Chances Worth Taking
by kakkn
Summary: A continuation of the story Chance. Inuyasha saved Kagome from a demon that had kidnapped her, a year later neither one can forget the other. Are their worlds to far apart or will fate line up chances to lead them to each other? A/U. Everyone is a little bit out of character. Rated M for language and violence, rating was changed do to growing sexual activities.
1. Even after a year

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read Chance. It was my first fanfiction so the fact anyone liked it is awesome to me! This one will be more chapters and will pick up a year later from Inu and Kagome's run in. There will also be more of our favorite characters in it. To get it out of the way now, no Kikyou will not be in this one. There will be a back story involving her eventually but she's not getting a main role. Thanks again.**

**I have decided to edit every chapter and repost them so if there is major changes made I will tell you here in the author's notes. Thanks again!**

**This Fic. received a second place award for best drama in the October 2015 term of Feudal Association.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_Inuyahsa's thoughts and Kagome's thoughts_

Chapter one: Even after a year...

The sunset was bleeding across the sky, clashing with the deep, blue sheet of night that was falling turning the clouds a sickly purple. Cars and people milled around on the streets below completely unaware of the dangers that sat above them or moved among them. They were happy to act like their worlds were in perfect order. Smiling and waving talking about the weather, their day, their children. It all made Inuyasha scoff. They had no idea of the war happening in the alleys they passed or the dark streets they avoided.

_"Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

Her soft voice still rang in his ears even after a year. No amount of nothing had washed his memory of the girl he saved. Inuyasha had taken one of the biggest chances of his life saving her and taking her to the police station. She had seen his face, knew his name, if she had told the police all she known he would have definitely had trouble. Thanks to the money his family had and the fact he wasn't flashy with his crimes, Inuyasha was not a well-known name with the police minus a few rich boy stunts early in high school.

If she would have given a description they would have been lead to him and his older brother. Sesshomaru would have been cleared no matter how far they would dig but him...well if they wanted to know bad enough they would find something, he was too active to think other wise. But here he sat, on top of his new headquarters, a year later and still free. His golden eyes gazed at the fading light from the sun, the sky grew increasingly dark as stars tried their best to be seen over the bright lights of the bustling city a few blocks away.

There were things to be done but he had no desire for the war anymore. Swinging his leg over the side of the building as he leaned on the roofs a/c unit he sat quietly letting his mind race around while the machine hummed against his back. The sun took it's last longing look at the world before going to bed for the night and slowly the lingering light faded as well.

_"Kagome...where are you tonight? How far away is your world from mine?"_

The final sliver of the moon began to rise as his mind ran off with him. Inuyasha couldn't put a finger on what it had been about that woman who had made his mind wander to her when he was alone. He had wanted to find her, learn more about her. The gang he ran had the resources to do it but he couldn't bring himself to give the order. A clawed hand ran through his silver hair as he leaned an arm on a bent knee.

_"I guess in the end it doesn't matter. There's a war to be fought and she doesn't need to need to be dragged into this. __Keh, like she'd even want to be bothered by me anyways."_

Too his surprise the other sides of his consciousness had nothing to say. At first his demon had raged on and on about wanting the girl back and to his dismay the human side had agreed for the most part. Eventually they both stopped trying to sway him and let him think in peace. The decision firm in his mind and no part of him fighting about it, Inuyasha rose from his perch. Same as many other nights he left his thoughts of the woman, who drew such longing from him, there on the roof. Bending his knees than releasing his coiled muscles he bound to the door at the far end of the black tar roof. It opened easily revealing a stairwell with bad fluorescent lighting. Techno from the club vibrated the walls all around. The hanyou tucked his ears down as close to skull as they could go to lessen the noise as it grew while he descended the stairs.

The metal door at the end of the stairs lead to the top floor hallway where his half-brother's office was. Having no reason to want to see the bastard, Inuyasha passed it by on his way to the private elevator. He stepped into the elevator, poking the button for the first floor that was the club scene. The elevator passed two other floors that held Sesshomaru's investment corporations which functioned during the day. What could he say his brother, like his old man, had a head for numbers. Sure he had the same ease with numbers, stock projections, all that shit, but he found he liked to use the skill for projecting enemy movements.

A smirk played at his lips as his mind ran over the shock on Kagura's face when his team had shown up at her latest drug exchange. No matter how many time Naraku tried to change locations, dates, even dealer, Inuyasha and his gang had been able to counter one way or another. They had been winning the war, gaining on Naraku. That was until four months ago. The drug deal involving Kagura had been pure luck but he wouldn't tell a soul that truth. All of a sudden Naraku had grabbed the upper hand somehow. No one knew how. Word was the spider had gotten his hands on a seer, but no body could say for sure.

The elevator opened to a frowning half-demon, who looked about to punch someone to death. He stepped into his office as the elevator doors closed behind him. The carpet was black and tight weave so the wear from the foot traffic wouldn't show easily. The walls were a dark red, not quite blood-red but close. Except for the wall directly across from the elevator, it was solid glass. Deep golden-colored furniture littered the office space with a large wooden coffee table in the middle of it all. Inuyasha had allowed Sesshomaru's mate to be in charge of the room. Frankly he didn't care but Rin insisted that to look like an upstanding club owner his office had to look the part. Inuyasha didn't believe it would matter but he let he have her way and she had been thrilled.

Walking over to the glass he looked out on the floor, listening to the dulled pulse of the music that was muted by the sound dulling walls. Lust and debauchery where everywhere in the place fueled by under the table drugs, excessive amounts of alcohol and loud suggestive music. His members were working the floor as bouncers, bartenders, D.J., some where even on the dance floor as props looking for anyone who could give information they needed. Inuyasha watched over all the little things happening on the floor beneath him as the night slowly moved on.

The door to the office opened softly behind him and closed just the same, stopping his observations. Inuyasha didn't turn around instead looking into the glass to see who was going to bother him. He wasn't surprised it was Miroku, his second in command. Miroku was around the as age as Inu's human appearance, twenty-five if he wasn't mistaken. Miroku had been his friend since the monk was sixteen when they ran in Sesshomaru's gang. The man was good at a number of things but at six-foot, with thick black hair that he gathered in a short pony tail and strange violet eyes, he fancied his greatest skill was with women.

"What is it, Miroku?" His voice was graveled not with anger as much as the tiredness that his mind had on days like this.

"There's word that Naraku is investing in a company front. Not like our's but something more uptown. Which isn't clear yet but that could be his new way of moving and receiving the goods he usually does." Miroku dropped himself on one of the couches laying so he was facing the glass and Inuyasha.

"What the fuck does it matter if we don't know exactly what kind of company?" Inu growled pounding his fist to the window. It vibrated in protest but didn't even spiderweb. "Spiderweb." Inuyasha whispered looking at the place his first had collided with the window.

"Spiderweb?" Miroku asked as he laid his head back. "That's demon proof glass of course there's not a spiderweb."

"Naraku you fucktard!" The half demon shouted at him in irritation.

Miroku cracked an eye open with an eyebrow raised. "What about him? I know it pisses you off that we don't have more information but we're doing our fucking best."

Inuyasha wanted to lunge at the bastard and shake him until Miroku understood but instead Inu settled for flipping the couch over so that the "lady's man" was jolted to the floor and rolled into the wall. "I need Shippou to draw up everywhere we have caught Naraku and everywhere we have been too late for the last, I don't know, nine months maybe a year. When he is done I want to know."

Miroku just laid there on the black carpet next to the tousled gold couch, looking at the half demon like he'd lost his mind. "NOW!" Inu growled out. Quickly his second was on his feet and out the door.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town in a modest apartment a woman sat on her balcony with a sketch pad abandoned in her lap. She rested the back of her dark head of hair against the top of the chair as she sat with her eyes closed. It was another one of those nights, he was there watching just behind her lids.<p>

"KAGOME?" A voice rang through her apartment followed by the sound of the front door closing. Kagome knew it was only her best friend. Sango and Kagome had been best friends since they were fifteen, they had gone to the same high school, college and now worked in the same office.

Sango was a little taller standing around five foot seven inches where as Kagome was an average five foot five inches. Sango also had beautiful dark brown hair hung around the middle of her back matching her deep brown eyes.

"Out here, Sango." The woman called back as she closed the book and placed it on the low table that sat between the two chairs on the balcony.

"What are you do-" The woman named Sango stopped herself as she caught sight of the sketch book. Swiftly she grabbed it up before her friend could protest. "So, it is one of those nights, hmm? What new drawing do we have?"

Sango giggled as she flipped through the pages. Most she had seen either by grabbing the book or from Kagome actually showing her. They were all the mystery man who had saved Kagome from the demon in some dark alley. Kagome was a wonderful artist Sango had to admit but every picture left out one major detail of the man...his face. Kagome never drew his face though Sango was sure that her friend remembered it clear as day.

The page flipped over to the last drawing and Sango's laughter halted. There on the page staring back at her were the most captivating pair of dark gold eyes she had ever seen. She had to drag her gaze from the picture in front of her to look at Kagome.

Kagome was gazing out over the city, the lights, the people, the noise, the endlessness of it all. Somewhere out there was this man who had helped her, infuriated her and all in all saved her. He had taken a chance entering that alley and a bigger chance letting her go to the police after basically telling her he was a bad guy too. She didn't feel like he was though, she had felt like he had a good heart or else why bother with her?

_"Inuyasha...What are you doing now?"_

The dark-haired girl sighed and turned back to her friend who was glancing between her and the picture she had drawn. Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind. She tried for the first few weeks while trying to erase the entire experience but soon found she didn't want to forget him. At first she chalked it up to trauma, he had saved her after all. Once Sango found out about the drawings she told Kagome that it was probably the good girls like bad boys thing. Kagome had laughed but there was a good chance she had a crush on the hooded demon that had saved her.

"Earth to, Kagome? Are you there Kagome?" Sango snapped her fingers a the dazed woman and waved her hand in front of those frozen blue eyes. "Hey, sweety you alright?"

"Oh!" Kagome blinked a few times at the concern in her friend's voice then turning her face back to the sprawling city answered softly,"Yea, San, I'm fine just lost in thought that's all.". Drawing her feet up in the chair she crossed her arms over her knees and rested her chin on them watching for things she didn't know how to find.

"You wanna talk?" Sango sat herself down in the other chair on the balcony. The truth was she worried about Kagome. What had happened had been something terrible but what worried her was her friend's infatuation with the person who saved her.

"I don't know what I can say that you haven't already heard or what wouldn't make you think I'm crazy." Kagome closed her eyes listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

Sango watched her friends eyes flutter shut and a half-smile formed on her lips. Looking back at the eyes on the page she realized what Kagome had done. "You drew _his_ eyes."

"Yes, I did." Was the nearly inaudibly answer received. "I just wanted to look at them again outside of my mind." She said the guilt thick in her voice.

Sango stood up abruptly and looked at her watch. "Alright, Moppy Molly, we are not going to sit here and think about mister mysterious. It's been a year, Kagome, time to move on with life!" She announce.

"I don't know, Sango." Kagome said looking cautiously into the night, "It's getting late."

"Kagome, it has been a year now. One whole year today. You've played it safe, you have left for work the same time heavy traffic starts and you are always home before it's dark. That's...okay...I guess, but you haven't gone out and had fun not even once." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged the reluctant girl back into her own apartment. "There's a new club that opened like a couple of weeks ago or so. Now, don't freak out but it is close to the warehouse district." The mention of that side of town instantly filled Kagome's eyes with worry but Sango didn't want her to find a way out of going out. "I think it will be good for you to go because it will show you that you don't need to be scared the rest of your life. Tons of people will be down there and I'll be with you." Sango thrust her thumb at herself to emphasize her point.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Sango's swell of pride. Her brunette friend was descended from demon slayers and since demons still roamed the world she was a modern-day licensed slayer. For the first time that night Kagome notice that Sango was dressed up. Her long brown hair pulled high in a flowing ponytail. She wore a black halter dress that stopped five maybe six inches above her knees with sexy dark pink open toe heels. When she moved the dress gave off a pink sheen Kagome noticed matched the pink eyeshadow her friend was sporting.

Sango noticed her friends stares and halted her rummaging through the closet in front of her. Wearing a small but happy smile she walked over to Kagome.

"Everything will be great. I promise, just a little drinking, a little dancing, and maybe a little flirting." San gave her friend a wink as she walked back to the closet pulling out a short dark green skirt and white blouse with red roses that trailed up the side and would curve around her right breast. "Put this on. Then off we go to the Half-Demon!"

Kagome couldn't stop her mouth from gaping open as she grasp the clothes Sango handed her. Her mind scrambling for how to stay calm in a club sure to be full of demons. The other woman never noticed her friends reaction as she fluttered out of the room to call a cab to pick them up for a much deserved night out.

**A/N: Ok so here it is the first chapter. Too clear it up now all the characters will have their baseline personalities but, as I'm sure y'all can tell by Inuyasha, they will as be more mature in lots of ways (maybe not Miroku heehee). Also I have no real idea about how Tokyo is set up so I will be morphing it to fit my fic. Don't judge. Thanks for your time hope y'all liked it. ;) please read and review.**


	2. Half Demon

**A/N: Here we go again. Thank you to everyone who has favored or followed this story so far. I hope you all like it.**

**Minor corrections were made.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Chapter two: Half-Demon...

Kagome and Sango's cab pulled up in front of a brick building that had a very business feel to it as long as you ignored the music that pulsed from it's every pore. There was a line of people who lead from the door, down the block and around the corner, if it went further she couldn't tell. Kagome's eyes roamed over the scantily dressed crowd that chatted, danced and rubbed on one another as they waited to go through the door the do the same things.

Silently Kagome noted that the part of town they were in was a few block from where she used to work. Just north of where they stood she could see the buildings rising over the others reflecting the lights of the cities endless bustle. Scanning back to the seemingly darker area that her and Sango stood in she understood what it meant, a few blocks behind this club was the beginning of the warehouse district. Somewhere out there, in that maze of alleys and empty streets was the slavers den she had nearly been sold to. A shutter ran down Kagome's spine and Sango noticed.

"Hey, it'll be ok. I promise. Now come on!" Grabbing the melancholy woman by the hand Sango dragged her to the front of the line before any protests could be made. "Sango and friend. We are guest of Miroku." Sango told the bouncer with a sweet smile. The tall, blue haired demon looked her up and down before flipping through the list in his clawed hand. When he undid the rope to let them both pass there was a roar of disapproval from the crowd behind them. A deep growl from the bouncer echoed around the street and silenced their whining. The suddenness of the noise caused Kagome to latch on to Sango's arm with a death grip.

After walking deeper into the club looking for the bar Kagome calmed enough to let her friend go before eyeing her curiously. "Soooo?" She led out looking at her friend's now blushing face.

"So what?" Sango tried to reply as if she had nothing to hide but not being able to look into the other woman's eyes killed to effect.

"Don't you 'So what' me! You drop some guys name at the door and we get in because you are on _the list_. I saw the line outside, this place is obviously HOTT right now. Sooo, spill!" Kagome flagged the bartender through the push of people gathered against the bar. She took the liberty to order for them both while Sango gather her thoughts.

Their drinks in hand, the two walked through the crowded place to the second level where tables were located. Fewer people had gathered on the upper level in favor of being on the dance floor. Both women felt excited to find a table near the railing so they could look down on the dance floor. The people pulsed and moved to the rhythm of the music flowing from the speakers. It was like looking out on a sea of heads and arms that rose and fell in different intervals. The entire thing was primal with how close every body was pressed to the ones next to it, all the sweat and other things mixed and mingled with not one beings below cared.

"I met him at the café around the corner from work. You know the one Ayame works at?" Sango looked at Kagome waiting for her to confirm they were on the same page. After a nod of ebony hair Sango continued. "Well, I went to grab the boss a coffee, he says he hates the stuff in the office so I always have to go out for it. Anyways, so I'm waiting in line when I get bumped into by this guy who's talking loudly with his friend. Pissed as I was I turned around to give him a piece of my mind but he grabbed my hand before I could say anything. He started telling me how sorry he was for bumping into me. I swear the words died in my mouth. He was handsome with thick, black hair and he had the most startling violet eyes I had ever seen."

"I thought only demons had eye colors like that?" Kagome said with her brow drawn. Sango wasn't racist but as a descendant of slayers she normally didn't look at demons that way. Friends yes, more than that she felt was a betrayal to her family. But Kagome knew if it came down to love Sango would go for love. Even though Sango was tough as nails, she was a hidden romantic.

"I know but he had a holy aura like a priest or monk. The friend with him was definitely demon." After a moment of thinking Sango clapped her hands in front of her, "Back to the story! So he apologized, bought my coffees and gave me his number. He told me that he worked here and if I told the bouncer his name I could get in. I gave him my name and told him I would meet him here!" By the end she was smiling in her excitement.

Kagome smiled brightly at her friend. She hadn't seen Sango so excited about a guy since college, which ended sour for Sango. The guy had been sweet, perfect really. He had looks, money, a job waiting for after graduation but he had wanted to wed her and turn her into a house wife. Sango liked him a lot, probably loved him deep down, the problem was she had plans and a life she wanted to live. They broke up and he told her she could always come back, he would wait for her. Looking at her friend across the table Kagome hoped that she wasn't expecting to much from a coffee shop run in but at the same time she hoped Sango would find everything she'd been looking for. 'Cause facts were facts, Kagome was a romantic too and finding true love by accident in the coffee shop was so Hallmark!

"I'm going to text him and telling him I'm here." Sango said happily then she looked at her friend suddenly worried. "You'll meet him right? I mean what if he turns out to be a creeper? I'll need back up just incase."

Kagome laughed at her friend's nervousness. "I will feel so sorry for him if he is because you will end up giving him the butt kicking of his life!"

Sango joined Kagome's laughter as she thought about what she would really do if he was a pervert and yes kicking his ass seemed about right. "Okay, that might be true but you will stay won't you?"

"Of course, San. We didn't have to wait in that ridiculous line because of him, the least I can do is say Hi. But first I'm grabbing another drink, you want?" Kagome smiled as she turned and started pushing her way through the smaller crowd of the second level as she looked for the bar.

As the music blasted on in the club two figures sat staring at computer screens in the basement. One large touch screen took up most of wall with four smaller flat screens on either side. In front of them sat a young fox demon with flame orange hair and bright green eyes. His clawed fingers plugged away at the keys in his lap. The young demon was trying his best to not let his boss and adopted father down. The latter was information that few knew, most assumed the shared last name had been Inuyasha's parents doing and Inu was fine with letting people believe that. In the end it had kept Shippou safer than the truth would have and the young kitsune knew it.

"Any progress, Shippou? The boss seemed real anxious to get this information." Miroku said looking over Shippou's shoulder for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

"Back off, Miroku." The kit growled a bad habit pick up over years of being around Inuyasha. Facing the dark-haired man, Shippou took a breath to calm himself. "Do you have any idea how many operations Naraku has done in the past month let alone the past nine to a year?! I'll give you a hint it's definitely more than one. The boss knows this. If he grows impatient with me, you and I both know my head will be feeling it. So do us both a favor and get out of my hair 'cause if I get hit on the head my smashing top is headed for you."

Miroku stepped back wary of the kitsune's threat. "I think someone spends too much time with the boss. Aren't fox demons suppose to be happy pranksters?"

Shippou turned back to his screens and began tapping away at the keys again before quietly answering the monk's question. "Only the ones who don't have to watch both their parents be murdered when they are no bigger than a human seven-year old."

No one but Inuyasha and Shippou seemed to know the details about the boys past, but it had been bad. Miroku looked at the fox who resembled thirteen year old human. It was hard to tell how old he was in demon years, that was something demons liked to keep under wraps. It didn't matter though, Miroku could see right then that the pain traveled with the kid no matter how old he was. The pain was there and still very raw.

Nodding silently Miroku walked across the moderately finished basement that resembled Inuyasha's office. The main difference was the carpet was gold and the furniture was black with blood-red stitching. The place was set up to be as livable as possible for members which was nice 'cause sometimes you just couldn't go home. At the other end of the room opposite the door that hid Shippou's computer room were the stairs that would take him back up to the club floor. Miroku decided he would mingle until Shippou text him or Inuyasha found him. He was hopeful for the first before the second. Right before he reached the door his phone vibrated with a text. Violet eyes lit up as the name Sango flashed at the bottom of the message on his screen. What a perfect way to waste time waiting on Shippou to finish.

Miroku practically skipped up the stairs to the second level. On the way he grabbed a rump or two every few feet. Most of the time he got delighted squeals and giggles but every once in a while there would be a woman turn around pissed and looking for the hand that touched her. It was women like that which made Miroku glad tonight he only did it in passing. Finally he found where the lovely Sango was sitting. His eyes drank her in while he was still unnoticed. Yes, he had made a good call giving his name and number to her. She had pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail that swept back and forth across her bare back when she would shake her head. She turned to the side giving him a view of the very form-fitting black dress she wore and in her sitting position it was riding slowly up her thighs as she wiggled when she talked. Having enough of hiding in the shadows he approached her as the person who had stopped to chat left her.

"My dearest, Sango, you look absolutely stunning tonight." He delighted in the woman's delicate blush as he kissed her hand.

"Oh! Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is my best friend Kagome." Miroku turned his attention to the woman who had just appeared at the table. She sat the drinks down and extended her hand to greet him.

Swiftly Miroku grabbed her hands and fell on one knee. "My beautiful lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Both Kagome and Sango were frozen in shock for a moment. Sango was the first to pull out of their stupor smacking the kneeling man on the back of the head with her purse.

"PERVERT!" She shouted at him as she stepped next to Kagome moving her friend away. "I should have known. I can't ever find a nice guy that's also handsome in this city! Let's go Kagome." The two grabbed their drinks from the table and started walking away from the grinning idiot still on his knee. "And don't you DARE follow us!" Sango yelled over her shoulder venom dripping in her voice.

Once the girls where half way around the top-level they found a new table. This time they sat closer to the wall so they could watch for Miroku's approach. In the end there were to many people to really keep a look out.

"I am so sorry." Sango said pleadingly, her expression sad as she looked at her hands in her lap. "I didn't think he would turn out to be that way."

Kagome looked at her dejected friend, she had been so lively earlier but one less than smooth move and Sango's mood was shot.

"You know, it was kind of funny." Kagome said softly trying to lighten the mood around them.

Sango looked up, fighting the smile trying to erupt on her pale pink lips. "You're right, I mean how many people ask you to bear their children."

"None that I have ever heard until tonight." Both women ended up holding their sides laughing about the man they had just met and the seriousness of his old world question.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

The laughter instantly died between them as the girls looked up into a questioning pair of soft brown eyes. The man in front of them was around five foot ten inches, clean-cut brown hair, wearing a dark blue tee-shirt and black jeans. He began fidgeting slightly from one foot to the other as the woman he addressed looked him over.

"Detective Houjou?" She questioned out loud causing him to look around the crowd immediately before giving her the slightest nod.

"May I sit and buy you ladies a drink?" His voice was cheerful as his smile beamed at them.

How could they refuse such an offer? The detective sat next to Kagome and she smiled lightly at him. Sango sat across the table looking at the man curiously. She knew she had seen him before and even his title and name were sort of familiar but she was having trouble putting her finger on the where, when, and why. Kagome seemed to have placed him so she hoped listening would help jog her own memory.

"How have you been, Ms. Higurashi? I thought that I would have seen you more often than this. I must admit I have been worried."

"Detective-"

"Please, call me Akitoki while we are here." The man smiled brightly at her but both women noticed his eyes sweep the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango questioned stopping his actions.

He laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I don't want to worry you after what you had gone through." Akitoki's voice was gentle as he spoke to Ms. Higurashi.

That was it! A huge light bulb went off in Sango's head and she knew where she had met the detective. He was the one who handled Kagome's case a year ago. Sango had been the one they called to get her from the hospital and Detective Houjou had been there asking some final questions. Also he had clearly been sweet on Kagome even then.

"W-What do you mean?" The panic in Kagome's voice broke Sango out of her thoughts and focused her on the two in front of her.

"As you know demons in the warehouse district aren't doing good business and the rumor is that the owner of this place came out of the district a few months ago. Problem is Sesshomaru Taisho owns the businesses on the top three floors and he has never been known to deal with shady demons." Akitoki leaned back in his chair trying to appear relaxed but knowing there were demons all around with superior hearing made it hard.

"If Mr. Taisho is so clean then why look into this place?" Sango asked after a moment to think.

"It's been confirmed that has a younger half-brother happens to be a half demon, same as the name of the club. He could very well be the demon who moved out of the district." The detective felt like there were eyes boring into him but no matter how many times he scanned the area there were no cameras to be seen.

"What is his brother's name? Wouldn't that help solve the matter?" Kagome asked before finishing off her drink and flagging the waitress down to bring her the drink Houjou had promised.

"Inuyasha Taisho is the younger brother's name." Kagome could have sworn her heart stopped the moment the name fell out of the man's mouth, but the other two at the table didn't notice her world freeze. Akitoki continued without skipping a beat, "He had some minor things when he was in high school, but seemed to have fallen off of the grid over the last few years. There have been reports that he's been spotted at some functions that his brother holds now and then but it's mostly hear say, no evidence."

"What makes you think he is from the district?" Sango asked total engrossed in their conversation. But she didn't even have a chance to finish her question before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me." Three tall broad chested demons appeared behind Detective Houjou causing Kagome and Sango to stare wide-eyed in shock. They were clearly bouncers but as far as the girls could tell they had done nothing wrong.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Akitoki said in a mockingly polite tone as he slowly stood up. He knew that he had said too much talking with the girls, but after what Ms. Higurashi had gone through he felt she needed to know what could happen being in a demon club.

"Don't make a scene in front of the women, just come with us." The first one said as his blue eyes studied the girls. He was tall with dark skin. His long black hair was pulled into a pony tail that was similar to Sango's.

"What has he done that three of you need to take him away?" Kagome stood up getting ready to defend the kind detective. But the three demons didn't listen to her, they simply lead the man away without a second look at the two women.

"I don't allow cops in my club." A gruff voice came from behind Sango. Kagome knew it instantly even though they hadn't spoken much and it had been a year, she knew it. "I thought you would have learned your lesson about coming down this way."

Slowly Kagome turn to finally look at the being of her obsession for the past twelve months. He looked different from when she had seen him, since now he wasn't hidden under a hood, but the things that hadn't changed were his blazing gold eyes that burned into her as she stared. All the emotions and questions that filled her spilled out into one breath of a word, "Inuyasha..."

**A/N: Thank you for those who have fav'ed, followed and/or reviewed I thank you very much! I love you all! ;)**

**Autobotgirl2234 and Larissa- you were the first reviews for this fic. THANK YOU!**

**Dida, Larissa, and Guest- you three were my first reviews for the prologue to this fic. Chance so a BIG THANK YOU and I hope you are enjoying this one as well.**


	3. HIM?

**A/N: Hello! I have done some editing so if you've already read you will notice some change in P.O.V. but it doesn't change the way the story goes.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_Anyone thinking or a far off conversation_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter three: HIM!?

(Before the bouncers came for Houjou-)

The club was a live wire, more than usual, Inuyasha noted as he watched through the one way window that took up one side of his office. Miroku had left nearly two and a half hours ago, without a single words to report. He had seen the lecher trolling the crowd but didn't feel like calling him on it. Some times Miroku came up with info that Inuyasha could believe but at the same time didn't want to know exactly how the monk got it.

Rubbing his temples while stepping from the glass, the club owner walked deeper into the room and sank into one of the golden arm chairs. Laying his head back against the top of the chair he closed his eyes wishing for nothing more than some peaceful darkness. Naturally about the time he got truly comfortable someone came in. Inuyasha didn't move from his place in the chair but twitched his ears for anyone who was fool enough to think he was fair game.

"Hey, Dog Shit, napping on the job?" It was his third in command, Kouga. Inuyasha growled low as the wolf demon approached him.

"What is it you Mangy Wolf?" Inuyasha replied never looking at the other demon in the room.

"Well, oh fearless leader, it seems we have a cop in our midst." Kouga said sitting on the couch across the room waiting for instructions.

"Really? Let's go then I'm not in the mood to have trash in the club." Inuyasha opened his eyes before standing and stretching. This night just wasn't going his way. First he couldn't get her out of his head, again. He spent the last couple hours waiting to hear from Shippou and now instead of news from the kit, the Mangy Wolf had to come in and say a cop was nosin' around. "Grab a couple of the wolves. Not Ginta and Hakkaku, grab a couple that are intimidating."

Kouga growled lightly at his boss dismissing his cousins like that but he knew there was a point behind Inuyasha's request. Nodding once to the half dog demon in charge Kouga left the office to gather the wolves he thought would work best and then would head back to the office for the boss.

Even though Kouga annoyed Inuyasha, the wolf was an asset no one could deny. He was the leader of a wolf tribe and had just as much hate for Naraku as Inuyasha had. It had been the thing that linked them.

Walking over to the window yet again, Inuyasha looked out over the club. His people milled around the crowd blending in perfectly it was no wonder the cop had been found out. Even though he had been discovered Inu was still on edge about why he was here.

_"How many more are out there just waiting to fuck up my plans?"_

The club was a stupid endeavor anyways, but Sessh would never let him hear the end of it if it failed so soon.

**TAP TAP**

_"Now they wanna fucking knock."_

"Enter." Inuyasha said to the glass knowing it was Kouga on the other side and that the demon's hearing would pick up the words. As expected Kouga entered with two wolves that usually worked the door. "Good choice. Let's go."

Kouga lead the way to where the cop was. On the way Inuyasha was told the man was actually a detective. The guy was sitting talking with two women who apparently weren't police but knew him some other way. Cautiously Kouga lead the way around the second level so I would be able to look at the detectives face.

"There at that table. I have to say for a cop he sure caught some sexy bitches!" Kouga stared ahead at the table with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Sexy bitches, huh?" Inuyasha questioned lining up his sight to where the wolf was looking. His golden eyes blinked and then blinked again. There was no way that she was sitting here in his club talking with a cop. Inuyasha raised his ears just enough to hear what was being said, her voice would tell him if his eyes were lying.

_"It's been confirmed that has a younger half-brother happens to be a half demon, same as the name of the club."_ The detective could be heard cautiously saying as he scanned the area for eyes unseen.

_"What is his brother's name?"_ Inuyasha couldn't breath, that was her, the sweet soft voice that plagued his mind for a year. _"Wouldn't that help solve the matter?" _Kagome asked before finishing off her drink and flagging the waitress. She sat there smiling unaware of the answer she was about to get.

_"Inuyasha Taisho is the younger brother's name." _Only demon's would have heard it if they were listening as closely as Inu was, but he doubted that any others were. Still he heard it loud and clear, the moment the bastard said his name her heart flutter losing it's rhythm for only a second but the look on her face said she felt it.

Pulling his attention away from the woman he had longed to see in favor of stopping that cop before he told her too much. "Kouga, take the boys, come at him from behind and take him outside. No need to hurt him just kick him out and bar him. Get over there now before he hands out any more information."

It was easy to know Kouga wouldn't let him down, so Inuyasha watched and listened as he raged with himself about what to do.

_**"Go to her, she is back, she is our's!"**_

**"Yes, because that's how easy it is."**

_**"Grrrrr"**_

_"A lot of fucking help you two are! Just shut up so I can think."_

The three wolf demons stepped up behind the detective interrupting the conversation just like they were told. Golden eyes roamed her body as Kouga talked to the detective. She looked totally different from the last time he had seen her. Then she had been dirt smudged and her business attire ragged from struggling with her attackers. Now she was clean of any blemishes, makeup done perfectly with her ebony hair free and flowing in waves that crawled over her shoulder. She was in a white baby doll tee that hugged her form in a delicious way with only a small amount of flesh peeking out where the shirt stopped just before the top of her skirt. The skirt was short, tight, and dark green. Even though it was short she showed nothing but it made her legs seem to go on for days. His eyes were glued on her, she seemed so different from the girl who haunted him.

His feet, his body, his human and demon, every part of him was against him. As the men lead the detective away Inuyasha had moved close enough to hear now without his ears standing up.

"What has he done that three of you need to take him away?" She asked. There was anger in her voice, anger Inu remember turned at him once.

_"What does that man mean to her?"_ He shook that thought from his head and stopped a few steps behind the girl she was with. His voice, just like the rest of his being was against him. The words came out before Inuyasha could stop them.

"I don't allow cops in my club." The struggle of self made his voice gruff but Inuyasha smirked when he saw her body react to it. "I thought you would have learned your lesson about coming down this way."

The world fell into slow motion as the woman of a years obsession turned to look at him. For the first time in a year golden eyes locked with her passionate blue pools. Suddenly Inuyasha was drowning, why he had no idea but he knew he didn't want to be saved. What were the chances of her being here, seeing him again on the night that marked it all as a year passed?

"Inuyasha..." That one word, his name fell out of her mouth so softly with so much emotion soaked into it Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Kagome."

The moment he said her name it was all she could do to keep from melting into a puddle. Even though she was beyond excited to see him again Kagome couldn't let herself show him that. What if he didn't care and what about the things Detective Houjou had said?

The two stood there for a moment just staring into each others eyes, neither willing to admit their joy to the other. Finally Sango felt like the odd man out. She didn't have demonic hearing so she hadn't heard the name her friend had whispered only him saying hello to Kagome. She was just about to speak up when the night got worse in her opinion.

"Boss! There you are, I was wondering...Ah! So, you have met my lovely guest Sango and her friend Kagome." Inuyasha looked over at his second with an eyebrow inclined. Then he took in the look of the other woman at the table. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Kagome in his mind but he could clearly see what Miroku had. What he couldn't see was what she had seen in him.

"No, your _boss_ just got here." She hissed at Miroku. "He hasn't been polite enough to introduce himself but he seems to know Kagome. It doesn't matter really 'cause at least he has enough manners to not ask someone to BEAR HIS CHILDREN THE MOMENT HE MEETS HER!"

Inuyasha was glad he had already had his ears down as the girl raged at Miroku. He eyed his second who simply shrugged, Inu shook his head, it was nothing new out of the monk. "I would like to apologize to you for Miroku's rudeness, he has a curse so to speak. My name is Inuyasha Taisho, welcome to my club."

Sango gasp, he had just admitted to being the owner and the half demon Detective Houjou was looking into, but how did he know Kagome? Sango focused her attention on him for a moment taking him in for the first time. He was tall and had long silver hair. He was dressed in simple loose fit black jeans and a bright red tee. Yes, he had the muscles of a god but most demons did. Nothing about him rang familiar until she looked at his face, more specifically his eyes. Sango gasp again for the second time in less than a minute. She looked back at Kagome and then back at the being in front of her before looking back at her friend that was now looking away with a deep blush taking over her cheeks.

"HIM?!" Was the only thing Sango could get to come out of her mouth. Kagome looked in her eyes and nodded shyly before looking back at Inuyasha.

Miroku eyed his boss carefully as the strange exchange took place in front of him. So, Inuyasha knew Kagome, but she didn't seem like his usual type. She was beautiful that couldn't be denied but his boss hadn't even cared to look at a girl in almost a year. Miroku knew Inu never showed interest in dating so it hadn't been a big deal. His boss had a spurt of women a while back but it ended as quickly as it had begun. Still watching his boss, his best friend, look at the raven haired woman in front of them he could help feel this one was different.

"Miroku." Inuyasha's calculating voice broke through everyone's trance.

"Yea, Boss?" Miroku asked his mind completely blinking on him.

"You found me remember." Inuyasha growled out slightly irritated.

"Yes, Shippou wants to see you." Miroku said softly enough for the hanyou to hear but not the women watching them curiously.

Inuyasha nodded a few times in thought before turning back to Kagome. "Please, go with Miroku to my office. I would like to talk to you in private."

Kagome knew she had a voice she just couldn't find it at the moment, so she nodded earning her a smile which let a fang peek out. That earned a smile from her in return.

"I have some...club business to attend first but I'll be there as soon as I can." He said to Kagome as she continued to grace him with her soft smile. "Miroku, take the ladies to my office, have whatever they want brought there." The monk nodded and walked towards the girls whose faces soured a bit. "And, Miroku..."

"Yeah, Boss?" The second in command asked innocently as he turned around to face his boss.

"Hands off." He said loud enough for the girls to hear and relax. _**"She's important."**_ Inu's eyes flashed red in Miroku's face and he felt terror crawl down his second's spine. Carefully he looked at the woman named Kagome then back to his boss nodding quickly. As quick as Inuyasha's demon surfaced it left and the hanyou left shaking his head at the way things had turned out.

"Shall we, ladies?" Miroku asked his nature cheerfulness shining through.

"One minute, Perv. We need to talk." Sango said pulling Kagome further into the dark away from the waiting man.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

"Where do you want me to start, Kagome? It's suddenly a long list." The brunette let her shoulders slump, their fun night out turned out to be anything but. With a sigh she asked what had to be asked, "Is that the guy who saved you?"

Kagome couldn't help it, her lips curled in a stupidly big grin and her eyes sparkled like a clear pond in summer. "Yes, that's him, the one who saved me." She confessed but on the heel of her confession came instant worry at what her friend would do with the information she had hidden for so long. She and Sango had always told each other everything but this had never felt like something that was her's to share. Kagome had shared what was her's but Inuyasha's name and even the fact he was a half demon, those had felt like things that were his and not for her to share.

Sango saw the worry cross her friends face, snuffing out the joy. She knew Kagome was worried about that Inuyasha guy as stupid as that may be. "I won't tell anyone, Kagome. His secret is safe with me." The other woman jumped at her wrapping Sango in a hug. "Can't...Breath!"

"Sorry." Kagome said letting Sango go. She looked over Sango's shoulder to see a patiently waiting Miroku. "Are you going to come with my to his office?"

The shock in Sango's suddenly wide eyes was hard not to laugh at but Kagome managed.

"I thought we would escape while Inuyasha was gone. I mean come on, Kagome, do you think it's safe to meet him in his office?"

"Yes." Kagome didn't have to think about it at all which should have scared her but she trusted him in a way she couldn't explain. "You said it yourself, I've played it safe for a year. Take this chance with me! I might not ever get another."

Sango sighed in defeat. Kagome was right the girl lacked adventure and that was the point of tonight.

_"But come on! What are the odds the one night I take her out to forget him she runs into him and he remembers her!"_

Nodding at her friend Sango felt her hand be grabbed. Now Kagome was doing the leading and Sango would follow, even if it was morbid curiosity and loyalty that fueled her.

"Are we ready now ladies?" Miroku asked as the girl approached. He looked them both up and down with a smile.

"Hands off, remember?" Sango said catching Miroku in his quick sweep of their bodies. When the pervert visibly froze for a moment she couldn't help but smile. Miroku was scared enough of his boss to behave, suddenly her night was looking up.

**A/N: Ok so I hope no one is disappointed. For those worried No Inuyasha will not be some mushy love-sick puppy. More of that famous attitude will come out the longer this goes. What about Sango and Miroku? Well they always have a love/perv relationship anyways. Anyways I hope you all like! Please read and review it means a lot! And BIG THANKS to everyone who already has :)**


	4. The truth can wait

**A/N: Hello! Ok Super glad for those who read, follow, fav and review!**

**Only minor changes to this chapter in a P.O.V. change.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_Anyone thinking or a far off conversation_

_**Inuyahsa's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Four: The truth can wait...

In a reluctant manner the women followed Miroku as he weaved and flirted his way through the crowd. Every time he would make a girl giggle Sango would make a gagging noise and Kagome would roll her eyes at her friend. Sango may not have wanted to admit it but she liked Miroku and was upset that he turned out to be pervy. Kagome sighed as they walked along. She couldn't really blame San for being upset, if Kagome had high hopes for a guy that where so dashed she'd act childish too.

Miroku continued walking ahead of them, if he noticed the exchanges the women behind him were having he never showed it. He stopped in front of a door marked 'Employees Only' with a security pad next to the frame. Kagome watched extremely interested in the strange pad, she didn't know what kind of code it would use, there was no key pad or print scanner but it did seem to be able to scan something. Unlike how most people would try to shield the pad and what they used to unlock it, Miroku stood in a position that if the other two wanted to watch then they could. Of course they both did and neither could understand what they were seeing.

At the tip of the dark-haired man's finger a small blue light developed before being drawn into the security pad. There was a beep then an unlocking click signalling them that the door was open. Miroku pushed the door open and ushered the girls inside quickly before shutting the door and doing the same thing to a pad on the side they now stood on.

"Can't ever be to careful." Miroku said flashing them a brilliant smile.

"What's your boss so worried about that he needs security like that?" Sango said, her voice dripping with annoyance and suspicion.

"If you ran a night club underneath investment corps that handle millions of other people's money wouldn't you want the best security as well?" His smile never falter as he stepped between the girls and lead them up the stairs.

Agitated that he had actually made a good point about the security Sango reluctantly followed. Kagome hid her amused smile behind her hand and followed as well. The staircase was relatively short and soon they had made their way down an equally short hallway to stand in front of a blood-red door with a black door knob.

"Inviting." Sango mumbled looking at the door in front of her.

"The boss isn't an inviting person." Miroku said very matter-of-factly opening the door.

"He invited me." The words slipped out of Kagome's mouth before she really thought about them. She was so engrossed with looking around the room behind the door that she didn't realize she had spoken.

Miroku studied the woman who was now curiously looking around his friend's office. _**"She's important."**_ That's what Inuyasha had said...No, not Inuyasha but Inu's demon! But what was so important about this ordinary seeming woman.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome's soft worried voice broke through Miroku's train of thought. He looked at the women staring at him one had blue eyes filled with worry, the other had brown filled with unconcealed rage.

Miroku gulped audibly as he turned his gaze from Sango back to Kagome plastering on his best smile. "Yes, everything is alright. Thank you for asking. You're right, you were invited so please let me know if there is anything you want brought up."

Kagome looked over to Sango who was standing as if there were nails under her feet. She was unhappy about coming up here, Kagome knew that. "How's about some drinks and food?"

"Alright, anything special?"

"Yes." Sango said smiling as she sat down on the gold couch Inuyasha had flipped Miroku from earlier that evening. "We would like a bottle of _your_ boss's best warm sake and oden."

Kagome's eyes lit up at the name of her favorite food even though it would be a bit heavy for drinking. Sango might not have been happy but she was definitely going to enjoy making Miroku's time taking care of them hell.

The basement under the club floor hummed with gentle vibrations from the music above. Even so Inuyasha didn't feel the need to have his ears tucked down, it was a very uncomfortable way to have to walk around. The main path through the basement made a straight forward trip to get from the stairs to Shippou's screen room.

Inuyasha had let Rin fix up the basement so that the members of his gang would have somewhere to hang between shifts, before meetings, or when some just didn't want to bother going home. To the left was a full kitchen including two always stocked refrigerators, past the kitchen was a small hall that had restrooms set up like the ones in the club. On the right side was half a training area and the other half set up in a living room style area which included a large black sectional, coffee table, four large lazy-boys and a variety of game chairs and bean bags with the biggest flat screen he could find on the center wall. Down the hall that shot off the living room area was four bedrooms. It wasn't much but it meant that if a few of his members needed a place to crash, they had one.

In front of him was a normal door but once you opened the door you stepped into a technology-nerds heaven. There in the middle of it all sat the young fox demon that had been in Inuyasha's care for most of the kit's young life.

"Got the message, Runt. Wha'cha got for me?" Inu sat plopping down in the chair next to Shippou.

"Nice to see you too." Shippou grumbled typing away as the information began popping up on the screens.

"Keh." The hanyou said as he leaned forward studying the images that popped up.

"You gonna tell me why the hell I had to dig up all this information?" The kit asked unwrapping a sucker and popping it in his mouth.

"You're gonna rot your fucking teeth out eating that shit. I thought you out grew all that candy." Even though his eyes never left the screen he could feel Shippou staring at him, studying his face for some kind of an answer.

"Yea, well, I don't know. I guess I'd rather eat fucking sweets to deal with my issues unlike the bad habits some demons I know pick up." There was anger in his voice and he didn't bother hiding it from Inuyasha. The half dog demon had been his father for more years than he wanted to count so there was no reason to try to hide anything from him.

It was far from subtle and Inu could take a hint. "If you have something to say just get the fuck on with it, Runt. There ain't a need for this bullshit." He looked at the teen bonking him on the head.

"OW! Do you have to hit so hard! I'm not a kit anymore!" Shippou wailed at his father figure.

"Could have fooled me with the games you're playing at." Inuyasha looked back at all the dots on the screen while the fox next to him rubbed his head. "Either talk about what's buggin' you or let's get back to work."

With a sigh Shippou nodded his head and pulled out his keyboard. He wanted to talk about whatever it was that he been bothering Inuyasha for the last year but he still couldn't figure a way to approach the subject. So work was the better option, plus he was curious about the instructions he had been given earlier that evening.

"Good choice. Alright, start with the first place we intercepted Naraku's puppets." Inuyasha watched as a dot near the warehouse district changed color. He nodded, it was just like he thought Naraku had started close to his territory. "Now I want them connected in order." Slowly dots lit up with lines connecting them, first in a large circle then smaller circles connected with lines reconnecting to previous dots from Naraku's reappearance in certain areas.

After about fifteen minutes of Shippou claws clacking against the keys every dot was connected. Just as Inuyasha had thought the patterned ended up looking like a spider web with a ten block center that Naraku had not done business in. The center was filled with businesses much like the one Sesshomaru had on top of the club. Design corps, investment corps, T.V. headquarters, phone headquarters, most in multi-story buildings with multiple businesses inside.

"Whatever Naraku's merging into it will be there. I want all you can get on the area." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "But for tonight I want all you can find on a woman named Kagome Higurashi."

Shippou looked up at his boss not even bothering to hide the surprise in his bright green eyes. "Anything specific you want me to look for?" He asked keeping his voice even.

Silver hair shook back and forth before Inuyasha ran his hand through his bangs. "I'm not sure myself. So just get what you can then head home. Rin's gonna be pissed enough that I had you out this late the way it is."

"She's not my mom, I don't know why she cares so much." Shippou grumbled turning back to his screens. The low growl behind him let him know he had over stepped his bounds and he lowered his head and tail before turning back around.

Inuyasha looked down at the kit and his growling stopped seeing Shippou submit the way he should. "She is your Aunt, your family and you know that." Orange hair bobbed up and down in a nod. The older demon sighed and bent down in front of the younger demon, "I know it's hard to see but you have family. Rin looks at you as her nephew and just wants the best for you. Now, find what you can on Kagome then head home, you have the day off tomorrow for homework." Inuyasha ruffled the boy's head then rose and left.

Shippou watched him leave. He knew Inuyasha had a point, Rin was only looking out for him like family would. It was no secret that she didn't like Shippou's involvement in the gang but she didn't fight Inuyasha or Sesshomaru about it. Shippou was searching for revenge and Inuyasha was not about to stop him. No, his adopted father had set up this computer system and all the others before it, so Shippou could search for the ones who murdered his parents. He took the sucker out of his mouth and threw it in the trashcan near his desk. His claws tapped in the name Kagome Higurashi and for the third time in less than ten minutes he wondered what this woman's connection was to Inuyasha.

Staring out the glass window Kagome watched the club pulse below as Sango bickered with Miroku on the couch behind her. Even if she wouldn't admit it Sango was still attracted to him and was having more fun than she'd let him know.

_"How did the evening turn out so strange? All I had wanted was to draw his eyes so I could see him outside of my mind. That wish came true in ways I couldn't have imagined."_

Kagome had only seen him with his hood and jacket on that night. Yes, she had known he had silver hair, his bangs gave that away but it was different seeing how long it was. It flowed around him showing just how unhuman he was. The sleeves from his jacket had hidden the muscles on his arms but she had laid against his chest and knew the muscles were equally impressive.

_"The benefits of demon blood, I guess. I'm willing to bet he hardly has to work out."_

The sharp sound of skin connecting with skin filled the room suddenly causing her to jump. Kagome turned around to see Miroku looking up at Sango from his new spot in the floor. He was sporting a bright red cheek and a goofy grin. Sango on the other hand was standing over him, her brown eyes burning as she stared at him.

"What happened, San?" Kagome asked walking over to her friend, she figured for Miroku's health she should try to move Sango away.

"That...That...PERVERT groped my boob when he thought I wasn't paying attention!" Sango was screaming, pushing against Kagome as she sent him death glares.

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted glaring over her shoulder. "I should let her go but she would shred you like cheese for pizza. Plus didn't your boss say hands off?" Kagome could have sworn Miroku paled a shade or two before he regained his composer enough to stand.

"That command was specific to you, Ms. Kagome." He replied coolly, adjusting his shirt.

Sango stopped struggling and looked at Kagome as if she knew the answer, which of course she didn't. But before Kagome could say anything the sound of a throat being cleared drew their attention to the open door.

"That command was extended to Sango as well, Miroku." You could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped at the tone of Inuyasha's voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Boss. I truly thought that my guest was exempt given the second statement you had made." Miroku kept himself a fair distance from his boss and the two women noticed.

Kagome turned to watch Inuyasha as he stepped into his office. He was just as handsome as she had remembered. A smile grew on her lips as he turned to shut the door. His hair swept down his back shimmering in the light, but she didn't think he'd like her saying that out loud. He looked good in the bright red shirt he was wearing, it was definitely his color showing off his tan skin. His black jeans might have been loose around his legs but they hugged his butt enough no imagination was needed to know it was a nice one. After the door clicked shut she saw his shoulders heave in a sigh and when he turned back around the movent on top of his head trapped her breath in her throat before Kagome accidentally squealed with delight.

"YOU HAVE THE CUTEST EARS!" Kagome said letting go of Sango who took the opportunity to pounce on Miroku. A fairly impressive sight given the dress she was wearing but Kagome couldn't spare them more than a glance. Miroku deserved a few good hits if you asked her.

"Damn it, Wench!" Inuyasha said as his ears flattened back against his head. "Don't be so fucking loud."

Kagome tucked her lips in and blushed as his golden gaze blazed at her. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to have such adorable ears."

"Keh, my ears ain't adorable, Wench."

When he called her wench again Kagome was sure she had seen red. The first time, understandable, she had been a bit loud and obviously it hurt his ears but the second time he was just being a jerk.

"My name is not WENCH!" Her teeth hurt from clamping tightly so she wouldn't scream.

Inuyasha surprised Kagome by grabbing around her waist and pulling her close so that his lips were next to her ear. "Yea, I remember. Your name is Ka-go-me."

His warm breath caressed the skin of Kagome's ear and neck with every syllable of her name. A small shudder ran down her spine as she felt his nose millimeters from her skin while he trailed warm breath down the side of her neck towards her shoulder. Kagome couldn't move, she knew she should. Even though demons had different customs this was being way to familiar for how little they knew each other. But Kagome just couldn't bring herself to push him away.

"Um, Boss?" Miroku asked. Him and Sango were still on the floor staring at the two in front of them. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist and was trailing his face farther down her neck. Kagome was standing, unmoving with her hand gripping the front of his shirt tightly. Inuyasha made no move to stop after Miroku called to him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sango asked Miroku trying not to panic. As a demon slayer she had an idea and that wouldn't be good. "Stop him! NOW!" Sango shouted getting off of Miroku before yanking him to his feet.

"Boss?" Miroku took a step closer but received an annoyed growl from the distracted hanyou. "Inuyasha?" He tried again but saw the arm around Kagome's waist tighten. "INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted, this time he saw the half demon sigh before he released Kagome. She stumbled a little like her legs weren't working and Inuyasha steadied her with a hand on her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked with her hand secured to her hips as she stared at the couple in front of her.

Kagome and Inuyasha weren't sure which one of them she was addressing and Kagome felt just about as clueless as Sango was.

"Sorry, San. I don't know what came over me." Kagome said as a small blush grazed her cheeks. She stepped away from Inuyasha to go back to her friend.

Inuyasha smirked at the blush that now stained Kagome's face. He knew what came over him. His fucking demon. Not enough to hurt anyone but enough to make him do something he wouldn't have done other wise.

_**That's 'cause you're to weak to take what's our's**_

_She's not fucking our's and you can't just go around claiming humans 'cause you want to. Shit doesn't work like that now!_

_**Think what you want**_

Even with his internal debate his smirk didn't fade and that drew the attention of his second. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku and shook his head. Now was definitely not the time, he had questions to ask Kagome and those questions had nothing to do with his demon inside.

"Can you two have a seat? I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Inuyasha's gaze lingered on Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Did you get your club business taken care of?" Sango asked, a little bite in her voice as she walked Kagome farther into the room to sit in the two chairs. Across from them Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the couch. Inuyasha propped his feet on the coffee table looking pointedly at Miroku.

"Yes. Everything is sorting itself out." It was a general reply but Miroku could read between the lines. Inuyasha had found out some of what he was looking for and that could be great news.

"You said that you wanted to talk and I'm glad you do, but..." Kagome started with a smile but soon that faded and she looked nervously at Sango. Sango wasn't sure what Kagome was going to say so she shrugged to her friend knowing it wasn't much help. "will you please tell me what happened to the man we were talking to earlier."

He couldn't stop his reaction but he probably wouldn't have anyways. His eyes narrowed and a warning growl escaped his lips. Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome lowered her eyes from him before a soft please came from her lips. Inuyasha didn't think she had really understood his growl but her reaction said something completely different.

"He is fine. I only had him escorted out and barred. Like I said, I don't allow cops in my club." Inuyasha said in a business as always tone.

Kagome looked up smiling just as brightly as ever. Inuyasha's gut twisted.

_Was that fucking man so important to her?_

He was about to say something but Sango beat him to the punch. She narrowed her eyes at him and he couldn't help but laugh internally at the spitfire Miroku had picked this time.

"We're suppose to trust that? Why don't you want cops in here? Got something to hide?" Sango looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be unfazed by her accusations. When she looked at Miroku he flashed her the same smile he had given her in the coffee shop but she'd be damned if he saw how much she liked it now.

"Sango, don't be rude." Kagome said gently as her hand rested on her friend's arm.

Sango looked in to Kagome's pleading blue eyes. She had put together that this guy had saved Kagome but he was clearly a bad guy. Why couldn't Kagome see that? "I don't know why you trust him. You don't even know him! I get what he did for you, I do but-"

Kagome held her hand up stopping Sango's rant. "No, San, you don't get it. I was never able to tell you the whole story." She risked a glance at Inuyasha, he was sitting totally relaxed against the sofa that matched his golden eyes. Those eyes studied her curiously as if the whole story interested him too.

Miroku looked at everyone else in the room not understanding what a woman like Kagome's story would have to do with his friend.

"How much did you keep to yourself, Kagome?" Sango asked almost scared to find out the hurt her friend had hidden.

"Does this involve Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a careful voice not wanting to anger said half demon sitting next to him.

All eyes were on Kagome but her eyes were far away as the memories she tried to bury most roared to the front of her mind. "It was a year ago today..."

**A/N: Yea, I had to. Don't hate me most know where the story is heading but I plan on giving the unknown part of the story that's Kagome's view from before Inuyasha showed up and a little after he left her. SO just hang on 'cause I've already started it.**

**I want to say Thank You and You Rock to everyone who fav'ed, followed, and/or reviewed! Y'all are really the reason I keep going! Next one soon I promise!**


	5. The world's dirty underbelly

**A/N: Sorry to those who were wanting to see Sessh or Rin in the last one. For this one we'll see. I feel like Kagome's view of the night I wrote in Chance is going to be important to the story. :) Hope it doesn't bore y'all too much. Thanks everyone for the R&R!**

_**Kagome's thoughts during the flash back**_

_Talking during the present_

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Chapter Five: The world's dirty underbelly...

(Kagome's flashback to a year ago.)

_The night had snuck up on me like so many nights before. Out of the twenty-second story window the city shimmered with its night life. People moved non-stop here and I liked that. There was always a feeling of life everywhere you turned. The city seemed to have a beat, even a pulse and everyone in it was a part of it._

_I quietly buzzed around the office space in the still of the after hours. Like most nights I was the only one left on my floor and one of the few left in the entire building. It didn't take long to clear my design table and safely store my project. After all was done I texted Sango to see if she still wanted to go out later. Naturally the party animal she was, it was a yes._

_The elevator ride always seemed the longest with only me in it but at the same time it was nice to not be squished in with people and body odors at the end of the day. It always amazed me how the temperatures in the offices were always set to make people sweaty and uncomfortable_.

_**"The higher-ups probably think it makes us work better."**_** I couldn't help but snort. **_**"The only thing it does it turn grown ass people into small whiny children."**_

_The elevator stopped at the bottom, the doors opened and revealed to the night guard that I had a case of the giggles. Clyde, was new as of last month but he seemed nice enough. He was a demon, though what kind of specific demon I didn't know. Clyde was always in his human for and I thought it would be rude to ask. I know some people would call that stupid but I look at it like this, would you like someone coming up and asking you your ethnicity? Most people would say no, that would make someone feel judged, we all live, we all breathe, so isn't a name enough?_

_I had finally curbed my case of the giggles by the time I reached the security station. I gave Clyde a friendly smile which he returned openly._

_"Late night again I see, Ms. Higurashi. I figured as much." Clyde said as he typed something into the computer in front of him. "I assume you are the last from your' office so I'm going to lock up the floor."_

_I had no clue how the security worked but I knew it was good so I didn't question his typing. "Yea, it was just me. There maybe some higher-ups but I really couldn't tell you. Have a good night Clyde, see you tomorrow." I waved as I walked out the door. _

_The street wasn't super busy but there was still a good size crowd to merge into. I started walking towards my apartment which was only four blocks away. I felt that was to close to drive. Passing the alley on the side of the office and heard soft moans. My instincts said keep walking but I knew I would feel guilty if I walked away and there was someone down there that needed help. So against my better judgement I walked between the buildings. The farther I went the darker it became almost like shadows swallowed the light. If the moans hadn't gotten louder I would have turned around, but a couple more steps into the darkness and there was a body letting moans escape._

_Rushing to their side I gently rolled them to face me. "Hey, are you alright? What happened to you."_

_My heart froze when the man's eyes shot open and a devilish smile crossed his face. I had made a mistake and now I would pay for it. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I ran and I screamed. I called out for help, knowing there were people at the end of the alley, I could see them walk by. My heart sank when the man grabbed me around the waist and carried me father into the dark. Still I didn't stop crying out for help and he didn't stop me. He seemed sure no one would bother. As a van door opened and I was thrown inside I realized he was right, no one had bothered to help me._

_In the dark van there was at least six other women huddled to one side. They were all dress like I was, nice blouses, suit jackets, modest pencil skirts or slacks, reasonable business pumps. The women were shaking and crying. I knew that I should be to but I figured it was the shock keeping it at bay. I decided to see if I could figure out where we were going before the shock wore off and I was reduced to a crying mess of hopelessness._

_The van didn't seem to have any windows or they had been blacked out. We weren't speeding, the jerks weren't worried at all that they had just kidnapped seven women. I crept towards the front of the van. There was a divider to keep the back and cab separate but I press my ear to it anyways hoping to hear something. All that came through was mumbles so I hunkered back down to wait. It was the only thing I could do._

_A few minutes later the van door flew open there was a demon and what I think was a man but I couldn't be sure._

_"Any one I want right, Jaksss?" The demon asked. His snake tongue drawing out the 'S' in the other person's name._

_One of the girls started to whimper and that drew the demons eyes straight to her. Faster than any of us could blink the demon reached in and grabbed the crying girl. The door slammed shut and the driver took off again. Even being human I could feel the fear that filled the van. We were being dealt out. There weren't many reasons for demons to be involved in human trafficking, no the reasons were basically the same that humans had. Sex trade was probably in the front of everyone's mind but thanks to some demon courses in college, Sango's demand, I knew slaver's were most likely what we were dealing with._

_The van stopped again and again until it was only me and another girl. She was pretty, even with the trails of make up running down her face. Her dark brown hair was still fairly neat in the bun at the back of her head and her clothes weren't terribly ruffled. I blinked a few times at her as she wrung her hands. She hadn't fought but then she may not have been taken the same way I had. I didn't get time to ask 'cause the door slid open again. I was the closest so I knew it was my turn._

_The demon next to the chick-man was a bit taller than me, almost round, with the worst set of yellow pointed teeth. I didn't give either of them time to think I shoved passed them escaping the van. As I ran I let out the loudest high-pitched scream I could manage. The demon was closing on me fast I had time for one more scream so I begged anyone that could hear to help me. Then the demons arms were latched on to me and the other person, called Jaks, gagged my mouth._

_"Stupid woman, who the hell do you think will help you around here." He asked as he finished tying the gag._

_I struggled to get my hands free from the demons grasp so I could punch the bastard who had stolen me with the plan to sell my life away._

_"I suggest you tie her hands and maybe knock her out." Jaks called over his shoulder as he walked back to the van._

_The demon began wrapping something around my wrist binding them together. It was rough and scratched at my skin as I squirmed. My eyes wandered around the area. Panic filled me ten fold, we were deep in the warehouse district. I couldn't see the normal bright lights of the city, I could hardly even see the soft glow over the top of the distant buildings. There were no cars, no people, the only noise I could hear was the breathing of the demon behind me and the stale wind that blew up the stench of the abandoned area._

_"We love fighters here. They are the best to break because they take so long to give up." His words crawled over my ears and down my neck in a sickening way._

_I wanted to vomit, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream but most of all I wanted to get away. He wanted a fighter, well that's what he'd get. I tried throwing all my weight to the ground but that had little effect on a demon, he dragged me along and I lost my shoes. This was not going to happen, I couldn't let it. I started to thrash against him. The first couple of times I slipped from his grasp falling on the dirty ground ruining my clothes and smudging dirt on my face. He seemed to figure out what I was doing and tightened his grip, but I kept trying to fight free. Suddenly a shadow fell from the roof tops and landed in front of me. My heart went into full panic, pounding unevenly in my ears. _

_**"What if he's the boss come to drag my inside! I can't fight two of them, I'm hardly fight one."**_

_I started fighting harder, I couldn't let them take me!_

_"This is my fucking bitch. Go find you own, you bastard!" The demon holding me yelled at the shadow. I stared in front of me as the shadow stood perfectly still._

_"Keh, if she was your bitch she'd go with you willingly. I'll tell you what, you hand her over and I'm willing to let you live and even forget your ugly mug." I heard the voice in front of me but couldn't belive it. Someone had come to help me. I was in the worst part of the city, the chances that anyone would have heard me and cared to help had been astronomical but there he was._

_I kept struggling, someone had come to help me the least I could do was keep trying to help myself. The bastard behind me was getting angry, he gave a sharp yank on my hair that stopped my movements for a moment. The pain was sharp as it traveled down my neck into my shoulders. I wanted to whimper, make some noise to ease the pain but I wouldn't give the one hurting me that kind of pleasure._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are? I can smell you, fucking half-breed! You better run along before I kill you for interfering!" His voice rang in my ear as he threatened the shadow. But the moment he said half-breed something about the shadow seemed to change. The demon behind me whispered horrible punishments he would give me for this person butting into his boss's business. I fought harder, fear filling me to the brim._

_The shadow stepped into the limited red glow that was trapped in the alley he had claws that gleamed like they had blood stained on them. He wore a smirk on his lips that gave him a look of confidence. He had a mess of bangs that peeked out from the hood he wore. They reflected the red of the distant lights glowed and his eyes shined with a darkened shade of red. The demon behind me loosened his grip on me and I knew I couldn't waste any time. I scrambled to stand even though it was hard to get my balance I did it, then took off. Running passed I looked, only for a moment, at the other demon's face. Leaving the red glow I saw his hair was really silver and his eye were a deep shade of gold. I tried to convey my gratitude as I looked into his eyes, even though it was only a quick glance. As I turned away I sincerely hoped that he saw my thankfulness beyond all the other emotion I had raging inside of me. I had rounded the corner but was still in hearing rage when my capture called out to the shadow._

_"I...Inuyasha! I didn't realize that it was you! If you want the bitch I won't chase her, she's your's."_

_What happened next, I didn't know I took off down the street as fast as I could if my rescuer failed I had to try to be as far as I could. Turning corner after corner trying to do anything but run in a straight line, I realized it was hopeless I had no idea where I was. Out of no where a figure landed in front of my catching me off guard. I fell but an arm circled around my waist pulling me close to the body that owned it. Most of my fear left when I realized it wasn't the demon who had tried to take me into the slaver's den, it was the one who had helped me._

"After some arguing over silly things, Inuyasha took me to the police station. The moment I went inside I got swarmed with questions and taken to the hospital. That's when I had them call you, San." Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes as she smiled softly at her friend.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango cried as she hugged the raven haired woman. "I totally understand why you have acted the way you have this last year." Sango pulled back her dark brown eyes locking with gentle blue ones. "I am so sorry for forcing you to come out tonight."

Kagome giggled and looked passed her friend to where Inuyasha sat, still the perfect picture of relaxation. "It's ok, Sango. I think I can forgive you."

Sango looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha and then back to Kagome. "So you trust him because he helped you when no one else did, even when you where in a better side of town."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, that's a good part of it."

"What do you mean, Ms. Kagome? What more would there be?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Miroku, he didn't have to follow me and untie my bindings. After he did he didn't have to stay near me or even offer to lead me out of the district. Kami knowns I had turned stubborn from the stress by that point but he took me all the way to the police station. He reminded me that he had been on that side of town, that's how he heard my cries. Even though he knew I could tell the police things that could have been bad for him he let me go get the help I needed."

The softness in Kagome's voice as she talked about what he had done for her warmed his heart even though he tried to stop it. The fact that she shortened the story at the end caught his attention. She hadn't said things about when they were alone for a reason but what that reason was he couldn't figure. Watching her, he smiled as she sat talking gently with her friend and his. She smiled and nodded like she hadn't just told the worse story of her life. The small amount of glitter on the roses that crawled up the side of her top shimmered in the light like they had dew drops resting on them. Her dark hair moved like it had a life of its own as she laughed or shook her head to something one of the other two would say. All he could do was watch her with a rare fond smile on his lips.

_"Yes, the chance I took that night saving her had been a chance worth taking."_

Suddenly the door to the office slammed open. "If you ruined the paint on the wall you will have to pay to have the entire room redone." A small voice chided.

"I am sure the whelp's wall is fine." The other voice was not loud but the silence it cut through the office was deafening. "Inuyasha, the time for company is over, you have work to do."

**A/N: Alright so there's Kagome's view of the night. I left out her view of her and Inuyasha's private interactions because she doesn't want Inuyasha to know the feelings she has about those moments. But now what in the world could Sesshomaru want and what should he be wearing? Please R&R! I gladly read everyone given. Until next time.**


	6. I will find you

**A/N: Here we are another chapter, more of my babbling, and I can't tell you all just how grateful I am that you guys like this story and take the time to read it. It is a very good way for me to clear my mind and I'm glad there are people who enjoy it. Ok enough of that. On with the story. Sesshy and Rin have come in the office, now time to see what they want. Will Rin get sidetracked? Most likely but her free flow personality is what I like best about her, I don't think that should change when she's an adult. What about Detective Houjou? I know I bypassed her telling Inuyasha but it will come up soon enough. ;)**

**My grammar, well I know it's not the best, it was as never a strong point for me. If there is anyone who knows a good Beta that does this story style please let me know.**

**I changed the P.O.V. through the whole chapter!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 6: I will find you...

"Hello, Rin." Inuyasha called out. "Can it wait Sesshomaru?" His voice had a slight growl of irritation as he spoke to the demon in the doorway.

Kagome looked at the two that stood in the doorway. The demon Inuyasha called Sesshomaru was tall and slender, in many ways he looked like Inuyasha. The most noticeable differences to her was that the demon in the doorway did not have adorable dog ears, instead he had elfin ears that rested on the side of his head. In the center of his forehead he had a deep purple crescent moon and two magenta stripes on each side of his face. They both had the same strong jaw line and general face shape but his face held the look of being older. It was a less rounded perhaps.

_"Inuyasha's older brother maybe?"_

Sesshomaru's was hair was silver but a bit longer, his bangs less ruffled, it had an all around salon styled look. They had the same golden eyes but where Inuyasha's held heat and passion this new demon's held a coldness that made Kagome want to shudder. Unlike Inuyasha's relaxed clothes, the other was dressed in an all white slim trim double-breasted business suit with gold buttons. A red tie wrapped around his neck, it had a white honeycomb pattern spread randomly over it and in his left breast pocket was a yellow handkerchief with a purple edge. He stood straight and proud as he narrowed his eyes towards Kagome and Sango. Kagome hoped he wouldn't say anything to them, she wasn't sure her voice would answer.

"So you must be with Inuyasha, and you must be with Miroku." A sweet almost, child like voice said. It called Kagome's attention to the woman standing next to the Daiyoukai as she pointed to Kagome and Sango in turn.

She had a beautiful heart-shaped face, large brown eyes that were sparkling and a smile on her lips like she had a great secret to keep. The woman had long flowing hair that was such a dark brown Kagome had mistaken it for black at first. Near the front of her hair, directly behind her bangs on the right side was a small pony tail that stuck out. Even though it was shorter than the rest of her hair ir was still fairly long. She wore a knee-length, sleeveless, peach colored dress with portrait neckline. The dress had large orange squares the fell in a random pattern around the dress and she wore dark green peek toe heels. It was easy to tell she was very short because she only reach the shoulder of the demon behind her with the four-inch heel on.

"Wh-What makes you say that?" Kagome asked unsure of the situation.

The woman giggled with delight, looked swiftly at the youkai behind her and then back at the curious woman. Tapping the side of her nose she said, "I can smell Inuyasha strongly on you and Miroku on your friend, though not as strong." She finished and cocked her head to the side as if something made her curious about the two women.

Looking over at Inuyasha, Kagome felt her cheeks warm while thinking of the greeting he had given her when he came in. He held her very close for longer than he should have, it wasn't surprised that a demon would smell such a thing. Looking back to the new woman Kagome felt confused as well.

_The woman doesn't look like a demon, though she is very beautiful._

She was about to ask when Miroku's voice took over the silence.

"Why, Lady Rin, whatever do you mean by Kagome smelling more like Inuyasha than Sango smells like me? I have sat very close to Sango for over an hour and Inuyasha just arrived a few moments ago." The smile on Miroku's face got a scowl from Sango and the one he addressed as Rin giggled some more.

She raised her finger in the air a look of delight brightening her eyes, "Well, you see-". She began but was cut off by a low growl coming from the demon behind her.

Too Kagome's surprise, instead of being scared she simply let out a sigh while rolling her eyes. It was then that Inuyasha stood and walked closer to the strange pair. A series of growls, grunt and a few other canine type noises came from the two silver-haired demons. Kagome looked to Sango to see if she knew what was going on. She only shook her head, letting her friend know now was not the time to ask. Kagome nodded and turned her attention to Miroku who was watching his boss with a worried look on his face. Kagome didn't know a question she could ask him that he would be able to answer so she too turned her attention back to the door.

"Eep!" A surprised squeak escaped before Kagome could stop it. She had turned around and ended up face to face with the woman, Rin. Her large brown eyes and pleasant smile were just inches away from Kagome's face catching the blue eyed woman completely off guard.

"So how long have you known Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned back from her a little but she didn't seem to notice. She sat on the arm of the chair Kagome was in, patiently waiting for an answer.

Kagome looked around Rin to the door for help but Inuyasha was still communication with the other youkai. She had hoped he would turn around and help her out but instead he only flicked one ear their direction like he was listening for the answer.

"Well, honestly, I have known him for a year. One year tonight actually." Kagome gave her a small smile and watched Inuyasha's ear flicker back forward. Then the growls stopped.

"SO THIS IS AN ANNIVERSARY!?" The girl screamed excitedly clapping her hands in front of her. It was so loud everyone in the room cringed.

"NO! No, this is not an anniversary." Kagome said waving her hands in the air. "I only said I knew him not that we were dating." She tried to explain but from the knowing smile Rin gave her, Kagome could tell her words fell on deaf ears.

She tapped the side of her nose again before turning around looking towards the door. "Well, somethings say different." Inuyasha sighed shaking his head. Then Rin turned back to Kagome. "You and your friend have to come dancing with me!"

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry we'll have a blast and drinks are on the house." She threw a smile over her shoulder at Inuyasha who only nodded his head once. "See, so let's go have fun and you can tell me how you met Yash and how you met Miroku." Rin turned her full attention to Sango. The shorter woman tilted her head again as she stared. There was curiosity in her eyes once again as if she couldn't figure something out. "You know, you really don't seem like his type. Miroku is a real pervert-"

"Hey!" Miroku interrupted but his out burst was only met by a rumbling noise that didn't sound happy at all. Miroku's eyes flickered to the doorway then back to Rin. "Forgive me, Lady Rin."

Rin smiled and nodded at him then threw a glare over her shoulder before looking back to Sango. "Like I said a pervert and usually has girls around who look easy. You look totally normal and like you have a mind of your own." Rin beamed a smile at Sango who seemed like she didn't know whether to blush, say thank you, or hit Miroku again.

"Thank you?" She said slowly like she still wasn't sure she picked the right one.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the awkward moment. The night had been anything but what they had expected and a drink wouldn't be so bad. "I think some dancing and a drink is a great idea."

Sango looked at her friend for a moment then nodded in agreement. Rin jumped up and down a few times before walking back to the door. "Sesshomaru-sama, I will be on the dance floor if you want to join me."

"Do as you wish, Rin. Inuyasha and I have some things to handle." His voice might have been soothing if it wasn't for the icy edge to it that made blood run cold. Rin on the other hand smiled up at him before stretching to give him a kiss on the cheek. Because of his height he ended up needing to bend slightly so she could reach.

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to where Kagome was standing. He was irritated that his brother had shown up, there were still things he had needed to ask her. The time it took him in the basement had been longer than he realized. Inuyasha had wanted to talk with Kagome just the two of them but he had a feeling she wouldn't want to leave her friend alone with Miroku and honestly he couldn't blame her. Inuyasha had spent more time holding on to Kagome in the beginning than he should have and that had also cut into the time he had needed to get information. But there was nothing for it, once he had gotten that close to her all he wanted to do was be covered in her plum blossom scent.

Rin and her big mouth almost told Kagome exactly why he had held her so long, luckily his bastard brother didn't think it was something that needed to be said. Unfortunately he did think that it was something to be growled about. So then Inuyasha had to explain who Kagome was and how they met, why she was here, what kind of information he was about to ask her for, which then lead to why Sesshomaru was there in the first place.

"Kagome, I have more club business I have to take care of. If it's handled before you leave I'll find you." Inuyasha said bluntly as he stopped about a foot away from her.

"And if I leave before your business is over?" Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip biting slightly as her deep blue eyes washed over Inuyasha's face.

He bent closer to Kagome's face with a big smirk, "Don't worry, Wench,", then he tapped the side of his nose, "I'll find you.".

Kagome stared into his burning gold eyes and felt like she could be consumed by their blaze. "Even if I'm not here, Dog boy?"

Her question caught everyone off guard, except Sesshomaru. His expression hadn't changed other than his eyes narrowing and relaxing. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to make of the question. He had spent the last year wanting to see her, thinking about searching her out, and now she was saying...what? That she wanted him to coming looking for her.

"Keh." Was the only response he could give as he straighten back up. Even though it sounded like he could have cared less, Kagome smiled up at him with joy radiating from her.

"Alright enough of that! Let's go girls while the night's still young!" Rin called from the door. Sango and Kagome walked over to her, both women watched Sesshomaru out of the corner of their eyes and tried not to step too close to him as they followed Rin out.

"Well that was interesting." Miroku said finally moving from his spot in the couch.

"Monk, you will go to the garage and instruct the wolf to bring that nosy police officer to this office in ten minutes." Sesshomaru said without actually looking at Miroku.

Despite Miroku's many flaws, questioning Sesshomaru was not something he would do without good reason and just being curious was not a good reason when it came to his boss's older brother. So with only a bow he exited the room leaving the Taisho brothers to their business.

"Come."

"What, no please?" But all Inuyasha got was a growl in return. Shaking his head at Sesshomaru's impatient he followed into the elevator.

The ride to the top floor was silent hell, like everything he did with the bastard.

_I guess after a few centuries you run out of shit to say._

Inuyasha snickered to himself at the thought of Sesshomaru, his stoic brother, possibly being a talkative pup.

_Feh, fat chance._

"I am glad that you find this all humorous. We had not planned for you to become known in any way for at the very least an other six months. But as always you have managed to mess up the most carefully laid plans." Sessh stepped out of the elevator and glided down the hall to his office and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru's office was twice the size of Inuyasha's office but he did have an entire floor to work with while Inu only had half of one. Sesshomaru had thought it was funny, half a floor for half a demon. No one understood his sense of humor or the fact that he thought he had one. It was sad really but Rin was working on it. Maybe by the end of the next century she will have made some real head way.

They walked into his office, Rin had got her hands on it too. There was an oversize mahogany desk with a large chair with dark purple padding. The entire thing was close to resembling a throne. Inuyasha rolled his eyes every time he walked in and saw it. There were large windows lining the side of the room that faced out towards the city. Had his office been on the other side the only view would have been the warehouse district. The carpet was a champagne color and the walls were off white and on the wall opposite the windows was the gigantic mural of the old man in his true form battling against some humans as he flew through the sky. Inu didn't look at it as he walked by. He had seen it thousands of time, had every inch of it memorized but in the end it was still just a picture and the old man was still just as dead.

"You will wear this." Sessh handed his younger brother a zipped clothing bag. Inuyasha unzipped it, looked at the suit, back at his brother and then again at the suit.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He asked staring at the suit. He didn't where suits unless it was one of Sesshomaru's bullshit business gatherings or something stupid the Daiyoukai had slapped their family name on. Interrogations didn't need dressing up the last he knew and definitely not when Inu did them.

"Ah, there is that wit. I wondered where it was hiding as you talked with that woman."

Sesshomaru's dismissive tone towards Kagome didn't sit well with Inuyasha for some fucking reason. His eyes flew away from the suit to his brother and a warning grow crept over his lips. Instantly Inuyasha found himself pinned to the wall next to the mural with Sesshomaru's claw closing around his throat.

"You will remember that you are still not strong enough to truly challenge me. Know that until I die or you begin a true pack of your own, I am your Alpha." His voice was calm but his eyes had become red and were growing larger as he spoke.

If Sessh transformed he would destroy the back half of the building, with Rin on the dance floor Inu was sure the club was safe. Him on the other hand, being so close to the transformation was not going to be good. Inuyasha knew what he had to do to stop this without them taking out the office at the very least but Inu really didn't want to submit to the bastard. Still it was a hit his pride could take for a night. Inuyasha wanted to see Kagome again after this interrogation and being able to walk was part of that plan. He would just have to fight Sessh's ass twice as hard next time. Decision made Inuyasha lowered his eyes and let out a small whimper.

Sesshomaru was so shocked he actually dropped Inuyasha in surprise. Narrowing his eyes from his new place on the floor, Inuyasha glared at his brother but didn't growl. He didn't have time for all this extra shit. Sesshomaru seemed to have all the time in the world as he loomed over me.

"Who is she to you that you would submit to me?" Sesshomaru's eyes had converted back to their icy gold but they never let up as they searched Inuyasha's own golden orbs.

Inuyasha froze for a moment as the question sank in deeper the smartass come back died on his tongue.

_Who the fuck is she to me? Some woman who I saved a year ago. But I went out of my way to help her and still don't know why._

_**You know who she is and she called to us, that's why.**_

_That doesn't make any fucking sense._ Inuyasha felt stupid growling to himself but sometimes he had to.

**It's not that hard to figure out that we like her. The demon likes her a bit more than the two of us but still the point remains.**

After dealing with Inuyasha for so long Sesshomaru could tell when the other parts of his mind put in their two cents. At first he had thought that his pathetic half-breed brother was slightly insane but time had proven that was not actually the case. Inuyasha being half demon had three forms and each of those forms seemed to have a conscience which were able to feed him thoughts and feeling. Sesshomaru could admit being able to shut out part of ones demon instincts while still keeping other parts could come in handy, but aside from the times Rin confused him he could not see a reason to need human emotions.

It was there in Inuyasha's eyes that he didn't know the answer to the question his brother asked but the demon blood inside of him had already answered it.

"If you don't know what she means to you then why mark her with your scent?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped away from his younger brother and grabbed up the suit.

"It was only enough for the night. There isn't a fucking demon stupid enough to mess with her while she's down this way." Inuyasha replied standing up brushing off imaginary dust.

"Hn." Was all the Daiyoukai was willing to say as he handed the suit to his half demon brother.

Inuyasha only nodded, snatching the suit as he turned to the bathroom. For a bastard who acted like he could give a fuck less, Sesshomaru could see through him like a window. Pushing open the wall Inu stepped into the bathroom to change and brood.

Two minutes later Inuyasha stepped back out wearing a white, three-piece suit. He had the jacket open revealing the pastel blue vest. He didn't wear a tie so the top two buttons of his white shirt were left undone. In the left breast pocket was a maroon colored handkerchief. As he did for every event Sesshomaru demanded he go to, Inuyasha laid his ears down and arranged his hair to cover them before pulling it back into a high ponytail. His bangs were ruffled enough to hide the bumps his ears caused when he relaxed from forcing them down.

Sesshomaru nodded his approval and Inuyasha grunted his discontent. Then both demons turned to leave the office they were in to return to the other. They walked in silence down the hall until they reached the elevator. Sesshomaru pressed for the doors to open and then inside pressed for them to go back down.

"The wolf will be on the way to your office with the Detective who the woman was so worried about." Sesshomaru said. Even though others wouldn't have heard the smugness in his voice Inuyasha did.

The thought of Kagome and that damn Detective pissed Inuyasha off more than he wanted to admit but the rumbling in his chest said it all for him. Sesshomaru said nothing but the ghost of a smirk that played at his lips let Inuyasha know he would not be hearing the end of it anytime soon.

The elevator made a ding and the doors peeled back to the reveal Inuyasha's office with a few new additions. There was a large desk a few feet in front of the glass with a Sesshomaru type throne behind it with gold padding. In one of the new red chairs in front of the desk sat the cop who had started all the problems Inuyasha had found in his lap tonight.

"We were told you wanted to talk to him, Boss." Kouga said with a toothy grin.

At the word boss the brown hair officer turned to face the elevator. Inuyasha smirked as the man's brown eyes doubled in size before returning to normal. This looked like it might be fun after all.

**A/N: Alrighty so there it is. ;) I'm moving on to the next hoping to post both at the same time. I guess we'll see. Thank you to everyone who has given support with your awesome reviews and helpful advice. I really don't mind whatever you feel you need to say IF you feel it is helpful, which is all it has been so far. A BIG THANK YOU again to everyone who reads and everyone who reviews.**


	7. Interrogations

**A/N: Thank you again to all of my readers! **

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters.

However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Chapter seven: Interrogations...

The music on the dance floor was loud but not so loud that you couldn't hear the person next to you. Some American rap song was thumping causing all the bodies on the floor to pulse up and down with the beat line. Rin had them out in the middle of the floor bumping and pulsing with all the bodies. After a few song she lead the girls away from the floor to the bar where she ordered a round of sweet Shochu cocktails for Kagome and Sango. They gathered their drinks and followed Rin around to a raised booth marked private. She didn't have to say anything the wolf demon on guard simply reached over to unclasp the velvet rope for her and then clipped it behind Sango.

The booth had large red curtains on both sides giving an illusion of privacy and actually blocking out some of the music. A black leather couch seat wrapped around in a half square fashion and there was a low table in the middle. Rin walked to the back and sat down motioning for the other two to join her.

"So ladies, who wants to go first?" Rin asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, we actually ended up here because Miroku invited Sango." Kagome offered up quickly shooting Sango and apologetic glance. She had already been through her story and wanted a little more time before going through it again.

Rin turned expectantly to Sango who was still in shock from being thrown under the bus. "Where did you and Miroku meet? And how in the world did that lecher talk you into being his guest?"

"Um...I actually didn't know he was a perv until I introduced him to Kagome and he asked her to bear his children."

Kagome was glad no one was sitting in front of Rin because her spit take action went half way across the table after hearing Sango.

"HE WHAT!" She wiped her chin and looked at the other two with brown eyes the size of saucers. "Does Inuyasha know?"

Sango and Kagome exchanged a confused look before Kagome answered. "No, it hadn't come up and I don't really see how it would be his concern."

"Oh, sweety, that's so cute. You have a lot to learn but for now back to how you met Miroku." Rin stated as she pinned Sango with a you're not off that easy look.

_Sango's Flashback..._

_"Sango, I will take my coffee in thirty minutes, after I have finished with the next meeting." His cold red eyes only flickered to me for a moment but it was enough to make my skin crawl._

_"Yes, Mr. Muso." I replied before leaving his office. I had plenty of practice not running out of the room but it was still hard._

_My boss, Onigumo Muso, had bought the company I worked for about nine months ago. Most employees were allowed to keep their jobs and positions. That of course meant I was still head secretary to the big cheese. Problem...This big cheese was by far the creepiest demon I had ever met and being a licensed demon slayer, I had seen my share of creepy ass demons. Still, even though he gave me a horrible feeling in my gut he had been a fair boss and made the transition comfortable for everyone._

_I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized I walked out of the building and down the street completely on autopilot. Standing in front of the small café that was around the corner from the office building, I took a deep breath. I was over thinking things, I knew I was. Plus, I had already done a check on Mr. Muso and everything had come back clean, not squeaky clean but what you would expect from anyone who had made it to the top._

_Walking in I spotted Ayame behind the counter. Her dark red pigtails bopping around as she filled orders and talked with customers. Ayame was a wolf demon, granddaughter of a pack leader to be exact. She didn't need to work but she liked to socialize and said she was searching for someone in the city. Her emerald eyes caught me lingering by the door, I held up two fingers and she nodded her head getting back to what she was doing._

_I stepped to the side so that other people could get in and out without me being in their way. There was four maybe five orders in front of me so I figured I had time to work out how I was going to get Kagome to go out with me on the weekend. She was my best friend and now that a year was coming up on her incident, getting her out would help._

_There were two guys talking loudly outside but I really didn't care to pay attention. Suddenly a body slammed into me knocking me off-balance, I didn't go down but that didn't mean I wasn't pissed at the jerk who pushed me. I spun around to give him a piece of my mind. There in front of me was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. He was taller than me by about two inches when I wasn't in heel putting him around five-eleven or six-foot. The dark black hair on his head had a small tuft of bangs and the rest was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. In his left ear was two small, gold hoop earrings and his eyes...I think I stopped breathing as I stared into his bright violet eyes. I looked down to see he had grabbed ahold of my hand._

_"My beautiful..." His voice was perfect, not to deep, not to soft but still masculine. He blinked at me and I realized I was staring and he was waiting for my name._

_"Sango." I supplied softly._

_"My beautiful, Sango, I'm Miroku. I would like to say how sorry I am for my brashness in bumping you so roughly. I would like to make it up to you by buying your coffees."_

_Right on time Ayame came over with my coffees, Miroku wasted no time telling her that they would be on his bill. She smiled and with a nod she turned around and headed back to her job._

_I glanced at my watch and realized I had to get back. "Thank you, Miroku. A simply sorry would have been fine but I do appreciate you paying for my drinks."_

_Before I could get one foot out of the door his hand grabbed mine again. "Take my card. It has both of my numbers, call me if you would like. I work at the new club The Half Demon, if you say my name at the door you and a friend are welcome to come."_

_"Thank you, but I don't know-" He held up his hand and cut off the rest of my sentence._

_"I will have you and a guest on the list come when ever you want. I work almost every weekend." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I will wait with bated breath until I hear from you, My Beautiful, Sango."_

_I felt like a bobble head as I nodded backing towards the door. My cheeks were so hot I thought I would faint from the blood rushing to my face._

_End Flashback..._

"He seemed so nice when I met him. Why couldn't he have been a creeper from the get go and save me the disappointment?" Sango grabbed her drink and drank the rest down. Rin gave her a soft smile and flagged down one of the many waitresses walking the floor.

"To be honest with you, I have never heard him be anything but a hentai. The fact that he wasn't with you from the get go speaks volumes to me." Sango looked at her like she had sprouted wings. "Then again I have known Miroku for a good while now."

"Yea, well I won't be knowing him any longer after this." Sango accepted the drink that was brought to her with a smile and a thank you. "I mean what kind of man invites you out and then hits on your friend and that's not even mentioning all the women he touched when he lead us to the lounge we were in earlier."

"Office." Rin spoke absent-mindedly.

"What?"

"That was actually Inuyasha's office." Rin said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, it seemed more like a V.I.P. lounge." Sango said thoughtfully.

"I know there is no helping him." She hung her head for a moment but it snapped back up just as quickly. "So, Kagome, right? How did you met Inuyasha. I know it was not in a café, that's just not his style."

Kagome laughed nervously, her grip on the glass in her hand increased. "No, no, it was defiantly not in a café." Kagome settled in to tell Rin the cliff-notes version of what she had finally revealed to Sango earlier. She just couldn't handle telling it all again.

In the red and black office Sesshomaru stood in front of the glass watching his mate ask questions to the women who had been in the room with his idiot brother and the overly sex driven monk. One of the things he loved the most about his Rin was that she could get almost anyone to tell her anything and they would hardly even think twice about it.

That brought his attention back to the conversation in the room. Even with his mind wandering he had heard and could tell you every detail said. The Detective, a man named Houjou was helpful in some ways. Being an officer of the law he had a great many rules restricting his mouth and Sesshomaru for one was fed up with it.

"Tell us your relation to the women you were with before you were escorted out." It had been the first time he had spoken and he could smell the sickening scent of the little man's worry.

"Why would you want to know about them?" Houjou was not sure talking back to THE Sesshomaru Taisho was his best bet but his case had been going nowhere, cracking the district was just not happening, so if there was a link between the Taisho's and Kagome's case then maybe, just maybe he could make some head way.

"I did not ask for your suspicions, I asked for an explanation of the relationship you have to the two women who were seen at the table with you." Sesshomaru's tone of voice never changed but that look in his eyes gave no room for another vain attempt at arguing.

_Houjou's Flashback..._

_The station was busy but not with anything important to the cases I had in the warehouse district. People walked in there and never walked out, women were said to be screaming for help out there but where no one could or would say. The place was a maze. Demon dens and slave houses moved every three to four hours and they covered their tracks from other demons sniffing them out. The district had so much lingering demon aura that monks and priestesses couldn't track the movements to give any kind of location. That left good ol'e human leg work which was going nowhere._

_I leaned my elbows on my desk and rested my forehead against my hands. I stayed that way for a few minutes until the station exploded with shouts and calls. A uniform officer came crashing through my door looking like he was about to have a heart attack._

_"Detective, we have a woman out here who says she just escaped from deep in the district!"_

_I was up out of my chair and heading out the door before the officer had a chance to turn around. This was it, this was the break I needed. I made my way through the crowd of people quickly only to be stopped short by the sight of the woman in front of me. I couldn't believe that _**she**_ had escaped from the worse place in the city._

_She was huddle around a cup of coffee with a large blanket thrown around her shoulders. Her ebony hair was a frazzled mess falling from her bun to lay around her shoulders and crawl down the back of the blanket. She had a petite heart-shaped face that was looking at the female officer sitting next to her. Every few seconds she would let her eyes sweep the room. They were a breath-taking Egyptian blue, deep with emotions and ancient secrets. I watched as her dark pink lips would move as she spoke to the officer or smile at something that was said. She was dirt stained, it was clear she had struggled hard. Where her wrist stuck out from the blanket I could see red marks and even some dried blood. Her shoes were missing and hoes ripped so badly I couldn't figure how they stayed on her feet. Still she would flash a brilliant smile at anyone who was near showing her kindness._

_Slowly I walked over to the two women. "Officer Timai, I need your report on my desk by morning. I will take over from here. I believe a trip to the hospital is in order." I smiled softly at the woman not sure if she was frightened by men at the moment or not._

_"Yes, Detective. Kagome, this is Detective Houjou. He is the lead on everything involving the district." Something flickered through the woman's eyes, but as quickly as I saw it, that something was gone. "This is Kagome Higurashi. I will contact your friend so that she can meet you at the hospital. Don't worry Kagome you're in the best hands." Timai gave us a wink and then left to do her work._

_I offered Ms. Higurashi my hand. She studied it for a moment before letting me help her stand. "Don't worry, Ms. Higurashi, we are the good guys. All we want to do is help."_

_After she was on her feet I remembered she had no shoes. I went to my office and grabbed some medicinal sandals I kept on hand. She took them gratefully and slipped them on. I gently lead her to the front desk. While we waited for my car to come around I made small talk with her. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough to answer some questions that would be important after the doctors had a chance to check her out._

_The drive to the hospital wasn't a long one but the wait for her to get checked over seemed to take forever. I told the woman at the desk to have her clothing bagged for evidence, she complied and went off to retrieve them. When they brought them out to me my hopes for getting anything useful off of them were dashed. The nurse explained that when they told her they needed to take them she agreed but last-minute remembered her house keys were in the pocket of her suit jacket. She leaned to quickly and knocked over a bottle of peroxide. It was open from cleaning her wounds so it spilled all over the clothing. Too make matters worse she realized that the keys weren't in there so all that possible evidence gone for nothing._

_Finally I was allowed to go into her room and question her. When I walked in she was hooked up to a heart monitor. The nurse had explained that with all the energy she had used to escape they had wanted to give her an I.V. but she out right refused so they placed the monitor on to make sure everything was ok._

_"Ms. Higurashi, is it alright to ask you a few questions now? I know what you have been through must have been horrible but if we wait to long details that could save others might be lost." I tried to explain as gently as I could, other women were going through the same thing and she could have information that could same them._

_"Yes, I understand. I'm willing to tell you what I can, but can you have them take this off? The beeping is hurting my head." Her voice was a bit scratchy, I figured she had done a lot of screaming during the night. "Look, I promise if I pass out I'll take the I.V. and even stay a day no arguing, but right now my head is killing me and this is not helping." Her blue eyes pleaded with me._

_I walked over to the door and talked to the nurse for a moment. She agreed to the conditions and shut off the monitor but left the pads on just incase._

_"Ms. Higurashi can you tell me how you ended up in the warehouse district?" I asked slipping easily into the roll of my job._

_"I was kidnapped from work and thrown in a van with six other women." She had her chin set firm even when her voice wanted to waiver._

_"Were you taken from the street or your home?"_

_"No, I walked into the alley next to my job when I heard what sounded like someone in trouble." I scribbled as she continued her story filling in as many details as she could remember about the men, their ploy to get her in the alley, the way all the women were dressed. Things we hadn't known and now did, could help more than I think she knew._

_"Can you describe the outside of the van?" I asked but I wasn't hopeful._

_She shook her head, no. "The only time I had a chance to look at it, it was not what I was focused on."_

_"Did any of the other women escape with you? Are they maybe lost in the district."_

_"You don't believe that or you would have asked a while back." She gave me a sad smile. It looked like the weight of what had happened to her was starting to hit her. "We stopped five times before me. Each stop was a few minutes drive away from the one before. Five to ten minutes maybe, lots of turns involved. Every stop the man I mentioned, Jaks, would open the door for a new demon. The demon would grab a girl the door shut and the van moved again. I have no idea what happened to the other women who were in the van with me." Tears tumbled gently down her cheeks. I grabbed the box of tissues and brought it back to her. "Thanks." Came out muffled as she wiped her face._

_"Ms. Higurashi, can you tell me how you escaped from the district?" For a moment I saw hesitation in her beautiful eyes but then she nodded and took a deep breath._

_"My turn came, I was closest so I knew it was me. The door opened, I rushed out of the van taking off down the street. I got out two loud screams for help before the demon caught me. I was bound, gagged and dragged to the nearest alley."_

_"I don't understand if they caught you how is it you were able to escape?" I was confused she said she escaped she had a story to back up being kidnapped but now she was saying they caught her. _

_"Someone out there heard my screams and came to help me." Ms. Higurashi's eyes and voice softened as the memory crossed her mind._

_I stared at her in total shock as my pen slipped out of my hand. It was unprofessional but what she said made no sense. Another demon stealing her for their own business, I could see that but someone out there already in the district heard her and helped her._

_"I know, it's shocking. The demon holding me thought so too, he dropped my arms and I booked it out of there. A few minutes later the guy who saved me untied me and showed me the way out then he took off." She shrugged her shoulders like it had been no big deal but her eyes said just how big of a deal she found it to be._

_"Did you see his face, catch a name, could you tell a species?" This was it something I could use!_

_"No, no, and demon. I think. I was running on shock and still might be, none of that seemed important." The woman in front of me turned away from me to stare out of the window beside her bed._

_My hopes were dashed. She knew something but she wasn't going to tell me. It was there in the stern set of her body. Maybe with the follow-up I could get more._

_"OH MY-KAGOME!" A voice yelled from the doorway right before a brown-haired woman rushed in and pulled Ms. Higurashi into a hug. "When the police called and asked if I was your friend I thought the worst! I'm so thankful you're ok!"_

_The woman pulled away and looked me over before decided I was ok, or at least that's what I translated it to be. "Is she done here, officer?"_

_"Detective." Ms. Higurashi corrected causing me to smile. "Sango, this is Detective Houjou. Detective Houjou, this is my best friend Sango."_

_We shook hands briefly. "Yes, we are finished. Ms. Higurashi, I would like to do a follow-up with you in a few days but for now I suggest that you stay with your friend." Both women nodded. I headed for the door as they gave me their thanks which I accepted before I reminded them it was my job. As I closed the door I heard Ms. Higurashi break into tears. A woman who seemed that strong, I imagine she held out until now to lose it. What an amazing woman._

_End Flashback..._

"So other than doing your job, you have no connections to the women?" Inuyasha asked hiding the satisfaction he felt inside.

The Detective looked uncertainly from one brother to the other. This had been the first time he had ever seen either of them. The older had the clear marking of a demon but the younger ones only points were his silver hair and clawed fingers. Houjou wasn't sure what he expected a half demon to look like but he knew he hadn't expected him to look so human.

"Are you ready to tell me why the fuck you're in my club speaking ill of me?" Inuyasha stated, his gold eyes never letting up.

"No, I'm afraid that is not something that I can discuss." Detective Houjou gave an open smile to the half demon in front of him.

The man and the wolf demon who had brought him into the office stepped a little closer to their boss. Inuyasha clearly didn't find humor in anything that Houjou had said and the last words out of his mouth were no different.

"Very well, you are barred from this establishment. Any person who enters and is discovered to be a fucking officer of the law will be barred as well. If you and your people do not leave me alone I will file police harassment charges against you personally, Detective Houjou, and your department." Inuyasha rose from his chair and walked over to the window where Sesshomaru had remained for the interrogation. Looking out the window it didn't take his eyes long to fall on Kagome. She was sitting in his private booth with Rin. "Do you think you and your department can afford that kind of suit?"

"Confident you would win?" Houjou asked as he examined the backs of the two youkai in front of him. Neither flinched, neither wavered. Inuyasha had shown the most emotion during the questions but even that had been limited.

"We have the money and lawyers to insure our success. Plus, neither of us have done anything wrong to call for the police invading our place of business. Inuyasha has just returned from studying abroad and I did not have a single blemish on my record. So, if this course of action is followed then we will take actions of our own." Sesshomaru stated to the glass. Then he turned nodding to Miroku and Kouga.

"Wait, are you willing to offer a list of schools which Inuyasha has been attending?" The Detective asked quickly as the other two men in the room moved forward.

"Keh." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"I see, so anywhere with language art as the top major is probably out." Akitoki smiled broadly as he watched Sesshomaru place a steady hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"If you provide adequate evidence to what you suspect my brother has done, then I would be more than happy to give you the proof that you have...barked up the wrong tree." A small smirk twitched at the side of his mouth causing the officer of the law to involuntarily shiver.

"Then I shall see you both soon. Now if you would be so kind as to allow me to say a proper goodbye to Ms. Higurashi, you know to reassure her of my health."

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip the smile from the fucking Detectives face. Though physically was what he was itching for a thought crossed his mind that would work just as well. "Of course, I would hate to have her worry. You can follow me."

**A/N: Ahhh! We are never leaving the club! So I thought I would get Kagome out of there by the end of this one but Inuyasha's jealousy sparked what's coming next. So off we go to another chapter. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me. I hope you are not let down by the last two chapters. Those waiting for some action...well, I can't say much but that trouble that Kagome's been hiding from for the last year is about to show up.**

**Shochu, a distilled spirit made with rice, sweet potatoes and sugarcane. Shochu is popular due to its health benefits. There is less weight gain than other liquors and less of a hangover.**


	8. In the crowd

**A/N: Hope everything comes out the way I want it to. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. If there is anything that displeases you please politely tell my in a pm or review but remember...If you don't have anything nice to say don't say nothing at all. ;) We all know Thumper gave us good life lessons! Enough of that on with the fic!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

Chapter 8: In the crowd...

Kagome, Sango and Rin sat in the private lounge for a few drinks talking and laughing. Rin was a bundle of questions. Kagome didn't really mind. She thought that Rin was a sweet heart and some of the things that came out of her mouth were hilarious. Sango on the other hand was guarded in her answers but Sango was naturally suspicious. Kagome knew that Sango had done backgrounds on her last three bosses if that said anything about the girls trust issues. She had probably ran one on Miroku as well before even coming to the club.

"Girls, I have a small request. It will seem weird but you know nothing's fun if there's not a little weird." Rin smiled as she laughed more than she probably should have, but her laughing caused Sango and Kagome to join in.

After a few moments the girls got control of themselves. "So, Rin, you had a request?" Kagome said taking in a deep breath.

"Yes!" She squealed. Clearing her throat she sat up straighter and smoothed her hair. Not knowing why she was adjusting the other two followed suit without really thinking about it. "In about two minutes I'd really appreciate it if neither of you would mention Inuyasha's ears or how exactly you know him. Please."

Kagome and Sango exchanged a look of confusion before nodding eagerly to Rin. Rin smiled at the girls before turning her attention to the front of the booth. Standing there was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Detective Houjou and the wolf demon who had taken him away.

"Hello, Mate. How is your evening with the girls." Sesshomaru asked as he stepped next to Rin. She offered him up her hand which he laid a kiss upon before he seated himself.

"We were just catching up. It's been a wonderful evening I'm so glad we were able to do this. Don't you girls agree?" Rin beamed.

Sango and Kagome were a bit to gone to worry about figuring Rin out, she seemed like someone they wouldn't be able to figure out sober. Sango nodded her head but Kagome was busy trying to remind herself how to breathe. If she had though Inuyasha looked good before then now he was down right delicious.

His silver hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, only the hair of his bangs were loose. He had changed into a white suit but unlike Sesshomaru's double-breasted suit jacket Inuyasha's was only two buttons. Of course neither button was done up, instead a form fitted pastel blue vest was in full view. Inuyasha didn't wear a tie but had the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone letting his tan skin peek out. Kagome was lost staring at him as he slowly walked forward. When he was only a few steps from her she realized why Rin had made her request earlier. His ears were gone again!

"Why the sad face, Wench? Did you miss me that much?" Inuyasha snickered as he came close enough to take her hand. He pulled her up in one swift movement smirking at her the whole time.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled stepping back from him. "You know good and well that my name is not WENCH!" Kagome stared at him with her small hands planted firmly on her hips.

Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped a hand around her small waist. He couldn't have been happier with her reaction to him in front of Detective _Hobo_. Pulling her close Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's ear as his clawed fingertips of his free hand gently brushed her hair back, "Did you ever think that I like your reaction, Kagome?" What he whispered was not that intimate but looking at them from another angle. It seemed more than what it was.

Kagome giggled and pushed him back so he was no longer leaning into her, she was to tipsy for arguing so she just ignored his teasing. The clearing of a throat called her attention over to the velvet rope. There stood Akitoki Houjou staring at Inuyasha's arm now wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Detective Houjou, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome shouted as she escaped Inuyasha's grasp and stepped over to the officer. Inuyasha growled slightly at her loss but a touch of Rin's hand reminded him of the place and he let her go.

"Of course, Ms. Higurashi, I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" He flashed a brilliant smile at her but his brown eyes shone with concern.

"Oh, yes. The good Lady Rin has treated me and Sango to a very delightful evening." Some more giggles escaped Kagome as she thought of the fun she had.

"Ms. Higurashi, I wasn't aware that you were so familiar with the Taisho family." The Detective looked around her to the Taisho brothers who were talking with the small woman who had sat by Kagome only a moment ago.

"I'm not incredibly familiar with them. I can say I have known Inuyasha longer than Sesshomaru and Rin." She smiled brightly at the officer in front of her.

Houjou nodded thinking over her words, she was slightly drunk that much he could tell but maybe she still knew what she was saying. "I would like to stop by and talk with you some time. With a year passing we need to do a follow-up."

"Oh...umm...I don't live in the same place and I work some where new. I'm busy all day, I just don't know when that'd be possible." Inuyasha could feel Kagome's instant discomfort at the words the Detective had said.

Inuyasha came up and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Detective Houjou, you wanted to show Kagome that you were in good health. She has seen that but now that you are upsetting my guest, I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Sure, Mr. Taisho. I will be seeing you and your brother soon." He said to Inuyasha, then a large smile appeared on his face as he looked at Kagome. "Ms. Higurashi, I would like to see you soon as well. Please take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Detective. You take care of yourself as well." Kagome smiled as she unwittingly leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

Miroku and Kouga walked the Detective to the door. Inuyasha smirked as that idiot detective continued checking over his shoulder probably to see if Kagome was still leaning against him. He looked down at the small woman who was lazily posed against his chest. She was smiling and rocking back and forth subconsciously to the music.

"Detective Houjou is such a nice guy." Kagome said almost like an after thought. Inu growled lowly at her words, neither him or his demon liked her thinking that the detective was a _nice guy_.

Unfortunately the growl reminded her that her body was lounging against his. Immediately she froze her rocking movements are turn her face up to Inuyasha. Instantly he was drowning in her blue pool once again. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled with emotions that confused him as a male. The waviness of her dark hair flowed over her shoulders while some was trapped behind her where their bodies met. The drinking had caused her cheeks to have a lite flush to them and had made her already dark pink lips even darker.

Kagome stirred the demon inside of him and as beautiful as she was Inuyasha still had to believe that she didn't belong in his world. With A heavy sigh he removed his body from hers and lead her back to the couch. She looked unsure for a moment then took her seat next to Rin while Inuyasha walked around and sat next to Sesshomaru. Sango and Rin watched them silently but the minute they sat down the girls jumped straight back into conversation as if they were still sitting alone.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha could see the question he was asking and honestly he just didn't want to answer it. So Inuyasha shook his head and to his surprise Sessh let it go with a simple 'Hn'.

Inuyasha let his eyes wander over the crowd that filled the place. Males and females, human and demon alike talking, smiling, dancing, drinking, doing drugs they thought no one knew about. Inuyasha's golden eyes rolled around in his head.

_Some people can be so stupid._

_**You are the one who is being stupid! She is right there. Why are we over here?!**_

_Shut up! You ain't helping the fucking situation._

An exhausted sigh escaped suddenly dry lips as Inuyasha hung his head. In all the years of his life the fucking demon inside of him had little to say about anything that was not survival related. Last he checked the woman sitting on the other side of his brother's mate was not vital to survival. Yet here they were again, and Inuyasha was fighting with himself about whether she belonged in the same world as him or not.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha war with himself yet again. He knew it had something to do with the woman on the other side of Rin. This Kagome Higurashi was bringing trouble with her. She most likely had no idea but Sesshomaru could sense the power around her. It would not be long before others sensed the amount of uncontrolled power within her. Inuyasha seemed unconcerned or unaware of the power in the woman.

Rin could feel uncertainty coming from her mate. She knew it revolved around Inuyasha and Kagome. As much as Rin liked the girl but she couldn't figure how this girl fit in. Yes, she had heard Kagome's story and yes, she was mortified by it. But Inuyasha was not the kind of demon to come to someone rescue. It's not that he was horrible or evil, he just didn't usually give a fuck. That was the simple fact about him and sadly his brother.

Kagome and Sango laughed unaware of the curious glances that were going on around them. In spite of the evenings events Sango found that she really was having a good time. She had gotten Kagome out of her funk. And okay, she could admit her plan to get Kagome's mind off of her mysterious hero had back fired in the worse possible way. Not only did they run into the investigating officer for Kagome's case but they ran into Inuyasha, the mysterious hero.

_"Oh well, at least she is having a good time." _Sango thought as she finished another drink.

"How's about we go back out there and dance!" Kagome shouted suddenly. There was more American rap pumping through the speakers making her bounce in her seat. Rin and Sango giggled at the sudden outburst but nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru kept cool eyes on Rin as she stood. He said nothing to her, she said nothing to him only turned and kissed him gently the crescent moon that was in the center of his forehead. The moment her lips touched his skin Sesshomaru's tense body relaxed but the moment Rin's lips retracted the tension returned. A ghost of a smile played at the Daiyoukai's lips, though it never bloomed. A very child like giggle came from Rin as she skipped around the coffee table to the rope. Sango and Kagome followed giggling a little themselves.

Getting to the center of the floor again didn't take long at all and soon the women were dancing along with the bodies next to them. Kagome felt happy. There was nothing to think about, nothing to worry about only the music and the sway of her body. She watched the faces of demons and humans around her. They all seemed like they were having as much fun as she was.

The song change and the rhythm our bodies changed with it. Some people who had been on the floor moved to get drinks or sit down. In the gaps they left Kagome caught a glimpse of the side of a face. She continued to dance as she stared in the same direction trying to figure out if she knew the person who seemed suddenly familiar. The crowd parted as if some unseen force divided them just right so that Kagome could see the person's face clearly.

He was very pretty for a man and not in the masculine way that Inuyasha or Sesshomaru were beautiful. No, this man swaying in and out of Kagome's line of sight, as the people around them moved, was someone who could have easily been mistaken for a woman. He was clad in dark skinny jeans and a loose, yellow, sparkling tank top with green flowers that showed his well toned stomach. The man had his black hair looped at the back of his and held in place by a woman's hair pin. Kagome was in shock as her body danced on auto pilot.

_Fate couldn't be so cruel, could it?_

Then as if to answer her silent question the crowd of people parted and fate proved how cruel a mistress she could be. The man called Jaks stood at the other end of the crowd staring into Kagome's terrified blue eyes. His head tilted to the side as his brown eyes studied her like he was trying to place how he knew her but she wasn't about to give him time.

Kagome's heart pounded in her ears as she turned to find Sango. Both Sango and Rin were dancing not to far from where Kagome had moved. There was no time to lose Kagome ran straight for her friend grabbing her by the hand. The actions were so sudden Sango stop dancing instantly. Kagome didn't give her time to ask what was wrong she simply bid Rin a quick farewell and thanks for the evening. As fast as the heels on Kagome's feet could carry her, she ran for the exit dragging Sango along. Kagome was glad she was still in such shock and a bit drunk, because with her demon slayer training she sure as hell could stop them if Kagome gave her mind time to catch up with her.

_Ahh! Were there this many people the whole time!_ The dark haired woman thought as she pressed and pushed through the crowd.

Her mind was in full-blown panic. It thought showing flashes of Jaks every time that damn van door slid open would be helpful. Oh it helped alright, helped the adrenaline drive Kagome's heart into a dangerous rhythm. She would worry about her heart later, when she was in her nice safe home that was basically on the other side of town.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted trying to get the attention of the girl dragging her. "Kagome, stop! What the hell is going on?"

Kagome could hear her voice but they were almost through the people and out the door. Once they were safely away then Kagome would tell her but not now. Not while they were still in the building.

The two came through the door almost hitting the bouncer who had let them in and totally running Miroku down. He stumbled and stammered at the fact that the girls didn't stop. There was a cab right there in front dropping someone off. Kagome couldn't believe the luck. She rushed them down the short stairs and into the still open door.

"Sorry, Miroku!" Sango called out as she closed the door, rolling down the window. "You're still a lecher but the night wasn't all bad!" Yup she was still drunk and Kagome couldn't stop the breathless laugh her words caused.

Leaning forward Kagome gave the cab driver her address. As the cab started taking off she looked back to see Miroku standing at the top of the stairs grinning like an idiot. Slowly Kagome's breathing evened out as the cab put more and more distance between them and the club. Sinking down in the seat she started feeling bad about not saying anything to Inuyasha before she left but surely Rin would tell him the state she had been in. There was no way she didn't notice.

"Ok, now what the hell was that about?" Sango demanded as she set her unwavering brown eyes on Kagome.

"Ha ha" The other girl laughed pathetically rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Would you buy I was ready to go?" Kagome knew it was lame but San had been drinking...a lot. So there was a chance that maybe she would let it slid.

"Try again." OK, so maybe she wasn't that drunk.

"I..." _Deep breath Kagome_. "I saw Jaks in there."

Sango looked at Kagome confused for all of thirty seconds before her expression turned horrified and then what Kagome hated to see the most, pity. "Jaks as in one of the men involved in your kidnapping." There was no question to words, Sango already knew the answer. She wrapped her arm around Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "Well you don't have to come back down this way again. I mean this was just a one time deal and I swear I'll make a better plan next time I drag you out."

They both laughed softly at her horrible joke. Kagome's heart was finally beating normally again as her breathing calmed completely. She sat up slowly and looked at Sango. Sango was humming along with the radio clearly trying to act like everything was fine. Gently Kagome placed her hand on her friend's arm drawing her attention.

"San, you have to promise me that you won't come down here alone either. I know that you are a very accomplished demon slayer but I don't care. Promised me...Swear that you won't come down to this side of town alone."

Sango studied the seriousness in Kagome's eyes for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement. "Sure thing, Kagome. I swear, I won't come down to this side of town alone."

**A/N: That is all for now. Next time did Jaks recognize Kagome? Does it matter? How will Inuyasha react to Kagome just talking off? Some many questions I should think about how I'm going to answer them. NEways...Thank you to every one of you who has fav'ed, followed, read and reviewed this fic. Thanks again! Hope y'all enjoy!**


	9. Act like it was just a dream

**A/N: Hi there! not a lot to say so on with the show! I will be trying to make the chapters longer so we will see how that turns out.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter nine: Act like it was just a dream...

Kagome awoke to the sun's bright yellow, morning rays streaming through the window of her bedroom. Sighing lightly she rolled over away from the light. She buried her head under her pillow and soon was back to sleep. Her mind stayed carefully blank as she slept. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if it was doing that to protect her from something that she didn't want to see. Even with that thought Kagome was thankful for the rest she was getting. It had seemed like forever since she had rested peacefully.

The sound of soft music kept repeating, slowly building in Kagome's head. Soon the nothing that had been her dreamless sleep morphed into a club with the same song repeating around her. Everything seemed familiar and at the same time everything was completely strange. Kagome was confused as she wondered around the club trying to get her bearings.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome caught a flash silver. Something nagged at her to follow the silver. Kagome felt as if she had no control and soon was looking around the faceless crowd of humans and demons searching for the flash of silver. The music came to life again and the crowd around her moved to the sound. Suddenly the music stopped. The crowd parted to show the back of someone talking and laughing. They were the only being doing anything other than standing and waiting for the music to begin again.

Kagome stared as the person chattering away but her mind wouldn't allow her to focus on anything specific about them. Slowly she approached the person who was laughing with another faceless being.

A step closer...

Flash of silver to the right...

Turn to look nothing but faceless bodies...

Heart beating quicker...

Another step closer...

Flash of silver to the left...

Turn to look nothing but more faceless bodies...

Heart beating quicker...

Another step closer, she was now just a few steps away from the laughing person...

Flash of silver on the other side of the person in front of her...

Frozen searching the faceless bodies in front, nothing...

Heart beat hammering in her chest...

Another step closer...

Figure turns as their laughter dies away...

No silver...

Panic...

Heart racing...

Feet unmoving...

"Stupid woman, who the hell do you think will help you around here?"...

A manicured hand reaching...

Flash of silver directly in front of her...

The music sounded again and Kagome was jerked out of her sleep suddenly. She placed her hand to her chest where her heart was trying to escape. Her heart was slowly fall back to its normal pattern. Taking a few deep breaths Kagome threw her blankets away kicking her feet off the bed. Her feet touch the cool, hard wood floor and the music sounded again nearly giving Kagome a heart attack.

Shaking her head Kagome looked at her night stand. There all lit up, playing the song that had literally haunted her dreams, was her cell phone.

"Well time to change my ringtone." Kagome told herself a bit annoyed.

_Sango_...Flashed on her screen and Kagome let out a big sigh.

"Hello."

_"Finally! I thought maybe you had drank yourself into a coma!"_

"Good morning to you too, Sango. Was there something you needed?"

_"First-morning ended like two hours ago it is now afternoon. Second-we had plans to go to the gym at the Slayer's HQ, remember?"_

Sango could hear Kagome moan and shuffle around on the other end of the line. Every other Sunday for the past seven months Sango had insisted Kagome take self-defense at the Slayer's HQ while Sango did her mandatory training.

"Can I skip this week, San? I think I'm going to go back to the shrine and visit my family." The dream Kagome had put her on edge and she felt like time with her family would help calm her nerves.

_"Well I can't really argue with you wanting to see your family, but know that I will tell your trainer to work you twice as hard next time."_

They both giggle a bit but Kagome knew that Sango was serious. She was going to be hurting after her next defense class.

"Alright, Sango. Thank you for understanding. I'm going to get off here and get ready."

The women said their goodbye and agreed to lunch at work the next day. After hanging up the phone Kagome stretched and made her way to the shower.

Inuyasha stood in front of a large bay window that over looked the untouched forest of he and his brother's territory. The Lords of the Western Lands, titles inherited from their dead father. Inuyasha could careless about the land and titles but in the end he had accepted taking it all on along with Sesshomaru. After a few centuries of fighting each other it had seemed that Sesshomaru had grown bored with it and decided that they would act, sort of, like the brother's they were. Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion it had less to do with Sessh getting bored and more to do with his desire to please Rin.

Rin had no mortal family, not even descendents of distant relatives lingered. There had been no one for the past five hundred years that she could consider family. So Sessh gave her a family. Which was fine with Inuyasha, Rin was an amazingly hyper person who he enjoyed as a sister. Watching her and Sesshomaru together could often be better than T.V. and before T.V. it was definitely how he had liked passing time.

Rin had been so worried when she sprinted back to the booth the night before. Sesshomaru was out of his seat before she was even in view. Through their bond as mates he could feel her emotions almost as strongly as his own. She had broken through the crowd a moment later worry written all over her face.

_Inuyasha's flash back..._

_Rin appeared running out of the crowd with wide brown eyes that held worry and a bit of panic. Sesshomaru was over the rope and at her side before anyone could blink. He quietly questioned her but she reassured him over and over that she was alright. Then those brown eyes turned to Inuyasha._

_"It's Kagome. She grabbed Sango and ran out of here like the devil was at her heels."_

_He barely heard Rin finish talking, he was already on the way to the front door. Inu didn't know if he would catch her or not. The same feeling that had urged him to help some voice screaming in the night, the same that showed him her face over and over, played her voice over and over, the same that moved his feet from the shadows to show himself when he could have turned away, that force pushed Inuyasha to the door of the club so he could see she was safe._

_When he got to the door the demon on duty was surprised, girls in the line started giggling and squealing. Inuyasha ignored everyone, surveying the area for any sign of Kagome._

_"Can I help you, Boss?" The demon next to him asked. He sounded unsure if he should speak but he wouldn't hold back if he thought his boss needed help._

_Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Inuyasha realized he must have looked upset for a seven-foot, eight hundred pound, earth demon to sound wary about asking a simple question. Looking over at him , Inuyasha nodded slowly. Kir was one of the best in his crew. Loyalty that never wavered and honest even though his half demon boss didn't handle it well sometimes. He had been around six-foot-nine, maybe five-fifty when he first join up. It didn't take him long to reach the massiveness he now was and Inuyasha pitied those who let his weight fool them. The demon had no fat on his body what so ever making him a force to be reckoned with._

_"Did a woman run out of here in a hurry not that long ago? She would have dragged a friend out with her." Gold eyes searched the crowds around the front of the building but she wasn't there._

_"Yea, there was a couple of women not too long ago. The first one came barreling out of the door nearly knocking me over and totally knocking into Miroku." Kir pointed to the second in command who was standing off to the side with a stupid grin plastered on his face as he stared into the distance. "The speedy one's friend yelled her goodbyes to Miroku and they grabbed a cab out of here."_

_Inu nodded again, giving the bouncer his thanks and a smack on the back. The earth demon turned back to his job growling at the idiots who thought they would sneak in while he was talking. Inu didn't wait to see their punishment, quickly making his way to Miroku._

_"She said she was sorry and that the night wasn't all bad." Miroku's voice was sickening, dreamy and Inu had to fight the urge to hit him over the head. "Inuyasha, my dear friend, I do believe that I am in love with the beautiful Sango."_

_Inuyasha could believe how many times he had rolled his eyes in one night, but here he was doing it again. Still something in Miroku's voice said he was serious. That would have to wait until later. "Miroku, do you know why they left? Did Kagome say anything?"_

_Miroku shook his head as he looked back to the street. Inuyasha followed his second's gaze but there was no one there. She was gone again, out of his world, out of his life, but unlike last time he knew he didn't want to let her go._

_End Flashback..._

"Inuyasha?" A small voice questioned from behind him as the memory from last night faded.

"What is it, Shippou?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Um...well I have the information you wanted on that woman, Kagome Higurashi." Shippou said stepping beside the half demon who filled the father position in his life.

Inuyasha looked to the fox next to him. In his small clawed hand was a file. Shippou handed it over and then turned to leave.

"Shippou." Inuyasha called out calmly. The young fox turned his emerald eyes locking with golden ones. "Thank you for this." He said holding the file up.

"Just doing my job." A smirk that could match Inuyasha's appeared on Shippou's face as he shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha chuckled lightly shaking his head.

"I know but thanks all the same. Did you get your homework done?"

The question caught Shippou of guard. Rin was the one always on him about life away from the gang and violence, Inuyasha cared but usually let Shippou do whatever only getting after him if his marks slipped. "Yea, got done not too long ago." He answered carefully.

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at the file in his hand. "Good. You have the rest of the weekend to do what ever research you need."

The young kitsune beamed at Inuyasha giving him a quick thanks before sprinting back to his room.

"That was uncharacteristic of you." Sesshomaru's voice flowed into the room from the office on the other side.

"Fuck off. Is that better?" Even though he said it there was no bite to his words.

"Hn." Sesshomaru strolled over to stand next to him by the window. "So, you had the fox look into Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't feel like talking with Sesshomaru about it but if his brother felt in the mood to talk, talking is what was going to happen.

"Yes, before I went to meet them in the office I asked Shippou to gather everything he could find."

"What was it you had planned on doing with the information, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heaved a great sigh as he looked back out over the stretch of forest. "I'm not really sure what I had planned when I asked for it."

"And now?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice as unfeeling as always but the feeling in the words was clear to Inuyasha.

"And now, I will use it to find her." He said as he looked down at the file in his hand.

"Very good. When you find her Rin demands we have dinner." And with that the Daiyoukai strolled out of the room as if he had never been there.

"Bastard." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I heard that, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called from behind his office doors.

A string of indignant grumbles left Inuyasha's mouth as he headed to the second story where his office was located. He had a file to read and Naraku to find. The time for day dreaming was over. He had a long day and an even longer night ahead of him.

In a calm a quiet neighborhood where the sun seemed to always be bright, Kagome pulled up to the steps of her family's shrine. Getting out to stand on the sidewalk her gaze traveled up the steps to the torii at the top of the hill. The sun was beating down on the red wood as the breeze caused the branches of near by trees to reach out for the gate.

Kagome rarely visited even though she spoke with her mother on the phone at least twice a week. Kagome's mother was the sweetest woman in the world, she was sure of that. No one was more understanding about...well everything. There had never been a problem she had that she couldn't talk to her mother about and know there would be no judgment. Sometimes Kagome's brother, Souta hid at her apartment to avoid the endless lessons on family history from their grandpa. Souta was in his last year of high school and had begun looking into colleges. Kagome couldn't be prouder of him. Unlike some of the kids in his classes, Souta hadn't given into the temptation of drugs or gangs. Kagome took him to eat, the movies, or the arcade every chance she got. Whatever little thing she could do to show that he meant a lot to her. Her gramps was a different kettle of fish no matter how you looked at it. He was the last practitioner of holy arts in their family. He had tried to make Kagome and Souta train as well but their mother dismissed it leaving the choice up to them. Naturally they both chose not to train. From what Kagome could tell her grandpa had no real spiritual powers and neither had her father, that she remembered. So if the last two generations had none what where the chances that she would. Slim to none, so she didn't get her hopes up.

The grounds of the shrine had remained unchanged for the last three hundred years, when the stones had been added and the small shine build around the old well. The house was the last thing added one hundred years ago. Instead of breaking holy ground her ancestors had cleared away part of the surrounding forest to build the first small home. As time passed the house had been added on to and room for a yard cleared away.

A faint smile crossed Kagome's lips as she looked at her childhood home. There was shade cast across the grounds and Kagome made her way to its source, The Goshinboku. It was a sacred tree that towered over the grounds. Her grandfather would go on and on about its age and the legends surrounding it. The one he loved to tell the most involved one of their ancestors, a sacred jewel, and a half demon.

Kagome smile at the small memory of Inuyasha that appeared in her head. But as quickly as the thought came to her she shook it away. She couldn't dwell on what had happened last night. If she acted like it was just a dream then the nightmare wouldn't find its way back to her mind. With a gentle hand she pressed her palm to the rough bark of the tree. It calmed Kagome's soul in a way she couldn't understand but that's how it had always been even when she was a small child.

"Kagome?" Mayu called out from the door of the house, a warm smile on her face. Kagome turned to her mother and gave her a big smile.

"Yea, Momma it's me." Kagome answered as she walked towards the house.

"Well come inside, sweet heart. We'll have some tea."

Kagome walked through the front door with a smile on her face. Nothing had changed inside since she had been seven. She kicked her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear her mother busying about. Not long after sitting down her mother had the tea ready and served. They sat for nearly an hour filling the air with mindless chatter. Kagome avoided talking about anything related to what had happened to her and what had happened last night. If her mother suspected, she never mentioned. Kagome wasn't surprised though, her mom always had a way of knowing when there was something Kagome didn't want to talk about. A knock at the door interrupted Kagome telling her mother about her latest design project at work. Mayu excused herself to answer the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" Mayu's voice drifted from the door.

"Yes, ma'am. I was wondering if Kagome was here?" Kagome nearly choked on her tea as Detective Houjou's voice floated into the kitchen from the front door.

"Yes, she is. May I ask who's calling?" Mayu asked politely a warm smile on her face.

"Detective Houjou, ma'am." He supplied with a smile of his own as Mayu ushered him inside. "Thank you."

"Kagome, there is a Detective here to see you." Her mother said as she walked farther into the house.

Kagome came out of the kitchen to see Akitoki standing next to her mother. He had the same open smile on his face as he had every other time she had seen him. She tried her best to return it but apprehensions about his visit caused the smile to become watered down.

"Hi, Detective. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ms. Higurashi, I was wondering if we might talk for a moment." His voice was careful like he didn't want to scare her.

Kagome sighed, of course she would talk to him. She nodded trying to look self-assured but it was hard with everything so fresh in her mind.

"You two can talk in the living room. I need to start dinner. Kagome will you be staying? Souta and your grandpa would love to see you." Mayu beamed hopefully at her daughter. Kagome smiled gently and nodded. She was sure she would need them after talking to the Detective. "Alright, then I will leave you two to it." With that she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"This way Detective Houjou." Kagome guided him into the living room sliding the screen in place behind them.

"You can call me Akitoki, Ms. Higurashi." Houjou said gently as he waited for Kagome to sit.

She stepped around him to the arm-chair and sat down. Smiling up at him she waited for him to sit on the couch next to him. "Are you here on duty?" Her voice was a bundle of nerves.

_If he is here on business what will he try to get me to tell him? What if he's not here on business? Then why does he want?_

She didn't have to come up with any speculations because he told her that he was at her mother's on duty and needing to ask her some questions. Kagome wasn't sure if she should have been relieved or not.

"As long as you are on duty then I think it would be best to keep things professional."

Houjou's smile faltered for only a second, then he pulled out a small notebook from the breast pocket of his jacket. Kagome noticed his clothes were a brown suit that really did nothing for him but she figured it blended him in enough to do his job. He looked like an average joe, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ms. Higurashi, it has been a year since you abduction. You said that you have moved from you old residence and switched jobs. Can you tell me if there has been anything to make you think that the people who took you have found you."

Kagome tried to keep her face calm as her dream of Jaks flashed in her mind. She knew she had seen him at the club but that was pure chance, he didn't even recognize her. Carefully she shook her head. "No, nothing has happened to suggest they care enough to look for me."

Detective Houjou scribbled on the pad in his hand for a moment. "At the club when I mentioned Inuyasha Taisho, you made no acknowledgement that you knew him."

They sat there for a moment that statement hanging in the air between them. Kagome wasn't sure what he wanted her to tell him but she knew she couldn't tell him the entire truth. Kagome wasn't one for lieing so she would say as little as she could get away with.

"Was there a question in there, Detective?" She asked trying to be polite.

"Oh...umm...yes. How do you know Inuyasha Taisho?" The detective had let his face become serious. He had his suspicions about how the young woman in front of him had come to know the mysterious Taisho brother but he needed her confession to gain any head way.

"Inuyasha Taisho? Well we met briefly a little over a year ago. I was lost and he gave me some directions. It was a big help." Kagome smiled brightly at the Detective happy with herself for not having to lie.

Houjou scribbled something else down in his notebook and frowned. It was really not a good look for him.

"After he gave you directions did he give you a number to contact him? Or did he contact you?"

"No. Actually seeing him last night was a total shock for me." She watched as his frown deepened and he scribbled some more.

"Did you have prior knowledge of him being the clubs owner?" Houjou looked into her suddenly burning blue eyes and lost all hope of gaining information about the Taisho's through Ms. Higurashi.

"Detective," Her voice was firm, none of the shy wariness it had in it earlier, "I had not seen Inuyasha in over a year. We exchanged nothing. No numbers, no addresses, no last names. When you said that Inuyasha Taisho was suspected to be the owner of that club I honestly had no idea. You were taken away from our table! The owner came out to kindly explain why because I'm sure I was beginning to cause a scene."

Kagome took a deep breath she was rambling but the man in front of her had no right to question her like he was. "I had been shocked when the owner turned out to be the Inuyasha I had met. He introduced me AND Sango to his brother and sister-in-law. Mrs. Taisho was very nice to offer us drinks for the upset to our evening. But you know what we had to be reassured that you remained unharmed before we would talk with him."

Detective Houjou at least had the decency to look ashamed about his visit so far, but still scribbled in his book every so often.

"Were you harmed? Did they lie to us?" Kagome demanded suddenly.

Akitoki was caught of guard and looked it, with his wide brown eyes that stared into her determined blues. Sighing he hung his head then shook it as he let a 'no' escape into the air. He had wanted to lie to her and tell her they had ruffed him up, maybe then she would tell him things he needed to know but he couldn't do it. Lying to people he was meant to help wasn't his job.

"That's what I thought. The fact is I didn't even want to go out last night. Sango had met someone who asked her out to the club. Being there was nothing but chance." Kagome's eyes hardened as she looked at the Detective, who seemed to be shrinking by the second. "Here's some information for your report. I haven't gone out at night for the last year. I leave my house when the sun is up and I get home before it goes down. I won't work weekends unless there will be more than ten people there. I walk a five foot breath around every single alley I pass. So tell me how does that work for your follow-up?"

The Detective was to stunned for words. Of course she would have been effected by what had happened to her, who wouldn't have been. Ms. Higurashi had worn such a brave face when he had met her and every meeting they had for the week following her incident. He hadn't even considered that there were lingering effects and here he was selfishly trying to pry information from her.

"Ms. Higurashi, I feel I have greatly over stepped my bounds." Slowly he rose and straightened his jacket. She soon stood as well her hands buried deep in her jean pockets. "I am sorry for the intrusion. I will be going now."

"I believe that would be for the best, Detective." Kagome's voice was impassive but her eyes still blazed with hurt and anger.

She led him to the door and waited as he slipped his shoes back on. The door creaked slightly as he opened it allowing the late afternoon sun to charge into the home. Soft wind blew leaves around the shine grounds as the two stepped outside. The breeze kicked up Kagome's hair, ruffling it in her face. Patiently she tuck what she could behind her ear so that she could see Akitoki clearly again.

"I am sorry. I should not have intruded on you. Have a wonderful evening." He said giving her a slight bow with lowered eyes.

"I'm not going to say that it was alright." She could see his body stiffen at her words and a gently smile formed on her lips softening her eyes. "But I will forgive you. You have a job to do, I understand that. Please understand, I have no information to give you about Inuyasha Taisho. He was someone kind enough to help me when I needed it and then he was gone. That's all there is to it."

Detective Houjou nodded before turning to leave. Kagome stood on the small porch and watched his form retreat down the stairs of the shine. The sun blazed casting everything into long shadows. It had been so long since she had watched the sun set from anywhere but her little balcony.

_Am I ready for this? Can I handle being out, on my own once it's dark and I have to leave here?_

Kagome wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't hide forever. She had a life to live and she couldn't do that only leaving home for the nine to five work hours. Sure she trained every other Sunday but what else did she do? Nothing and she could admit that. She had filled her life with nothing out of pure fear. But there was life out there, life worth living. When she really thought about it wasn't life itself a chance worth taking? Kagome knew she couldn't keep acting like it was just a dream. It was time to face the world.

On a building not far binoculars lowered and a pair of naturally red lips curled into a cruel smile as their owner stood up to sauntered away from the edge. She was _that_ woman. There was no doubt in his mind. Her locations were known now, all that was left was for the orders. Everything had been destroyed a year ago after one pathetic woman got away but she would pay for all that soon enough.

**A/N:****Next time: ****;) **** Thank you to all who Read and Review! Too those who review as guests I can't reply to your's but I am HAPPI to read them all the same! Thank you everyone for the encouragement! **


	10. Finding the one who got away

**A/N: Ok so there is some wonder about how Jaks found Kagome in less than 24 hours. Well have no fear this chapter shall explain it all. Kagome's or Inuyasha's p.o.v. won't fit in, so I hope y'all don't miss them to much ;) LOL This will mainly focus on Jakotsu because he's the one who sees her in the club.**

**IMPORTANT!- THIS CHAPTER BEGINS BACK AT THE CLUB SO WE WILL HAVE TO LOSE A DAY BUT IT'S NECESSARY!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking or on the other line_

_**People thinking during a flash back.**_

Chapter 10: Finding the one who got away...

Jakotsu stood in the line to get into the club. It was his turn to follow the fucking Detective. He was glad the cop was at least cute or his night would have totally blown. Jaks didn't know why they were still tracking the Detective around after almost a year of nothing. Lead Detective or not it was clear he had no information they could use. Jaks let out a defeated sigh, information or not he knew better than to question 'Big Brother' on something the man would consider obvious.

_Jakotsu's Flashback..._

_"That fucking idiot! He nearly let that stupid bitch get away." Jaks ranted as he slammed the van door._

_Suikotsu laughed loudly from the driver seat as he turned the van from the angry demon and the struggling woman. "What are you worried about? There is no where for her to go. Even if she got away, she would just be eaten by another demon. Only problem would be profit lost for them." Another string of laughter escaped his lips as he drove towards the last den of the night._

_Jaks shifted down in his seat and sulked a bit. "You're right, but I don't see why we have to deal in women ALL the time. What would it hurt to pick up a delicious man every once in a while?"_

_Suikotsu snorted at his friends whining. "If the market changes then you know the trade will change with it but until then the orders are for these women."_

_Jaks rolled his eyes and watched the district pass out the window. "So, how are the investigations going." They had time to kill and Jaks wasn't big on passing it in silence. Suikotsu was a dirty cop, Detective more specifically. His job was to keep the police in the dark about the district._

_"No demons want to bother searching out here, the place stinks too much for them to make heads or tails of where the trouble moves. Worthless priests and priestesses can't pick up on anything either." More of the deep malicious laughter came from the larger man, "I suppose it's because they think we're demons!"_

_Jaks joined in on the laughter. No they weren't demons, just humans who were in business with demons. Suikotsu filled him in on the lead Detective for district cases and other things that would help avoid being caught. They talked about that kind of shit until they pulled up in front of the last den were another snake demon was waiting for them. He looked impatient and that wasn't a surprise. This den was the deepest in the district and with all the twists and turns they were demanded to take, the drive from the last one had been about thirty-five minutes. That fucking woman taking off hadn't helped them time wise either._

_They greeted the demon and negotiated the price. Opening the door they could see the last woman had huddled in the corner farthest from the door. Jaks had explained what happened at the last stop so this time man and demon were ready, blocking the open door. The woman didn't move to run instead she scooted her way to the door and stepped out calmly._

_**At least this bitch has some sense.**_

_Jaks lip wrinkled in disgust as the snake raved on and on about her beauty. Jaks was sure that he would throw up._

_"Jaksss, would you and Ssssuikotsssu like to come in for a drink?" Jakotsu raised his eyebrows like the demon before him was out of his damn mind. The snake snickered at the look and then shook his head. "I know you hate women but we have ssssome other entertainment that I think you'll enjoy."_

_Suikotsu looked over at his partner whose eyes were sparkling with delight at the possibilities. "I think we can burn some time, nothing else to do for another two hours anyways." He answered the snake with his deep voice._

_"Do you mean it, Suikotsu!" Jaks asked as his eyes filled with dark anticipation._

_"Fuck, why not." Suikotsu shrugged his extremely broad shoulders and they followed the snake demon and the woman into the den._

_End Flashback..._

"Fucking line!" Jaks muttered to himself as he stepped forward a few paces. The Detective in front of him was in plain street close chattering with some of the woman around him. He had lots of questions but was able to make them seem casual. Jaks could hear him ask things about the club, A LOT! Things like, do you know who owns this place? Have you ever seen the owner of the building? It was a bunch of blah, blah-blah, blah-blah to Jakotsu.

The information they were looking for had noting to do with this stupid club or its fucking owner. They needed information about that fucking woman who had been trouble from the moment Suikotsu grabbed her.

The line moved forward and the Detective disappeared through the door. A few people later Jaks slipped in as well. It wasn't a bad club as clubs went. It just wasn't the kind of club Jaks liked to go to. There was a large open area with an extremely high ceiling, about half way up there was a shelf level that wrapped around the walls so people could look down on the dance floor. Jaks shook his head, he wasn't here to admire the place.

_Now where the hell did that cop disappear to?_

Jaks wandered around the bottom level of the club. He was able to flirt his way into a few drinks before he decided to search the top-level. One thing he could say was that fucking Detective was good at blending in.

"PERVERT!" A woman's scream cut above the music calling his attention in that direction. "I should have known. I can't even find a nice guy that's also handsome in this city! Let's go, Kagome." Jaks could see the pissed chick through the crowd. He couldn't help but sneer at her and the friend she dragged behind her. "And don't you DARE follow us!" She yelled over her shoulder, even Jaks could hear the venom dripping in her voice.

He shook his head and walked the other direction. Women like that was what made his regular job so fucking annoying.

_Jakotsu's Flashback..._

_Suikotsu was at the other end of the den breaking the new woman in. Most humans didn't want virgins or fighters, they wanted submissive bitches that knew their place and role in the bedroom. The demons didn't care one way or another but a submissive bitch did her jobs quietly so they all got broken either way. They warned Suikotsu not to ruin her cause she was going on the block tomorrow._

_Jakotsu was as far from the pathetic scene as he could be. Don't get him wrong torture, mayhem, unnecessary amounts of cuts and blood were totally his favorite things, just not with women. So Jaks was on the other side of the snake den watching some twenty something-old shaking as he work through his routine. The boy jerked and fumbled clearly terrified by the intense gaze of the man in front of him. That only made Jaks more interested as his eyes tracked the other's body._

_The guy on stage wasn't extremely well build but he wasn't exactly weak looking either. Maybe that was the reason for his fear, maybe he had thought himself strong and had been proven wrong. He had spiked, sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes. There was still some weight to his face proving his young age. Jaks couldn't say much, he doubted he was much older than the guy he was watching._

_"Jakssss! We've got a problem!" The snake demon hissed from his office._

_"What the fuck is it? I'm about to be very busy!" Jaks gave the boy on stage a cruel smile that visibly froze him to the spot._

_"Thisss isss more important. Bankotsssu isss on the phone demanding you!"_

_"Fuck!" Jakotsu mumbled under his breath. "Suikotsu, you're done Big Brother is on the line. Back to work." He shouted across the den as he headed into the office to grab the phone._

_"Yea, Big Brother, what's the problem."_

_"Jaks! What happened on the drops tonight?!"__ Bankotsu yelled into the phone causing Jaks to pull it away from his ear._

_"Nothing too much. One stupid bitch thought she could scream for help and run away, but we grabbed her and she was dragged into the flesh eater's den." Jaks explained calmly._

_"Are you sure? Did you see them get her into the den?"_

_Jaks found their conversation strange, what had Banks all hot and bothered about the drops? "No, we didn't have time. The last den had already been waiting so I didn't want to lose any more time. The idiot was dragging her down the alley when we left."_

_There was silence on the other end for a long time. Suikotsu entered the office giving Jaks a questioning glance. Jaks only shrugged his petite shoulder and waited for his boss to speak._

_"I hope you remember that bitch's face because I have reason to believe she escaped and found help from a demon. So you'll be giving us the details about her!"_

_Jakotsu's eyes brows drew down. "What reason do you have to believe that?" He tried to not sound like a smartass but knew he failed._

_"Because the flesh eater's den was destroyed about twenty minutes ago before whoever it was moved on to the salamander's den. They are leaving messages in blood telling us to __'Leave the district and free the other slaves.'__. They are still hitting dens as we speak. Kill all the slaves if you think-"_

_"What's going on?" Suikotsu asked as Jaks hung up the phone._

_"That stupid woman got someone to help her and now the dens are being attack." Jaks spoke simply as they walked out of the office._

_"What about Big Brother?"_

_"He's in the middle of a fight right now, so we have some killing to do." A devilish smile crawled across Suikotsu's lips as he and Jaks walked to the van to gather their weapons and the explosives Renkotsu had given them._

_End Flashback..._

_"There he is."_ Jaks thought as he made his way around the second level.

His view was slightly blocked by the bodies of club goers but Jaks kept his eyes trained on the cop as he weaved through them. The Detective was at a table with two woman talking in hushed tones. Every once in a while the man's eyes swept around the area. Jaks worried that maybe all the tailing had been found out so he hung back towards the shadows.

One of the women was active in the conversation while the other looked a little shocked about something the Detective had said. That woman rang familiar to Jaks but he couldn't place her. She had black, wavy hair and strange blue eyes. Those blue eyes dug at his memory.

_Who the fuck is she!_

Then demons came up behind the cop. It was clear the owner found out what he was and wanted him out. The woman who looked familiar suddenly stood up and yelled about wanting to know why they were taking him. Then it clicked! It was that BITCH, the one they were tailing the stupid cop for.

Jaks stepped out of the shadows planning on following her until he could get her alone but then some guy stepped up to the two women. He seemed like he had been in charge of the cop being escorted out. Jaks was totally taken by his tall build and long silver hair. Fading back into the shadows he watched their interactions for a minute until another man interrupted. Then the other woman got irritated.

_Of course that loud ass woman from earlier would be involved somehow._

The owner gave some orders then turned to leave giving Jaks the chance to see his face. He was gorgeous! His gold eyes ran over the crowd and Jaks could think of nothing more than those eyes on him as he dug a blade into the demon's tanned skin. If he would have had time he would have swooned but the women had finish grumbling off to the side and were now moving through the crowd behind the other man.

Jaks followed until they went through an Employees Only door. Once the door closed he went over to look at the security pad. An essence pad? That was top-level security, almost too much for a simple night club. He could think on the later now he had business.

Making his way to the bathrooms, Jaks got out his phone. Dialing the number of his boss he checked the stalls to make sure he was alone. The call could be coded but who like bothering with that shit.

_Click_

_"I hope you have news and are not bitching about being surrounded by women again?"_ Bankotsu joked as his voice filled the line.

Jakotsu stood in front of the mirror fixing his reflection. "I have the best kind of news!" He replied in a sing-song voice before being serious. "The Detective was talking with that woman in the club tonight."

_"Finally! So do you have her?"_

"No." Jaks said plainly.

_"What do you mean, no? That's what all this time has been about. Get that fucking BITCH!"_ Bankotsu's voice growled through the phone. If you didn't know better sometimes you would swear he was a demon.

"The club owner had her escorted somewhere and the cop taken out. So I have to wait around and see if I can find her again. I called to have you send someone to wait out front." Jaks went on to explain what the cop was wearing, then the woman was wearing as well as the other one who was with her.

Bankotsu ranted for a minute about how difficult one little bitch was to find and then agreed to send someone else to watch the front. Jakotsu was ordered to stay at the club and follow the woman or follow the cop again if the woman wasn't found. He grudgingly agreed but not before saying he would rather abduct the club owner and drowning Bankotsu in more information than needed about the things he would do to the silver-haired demon.

Eventually Banks hung up and Jaks was left in a huff, fixing himself in the mirror again. He left the bathroom and walked to the rail of the second level. A waitress came by and asked him about drinks he snapped an order at her and she rush off to get it.

After nearly an hour and a half of watching the dance floor he spotted the woman with her friend and some other woman.

"Fucking bitches always traveling in packs around these places." He grumbled as her watched them dance to a few songs.

Soon they made their way to a booth in the corner. Jaks had to change his place to keep the woman in his line of sight. Too his horror they only sat there talking and drinking. His life was wasting away chasing this fucking woman and all she was doing was talking. The women chattered and laughed, there was a period where they were all very serious and the one he was watching looked on the verge of crying. He rolled his eyes as he leaned heavy on the railing.

Silver making its way through the crowd caught his attention and he stood upright. Now there were two incredibly delicious silver-haired demons. It was hard from the distance but he could make out markings on the taller one's face as he walked over to the new woman, kissing her hand before sitting very close to her. Jaks sighed in disappointment.

_His mate most likely._

The other looked different from earlier, he now wore a white suit and had his long hair pulled back. Jaks watched with dreamy eyes until the young silver-haired demon grabbed the bitch by the hand and pulled her to her feet. Soon they cuddle into each others arms. His blood boiled. It wasn't fair why did she deserve him! Then she released the demon and walked to the rope drawing Jaks' attention there. The Detective stood there talking casually with her until the demon walked up behind her clearly shooing off the cop.

Jakotsu got out his phone texting that the officer was being escorted out the front door. By the time he looked back to the booth the women were leaving to dance. They made their way back to the middle of the floor.

_Fucking got you now!_

Jaks made his way down to the floor. He quickly found some men to flirt with only a few yards from where that woman danced. The first song ended and another began. He saw her eyes scan the crowd around her. Turning so she would only catch the side of his face between the bodies, he bobbed and swayed to the music. If there was one guarantee, it was that she hadn't forgotten his face. He laughed as he saw her watch him. Soon the crowd parted just right and Jaks looked at her dead on. Her blue eyes widened in fear, Jaks tilted his head as he stared back at her. Then she took off, making a mad dash for the door. A horribly cruel smile crossed his lips, he whipped out his phone as he weaved through the bodies.

He reached the door in time to see the women pile into a cab but their tail was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck!" He muttered with feeling. The tail followed the cop instead of waiting and Jaks had no time to get to his car and catch them. They were back to following the Detective. Bankotsu was going to be pissed! Jaks hung his head and walked out the door, his job was done and he had punishment to receive.

Ten o'clock the next morning found Jakotsu in his car parked in the parking lot across the street from the police station. The night had been torturous and not in a way Jaks would have liked. That was something which was hard to do, but Bankotsu had known him for a long time. The man he called Big Brother knew how he ticked and what he hated. Even thought Banks hardly ever punished Jaks he couldn't show him favor on this. They had burned up a year looking for this bitch and once they had her they'd get the demon that helped her. Their business had been nearly destroyed and their client list was put on edge about dealing with them. She had to be found and made to pay, that was just the kind of charming person Banks was.

So here Jaks was waiting for the call from Suikotsu saying the Detective was leaving the station. The moment Jaks got the call he pulled in to traffic behind him and followed all the way across town to a shrine.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

Jaks waited five minutes to be sure the officer was let into the house. Looking around he noticed a building maybe two block away that seemed tall enough to see the top of the shrine hill. Leaving his car where it was he walked over to the building. Finally good luck, it was under construction and being Sunday the crew was all gone. Carefully Jakotsu made his way to the top. Exactly as he thought he had a clear view all the way to the door of the house. Binoculars in hand he watched for movement. Eventually the Detective stepped out of the house with the woman behind him. It was everything he could do to not break out in a happy dance! He found the one that got away! Through the binoculars he could see another woman lingering farther back from the door, she looked to be much older and soon turned back into the house.

_Her mother maybe? That means she will have to leave to go to her house._

Jaks smiled as he lowered the binoculars. He had her now. He'd follow her to her house, report it and get this revenge thing Banks was set on over! Calmly he sauntered to the access door so he could be waiting in his car when she left.

**A/N: So I know it was a lot but I hope it cleared things up. The night Kagome was rescued the slavers ring that took her took a big hit. Their policy was to kill all those kidnapped if they were under attack. That way no one could go to the police and give details to a sketch artist or anything else they might have found out while being held captive. I'm not super at writing Jaks, I'm sorry. I love his character but I know I don't do him justice so no on hate me for it. Anyways, so more will be explained about Suikotsu being a dirty Detective, small hint think about it like when he tricked Rin into believing he was the good personality but wasn't. Hmm, so there it is. They didn't find her quickly, they were actually looking since about two weeks after it happened. That's when they were told Houjou was the investigating officer. But as stated in earlier chapters she moved and didn't tell the good Detective where so he hadn't seen her that whole time basically leading them nowhere.**

**Thank you all! Please review after reading. Now on to the next chapter!**


	11. You said you would find me

**A/N: I got some great reviews from the last chapter. Thank you all! I'm glad it fit well and cleared things up. I had actually started writing this one as chapter 10 until the reviews came in for 9. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews! I love all the questions and comments.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

Chapter eleven: You said you would find me...

The evening with her family had been perfect. Kagome's grandpa had gone on and on about the shrine, dormant powers, need for priests and priestesses, demon trouble in the city and that got him on a rant about how things were in ancient times. It was around that time everyone else drowned him out. Kagome loved her gramps but she was sure he had been born in the wrong era.

Souta had news about a girl he liked and was planning on asking out. Kagome was happy for him, he had mentioned the girl to her a few weeks ago but not that he was so serious about her. Of course that turned the conversation to Kagome and her lack of a love life, too which her mom replied, "You should get working on it soon. I want to be a grandmother before I'm to old to play with my grandkids.". Souta laughed and Kagome mentally groaned. Her mother was never going to change.

After dinner Kagome headed down to her car with her mother watching from the top of the shrine stairs. Yes, it had made her feel like a teenager. No, she was not embarrassed about it. Kagome knew that she wasn't going to shake off a year of fear in one night. But as she drove off into the night she had to constantly remind herself to stay calm.

It was an hour after dark when Kagome left the shrine. The street lights were blazing brightly, lighting up traffic. It wasn't long before Kagome noticed the same black car following a few cars behind her. There wasn't much special about it, it looked like a lot of other cars on the road. What made the one behind her stick out was that it never, passed anyone, never went faster than she did, and had no plate on the front.

The car stayed behind her all the way to the street she lived on, then suddenly it sped up to fly past her. Kagome parked across from her building. She sat in her car watching for the black vehicle to come back but it didn't. In the end Kagome got out and felt stupid for sitting outside her own house for so long. When her head hit her pillow she fell instantly to sleep, being scared took a lot of energy.

Unfortunately the morning had not been any better. Kagome got up, grabbed a shower, and picked out her outfit. She wore an Egyptian blue pencil skirt that matched her eyes. She had picked a cream blouse and small silver hoop earrings. A thick black belt accented her waist and simple black flats were her shoes of choice. Kagome had no need or want to wear heels at work all day, she just ended up taking them off. Taking a look in the mirror she gave her hair a quick twist. In no time her dark, wavy hair had been placed in a bun. Kagome grabbed her black purse from the hook by the door and her keys out of the dish. The lock fell into place at the turn of the key.

Normal, that's what Kagome's new goal was. It was her goal for every part of her life. Sadly normal was not something she could just grab off the shelf of the local grocer. When she stepped out of the front door of her apartment building she instantly felt like there were eyes on her. That was something that wasn't normal at all. Even when she was still in her old neighborhood before she was able to move, she hadn't felt watched in the daytime. Kagome gave the surrounding people a quick sweep before dashing across the street to her car.

The radio had time for one song before Kagome reached the parking garage next to the office building. She could have walked for the distance it was but Kagome had learned the hard way and now drove everywhere she could. She circled slowly up to the second level and there in one of their usual spots was Sango still sitting in her black Toyota Camry. Pulling up next to her Kagome could see her friend bopping her head to the radio. A small honk of Kagome's horn caused the brunette to jump and glare across the car at her now laughing friend.

Kagome had to hold her sides for a minute as she tried to get Sango's startled reaction out of her head. Being a slayer, Sango prided herself on her reflexes. So every time Kagome caught her off guard her dark haired girl lived it up. Finally Kagome's laugh dwindled to a giggle, she knew Sango was still glaring but she wasn't going to look. Instead Kagome reached up to move the rearview mirror so she could check her make-up. Her heart froze in her chest as her blue eyes watched a nondescript black car pass behind her car. The driver was a plain-looking man with a bald head and seemed to be staring at her through the mirror. He had angry beady eyes that sent chills up Kagome's spine.

_SMACK_

_"AHHHH!"_

Kagome looked out the window to see Sango doubled over in laughter and she couldn't deny it had scared the shit out of her. Making sure her make-up was alright was suddenly out of the question, Kagome simply wanted nothing more than to get into work. It was hard to ignore Sango's questioning gaze as Kagome climbed out of her door and locked up her car.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked gently with a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sango was dressed so different from when she was at the club. Today her business suit was a plum purple with a baby pink blouse peeking out from the jacket. Her extremely long hair was braided and then twisted into a bun. Unlike Kagome she wore two-inch plum heels that sent an echo around the garage as the women walked to the elevator.

"I don't think there's anything really wrong. I'm just trying to get out and live again. Problem is I'm jumping so high at shadows that I actually have felt like there's someone following me." Kagome stared at the shiny interior of the elevator as they rode it up to the walkway.

Sango didn't say anything as the elevator reached our stop. Kagome didn't take her silence as a bad sign anymore. She seemed to be lost for words more often than not during this last year. Kagome couldn't say she blamed her, she hardly knew what to say herself most of the time.

"I'm glad you're trying to get back out in the world. I bet the feeling you have will pass in a few weeks." Sango gave Kagome a brilliant smile as they made it to the end of the glass walkway that carried them across the street above the traffic.

Kagome smiled at Sango as a co-worker passed between them. She caught the door before it closed and they made their way to the elevator just a short walk down the hall. "I hope you're right. I don't want the rest of my life to be filled with this kind of fear."

Sango nodded her understanding. Both women missed how things were and they knew there was still fun to be had. Sango didn't get a chance to respond any more because the doors opened and more office workers filed in until the small square was a cramped place. The door closed, the elevator went up one floor, person got off, three more floors, two more people. It continued in a similar fashion until the vertical death trap reached the forty-second floor. There Kagome and Sango wiggled their way out of the small box.

Once free the women readjusted themselves and headed for the doors marked Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. Main Offices. The entire building was some branch of H.K. Inc., the few floors that weren't associated with the company were leasing from Mr. Muso, so there was no money lost by someone else using the floors.

"Good morning, Sango. Good morning, Kagome." The receptionist Suzana said as the two passed. She was a bright and happy girl fresh out of college. She always has a warm smile and friendly hello for Kagome and San when we pass.

"Good morning, Suzana." The older two women replied in unison earning a giggle from the girl behind the desk before she became stone serious. 'Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. how may I direct your call?', faded into the background as Kagome and Sango walked through the door into the main office. From there Sango headed to her desk outside of Mr. Muso's office while Kagome worked at a design desk on the other side of the large room. The women said goodbye after reaffirming their lunch plans at the café around the corner so they could also visit Ayame.

In the main office standing in front of a large window, that over looked the sprawling city, stood Mr. Muso. He was a demon who owned a large corporation and had his hand in many others. On the surface Mr. Onigumo Muso was a stand up demon, who only indulged in a few dirty business tactics. Under the surface he was really Naraku, leader of the Kugutsu gang and one of the largest dealers in drugs, weapon, and lives. His latest investments had been a success. Thanks to his newest addition, Kanna, he had been able to stay a step ahead of that bastard half-breed!

Mr. Muso was musing over his next appointment away from the office as he took in the view before him. A soft knock at the door that he easily recognized as Sango.

"Enter." His deep voice filled the cavernous room and soon she opened the door.

"Mr. Muso, there is a Renkotsu from the Banryu Collaborating Group here to see you. He claims it's important. Would you like me to make him schedule an appointment?" Sango's voice and body language were nothing but professional. Mr. Muso was always amused by the control she forced on herself around him.

"You may send him in. I have some time this morning that I can spend hearing him out."

Sango nodded then signaled for Renkotsu to enter. Quietly she shut the door behind him and the two men were left staring at each other. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back at her desk. Mr. Muso was a horribly creepy demon but Renkotsu gave her a strange vibe as well. Of course she was sure she had said that about the other man from Banryu as well.

_Ugh! I need a new line of work._ Sango rested her head in her hand. _Maybe I can become a full-time demon slayer. I could train the recruits or something._

Sango sighed again as she sat back up straight to get on with her work. She knew that she wasn't leaving this job at least not until she knew Kagome was doing better. The job really wasn't so bad it was just that Mr. Muso had to do dealings with every questionable demon in the city.

Slowly Sango sank back into her work focusing on organizing Mr. Muso's schedule for the week. She was always annoyed with him because he never checked the damn thing before agreeing to make appointments. Sango's fingers typed away with a bit of anger in each down stroke.

"Easy before you break the keyboard." Kagome's voice giggled from in front of Sango's desk.

"Hey, Kagome. I know I was just lost in thought and got carried away." Sango gave her friend an open smile. Even though she had been paranoid that morning Sango could see the new life slowly building in Kagome. "So do you want to meet at the front door for lunch?"

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. Sango returned a nod then turned back to her work as Kagome walked away. Kagome walked down the rows of cubicles until the area opened up to nothing but art tables. It was the area designated specifically for the design team.

Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. took in a large amount of requests for adds, campaign designs and things of the like. There were forty-seven designers, most were minor designers spread out on different floors. Fifteen of the designers were on the advance design team. Those were the people Kagome worked with the most. She had settled at a table close to the window so she would have the most natural light possible.

Kagome smiled down at her sketches while settling into her chair. The moment she was comfortable she let her shoes slip from her feet and rested her soles on the cool metal rungs of the chair. Shifting through the sketches she began to gather a final design in the front of her mind. The pencil scratched against the paper as the noise drowned out the world near by. Kagome became entranced in her work, stopping every once in a while to examine her progress. She was staring at the page, chewing on her pencil when the feeling of being watched came to her again. Kagome bit harder on the pencil.

_It's all in my head. I have to get over this!_

Even as her mind told her these things, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling. So against better judgement she lifted her head to search the room. For all she knew it could be a co-worker. Bright blue eyes scanned from right to left. Of course there was no one looking at her until she saw the man near the door. He was tall and bald with dark beady eyes, she knew he was the man from the garage. Kagome instantly sat up straight in surprise. The man smiled at her but there was no humor to the smile. Kagome really couldn't describe it, she had never truly seen a smile like that before. She never took her eyes from him as he opened the door and stepped out.

Renkotsu saw himself out of the office. The woman who had let him in was sitting at the desk directly out side of "Mr. Muso's" door. He did a quick scan of the office floor trying to located the woman Kagome. He had delivery their offer to Naraku and even though he retaliated with a message for Bankotsu, Renkotsu knew what the reply to that would be. So even though he would deliver Naraku's message, he would continue with his original instructions as well. Right as Renkotsu reached the door he caught sight of a woman who fit Jakotsu's description. At a design table close to the window sat a woman with her black hair shining in the morning light. She chewed on the end of a pencil as her eyes squinted at the page.

He couldn't understand how such a common woman had caused so much trouble. Then her head raised and she searched the room, like she was looking for some thing specific. When her eyes fell on him the color was startling. The blue in her eyes was so vivid, so striking he knew he had the right woman. Kagome had sat up straighter in her chair when she saw him stare at her. Fear, that was what those eyes held and it was a nearly palatable thing. That gave Renkotsu a great amount of satisfaction. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. She would pay dearly and fetch a high price if Bankotsu didn't decide to keep her and torment her personally. Before he could erupt in laughter at the horrors her future held, Renkotsu walked out the door. Bankotsu would want to hear the demands Naraku made and the situation with the Kagome woman.

Kagome tried to ignore the totally creepy guy who had been staring at her and focus on her work. Drowning him out was not as hard as she thought but focusing on the work was proving harder than she figured it would be. One thing continually plagued her mind.

_Inuyasha..._

The night at the club had done nothing to curb the daydreaming of him. In fact it had made it worse. Now instead of a hooded figure with golden eyes her mind could revisit him in a revealed way. Seeing him in the club had only proven what she had believed. Inuyasha was more than some thug wandering around in the district. Also the fact that he hadn't harmed Detective Houjou and even allowed Houjou to see her before being escorted out proved what she already knew. Inuyasha was a good man, who had a good heart.

Kagome became so lost in her daydreams that all work on her project was abandoned. She sat in the warmth of the sun simply imagining that her and Inuyasha had met under normal circumstances. Problem was no matter how many scenarios she came up with none of them seemed as perfect as him saving her from a horrible fate.

_Ugh! I must be defective! _Kagome let her head bang on the table in front of her. _Even so, it just felt so right to have him come save me._

"Trying to break the table?" A feminine voice called over Kagome's shoulder.

"Hi, Sango." Kagome replied her voice slightly muffled by the table she was still laying on.

"So it's lunch, are you coming or should I leave you and that table alone?" Sango looked sideways at her friend as Kagome rolled her face over to Sango sticking her tongue out. "That's what I thought. Come on or I won't buy."

Kagome tried jumping out of the chair forgetting her feet were on the inside of the rungs resulting in an awkward face plant, Sango's laugh could be heard all over the office. Grumbling under her breath about unhelpful friends Kagome grabbed her shoes and ran after Sango. She caught up right before the elevator doors closed.

"You were really gonna leave me laying face down on the floor?!" Kagome wailed at the brunette next to her. She reached up and used Sango's shoulder to keep her balance while she slipped her shoes back on.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have skipped your training yesterday you would have reacted better." Sango said crossed her arms, sticking her nose in the air with her eyes closed.

Kagome stood there in the elevator gaping at Sango like a fish. What was her deal with the training? It's not like she had blown off tons of them. Kagome closed her mouth and pursed her lip as she glared at Sango.

"Why are you so mad at me for not showing up at training?"

Sango swallowed hard as she looked into her friends demanding blue eyes. As much as she trying to think of a reason that wouldn't piss Kagome off, being on the spot it wasn't happening. When it came to her best friend her ability to lie flew out the window. Her shoulder's slumped with a sigh as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor. The two women exited and strolled through the lobby to the door.

"I want you to have extra training with Inuyasha Taisho making promises to find you." Sango breathed out once the left the building.

Kagome kept her eyes ahead of them only stealing side glances at her embarrassed friend. Sango meant well, Kagome knew that but Inuyasha would never hurt her. She also knew the chances were good that he would never try to find her. Why would he? Kagome felt herself force a smile on her lips as tiny pieces of her heart chipped away. It was then that she realized, really realized, she had let too much hope build in her from one word that hadn't even been a yes.

Sango noticed Kagome's warring emotions as they walked along. She felt bad for what she implied about Inuyasha but she didn't feel bad about worrying about her friend.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm glad he saved you and all, but he is a dog demon." Sango said as they turned they corner. "They tend to get possessive." she mumbled.

"What do you mean possessive?" Sango cringed apparently she didn't mumble low enough.

"I didn't know how to tell you...about what he did at the club."

"You mean the unnecessarily long hug?" Kagome asked trying not to blush at the memory.

"Yea, that." Sango sat uneasily as they walked into the café.

Ayame spotted them as soon as they entered waving wildly at their way. Sango and Kagome smiled honestly at their excited friend. Ayame sprinted into the back while they other two waited in line.

Kagome and Sango had just sat down at an outside table with their coffee and sandwiches when Ayame came skipping up to the table.

"Hello, ladies. How was the weekend?" Ayame asked with a big smile.

"It was great!" Kagome burst out catching both girls off guard.

"Must have been I don't think I've seen you smile so big before." Ayame said with a giggle but it died when she saw Sango's worried face. "So what exactly happened?"

"You know that guy who bumped into me last week when I was here to get Mr. Muso's coffee?" Ayame nodded along. The man had carried a familiar smell on him, she wasn't about to forget. "Ok, well he invited me to that club the Half Demon."

"I heard it's a hott place to go."

"Must be 'cause it was packed. Anyways we ran into...ah..."Sango stumbled, she didn't know how much to say. Ayame was their friend but Kagome hadn't told her about what had happened so Sango wasn't sure what to say about Inuyasha.

"I ran into some one who had helped me out a while back and I hadn't thought I would see him again." Kagome supplied the smile never falling from her face.

"Ah, so this mystery man is the reason for a great weekend."Ayame smiled at Kagome glad to see her so happy.

"Half demon actually." Sango said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Half demon?" Ayame said giving Kagome a sly smile that caused Kagome to blush.

"Half dog demon." Sango supplied, Kagome stared at Sango as if she was someone different, some one the dark-haired girl didn't know.

Kagome was about to ask her what her problem was. Demand she explain her issue against Inuyasha. Kagome was tired of the attitude already today. She was trying her hardest to have a good day and Sango was slowly ruining it. She was about to ask her friend why when Ayame spoke first looking straight at Kagome.

"A dog demon! Do you know what you're getting into? Did he show interest in you? 'Cause I mean if he didn't show interest then you don't have to worry. But how did you end up meeting a dog demon? I mean, Kagome, of all the possessive, over protective, pig headed canine demons you got one of the worst."

"Which other ones are just as bad?" Sango cut in.

"Wolf demons of course, egotistical, jerk faces who run off without fulfilling promises, hiding in the city where their smell can't be tracked easily." Ayame was growling under her breath by the time she finished. Her hands balled into fists as she tried to glare holes through the table.

Kagome stared at her as Ayame's impromptu rant seemed to come to an end. Possessive, that's what Sango had said about dog demons. What did they mean by that? And how the hell was she suppose to know if he was interested.

"Um, Ayame?" Kagome's worried voice snapped Ayame out of her grumbling.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What did you mean about interested and possessive, over protective and well most of that you said a second ago?" Kagome sipped at her coffee as Ayame thought about how best to say it. Glancing at her watch Kagome nearly choked on her drink. "You know what, sweety, you'll have to fill me in another time. Sango we've got to go or we'll be late."

Sango didn't argue and when Ayame was about to she sent her a look that clearly said I will handle it later. Ayame nodded silently to Sango then stood and gave Kagome a hug good-bye. After giving one to Sango too she disappear back inside and the other two headed back to the office.

Kagome and Sango didn't say anything as they walked the short distance back to the office. The lobby was nearly empty as it usually was around midday, only the security guards and receptionist milling about. Sango and Kagome got into the elevator and Kagome hit the garage level button. Sango gave her friend a questioning look, hoping that she hadn't upset Kagome so much she planned on leaving.

As if she could read minds, Kagome smiled at Sango, "There's a presentation this afternoon for the new investors. I forgot the design graphs and a few other pages in my car this morning." The elevator dinged and opened to the walkway level. Sango moved to step out with her but Kagome shook her head. "I'm only running to my car and then I'll be up. You go on ahead. I'll be ok. I will even stop by your desk to show you I made it back." Kagome added with a giggle.

Sango knew that she should be ok. People ran to their cars all the time during the work day. Kagome seemed determined to do it on her own and Sango really couldn't deny her the chance to step out of her shell. With an uneasy nod Sango stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button for the office floor. The doors began to close a small, well manicured hand grabbed hold. "You better come to my desk when you make it back inside." She called out.

Kagome stopped, turned around and smiled at her over protective friend. "I will, San, don't worry."

The elevator doors closed and Kagome let her confident front slip away. She did her best to keep a normal pace and not look around too much as she left the public and well-lit walkway. The garage seemed darker than it had that morning. Being the end of the lunch hour there were fewer cars because of people who were nearly late everyday. Tires could be heard moving around the levels. Every screech of tires made Kagome more paranoid.

_Deep breaths, you are just grabbing your project from the car._

Kagome was taking calming breaths as she stepped up to her car. Her head hung down as she dug through her purse looking for her keys. It felt like forever but she finally found them at the bottom where everything needed ends up. She had just stuck the key in the lock when movement in her window caught her eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second and let out a sigh. "Sango, I said I could do this-" The words stopped when she looked into the glass to see the beady eyed man looking back at her.

He smiled that terrible smile that made her gut cringe. "Not Sango." He said in a dark voice as a big hand wrapped around her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled to nothing more than a hum. Kagome watched in horror as the man's other hand raised up with a needle in it. He jabbed he r in the neck and pushed the plunger down. "Won't be making the same mistake twice with you." He snickered.

Blackness stared to fill her vision, she felt his hand move away but her mouth wouldn't work. No scream came. The sound of tires halting seemed to come from far away and she could vaguely register her body being moved.

_"Sango's going to be so worried."_ Kagome thought as the stupidity of her actions weighed on her. She could feel her mind growing heavy as well. Soon she would be completely out and at the mercy of her captures. Biggest problem being she was sure they had no mercy in them.

_Inuyasha, you said you would find me. I hope you meant it and find me before it's..._

**A/N: Oh, Kagome why didn't you let Sango come with you?! Pride, doesn't it get us all in the end. So, Renkotsu now has Kagome. Where will he take her? How will she be saved? Will Inuyasha save her or Detective Houjou? Well sadly your guess is as good as mine but I will get on it right away.**

**Thank you to every single one of you that reads and reviews! I read them all and I just want to let you all know I appreciate everything you guys tell me. Hope this chapter gets as much love as the others!**

**Next one coming soon ;)**


	12. I'm coming for you

**A/N: Hello! I have been going through editing minor errors that I find but if any get missed you can let me know. I'm also getting the P.O.V. straightened out. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who reads even if you don't review!**

** ON WITH THE FIC!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter twelve: I'm coming for you...

Inuyasha had spent the night of the new moon shut away in his office same as every new moon. It would have been suspicious if he didn't end up shut away in there most nights when he was actually at the manor.

Shippou had printed the entire map of Naraku's movements per Inuyasha's request. So the entire night Inuyasha had spent obsessively pouring over the pages, which were now pinned down to the largest table he owned. The map had taunted him all night. Showing him a pattern and then the pattern would turn into seemingly erratic behavior. It seemed as if not one but two people were setting up the meets and drops. Inuyasha didn't think that was possible. Naraku was to much of a narcissist to allow anyone else jobs that were clearly for the boss.

Still Inuyasha was troubled. Naraku had spun himself a mighty web but had left the center free from involvement.

**What's there? What is he avoiding?**

_**Or protecting.**_

**Naraku doesn't protect, he destroys.**

_**Demon's protect what's their's.**_

He had to admit, he had a point and some times that made him feel insane. The problem was that the only thing in the center was office buildings and a few apartment complexes, the last anyone knew Naraku did NOT have a mate. But stranger things had happened.

The hours droned on as the map on the table burned into Inuyasha's mind as he stared at it through dark brown eyes that were not nearly as sharp as his golden ones, not that the color mattered. No, only the form that the colors represented.

Inuyasha growled the best he could with his human throat and threw himself into the computer chair behind the desk. After fitting the large table in the office the space seemed incredibly small and cramped. Rin had gotten her tiny hands on this office as well. The woman had basically decorated every room that was new. The oldest part of the manor had been left unchanged a reminder of the old man and Inuyasha's mother. Not even Sesshomaru wanted to argue with Rin about that. So here Inuyasha sat in an office with cream-white walls and navy blue carpet. A floor to ceiling book shelf to the left of the unnecessary double doors and large cherry wood desk. Inuyasha had demanded a modern computer chair, so he could swivel. Half demon's had to have their priorities.

On the desk was Kagome's file. He hadn't touched it since he had walked into the office. It had lay there on the desk acting like a seemingly harmless group of papers tucked into a beige folder. Inuyasha knew that the file was in league with the map taunting the hell out of him. There wasn't much in the folder but he still wasn't sure if he should bother with it. His mind continued to circle back to one nagging question. Did she really want him to find her?

Inuyasha grabbed the file and started reading. In his human form he couldn't deny, whether she wanted him to find her or not, he wanted to find her. He wanted to see the world she lived in. Inuyasha was still unclear between his human instincts and his instincts as a half demon, what he wanted from Kagome. All sides of him enjoyed her presence and the demonic sides to him loved her smell. The question was were those reason enough to invade her life? He like to hope yes and as a human he only focused on the up sides to the idea. Too bad in a few hours his demon blood would reawaken fully and as a half demon he would question everything to the point where he would never seen her again.

Page after page passed in the file. There was a lot on the woman academically, top high school, top ten in her class, college of her choice, top five in her class. She was one of the most sought after designers in Japan at the moment and not clothing designs. Art designers who specialised to bring in money to the company. The pictures that led to commercials or appeared in magazines. Inuyasha read that when she left the company she worked for last year there was a big bidding war for her but she had actually chosen the company that had offered her the third highest salary.

**Why would she do that?**

Inuyasha read on about the police report filed and the notes that Detective Hobo had placed in the file.

_Victim: Kagome Higurashi_

_age: 24_

_date: July 12-13_

_time: between 10:30pm-1am_

_Escaped from the Warehouse District somewhere around midnight. It is amazing that a young woman would be able to escape such a place at all. Ms. Higurashi does admit to receiving help from some one who heard her cry for help._

_As lead Detective of the district I find it hard to fathom anyone down there helping._

_Through some sense of loyalty to this unknown person Ms. Higurashi has refused to offer any details about them in any way._

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the page. His human emotions had the better of him at the moment and they were extremely delighted at the words 'loyalty to this unknown person'. He read on in the police record. Hobo noted his extreme worry when Kagome had moved without informing him. Her mail was transferred to a p.o. box that had no other address attached to it. She had quit her job and left no information on her new place of employment. The good Detective also made note of the seven dens that had been attacked the day Kagome had shown up at the police station. The first attack happening within hours of her escape. Inuyasha had to admit the Detective was fairly smart making note that he believed whoever attacked the dens had helped Kagome.

The sun peaked through the office window carefully as if it had all the time in the world. Slowly Inuyasha felt the familiar feeling of his blood awakening. The change washed over him, settling in him. The jet black hair he had worn for the night reverted back to the thick silver mane he had been born with. His unfamiliar human ears vanished and the ears representing his father's blood appeared on the top of his head. Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh closing his eyes. Hidden away were the brown orbs that limited his vision, when he reopened his lids the world was pure, strikingly beautiful, filled with sharp colors and shapes. So many details that had been lost to him for the night were once again clear and he would have a month before he would endure such torture again.

**That's a bit dramatic don't you think?**

_Keh! Fuck no I don't! It's nothing but pure hell all night and you fucking know it!_

**You just have to be a whine-ass about something.**

_Feh._

Everything was back to normal. Inuyasha set aside Kagome's file for a minute to try the map again. He was hopeful that being back to normal he would see some connection he had missed but he doubted he'd have any luck. He didn't get a chance to look at it long before there was a knock on the office door. Shippou's scent was lingering on the other side letting Inuyasha know who was knocking.

"Yea, Runt, what'd ya want?" Inuyasha called from his spot on the other side of the large table. One of the large doors opened slowly and the young fox demon's head peaked inside. Inuyasha didn't have to look up to know what the kit was doing. "If you need something, Ship, don't be scared to come in here and ask."

"Feh! I ain't scared. I just didn't want to interrupt incase you finally figured some thing out. I know how hard thinking can be for ya." Shippou stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest and his nose stuck up in the air, behind him his bushy orange tail swished side to side.

"Oh, is that so?" Inuyasha as in a low growl as he crouched beside the table.

Shippou's eyes frittered around the room in search for Inuyasha, his heart started beating harder in his chest as the hanyou he insulted remained unseen.

"Scared?" Inuyasha's voice came from the right, blocking Shippou from the door.

"SMASHING TOP!" The kitsune shouted as he let his top fly at Inuyasha.

Caught of guard, Inuyasha was at the mercy of the giant top grinding into his back until his claw was able to nick the edge erasing the illusion magic. Jumping to his feet he took chase after Shippou. The two sprinted around the manor, barely missing the maids as they barreled down hallways. Inuyasha finally grabbed ahold of Shippou's tail pulling the kit to him. He had just begun giving out the noogie of a life time when the something hot and burning wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha realized to late that Sesshomaru had sent out his poison whip. Sesshomaru gave a yank pulling Inuyasha from his place on top of Shippou. Being set free Shippou got ready to run again but Rin was blocking his path shaking her head.

Sesshomaru dropped his whip from Inuyasha's neck. "If you insist on raising the kit like a hooligan then I suggest the two of you take up living at the club or another residence. I do not need you both scaring the help and destroying the manor."

Shippou hung his head. He liked living at the manor and even if Rin was a little bossy she took really good care of him and he loved her. Inuyasha was busy a lot if they lived at the club he would be alone most of the time and he didn't want that.

"I'm sorry Lord Ses-" Shippou's apology was cut off by a warning look and silencing growl from his father. Being in trouble with one dominate minded inu was enough reason for him to keep his mouth shut and not anger the other.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Shippou." Inuyasha stated as he looked back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you know that the kit's still growing and needs this. He needs it for his powers and for his skills as a demon. Since this is also my home and he is my pup, I say that we will terrorize the house if I see fit for us to do so."

Inuyasha was standing tall in front of Sesshomaru, both inu growling deep in their chests. No one in the room moved but suddenly Inuyasha caught a whiff of Rin's scent. It had changed! His growling stopped and he lowered his ears, once Sesshomaru stopped growling Inuyasha knew he could take his eyes from his brother safely.

"Shippou, move over here by me." The kit didn't question the command he scurried over as quickly as he could.

"What's wrong?" Shippou asked looking worriedly at Inuyasha who was staring at Rin.

"If you were worried about her you should have just said so, baka. That would have been reason enough for me and Ship to tone it down." Sesshomaru growled slightly at the insult but let it slide and walked over to Rin.

She beamed up at him thrilled that everything was solved with little bodily harm. "Shippou, breakfast will be served in a moment. You need to get to the dinning hall so you can eat before school."

And with that Rin and Sesshomaru disappeared through the doorway, down the hall and out of sight.

"Uh...Papa, what was that about? Doesn't Rin like me any more?" Shippou asked staring at the spot the young woman had been moments ago.

Inuyasha couldn't help the slightly surprised look at Shippou's words. Yes, he had adopted the young demon but Shippou didn't often voice the relationship. Inuyasha figured it was a self-preservation type thing. "Of course, Rin loves you don't be stupid. She's carrying Sessh's pup now."

Shippou nodded his head his mouth forming an 'O' shape. Inuyasha laughed clapping the fox demon on the back so he could lead him to the dinning hall as they talked.

"That means Sesshomaru is going to be twice the ass and so overprotective of Rin she's not going to be able to sneeze without him worrying."

"Why?" Shippou asked innocently.

Inuyasha ruffled his red-orange hair and gave him a smirk. "Simply because Sesshomaru is a male demon and Rin is a female carrying his pup." Poor Shippou still looked confused. "Don't worry about it, when you are old enough to find a mate you'll get it. Being a fox demon you will act just about the same and living with a mated inu you'll probably end up acting just like the ass." Inuyasha laughed as the pair walked down another long hallway. The early morning light bathed them in warmth as they talked like father and son. "Don't get any idea's though, Ship, you still have about half a century more to live before I'll even consider letting you court any females." Shippou nodded thoughtfully before looking up at the older half demon next to him.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you mated? I know you're old enough." Shippou's question was soft but the wonder in his eyes spoke volumes. Inuyasha sighed and looked away from that demanding gaze.

Inuyasha smiled as his eyes saw things that had long since vanished. "It takes most dog demons a long time to find a female they are willing to court. For a hanyou it is even harder to find a female willing to let you court her."

Shippou looked at his adopted father, the last thing he wanted Inuyasha to see in his eyes was sympathy but it was there all the same. It was no secret in the demon community that it was hard for a hanyou to have any kind of decent life. They were hated by some mocked by others. In the human community they were hated and feared. The chances of a hanyou finding a mate in a human were slim, the chances of a demon being willing to mate with a hanyou were less than slim. Even Shippou had been mean to Inuyasha in the beginning, saying hateful things and acting superior in spite of his younger age. In time he realized that Inuyasha's human blood didn't make him weaker, if anything the things Inuyasha had been forced to live through had made him stronger.

"There was a woman once. I had planned on asking her to be my mate, but fate had different plans." Inuyasha looked down at Shippou allowing the loss to show on his face for a moment. "Losing anyone is hard for a demon of any kind."

"Well, I think you should get looking again." Shippou blurted out but had no intention of apologizing for it. "If Rin's going to have a pup, I'm gonna need someone else around to be a mother figure 'cause Sesshomaru isn't gonna want me near the pup for the first year."

Inuyasha looked at Shippou and felt his eye twitch. The little runt conned him into talking and he fell hook, line, and sinker. He wanted to be pissed and any one looking would think he was but he was glad Shippou wanted to have talks like that with him, it was something they both needed.

"The young fox is correct. You should consider a mate for yourself and stop relying on mine to mother him for you." Sesshomaru said from the table. Inuyasha and Shippou entered the dinning hall while the food was being served. Sesshomaru and Rin were already seated and had been quietly talking among themselves. "He is surprisingly smart for being raised by you from such a young age."

"Listen here you bastard! It's not like a woman is just gonna show up out of nowhere and be the perfect one for me. I found the one I had wanted, she didn't want the same thing I did end of story." Inuyasha threw himself down in a chair and stabbed at his breakfast. Everyone at the table watched him carefully. Sesshomaru knew who he was talking about and Rin had heard but it had all happened about two centuries before Inuyasha had found Shippou. Right now though even the curious kit knew better than to pick at it. Rin on the other hand was a different story.

"Maybe she already did show up out of nowhere but you are afraid to admit that fate provided you with a perfect mate and you don't have to search." Rin's eyes never flinched as she gaze towards the baffled hanyou.

"Who are you talking about, Lady Rin?" Shippou asked cautious of the glare he was now receiving from Inuyasha. Everyone at the table could hear the young kit gulp.

"Why, Ms. Kagome Higurashi, Shippou." Rin giggled as Inuyasha stiffened in his chair. "Who else has he shown so much concern with?" Rin was being smart, the annoyed hanyou could tell but Shippou was eating up every word.

"That's enough, Rin." The cool in Inuyasha's voice could have rivaled Sesshomaru's. She wasn't effected, clearly an icy attitude was no kind of deterrent for her. Rin simply smiled her mischievous smile and went about eating her breakfast. "Eat up, Shippou, you don't want to be late for school."

Shippou didn't argue he simply nodded and went back to eating. He had all the information he had gathered on Ms. Higurashi saved on his computer and would check it out later. Maybe just maybe she was a potential mate for his dad and a potential mother for him. The smile that crept onto the young fox's face stayed the entire meal.

Breakfast was longer than Inuyasha would have liked but eventually it was over and Rin took Shippou off to school. The kit had been to thrilled with what Rin said about Kagome and that worried him. Inuyasha was still confused about Kagome, he didn't need Rin to get Shippou's hopes up for nothing. As young as Shippou was he had lost too much and didn't need to lose more.

"A word, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called as the hanyou made his way to the stairs.

"Is it optional?" The look in the elders eyes said 'no' which is what Inuyasha had figured. "Sure, why not. Come on in my office and we can talk while I rack my fucking brain over this damn map."

"Hn." His fucking answer for everything if you were even graced with an answer. Lucky for him being a lord was about force not personality. Not saying Inuyasha would win a fucking personality contest but at least he had one.

They entered the office where the map of part of the city still taunted and the file on Kagome now teased. Inuyasha walked around and sat at his desk keeping his eyes from the pages in front of him. Sesshomaru stood next to the map, Inu knew his older half brother wasn't about to sit in front of the desk and let Inuyasha be in charge.

"You and the kit need to room at the club for a month. I will need this first month to adjust to Rin's pregnancy." He said without looking up from the map pinned to the large oak table.

"How does Rin feel about that?" Inuyasha asked mockingly. Sessh might be alpha male but Rin was alpha female and she wasn't afraid to flex that muscle.

"She has accepted that things will change while she carries our pup." The emotionless bastard looked at Inuyasha not showing a fucking thing that was on his mind.

"When the runt gets out of school we'll pack him up some shit and stay at the club. When you and Rin are ready we'll come back." Sesshomaru didn't give a reply, Inu didn't think he would.

Inuyasha agreed to what he asked with no argument. There was not fight to be had. Sessh was only asking for what he thought was best for his pregnant mate, how could Inuyasha fight about that.

Sessh turned to walk out of the door but stopped before he passed through it. "Inuyasha, Shippou has been in need of a true mother for a while now. Rin was correct in the way you are acting towards Kagome. Do not forget I was not searching for a mate when Rin was dragged into my life."

"I know but I don't have a lot of faith to give, even if my demon does." Sesshomaru nodded and walked out the door while Inuyasha sank deeper into the chair. Dragging a clawed hand down his face he growled loudly.

_**If you weren't so pathetic, you would have already claimed her as your mate and gave the pup a mother.**_

_I'm not going to just fucking mate her! I don't even know the woman damn it. I'm not going to bring some one we don't know into this family and say "Here mother this kit I adopted.". No, I don't fucking think so._

_**She wouldn't have called to us if she was not a fit for us.**_

Fucking demon made little to no since all the fucking time! She had yelled out into the night she didn't fucking call to them but whatever. Grabbing up her file Inuyasha went over more information. Really the only thing left was her current job information. At first Inuyasha just scanned through it then he noticed that the address and a company name that kept popping up pulled at his memory, so Inuyasha started to read about her job. She worked for a company name Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. and had worked there for nearly a year.

The address given for Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. rang familiar in his head so after reading it for about the third time Inuyasha got up to see if maybe it was on the map he had been studying. That would explain why he knew it. When Inuyasha got to the map his eyes immediately fell to the empty center. At first he pushed that thought aside. There was just no fucking way but as he looked around the map for the address Inuyasha realized, yea fucking way. Looking in the untouched area he searched for the name of the company, and there it was dead center of the whole thing.

_FUCK!_

Inuyasha stared at the map not believing what it could mean. He wasn't allowed to think on it too long because the doors to his office swung open and slammed against the walls. Miroku was standing there with large violet eyes panting to catch his breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled out at his intrusion.

"Sango...Sango called. She doesn't know if the police can help...She thought that you would be able to do something..." Miroku panted out as he bend over with his hands on his knees trying to breathe right.

"What are you going on about? Sango doesn't know if the police can help with what?!" Inuyasha was trying not to lose his patience with his second but the lack of solid information was making it hard.

"Kagome!"

That was all Inuyasha needed to hear and he was across the room grabbing his friend by the shoulders and jerking him up right. "What about Kagome?! Why does Sango think that I can help when the police can't?!"

To Miroku's credit he didn't flinch as Inuyasha growled in his face, he took a deep breath and centered himself. "Kagome didn't return from lunch, Sango said she thinks the people who took her before took her again. She doesn't think the police can help even though she call that Detective from the other night."

The rage of the demon inside Inuyasha shook him so quickly he didn't even let go of Miroku as he ran to the bookshelf to take hold of Tessaiga. The moment his hand wrapped around the sheath the demon inside of him stopped trying to take over but he didn't shut up. Inuyasha looked down to see the claws of his other hand had torn through Miroku's shirt and his eyes were wider than before.

"So, I guess I should have delivered that news a little more gently." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed as he tossed Miroku out of the way. "Unless you want my claws carving you up, you sure as hell will next time." Inuyasha stormed out of the office. "SESSHOMARU!" The bastard appeared at the end of the stairs as Inuyasha ran down them.

"What is with the yelling and why do you have Tessaiga?" His icy gold eyes narrowed as Inuyasha walked on.

"Something has happened to Kagome. You and Rin are right about her, at least in a way. That's not the point. I'm going down to her office to talk with her friend, I don't think I can move Ship out tonight. I will as soon as I can, just don't kill the runt alright." Inuyasha didn't wait for him to answer, he didn't have time for that. Every minute wasted someone took Kagome farther away with plans to do kami knows what.

_**Hurry or I will come out sword or not!**_

_I'm hurrying! You let me do the talking or she'll be gone for good._

_Hang in there, Kagome. I'm coming for you!_

**A/N: Ta-Da! Thank you for the reviews, so please do more of it lol.**

**P.S. the weather there was fabulous and I just feel like that needs to be in type!**


	13. Please, Kami-sama

**A/N: We are going to find out where Kagome was taken and how long it will take Inuyasha to find her. What kind of torture will she have to endure? Oh, I'll be honest as I'm typing this I really don't know lol. This fic will be jumping quite a bit from Inuyasha to Kagome so I will be putting time indicators cause I think it will be confusing without them. Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Thirteen: Please, Kami-sama, don't let my luck run out...

_My body feels so heavy. I can't make my eyes open. My ears feel like they're stuffed with cotton. There's something tight around my wrists, I can feel it scratch my skin every time my body rocks. I know I'm moving but how fast, in what...I can't tell. All I can feel is fear settling in the pit of my stomach. Fear that today could be my last day on earth. Fear that whoever took me will be the last face I see. Fear that I will never see Inuyasha again._

_It is a foolish way to feel. Foolish to want to see a person I didn't really know. Foolish to feel like I would be letting him down if I died before telling him goodbye. He may not even care but that didn't change the way that my heart and soul felt._

_Voices mumble around me. They don't seem to come closer to me or move farther away from me. It sounds as if they are they same distance from me all the time. Maybe I'm in a car. In the backseat or the trunk? But where are they taking me?_

_Images of a bald man flash through my mind. The sight of him in my rearview mirror. The sight of him leaving the office. The sight of him behind me as he drugged me next to my car. What the hell was the point of the self-defense training I was receiving if I didn't use it when it mattered most? No, I stood there like the terrified woman I am and hoped that someone else would find me and fight the battle for me. How pathetic I am?_

_**You are only pathetic if you see yourself as such. **__A woman's rich voice echoed softly through my mind. It was a mothering voice. One full of knowledge and understanding. A voice that I felt had always been with me._

_Great, now the drugs are causing me to hear voices. This day could have only gotten worse by my mind snapping under the stress._

_**Your mind has not snapped. Don't be ridiculous. Your bloodline is of power and it is power that answers you now.**_

_Eh?_

_**Think of the lessons your grandfather had taught you. When you are ready simply call and we shall answer.**_

_The emptiness inside of my mind was strange as the voice faded. That emptiness was soon replaced with pain. It was hard to focus on where the pain was at first it had been so sudden and so intense. Then it came again on the right side of my heaviness in my mind began to fade as my mouth filled with a metallic taste._

"Are you going to let me beat on you all day, stupid woman?" Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of that voice. It echoed in her nightmares and his face often plagued them as well.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust with the limited amount of light around her. Kagome realized she was in the backseat of a car with extremely tinted windows. Remembering that Jaks was near and her surroundings were useless at the moment she struggled to sit up quickly. There was little grace in the action but it was done. Kagome moved her back to the closed-door and faced Jaks and the other man. Jaks was again dressed in what looked like women's clothing but the other, the bald man was in the same business suit he had been in earlier.

"The drugs should have kept her out even with you hitting her." The bald man said as he frowned at Kagome. She gulped, if the drugs were meant to keep her out during something like that what else were they meant to keep her out during?

"I told you, Renkotsu, this bitch is trouble. We should have just left her but since he wanted her so bad we should just kill her." Jaks said narrowing his eyes at the woman cowering in the backseat.

"Who wants me? Why the hell couldn't you people just leave me alone?!" Kagome shouted at the two offenders at the other end of the car. Suddenly the door opened behind her causing her to spill out on to the concrete below. It hurt and she would have hollered about it if not for the short creepy man with his hands under her arms lifting her up. The man was at least a foot shorted than Kagome but maybe he just hunched over all the time. His eyes looked more swollen than bugged out and his lips were long, drawing out his mouth all most as if he was part frog. Needless to say Kagome was freaked out.

"What a lovely woman. Perhaps he will let her be my bride instead." The frog man said in a cheery voice. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear as she struggled to break away from him.

"I doubt it, Mukotsu." Jaks walked around the back of the car, closing the distance between them. Kagome tried to remember her training but her mind refused to focus on anything but every step Jaks sandal clad feet took. Smiling at her with disgust in his eyes he said, "The boss has _special_ plans for this bitch."

The last thing Kagome saw was his fist coming for her face again. The pain quickly faded to nothing and she knew she was at their mercy once again.

Moments after Miroku told Inuyasha

Miroku's car was out in front of the house still running. Lucky for the monk he jumped in before Inuyasha took off out of the drive.

"Do you know where you are going?!" Miroku shouted as his car swerved in and out of traffic.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered through gritted teeth. His jaw was locked so tight he felt like his teeth would shatter. The demon inside of him raged, fighting the power of his sword.

"Do I want to ask how? LOOK OUT!" Miroku gripped the middle console and the 'oh shit' handle next to the door like his life depended on it.

"Shut up and LET ME DRIVE!" The pissed hanyou shouted at the nervous monk, his golden eyes flashed dangerously to red then back. After taking a deep breath to calm all of him, he answered the question. "I had Shippou run a full background on Kagome."

Miroku didn't say anything instead he just stared at his best friend. Inuyasha did strange things...a lot. But this was something even he wasn't sure how to react to.

"Nothing perverted to say about that?" Inuyasha forced a laugh at the other man's uncharacteristic silence.

"Huh, well none that won't get me a broken nose." He forced a smile on his face as he looked at the passing traffic.

The time it took the two to travel from a manor on the western edge of the city to one of the most frequented business areas on the northern end was nothing short of amazing. Upon arriving it was clear that the police had closed off the parking garage to traffic. Miroku sent Sango a text while Inuyasha parked close by. She instructed them to enter through the main office and ride the elevator to the fourth floor. There they could get off and cross the walkway to the garage elevator. They could ride that one down two levels and they would be on the level where she was waiting.

The guys wasted no time following her instructions. When they reached the walkway Miroku had to play catch up to Inuyasha again. The half demon was in too much of a hurry to wait, luckily Miroku was fast for a human. Inuyasha crossed the walkway in a matter of seconds, reaching the elevator and pressing the second level button. The doors were about to seal when a hand reached between the stopping the action. Panting for the second time in less than an hour Miroku stepped into the small space and the doors closed.

On the second level the doors opened to show a small crowd, mainly office workers, gathered behind a tape line three cars from the elevator. There were enough police milling around the area that some were clearly just wasting time.

_**Useless! They are USELESS!**_

_I know that now shut up!_

Miroku stepped up next to Inuyasha, eyeing him cautiously as the hanyou growled. They both began to scan the crowd for Sango. She was on the other side of the tape speaking with none other than Detective Houjou. Pushing their way to the front of the crowd Miroku waved to catch Sango's attention. Too everyone's surprise she excused herself from the detective and ran straight into Miroku's arms! Inuyasha gave the pair a questioning look which Miroku shrugged at. He had as much a clue as Inuyasha did.

"I didn't know if you guys would come!" Sango cried into Miroku's shirt. "She's just gone! We just had lunch, she came to grab her presentation and...and...she's just gone." If not for Miroku's arms around her, Sango would have collapsed on the ground.

"Let's move away so you can tell us everything. Alright?" Miroku suggested rubbing gentle circles on her back. When Sango nodded the three moved to the back of the crowd.

Their activity didn't go unnoticed by Detective Houjou. He eyed the three cautiously as they moved farther into the crowd. Why Inuyasha Taisho was there was a mystery. He had been someone Akitoki was suspicious of in the first place. The other man he recognized as one of the people would had escorted him out of the club a few nights ago. Sango Tanji, the woman who was Ms. Higurashi's close friend, seemed relieved that they had shown up.

Detective Houjou wasn't thrilled with their presence at his crime scene but at the moment he had other things to take care of. Keeping Inuyasha Taisho in his line of sight Houjou called over two officers and began dishing out orders.

Sango pulled herself away from Miroku and began telling the two men about the day. How Kagome had been jumpy and had felt like there was someone watching her. The guilt in Sango's voice was thick as she told them how she had convinced Kagome it was all in her head, that everything was fine.

"You couldn't have known, Sango. Don't be so hard on yourself." Miroku said as he rubbed her arm slowly working his way to her back.

"He's right. It had been a full year and no one had tried coming after her. You had no way of knowing that it was more than just mind tricks." Inuyasha stated. His posture was rigid as his right hand gripped the sheath of his sword tightly while he listened to Sango.

"But I should have." Sango sniffled and wiped the tears away that were trying to escape. "The night we met you guys at the club and took off without a word..." Sango looked to the two making sure everyone was on the same page, when they nodded she continued. "Well, Kagome said she had seen that Jaks guy in the crowd. That's why we took off."

Inuyasha and Miroku had matching amounts of shock on their faces. "You mean Jaks as in one of the guys who kidnapped her the first time?" Miroku asked as he stared into Sango's brown eyes.

"Yea, that's what she said. Then Sunday she went to visit her family at their shine," No one noticed Inuyasha pale slightly at this new information. "and Detective Houjou over there paid her a visit. She told me that she felt watched on the way home and then again this morning."

"Detective Houjou visited her yesterday and she ran into him at the club." Miroku repeated. "He mentioned not knowing where she had lived for the past year and the people who took her hadn't bothered her for the last year."

Even though Sango was listening to Miroku try to piece things together but Inuyasha was busy pulling out his cell phone. A quick press of a button and he had Kouga on the line.

"Major." Inuyasha knew he had his third's undivided attention. "I need you and your cousin's to pull all the information about the Band of Seven that has been collected over the year."

Sango was looking at Inuyasha with a curious expression while Miroku stood next to them never letting his eyes stop their search of the crowd. They may have arrived as concerned, almost friends?. Miroku wasn't sure if they could be considered friends. Sango called because she sensed they could help and she was about to witness how. Now they were acting as one of the most feared gangs in Japan, the Soul Stealers. Not many in the gang understood the name, Miroku included, but it meant something to Inuyasha and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, that's what I want. No, he's with me, after you gather the information send out the call." Inuyasha covered the mouth piece on the phone and turned to Sango. "Is there somewhere not far from here where we can meet an associate of mine."

Sango wasn't dumb, all the pieces fit now. There were only two options for who Inuyasha Taisho really was and she was fairly sure government agent wasn't it. "Associate? That's what you're going with?"

Inuyasha looked in Sango's eyes. They were hard and filled with anger and confusion. "You don't know how much you want to be involved with us, so yea, until you have that figured associate is what I'm going with."

She accepted the answer with a nod. "There is a café around the corner. It's where we had lunch, that should work."

Inuyasha nodded and was about to tell Kouga when Miroku tapped his wrist twice. The hanyou looked up to see that Detective Houjou was closing the distance between them. Not wanting to risk that the officer would hear, Inuyasha growled the last of the orders into the phone. It was a language that only another canine demon would understand so he knew the pain in his ass cop would be clueless.

"Mr. Taisho, an interesting surprise. Do you have a permit to carry that sword you have?" The Detective greeted with a smile extending his hand.

Inuyasha pocketed his phone before returning the gesture. "Detective Hobo, yes and unless you want my demon to turn this into a mass murder you'll fuck off."

"That's Houjou." Akitoki corrected squeezing the hanyou's hand a bit tighter.

"Oh, I know." Inuyasha smirked nearly crushing the other man's hand before releasing it.

"Ms. Tanji, are you sure you will be alright?" The good Detective asked reaching a hand out to her. Miroku however was having none of it. He stepped between the officer and Sango.

"She will be fine. Anything she needs I'll make sure she has, don't you worry." He said as Sango did her best to hide the surprise on her face.

"And you would be?" Houjou asked undeterred.

"He's none of your concern. What have you found out about Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded drawing attention back to him.

"Well I can't share a lot of information with you, of course, police protocol." Houjou smiled brightly. "But for Ms. Tanji, I can tell you some of what we know." The detective pulled a note-book from his inside jacket pocket. "The cameras on this level went down for unscheduled maintenance this morning when one on the other end of the garage went out."

"What time was that?" Inuyasha asked not caring that he received a dirty look from the man who had been talking.

Houjou scanned his notes,"7:32 a.m.".

Inuyasha nodded and turned to Sango,"What time would you say you and Kagome left the garage?".

"Um...She got here at 7:15. We goofed around for a minute and headed to the elevator, I'd say, 7:20 at the latest. Kagome is always in the office by 7:30. There's no exceptions."

Houjou scribbled in his little book before flipping back to where he was. "There are no signs of a scuffle and no fresh tire marks. Clearly whoever took her knew they had the time and privacy to do it. We believe Ms. Higurashi made it to her car door before she was taken. There is on fresh hand print on the driver side window. We will run it to be sure but the size indicates it belongs to a woman."

"DETECTIVE!"

"I have to go. Ms. Tanji, if there is anything else you can think of that could help please don't hesitate to call. Mr. Taisho, always a pleasure." With that Detective Houjou took off back through the crowd towards the officer that had called him.

"We need to go. The Major will be at the café soon." Miroku nodded to his boss pulling Sango close.

She wasn't sure that going with the two of them was the best choice but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were her best chance of Kagome coming back alive.

Back to Kagome

The sound of metal clicking against metal came to Kagome's ears. The sound seemed to be getting louder. There was a sloshing noise and then she was covered in cold water.

"HUUUU!" All Kagome could do was suck in air as her body temperature was forced towards freezing.

"So, you're the little bitch who has been so much trouble." A new voice said from in front of Kagome. She opened her left eye wide but the right eye hurt and would barely open. "Jaks got a bit carried away with your face but I must say you are still quite the looker. You would have fetched a pretty penny if you hadn't been such a pain in the ass. Sadly now we can't risk keeping you around long enough to auction."

The man was sitting in a chair a few feet in front of Kagome. He was tan with jet black hair pulled away from his face. On his forehead was a four point star tattoo. It resembled a demon mark but somehow she knew he was no demon. He didn't look much older than herself, definitely not as old as the bald guy who kidnapped her this time. The man wore a white wife beater and plain denim jeans with steel toe boots. She hoped he didn't plan on kicking her because those would cause some serious damage.

Kagome's plan was to stay silent. There was nothing she could say to be freed now, trying to get them to let her go had been a fool's affair in the first place. These bastards were clearly upset that she had been able to escape a year ago but Kagome didn't understand why one insignificant woman would be so important.

"I was under the impression you were a noisy bitch." The dark-haired guy said as he looked her body up and down, Kagome's skin crawled under his depraved gaze. "Jaks, is this the right girl?"

"Yes. This is the bitch. I think she's finally figured out this is the end. I told that dumbass a year ago to knock her out. If he had we wouldn't be wasting our time OVER A FUCKING WOMAN!" By the time Jaks was finish he was huffing in anger and his face was turning red.

The man in the chair just laughed. Kagome carefully looked around the room. It was a large area, cement floor, metal walls, exposed metal beams all over the place.

_Where the hell am I? Is this a warehouse?_ She gulped loudly, she couldn't stop herself. _Did they bring me back to the district?!_

The panic that was setting in was a visible thing and the men around Kagome could see it no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Figured out where you are, did you? I thought about taking you to the den you escaped from but you might have been found before the real fun got started." His ocean blue eyes almost glowed with the delight at the evil thought running through his mind. "Renkotsu, Mukotsu, go outside and keep watch. Let me know if there is any sign of trouble."

"Yes, Big Brother." The two answered from somewhere behind Kagome. There was the sound of screeching metal and a small amount of sunlight, then the metal screeched some more and the sun was shut away.

The man stood up and walked towards the bound woman. On instinct she struggled against the bonds that held her to the chair, while trying not to scream. Both of his hand rested on the top of the chair on either side of her head, then he tipped the chair back the tiniest bit so she had to look up at him.

"Me and you are going to talk. You are going to give me the answers I want or I will let Jaks take out his anger out on you little by little. It will be painful." His hand moved to grab the back of Kagome's hair and pulled roughly.

"It will be slow." The hand pulled harder against arching her neck painfully backwards.

"You will beg for death." Another yank and a whimper escaped without permission from Kagome's suddenly dry lips. A pleasurable smile crossed the offender's lips making Kagome want to vomit.

"I will keep you alive until I know everything I need no matter how you plead." He placed his lips next to her ear, "But if you tell me right away I will make your death painless almost pleasant." His hot breath crawled across her skin. Not caring if she ripped out her own hair, she yanked her head away from his mouth. The force Kagome used to try to get away nearly knocked over her chair.

"I guess that's your answer. Jaks, go sharpen your blades but remember we aren't cutting anything off. I want whoever finds her to get the full effect of what she's about to go through."

Jaks gave Kagome a superior smile before walking off into a dark corner of the area. Kagome couldn't let her eyes follow him for long because the other man was moving again.

"So, Kagome, a year ago someone helped you. Who was it?" His voice was calm. It seemed like they were talking over coffee not sitting in some empty warehouse with one tied to a chair about to be tortured. Squaring her shoulders as best she could, Kagome raised her chin, looked the bastard dead in the eye, and said nothing.

Inuyasha and the others at the café

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had arrived at the café ten minutes ago and were impatiently waiting. Inuyasha's claws drummed on the table as a low growl rumbled in his chest. Waiting was not one of his strong points but until Kouga showed up there wasn't anything he could do. Kouga had the information Inuyasha needed before he could figure out a plan.

Ayame had just come out of the shop when a whirlwind of dust came ripping up the street. The coffee pot in her hand slipped and shattered on the ground as she stared at the small tornado coming towards the café. Sango heard the glass shatter and turned her attention to Ayame. Seeing her friends shocked state she rushed over to her.

Grabbing the wolf demoness by the shoulders she shook her gently. "Ayame? Ayame, what's wrong? Are you alright?" But she got no answer from the other girl, her dark green eyes were glued on the scene in front of her.

"Kouga..." Ayame breathed out as the dust settled and the young wolf demon was revealed.

Inuyasha and Kouga heard Ayame's call with their superior hearing and both turned to the still stunned demoness. The moment Kouga's blue eyes locked with her green ones all her shock was gone. In the blink of an eye she was attacking Kouga. Instantly putting him on the defensive.

"Where have you been!" Ayame swung at Kouga's head. He ducked and grabbed ahold of the fist to stop the same attack from repeating.

"Thirty years!" Her leg shot out colliding with his stomach. Kouga released her arm as he stumbled back a little.

"I waited in the mountains for THIRTY YEARS!" Suddenly she attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kouga blocked them all as best he could but after a few solid hits he went down and she jumped on top of his stomach to pin him there.

"You promised! You promised when I came down from the mountain, you would be my mate!" She punched him square on the jaw and he didn't stop it.

"I came down and you were gone! I had no choice but to go back and wait but I got tired of waiting! Did you even care?!" Ayame hadn't stopped punching him through out her rant but the hits had gotten weaker. Tears streaked her face as she tried to keep her anger at Kouga.

Kouga gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his chest. Shushing her gently and rubbing her back.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ayame. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Kouga confessed into her red hair as he breathed deep her wildflower scent he hadn't smelled in decades.

"If you're done we have business that's urgent. Like life or death." Inuyasha growled standing over the pair.

"I know, Mutt-face. I've got the information here." Kouga said as he stood up drawing Ayame with him. "I have to do this but I will talk to you when this is done." He promised handing her off to Sango.

Ayame smile softly and nodded before apologizing to Sango for the scene she had just caused. Sango gave her the no worries speech and how she would have done the same. She led Ayame to a table not far from where he guys had sat down.

Kouga waisted no more time filling Inuyasha in on the information the scout teams had gathered since the raids on the slave dens in the district. It had been the most action the gang had seen in a long time. As humans became more 'modern' demon activity had to seem more civil. But what Inuyasha had led them into that day was nothing short of battle and every member of the Soul Stealers found it glorious.

At one of the den's Inuyasha had faced off with the leader of a group called the Band of Seven. Bankotsu lead the group, ran the demon dens, and slave trade in the district. None of the members in Inuyasha's gang knew his true motive for wiping out the trade but they followed the orders. Inuyasha had demanded every one of them disguise who they were and say nothing of they gang they were with, free the captives and kill any that stood in the way.

When the sun finally fell that day the district was bloody and the Band of Seven had disappeared. Scouts had been stationed in all parts of the district to watch any movement they tried to make. It had taken six months before the first report came back and confirmed the Band was still in the district.

"They are deep in the district. Some of their actions even take place at the port." Kouga explained as they examined a map on his smart phone.

"Fuck!" Miroku said with real feeling.

"Yea, fuck. Whatever they took that you're after could be on a boat out to sea by now." Kouga said trying to get a read on the half demon he, sometimes, called boss.

"No. They will be in the district." The angry hanyou said standing up.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"They want her found when they're done with her. She knows too much to fucking sell, she escaped once, she's a risk, so they'll kill her." He said in a calm almost cold voice.

A shock gasp from behind him drew his attention back to Sango. But before he could say anything she took off. Ayame gave Kouga a stern look that he read loud and clear, then she took off after the upset brunette.

"Let's go. Pull the ranks. Spread out through the district using the information we have of their movements. Any we can spare spread to the area surrounding their normal paths to make sure they don't slip out. We are looking for a woman, black hair, blue eyes, mid-twenties, answers to Kagome. She will be wounded and bleeding, so have all trackers on the look for fresh blood. I want her found before she dies or there will be hell." The two next to him nodded their understanding. Neither were sure what this girl meant to their boss but he didn't dish out orders like this unless Naraku was involved so they knew she was a big deal. "Those who howl will communicate that way. I want them to know I'm coming. Those who can't howl have comms and better fucking use them." Another nod was given and Kouga was kicking up dust heading towards the club where the gang was gathered.

Inuyasha pulled out his phone to send Shippou a text. The runt was still in school but shit had the potential to go sideways quick and he wanted Ship safely at the manor just incase. He had just received Shippou's agreement to go home with Sesshomaru after school, when Miroku pulled up. The monk didn't bother fully stopping, Inuyasha grabbed the door handle pulled it open and jumped in. They took off towards the club happy lunch traffic was long gone.

The time it took Miroku to reach the club was too long for Inuyasha's liking but the human had done the best he could with his slower reflexes. When they stepped inside the entire club area was filled with every member of the Soul Stealers. There were nearly two hundred of them in total. Most where dog demons that were loyal to the West and Wolf demons loyal to Kouga. There were other demons and half demons as well snake, bird, earth, fire, wind, even a couple of dragon demons. All followed Inuyasha for one reason revenge on Naraku. He had shown the most potential at destroying the bastard so they stood behind him.

"This is a personal favor I'm asking. Any one who doesn't want to be a part of it that's fine you can fuck off, go back to your day. A woman is out there in the district and she is going to die a terrible death if we don't find her." Inuyasha addressed those gathered in front of him.

"WHY SHOULD WE CARE? WOMEN DIE IN THE DISTRICT ALL THE TIME!" Some one far off yelled. Inuyasha smirked they were right but she was different.

"She is important to me and I want her back." That was all he needed to say. Every demon and half demon in the room understood. She might not have been his mate yet but part of him already recognized her as a potential mate and that made her important. Inuyasha didn't say anything else. He turned around and walked back out the door.

A shadow crossed over his head, instantly his hand went to the hilt of Tessaiga as he search the sky. A large demon cat circled around and moved back towards him gradually losing altitude. Inuyasha was about to draw his sword when the cat landed and a Slayer dismounted followed by Ayame. The Slayer's sent floated on the breeze and Inuyasha knew who wore the skin-tight black and pink armor.

_Sango. Leave it to Miroku to hit on a slayer and put everything in jeopardy._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked towards her. He could feel the others beginning to come outside. Whispers began immediately about what a slayer would be doing outside of the club.

"You are biting off more than you can chew, Sango. Go home before I have to make your stay in our world permanently." Inuyasha said as her walked past the women towards the alley that led straight in to the district.

"Will you give Kagome the same choice? Does she get the same chance to escape this?" Sango called after him in a stern voice halting his movements.

"Kagome, lost that choice when she called out to me. It was the risk she didn't know would come with being saved that night." Inuyasha's gold eyes locked with Sango's deep browns. He saw that she knew it was true. She was a slayer she understood demons and the risk Kagome had taken calling out in demon territory. Unable to take the intensity of his stare she turned away with her head lowered. "THOSE WHO ARE COMING MOVE OUT NOW! TOO MUCH TIME'S BEEN LOST AND HELL WILL BREAK OPEN IF SHE'S DEAD WHEN WE FIND HER!" With that he coiled his muscles only to release them a moment later, taking off through the abandoned warehouse maze.

The horde of demons ran past Sango, none of them even sparing her a glance. She stood speechless as she watched the massive gathering of demons take off in search of her friend.

_Why? Is it fear of Inuyasha or loyalty to him?_

"It's loyalty and understanding if you were wondering." Miroku's voice sounded next to her shocking her slightly.

Sango was about to ask him what he meant when she felt a hand on her ass... SMACK!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sango asked as Miroku rubbed his offended cheek.

"He's cursed, didn't he tell you?" Kouga called from Ayame's side. She was staring at him curiously. "Come with me. I'm not the kind of pack leader your grandfather is. I run the pack but we work with Inuyasha. It's not traditional but if you're willing to give it a chance, I'm willing to explain my actions." Kouga looked at her hopefully with his hand stretched out to her. Ayame didn't take more than a second to think about it she placed her hand in his and they took off, twin whirlwinds surrounding them with their speed.

"May I ride with you, dearest Sango." Sango looked at Miroku. Really looked at him, it felt like she was seeing him for the first time. He still wore his jeans and had on a dark purple tee-shirt, he still had his ponytail in place and his earrings were still in. In his right hand was a priest staff, a sharpened, gold ring with six small gold rings hanging from it. Seven rings to frighten evil away. A half sleeve was on his right hand surrounded by prayer bead that crossed his palm.

_"Has he always wore that?"_ Sango asked herself. But she shook it from her head even those few seconds she spend looking at him was time waisted finding her friend.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I will drop you no matter how high we are." Miroku nodded and they both mounted the fire cat, who growled fiercely before taking to the sky.

Inuyasha sent up the first howl giving his location six miles into the district. It didn't take long before eight other howls rose up. Kouga was four miles in and seven miles north of him no sign of her. Ginta was two miles in ten miles south, no sign. Hakkaku was three and a half miles in five miles to the north-west, no sign. It went on like that, the district was well covered but there was still no sign of Kagome.

_"Please, Kami-sama, don't let my luck run out."_ Inuyasha sent up a silent prayer as he ran on.

Outside some warehouse

"Did you here that?" Renkotsu ask Muskotsu.

"Yes, they are covering the area. What do you think the boss will do?" Muskotsu looked at the man next to him, his frog like eyes shining with hope for blood shed.

"I guess I will ask him." Renkotsu turned and walked back into the building.

Kagome was tied to an old metal bed frame propped against a wall. Her right eyes was swollen completely shut. There were different tiny cuts on her face, cuts of different sizes on her arms. Her blouse shredded away from her body long ago. The tops of her breast were cut, her stomach had long shallow gashes on it. The tops of her shins and the backs of her calves were sliced up as well.

Her chest heaved as she breathed through the pain. She had done her best not to scream or cry. Much to her disappointment her body betrayed her allowing small cries and whimper to escape her lips and tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Bankotsu, howls are filling the area and moving closer. What would you like us to do?" Renkotsu asked his leader. He spared Kagome a glance in passing and gave her a malicious smile.

"Send out Ginkotsu. He should weed out the weak out there." Bankotsu walked over to Kagome grabbing her chin so that she had to look at him with her good eyes. "Whoever is out there is looking for you. What do you think, should I wait to kill you until they arrive or have a nice cooling body waiting for them?"

A blade cut across the outside of Kagome's thigh slicing through her skirt. This cut was deeper than the others had been and she didn't hold back. Kagome screamed all the pain she was being given out into the air around her.

_Come soon, Inuyasha!_

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter coming soon. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**


	14. Dead or Alive

**A/N: I'm glad you all liked unlucky thirteen, so on to a better number here's chapter fourteen. Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! I want you all to know I read them all and if you are a guest I can't reply but Thank you all the same!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter fourteen: Dead or Alive...

Bankotsu stepped back from Kagome to admire his work. Jaks had cut on her whether Banks asked a question or not so he had taken to braking or bruising bones for unanswered questions. Bankotsu had found a pipe around the warehouse and had proceeded to beat her with it.

The howls were growing closer but Kagome still refused to tell them who was coming for her. She couldn't even be sure it was Inuyasha out there coming for her but...she was hopeful.

"Are those howls dogs coming for you or wolves?" Bankotsu asked again. Kagome didn't know how many times he had asked that same question but she knew it was at least three times. He had broken ribs on her left side, her shin on her right leg, and bruised her right arm extremely bad. Still she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know.

The pain of the cuts and her broken bones was making staying conscience harder with every drop of blood she lost. Kagome was finding it harder to scream but that didn't stop her from trying, any noise she made would help him find her.

"The stupid bitch isn't going to answer you, Banks." Jaks said as he drew another cut down her arm.

"You never know. She might not be as strong as you give her credit for." Banks cast a teasing smile at Jaks who was gripping his short sword dangerously tight. Bankotsu laughed as he smashed the pipe against Kagome's thigh bone getting a satisfying scream from her even though the bone didn't break.

Outside in the district

The howls in the area were silent around Inuyasha at the moment but as the minutes ticked by he felt like he loosing hope. The surrounding area smelled horribly of death and old blood. The wind was stale and the buildings absorbed sounds unless you were close when the noise was made. So much time had been wasted, what if they killed her right away.

_No! They could have done that in the parking garage. Bankotsu wants something from her._

_**He took plenty from the women we found in those dens!**_

The horror of the raped and mangled women they found forced a howl from Inuyasha demanding information. Howls returned with nothing helpful said until Kouga and Ayame's call hit the air. They found a car and Ayame confirmed it smelled like Kagome.

Kouga was in the northern section of the district, so Inuyasha took of towards him. Inuyasha ran through the streets with speed he didn't know he had. Hope was fueling him. The car had been found, they would find her soon too. There was still a chance.

BOOM!

_"What the hell was that?"_ Inuyasha thought as he slowed to a stop. From the streets he couldn't see anything so he jumped to the roof of the nearest building. Quickly gold eyes scanned everything they could. Too the south-west all that could be seen was dark grey smoke rising up, pressing against the gloomy blue sky that always covered the warehouse district.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled as he tapped the comm microphone on his chest. The speaker close to his ear crackled before Miroku's voice answered back. "Are you with Sango?"

"Yes. We're headed to see what that explosion was."

"No. I want you to circle over the far west and report any activity." Inuyasha had barely gotten the order finished when a distress howl went up from the area of the explosion. Before he could reply Kouga did.

(Howl translation)

"Inuyasha, get here to Ayame find who you are looking for. I will take care of the person attacking our people."

"Thanks, ya Mangy wolf, I owe you one." Inuyasha answered back then continued in Ayame's direction. As he ran he saw Kouga headed his way, neither of them slowed but as the wolf passed his voice trailed behind his whirlwind.

"You bet you owe me, Mutt face."

If the conditions would have been different Inuyasha would have laughed but gunfire had started to sound at the other end of the district. All he could do was be glad that even as demons the other's carried guns as well. Humans couldn't do the things they could but their fucking guns could kill any of them with enough well-aimed shots.

All the noise going on out here and Detective Houjou already on the case Inuyasha knew it was only a matter of time before the place was crawling with police. They had to find Kagome and get out of here.

Ayame was only a few blocks away it was easy for Inuyasha to smell the trail Kouga had left. It was growing fainter, telling Inuyasha he was close to where Kouga had started. The warehouses were crammed together tight in this area, the streets were cut off making it harder to get places. The alleys turned in curves never leading from one street to another but mostly being dead ends. There was an extra noise in the background besides the wind rushing past his ears and the fighting far behind him. Inuyasha stopped again and listened. It was a scream. It was muffled and weak but he would know her scream anywhere.

She was only a block or two away. Inuyasha sent a quick howl but didn't wait for a response. By the sounds of her fading screams Kagome wouldn't last much longer. Even if she was alive when he got there was no guarantee that she would survive this escape. He had to hurry but his legs couldn't run fast enough. The buildings seemed to grow, Inuyasha felt he couldn't jump high enough.

There was a dead-end alley with the smell of blood coming from the only door in it. Inuyasha could smell Kagome, he could hear her screams fading down to soft, weak cries. Pulling the Tessaiga from its sheath transformed it into a massive fang. Going through the wall was the fastest way to get to Kagome but before he could swing the sword he felt something coming from the left. Jumping right Inuyasha watched as strings of fire flew passed by him.

"So you are the one coming to save her." A man's voice came from the other end of the strings.

Inuyasha turned to see a bald man in a black business suit. He wound fire strings around one hand and carried a jar in the other.

"Are you the one who took Kagome?!" The hayou demanded pointing his sword at the man.

"It was too easy. She was so...unprotected." He smirked as Inuyasha anger grew. "My name is Renkotsu and I will be the one killing you." The man shouted as the strings flew from his hand again.

The strings flew at Inuyasha's head but he ducked and the strings set fire to the building behind him.

In the warehouse

In the building Jaks had begun drawing a blade across the high inside of Kagome's thigh. The screams she had given when the first howls had been heard slowly died and were now nothing more than weak moans. As he was moving the blade the sound of voices came from outside. The sound of male voices yelling at each other traveled through the walls. The side of the metal building echoed from taking a hit. Smoke slowly began rolling in through the gap between the roof and the wall.

"Seems like Renkotsu has found someone to play with." Jakotsu said giving a smile to Bankotsu. Another crash came from the same side of the warehouse.

"That's how it seems." Bankotsu said as he looked towards the wall. Flames were beginning to make their way inside through holes in the sheet metal siding. "Is she alive?"

Jaks moved the blade away from her skin and checked the pulse point on her neck. "Just barely, with the amount of blood she's loosing she'll be dead before anyone can get to her. That is if they survive to get to her before the place burns down."

"Perfect! I want her moved to the center of the floor." Bankotsu called out happily as he walked over to the frame. He and Jaks moved the torture rack that supported the weak woman until Bankotsu was satisfied. "Well, let's get out of here before we get burned up too." Laughing at Kagome's misfortune the two left out the side door to the car they had waiting.

The sound of the door closing echoed through the hollow building. Kagome used all the strength she had to raise her head off her chest. The warehouse was empty of any other life but the flames that danced orange and red as they burned the wood supporting the wall, spreading to the ceiling. The smoke was gathering in the open area making Kagome's labored breathing even harder. She knew her time was limited, even with her salvation on the other side of the wall she was fading and she knew it. The only thing she wanted was to see Inuyasha one more time. Pulling all the air she could into her lungs, Kagome raised her head as high as she could.

"INUYASHA!" Then the blackness over took her.

Diving to avoid an other spray of fire from Renkotsu's mouth Kagome's voice rang in Inuyasha's ears. She had called out to him, for him. Her screaming his name was more than his demon was willing to take.

_**LET ME OUT! SAVE HER!**_

Inuyasha felt as if he was being ripped in two. His grip on Tessaiga weakened and his eyes flashed red around their usual gold.

Suddenly Miroku dropped out of the sky between Inuyasha and Renkotsu as Sango and her demon cat passed over head.

"Hurry, Inuyasha!" Miroku called over his shoulder and that was all the hanyou needed to hear.

A swing of the Tessaiga broke through the burning wall. Inuyasha jumped inside the building not minding the flames. Smoke was everywhere bothering his vision and his sense of smell. In the end he didn't need either one. She was there in the middle of the floor strung up on a metal bed frame.

Inuyasha's heart sank as he rushed to her side, gently he raised a clawed finger to her throat and found a faltering pulse. Half of Kagome's beautiful heart-shaped face was swollen and small cuts littered the half that wasn't. Her shirt was held on by tiny pieces of material the rest had been slashed away. Cuts and bruises were over ever inch of her exposed skin. Most were shallow but a few were deep and angry. The blood underneath her was too small for the amount of torture she'd been given.

Scanning the area quickly he found what he was looking for. Against the far wall was an area stained with blackened red of Kagome's blood. It that looked longer than Kagome was tall were it had run out along the surface of the floor. Inuyasha was sure his heart was in his shoes, it had never felt so heavy. First thing he had to stop the bleeding then he had to get her out of the burning building.

"If you can hear me, Kagome, know I'm here. I found you and I will get you out. I'm cutting you down and it might hurt." Inuyasha wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't get one. With a quick swipe of his claws freed her ankles one after the other noticing the large bruise on her shin indicating a break. Then he gave the same treatment to her wrist cautious to mind the bruises on her arms..

Kagome's limp body slumped deadly against Inuyasha without a sound. Carefully he laid her down on the floor.

_**Save her!**_

_How?! _Inuyasha growled at his demon side worried and unsure.

_**Stop the bleeding, lick the wounds.**_

When it came to survival Inuyasha rarely argued with his demon's instincts and he wasn't about to start now. Gently he dragged his course tongue across one of the small cuts on her face. Inuyasha checked it and sure enough the skin had sealed. That was all the evidence he needed.

_**Did you have some doubts?**_

_Keh!_

Inuyasha didn't hesitate until he reached the vertical cut on the inside of her thigh. He had been hopeful because her skirt had fared better than her shirt but he hadn't thought about the other options until that moment. Carefully he raised her skirt to look at the cut. A small sigh of relief escaped him when he saw that the cut was not to high up under her skirt and her underwear was still intact. Inuyasha lick it and the remaining cuts closed. His ears flipped around on his head as the wood beams all around cracked and groaned.

The building was full of smoke and the supports weren't lasting much longer. Sheathing his sword he adjusted it in his belt, then just like the night he met her, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms and ran. He took off towards the door he had seen off to the side. There were flames all around it, covering it but he didn't have the time to care. Kagome's heartbeat was barely a whisper in his demonic ears and her breathing was so shallow that even holding her close he could only feel a breath or two ever few seconds, the smoke wasn't helping things.

Careful not to jolt Kagome too hard, Inuyasha kicked the door out of his way. Daylight flashed on the other side of the flames. Cradling Kagome so she was blocked from the fire Inuyasha rushed outside. The explosions and gunfire were closer and the fight with Renkotsu, Miroku and Sango was still raging on the other side of the building.

Aloud crash from behind him sent Inuyasha jumping to the neighboring roof. He turned around to see the warehouse he found Kagome in crumble in on itself. Inuyasha sent up a retreat howl and took off as fast as he could carrying Kagome out off the distance.

Static sounded in the speaker near his ear. "Inuyasha said retreat. Cease fire! Cease fire!"

All Inu could do was let a growl rumble through his chest as he ran with Kagome. There was a youkai hospital not far from the north edge of the district. As he ran along the rooftops the end of the maze of warehouses grew closer and closer.

"Evacuate the District NOW! Anyone not accounted for at H.Q. will be punished when next seen!" Miroku's voice screeched through the speaker again.

The sound of sirens filled the air adding to the yelling and howling of the retreating demons. Inuyasha flattened his ears so he could focus better on what he was doing. Miroku would handle the commands that was why he was the Lieutenant. Inuyasha hoped all those who followed him in made it out and as soon as Kagome was in a hospital he would check. At the moment though he was running out of warehouses and had to propel himself higher to run on the roofs of the sprawling city. Building after building passed and it grew harder to hear Kagome's heartbeat. Finally the hospital sign came into sight. Inuyasha pushed as hard as he could.

The doors swung open before he crashed into them. Being a youkai hospital everything was set to demonic standards, fewer accidents happened that way.

"I NEED HELP, _**NOW!**_" The stress had finally wore down his control. Kagome's heart was beating at an irregular rhythm, he was losing her. He was so close and he was still losing her! Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as the nurses and medical staff rushed to his side. Security guards grabbed him from behind as the nurses took Kagome from him.

"Multiple cuts! Looks like demonic dog saliva stopped the bleeding!"

"Blood pressures too low we need a transfusion! Get human blood in here STAT!"

Inuyasha could hear the dr. call out orders as the nurse reported on her status. They disappeared through the doors and Inuyasha was left in the entrance thrashing against the guard.

_**Where are they taking our mate! She needs us!**_ His demon howled inside him.

_I know but they can help more than we can. So fucking be still!_

Inuyasha stifled a whimper as he pushed the guard from him.

"I'm not going on a rampage!" He growled at the demon behind him. Hanyou's were known for being uncontrollable during a change so he couldn't blame the guy for doing his job. There were other's that needed protected.

The guard nodded, after seeing Inuyasha had control of himself, and walked back to his post. Inuyasha removed his comm and ear piece smashing them into nothing before throwing it in the trash. He pulled his cell from his pocket thankful it wasn't crushed. Dialing Sesshomaru he stepped outside waiting for the pick up. Looking to see no one was around Inuyasha raised his ears while the line rang.

"Is she dead or alive." Sesshomaru's cold voice filled the line.

"Closer to death than being alive. I'm at the youkai hospital just north of the warehouse district get down here with Tenseiga. I can't fucking lose her and you know exactly what I mean." Inuyasha was having a hard time not growling into the phone as he spoke to his brother. After he said his piece he hung up. Sesshomaru would come Inuyasha knew he would. Lowering his ears he walked back in. It was the most annoying habit but Sesshomaru and him agreed it was for the best in public.

All that was left was to go inside to sign Kagome in properly before calling Miroku. That should give the others plenty of time to clear the area and go into hiding.

At the nurses station sat an older looking sky demoness. Her grey hair was pulled into a nice bun and her lightning yellow eyes flashed brilliantly as she looked up at Inuyasha. He could only imagine the image he made. Silver hair wild, grey and black from the burning building. White t-shirt torn and faring as well as his hair with blood stains to boot. Jeans ripped and scorched with matching blood stains and shoes nowhere to be seen. Still she smiled like everything was fine.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a mothering tone.

All Inuyasha could do was sigh and lean hard on the desk she sat behind. "Yes, I brought in the young human female who was heading for a blood transfusion. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's my potential mate and I want to be informed as soon as something happens."

The demoness tapped away at her computer before she looked back up at him. "I will need your name and insurance information."

The door behind me whooshed open and Sesshomaru walked in with a dog demon Inuyasha had rarely seen before. He handed a black bandanna to Inuyasha for his ears as Sesshomaru approached the desk.

"Mr. Taisho! Is there something I can help you with?" Inuyasha had to admit she was very good at not seeming flustered.

"My personal doctor shall be seeing to Ms. Higurashi. Show him the way." The demoness sat there in shock and Inuyasha was about to explode when Sesshomaru beat him to it. "If you do not want to become a patient yourself I suggest you move." And boy did she move. Sesshomaru never had to raise his voice to get his point across to anyone except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over to the waiting area. Inuyasha opened his mouth but before he could say anything the last person he wanted to see walked through the emergency doors.

"Both of the Taisho brothers, imagine running into you gentlemen here. Tell me have either of you been in the warehouse district today?" Detective Houjou asked his usual smile plastered on his face.

**A/N: Inuyasha got there but will she make it on her own or will Sesshy have to revive her?!**

**Please let me know what you all think. Should Kagome**

** A) pull through by sheer force of will.**

**B) get strength and guidance from her Miko ancestors.**

**C) die and Sesshomaru revive her before Inuyasha destroys the hospital.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and support of this fic.**


	15. The truth of who she is

**A/N: Alright so it seems that the voting was a success! Thank you everyone who's been reading this fic and reviews! To all the guests that review I can't P.M. you to reply but I am very glad to read all of your reviews. Ok thanks again everyone for some direction so here we go!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Fifteen: The truth of who she is...

Inuyasha's eyes rolled around in his head hearing the brown-haired detectives cheerful voice. He had decided that the man would sound happy even if you ran over his cat. It was starting to become an annoyance that this Houjou kept showing up wherever Inuyasha didn't want him to.

"Is there something that we can help you with, Detective Houjou?" Sesshomaru asked rising to stand in front of the other man. The detective had to crane his neck a bit to look Sessh in the eyes, he visibly shuddered and Inuyasha had to stifle a laugh.

"Not so much you as your brother, Mr. Taisho." The determined detective side-stepped the older inu demon cautiously and made his way to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed slumped in his chair with his sword across his lap. The only thing he wanted was to hear that Kagome was alive and on the road to recovery. Anything that the detective had to say was unimportant at the moment. The fool just didn't seem to understand that and Inuyasha wasn't about to throw away centuries of his father and brother's work with humans acting the way he felt at the moment.

"Sesshomaru, can you please call Kagome's family and tell them about the situation." Inuyasha said calmly even though he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the detective in front of him. Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look but only Inuyasha and Rin would have noticed the change in his stoic expression. "Me and the good detective here are just going to chat and I have the lawyers on speed dial if I think their advice is needed.

"Hn." Was the only sound the Daiyoukai made before turning and walking out the front door. He would never admit it to Inuyasha but he had faith in him to handle things diplomatically. Now five hundred years ago, no. Hell, not even three hundred years ago would Sesshomaru have trusted Inuyasha to talk his way out of a mud puddle. Naturally things happened and the hanyou changed.

Akitoki and Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk out of the hospital before turning back to each other. Golden eyes clashed with brown as the two entered into a stare off. If Akitoki would have been a demon, Inuyasha would have seen it as a challenge of dominance but since the good detective was just human Inuyasha saw it for what it was. Stupidity posed as a challenge of wills and Inuyasha knew his will was greater.

Detective Houjou blinked and looked into his jacket for his notebook. Inuyasha smirked at his small victory over the detective. "So, Mr. Taisho, what brings you here?"

"Is this an interrogation? If you are going to record the things I say then I think calling my lawyers would be for the best." Inuyasha said confidently as he leaned back in the waiting room chair.

"No, Mr. Taisho. I am not interrogating you." Houjou replied tucking his notebook back into his pocket. "How's about we just have a friendly conversation."

"Oh, I'm sure you would love that." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at the human in front of him. "Listen, Detective Hobo, I'm not in the mood for a lot of fucking conversation. My potential mate is hanging in the balance and I just want to wait for word in peace."

Detective Houjou looked as if his eyes were about to fall out of his head, he didn't even catch the insult to his name."What do you mean potential mate?"

"Didn't you have demonology in school?" Too Inuyasha's surprise the detective shook his head no. "Don't you work with any demons?" He asked arching a brow. The races had always had knowledge of each other, hundreds of years worth of it. They had been trying to live peacefully for the last two hundred so how did this man not go to a school with demonology?

"I do but we don't work closely and definitely not close enough to talk personally." The detective defended.

"Fine, let me give you a crash course. Demons don't marry like humans where there's the chance for divorce. Some have been known to only find another to have fitting heirs but not to mate. That kind of shit happens less often now a days, family values and all that noise. A potential mate is when a demon or half demon finds a person that their demonic instincts are strongly attracted to.

"Once that being is found then it depends on the demon about the action taken. Usually a courting period happens, then at the end of it the potential is then asked to mate with the pursuing demon. Most say yes, some say no. It's a lot like getting engaged and then dating to put it in simple human terms." Inuyasha smirked at his underhanded insult to the detective but it seemed to go right over Houjou's head. So Inuyasha continued his explanation.

"Now here is what's important. Making it known that I've chosen Kagome as a potential mate gives me even more rights and standing in the youkai world than a husband would have to a wife in the human world. So for example, here in this hospital, when they come to tell me something police or not you don't mean shit unless I ok it."

Detective Houjou narrowed his eyes at the half demon in front of him. How could this bastard sit there and tell him that Ms. Higurashi was now basically under Inuyasha's command. A woman like her would never go for that...would she? Akitoki had to consider the defensive stand she took the other day when he questioned her about the Taisho family. It was similar to the way she protected the being that saved her from the district the first time. Could it be that Inuyasha had been that person?

"You know, I never got the full story on how you and Ms. Higurashi met. Would you care to share?" Inuyasha gave the detective a questioning look trying to figure where this was going. "I may get a better understanding of this potential mate thing." Akitoki finished with his open and too friendly smile.

"Not much to tell." Inuyasha shrugged pulling a knee up to his chest resting the Tessaiga between the bent knee and his shoulder while keeping a grip on the hilt. "She was in need of some help. I helped. That was over a years ago. Then we ran into each other at my club the other night. You know," Inuyasha continued rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "if it wasn't for you being in the club that night I probably wouldn't have even known she was there. So, thank you." Inuyasha said mockingly as he smirked at the detective.

_**That is the truth.**_

_So? I don't have to be sincere with this bastard!_

**It wouldn't hurt you every once in a while.**

_I like it better when you're silent._

Detective Houjou looked in shock as that piece twisted and fell into the puzzle he was trying to make from all these pieces of random information. Apparently they hadn't exchanged any form of information or he had convinced Ms. Higurashi to lie to the police.

_No, she didn't seem willing to lie. She had made it clear there were things she wasn't going to say instead of lying._

"That still doesn't clear up how she is your potential mate." Akitoki stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Inuyasha smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye, he couldn't resist. Standing up to his full height, stepping up to Houjou he looked the inch or two down at the detective. A low growl sounded in his chest and the slightest bit of red bled into the whites of his eyes. "Because, she smells like home."

The detective stepped back from the inu demon's invasion of his space. Inuyasha walked past him to the front desk and began speaking with the nurse. Houjou didn't understand enough about demon's on personal levels but he figured that Inuyasha meant Kagome's scent triggered a memory. Maybe if she knew that he didn't want her for her, she would remove herself from the danger he surely was. How to get her alone though, that was the problem.

"Mr. Taisho, what were the extent of Ms. Higurashi's injuries?" He asked innocently walking over to the man he didn't trust in the slightest.

"She had multiple cuts to her body, bruises, broken bones, and smoke inhalation. Now, I believe you have work to do that doesn't involve Kagome directly. The burned down warehouse in the district is where I found her, why don't _you_ try to find who took her." With that Inuyasha dismissed the detective like he was a servant at the manor.

But the hanyou didn't have time to care the nurse said that Sesshomaru's doctor had taken over Kagome's treatment but things looked bleak. She had lost a lot of blood and if it hadn't been for Inuyasha's healing and speed she would already have been dead. The nurse also said that they were setting her bones and that Kagome was lucky she didn't get a punctured lung, but that was all she could tell him.

Inuyasha plopped back down in his chair right as Sesshomaru came back in. The older dog demon spoke pointedly with the security guard and then made his way to Inuyasha. Sessh didn't say anything just looked at his younger brother expectantly.

"Do you realize how crazy it is that you have the same expression for everything but I can tell when it means different things? I think we have official spent too much time together."

"I tried to be rid of you long ago, but Rin insists that we keep you." Sesshomaru turned and walked through the lobby.

Inuyasha shook his head as he rose and followed his brother. Sesshomaru could blame Rin all he wanted Inuyasha wasn't gonna argue about it here, but later he'd probably give him a hard time about it.

Sesshomaru lead them through the doors of the emergency wing. There were various demon's behind curtains and maybe a human or two. Unlike human hospitals, youkai hospitals were equipped to care for both species. Human hospitals tried but the facts were there were many various types of demons. That made it was hard for humans to understand treatments needed unless they were specialists and how many of those were in emergency rooms 24/7.

Inuyasha was caught up in his musing and didn't notice where Sesshomaru was heading, looking around he realized they had entered the private wing of the hospital. Most wealthy youkai or their mates were placed in private wings. No matter how civilized demons pretended to be murdering one's enemy or enemy's mate wasn't uncommon. Lower demons had no morals and would attack someone in a weakened state just to gain that advantage.

Walking behind Sessh, Inuyasha was letting his thoughts wander not focusing until they stopped. He looked up, they were in Kagome's room but he could barely smell her. She was laying propped up on a white hospital bed surrounded by machines and covered with tubes and wires. Her right arm had an I.V. stuck in it giving her rehydrating liquid she needed and the left arm had the thick, dark red liquid that was trying to save her life. Kagome also had a tube down her throat for breathing and wires coming from under her gown that were connected to the heart monitor next to her bed. The beeps on its screen were small and irregular, just how he had heard the beats when he took off to bring her here.

"She is having trouble with the transfusion." Sesshomaru said as the two stood looking at the woman in front of them. "It seems her cells are attacking the new ones as if they are a disease entering her body."

"Can't your doctor help her?" Inuyasha asked as the pain of the sight in front of him stabbed his heart.

"Nothing more than what has already been done. Her family will be here soon. There is a waiting room three doors down the hall, I will have them wait there." Sesshomaru turned to walk out of the private room when Inuyasha's hand grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru..." One inu looked into the eyes of the other. Emotion filled gold clashed with gold as cold as the mineral itself. Words failed him, he knew they would. Thank you didn't seem to cover what his brother had done for the woman he wanted as a mate. Sesshomaru understood, words were not something he felt his time need be waisted on. Only Rin could bring him into a conversation and keep him there. Inuyasha released Sesshomaru's shirt so the Daiyoukai could walk out.

Crossing the room had felt like fighting quicksand. By the time Inuyasha reached Kagome's side he felt like he should have been crawling on the floor. She looked so tiny and broken lying in that bed. Gently he raised a clawed hand to her head. As soft as he could Inuyasha ran his fingers through her raven hair. There was a chair in the corner close to the window. Inuyasha grabbed it and sat down so his back was to the window that way no one could come in without him seeing them.

He wanted to smell her to reassure himself that she was there and was going to be alright but he had smelled it when they came in the room, the transfusion had altered her scent. Inuyasha knew it wasn't permanent but alone with her his heart ached with the possible lose it signified. He let a small, pained whimper escape his lips.

_How pathetic we are once again. What's your big plan if she doesn't want us either, huh? Did you catch what her friend said about her being a shine maiden? No, no not a shine maiden a priestess whose family owns a shrine. Keh, you sure know how to pick 'em._

_**She never said priestess, only that the family lives at a shrine.**_

_No one lives at a shrine anymore unless it's been in the family. Other than that they get abandoned and torn down. She's a priestess._

_**Fine. She is different though we all feel it.**_

Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome stroking her hair gently before gliding the back of his fingers down the side of her face that wasn't swollen. The cuts were nearly healed and looked as if there would be no scars. He was glad for that. Inuyasha would have thought her beautiful scars or not but as a woman he didn't think Kagome would be happy scarred.

_Kagome looks a little like her doesn't she? Their eyes are different and hair texture but when Kagome's eyes are closed they look like family._

_**Maybe they are.**_

His heart sank again. If they were family then why wouldn't Kagome say no. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the reasons she would give. Inuyasha knew he hadn't cared to hear the one Kikyou gave.

_**Nearly six hundred years have passed.**_

_Yea, and in all that time there hasn't been anyone else we considered mating._

_**None were worthy.**_

_Keh! We all know why we want Kagome._

_**She called to us.**_

_It's more than that and you fucking know it._

Inuyasha lifted the woman's hand in his and held on like she was his life line as he drifted farther out to sea. Checking the monitor he could tell her heart beat hadn't changed at all. It wasn't getting stronger but it wasn't getting weaker and that gave him hope that she had a chance of pulling through.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly as he leaned next to her ear, "you need to wake up, Wench. I would love to see those amazing blue eyes glaring at me."

Nothing changed, but he hadn't expected it would. He sighed as he slumped back in his chair.

Tap. Tap.

His ears flicked under the bandanna as a quiet knock came from the door. No one opened the door, whoever it was seemed to be waiting.

"Come in." Inuyasha called out softly.

A woman stepped in and softly closed the door behind her. Inuyasha watched her curiously. She was about the same height as Kagome but this woman had short brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her face however resembled Kagome's strongly just older.

_Her mother?_

As the woman came closer the worry in her eyes confirmed his suspicion. Only a mother would look at a grown woman like a sick child she didn't know how to heal.

"You must be Inuyasha." The woman said tears in her voice as she came around the bed to where he sat. Before he knew what was happening she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Inuyasha was shocked. Not many human mother's would thank a demon much less a half demon for anything with their child in the condition Kagome was in. He was clueless when it came to crying women so he awkwardly patted her arm while he mumbled "You're welcome."

The lady released him with a smile. Straightening her clothes as she walked back to the other side of the bed. She moved a chair closer so she could sit. "My name is Mayu. I'm sorry for just hugging you like that but you have to understand, this is the second time I've almost lost her." Mayu stared at her daughter's sleeping form. Tears gathered in the older woman's eyes, "She is special, you know? Kagome doesn't believe that. She thinks she is very average, part of the world's machine. I know every parent thinks their child is special but that's not far from the truth either."

Inuyasha was lost for what to say. He thought Kagome was special, there was no doubt about that but how would her mother feel about him agreeing with her.

"Did the doctor tell you of her condition?" Was all he could get to come out in attempt to talk with the woman.

"I was told that Kagome's potential mate would have to ok that kind of thing." Mayu turned to him with a knowing smile on her lips and a gleam in her eye. "Since you are here holding her hand I assume that is you."

A lump in his throat formed so big he thought he'd choke to death on it. "Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Call me Mayu."

"Mayu, the thing is...I...Your daughter...Well..." Words, those fucking bastards abandoned him again! He scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say. Inuyasha had hoped to talk with Kagome about it before bring it up to her family.

_Fail!_

The older woman giggled at his flustered state. She could see he was clearly nervous about talking with her about it. "Did Kagome tell you that we are shrine keepers?"

_Huh? Where did that come from?_ "Um. No, her friend, Sango mentioned it in passing."

"Kagome is from a long line of shrine keepers, on her father's side. Five hundred and fifty years ago her extremely great-grandmother married a priest and started a shrine with her husband. A year later they had a son." Mayu tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "Actually, Sunday at midnight had marked his five hundred and forty-eighth birthday anniversary. Anyways, his mother had been a great priestess at the time. She was the protector of a sacred object and battled many evil demons and humans who wanted control of it. The legend holds there was a young half demon who would often go into battle at her side.

"The half demon had come to love her and she had thought for a time that she loved him as well. Sadly the human heart can be a fickle thing. The love she thought she had was not true love as she once believed. The half demon asked her to be his mate but she had already fallen in love with a human man. Even though she didn't want to hurt her friend she couldn't pretend to love him like he loved her. Those kind of lies hurt worse in the end." Mayu's gently brown eyes looked pointedly into Inuyasha's aching gold ones. "So she left the area and the half demon behind to start a more peaceful life hidden away. She bore a son named and named him Yasha Higurashi, for the friend she left behind.

"Time moved on, the priestess grew old and before she passed to the next life she told her son, "You must always keep a shine and teach all generations the truth. Burn the jewel with my body but fear, the jewel will find its way back to this world and our family must fight to protect it.". Her son fulfilled her wishes as did every generation after." Mayu sighed as she looked at Kagome, gently touching her face. "I dismissed too much as legend and fantasy. Now, my daughter has begun to pay the price for that. She is special but when her father died I allowed her and her brother to stop their training. I see now Kagome is the one who needed that the most."

Inuyasha sat like a stone in his chair. How? How could fate be so cruel that he had to sit and listen to the memories he hated the most? Still, there had been things he hadn't known but he had never given her a chance to tell him either. He had been heartbroken and angry. He had felt like a fool and lashed out like one.

"Kagome's favorite stories have always been about her ancestor that protected the sacred object with her half demon companion." Mayu said softly as she looked over at Inuyasha again. "My daughter has always had an open heart. She believes that human, demon, or half demon there is no difference. A soul is good or a soul is bad, species doesn't control that only the person can decide that for themselves. Things that have happened recently made her question a great deal about what she believed but her heart never closed." Kagome's mom smiled gently at the hanyou sitting on the other side of her daughter. "If you have chosen Kagome don't worry about us being offended, we aren't, even my side of the family has always been open about demons full or half."

Kagome's monitor next to Mayu started beeping with a stronger rhythm. She nodded fondly when she saw the relief flood Inuyasha's face. He might not have noticed that he relaxed a little but she did.

"Inuyasha," he turned his attention from the monitor to Kagome's mother, "Kagome is not Kikyou, only part of her bloodline. I could see by the look in your eyes earlier you were worrying about it but the only thing you can do is see her for who she is. A very special woman who has had you on her mind for the past year." With that and a wink Mayu rose from her seat and left the stunned hanyou in her wake.

Inuyasha slowly let his mind take in everything the woman had just said. He smiled fondly at the sleeping woman. She had plagued his mind and he had plagued her's as well. The beeping on Kagome's monitor gained a steady beat even if it was still weak. Her body was slowly accepting the new blood. Inuyasha wasn't sure what had caused the change or if it was just Kagome being unwilling to call it quits but she was on the mend, for that he was relieved.

He had just settled his head on the bed next to her hand when he heard someone enter. A growl began to grow from the back of his throat warning whoever it was that he was in no mood.

"Cease your growling little brother. I would hate to rip your throat out now that your potential mate is growing stronger." Inuyasha stopped and sat up to look at his brother. Sesshomaru had entered the room but stayed a distance from Kagome's bed. "I will be heading home there is a great deal that needs to be handled since this afternoon."

"I would handle it, you know that. But," Inuyasha turned from Sesshomaru to Kagome, "I can't leave her."

"This does not surprise me. I will tell Rin and she will see to it that the kit understands."

"Or you could tell Shippou when you tell Rin." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha then snarled. Inuyasha laughed softly shaking his head. "You're going have to learn to talk to pups sooner rather than later so you might as well practice."

"Hn." With that the Daiyoukai turned and left the room as silently as he had come.

Not a moment later another knock came at the door after being allowed to enter, the doctor Sessh had brought came in followed by a nurse. It took a minute for Inuyasha to shut himself up and let other demons near her. He knew they were only there to help but instincts can be a hard to fight. After a quick exam, a change of blood bags and I.V. fluids, Kagome was officially deemed on the mend.

Inuyasha stroked her hair, admiring how soft it was even with everything she had been through. "Wake up for me soon, Kagome. I need you more than either of us really know." He leaned up and gently kissed her forehead. Then Inuyasha laid down to rest until the next time came to check on her progress. He held her hand and listened to the growing beat of her heart as it lulled him into a soft sleep.

No dreams came only memories. But this time they didn't sting they simply played through his mind like an old video and he could finally accept them for what they were. The past.

**A/N: Surprise! Inuyasha's P.O.V.! It came to me easier than Kagome's so far. Plus I couldn't just have Houjou walk in and then not show where that was going lol. Yes, I changed everything about Inuyasha and Kikyou's past, hate it or don't . I, personally feel like Kikyou should have left Inuyasha and found a human since a human was what she wanted him to be. I'm just saying don't ask people to change who they are love them for it or don't love them...end of rant. Ok, now I promise the next chapter will show the results of the voting. Clearly the Tenseiga is out but only because I thought of how I'm going to use it later so y'all better stick around for it. **

**SO NEXT TIME DID THE ANCESTORS HELP OR DID THE DR SESSH BROUGHT DO HIS JOB?**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews I enjoy every single one of them :)**


	16. Letting it all fade away

**A/N: Hello! Alright I know some of you were worried about Inuyasha's true feeling but that will just have to wait, this chapter is going to be mainly from Kagome's point of view so no big emotional revelations from Inuyasha. Sorry. This chapter isn't coming to me all at once, I find it hard to write someone in a near coma state since I've never been in one. Hope it works for y'all in the end. :)**

**Thank you to ALL of the readers and reviewer! I find that I really really love reading the things you all have to say. So Thank You!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Sixteen: Letting it all fade away...

"INUYASHA!" I felt his name leave my mouth but the world was already being encroached on by darkness. Before the darkness consumed my vision fully a brightness shone through the dark warehouse. It was out of my line of sight and unconscious was calling me closer. I didn't want to but I gave in.

Darkness filled everything. The pain, the terror, the uncertainty, nothing was here but darkness. Vaguely I could feel my body moving. Suddenly my broken shin erupted in new pain drawing me back to the light of consciousness. My mind screamed but whether my mouth did or not I wasn't sure. Voices sounded around me. They were rushed and panicked about the pain I had experience. My right arm was pinched viciously then the darkness regained ground.

For what seemed like an eternity I was floating in the nothing I assumed to be my mind. It was maddening. I didn't want to stay in the darkness. If it was my mind and I was not dead why wasn't I dreaming? If I was dead and moving on to the next world then where was the legendary tunnel of light with my father's waiting arms on the other side?

I would have loved to see my dad. He always made me smile with his gently ways. He was always there to brush me off when I fell down and dad would say, "Lesson learned. Next time be more aware.". What a failure I had been. Being kidnapped the first time had made me more aware and incredibly cautious but not even a full two days of letting that caution slide and I was at death's door. It couldn't end this way! I was from a great blood line and I wouldn't let it end this way!

Funny how one can find that kind of resolve when everything has gone so wrong. My dad would have known what to say, my mom would have simply smiled and shown love that would have put every fear to shame.

Thinking on my parents brought a sort of calm to me and the darkness finally faded. Not into a tunnel of light or into me waking up but into the shrine. Everything looked so tall. Wonder, that was all that was in my thoughts as I stared up at the sacred tree.

"This was your ancestor's favorite tree." A deep but comforting male voice spoke gently from behind me.

"Why was it her favorite?" My voice was small as I spoke, as if that of a young kid.

"She and her friend would sit here and talk." My father said in his gently way as he scooped me up then together we sat under the shade of the great tree with his back against the bark.

"What was her friend like?" I asked with excitement in my eyes. I had heard these very stories for as long as I could remember but they were still my favorite.

My father laughed as he rubbed his chin. "Let me think." He told me trying to look deep in thought. "I believe that he was an elf who liked to grant her wishes."

I couldn't stop the pout my tiny lip formed, "He was not an elf, Daddy."

"Oh, yea, now I remember he was a winged demon who would fly her around in the clouds." My father said trying to hide his smile at my lack of satisfaction with his answer. At seven years old normal fairy tales weren't what interested me the most. My attention was held by feudal era stories of demons, mystery and battle, even if it wasn't girly.

"Daddy," I whined, "you know he was not a winged demon either." I crossed my small arms and stared into him calm blue eyes that matched my own.

"You are right, Kagome, he had no magic to grant wishes, no wings to fly, but he was part demon." I squirmed in my dad's lap getting more comfortable, now the really story would start. "He was a half demon. Someone special because during that time humans and demons didn't get along like they do now." My dad looked to the left and then the right. I copied his actions only to find the shrine grounds empty. With a wink my dad gracefully fanned his hands through the air calling forth the magic inside of him. Blue mist crawled from his fingertips drawing out the story he was about to tell. "Nearly six hundred years ago, your ancestor, a priestess named Kikyou was entrusted with a sacred object. A jewel desired, craved by the worse sorts of beings." I coward in my dad's shirt as monstrous demons sprang from his finger tips to attack the beautiful maiden. "But she fought them off." I peeked out to watch the figure of a woman fire an arrow and the monster vanished. "One day in a meadow close to an area called the Western Lands, she was locked in a battle with an evil spider demon. Kikyou was close to losing when suddenly an inu demon joined the fight." My face was no longer hidden in my dad's shirt as a figure with small dog ears jumped from the mist of trees in front of the woman. "The spider, realizing that he was out matched fled. When the battle field was cleared Kikyou stayed on her guard against the newcomer but to her surprise the other demon didn't want the jewel."

"Why wouldn't he want the jewel as well? Didn't all demons want the sacred thing?" I interrupted, even though I had heard the stories plenty of time there were still things I wanted to know. Something new to ask came up every time.

The magic stopped as my father looked at me with a soft smile. "Just because he was part demon didn't mean he wanted it. There is good and evil in everyone." He lifted my small right hand in his large one with our palms up, "Human," then he mimicked the motion with our left hands, "or demon, it makes no difference." Gently he placed our hands over my heart. "The only thing that matters is what is in someone's heart. The desires of the soul are what makes someone good or evil. Do you understand, Kagome?"

I nodded my head. Good and evil were easy to understand. If I choose to be bad then my soul would turn evil, if I choose to be good then my soul would stay good. So if that's how it was for me why wouldn't it be the same for everyone else?

"Ok," again his hands began weaving magic into the air, "after time the two became friends. Kikyou learned that her friend was actually a half demon whose father was a great Dog demon general and his mother was-"

"A PRINCESS!" I shouted, as image of a beautiful princess in her formal robes come from my father's magic.

A tickle started at my side, "Am I telling this story or are you?", my dad question as the tickling continued. My laughter rang through out the courtyard of the shrine grounds interrupted only by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Kagome! Come in its time to eat lunch." Mother's voice rang soft and sweet.

I scrambled out of my dad's lap, only to find him unmoving from his spot under the Goshinboku. "Daddy, don't you want lunch?"

"I will come soon, Kagome. I have some work that has to be done first." His blue eyes sparkled tears but I was too young to guess why.

I ran back and hugged his neck tightly. "When you come in we will finish our story and this time you'll tell me his name, right!?"

A laugh rumbled through his chest as he gently stroked my dark hair. "It's a deal. You are special, Kagome, never forget that. I love you, sweety." His voice was strained and sounded broken even to my small ears.

"I love you too, Daddy." I said smiling broadly at my father hoping the words would stop what ever pain he was feeling.

What I got was a smile in return that said more than I could understand then. A kiss on my head and a tap on my butt sent me from him towards the house where my mother waited. While running it was easy to forget his sadness and remember his promise. I skipped into the house without looking back, fully expecting to see him that evening.

The darkness gathered over the dream. I was not sure if my body was crying but my mind was. He never made it back from wherever he had gone that afternoon. Soon after I didn't want to hear the stories anymore. I had no desire for my training even though it continued until Souta was three. Mother couldn't stand the pain in my eyes every time I would call my own magic out of my hands. Souta didn't understand why I was sad but since I didn't like it neither did he.

Grandpa hadn't been happy, claiming it dishonored tradition, but in the end we had all lost so much we didn't want to fight and lose each other as well. The stories, history, and training that had been passed and practiced for six generations died with the seventh and became lost to the eighth. I had my doubts that Souta knew any of the truth about who we were, he had been so little.

Things that made us who we were meant to be. The history about Kikyou and the battles she fought with a half demon helping her. Choosing a human and moving to a different village. How Kikyou's son, Yasha actually moved from the shrine his parents had and build the one where the family has lived down the line to us. All the legends and stories that made them strong and were meant to do the same for us, simply forgotten.

_Had my selfish sorrow done this to our family?_

My father must be heart-broken looking down on us. He loved our heritage and we were letting it all fade away. I had to wake up! I had to tell Souta who we were, I had to discover my own powers again, I had to see Inuyasha. I had to tell him that I was a priestess.

_Would that matter to him? Would he be as accepting as the half demon in my father's stories? What if he isn't as open-minded? What if he can't accept me?_

Priestesses and demons got along in this time for the most part but like with slayers and demons, love was hardly ever part of that equation. I felt my heart ache a little. Even though I hardly knew him, something was drawing me to Inuyasha and after the run-in in the club I was certain that it was not good girls like bad boys type crush. He had been the upstanding business man when we saw him there not the thug in a hooded jacket who saved me from the alley.

_Had he been the one to pull me from that burning warehouse too?_ I sighed, though certain it was only in my mind. _Inuyasha...why do you haunt me? Why are you there waiting when I go to sleep, golden eyes staring right behind my lids._

It doesn't matter, I decided. I was going to wake up and show him that I could haunt his mind just as much. I was special, and now that I remembered that I would show that to the one person I wanted to see it the most. Problem was first I had to wake up. I had lost a great deal of blood. It was hard telling how long I would sleep, that was assuming that they had the right type of blood to give me and that my body took it. For all I knew I could be getting worse.

...

_No, I don't feel like I'm getting worse. If anything I feel heavier, like my body has huge weights attached to it._

...

_I can't move anything. Though trying to move my right leg is probably a bad idea. Am I breathing? Yes, but not deeply, that would probably hurt with those ribs. _

...

_My heart beat feels slow, like a slow gallop. Maybe the blood isn't working? I guess all I can do is sleep and hope my body heals._

Slowly I allowed the nothing to take over once again. Over working my mind wouldn't help me heal even if the nothing made me uneasy.

Time passed slowly but I can't tell how much. Voices come near me but I don't know who's. Everything sounds muffled like I'm under water and they are right above the surface. I can't even find my eyes to tell if they will open or not. The only thing I can focus on is the beat of my heart. It's getting steadier, my breathing is staying at a regular pace and there is warmth that seems to constantly be under my left hand. Sometimes the warmth holds on tight, sometimes it just rests underneath my hand. Now and then I think I feel my mother close by, touching my face, stroking my hair, but she isn't the warmth.

Time seems impossible to escape. Dreams come and go. Some happy memories about my dad, games we would play, training he would give me, adventures we would go on around the shrine, everything had a lesson tied into it. Some dreams were about high school or college. Sango made grant appearances in lots of those. Some were of Inuyasha. They were filled with things I hoped we would do, some were memories of the few things that had happened between us already. Occasionally dreams with Inuyasha had another the voice with him. That of a boy possibly a teen but I was never able to see a face, Rin would often show up in those dreams as well. When Sesshomaru would he never said more than one or two sentences and was often scolded by Rin for whatever was said.

Souta and gramps would be in some dreams. Simple things like dinner with the family, holiday's when we were young. Then a nightmare took over. Souta was confronted by the men that had taken and tried to kill me. They hurt Souta and his girlfriend I hadn't met yet, but I was helpless to stop what was happening and Souta was helpless against them. Warmth squeezed my hand when panic started and Inuyasha's voice broke through the dream.

_"I'm here. Nothing will get you again. __**I will protect you.**__"_

I cursed myself for filling my mind with such promises but I couldn't stop them. In truth I didn't want to.

The rhythm of my daze and dreams seemed to be thrown off by the feeling I was choking. There was light and I panicked. I was not going to go to that light! Noise invaded my ears. The sound of beeping sounding at a dangerous rate, and the choking...There's something stuck in my throats and I can't swallow. Panic set in stronger as my hands tried for the thing blocking my throat.

_What if every comforting thing I thought while I was sleeping was wrong and that man...Bankotsu, what if he still has me?!_

"Doctor! Some one help she's waking up!" A gruff voice sounded next to me and my heart stuttered. The feeling was confirmed by the pause in the beeping next to my ear.

I want to open my eyes but the light assaulting them was making it hard. A flurry of voices started gathering around me and my heart raced again with panic. The warmth under my hand tightened around the appendage. At the same time a deep growl sounded from my left. All action I had felt stopped.

_**"You are causing my mate stress. Remove the tube then leave."**_

The voice was deeper than the first that had called out but still it had the same gruffness to it. At his words the voices stopped, someone's hands removed the blockage in my throat and something cold was placed under my noise. My eyes were adjusting to the light even though everything was still fuzzy.

"Are you alright, Wench?" His voice was laced with worry as he leaned a little closer to me.

My unfocused eyes traveled to his voice. There he sat with a fuzzy outline that gave him a strange heaven-sent look, but it didn't matter. There was Inuyasha and his hand was wrapped around mine. I made a move to speak but all that came of was the dry gravel sound of my parched throat.

"Here." Inuyasha said bringing a white cup and straw near me. Carefully he brought the straw to my lips and I took a sip. Soon though my sip turned into desperate gulps. "Slow down we can get more water."

I felt a smiled softly grace my lips at the gentle way he spoke to me. His gold eyes were soft as honey yet filled with worry that I didn't understand.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha. You look troubled." I whispered in a dry voice while I tried to sit up.

"Don't move. You need to stay still." His large hands rested gently on my shoulders. "You'll aggravate your broken bones, Wench." He smirked as I glared at him. "I'm glad to see those amazing blue eyes again." Too my surprise and confusion he kissed my forehead lightly. "I'll go and tell the other's you're awake."

I watched speechless, not that I could say much anyways, as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door.

_"What the hell was that!?" _Was the only thought that willingly came to my mind. Directly followed by, _"Where the hell am I?"_. Looking around I noticed that it was clearly a hospital but there was no dividing curtain, not even wall hook ups for another bed. There was a couch that looked better than any hospital standard furniture I'd ever seen. Which brought my attention to the chair Inuyasha had been in. It too was better than any hospital furniture I had ever seen but to my left was a very standard wood frame pleather covered hospital chair.

"Kagome?"

**A/N: More coming soon..It just wasn't working well for me. I really couldn't think of much else to put in this one. Hope it's not to much of a disappointment. Thank you for all the reviews so far!**


	17. What if

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews so far! This has turned out to be bigger than I thought it would when I wrote the one-shot Chance. I'm glad the last chapter went over so much better than I had thought but the questions about her dad will have to wait a chapter or two, I think this one will be Inuyasha's side of Kagome's sleep. Thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking/dreams_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Seventeen: What if...

_The warmth of the summer breeze blew across the meadow where they sat. Her long black hair crawled over her shoulder and hid her face before she reached up with slender fingers to brush it away. He always stayed down wind to her when he could so that her scent would be at its strongest. It was a calming scent that was a mixture of lavender and mint from the herbs she picked regularly. The smell was calming and soothing to his half demon state and the unruly state his demon had been in._

_His body had recently matured to around that of human male's in their fifteenth year and his demon was going a crazy over everything the woman next to him was doing. It was unnerving but he didn't want to be away from her and her scent helped calm his demon's interruptions when he was near her._

_"Inuyasha?" Her voice was strong as she broke through his thoughts. She always spoke in a way that made people pay attention but this time her could hear the sorrow that laced her voice._

_"Is there something wrong, Kikyou?" He asked cautiously. The little interaction he had with women told him that when they were upset he was uncomfortable._

_Kikyou looked into his eyes with a gentle smile on her pale pink lips. "Why do you stay near me and help fight battles that were not yours to begin with? We are far from the Western Lands now, surely your mother wants you back home."_

_"Keh." Inuyasha said turning away from her questioning gaze. "I ain't some pup who's gotta be on his ma's tit. The Western Lands are fine without me."_

_"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha. It was simple curiosity. If you don't wish to speak on it we don't have to." Gracefully Kikyou rose from her seat on the grass and brushed of her hakama. "I must head back. My new apprentice will be in the village soon. Good bye, Inuyasha."_

_He lingered in the meadow as the day faded. The questions she asked floated around in his mind but he was unsure of all the answers. He liked battle so that answer was easy. The jewel she guarded promised plenty of that for her. He liked protecting her. Inuyasha realized that during the first battle he joined her in. She had been on the verge of losing to a vicious spider demon._

_The battle had wandered into his father's borders so he went to investigate. From the trees Inuyasha watched as the beautiful miko battled a strange demon in a baboon pelt. The scent of the demon told the young hanyou that it was a spider demon. The spider was doing everything in its power to destroy her and when her quiver was knocked from her reach it looked like he would succeed._

_Inuyasha's demon instincts growled at him to protect her. His instincts told him she was important and had to live. Inuyasha didn't question it, he jumped down and engaged the spider. The miko waisted no time gathering her quiver so she could rejoin the battle. Seeing he was out numbered the demon fled. After the spider fled Inuyasha felt the woman turn to him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye her saw her pointing an arrow at him._

_"That's a fine thank you to someone who just saved your ass." He scoffed and the priestess looked confused._

_"You didn't get rid of him so you could have the Shikon no Tama?" The arrow never wavered for it position as she questioned his motives._

_"Feh. Why would the son of the great Inu no Taisho need some stupid jewel? Wealth, power, and strength are already mine." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the woman dead on. Sure using the bobble to become a full demon would be worth it for a while. But he wasn't so selfish as to break his mother's heart in such a way, after all his human half was from her. Add his old man's disappointment to his mother's sorrow and you had a life of misery all for a small bit of added strength. No, he would pass on that._

_Slowly the miko lowered her weapon. "Well, in that case, thank you for your help. I will now leave your father's lands. I truly did not mean to intrude."_

_He had left with her that day. It had been more than a year now and he was still traveling with her. Inuyasha thought back on the questions she had asked. Getting up he stretched and then ran full speed from the meadow into the forest that was just outside her village. In the forest grew a large tree that Kikyou call the Goshinboku. He called it a place to rest. Even though in the West they live in a palace he liked living this adventurous life and sleeping out in the wild._

_It only took a few leaps for Inuyasha to position himself high enough he could look out across the land. One of his favorite views was actually the strangest. There was a small clearing surrounded by younger trees and what was known as the bone eaters well was there in the middle of the clearing. Inuyasha watched often as villagers would throw demon bones into it but after a few days the bones were gone. He had never seen anyone drag bones out. The well was a mystery just like Kikyou's earlier attitude._

_"What did she mean by all that?"_

_**Why do you stay? Surely you're not so stupid that you don't know your own reason.**_

_"Keh!"_

_**So you don't have a clue.**_

_"You said she was important and to protect her."_

_**You did that back then. We are still here. Is it only her beauty and scent?**_

_"I don't know. I guess it is. Maybe I should ask her to be my mate!"_

_Inuyasha never questioned when his demon didn't reply to the idea. He jumped from the tree and ran to the edge of the village he then jumped to the roof tops. Even though he was a common sight in the village he didn't like walking among the humans. Most didn't mind him but some down right hated him. Finding Kikyou wasn't hard she was at the base of the shrine with a young woman who had matching black hair and couldn't have been but a year younger._

_Kikyou's hair was now pulled back with a small white ribbon. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that she never let her hair blow free when she was in the village. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her explaining the herbs she had laid out for the younger woman to sort. Love, it was the reason he stayed. He would tell her soon and ask to court her. Inuyasha thought life was perfect._

Beep...beep...Beep...beep

The heart monitor close to the hospital bed still beeped at an irregular rhythm calling him out of his sleep. Inuyasha frowned as he free hand raised to remove the bandana from his head. That fucking detective wouldn't be back for another day or two and everyone had to knock before coming in so he didn't need it. Plus, with Kagome in such a state his ears didn't feel like standing up every tall.

Inuyasha held on to her left hand, looking at the clock on the wall, it turned out he had only been sleeping for and hour. He shook his head.

_Only an hour to be haunted by old ghosts._

_**They only haunt you cause you let them.**_

_You're the fucker that lead me to her, so I don't want to hear it. If you wouldn't have said that shit-_

_**Our mate's bloodline would have died there in that meadow on your father's lands and you wouldn't have a hand to hold.**_

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but growl at himself. His demonic instincts annoyed him to no end some days. Everything had been so different centuries ago. Puberty caused his inner demon and human to gain voices in his head. The headaches that still came with that fun fact were annoying. Kikyou had been the first woman outside of the palace he had really got to know. She was strong, brave, intelligent, and the fact she was beautiful didn't hurt anything. He and his demon had found her scent soothing and his demon had chosen her to protect. That should have added up to potential mate right? He had believed that fully and she even allowed him to court her... for three months, then his world shattered.

She had fallen in love with her apprentice's uncle. The man came for a visit after his niece had trained for two weeks. He had stayed, as a priest he wanted to over see his niece's transition to life in a new village. Inuyasha hadn't liked the male but had never seen anything inappropriate between him and Kikyou so he thought little of it all. The price of being young.

The last two weeks of their courtship it seemed Kikyou was battling her own feeling. When she broke off the courtship in favor of the human male Inuyasha was broken-hearted and covered it with rage. He slashed away that the Goshinboku as Kikyou stood there and silently cried. After marring the tree Inuyasha took off back to the West.

When he arrived home he was shocked to see a young human girl following Sesshomaru around the palace.

"Inuyasha?" Rin's curious voice called from the door and he couldn't help but smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yea, Rin and Shippou can come too." Inuyasha said as his gaze traveled from the door to the woman in the bed next to him. Inu couldn't say that he was glad Rin had brought Shippou but he had learned not to argue with her a few centuries back.

"How is she?" Rin asked taking a seat in the chair Mrs. Higurashi had left. Shippou stay behind her so he wasn't too close to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head, his ears flickered from the annoyance the hair caused them. "Her heart beat is stronger but not regular yet. Her body is finally taking the blood but there's nothing else Sessh's doctor can do. So, it's just a waiting game."

Rin looked thoughtfully at Kagome, a small smile graced her lips. "I like her a lot, Inuyasha. I hope you know what you are doing. I've decided she will be a good friend of mine and I won't take kindly to a broken-hearted friend."

Inuyasha literally couldn't think of anything to say to Rin at that moment. Wasn't she worried about his heart if Kagome woke up and told him to fuck off? The stunned look on his face must have been enough to satisfy her 'cause she simply nodded and stood up.

"Shippou, sit here. Inuyasha has somethings to explain to you." Motheringly she raised her finger to Inuyasha and said, "He's your son not mine. There hasn't been anything said so you better clear things up for the kit." Rin hugged Shippou and headed the door. "Sesshomaru and I will be in the waiting room when you're ready to go, Shippou."

That being said she walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha and Shippou with not a sound between them and only the beeps from Kagome's machine interrupting the silence.

Inuyasha sighed as his golden gaze was met by that of hard emerald. "So how much do you really know." He smirked knowing his kit knew much more than he let on to Rin.

"Is she really your potential mate?" Shippou asked carefully. He had read her file, a few times if he was being honest. She seemed like she lived a very normal life, so he couldn't understand the connection between her and Inuyasha.

"Unless she wakes up and tells me to go to hell, yes. I've decided that I want her and my demonic instincts agree." A growl echoed through his mind causing him to cough out a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "I guess my demon had chosen her over a year ago. I just gave in sometime in the last forty-eight hours."

"Over a year ago?" Shippou eyed his father figure running the facts of Kagome's file through his head. "So does that make you the unknown person who pulled her out of the district?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes playfully at the kitsune. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, even when you're being upstanding, your life and her's don't cross. The only chance for you two to have met was her incident a little over a year ago, actually it just past a year Saturday night around the time you asked me to check into her for you. I checked the footage from the club and your' office."

"I should act like I'm surprised but that would take energy I don't have. Keep it to yourself alright? That noisy fucking detective is trying to nail me for some reason I can't figure." Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand and tightened the other around Kagome's hand. "You weren't suppose to meet her like this or find out about the potential mate stuff until later. What gives?"

Shippou gave Inuyasha an incredibly sheepish look. "I kinda, sorta, guilted Rin into it." His emerald eyes looked at the floor next to his chair hiding his face behind bright orange bangs. Even though Shippou didn't think Inuyasha would be mad, Rin was with pup and if Inuyasha thought Shippou stressed her out he could be in for it. Too his relief Inuyasha started laughing. The deep chuckle bounced around the hospital room causing a smile to spread across Shippou's lips as well.

"You...guilted...RIN!? How the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha gained control of himself and patiently waited for Shippou to answer.

"Well Monday Rin came and got me from school early. She said there was trouble and I needed to be at the manor so they knew I was safe. I was expecting it since you had called. Then around three maybe four the gang started pouring into the manor. I mean ALL of them! No one would tell me anything and no one knew where you where. Miroku said you had business to take care of but that was it. He and Kouga ended up busy with getting everyone cleaned and bandaged. Oh, F.Y.I. those two idiots had two females with them that I haven't checked." Inuyasha chuckled a little more at the kits attitude towards his second and third.

"Was one a female wolf demon with red hair and the other a brunette demon slayer?" An all-knowing smile formed on the older demon's lips.

"So does that make you the idiot how let two unchecked people into the gang." Inuyasha's smile turned into a scowl at the kit's words.

_Little smart-ass._

**Just how you raised him to be.**

_**You are unwanted go away.**_

_Agreed_

The growls coming from his dad made him wonder if he crossed a line with his comment so he figured finishing his story was the best bet. "So, I noticed a lot of injuries and even as it got later in the day no one could tell me where you were. They couldn't even say that you were ok. So, I tracked down Rin and laid it on pretty thick about how worried I was and how I didn't want to lose another parent, about how no one would tell me anything. Somewhere during the whole thing she cracked and told me you were at the hospital with your' potential mate. But Sesshomaru said I couldn't come right away that you both needed rest.

"What do you mean couldn't come right away? When the fuck is it?!" Inuyasha nearly shouted gripping Kagome's hand tightly.

Shippou looked at the clock, "Um...in like three minutes it will be Wednesday."

"Fuck! And here I was thinking I'd only got in an hour's sleep." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair scratching the back of one of his ears with his other hand he loosened his grip slightly and began rubbing the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand.

Shippou noticed the action and couldn't help be hopeful. The woman laying in the hospital bed between them looked nice. She just had one of those faces you could see always smiling. "Do you think she'll like me?" Ship asked before he could stop himself.

Inuyasha stopped his scratching to look at the young fox demon in front of him. The boy was staring at Kagome with a look he recognized easily in Shippou, Hope. This was a chance for him to have a family again. Sure Inuyasha had been his father for a long time now but he had failed to give the kit a mother, clearly Shippou wanted one. Still Inuyasha didn't want him to get his hopes up. Kagome didn't know anything about this potential mate business. What if a half demon wasn't good enough?

_**She will stay. You**_**'re **_**the only one not believing that.**_

_Keh, why are you so sure?_

_**She smells like home.**_

Inuyasha chose to ignore his demon for a while. Just because Kagome smelled like home to him didn't mean she would want to stay in his life. That was something he had to make sure Shippou understood. "I think she will like you, but you have to keep it in the front of your head that she could wake up and not want a fucking thing to do with me. I don't know what she'll do so don't get attached yet, ok."

"You mean like you are?" The comment earned a light growl but Shippou knew it was Inuyasha's annoyance with himself not with him.

"Look, kid, sometimes you just fine a chance that's worth taking even if your heart gets crumbled at the end of it all." Gently Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as a soft smirk crawled across his lips. "I can't explain why but she's that kinda chance. Now, go on you got school later. Send Mrs. Higurashi in will ya."

Shippou nodded and headed towards the door but before he left he turned to his dad and said, "I think she'll be a good chance to take."

Inuyasha nodded towards the place where his young kit had been. Some how he had managed to raise an alright kid. He couldn't help but wonder what Kagome would really think of Shippou. Even though Inuyasha looked around her age he was far from it, Kagome was still young, would she want to accept the roll of a mom on top of everything else he was offering? His thumb rubbed the back of her hand as he watched her sleep.

"You've been asleep for a while now, Kagome. What are you doing in that mind of your's?" Inuyasha sighed. What was he really doing? Was asking her to be his mate the right thing or was it just selfish desires? Inuyasha knew he could be a selfish bastard when he wanted to be. He figure that was just something demons were good at. But Kagome made him question his decisions about her. Gently he stroked his clawed fingers through her hair. The smell of plum blossoms fanned out into the air. "Your smell has me gone soft, you know that?" He lifted a piece of her ebony hair between his clawed fingers and rubbed it gently. "Some part of me think you do, Wench."

Beep...Beep...beep...Beep...Beep...beep

The monitor gained a new rhythm that was a bit stronger. The longer he listened the more constant the beeps became but it was still off from her normal heart rhythm. Inuyasha finally glanced at the machine's around Kagome. The I.V. was still in place keeping her hydrated but the blood was gone. It seemed that the doctor and nurses had braved coming in and check on her, of course he'd have been more pissed if they hadn't tried.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice called from the door, as she quietly stepped in Inuyasha lowered his ears to his head. "I'm glad to see you are awake. Are you feeling better?" Even with her daughter laying in the hospital bed next to him, this woman was concerned for his well-being. It was a kindness Inuyasha had trouble understanding. Tolerance was common but true kindness and accepting was rare even in these modern times.

"Yes, Mrs.-"

"What did I tell you? My name is Mayu." The woman smiled as she sat in the other chair near her sleeping daughter.

"Sorry, Mayu. It's just weird for someone to be so open, I'm just not use to that shit." Inuyasha grimaced at the language he had let slip. Risking a glance at Mayu only to be shocked by an amused smile on her lips.

"Inuyasha, if you really want to be with Kagome then you better decide who you are." Her soft brown eyes looked over at the confused hanyou. "You are either the rough, foul-mouthed, half demon who saved her not only a year ago but a few days ago or you are the clean-cut, clean slate, younger brother to the famous Sesshomaru Taisho, heir to half of the West's fortunes."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. This woman saw through things that other's just accepted and moved on from. "I have to live both lives right now."

"But you don't have to live both around her. I'm not saying you have to let the rest of us know, I'm just saying you can relax around us too." Mayu smiled and then turned her attention to her daughter.

With her mother sitting there Inuyasha felt secure enough to excuse himself to the toilet. Trouble with waking up eventually the bladder becomes fulling awake and usually isn't up for waiting long. No part of Inuyasha wanted to leave her side for even a moment but Kagome would understand the need to piss.

When he stood still holding on to Kagome Mayu said nothing simple place the sleeping woman's other hand in her own. Sprinting in the bathroom that was attached to the room he took a quick glance in the mirror, that was enough to confirm what he had felt since waking up. He looked like hell. Black bags under golden eyes, hair matted slightly from laying on Kagome's bed, and an all around worn look that came from piss poor sleep. After relieving himself, washing up and trying to unmatte the silver mess (not that it helped), Inuyasha went back into the room ears in their upright position.

"Oh my!" Mayu said when she saw Inuyasha step back into the room. He had the most adorable pair of dog ears that twitched on his head. At her declaration they lowered slightly like they were going to hide themselves again. "Those have to be the most adorable ears I have ever seen!" It was all Mayu could do to not squeal in delight. She knew that would not really be appropriate, but when she got grandbabies with those ears she would squeal her heart out!

"Keh!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he walked back to his chair. "Kagome said the same damn thing. Except the wench screamed so loud I thought I would go deaf."

"Wench?" Mayu asked watching Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of her voice.

"Um...yea." He place Kagome's left hand back in his and thought about what to say to her mom about the name. _Well, Mayu seems to want to truth, so we'll try that._ "Wench is what I call your daughter sometimes. At first it was just some thing I called her 'cause I didn't know her from fucking Eve. It clearly bugged her, so now it's just to get her riled up." Mayu giggle and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.

_This fucking family is to easy to be comfortable around._

**You need to be comfortable around normal people.**

_Did you forget what we do for a living?_

_**They will be our family.**_

_Feh._

"Kagome needs that in her life." The older woman said stroking her daughters face as her giggles stopped.

"She needs someone trying to piss her off?" Inuyasha questioned before he could stop himself.

"Not piss her off but rile her up. Make her feel again." Inuyasha lost all train of thought when the word piss fell out of Mrs. Higurashi's mouth. He couldn't even think out of 'Mayu's mouth', no all he could think was here was this woman who actually reminded him of his own mother and she just said piss!

"Aaa..." He tried to focus on other points to what she had just said. "What...What do you mean feel again?"

"People swear, Inuyasha. Whether they do it out loud or not, most people do swear. As for what I mean, that kind of thing is for you and Kagome to talk about when she wakes up."

As if on cue a knock came at the door. After inquiry, Inuyasha was informed it was the doctor and two nurses. They were allowed in and Mayu stood from her chair to make room. Inuyasha never moved and never let go of Kagome's hand. They had worked around him for something like thirty-six hours, they should be experts at it by now. And they seemed to be just that. The doctor made quick work of checking her wounds that Inuyasha had healed and the broken bones she had received. Before every touch he made eye contact with Inuyasha, a silent request between dog demon's to touch another's potential mate in a way that was not normally allowed.

Once the nurses were done changing her I.V. fluids and writing her progress on the chart, they excused themselves. The doctor stayed and began explaining what had gone on while Inuyasha slept. There had been four more bags of blood which her body accepted quickly once the initial battle inside her had stopped. There was no infection from the bones breaking and if there had been any in the wounds Inuyasha's saliva destroyed it. Other than her heart beating slightly off rhythm she was healing at a remarkable rate.

"Is their anything about her that would cause her to heal so rapidly from such a traumatic experience?" The doctor asked facing both occupants in the room.

With a small nod and a smile Mayu answered, "She is the first priestess in her family's holy line that has a light inside her that heals her." Inuyasha looked at her with eyebrows drawn in confusion. Mayu shrugged her shoulders, "She is special." Then the woman walked out of the room.

"You caught that right?" Inuyasha asked the doctor, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Yes. It is my understanding that humans have a different definition of helpful." The doctor said writing down the note so only he would understand should someone snoop in his files. "I had not noticed the ears of a half-breed on you before." The words came out of the doctor's mouth as if there was nothing wrong with the statement.

A warning growl sounded from Inuyasha as his eyes narrowed at the dog demon in the room with him. "My bloodline is not your fucking concern. You work for your Lord Sesshomaru and he demands you care for my potential mate. You have something to say about my ears take it up with your fucking boss, he loves those conversations."

"Enough of your growling, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's cold voice filled the room. A defiant growl left Inuyasha's throat but Sesshomaru ignored it in favor of facing the other inu in the room. "You're job is the woman, not concerning yourself with matters that will get you killed if you push them to far." Just as he appeared he disappeared and Inuyasha's growling faded.

"Leave." That one word was enough to make the doctor disappear out of the door as well.

Silence was broken up by the sounds of the machines next to the bed and the ticking of the clock on the wall. The beeps that made up Kagome's heart had grown stronger in the time it took for the three inu's to have their issue. Suddenly Kagome's heart started beating in a quick off beat pattern and the scent of fear poured off of her. She was having a nightmare. Tightening his hold on her hand as he leaned over the rail to be close to her ear.

"I'm here." Gently he whispered as his ears listened to her heart beeping quickly. "Nothing will get you again." He promised easily. Her heart slowed but not enough for his instincts to be at ease. _**"I will protect you."**_ Still running on instinct Inuyasha leaned towards her cheek and slowly drew his corse tongue along her skin from jaw to cheek bone.

Too his relief her heart slowed and found a normal rhythm. She seemed to be calming down but then her heart started beating rapidly again. This time when her hand squeezed hiss squeezed back. Inuyasha's gold eyes locked on her face. It was contorted in worry and pain, then she started choking.

"Doctor! Some one help she's waking up!" Inuyasha's gruff voice sounded loudly and the monitor reflecting Kagome's heart stuttered.

The doctor rushed in with the two nurses on his heels. They began talking in rushed voices while they gathered around her. The monitor began beeping at a frantic pace. Kagome was panicking and from the looks of it she couldn't open her eyes yet to see there was nothing to worry about. Inuyasha let out deep growl as he held her hand tight. All action over the scared woman stopped.

_**"You are causing my mate stress. Remove the tube then leave."**_ The voice that came out was the deeper voice of his demon side.

Careful not to make sudden movements the three stopped talking and quickly removed the tube blocking her throat. The doctor placed and oxygen tube under her noise. As he was finishing her eyes were fluttering trying to adjust to the light.

"Are you alright, Wench?" Inuyasha's voice was laced with worry as he leaned a little closer to Kagome with a small smile. She made a move to speak but all that came of was the dry gravel sound of her parched throat. "Here." Inuyasha said grabbing a white cup with a straw from a table near the head of her bed. Carefully he brought the straw to her pale lips and she took a sip. Soon her sip turned into gulps like she had crossed the desert. "Slow down we can get more water."

A small smile found its way to her tired lips. "What's wrong, Inuyasha. You look troubled." Kagome whispered in a dry voice while trying to sit up.

"Don't move. You need to stay still." Inuyasha's large hands rested gently on Kagome's small shoulders. "You'll aggravate your broken bones, Wench." He smirked as she sent him a fierce glare. "I'm glad to see those amazing blue eyes again." Before his nerve was gone he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly. "I will go and tell the other's you're awake."

Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling under his breath as he left the room. Kagome's voice might not have been strong yet but her facial expressions worked fine. Stepping out into the hall for the first time since arriving Inuyasha walked towards the waiting room. He was sure Sesshomaru had taken Rin and Shippou home since they were through with their visits, so that would leave the Higurashi's.

"Umph." Inuyasha was knock back a step and was about to apologize but when the scent of who did it hit his nose, it was all he had not to let his demon out without his grip on his sword.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was digging in my purse not looking where I was going." Inuyasha looked down in confusion at Sango. Focusing on her scent he realized the one the irritated him was simply on her from proximity. She looked up and smiled broadly when she saw who she had run into. "Oh, I-"

A clawed finger silenced her lips. "Sango, you are being to loud. Kagome just woke up, I'm heading to tell her family why don't you go on in and say hi."

The excitement in her eyes was blinding as she jumped up and hugged him around his neck. "Thank you so much! Can you let the lecher know? I was heading to the hospital café to meet him for coffee."

Inuyasha nodded as Sango headed into the room. Quickly he headed to the waiting room to tell Kagome's family the news. After a few tears from Mayu Inuyasha was freed to head back to the room. Outside of the door he could hear the girls talking. Then he smelled it again, that scent that made him want to tear someone to shreds. Question was why was the scent here now?

**A/N: ****Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I love you all ;)**


	18. The job you're paid to do

**A/N: I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to all the awesome reviews. ;) **

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Eighteen: The job you're paid to do...

"Kagome?" A familiar female voice rang through the hospital room causing Kagome to smile. "Can I come in?" The woman questioned cautiously sticking her head into the room.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the other woman's actions and nodded. Before Kagome could do anything else the brunette rushed into the room dropping her purse on the couch as she ran by to grab Kagome's right hand tightly to make up for the hug she was afraid to give.

"I'm...so...sorry!" The woman got out between sobs bowing her head over her friend's hand. "I shouldn't have...let you go...to your car alone!" Kagome smiled and gently rested her left hand on the top of Sango's head.

"You couldn't have known, Sango. Don't be so hard on yourself." Kagome whispered with her dry voice.

Sango sat up shaking her head. "I should have. You believed that someone had followed you and I dismissed it as nothing...But you were right." Sango's brown eyes seemed to plead with Kagome wanting the darker haired girl to unleash some kind of fury. Instead Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders. "You can't just brush it off as nothing! If it wasn't for me-"

"How did he know?" Kagome's tired voice stopped the rant of her friend. While Sango processed what had been asked, Kagome reached for her cup Inuyasha had left close by on a tray and took a drink. "Sango?"

"Um...I had Miroku's number so I called figuring that if anyone could find you in time he could." Sango looked at Kagome confused for a while before asking, "Is there a reason we aren't using his name? Lucky you only let us call him, him for a year or I'd have been lost." Kagome at least had the decency to look guilty. Sango knew she had known Inuyasha's name the whole time but never said it, still after the club they had used his name until now. "You didn't lose any of your memory while you were out did you!" Sango asked in a sudden panic.

Kagome gave a horse laugh while shaking her head. "No, I remember everything now. So, I understand this feeling that says don't say his name can't be wrong."

"What do you mean everything? What happened while you were out?" Sango moved the chair near the bed closer so she could sit next to her friend.

Before Kagome could answer the door opened silently. Both girls turned to see Inuyasha with a clawed finger to his lips. No one said anything as his gold eyes scanned the room quickly. Like a bullet from a gun he shot forward. The claws of his right hand slashed at the end of the couch, close to Sango's purse. Inuyasha stood and smirked highly satisfied with the destruction he had brought to the end of the couch but more importantly the death he had brought to the small spider demon spying on his potential mate.

Across town in a dark office, only slightly smaller than the one his legal business was ran out of, Naraku swore as the connection to his minion was destroyed. Some one came through the door and the idiot of a spider didn't figure it out in time to turn around and see who it was.

"I take it your luck was as much as our's." The smart-ass remark came from the darkened corner.

"Where is the man of yours who fought him?" Naraku's calm voice filled the room with ice. He was pissed but didn't want to show anymore than he already had. He fancied himself to be above such emotions.

"Police detainment. Our inside man won't be able to get him out for another day or two." Bankotsu said stepping from the shadows.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed at the man as he gave a firm nod in understanding of the situation. "What is the reason you didn't stay to see who this mystery hero of her's is?"

"Like I was going to fucking burn to death on the off-chance that the bastard made it into the warehouse, that bitch was as good as dead when we left." Banks defended leaning against the wall still facing Naraku.

"Clearly she was not as close to death as you thought she was." The spider mocked gazing out over the port a few mile from the warehouse district. Naraku's red eyes narrowed as he turned to the man in his office. "Lucky for you and your man, since he had been told, but now how am I suppose to know if it is a dog problem or wolf problem that I have on my hands?"

"I'm sure you will figure something out." Bankotsu said with venom in his voice that he couldn't hide.

Naraku was slightly pleased with the anger coming from the other man. A sickening smile crawled across the demon's pale lips. "I believe that you and your men can handle that for me. Kagura, come here." He called out calmly.

A tall, slender woman with an annoyed look on her face entered the room flipping a fan open and shut in her right hand. "What is it now, Naraku?" She asked folding the fan and placing the hand on her hip.

"Kagura, you will help this man and partners." Naraku said looking at the woman scowling his direction, then he turned and looked to Bankotsu. "Go and do the job you're paid to do." With that both knew they were silently dismissed and both secretly thrilled to be from the spider demon's presence.

Naraku stared out over the warehouse district with a glare on his face. The area was the best for the back alley business he enjoyed doing. But all the bullshit that came with the modern era was just that. For the last few hundred years he had been on the search for an item that would give him the power to rule over the weak humans and pathetic demons that coexisted with them.

Naraku knew he had been close almost twenty years ago. All the power signatures had been there. The bloodline, the strength, the healing, everything that indicated item was inside of him. Too Naraku's disappointment there had been nothing there, just another waste of time.

This girl had to be the one, only a boy was left in the bloodline and he showed no signs at all. It was true the woman hadn't really shown any signs either after age ten or so but before that his spies had reported that she also had all the signs.

Not going after the Kagome had been an executive decision he made at the time. After his failure once again he had to make a new plan. The pathetic Band of Seven had finally provided the perfect opportunity. Dealing in human trade was no bother to him, they needed a broader client list he needed the woman to vanish without a trace.

The scowl on his face grew deeper as his red eyes scanned over the cluster of warehouses that seemed just out of his reach. Some how they had failed him twice! Out there was some little bastard fucking with his plans. Last time there was no clue about who helped her. The demons working the door had gone inside and the low life who was dragging her inside was destroyed. This time they knew a gang was involved, a gang that communicated with howls.

One of Bankotsu's men claimed to have seen a large number of wolf demons but another claimed to see a large number of inu demons. There were two gangs that caused him trouble and ran around the district, problem was Inuyasha and Kouga were well-known to be enemies.

"Kanna!" Naraku called out in rage.

Silently a young demoness who resembled a fourteen year old human, appeared in the door way with a white mirror in her hands.

"Yes, Naraku?" Her voice whispered through the room as her black eyes looked at the demon in front of her. Kanna did not fear Naraku or anything really, she felt nothing just like the cold surface of the glass she carried.

"Can you see her?" Naraku turned from the window to look at the strange seer he had acquired some few months back.

"No." Was Kanna's only reply as she stared at her angry employer. "The next shipment arrives in two days, if you move in the morning no one will interfere. The flesh traders are demanding new women next week, using Bankotsu has unforeseeable results."

"I don't care about any of that right now!" He hissed at the young women. "I need to know who saves this girl, they are my problem!" His first pounded against the desk that stood between him and the albino teen.

"She can not be seen where she is now." Kanna stated plainly.

Naraku's blazing red glare did nothing to the unfeeling girl in his office. He knew intimidation had no affect in her, she was here because he had won with the highest bid. That didn't make her loyal it simply meant she had a job to do and she did it. Naraku knew the hospital was protected from magic of any kind but he had hoped Kanna would be able to see passed it.

"You are dismissed. If anything should come to you tell me immediately, Kanna."

"Yes, Naraku." She said with a slight bow before exiting as silently as she had come.

"Hakudoushi, Akago, come here." Two identical teen males walked into the office. Both were spider demons like Naraku but their powers differed from his and from each other.

Akago's powers consisted of the ability to read minds and through attaching a string of web to someone he could tap into the evil in their soul which gave him the means to control them. If using his powers on someone dieing he could glimpse into the nether world. He was born with a heart that carried the beat for both him and his twin.

Hakudoushi on the other hand controlled the more physical of abilities. He was very powerful in terms of strength and his use of weapons. He generally used a spear, what could he say he liked things hands on. Regenerating indefinitely allowed him to keep the battles focus on him instead of his twin. No attack could kill him because his heart lived in his brother. He could also summon up a very strong barriers to protect them.

"What is it, Naraku?" Hakudoushi asked as he and his brother approached their boss. The twins moved in sync, like one being as they walked in and sat in the chairs in front of the desk Naraku had just been beating.

With a cruel smile the twins could easily match, Naraku took a seat himself. "Kanna has some information about business. I have other matters that need my attention so I will be having the two of you over see the shipment coming in this week and this stink the pathetic fools are making about the skin trade. Kanna will be able to give you details to help you with your planning. That is all."

Two pairs of lavender eyes looked at each other for a moment before an agreement was made. Both rose as if a puppet master had pulled their strings at the same moment. "As you wish, Naraku." Hakudoushi said as he and his brother turned to leave.

"AHHH!" Akago cried out in pain that radiated through Hakudoushi's body as well.

Hakudoushi looked over at his twin with concern only to narrow his eyes in anger. There coming from Akago's chest not far under their heart was a tentacle that lead from the one twin's back to Naraku's side. A sickening wet sucking sound echoed around the office as the tentacle pulled from the teen's body leaving a bloody hole.

"Before you two get too clever and try to over throw me remember, I know who holds the heart for both of you. Two birds one stone. Now get him cleaned up and get to work." Naraku turned his attention from the cursing youth to some pages scattered about his desk.

Hakudoushi pulled one of Akago's arms around his shoulder so he could support his weight. Together they walked from the head spider's office down the darkened hallway. Still plotting their take over.

In the café at the hospital Miroku drank his second cup of coffee as he checked his watch.

_Maybe Sango changed her mind._ He sighed it wouldn't surprise him if she had._ She could've at least called and cancelled._

Miroku looked up from his coffee to see Inuyasha walking in. "Hey! What are you doing here? Is Kagome okay?" He asked as Inuyasha came over to the table he was at.

"Yea, she's fine. She just woke up a little bit ago. Sango is in there with her. She asked me to tell you that's why she didn't show." Inuyasha said sitting down.

Miroku physically relaxed into his chair. "Oh good. I thought she had stood me up. Stupid, huh?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his friends strange reaction. Miroku went through women like women went through shoes. Rarely did he pick a favorite but with Sango he acted like a teenager just hitting puberty. "No, not really. I mean Sango isn't like the little trits you usually pick up. I could see her getting sick of your shit quick." The hanyou laughed at his friends aggravated face.

"Did you come here to insult me or is there a better reason." Miroku asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yea, I think Sango has had some kind of contact with Naraku." Only thanks to his demon speed did Inuyasha avoid the spray of coffee that flew his way. "That's gross, dude." He said grabbing a dry chair.

"Why in the world would you think my fair Sango has had any contact with that bastard?" The monk seethed towards his friend.

"Well, _your_ fair Sango had a low-level spider demon in her purse when she arrived. It crawled out in Kagome's room and was spying on them." Inuyasha said in hushed tones as Miroku's outburst had caused some stares.

"Are you sure it didn't just sneak in on its own?" The violet eyed man couldn't imagine that Sango was working with their enemy. She was a slayer for Kami sake and Naraku was one of the worst demons out there.

Shaking his head Inuyasha explained his run in with Sango in the hall before he allowed her into the room and the place the minion was when he came in and killed it. Both sat and pondered the information for a moment before Inuyasha decided he had been away from Kagome long enough. Miroku offered to go with him back to the room. On the way the decision was made to call Shippou and have him run a check on the slayer. Rin had answered saying Shippou was sleeping but she'd deliver the message. That was when Miroku decided he would do things the old fashion way.

"What do you mean you're just gonna fucking ask her?" Inuyasha's harsh voice whispered as they neared the room.

"I'm not going to ask her straight out." The monk rolled his eyes at the half demon next to him. "I will use my irresistible charm to get information from her and we will work from there."

"She's not going to sleep with you, you lech." Inuyasha said at a normal level earning a few looks from passing nurses.

Miroku held a hand over his heart, "You wound me my friend. My charms are not limited to the bedroom I'll have you know. But if things should lead that direction who am I to deny a beautiful woman."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku a short way from Kagome's door. "Right now I'm not talking as your friend but as your boss and you are ordered to only gather information. Until it is known whether she is our enemy or not, you are not sleeping with her."

"Inuyasha, don't be unreasonable-"

"If you don't follow orders I will make it so you never fuck anything ever again." Miroku swallowed at Inuyasha's calm expression and nodded his understanding. "Good now that that's settled act normal."

Miroku followed his boss into the room schooling his features before the girls saw the horror Inuyasha's threat caused. In the room Miroku's face got a whole new expression when he saw the shredded end of the couch.

"Your handy work I assume." He whispered low enough for only Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smirked as the monk shook his head. "The couch had it coming I'm sure."

"Inuyasha, where did you take off to?" Kagome asked softly. The small hurt in her voice caused Inuyasha to sprint across the room and to her side in a flash. He sat in the chair that had been his since she had been given the room and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I had to go find the monk there." Inuyasha said thrusting a thumb towards Miroku.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Sango. Sango looked just as confused as she was. Sango turned and looked at Miroku suspiciously. "Monk, huh? Since when do monks grope women and ask them to bear their children?"

"Hee-hee." Miroku forced out a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see my dearest, one can not choose their heritage just like an infant can not choose its own name. Why don't you come with me for that coffee you promised and I will tell you more about my family." Miroku painted on his best smile and reached a hand out to her.

Sango eyed his hand as if it would bit her. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Sango. Stop looking at him like he has something dangerous planned." Kagome scolded in her hoarse voice.

The brunette looked at her friend in shock. Didn't she know who these men were? She knew Kagome knew what men like them were capable of. But when she looked down and saw Inuyasha's fingers laced with those of her friend she realized, even if Kagome knew she didn't care. Some where long the line over last twelve months, Kagome fell in love with a man she had barely seen and knew less about.

So with a sigh she placed her hand in Miroku's, at the very least she could get information about this so-called monk and his boss.

Kagome watched her friend reluctantly leave hand in hand with a man Kagome thought would be good for her. She smiled softly hoping Sango would lighten up a bit but when the door closed the smile faded and she turned to Inuyasha.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Kagome asked patiently.

Worry suddenly filled Inuyasha. She wanted to know what was going on but how was he going to break the potential mate thing to her. "Um..." He really should have thought this all through. "Well..." When did he have time to think things through? Everything had happened so fast! "I..."

Kagome gave a weak giggle as she watched the panic cross her hero's face. "We can start with where we are. Or why you hated the couch?" She smiled gently and it lit up her Egyptian blue eyes.

Inuyasha smirked at her. She was beautiful, even with bed hair and an oxygen tube under her nose. Sure her skin was paler than usual and she clearly looked tired but when she smiled her eyes sparkled like the sun on a clear mountain lake. Gentle he brought his hand up and stroked the side of her face. Kagome leaned into his touch causing a content growl to rumble in his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against his hand where it cupped her cheek.

"Start with where we are, huh?" Inuyasha said softly as the woman next to him nodded against his palm. She turned and kissed the center of it before relaxing back against the bed. "You were in really bad shape when I got into the warehouse."

Kagome cringed as memories of her torture flashed in her mind. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter as she fought off the images. Inuyasha noticed and stopped talking but when she nodded he continued telling her about how he took her from the bed frame and healed the knife wounds. Kagome could stop the blush that crept up her neck from the thought of him licking all over her. It was noting sexual just simple embarrassment that couldn't be stopped. If Inuyasha noticed he ignored it which she was thankful for. He continued telling her what happened when they got to the hospital and Sesshomaru bringing his personal doctor to care for her. It didn't go unnoticed that he spoke quicker when mentioning some potential mate business or that he had to fight to not growl about the detective showing up.

"Sessh brought me back here after you were settled in and I've slept here next to you since your body started accepting the blood." Inuyasha looked at their joined hands waiting to hear her response. All he could do was hope for the best and answer her as honest as he could.

"Why?" Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped up to meet her pleading blues. Out of all the complicated questions he thought she'd demand answers to, this simple yet explosive one is the question she chose.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! I can admit it I look forward to the super nice things you all saw. Because I love you all so much! Thanks again!**


	19. You're a tricky wench sometimes

**A/N: Hello! So here we are...chapter 19. There is some fluff and some arguing but none of the violence I know some of you are waiting for. But lets face it I can't let them take out the hospital :(**

**I want to Thank everyone who reads and reviews! You all should know how awesome you are! Ok on to the story!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Nineteen: You're a tricky wench sometimes...

"Why, what, Wench? Your going to have to be a little more specific." So it wasn't the best response but things didn't always come out of his mouth the way he thought them in his head.

Both of Kagome's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs as she looked at Inuyasha. "Excuse me? What did I say that made you feel the need to start growling at me like that?" Inuyasha lowered his ears at the tone of hurt she tried to hide under irritation.

"Feh." Kagome scowl at him her ire rising as he pulled up his defenses.

She stared at the half demon next to the bed. It aggravated her to no end that he would snap for no good reason and act like it was her fault he was mad. It was so complicated! Kagome didn't know anymore about him than he knew about her and here they were sitting in a hospital room him holding her hand like they were old lovers.

"Why are we in a private room, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked calmly from her reclined place on the bed.

"You had just been kidnapped and tortured. The police are idiots who can't do a fucking thing! This was the best way to protect you." His gold eyes gazed into hers as he spoke and she smiled at his concern.

"Are we in a youkai hospital?" Kagome tried to not sound suspicious but it was clear that Inuyasha would only answer questions, without yelling, if they were asked in a round about way.

"Yea." He looked at the woman next to him with worried eyes, "Does it matter?"

Kagome couldn't stop the giggle building in her still scratchy throat as his ears bent a little at whatever he was thinking. "No. It doesn't matter at all. I'm just curious." His ears perked back up at that and she smiled.

He had been nervous about something and she couldn't help wondering what it was. Kagome looked away from him resting her eyes for a moment. Even though her voice was coming back all the activity had her tired out again already. She kept her eyes closed for a bit to trying and think somethings through.

They were in a private room in a youkai hospital. These rooms were reserved for the wealthy and their mates. Not being either of those Kagome couldn't figure why she was there.

_He did say something about calling me his potential mate. Was that to get me the safety of a room or..._

Kagome looked back at the man next to me. His silver hair was slightly messy, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't really been getting sleep. The ears on his head twitched at the sounds of the machines next to her and his golden gaze was fixated on their joined hands as if they had answers he couldn't find. Staring at him she realized she needed the answer to every single question 'why?' could ask.

"Inuyasha?" His dark gold eyes locked with her blue one. "Why do you save me? What is it you do outside of the club?"

Inuyasha looked at their hands again, his brow drawn like he was debating something, his voice was low and gravelled when he spoke, "Are you sure you're ready for those kinds of answers?"

"Ready or not, I think I deserve some of those answers. They kept asking me who you were, why you were coming, what was so important about me, and lots of other things close to that." Kagome placed her other hand on top of their joined ones. "Some of the answers I didn't have but it didn't matter because I refused to answer the ones I knew anyways. At the least I think you should tell me what I'm protecting."

Inuyasha sighed nodding his head. "You're right but I don't want to talk about it here." Thoughts of the spy he killed earlier popped into his mind. "Private room or not the walls can still listen." Leaning forward he placed another kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to have your mother come sit with ya while I speak with that damn doctor Sessh brought for you."

"Why do you need to speak with my doctor?" Kagome asked as she tried to study his features for a clue.

"I'm gonna see about releasing you into my care." Inuyasha stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean 'your care'?" She looked at him confusion drawn all over her face.

"Keh, I'm going to take you home with me. What else would it mean, Wench?"

For some stupid reason Kagome felt defiant, something inside her demanding she fight him on the subject and not just give in.

"I can go to my mother's you know? She is plenty capable of taking care of me. No need to trouble yourself."

Kagome wasn't sure what possessed her but she didn't want him feeling like he had to do this she wanted it to be something he wanted to do.

"Oi, are you deaf or stupid?" He smirked at her, watching her expression turning from sulking to pissed. "I said you are coming with me. No if's, and's or but's about it. Now I'll send your mom in to sit with you." Inuyasha's tone was meant to sound final but Kagome could tell by the smile playing at his lips he was having fun bossing her around.

Inuyasha shut the door the arrogant smirk still plastered on his lips. When his hearing caught her irritated huff through the door he couldn't help it, the smirk grew. Something about Kagome made her fun to stir up. Maybe it was that even though she was human she still didn't back down just because someone had demon blood.

_Could be the priestess in her._

_**She hasn't been an active priestess in years, you heard the mother.**_

_True, must just be part of how she was raised to see everyone equally._

He couldn't help but scoff at the idea. After all it was that kind of kindness that got her kidnapped in the first place a year ago. She had said it herself she would have felt guilty going home and leaving someone in need of help lying in an alley.

"Feh. Stupid, Wench." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he neared the waiting room. He remembered the night crystal clear including the cluster of men he had left moaning and dying in an alley. "Stupid."

Entering the waiting room he immediately spotted Mayu. He told her Kagome was done visiting with Sango and naturally Mayu was more than willing to sit with her daughter while Inuyasha searched out the doctor.

He stood in the hallway outside of the waiting room watching Mrs. Higurashi walk into Kagome's room. Satisfied that his potential mate was in good hands, Inuyasha walked down to the nurses station to have the doctor paged. After a few moments of waiting the two inu's were sitting in the consultation area a few rooms down from Kagome's.

"What the fuck do you mean she can't leave yet?!" Inuyasha glared at the doctor who sat across from him the picture of calm.

"Your future mate just woke up. She has experience extreme physical trauma and even though everything is healing at a miraculous rate for an unmated human, she is still human." The doctor looked over the Higurashi, Kagome file he had in his hands. It was amazing how quickly her bones were healing. When she came in he actually had to re-break a small part of her shin to set it properly.

Inuyasha growled slamming his fist on the small end table next to his chair. "A spy was in her room this morning. She ain't safe here!" His eyes began to bleed red as he thought about the danger she could be in.

"Look you fucking half-breed. If you are so worried about her safety why don't you use that money you don't deserve and hire some guards while you go out and find the source of the spy." The pleasant professional doctor smile and tone of voice never slipped as Inuyasha sat through the kind of insults he was already used to.

"How many days does she have to stay here?" His demon was still rumbling under the surface but realized the fight was pointless. The prick was helping Kagome he could come out later when they tracked down Naraku or at least one of his cronies.

"Smart choice. I need to take x-rays of her ribs and her shin. From what I saw earlier the cuts are healed and clear of infection but the two days will be to observe that nothing will show up in her blood. You can never be sure when knives are involved." The inu smiled condescendingly at Inuyasha who simply smirked in return.

Without another word Inuyasha got up and headed back to Kagome's room. At the door he could hear Mayu's voice. She sounded like she was trying to not cry with whatever they had been talking about. He didn't want to interrupt them but he knew he had to so with a soft knock he let himself in.

"Mayu, can we have a minute? I'll come and get you when we're done." Inuyasha asked as he looked at his dirty feet. Blackened from the fire and dried blood that were still on him, which reminded him that he needed to change his clothes and shower first thing.

"Sure dear, I'll just be down the hall." Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's cheek and smiled at Inuyasha as she walked out of the room.

"Mayu, huh? I didn't realize you and my mom were on such familiar terms." Kagome's voice called from the bed.

"Feh, she would let me say Mrs. Higurashi but like twice. Anytime I tried after that she kept telling me to call her Mayu so I gave in." He said with a shrug as he walked back towards the bed.

"So did you come to apologize?" Kagome asked as she watched his approaching form.

Inuyasha stopped mid-step and raised an eyebrow at her. "Apologize? What the fuck for?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice as he resumed walking.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck for?'? How's about thinking that suddenly you can tell me how things are going to go without asking me if I'm ok with it?" Kagome's blue eyes glared at the silver-haired half demon who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that. Actually, no. I wasn't planning on saying sorry at all. In fact you are still coming with me in two days and I'm pretty sure that I'll get you mom on my side, maybe even Sango." At that Kagome's glare intensified.

There was no way that her mom would agree and definitely not Sango, but it would be her luck that they would side with Inuyasha. A growl grumbled in her throat as she brooded about what he had said. She was completely unaware that she was growling at him until his own commanding growl filled the room. Carefully she looked up to let her eyes meet his.

He was looking at her skeptically as a growl flowed out of his mouth. As soon as Kagome realized she was growling too she stopped. A small blush covered her cheeks as she looked down where her hands fiddled with each other in her lap.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit I started when I was young and when I'm really aggravated I guess I tend to...you know...growl." Kagome let her shoulders sag as she remember when and why the habit started in the first place after her father's death.

Inuyasha's growl ended as soon as her's did. He watched in a bit of shock as she lowered her eyes and then her head before apologizing.

_You'd think she was raised by fucking inu's by the way she acts._

_**...**_

_Oh, so now you have nothing to say._

"That's a strange habit to pick up. But it doesn't matter, I came in to tell you that the doctor wants to keep you two days for observation." Inuyasha sat in the chair he had next to her gathering her left hand with his and with the fingers of his right hand he raised her chin so she was looking at him again. "I'm placing guards at your door and will put your mom in charge." Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. Even though she threw a fit she didn't want him to leave. Seeing the confusion and worry in her eyes he gently rubbed the course pad of his thumb over her cheek. "I have things to take care of in the two days you're here. Things that will keep you safe. At least that's the plan."

He didn't know what Naraku had to do with the Band of Seven and their two attempts on Kagome. He also didn't know how he'd find him suddenly in two days when they'd been playing catch up for almost a year, not to mention the couple of centuries that fucking spider had avoided him and Sesshomaru.

But he had to do this. Inuyasha knew he had to do this for her. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He was no use in the hospital, but on the street kicking some ass, at least he could do some good there.

"You'll be back though, right?" Kagome looked in his eyes with pleaded blue pools of emotion. Inuyasha swallowed the lump of guilt suddenly stuck in his throat and nodded. "Then I have to go to your house until I'm fully healed?" She couldn't stop the small glare she gave him just like he couldn't stop the small chuckle he let escape. "You'll tell me everything then? No fighting, no arguing, no avoiding?" She demanded. When he nodded she smiled satisfied.

Inuyasha realized the look and the first questions were just to get him feeling guilty enough to want her to be happy with the other answers. He had been played. "You're a tricky wench sometimes you know that?"

"What did you expect me to do with a bossy half demon? Clearly winning by strength was not going to be an option. You are willing to sink so low as to using my mother and my best friend against me. I had to get something out of this whole thing. So I'll take the truth and nothing but the truth so help you Kami-sama." Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should trust that smile or not.

_What the hell did we just get ourselves into?_

_**What's this we business? I've said nothing.**_

**You like it better when I shut up, remember?**

"Keh." Inuyasha said knowing everything with an opinion understood. The voices grew silent and Kagome smiled triumphantly.

Inuyasha was about to say something when the doctor walked in two security guards at his back.

"Mr. Taisho, I believe they will ease your worry about her safety until other guards arrive." The doctor said with a pleasant grin.

"And why would I trust them? I have no fucking clue who they are." Inuyasha sneered pleasantly at the doctor.

"They were hired by your own brother, Sesshomaru-sama. On the off-chance that his own mate would ever be here." The doctor knew he had him. How could Inuyasha not trust guards hired specifically for the Lady Rin. If he had liked the doctor more he'd have never even thought about calling Sessh for confirmation but he knew it'd get under the other inu's skin as well so he pulled out his phone.

"Sessh, hows about confirming the employment of..." Inuyasha looked expectantly to the guard on the left.

"Akio." His deep voice rumbled through the room.

Inuyasha looked to the guard on the right with the same expectant look. "Daichi." The other said in an equally deep voice.

"Ok, got that? Yea...You hire them for her?...She says they are good guys... I called to see what you had say...Ok, I understand...Yea well I'm gonna end up skinning this fucking doctor...Fine." With that last grumble Inuyasha hung up the phone. He looked over to see the smirk on the doctor's face. Instead of rising to the fight right away he leaned close to Kagome.

His breath tickled the side of her neck and she tried hard not to shiver. "Rin says she trusts the guards with her life and Sesshomaru says he trusts them with Rin's life for the most part. That's as good as it gets with Sessh. I don't trust them that much which is why Miroku will be with you until he is relieved by more of my people. I'm sorry but I have to take care of something or I wouldn't leave." Inuyasha's breath ran in a hot track up and down the side of her neck. She remembered that he had done something similar at the club. Kagome hoped she'd remember to ask Rin about it later.

Pulling away Kagome smiled looking into his hazy gold eyes. Even though his words were focused it looked like his mind had been a thousand miles away. "Be safe."

The sincerity in those two words drew a real and gentle smile across his lips. "You ain't got nothing to worry about, Wench." Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha type a quick message to Miroku. "See you soon." After a gentle kiss to her cheek and let her hand go. Before walking over to the still smirking doctor he lifted the Tessaiga from it's resting place against his chair.

Inuyasha stepped up next to him so they stood shoulder to shoulder. "I know how much better you think you are 'cause of your fucking pure blood. But think on this, more than half the pack is now like me. I'm the oldest inu-hanyou left because I was strong enough to survive. When our alpha steps down or, Kami forbid, dies, do you think you are strong enough to challenge my birthright?"

The doctor turned to look at Inuyasha uncertainty written all over his face. "Your birthright or not others won't let you ruin the good name of our pack."

The hanyou couldn't stop himself the doctor just left the door wide open. "Others maybe but not you so get off my back 'cause Sessh has that job covered." Looking back at Kagome, who looked confused by the whole exchange.

_She softens me too fucking much._

"Akio and Daichi, she will be Rin's family and the Lady Rin would be sad if something happened to her. Those are words from Rin but they are still serious." The two nodded and Inuyasha relaxed slightly. "Mrs. Higurashi will walk down to the x-ray room with you."

Kagome looked at the doctor that resembled Inuyasha. The doctors silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His skin was sorta tan but more like skin pigment than an actual tan and his eyes were not golden like Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's, instead they were a pale ice blue. His cheeks each had a light blue strip similar to Sesshomaru. Her eyes traveled to the demon named Akio. He was taller than the doctor and Inuyasha. Akio had dark brown hair that was cut short and spiked with bright orange streaks through it. Kagome was certain that they were natural. His skin was dark brown, even though his suit she could see his broad shoulders and muscular build. The other named Daichi, was slightly shorter than Akio but he also had broad shoulders with a muscular build. His skin was a pale white making his dark blue hair a bright contrast. In the center of his forehead was a black sun. Both stood like statues waiting to be cracked but knowing Rin trusted them made it a little easier to let them be near her.

Inuyasha opened the door to reveal Miroku with his hand raised in the knock position.

"You're late." Was all Inuyasha said as he walked past the monk down the hall to retrieve Mayu.

After he explained the situation to her as vaguely as he could she happily agreed to sit with her daughter until his return. She was thankful for the security he was willing to offer and he left his number in case of trouble. Mayu assured him that everything would be fine and he accepted her words as best he could. Walking Mayu back to the room Inuyasha saw that Kagome was in a wheelchair ready to go for her x-ray.

"I'll call and check on you as soon as I can." Inuyasha wasn't sure why he felt the need to promise her something like that but the words came out before his mind could stop them. Kagome nodded and smiled at him, then Miroku wheeled her away.

Once Inuyasha saw they were in the elevator he pulled out his phone and called Kouga as he walked towards the exit. There was no more time to waste at the least he wanted to sink his claws into the fuckers who had done what they did to Kagome. He had two days and he was going to make the most of it. Inuyasha knew the stubborn wench wouldn't stay under house arrest for long and he needed to get those shit heads out of the way.

**A/N: I had thought about making it longer but getting him out of the hospital took a lot more than I planned. Inuyasha's on the way now to kick some ass! Thanks for all the reads and reviews!**


	20. Far more interesting business

**A/N: I thought we'd take a look at what some of the other characters are up to. Lol starting with a fan fav ;) the ever annoying detective Houjou!**

**Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! I love reading them and responding to as many as I can. To all the guests that review even if you don't leave a name I love the positive and helpful reviews you all leave! Thank you!**

**To jay the speed reading guest who is beating my editing I wanted to answer your question about the spiritual powers. The memories of the powers Kagome's dad, her brother, even herself were forgotten. Things she buried in her mind as time went on because she'd been allowed to stop and thinking hard on her dad was painful. As for Naraku's scent on Sango being noticeable, it was the spy in her bag that carried the scent. Since Sango doesn't actually have hands on contact with her boss she doesn't have his scent on her enough to be that clears that up and if you open an account I'd be happy to answer your reviews! Thanks for reading.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty: Far more interesting business...

Papers were strewn all over the desk in front of him, normally he wouldn't have such a mess but this case was driving him crazy. He rubbed his hand over his face for what felt like the millionth time in the last forty-eight hours. There was no evidence from what had clearly been a massive fight, even in what was left of the burnt warehouse there was nothing but a dried puddle of blood from Ms. Higurashi and the bed frame that had held her through her torture. The man they had in holding had been found outside of that warehouse, he wasn't saying anything and their time to hold him was running out. What made matters worse was that he wasn't allowed to see Ms. Higurashi. He had gone back to the hospital the next day with the hope that Inuyasha Taisho would be out but no such luck. The bastard was still there.

"Damn it all!" Houjou muttered ready to throw all the pages to the floor.

"Wow, that's some language there, Detective." A smooth voice said from the door. "Maybe I should come back."

"No, Suik, it's just this case, like any of the ones from that hell hole, there seems to be pieces missing." Houjou flipped through some of the pages on his desk reorganizing the disaster it had become. "Did you need something?"

Suik lingered in the doorway taking up most of it. People who didn't know him were terrified of him because he was so imposing. Broad shoulders, a height over six-foot, when angry there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Yea, humans who had just gone through a tragedy were always leery of him, demons however liked a sturdy looking human on the case. It was strange to Houjou 'cause he had never met a kinder man.

"I wanted to let you know that the man you have in holding has a lawyer up here pitching a fit about his release."

"That figures." Houjou huffed as he stood up and headed for the front desk.

He didn't send Suik out of his office or worry about shutting the door. Suik took advantage of that scanning the pages quickly for what he needed. It didn't take him long, Big Brother was right the detective was obsessed with the same fucking woman Naraku wanted. Her name wasn't on the page, no Houjou wasn't that careless, but she was the only case Houjou had with someone in the hospital.

On a blank page Suik copied down the information Houjou had on the girl's location, he was surprised to find the name of who was with her.

"Inuyasha Taisho, huh? That's some interesting news for sure." Suik made sure everything was just the same mess Houjou had left before wandering to the front desk to see I the detective needed his "help".

"If there are no charges then you need to release my client." The lawyer demanded. Her fire engine red suit jacket and skirt matched her lipstick and eyes. Her pitch black hair was pulled into a tight bun with two small feather's sticking out of it. The toe of one her clearly expensive high-heeled shoes tapped against the floor as she stared down the poor detective.

"Ma'am, I believe your client is with-holding important information. I have another day to keep him in my custody and I plan to do so." Houjou told the demoness in front of him trying not to let her 'I'll skin you alive' glare get to him.

"Really, is that what you plan to do? Well, we will see how your captain feels about your precinct falling under an unlawful detainment suit." The lawyer grabbed her briefcase off the flood and clicked her way to the door clearly marked CAPTION.

Houjou and Suik braced themselves for the yelling that was about to fill the entire precinct. Too their surprise no yelling came but all to soon out came the woman. The smile she gave Houjou made his skin crawl so bad he was afraid it was going to crawl off his bones.

"You have ten minutes to release my client. That's ten minutes total so I would get someone on the paper work before I get to work on mine." The lawyer, Houjou had deemed one of Satan's top commanders, narrowed her eyes at him.

Grudgingly Houjou had the officer at the desk begin the paper work as he walked away to release the man he knew held answers. The holding cells were in the back of the station. There were two holding areas on the south side was demon holding which was just regular cells empowered by holy magic and sutras. The north side was human holding. The man in question was there in human holding lying on the cot type bed like he didn't have a care in the world as he stared at the yellowing ceiling.

"Some one wants you out of here pretty badly, Renkotsu." Houjou announced as he took the keys from the guard on duty.

"I told you, I have nothing to tell you. There's no reason for me to stay." The man in a tattered business suit stood and stretched before walking over to the door.

"I know you have information I need." Houjou said unlocking the door. He opened it unceremoniously. "I will find out what you were doing there and who you were with."

"Sure, Detective Houjou, just like you're solving all the other cases we read about in the paper." The man laughed as he walked out of holding towards the front desk.

Houjou followed solemnly behind him. The detective almost collided the man when Renkotsu stopped suddenly. Houjou followed the guy's gaze to the she-devil of a lawyer that had demanded his release. As the detective looked back at Renkotsu, he was shock to see panic in his eyes as he looked at the woman.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" He asked out loud but Houjou wasn't sure if it was intentional or not.

"She's the lawyer here demanding your immediate release." Detective Houjou answered anyways as he walked on by the still stunned man.

"Of course she fucking is." The man grumbled as he trailed behind.

"Glad to see you can follow instructions, Detective Holo." The woman sneered as she handed Renkotsu the last page for him to sign for his release.

"It's Houjou." The detective said automatically.

"As you can imagine, I really don't care." She handed over the papers. "Renkotsu, there is a car out front. Get going, we're late."

Even Houjou felt bad for the guy having to get in the car with that woman. Though he had never felt more relieved to have a lawyer out of the station as he was when the finally clack of her heels walked out the door.

In front of the police station sat a black Towne car with blacked out windows. Renkotsu walked over and opened the door for his "lawyer", after she slid in he did as well.

"Glad to see you made it out ok." A nearly sarcastic voice spoke from the other side of the car.

"Good to be out, Big Brother. Care to tell me why the wicked bitch of the wind is here?" Renkotsu asked pointing at Kagura.

"Well you are fucking welcome for me getting your ass out." Her red eyes narrowed at the man she just freed, then she pulled a slip of paper out of her jacket pocket. "Here Suikotsu sent this for you. You know he plays the helpful office extremely well."

Bankotsu took the paper from her ignoring what else she had to say. "Seems like we have a dog problem after all."

Banks folded the paper again before setting a lighter to it. Once the page was nearly burnt away he rolled down the window and tossed the flaming paper out of the car. His deep blue eyes watched out of the window for some time as he thought out his next move. It was no secret that Kagura was not fully on Naraku's side but at the same time it was known to him that Renkotsu wasn't fully loyal to the Band of Seven.

Naraku hadn't want the woman taken in the middle of the day but Banks had waited too long for the chance to grab her. Now the question was, go behind Naraku's back again to kill the dog and the woman or hand over the information?

"Kagura, why does Naraku want this bitch so badly?" Banks asked as he continued to stare out the window.

"He's looking for something that will increase his power. This isn't the first human he has been strangely interested in." Kagura waved her hand through the air like it meant nothing, it was all just Naraku's whim.

"Not the first, huh." Bankotsu mused as he flickered his gaze from the window to Renkotsu.

The bald man slumped in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. It was clear there was something on his mind but what that something was he wasn't about to reveal to the two in the car. Renkotsu was power-hungry he know that Banks didn't trust him and how was he going to gain more power if his leader didn't trust him? Crossing Naraku would prove deadly if there was nothing special about the woman like Kagura suggested. But if she really was someone who could increase power why couldn't she bring power to him?

"What is the plan Big Brother?" Renkotsu asked carefully.

A smile that could send chills to the core of someones bones crossed the younger man's lips. "We are going to do the job we were paid to do."

"What about Naraku?" Renkotsu asked meeting the gaze of the younger man he called Big Brother.

"Since you were the one given the 'do not harm' threat I'd think you'd like to avoid the bastard as long as you can." Bankotsu laughter filled the car. It was joyfully deranged and made Kagura seriously question his sanity. "We will tell him that he has a dog on his trail, our job is simply throw the dog off track and that's just what we'll do." Banks looked back out the window as calm as the moments before he spoke.

Kagura rolled the dividing window down and gave instructions to the driver. They would head to the office uptown and she would use the private elevator. Naraku didn't trust any of them that were in the car and she knew that. It didn't slip passed her that Naraku kept her on the dirty jobs he didn't want to do. His filthy hands were meant to look clean. While the most honest thing in her portfolio was the fact she was a legitimate lawyer. It was sad that a professional liar was the most honest thing about her.

After hundreds of years of Naraku's bullshit she just wanted to live free but she had sold part of her soul to the bastard.

_Maybe this power he is after would be enough to free me?_

She knew Bankotsu was not planning on revealing whatever information he had been given from Suikotsu and Suikotsu would never tell unless Bankotsu told him too.

The Towne car pulled into the private garage under the building just as Kagura had instructed. She told the two with her the plan for her to go up inform Naraku and then meet up with their others partners. Neither had an objection and agreed to wait patiently for her return. Sceptical that they would be there when she got back she exited the car, her heels clicked sharply over the short distance to the private elevator that would take her straight to Naraku's office.

In the small gilded box she pressed the O button. She wasn't sure if Naraku thought he was clever or if it had been laziness but the buttons read O for office, L for Lobby, G for garage, and B for basement. Kagura seriously doubted he saw the stupidity in it, no he probably thought it was devilishly clever. She had to roll her eyes at the thought because she knew she was right. The ding signalled she had arrived and she stepped from the elevator into a small closet type space that concealed the escape route. It really was the only clever thing about it all. Through the peep-hole she saw the office was all clear.

"Kagura, what a commanding outfit you have on today. Was there a trial I didn't know about?" Naraku spoke in a condescending tone that drove Kagura up the wall.

"No, I was helping the buffoons get their partner released from that hole in the wall they call a police station. It's no wonder the district is so uncontrolled. They don't have the resources or the man power." Kagura walked over to stand in front of Naraku's desk.

The spider was sorting through papers about the latest design projects. He was amazed how shitty the other teams were performing with Kagome's absence. He had hired her simply to keep an eye on her and develop a better plan, but when those idiots found her all his planning had been fucked over.

_Humans! I can't wait to be rid of them all. But should I choose slavery or annihilation? Hmmm._

Naraku mused to himself leaning back in his large office chair. Steepling his fingers he looked at Kagura, she was little better than his slave and she was constantly plotting against him.

"Annihilation, I think. Less chance of revolt that way." The spider smiled at her slightly confused expression.

"Is it something I should worry about?" Kagura asked uncertain of her bosses sudden smile and mood.

"Only if you find yourself revolting." Kagura rolled her eyes at his lame joke but caught his double meaning.

"I have the information you wanted from the one that fought her _hero._" Kagura made herself comfortable in the chair in front of his desk as he leaned his chair back up telling her she had his full attention. "It appears you have a dog problem, well half dog probably since everyone knows the big dog doesn't run the streets any more. Tame thing he's become."

"He was never going to go for you, aren't you over it yet?" Naraku mocked her as her red eyes narrowed at his. "Tell those fools I want the dog put down. The sooner he's out of my way the better." Naraku the waved Kagura off dismissively.

"What no more time for dog puns? I thought it was a howling good time." Kagura smiled when Naraku glared at her. Yes, he freaked her out. Yes, she found him creepy. But sometimes the only thing you can do to not lose your mind around people like that is bug the shit out of them. "Fine me and the idiots will handle it. Good day, Mr. Muso."

Kagura rose from the chair and stepped back in to the discrete closet at the back of Naraku's office. The elevator was still there waiting on her, she was glad that she never had to waste time standing in the small closet space.

Naraku listened for the elevator to close. That fucking demoness was such a pain in the ass. He still didn't understand how she hadn't been killed with all the dirty jobs he made her do. Well, there was always hope this would be one that did her in. The Band of Seven were pretty predictable when it came to women. They raped, sold, or killed them. So it seemed to him that his chances of her death were much higher this time.

Still those little pricks had gone against his direct orders not to harm Kagome Higurashi. She had damn near died then he would have needed to get ahold of her dead body and checked it that way. Worse was they almost burnt her body! Then the jewel would be lost again for who knows how long. That bitch Kikyou burned it with her body and he still wasn't one hundred percent sure it was back.

He had failed when he sent the spy in his secretary's bag, now he needed a new plan. Ms. Tanji would be out for the rest of the day but tomorrow she would surely come with information to give him on Kagome's condition. The sooner she healed and returned to work the sooner he could figure if she was the one he needed or not. Unfortunately killing her needlessly would limit the blood line and possible prolong the jewels reentry into the world of the living.

_If only those idiots would follow orders then I would have less to worry about!_

Rubbing his temples, Naraku decided to focus on something else. Picking up his phone he connected to his private line and the dialed Hakudoushi's cell.

In a small room furnished with nothing but a couch, two chairs and overhead light, sat three nearly albino looking youths. Kanna, Hakudoushi, and Akago reviewed the up coming exchange as they sat in the silence of Naraku's headquarters near the port. The shipping yard was busy during the day but Naraku had demanded sound proofing so that he could think.

Their silence was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Hakudoushi was not surprised to have Naraku calling him. The older spider trusted no one that they knew of, so turning a deal over to the two young spiders had been a bit of a shock to everyone but Kanna.

Flipping his phone open the twin tried his hardest to not sound annoyed. "Hello, Naraku. Is there something I can help you with?"

_"Yes, actually there is something you can do for me. I need the exchange moved up to tomorrow night. Kanna will handle the details. I trust that wouldn't be to much of a hassle for you."_

Hakudoushi's lavender eyes rolled. "Of course, Naraku, we would have been bored with nothing to do so soon. I will let Kanna know. Is there anything else."

Akago looked at Kanna to see if she knew what was going on. As usual she said nothing but simply held up her mirror so that Akago could see Naraku sitting in his up town office, then the scene changed to Kagura in a Towne car with two men he knew handled most of the skin trade.

That was one of the problems Naraku had given them to handle, the problem with the bitching investors. Unforeseeable results could be good or bad but Naraku had handed the problem over to them. Maybe if they tried different women from a different area of the city then the police wouldn't catch on as fast.

Kanna following the same wave length showed Akago a number of night clubs that were quiet around the time it was but a good number of them were close to the district. He knew that dealing the women out of the district had proven useful in throwing the police on the trail of the wrong people, maybe stealing them from near the district would do the same thing.

Akago looked at Kanna ready to ask her but before he could say anything her mirror changed once again to an image of the wolf gang leader, Kouga. He and two other wolves were entering the club called The Half Demon. Akago tapped his brother's shoulder and pointed to the mirror. Hakudoushi, still on the phone with Naraku, looked behind him to the image in the mirror that was beginning to fade. Akago placed a finger to his lips telling the other twin not to say a word to Naraku. Hakudoushi nodded in agreement before ending his call with the older spider.

Hanging up the phone Hakudoushi turned to the other teens in the room. "The schedule has moved up. Let's get this shit organized and get this exchange out of the way. I think there is far more interesting business to handle."

**A/N: Not sure Kagura's suit threat really works that way but here it does. Hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **


	21. Loyalty

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! I have been going through chapter by chapter and hope that all you new readers are enjoying this fic as much as I do. Any questions you want answer ask in a review or p.m. if I can answer them I will! Thanks again and on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the mangaanime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty-one: Loyalty

Akago smiled at his twin glad he had the same thought. That club Kouga had walked in was well-known to be owned by Inuyasha. Well, it was known in the crime world anyways. The demons saw no reason to involve the human police in anything. They didn't matter. The issues between demons lasted hundreds of years, why should humans be involved in that. There was talk of a demon alternative but for now there was nothing.

"What do you think he is doing there?" Hakudoushi asked. Akago shrugged but Kanna changed the view in her mirror. "What's Kagura have to do with anything?"

Kanna's soft voice seemed to bounce around the room, "She has a piece to the puzzle. Information about Inuyasha Taisho that maybe important."

"I wonder what she could know?" Akago spoke out loud though he wasn't really looking for anyone to answer.

"That doesn't matter right now." Hakudoushi said waving it off. "Kanna, Naraku wants the exchange moved up to tomorrow night."

"That will cause a great deal of trouble." Kanna replied the look in her black eyes never changing.

"Why?" Akago said looking at her and then his twin.

"Naraku was told two days and the shipment would arrive. Moving in the morning would mean no interference. Forcing the others to move up their timeline will cause tension. Moving at night will prove a terrible error."

"Hmm." Akago mused over the information they were given. "Should we tell Naraku that he is wrong to want the time changed?"

Hakudoushi thought about it for a moment. Naraku thought himself infallible now that he had Kanna but he was ignoring what she had said demanding this change. Hakudoushi smiled at the two in the room. "No, the old spider wants it tomorrow night, then tomorrow night it will be."

"I will make the arrangements." Kanna rose and silently left the room.

"We need the information Kagura has." Akago stated as his brother sat beside him. Hakudoushi agreed but he knew she would never give it up willingly. They had to find something she wanted badly enough to show her hand.

Not far from the building that held the scheming twin, a black Towne car stopped in an open area surrounded by hundreds of shipping containers. They weren't far from the port possibly two or three city blocks. Semi-trucks and other machinery could be heard throughout the yard.

Kagura stepped out of the car and looked around the place, "Is this Naraku's?"

Bankotsu laughed at the unamused woman. "Fuck no. We have investments in the port and container yards so we can move our..." His sea blue eyes roamed Kagura's body freely as he searched for just the right word. "goods, as we wish."

Renkotsu smiled shaking his head. He wasn't an idiot a wind sorceress was not _goods_ they should even consider, but you couldn't tell Banks shit. He was one of those 'learn the hard way' type of guys.

Kagura simply rolled her red eyes at the men staring at her from the other side of the car. "Where are these partners of yours?"

"Come on. But I'll warn you there will be no sky to escape to if you follow." Bankotsu grinned at Kagura mischievously.

She returned the smile as she waved her fan through the air. It was far from a lethal attack but both men were blown on their asses. "I only need air to create wind and since you need air to breath I believe I will be fine no matter where we go." Kagura slipped off her expensive shoes and jacket. She laid them in the back seat of the car before walking over to the two men who were dusting themselves off. "Now shall I yell until someone gives away your position or would you like to shut up and lead the way?"

Bankotsu raised a brow to her attitude. He knew Naraku thought she was a pain in the ass and he had to admit his ass agreed. She acted like nothing mattered but he could tell Kagura was close to making her move and he sure as hell wanted to see it. "This way."

The three walked in a maze fashion until they reached a faded blue shipping container that looked like twenty other faded blue containers they had passed. Bankotsu pulled a key from his pocket and opened the lock.

"There's no service down here so if you need to call and check in you had better do it before we head down." Bankotsu laughed, he knew Naraku had a tight leash on her and wanted to know about them. In the blink of an eye he drew a knife and held it to her throat. "Do what you have to but don't say a damn word about the location."

Kagura stared at him with a bored expression. "The sooner I get this over the sooner we can get a move on."

Renkotsu stepped through the open container door. Bankotsu smirked at the demoness in front of him before turning to do the same. Once Kagura was sure they were gone she pulled her phone out only to have it ring in her hand.

"Hakudoushi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kagura's voice fell flat as she spoke to the young spider.

_"Kagura, there is some information that you have about Inuyasha Taisho that I would like to have." _Hakudoushi wasn't hopeful that she'd simply give it up but you never know 'til you try.

"Why would I give you any information on the half-breed?" Kagura asked annoyed the little bastard had called in the first place.

_"We are in charge of this weeks shipment, maybe we can work together for our own benefit while dealing a blow to Naraku." _

"How do you know he isn't watching us through Kanna's mirror right now?"

_"Because we are watching you through her mirror at the moment. Kanna has said it a deal tomorrow night will be bad. Only one person likes to sour those deals, you have information on him that Kanna says could be important. WHAT IS IT!"_ His patience was at its end. Akago could only shake his head at his brother.

"That's super but you still had nothing solid to offer me. The only information I had on Inuyasha I gave to Naraku, maybe you could call him and get it." Before the angry young spider could say another word Kagura hung up. He didn't give her a lot of information but maybe enough to barter for the information she needed.

She couldn't explain it but she knew Kanna was no longer watching. Dialing from memory she typed in a number she rarely called and waited for an answer.

_"Yes?"_

"Isamu, I have some information your lord would like to have, but I need a favor in return."

* * *

><p><span>Back at the hospital right after Inuyasha left<span>...

Miroku pushed Kagome's wheelchair into the closest elevator. Mrs. Higurashi was next to him with the two large guards and one not exactly small doctor behind her. It was a good thing that hospital elevators were larger than regular ones and youkai hospital ones were larger still.

Kagome sat silently in the wheelchair as the elevator rode up two floors so the doctor could take x-rays of her ribs and shin. Kagome knew her ribs felt better but with the cast in place she was unsure about her shin.

After the elevator dinged and opened the doors to release them, Miroku carefully rolled her to the x-ray room. The doctor allowed Miroku to push Kagome into the room with one guard while the other and Mrs. Higurashi remained outside. The doctor retrieved some lead jackets and instructed Kagome to lay down on the table. Daichi helped her on to the table being mindful of her hospital gown, then he took his leave to stand outside of the room as well.

Once on the table the doctor situated the vest and machine over her chest. "If you are staying I suggest you place the other vest on." He said handing Miroku a vest.

Kagome noticed the doctor's casual tone compared to the callous tone he had used around Inuyasha. She could sense the tension between Inuyasha and her doctor. They just didn't seem to like each other but the doctor didn't seem to let that effect his job, which she was thankful for.

After a few seconds the doctor had the x-rays of her newly healed ribs and her almost healed shin. Placing the film against the light board the doctor looked over the pictures again and again.

"I can't explain it, it's remarkable that a mere human can heal so quickly." The doctor finally asked. "Ms. Higurashi, your mother mentioned something about your' healing abilities do you think you could tell me more about it?"

Kagome looked at her hands where they rested in her lap. She didn't know what her mother had said or what to say about it. Only recently had she remembered things she had let herself forget. Things about her dad really having spiritual powers, about her truly having spiritual powers.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about it. You'd have to ask my mother." And she was going to be sure to do the same thing herself.

As Miroku pushed her wheel chair along, Kagome was as much in wonder over her quick healing as the doc was but there was no way she could explain it. Even after remembering things she had buried in her own mind she couldn't understand it. Kagome knew she had always healed quick but she didn't know why. A cut or scrap would scab and scar in a matter of days instead of weeks but again those had never been life threatening. The fact was she didn't even know how quick the healing could be. She had never broken a bone to see how amazing it really was.

Kagome had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed they had made it back to her room. Miroku rolled her chair over to the bed but then stood there awkwardly staring down at her.

"Afraid I'll bite?" She said jokingly to the clearly nervous man.

Miroku looked at her with bright violet eyes and forced out a laugh. "No, not you and not so much biting as clawing and possibly maiming." The monk gulped as he thought about the things Inuyasha could do to him if his lecherous ways got the better of him around Kagome as she sat there in a barely there hospital gown.

"If he would do that to his friend for helping me from my chair to the bed maybe we shouldn't be around him." Kagome said as she waiting patiently for Miroku to get over his issue.

Sighing Miroku looked at the young woman. She was so small and seemingly fragile yet it was a deceiving image. It was so deceiving he was sure she even had herself fooled. But Inuyasha wasn't, there was no way his best friend would see her as a potential mate if she was simply a weak human. Which brought him back to his original worry. The temptation to grope a beautiful woman who is hardly dressed made his hand twitch. That was part of the reason he had allowed Daichi to lift her in the x-ray room.

"The thing is my fair, Lady Kagome, that I am cursed and sometimes act inappropriate with beautiful women. If such an acted were to occur one- with you, two- with you in your condition, I feel it is safe to assume I would be receiving my own hospital stay if I was lucky."

"I seem to recall a less than appropriate question you asked when we first meet." Kagome reminded him.

"Ah, yes. I did ask you but I didn't know then what I know now." Miroku defended.

"Lame." The dark-haired looked at the equally dark-haired man with seriousness deep in her blue eyes.

"Wh...What do you mean lame?" Miroku stammered slightly shocked and confused by her response.

"I mean what I said. It's a lame excuse even if we weren't at this ridiculous stale mate." Kagome stared at the man next to her who was clearly confused about what she meant so she figured she go easy on him and explain. "Sango, your date for that evening, introduced me as her friend. You immediately disregarded her feelings and hit on me. What you knew then was I was your date's friend. Me and Inuyasha haven't talked about what we are, I have assumptions to go on yet you are terrified to offend him even when he's not in the room. It's lame and sexist and you're lucky Sango is willing to even speak to you."

"If you hadn't been taken I doubt I would have even been given the chance to talk to her again." Miroku said looking at his hands. Maybe he was being lame. "You win this one. I'm not saying you're right but...I'm not saying you're wrong either."

With that Miroku carefully lifted Kagome from her wheel chair and laid her in the bed. He was mindful to keep her gown from sliding up her legs though it was harder than he figured. Once she was settle he arranged the blankets on top of her and took step back diving his hands deep into his jean pockets.

"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome said with an open and genuine smile. "I want you to know, I think you are wrong about Sango."

Miroku blinked a few times at the woman in front of him. "What was I wrong about, Lady Kagome?"

"She would have called eventually whether I had been taken or not." Her smiling face turned deadly serious and Miroku found himself slightly afraid. "The question is do you think you'd have remembered her if the call hadn't come so soon?"

Miroku was about to answer and defend that yes of course he could never forget some one as unique as Sango, even though he had a feeling another _lame_ remark would be made, but the sound of a cell phone echoed around the room. The monk turned around to see the doctor and Mrs. Higurashi in the doorway. The inu doctor stared at his phone for a couple of rings.

"Excuse me. My mate is calling." He explained to Kagome's mother. Even across the room Miroku could hear the change in his voice as he spoke.

"I wasn't aware you had a mate." He spoke calmly knowing the doctor's hearing would pick it up just fine.

"My mating is no concern of your's." The doctor replied with narrow ice blue eyes pointed at Miroku then his most professional face was back in place as he bowed to Mrs. Higurashi before answering as he left the room.

"I hope all is well with his wife." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked deeper into the room.

Kagome smiled softly at her mother clearly ignoring what had taken place between Miroku and the doctor. Mayu never saw a reason to ask about other people's problems if they seemed like trivial things. 'It only invites unhappiness into your own heart.' She would tell Kagome when both her and Souta were young and would talk about problems their friends at school had with each other.

"I'm sure she is fine." Miroku replied with a smile on his face. "I am going to step right outside and talk with the other guards. Just yell if you need anything." Both Higurashi woman smiled at the dark-haired man as he bowed slightly and walked towards the door.

The door closed silently behind him and Mayu smiled to her daughter. "I think he and Sango make an adorable couple, don't you."

The only thing Kagome could do was smile. "Yea, I do." Kagome laid back against the to-flat hospital pillows and closed her eyes. "Mom, has gramps been here?"

Mayu moved the wheel chair before rearranging the chair she used back to her daughter's bed side. "Yes, Kagome, he and Souta were here while you were sleeping."

Most people would have asked why or if the person in question was needed for something but not Kagome's mom. Mayu simply sat next to her daughter and waited. Many that meet Mayu thought her a little flighty but Kagome knew that her mother was far from it. Mayu liked riddles and verse not because she had a screw loose but because it stretched the minds of the people she talked to. In the same turn she didn't like to ask to many unneeded questions. She found people would ask what they wanted no matter how many questions it took them to get there.

"Can you have gramps come back either tonight or tomorrow, please." Kagome asked as she let her eyes flutter shut. The exhaustion was finally winning out. She might be healing quickly but that didn't mean there wasn't a price for it. Plus she was sure the whole massive blood loss thing had taken a good toll on her.

"Yes, sweet heart, of course. You rest, one of us will be here when you wake up." Mayu gentle brushed Kagome's bangs out of her eyes as if the woman laying in the bed were nothing but a small child.

"Thanks, Mama." Kagome whispered as she let sleep pull her back under into peaceful rest.

Mayu smiled at her daughter as she pulled her cell phone from her purse. "You're welcome, Kagome."

It only took Mrs. Higurashi a moment to reach her father-in-law. He was glad to her his granddaughter was awake and asking for him, but the caution he could her in Mayu's voice told him Kagome had something important to ask. None the less he would be happy to answer her, he'd tell her anything, after all she was alive and well, when not even twenty-four hours ago she was still in a dangerous sleep.

Once she hung up with her father-in-law, she made her way to the door to have Miroku or one of the others fetch a nurse to place Kagome's heart monitor pads back on now that she was sound asleep.

In the West Inuyasha was leaving the Manor. Shippou was at school or he was sure he would have a fox demon in tow. It was getting on in the early afternoon and the hanyou was anxious to get on the trail of the fuckers who had taken and tortured his Kagome. The mangy wolf was already at the club waiting impatiently but Inuyasha could have cared less. He hadn't showered since Sunday night and was covered in dried blood that was beginning to smell worse than him.

Inuyasha had a few ideas about how they could find the Band of Seven. They were clearly still operating out of the district or they wouldn't have taken Kagome there and hid her so quickly. The problem was figuring how they connected to Naraku, how Naraku connected to Sango and possibly Kagome. He was hoping Miroku had been able to get some useful information out of her but he had a feeling Sango was the one who ended up with information.

Pulling up in back of the club Inuyasha could feel the eyes of the guards on him. They didn't let up as he crossed the small lot to the back door. Three and a half knocks later Inuyasha was let into a small entry room where he was patted down by a dragon demon a hundred or so years younger than himself.

"That's efuckingnough!" Inuyasha growled not wanting to waste any more time.

The dragon named Ryuu walked over the intercom on the walk, "Yea, it's the boss. You're right that's exactly what he said." Ryuu smirked at Inuyasha and the hanyou felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Not the day to be fucking with me, Ryuu." Inu warned.

"It's hasn't been a good day to fuck with you for at least a year." Ryuu said as his jasper eyes rolled in his head.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sneered as he walked past the door man into the back hallways.

The club only took up half of the building. Behind it Inuyasha had built hallways that turned into a maze. He was also lucky enough to have them enchanted so that if anyone in them felt dangerously negative feelings for him, his brother or their mates (even though he was still unmated) the halls would change. But they would only change to the person they were stopping. Anyone else with access would be able to walk down them like everything was normal 'cause for them it would be.

Finally reaching the security pad for the basement Inuyasha summoned a small part of his demonic power. As soon as the golden light began at the tip of his clawed finger it was drawn into the pad and the door clicked open. Pushing it out of his way he was suddenly bombarded with the noise of the arguing demons below.

_Surprise, surprise, they're fucking fighting with each other._

_**Too much action and no reward will do that.**_

_They had a choice not to help me._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha bellowed once he reached the bottom of the stairs. His ears twitch on top of his head almost daring someone to talk again. There was a pregnant silence as the mismatched group of demons and half demons stared at him.

"BOSS!" The group shouted as they rushed forward congratulating him on their victory of saving his potential mate.

Inuyasha was confused for a second then all he could feel was claustrophobic. Easily he jumped from the center of the crowd over to where Kouga leaned against the back of the couch watching the spectacle smiling.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, you fucking Mangy Wolf!?" Inuyasha shouted glaring at Kouga.

Kouga didn't say anything he turned to face Inuyasha bringing his first around with him to collide with the side of the half demon's head effectively throwing him into the matted training area. Inuyasha rolled out of the way right as Kouga's foot came down where his head had just been. Gaining his footing the dog demon began blocking the on-slot of kicks the wolf was delivering.

"Did you forget how to fight so quick? You really are useless aren't you, you fucking Mutt!" Kouga yelled trying to goat his opponent on.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha shouted back his right hand grabbing ahold of Kouga's ankle while the other found leverage on the wolf's knee. Inuyasha then swung the surprised wolf into the weapons rack on the wall behind them.

Kouga hit the wall hard causing most of the weapons to chatter to the ground many landing on top of him as he fell to all fours. He looked at the still confused, angry half demon and smirked before shooting forward with an unsheathed katana. Inuyasha dodged impalement by mere centimeters.

"Quicker than I thought you'd be." Kouga said before attacking again. He cut and slashed at Inuyasha always coming close but never quiet hitting him.

Inuyasha was still trying to figure the motive behind Kouga's sudden need to fight. As the wolf pack leader and third in command he knew Kouga knew they didn't have time for this. He evaded another swipe. Finally he pulled the Tessaiga from the cloth case on his back, Inuyasha unsheathed his own sword. The blades hit hard even though the Tessaiga remained untransformed. Kouga reached over and punched Inuyasha in the gut followed by a knee to the face when he doubled over. The hanyou lost his balance and fell to his back. The wolf took advantage and began kicking the other demon so he couldn't get back to his feet.

The others watched in curious horror. Their leaders were fighting for some unknown reason. Finally another Inu-hanyou had seen too much.

"Stop, Major!" The young hanyou shouted drawing everyone's attention.

"Shin. I thought it'd be you. Call the Lieutenant and get your order's about protecting the General's potential mate." Kouga said calmly as if the one he refered to as General wasn't lying on the floor slightly bloody.

Oh, Inuyasha understood now and while he was proud of Shin, he was furious at Kouga. He reached out and grabbed the ankle of the foot that had kicked him. One quick yank and Kouga was on the ground with and angry half demon on top of him punching at his face.

Kouga blocked as best he could with his arms and tried to talk to the angry inu on top of him. "Come on, Yash! Don't you want the best protecting-" Inuyasha sent him a punch to the top of his ribs. "Kagome?" He coughed out after the hit.

"We didn't have time to waste with this shit!" Inuyasha shouted as Kouga punched him in the gut causing Inuyasha to be knocked off him. Inuyasha wasted no time in rolling away as Kouga took up a defensive stand.

"Who's the one wasting time now!?" Kouga shouted as Inuyasha ran towards him fists ready.

"It's a matter of fucking principle now you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled punching Kouga in the nose.

Kouga was surprised by the sudden connection with his face and stumbled backwards. Inuyasha kicked out his foot connecting with the wolf's gut sending him to the floor. Both demons were in a huff as they stared at each other. Kouga had done what he thought best to find the most loyal to protect Kagome for Inuyasha. Inuyasha understood but the wolf had pissed him off farther than he already was.

"Boss?" Shin called from the side of the mat. When both demons on the mat relaxed their stance he stepped closer. "The Lieutenant says he has something to talk with you about." Shin handed over the phone and Inuyasha walked away from the others.

Kouga and Shin watched as their leader walked towards Shippou's computer room.

"Did you get the instructions needed?" Kouga asked the young hanyou.

"Yea. There are two other guards there that were hired by Lord Sesshomaru for the Lady Rin. The Lieutenant said the Lady Kagome is resting now and the grandfather is taking the place of the mother sometime tonight." Shin replied as they made their way to the entertainment area.

"After the spy traveling on her friend everyone coming in needs searched." Kouga explained as they plopped down in the nearest gaming chairs.

"Understood."

"Good. I expect you to not let your guard down just because it's her family. In twenty-four hours the Lieutenant will relieve you." Inuyasha's voice carried as he walked across the room. He came to stand in front of Shin. "The other thing is the doctor is a fucking purest, so be ready to be insulted." Shin nodded. No matter how many half demons were born few were accepted. Shin was nowhere near as old as the two next to him or even Ryuu but he was old enough to remember when half demons were much fewer.

"Nothing I ain't heard before, I'm sure." Shin said with a smirk causing Inuyasha and Kouga to chuckle. Shin being a inu hanyou in the Western pack had been given plenty of shit over the years like the others. Some were depressed by the hate, some ignored it. Those who ignored it often ran in the gang with Inuyasha.

"Get ready, a car will be out front for you in ten minutes." Shin nodded and headed to the stairs. "Come on, Flea-bag, we have work to do."

Inuyasha turned and walked back the way he had come. Kouga followed without a word, he knew him and the Mutt had fought enough for the day. There was shit that needed to be done. As soon as Miroku arrived then the real work could get underway but until then he would look over maps and news reports while Inuyasha calculated the next place for Naraku's business transaction.

Kouga smiled, the fight Monday had stirred everyone up. He was itching for another fight with someone other than Inuyasha. The odds were good that Naraku would have a meet in a few days, but Kouga never saw the patterns in the sporadic drops. Inu did though and hopefully his new drive would put him a head of Naraku this time.

Inuyasha and Kouga set up in Shippou's computer room waiting for the monk to arrive. Inuyasha was determined to find the Band of Seven or Naraku in the next two days. Printing off the map Shippou had made him, he pinned it up so Kouga could get a better idea of what was going on. Then he set about tracking what kind of shipment the spider was expecting this time, that would narrow the kind of place his people would use.

_Hopefully I get it figured in time._

**A/N: Thank you for your time :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Information needed

**A/N: On with the story.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty-two: Information needed...

The hospital room was silent as the old man sat watching his only granddaughter sleep. Hours had passed since he had traded places with Mayu and been search by the young half demon who stood inside by the door. Tarou was unsure what he really thought about the situation Kagome had found herself in but he knew his son would have wanted him to stay open-minded about it.

Kagome had been in a peaceful sleep since Mayu had called him in the early afternoon. The night had come and she still slept soundly. The toll that had been taken on her body was more than he would have imagined his granddaughter going through.

Tarou laid his head in his withered hands. "So much to lose for a war we never wanted to be apart of." If the demon at the door heard him he said nothing.

Kagome had things she wanted to talk about, Tarou had an idea what those things would be. The broken bones had shown not only Kagome but many others the extent of her powers. Tarou remembered when he was told Kagome had the light inside of her.

_Tarou's flashback..._

"Yasu, are you certain there was a glow when she was born?" Tarou asked his son as they stood outside of the hospital room Mayu and her newborn daughter now rested in.

"Yes, Dad. A light glowed from inside of her. It was only for a moment then it faded." Yasu said patiently to his father who looked about to go into full-blown panic.

"Do you know what this means?" Tarou asked as he began a short pace back and forth in front of his son.

"Yea." Yasu answered sorrowfully as he looked over his shoulder at the city outside the window. "The jewel is back and Kagome will become the center of the war." Of all the things he had wanted for his daughter, the life she was about to be faced with was the farthest one.

"Have you told Mayu?" Tarou stepped up next to his son and looked out the window as well.

"No. We aren't telling her or Kagome. I'll find a way to keep Kagome safe, we'll have no need to tell them." Yasu never took his eyes from the city in front of him but he knew his father would follow his wishes.

_End of Flashback..._

Tarou had known Yasu's plan wouldn't work out but he had never thought it would have gone so wrong. Even though he hadn't been happy with his grandkids ending their training, the attempts on Kagome had stopped around the same time. His sister Kaede, had thought the jewel might have become dormant when Kagome stopped using her powers.

What he didn't understand was what had drawn them back to her. As far as he had known Kagome had not used her powers to draw these people to her.

Tarou raised his head from his hands and looked at his granddaughter. "Young man," He spoke out into the room with authority, "come closer and tell me about this boss of your's that sent you to watch my granddaughter."

Shin hesitated at the door. Should he tell anything about his boss or remain silent by the door?

"I am her oldest living male relative, would you boss want me so insulted that I intervene in their possible mating." Tarou knew it was underhanded but as a priest he understood demonic traditions, plus he wanted to know.

Shin sighed, he wouldn't risk Inuyasha's future happiness over something he could handle. Just because the old man asked something didn't mean he had to answer it. Pushing off from the wall Shin walked to the end of the couch closest to the old man. It was still the shredded couch from earlier but he was just going to lean on it anyways.

* * *

><p>In the basement of the club an angry hanyou was still growling at the idiot who called himself a monk. Miroku had shown up an hour after Shin had left but the icing on the fucking cake was he had brought Sango with him even though they were still not sure about her.<p>

Kouga sat in silent amusement as the two went at it. He hadn't thought about bringing Ayame to the club yet. The only reason she went to the manor was the need for hands in helping the wounded. She had went back to work at the café and he was updating her on Kagome as often as he could. They still hadn't had a real chance to talk so he hadn't taken her to the wolf den either. The monk on the other hand seemed to want to push his luck.

"Excuse me?" Sango said from her place against the wall. Raising her hand she waved at the two who were arguing. "Yea, ok first off I'm still in the room, SO STOP FUCKING TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT! Second would you like to shut up long enough to hear why he brought me here?"

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the woman like she had grown another head. Did she not understand she was now in a gangs headquarters where Inuyasha was in charge and Miroku was his second? Who was she to yell at them like some dumbass teenagers?

"Yes, my dearest Sango, I think that would be best." Miroku said looking pointedly at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I don't know why you want to look at me for permission now but sure. What do ya got, Sango." Inuyasha said throwing himself in Shippou's computer chair.

"Well, thank you." She replied the sarcasm was so thick in her voice they could almost see it drip to the floor. "While the monk here was trying to charm information out of me I realized something important that I hadn't had a chance to tell you boys in all the confusion the other day and with me having a different line of work I hadn't really seen you until today." The way she said line of work was clearly meant to press some buttons but the guys were use to women acting that way, it was why outside women didn't make it in. "Anyways, the man you fought that was trying to keep you from Kagome. His name was Renkotsu wasn't it?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman. As far as he was concerned she wasn't helping her case. "Yea, that's how the bastard introduced himself. He claimed to be the one who took Kagome. Why?"

"That would make perfect sense. He was at the office that morning to see my boss. Renkotsu works for the Banryu Collaborating Group and had shown up unscheduled asking to see my boss that morning." Sango watched the three in turn as they absorbed the information she was giving them.

Sango wasn't sure how much it would help, if it would help at all, but Miroku seemed interested in her work and who she worked around so she knew they would make a connection she couldn't. The two men she had met from Banryu had given her the creeps and now she questioned their business even more.

"What does Banryu do exactly?" Kouga asked finally joining the conversation.

"They are based near the port and handle a lot of importing and exporting for us and a few other companies we are affiliated with." Sango answered as she turned to face the wolf demon. His bright blue eyes bore into her brown ones like he was measuring her worth or was getting ready to devour her. It was a look she saw too often in the demons she had to face.

"Had Renkotsu been to the office often enough to know Kagome worked there?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff with the irritation the day was becoming.

Sango moved slowly positioning her body so that Kouga and Inuyasha were in her line of sight with the wall at her back. Kouga smirked at her action but refused to release his stare. Making eye contact with two demons was tricky but Sango managed to do it figuring Inuyasha would be even more pissed if she kept eye contact Kouga but refused to look at him.

"No, Renkotsu had never come to the office before. The other man who came was shorter, around my age I would guess and had long black hair in a braid. He refused to give a name and my boss stepped in before I could force it out of him."

Miroku watched Sango extremely impressed at how she was handling the situation both canine demons had put her in. Anyone unexperienced would have looked away from Kouga and would have probably ended up hurt. He wasn't allowed to eat humans as long as he was in the gang with Inuyasha, but Miroku could see it in those blue eyes. Kouga would devour a human in a heartbeat if he had a reason.

"You must be a very accomplished demon slayer." He said in a soft voice. "What would you do if I was demanding your eyes as well?"

"Slayers don't negotiate. If I walked into this situation and thought you all hostile I would have killed two and saved myself the trouble." She replied very matter-of-factly.

"Why risk us turning hostile?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Sango returned the smirk. "Honestly?" The hanyou nodded they didn't have time for anything less. "Ayame has searched for Kouga for too long for me to willingly take him from her. She is a good friend." Kouga nodded at her answer and released her from his stare stepping back to lean against the wall. "I find even though the lecher drives me nuts, I enjoy his company for the most part and that hasn't happened in a while. Waste not, want not." She couldn't see but Miroku smiled genuinely thinking back on what Kagome had said to him earlier. "And you Inuyasha, what do you think you mean to Kagome? She is my best friend." Without releasing her stare she pulled a spiral sketch pad from her purse and tossed it to the dog demon in front of her. "Less than an hour for an entire year. I couldn't do that to my best friend."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow as he stared into Sango's truthful brown eyes. Curiosity finally won over him. He nodded to Sango and she nodded back before looking away. Freely his golden eyes traveled to the book in his lap. Carefully he opened the cover. He was shocked to find an incredibly detailed drawing of himself dressed in his loose fit jeans and jacket with hood in place. His hands were deep in the pockets of the pants and his head tilted so that his bangs forced a shadow over his face. Turning the page he was amazed to find more in different positions. Kneeling, running, jumping, even carrying Kagome but no matter what she had posed him so his face and claws were hidden. Inuyasha looked up at Sango confused, he wondered if Kagome didn't want to see his face so she simply didn't draw it.

"I was going to give it to her at the hospital but after you nearly shredded my purse it slipped my mind. Kagome didn't want anyone to know who you were even knowing chances were slim she would see you again. She has always protected you." Sango explained with a shrug showing she didn't understand her friend either.

"Less than an hour for an entire year." He repeated quietly as he turned to the last page that was sketch on. There he found his own deep golden eyes staring back at him.

"She had finished that right before I got to her place the other night when we went to the club. Kagome said she wanted to see your eyes outside of her mind just one more time. Funny that night fate handed her right over to you." Sango looked sad as she watched Inuyasha flip back through the book. Kagome might kill her later but Inuyasha needed to understand how much heart there was to break if he screwed up.

"You said Banryu operates out of the port? What is it your boss does?" Inuyasha looked at Sango closing the book, leaving it to rest in his lap.

"We are a company that offers support to many other small companies. My boss fancies himself a leader in the technological future and has his fingers in many pies." Even if her boss was creepy she still had a job to do and handing out too much information wasn't part of it.

"Does this boss of your's have a name? I already know the company name I can look it up." Inuyasha smirked as Sango realized the fact about what he had said.

"Onigumo Muso." She said bluntly.

"Is Muso a demon?" Miroku asked stepping closer to Sango truly curious to where this could lead.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what kind. He never drops his human disguise and doesn't have any tell-tell signs like you or Kouga." Sango replied gesturing to the canines in turn. "He just is really creepy with ink black hair and the reddest eyes I have ever seen."

The three exchanged a look but said nothing. Sango crossed her arms as she watched them silently come to an understanding she couldn't figure. Eventually Inuyasha turned from the others to the massive computer screen behind him. His clawed fingers clicked against the keys sounding like nothing but noise. Sango watched the screen with the other two as the area surrounding the port came into view via satellite.

Slowly Inuyasha scanned the port. Their people had reported that the Band of Seven were working in the port as well. Turns out they were working under a legitimate company name. There were five container yards, three near the district. Inuyasha printed the addresses to all three none claimed to be Banryu but he knew one of them was.

"It's getting late." Looking at Miroku and Sango he said, "We pick up again first thing in the morning so get some sleep." Both nodded and turned to leave. "Sango, you understand you lost your chance to run away, right?"

"Inuyasha, I am a slayer. I don't run away. Didn't you truly learn that Monday?" Sango asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"I remember seeing your backside move fairly quickly." Kouga grumbled under his breath earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Yes, because how many women can really fight in a business outfit?" With that Sango flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and exited the room.

Inuyasha let out a low chuckle, "Keep an eye on her, Miroku." The monk smiled broadly at the thought of keeping his eyes on Sango. "And good luck."

The canines watched Miroku leave the room calling out to Sango. A few seconds later the muffled sound of a slap came through the door followed by Sango's voice yelling pervert. The two said nothing simply shaking their heads.

"So, do you think Muso is connected to Naraku?" Kouga asked walking over to the desk.

"I can't rule it out. Naraku took on a business front, that might be it. There's no way to tell right now." Inuyasha rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his face. "Gather some of your wolves and I'll get some of the dogs. We have three locations, let's go snoop around."

Kouga nodded, he agreed some recon would be good. "Did you figure where Naraku or his goons will be next?"

"Where not exactly, but it should happen in the next thirty-six hours." Inuyasha said getting up from the chair and stretching.

"That's a big window, Dog-shit." Kouga said walking out the door.

"I'd like to see you figure this shit, Flea-bag. I'll have it narrowed down in time. Until then finding these Band of Seven fuckers and tearing them up is a good filler, don't ya think." Inuyasha said laughing as he walked out behind Kouga.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the invasion of light even though it was a dim glow. The clock was the first thing visible in her line of sight. It read twelve twenty-two.<p>

"Mmm." She stretched her stiff muscles, "I hope it's just after midnight. I don't think I needed another twenty-four hours of sleep."

"You can't rush healing. You need rest no matter how long." The voice next to her bed startled her for a moment.

"Gramps," Kagome breathed in relief, "how long have you been here?"

"For a while. But that's not important. What's important is the questions you have to ask." Tarou's voice was calm and expectant.

Kagome looked in her grandpa's wise eyes. She knew that he had waited for the things she was about to ask. "I remembered, Gramps." Kagome sighed as she adjusted herself to sit up. "That Dad had powers, that I and even Souta have powers. I remembered the day Dad left. The day he...died. I remembered sitting beneath the sacred tree with his as he told me about Kikyou. He was sad when Mom called me in for lunch. Dad told me he loved me like always but there was sadness I didn't understand in his eyes. Did he know he wasn't coming back?"

Tarou looked over his shoulder to the young hanyou by the door. Shin didn't need to be told anything by the old man in the chair by the bed of his boss's future mate. They had family business to talk about and even though he would be able to hear them through it that was the best he could do for them.

Kagome looked curiously at the unknown demon who walked out of her room. Once the door closed behind him she looked at her grandfather for an answer.

"His name is Shin. An Inu-hanyou sent but your Inuyasha." Kagome tried not to smile at her grandfather's reference to Inuyasha but a small one graced her lips. "Now, are you sure you don't want to wait until you're out of the hospital to hear about your dad?" Tarou asked concerned the truth would cause more stress on his granddaughter than she needed while healing.

"I will be fine, Gramps. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Alright then, I believe the best place to start is the beginning. The beginning starts where all the tales you have heard before begin, with Kikyou. The things you were told when you were young were presented more like fairy tales. You were told of the battles won and love she found, the simple parts of the life she lived. What you were never told was that the battle to protect the jewel never stopped. Kikyou and her husband, Higurashi, battled against demons everywhere they went. In time, when they found a place to settle, the local slayers joined them in their fight.

Priests and priestesses of our family line have fought alongside slayers for generations. I may not have active powers but my sister was so blessed...as was your father and they fought. Meeting Sango was no chance happening. You two are destined to fight against great evil. The same evil your father fought against all those years ago." The age and hard life Tarou had already lived showed in his face. Kagome felt guilty for asking he gramps to speak on things that made him sad but something's just have to be said.

"How do you know it was a great evil?" She asked truly curious.

"Only a great evil would do that to a body once the soul had left." Her grandfather's grey eyes looked haunted by an image she had never seen.

Kagome understood in a way. Whatever had been done to her father had been so bad he was cremated immediately. Only her gramps had seen the condition of the body and it was something he never spoke of.

"The day was warm for mid-fall." His voice started soft and distant. "The leaves were still firmly in place on the sacred tree, your brother was stumbling around the living room and you were running around the shine grounds like a wild child."

_Flashback..._

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Yasu, can you get the phone? Souta has me a bit busy." Mayu called from the living room where her one year old was trying to climb on top of the t.v._

_"Yes, Dear." Yasu called back before picking up the phone. "Hello, Higurashi residence...Jarou, how are you?...I see. Are you sure?...How long until they reach the shrine?...Good hold them there, I have something to handle before I leave...Thank you, Jarou."_

_Yasu hung up the phone hanging his head as well. "You can come out now, Mayu."_

_Mayu opened the screen carefully with her young son in her arms. Yasu walked over and took the boy from her. Hugging Souta tightly he whispered his never ending love to the child._

_"You won't be coming back this time." Mayu hardly ever asked when she knew the answer but sometimes saying things out loud made horrible things more real, more believable._

_"I will try, my love. You know I will try. The spider has come this time. He is gathering demons and the Jarou says the destination looks to be the shrine." Placing a gently hand on his wife's cheek, his thumb wiped away a tear sneaking its way silently down her cheek. "I can't let this fight reach you and the children."_

_"I know." Mayu whispered taking her son back into her arms. "Kagome will miss you and Souta will long to know you." More tears crawled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I will miss you!" She let go of the strength she was using to hold in the sorrow and cried as Yasu pulled her close. Souta looked on, wonder and worry clear in his tiny face for his mother's action._

_"He will be strong enough to find his own way and Kagome is special, the light inside her will help her on her path." Mayu nodded into his shirt even though she didn't fully understand. Her children needed her more than she needed her sorrow. Yasu loved her and had given her a wonderful life with two wonderful children to remind her of him everyday._

_Slowly she leaned away from her husband's chest. "I need to lay Souta down and you need to talk to Kagome before you leave." Before another word could be shared Yasu pulled Mayu to him with a strong hand at the back of her neck. Their lips crashed together in a passionate, desperate need to say how much they loved each other and how they were the only love for each other. Not wanting to pull away but needing to Yasu loosened his hand and Mayu leaned back to look in his eye. Kagome had inherited the same emotional blue pools. She didn't want him to see her cry any more so she kissed his cheek and turned to walk up the stairs with their son._

_Yasu watched with great sadness in his heart but there was nothing he could do for it. The spider couldn't get close enough to Kagome to see she was the one who held the jewel. Being a priest he knew that demons could sense it, by always being close to Kagome they believed it was coming from him. Once he was gone she would be fair game and he couldn't allow that._

_Walking through the house that had held so many powerful generations of the Higurashi family, Yasu came up with a plan to hide the jewels presence. He couldn't vanish it but he could change what demons would sense and maybe it would be enough. All he had were prayers that it would be._

_He reached the kitchen doors and looked out. There stood his daughter who had been born with the Shikon no Tama inside of her. Kagome still knew nothing about it and Yasu hoped in vain that she would never have to. Taking in a deep breath he slide the door open as the breath escaped and he walked over to where his first born stood under the Goshinboku._

_"This was your ancestor's favorite tree." Yasu spoke gently as he walked up behind the little girl as she stared up into the branches.._

_"Why was it her favorite?" Her voice was so small, it tugged at her father's heart._

_Gently he scooped Kagome up in his arms and sat them down together under the shade of the great tree. "She and her friend would sit here and talk." _

_"What was her friend like?"Kagome asked eagerly_.

_Yasu laughed a little and rubbed his chin. Kagome had a love for the stories of Kikyou and her friend. "Let me think." Too Kagome he seemed deep in thought but in truth he was beginning to place a spell on her to hide the jewel. "I believe that he was an elf who liked to grant her wishes." Simply key words he could place in the story would activate the spell and keep her safe._

_A tiny pout formed on her small lips, "He was not an elf, Daddy."_

_"Oh, yea, now I remember he was a winged demon who would fly her around in the clouds." Her father said trying to hide his smile at Kagome's lack of satisfaction with the answer._

_"Daddy," The little girl whined, "you know he was not a winged demon either." Crossing small arms over her small frame she stared into him calm blue eyes._

_"You are right, Kagome, he had **no magic to grant wishes**, no wings to fly, but he was part demon." she squirmed in his lap getting more comfortable. "He was a half demon. Someone special because during that time humans and demons didn't get along like they do now." Looking to the left and then the right, Yasu checked to see how close his father might be. A smile graced his lips as Kagome copied his actions. The shrine grounds were empty, with a wink Yasu gracefully fanned his hands through the air calling forth the magic inside of him. Blue mist crawled from his fingertips drawing out the story he was about to tell. "Nearly six hundred years ago, your ancestor, a priestess named Kikyou was intrusted with a sacred object. **A jewel desired**, craved by the worse sorts of being." Kagome hid in his shirt as monstrous demons sprang from his finger tips to attack the beautiful maiden giving him the moment needed for the magic to move in her and surround the jewel. A flourish of his hands and the story pressed on without missing a beat._

_"But she fought them off." Kagome peeked out to watch the figure of a woman fire an arrow and the monster vanished. "**One day** in a meadow close to what was called the Western Lands, she was **locked** in a battle with an evil spider demon. Kikyou was close to losing when suddenly an inu demon joined the fight." Her face wasn't hidden in her dad's shirt any longer. She smiled broadly as a figure with dog ears jumped from the mist of trees in front of the woman. "The spider, realizing that he was out matched fled. When the battle field was cleared Kikyou stayed on her **guard against** the newcomer but to her **surprise** the Inu didn't want the jewel."_

_"Why wouldn't he want the jewel as well? Didn't all demons want the sacred thing?" Kagome asked with genuine curiosity._

_Slowly Yasu let the magic fade as he looked at his daughter's curious face. He knew the chance to teacher her a true life lesson might never be granted him again so he took advantage. Smiling softly at the child in his lap he focused on her and the last part of the spell. "Just because he was part demon didn't mean he wanted it. **There is good and evil in everyone**." He lifted her small right hand in his large one, "Human," then he mimicked the motion with their left hands, "or demon,** it makes no difference**." Gently he placed their hands over her heart sealing in the lesson and the magic. "The only thing that matters is **what is in someone's heart**. **The desires of the soul** are what makes someone good or evil. Do you understand, Kagome?"_

_She thought on it for a moment before nodding. Weaving more power into the air with the soul purpose of finishing the story for her, he silently prayed her life would hold joy and love. When Kagome found it funny to interrupt him again, a tickle war broke out in which they both laughed and smiled until Mayu called from the kitchen._

_The seven year old scrambled out of her dad's lap as if her lunch would run away from her. Yasu felt his heart tear as he sat unmoving from his spot under the Goshinboku._

_"Daddy, don't you want lunch?" Kagome asked._

_He wanted lunch right then more than she would ever know but his family's safety would come first. "I will come soon, Kagome. I have some work that has to be done first." He could feel tears in his blue eyes but by force of will they didn't fall._

_Kagome ran back and hugged his neck tightly. "When you come in we will finish our story and this time you'll tell me his name, right!?"_

_A laugh rumbled through Yasu's chest as he gently stroked her ebony hair. "It's a deal. You are special, Kagome, never forget that. I love you, sweety." His voice was strained as he spoke but he meant every word._

_"I love you too, Daddy." She said smiling broadly._

_Yasu smiled at his daughter and hoped and prayed that she would have a chance at a normal life. He never wanted her to face the things their family had for generations. He knew Souta would have that choice but with the Shikon no Tama in Kagome all he could do was hope. Gently he kissed the top of her head before facing her back towards the house and tapping her on the butt. Yasu watched his daughter skip into the house without looking back. He knew she believed he would be there that evening._

_Standing up he made his way to the steps that lead to the street. His ride from Jarou would be there waiting for him._

_"No goodbye for your father?" Tarou's voice sounded next to him._

_Yasu looked over at his father. The man had shrunk in size over the years. He smiled fondly remembering how he never thought he'd reach his father's height when he was younger._

_"I thought things of sorrow were better left unsaid between us."_

_"There is a chance you will return. Have more faith in your ancestors." Tarou nodded solemnly at his son and turned away._

_Yasu watched his father go and then made his way to the bottom of the stairs. As expected a car was waiting for him with a man in a standard slayer uniform sat behind the wheel. He figure the man was new because he had never seen him before and because they seemed close in age. As he climbed into the car the other man turned down the radio._

_"I'm Aoi Tanji." The man said extending his hand._

_"Yasu Higurashi." Yasu said returning the jester._

_After a firm shake Aoi pulled out into traffic and made his way to the Western part of the city. "So you are the famous Yasu Higurashi. Don't take this the wrong way but I expected the most powerful priest in the city to be...I don't know...older?"_

_Yasu laughed, "Sorry to disappoint."_

_"No, no not at all. I can't wait to tell my little girl I went into battle with Yasu." Aoi replied smiling briefly. "That's the battle there behind the police line."_

_Yasu looked ahead and realize they were next to the border of the Taisho territory. The late Inu no Taisho had left the land to his sons. The eldest seemed to be the one taking charge. Even though there was a younger one known of in the supernatural community, word was he hadn't been seen in the last hundred and fifty years. The rumor was his mother's death had been hard on him and he retreated to her birth region where he had been raised._

_Aoi pulled up to the skittish cop at the blockade. Both men showed their specialized I.D.'s and were sent on through. They abandoned the car a block from the officers. Going to the trunk of the car Aoi pulled two halves of a weapon out and screwed them together. At first Yasu thought it was a spear 'cause quite simply one end had a spear point but the other wasn't blunt. No, the other end had what looked like a crescent moon lying on it's back but was so sharp it gleamed in the afternoon sun._

_"We will split up in about three blocks." Yasu said as they took off down the street. Slowly he allowed his walk to build to a jog that way when he needed to run his body was ready._

_"I'm under strict orders from Jarou not to let you out of my sight." Aoi said as he placed his mask over his mouth, while easily keeping pace with the other man. "I've been warned about you."_

_"That must be why they sent someone so young." Yasu let out a laugh but there was no humor in it. Jarou described the demon as a strange spider that hid himself under a baboon cloak. He couldn't risk the slayers and not a newbie on this bastard who haunted his family tree._

_Before Aoi could react Yasu turned to his right and began running down the street. When he heard the slayer gaining he slapped a sutra on the nearest building. The small paper threw up a barrier that spanned the street and was to high to jump over. "Sorry, but I can't have you following me, Aoi."_

_Aoi watched as Yasu took off. He shouted as the head strong priest faded into a small spot before turning out of sight. Aoi himself took off weaving his way around the various barriers that were spread out as he ran on. Finally the amount of low level demon flying over head and crawling on the buildings were to many to simply avoid. He had to stand and fight even though he knew it meant not reaching Yasu in time. Aoi had to play the hand fate had given him.__.._

_End of Flashback..._

"How can that be all, Gramps?" Kagome asked distressed at the sudden end to the story.

"I'm sorry, but Aoi knew nothing else after they were separated by your father's barrier. What happened between the demon and your father only the two know. Sadly the only one living to tell the tale is not going to tell you willingly." Tarou looked at his granddaughter, he could clearly see the wheels in her head turning.

"You said a spider cloaked in a baboon hide has terrorized our family for generations. I assume he is the same Kikyou and her half demon friend fought. This demon wants the Shikon no Tama that is inside of me? But do you know anymore about him?" Kagome asked in earnest.

"I'm afraid I don't." Tarou said sad he could not give Kagome more information to protect herself.

A soft knock came from the door. Slowly it open and Shin walked in closing it immediately behind him.

"I may have more information about the demon."

**A/N: Alright! So I know it seemed random for the back story of Kagome's dad just spring up there but for Kagome it's not going to be random at all. Thanks to everyone holding tight! And THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! See you soon ^_^**


	23. Finding Banryu

**A/N: Alright here we go the next few chapters less fluff more action. Hope everyone likes it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty-three: Finding Banryu...

It didn't take long for Kouga and me to gather the five wolves and ten dogs I decided we needed. It may not have seemed like enough to search three areas but with our sense of smell and superior hearing the seventeen of us would be plenty.

They arrived at the club soon after they were called minus the few who were already there. Each member was outfitted with a comm there would be no howling this time. Once everyone was fixed up we headed out the back of the club. I couldn't be one hundred percent but that fucking Hobo could have staked out the front of the place or had an unknown officer do it. In the back parking lot we all pulled our hoods in place and jumped to the nearest roof tops. The sky had thick black clouds that crawled slowly across it and hardly showed the glow of the ever waxing moon. It didn't take long for us to be at the edge of the district, seeing in the dark wasn't a problem we had so there would be nothing slowing us down. There were three locations to scope out so Kouga brought his seconds along so all three yards could be checked at the same time.

Ginta and Hakkaku took the other three wolves and headed to the south yard. Kouga took five of the dogs and I took the other five. I decided to go to the north yard and left the other yard to the flea-bag. All three groups communicated through comms so that no one sniffed around a yard that was empty.

The thick stink of sea water filled my nose as me and my group made our way deeper into the north yard. The sound of machinery was a constant buzz in my ears. The dark clouds covering the even darker sky pressing down on top of us.

"Everyone be on the fucking look out for yard workers. Stick to the damn shadows and keep your fucking hoods in place." I called into my comm.

No one answered and I didn't expect them to. Silence was our friend as we all moved through the shadows next to the containers. The shipping yard was packed with storage containers and even after midnight the sound of them being moved still echoed through the place.

I crouched low as a forklift drove down the row in front of me. The driver looked bored almost asleep. My golden eyes focused on his over weight face as he passed waiting for some sign that I had been spotted. Of course the man was just that nothing more than a human man, so he drove on by without even noticing.

_This place is a fucking maze and the salt hides any other smells. _I growled to myself as I straightened up and moved forward again. There was nothing to hear but the whirl of engines that belonged to different vehicles getting closer and pulling away.

I ran crouched low, sniffing at the entrance of each container getting a feel for what was moving in and out of this yard. Hopefully the fuckin' wolf was doing the same thing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, fruit, electronics, furniture, etc...

"General! General, there's a...a...a..." My comm came a live in my ear only to be replaced by static.

"Fucking spit it out what the hell is it!" I growled into my own mike. I knew the voice, it had been one of the young inu-hanyou in my group. The pup wasn't more than a century old, he hardly looked a human seventeen. Normally I wouldn't have taken him but he had been eager and I hadn't expected much action. Alright, I honestly had expected any.

"It's a fucking GIANT!" Ren's voice called back filled with panic.

I didn't get a chance to respond. I high-pitched whistle plastered my ears to my skull where they hid under my hood. I looked for the source as the sound grew closer.

_**MOVE! **_ My demonic sense growled at me suddenly.

I jumped high on the nearest container in time to see the ground I'd been standing on explode. All my senses were on high alert as I scanned the area looking for the source. There was nothing in the shadows the yard lights caused.

"Caption, you and the Majors bring your men to the North fucking yard there's some bastard-" Another explosion went off at the bottom of the container, I was on cut me off and thrown back into the container behind me.

My back hit the top edge folding me backwards and popping my spine in a sickening way. The pain was horrible but I would live. Too be honest new weapons caused less injury to demons than swords, spears and arrows had, indirect combat and all that. Sure they killed humans fairly quickly but demons could handle more damage. I went limp and allowed myself to slide the eight feet or so to the ground. The few seconds the miss direction would give me were beyond needed as I moved farther away looking for my men.

The more I moved towards the North end the fewer containers there were. Suddenly I could hear growling off to the right. It was wierd that I could hear their growls but no machinery. Unfortunately I didn't have time to worry about that. Moving as quick as I could through the few shadows there were I made my way to my men. As I neared the end of the last container in the row I slowed taking in as much as I could.

_**Something doesn't sit well here.**_

_I know._

I sprang over the container that separated me from the growls of my men. On the other side was a clearing that made almost a complete circle, with no lights and only a few crates scattered around the area. There was Ren, his neck in the grip of a man who could only be called a giant. The being didn't give off the feel of a demon, only human even though his size made it unbelievable. The man was an unreal nine fucking feet tall! For a demon, yea that'd be totally normal. For a human, it was just fucking nuts!

I rushed in drawing the Tessaiga, transforming it into the mighty fang of my old man. In one swipe I sliced of the hand holding my pack member. The man let out and unearthly scream as his other hand came about to smack into me. Crouching I avoided the hit but one of the others that had moved in closer got caught in it. The blood on the ground helped in him losing his footing so that being smacked backwards sent him flying into a far off container.

"Hey, you overgrown fucking bastard, I'm your opponent!" I shouted at him drawing his attention back to me. The fucker had the craziest face I'd ever seen. The man looked like he was insane. He had his teeth sharpened to points and his large eyes were bloods shot and wild with excitement. "Damn, got hit hard with the ugly stick didn't ya?"

"I am Kyokotsu of the Band of Seven, and you are going to fucking die here, Mutt!" The giant laughed.

There was no way I could know how he knew but there was no reason for the hood anymore either. Removing it increased my hearing and reaction time, so really calling me out was only helping me. Poor fucker had no idea.

"You got me." I said pulling the hood down to reveal my ears. No sooner were they free than that damn whistling noise came again.

"INCOMING!" I shouted as I jumped into the air. My back protested as I flipped through the air to land on my feet. The ground exploded in a blast of dirt hiding everything from view.

"You won't escape here." The one called Kyokotsu said as the dust settled. He tied a piece of his shirt over his stub that use to have a hand. Instantly the cloth was soaked in blood but the giant acted as if it was a scratch.

I stepped out about to yell at the bastard again when rapid gun fire came from the giants left. Me and the others dove quickly for the closest crates. They wouldn't last long as cover but the less injuries we took on the better.

"General! That's the bastard who attacked us on Monday. He's not totally human." Emi's voice came over the comm. She was one of the dogs who had gone with Kouga. They had to be on the outside of the containers watching, waiting.

The gunfire took a pause for a second, carefully I lifted my head to peak over the crate. The instant my eye was visible the fuck blasted more bullets my way. "Fucking cyborg!"

The dude's left eyes glowed red like there was a laser finder inside of it. His left arm was clearly made of metal. The man didn't even try to hide it by having it resemble a human arm, no his looked like it was an arsenal attached to his body. What the Fuck!? I couldn't be sure how much more was mechanical on the guy but the bazooka strapped to his back told me it really didn't matter. We needed a fucking plan.

"All ears! The next time he holds his fire everyone with a gun aim for him. While he is distracted I'm gonna slice that giant bastard in half and then we'll blow metal man outta here with his own weapons." I moved my body into a place to spring into action the second the others gave me a chance.

"Too much for you and your dogs, half-breed!?" The arrogant giant called out. I could hear several growls from the other hanyou's who had come but luckily none of them moved. "Ginkotsu will turn you all to mince meat!" The idiot's taunts and laughter allowed me to know exactly where he was standing so when my chance came I would get him, no problem.

The gunfire stopped from their man. I used all the strength I had to leap into to the air above the fight so there was no friendly fire accidents. I heard Kouga give the all fire when I was in the air. It was a strange scene below. The metal man and the giant were surprised that we fought back. It was clear that they had planned on an easy slaughter. But why the hell would they have thought that?

"I told you, I'm your opponent you bastard!" I shouted as I came down on the giant. He stumbled enough to avoid being sliced in half but my blade sliced a deep gash down his torso.

He bloody stump swung out quickly before my feet had a chance to touch the ground throwing me sideways into the nearest container. "You think you can beat us?" He bellowed covering his blood soaked midsection with his good hand.

I peeled myself out of the new indention of me in the container and wiped the blood from the fresh cut on my forehead. Taking up a fighting stance I pointed the Tessaiga at him, "Why the fuck would I think other wise?" I smirked. "You die here. ADAMANT BARRAGE!" I shouted swinging the Tessaiga towards the over grown man. In the blink of an eye his gigantic body ripped apart, shredded by razor sharp diamonds until there was nothing left but bloody clumps of flesh littering the ground where he had stood.

Turning I saw that Kouga had engaged the cyborg in hand to...hand?...metal?...robot?, whatever combat, like an idiot. Luck the wolf was so fast naturally or else he'd have been had. I watched for a moment to get a feel for the way the cyborg moved. It seemed his left eye moved before anything else, calculating his opponents next move, like a computer in his brain. Watching him gain on Kouga's movements confirmed my thoughts and when the wolf was knocked only feet away from me, I took my chance to throw the cyborg off his game. His programing had latched on to Kouga's style luckily me and the wolf had very different styles.

I knew I didn't have much time, metal man would latch on to the way I fought soon then things would get hard. Bringing my sword down towards him, the man brought his left arm up so that metal clashed hard against metal. Strike after strike we clashed, his metal arm against my sword. I wasn't making any damage and he was wearing me down.

Something was gonna have to give, this shit couldn't last much longer. Once that computer of his latched on to more of my technique I could very well be finished. There was no time to think things through I had to act. In a foolhardy move I charged at him sword over head, with a lopsided smile he raised his left arm again to block like he did all the times before. Charging in as quickly as I could, using my demonic speed to get as closes as possible before ducking low and twisting around so that my blade sliced through the soft stomach of the partly metal man. The injury dropped him to his knees coughing up blood.

"You...aren't enough...to win...alone..." He said between coughing fits.

I was about to demand what the hell he meant when my ears twitched catching the sound of a bullet firing behind me. Jumping out of the way I unintentionally cleared the path to the cyborgs head. The bullet struck and the man fell to his back, the light in his left eye completely gone.

I turned around to see Kouga and two others already heading the direction the shot had come from. It was clear we had found Banryu, the two dead in front of my had claimed to be from the Band of Seven. Still they were humans, tough humans but humans and I had killed one. There was no way I could leave that kind of evidence. I raised the Tessaiga ready to call Meidō Zangetsuha when a layer of miasma began filling the area.

"Get higher!" I shouted. Even if most there were full-blooded demons only three were as old as me or older and two of them had just took off.

"Are you not concerned with your own safety? I know some half breeds are too weak to want to live but I figured you would have ended it by now if that weakness was in you." Sickening laughter crawled from the center of the deathly purple cloud.

Rage filled me as I aimed my sword towards the place his voice had come from. Ignoring the spread of miasma I growled low in a warning tone. "You have no right to talk about them like that! Come out here so I can cut those fucking words out of your throat damn it!"

"You do have a way with words as always, Inuyasha. Unfortunately I'm not here to banter with you. There is information I'm here to collect and then I have a beautiful young woman to see. She seems to have caught your attention as well and I'm afraid that makes me need to speed up my plans."

The mist curled out farther from its center towards the corps of the cyborg. Naraku meant to take the information in the computer brain that lay there on the ground. I had to try to stop that from happening.

"WIND SCAR!" I shouted slicing my sword through the air.

Right as his sickening cloud of miasma reached the body four large claws of light cut the thick center of it. The smoke like substance cleared to show the so very familiar baboon pelt that hid the ever-changing face of the fucking spider. The pelt was visible for only a few seconds before it was sliced to shreds. As the figure vanished so did the miasma leaving behind nothing but a hacked up demon puppet.

I sagged forward resting my hands on my knees as I breathed deep the newly cleaned air. The yard in front of me was destroyed. Containers obliterated while some were sliced in half, deep claw marks in the ground, dead bodies. The others quickly made their way to me, we all knew that this would attract more fucking unwanted attention.

"Clear out. Get back to H.Q. I'll clear up the mess." No one argued simply nodded and took of for the club.

I stood in the silence for only a second before the sounds of the yard grew closer. First thing was the tell-tell of the claws marks on in ground. It was risky but I sent Meidō Zangetsuha blades along the same path. They did their job grabbing up the earth that had claw marks and some of the containers along the way but the blades vanished before it could harm any innocent bystanders. Next was the bodies. They were close enough one large blade would take care of both of them even with the giant in chunks.

My ears twitched as I raised the Tessaiga. There was a buzzing sound growing louder and louder. Looking up at the black sky I realized it was moving and not in a rolling cloud type of way. The black was clustered together and getting closer.

"Fuck! Saimyosho." I said under my breath. The insect descended on me and the bodies, more specifically the cyborg. That bastard Naraku was going to get that information on way or another. I sliced the Wind Scar towards them as they clustered over the body. Some went down but mostly I just sliced the body up. The remaining bugs grabbed up the chunk that had the cyborgs head and flew off as some of the others flew towards me trying to sting me. By the time I had the little bastards cut down the larger group was gone and the sound of yard workers were growing closer.

There was no time left, I called a large blade of hell forward to gather up the body clumps of remains and then I ran. Shit had gone so far from sideways it wasn't funny on any level. Naraku would now know Kouga and I were allies, that was one advantage lost. Naraku also had brake downs on the fighting style of both me and the wolf, that was the second advantage lost, though you'd think by know he'd have figured it out on his own. Worst of all, the fucking spider had some kind of plan that involved Kagome. I needed to call and check on her, hopefully I could get the call in before more shit hit the fan.

* * *

><p>At youkai hospital the wind sorceress walked cautiously through the hallways that were nearly vacant from the early morning hour. She walked on until she reached the wing of the hospital that held the doctor's private offices. Her shoes were silenced by the shift from tile to carpet. Four doors down on the left she found the room she was looking to find.<p>

Knocking on the door Kagura let herself in. "Dr. Isamu Mori." Her voice purred through the room.

The demon she was looking for was there sitting behind his desk going over files in the dim light of his desk lamp. His long silver hair was loose from it's earlier confines. Every so often his clawed fingers would reach up and run through the hair that had fallen over his shoulder.

"Did you come alone, Kagura?" Isamu asked never looking from his papers.

"Of course I did. Those idiots I'm working with won't miss me being gone for an hour." Kagura said shutting the door to the office and making her way to her the chairs in front of his desk. "Like I said on the phone, I have some information your _lord_ would like to have."

Slowly she sank down into the plush chairs provided. Isamu looked up from the file he had been studying locking her bright red eyes with his pale ice blue ones. "But there is something you want from me first, right."

"Yes, I need to see the x-rays and any scans you have of Kagome Higurashi."

**A/N: Alrighty please read and review. **


	24. Shikon no Tama

**A/N: Here we go another chapter for another day :) Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Shikon no Tama

"What could you possibly be looking for in the half breed's potential mate?" Isamu asked leaning back in his chair. The light reflected dangerously in his canine eyes as he watched the wind sorceress.

"Does it matter?" Kagura asked as she placed her chin in the palm of her waiting hand as her elbow rested on the arm of the chair. "You have hated Inuyasha since the great General announced his birth to the entire Western court. So, what does it matter what I want with his "potential" mate?"

Isamo smiled deviously at the demoness in his office. She was correct, the interracial breeding that was gaining in popularity was disgusting to him but, "No matter my feelings, as her doctor it is unethical, an unlike you I am unwilling to throw away the place I have held in the court for centuries. The information you have better be enough to satisfy Sesshomaru-sama because if it isn't you will pay the price it will cost me."

A smile spread across her ruby-red lips. Ethics be damned if there was a chance for him to impress Sesshomaru he would take it and he had known it the entire time.

"I have paid the highest price already, I am not worried about the price your lord would demand." Kagura relaxed in her chair folding her hands in her lap as she crossed her legs. "Naraku searches for a relic that will bring him immense power. He has sought out members of the Higurashi family for generations looking for it."

"What does this have to do with the scans?" Dr. Mori asked in an uninterested voice.

"The relic is something that their ancestor burned with her body centuries ago and it may return _in_ one of the descendants bodies." Kagura could see the wheels turning as she stared at the dog demon's eyes. "Discovering if she carries the object Naraku desires would sway this war in your lord's favor thus winning you favor."

"What do you get from seeing the scans? Would you run back to your spider and tell him as well?"

Kagura scoffed at his words as she turned her face from his. "I'm tired of being a slave to that monster of a demon. Knowing the truth gives me hope that she can beat Naraku and I can be free once again."

Isamu studied the wind sorceress in front of him. His eyes gazed over her perfectly sculpted face and long smooth neck. Even in her modern clothes she still had an elegance to her that the younger demonesses lacked. He had known her well and could see the wear this war his lord had joined had taken on her. Through the centuries he had tried to understand Kagura's choice but he simply couldn't. She had left the court and joined with the spider Naraku some five hundred years ago.

Without saying another word he gracefully rose from his desk over to the light screens across his office, the flick of a button illuminated the x-rays of freshly healed ribs that still contained small fractures.

"These are the rib x-rays taken this morning. I have been studying them, you see this shadow?" Isamu asked as Kagura walked over to him. She looked closely at the film in front of her, when she saw the shadow she nodded. "It's not something caused by her torture, I can't tell really what it is. The shape seems forgein but Ms. Higurashi's body isn't trying to be rid of it. It seems as if it's natural to her."

Kagura stared at the small circular shadow directly under the young woman's right rib cage. She couldn't belive it, this one might really be the one Naraku had been searching for. But if the Taisho's could get her to fight with them, then maybe Naraku could be defeated.

"Is there a better scan we can look at?" Kagura tried to keep the sound of hope out of her voice but the knowing grin Isamu gave her told her she had failed.

On the other side of the hospital Kagome had finished listening to Shin an hour ago or so and was sitting in the silence of her room. Her grandfather had dismissed himself after the conversation to get something from the twenty-four hour cafeteria and Shin returned to his post on at the door inside the room. He hadn't said a word after he had given Kagome all the information he knew on Naraku. There was extra information about Inuyasha that over lapped the information on the spider that was now possibly after her life. Then there was information that Shin had no idea he was giving her. Pieces that fit into a puzzle Kagome had possessed for years.

Tears rolled softly down her cheeks as she thought over everything she had just learned or relearned in the case of some of it. Her heart fought hard against accepting it all but her mind knew, Shin's recount of Inuyasha's first battle with the spider Naraku had made it all to clear. Part of her had suspected but the difference between suspecting and knowing is how much you can fool yourself.

"Shin." Kagome called softly into the dim room.

"Yes, My Lady?" He answered approaching her bed.

"Please, don't call me that. Look, I want to be alone for a bit. I want you to go and check on my Gramps, I'm worried. By the time you get back I'll be fine, just give me a few minutes please." Kagome looked at him with sorrowful blue eyes. She didn't want to guilt him into her request but his loyalty to Inuyasha made it the only way she would get even five minutes alone.

Shin sighed, the General would kill him if he found out even with the other two still at the door. "Ten minutes at the most and that's not a promise, but I'll check on the old man for you." With that said Shin turned and left quickly making tracks for the cafeteria.

Kagome didn't waste a second she had. Picking up the phone next to her bed she dialed a number she knew by heart. The line rang once, twice, three times..."Damn it, Sango, pick up."...four times.

"Hello?" Sango's sleep laced voice whispered through the phone.

"San, it's Kagome."

"Kagome? Is...what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sango asked frantically sounding instantly more awake.

"Calm down, it's nothing like that. Just..." Kagome let her voice trail off. She wasn't sure how to ask what she was wanting to or how to go about any of it without hurting someone.

"Just what, Kagome?" Sango asked her voice gentle as if she could tell the inner battle Kagome was having.

Kagome took a deep breath, it had to be this way, not forever but for a little while. She nodded to herself holding the phone tightly. "I want you to bring me some clothes tomorrow morning and I will sign out to go stay with you."

Silence...she could hear Sango breathing on the other end of the phone but her best friend wasn't saying anything. "Kagome, Inuyasha isn't going to let that happen. You know that."

"I know, Sango, but he won't have a choice." Kagome's voice was almost a whisper but she knew Sango heard.

"He won't accept that." Sango knew her and Kagome were in too deep to get out of whatever war Inuyasha's family had been fighting, she just wasn't sure how to break it to Kagome yet.

"Just bring the clothes tomorrow morning, I will talk with Inuyasha. He said he'd be here in two days. He is one day down so after today he'll be here." Kagome smiled at the thought in spite of herself as she looked at the clock on the wall across from her bed. "I have to go, San. See you tomorrow."

Kagome hung up the phone and settled back into bed. She was on the verge of sleep when she heard her gramps' voice on the other side of the door. He was arguing with Shin about being a grown man and not needing to be checked up on. Kagome giggled softly as she heard Shin apologize even though he didn't sound sorry at all. The two entered the room and she kept her eyes closed. They lowered their voices and took up their posts once again, Shin next to the door and her gramps next to her bed. In the regained silence of the room Kagome allowed herself to fall into the warm embrace of sleep. The last thing her conscience registered was the low ring of a cell phone.

Shin grasped his phone to silence the ring as he heard the young woman's breathing shift into the calm of sleep.

"I'm going to take this out in the hall." Shin whispered to Tarou, who simply nodded in return. Stepping out in the hall Shin looked at the other two guards who had faithfully remained at their posts the entire time. "Grab a coffee while I take this call." They didn't argue or question just left. Shin pressed the button to answer and braced himself.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER**_!" His boss's voice growled through the phone like he expected it would, but he didn't answer he knew that wasn't the end of it. "Shin, I'll fucking tell you what, if you aren't the demon for this job I'll send the fucking monk back to replace you!" Shin rolled his eyes but at least Inuyasha sounded calmer. "At least the pervert answers the phone before the seventh damn ring! _**SEVEN DAMN RINGS! What the hell is going on there and you better tell me Kagome is fine or you don't even want to know the pain you'll go through!**_" Or not.

Shin gave it a moment of silence to make sure he wasn't going to interrupt his angry General before he spoke. "Everything is fine here, General. Lady Kagome had just fallen to sleep when my phone began to ring. I excused myself from her grandfather and then dismissed the other two guards outside the door for a few minutes so I could take the call in private."

Inuyasha sighed as he realized the ass he had been a moment ago, not that he was going to apologize for it. "Shin, Naraku told me he has a plan for Kagome. You have to keep a close watch over her today." There was silence from Shin's end again that made Inuyasha curious. "What is it, Shin?"

"Well, you remember the attack Naraku had done on the border some years back? There was that priest found mutilated in the center of the sūtra maze." Shin's voice was calm as he asked but Inuyasha could tell something about the whole thing was bothering him.

"I remember. Sesshomaru was angry with me because I wasn't there. What about it?" Inuyasha had been in the country a few hours north of the city. Over the years he had bought up the land that had belonged to his mother's family, it had been a gift for one of her birthdays long before her death. After her death he had retreated there to be away from the war and the manor they had been a family in. Sessh had left him alone for a hundred and fifty years, letting him sulk in his solitude but after Naraku had attacked on such a grand scale he was called back to the Western lands and joined Sesshomaru's army, which took the disguise of a street gang. The same that Inuyasha now lead in his brother's place.

"The thing is, sir, I believe that Lady Kagome's father was that priest." Shin's voice continued but faded in Inuyasha's mind.

That was it that was why Naraku wanted Kagome! It hadn't gone unnoticed that every so often Naraku would scoop up Kikyou's descendants and they would disappear. Mayu had basically spelled it out for him but he wasn't looking close enough to see. Kikyou had burned the jewel but said it would return. Kagome had a light inside of her that helped her heal. Naraku must have thought the jewel had been in her dad but it wasn't, so now he was going to move on to Kagome.

"Shin, what does Kagome know about everything?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Um..."Shin was thrown off by the interruption. "Like I was saying, she asked her grandfather for more information on the spider who murdered her dad but he didn't have it. I volunteered some of the information we have on Naraku and when you joined the war."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said with feeling. He knew Kagome would put pieces together that shouldn't fit but with the info she just got what woman wouldn't? "Don't let her leave. The doctor is supposed to release her tomorrow afternoon, she doesn't leave the room until then. Sesshomaru's guards will help see to it. I have to find this bastard!" The last was said more to himself than to Shin but Shin could hear the worry in his boss' voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asking seemed out of place but if he had crossed a line he wanted to know.

"No, she needed the truth and you had it. Keep a close eyes on her. The Lieutenant will replace you in about twelve to fourteen hours. You've done good, Shin." With that Inuyasha hung up. He had other things to worry about now that he knew Kagome was safe.

Walking to the glass wall that looked out over the club he watched as the members who worked there bustled about getting ready for the night. They had been closed for a few days and that wasn't good for business so he declared they'd open tonight.

Rubbing his temples he went over the information he had of Naraku's last few meetings. The supply this time should be weapons. Inuyasha's least favorite thing to intercept. He couldn't take humans and it was even dangerous to take half demons.

Inuyasha leaned his arm against the window, time wise he was out of luck. Naraku's shipment should come tomorrow morning. So many things could go wrong trying to steal what that fucking spider was looking to get. Inu couldn't guarantee he'd make it to the hospital before Kagome was released. He knew Naraku should be his biggest concern but couldn't put Kagome on the back burner.

Vibrating in his pocket pulled him from his mopping, the I.D. said Fluffy. Inuyasha chuckled to himself answering the phone.

"I'm glad you have time for a laugh, little brother." Sesshomaru's icy voice filled the ear speaker.

"Of course, baka. Your calls always bring a smile to my face." Inuyasha walked over to the desk that was now a perminate part of his office. He had a sneaking suspicion that Rin had bought it a while back and needed an excuse to get it in the room.

"Hn." The older brother replied not catching the joke Inuyasha was making out of him. "I did not call to socialize."

"I didn't fucking figure you had." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair propping his feet up on the desk. "So what do you want?"

"There are things we need to speak about. Return home with-in the hour." Sesshomaru said hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha looked at the dead phone in his hand. "Nice speaking with you, brother." He said sarcastically to himself.

Looking out on the floor he spotted the monk making his way across the floor. Miroku was walking faster than usual, looking over his shoulder every few steps. Inuyasha watched a bit more as the man he called his best friend looked more and more panicked as he tried to blend in the small crowd of workers. Scanning the crowd the hanyou was able to see why Miroku looked worried. Sango was steps behind him and gaining. The crowd of demons and half demons all but parted for her. Which made sense, they had all seen her in her slayer outfit and it was clearly written on her face that she was pissed.

Checking the time on the phone in his hand Inuyasha sighed. It was only 5:50 am. He was having a hard time imagining what Miroku could have done to the woman when the day had hardly begun. Speaking of the pervert, Miroku seemed to have disappeared.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Nope not disappeared..._

_**There's no time for this.**_

Inuyasha ignored his demonic side, as far as he was concerned the bastard had spent enough time speaking out loud when he yelled at Shin. It was dangerous for the other side of him to come out in that way but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

_**Maybe I'll calm down when you claim our mate.**_

_Something tells me that's bullshit..._

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

_Oh, yea..._

"Come in, Miroku." Inuyasha called out loud enough for the monk's human ears to hear on the other side of the door.

The door opened quickly, shutting just as quick. "Hey...how'd you know...it was me.." Miroku asked between breaths as he lean heavily on his knees.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked at the hunched over human in his office. Was this really the person he deemed second in command, the human scores of supernatural beings followed?

"What did you do to Sango already?" Inuyasha asked making his way across the office. He sniffed the air as he neared the door. "I guess you pissed some other chick off down there enough to let her in."

Miroku blinked at his boss confused for a moment as he stood back to his normal height. Then Inuyasha opened the door to show a fuming Sango. If it were possible for a human to have flame circling her body Miroku was sure Sango would have. Light headedness set in as the blood drained from Miroku's face as he watched her stalk into the room. He backed way from her slow steady advances.

"I need him to take over watch of Kagome later." Inuyasha said as he stepped out of the door then remembered something before closing it all the way, "Don't get blood on the carpet.".

With that said Inuyasha closed the door and left Miroku to whatever fate he had earned for himself. In truth he thought it was about time a woman stood against the lecherous things the monk did. Maybe Kami had sent Sango into Miroku's life to straighten the idiot out.

Inu shook his head to clear the path his thoughts wanted to take on Sango's appearance in Miroku's life. He had met her at a café on her coffee run inviting her to the club. She chose one of the few nights Inuyasha was actually in the club to show up and to top it all she had brought her best friend. That best friend being Kagome, who was supposed to be getting a night out to forget him but ended up running into him. Was it all fate or a series of fortunate events. So many things lined up so he saw her again. Shaking his head harder to clear it better Inuyasha focused on the security pad he hadn't realized he'd walked to. With practiced ease he called up a small amount of power in the palm of his hand, but before the golden energy could grow to large it was drawn into the pad unlocking the door.

In the club he scanned the fifty or so faces looking for...ah there one guilty female. Bending his knees then jumping across the club Inuyasha landed in front of a suddenly nervous Akiko. He said nothing simply stared at her. Slowly her scent changed from nervous to scared. His stare intensified something he had learned well from his father and Sesshomaru. Her pale brown eyes darted around looking for an escape but not finding one. A deep grow vibrated through Inuyasha's chest and the demoness in front of him paled.

"I'm sorry, Boss!" She cried falling to her knees with her head bowed and her hands lifted above her head with her palms turned up towards the hanyou before her.

Quietly he studied her. She wasn't as old as him but close. Being a full demon she looked younger than he did and always would. Demons aged at half the speed a hanyou did and even though human aged hundreds of times faster than any hanyou, compared to demons it wasn't amazingly fast. Akiko had finally took on the appearance of an eighteen year old human, making her eligible to join the Western lands army. She was still learning how many things worked with a street gang cover.

"Please, General, I beg you forgive me." Akiko's voice broke through Inuyasha's thoughts and reminded him he was still growling.

"What is it you did that needs forgiven, Akiko?" He asked doing his best Sesshomaru impression. One thing was for sure when Kagome was safe in his house he was going to sleep for a full day. Clearly his mind was in need.

"I...I let the human woman, who was chasing your second, through the security door without your permission." Akiko answered in as firm a voice as she could muster but never raised her head. Some of the old traditions he couldn't get the dogs to let go of.

"Keh, what if she had planned on killing him? Did you check that she wasn't a spy sent by Naraku? Or maybe it is you that's the spy." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as a pair of offended brown eyes glared up at him.

"I am no such thing and neither is the woman. That pervert deserves whatever beating she serves to him." Akiko voice was firm and commanding she felt every word she said and Inuyasha smirked at her, that's when she realized her position and quickly bowed again.

He sighed, so close."He's your superior, pervert or not he is still above you and until she is certified here do not allow her access. Tell Miku she is off crowd duty, you will be handling it for the night." With his orders given he bent down and licked the palms of her out stretched hands. All was forgiven Sango's access made clear and punishment handed out as having to dance with smelly, sweaty, drunk men who liked to grope, which she wasn't expected to allow, but more importantly they liked to talk.

Akiko stood after receiving her forgiveness but didn't look happy. She had just been on crowd duty the last night they were open and should have had three days doing other job. But she knew she should simply be glad it was only for the night and not for the week. Fridays tended to be the worse.

That shit out of the way Inuyasha left the club. Squinting his eye to the morning sun he made his way to his car in the back lot. In the car he fished out the specialty designer shades hidden in the middle compartment, then Inuyasha jammed the key in the ignition before gunning it out of the lot into the morning rush. It was times like this when he wished he'd just grabbed the motorcycle he did have to admit the side streets made the point A to point B run go faster.

The sun was fully over the horizon when he got to the manor. Sesshomaru appeared in the door way as Inuyasha parked the car.

"What? Where you watching for me?" Inu joked as he got out of the car shutting the door.

"Don't be a fool. My hearing is superior to yours I heard the car approach and choose to have this conversation outside." Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards his half-brother and then past him towards the woods.

"Is there a good fucking reason for that?" Inuyasha sneered following his brother anyways.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied coldly as the two walked farther into the woods.

Shadows from the early morning light stayed trapped inside the dense gathering of trees as if the darkness didn't want to give in to the light. Even though it was a battle that couldn't be won it was still fought daily.

"This is far enough." Sesshomaru said as he came to a stop before turning to face his younger brother. "Your kit will wake soon and I don't believe that Rin needs the information that has come to me."

"What does Shippou have to do with that?" Inuyasha asked angered by Sesshomaru's tone about Shippou.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at Inuyasha, "Calm yourself, when you are not near to speak with he speaks with her."

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha had to say. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that he got caught up in business often and Shippou was left to his owe devises. He hoped to change that soon.

"As I was saying, there is information I have received that may give us the upper hand to end all of this." The youkai stated as his hanyou relative sat on a nearby log listening. "The woman you want for a mate, she carries something inside of her." When Inuyasha didn't look surprised Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look, well as much of a questioning look as Sesshomaru could give.

"You know she is Kikyou's descendent?" Inuyasha asked. A nod was the only reply he received. "Kikyou guarded the Shikon no Tama until she died, then she had it burned along with her body." Again nothing but a nod. "Yea, well, it seems Kagome is the descendent that the jewel has reappeared in."

"Have you spoken with her about this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No, haven't had a chance yet. I figured it out through bits of information her family has given me over the last few days." Inuyasha said standing back up looking towards the rising sun. "I go tomorrow to see her." Then he turned to his brother, "How is it you know about the jewel?"

"Dr. Isamu called a little while ago reporting what he found in her x-rays and her unusual healing ability." Carefully Sesshomaru stepped closer to Inuyasha. "There is more information I have received which you will put to use this night."

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow at his brother. Sesshomaru might be the ruling Lord of the Western lands but he rarely gave orders to the army. Those choices were Inuyasha's as General. "What does the Lord need of his soldiers?" Inuyasha asked, see he could be formal when he wanted he just didn't want to often.

"The weapon shipment Naraku is expecting has been moved to this night. On the edge of the district closest to the port. It will be a large shipment of weapons. We need to be ahead of them this time. Taking Naraku's latest weapons supply and loosening the trust with his supplier will unnerve him enough that he may make a key mistake in a desperate move for the Higurashi woman." Sesshomaru knew what he was suggesting and if ending the war before his pup was born wasn't the most important thing to him at the time he might have looked harder for another way. But Kagome was going to become their greatest tool against Naraku even if Inuyasha didn't want to see that.

Inuyasha growled deeply at his brother's egregious over stepping of boundaries. He was not willing to place his potential mate in harm's way in such a manner.

"It is the only way, Inuyasha. No, harm has to come to her but Naraku will come for the jewel. If you are correct in her family history he has taken members of her family for generations. Unless we have a plan in place she will be next." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the woods.

Inuyasha knew he needed to follow soon. There were only so many hours in a day to plan a perfect strike against someone who was watching for them. He hoped Sesshomaru was wrong but part of him knew he was never that lucky. With a sigh he headed for the house, Rin wasn't going to like it but he was going to have to pull Shippou from school for the day.

**A/N: ****Please read and review... Thank You! :)**


	25. Magic in the air

**A/N: Here comes chapter 25! I hope it is as exciting as I want it to be! I'm not very good with the action scene so we will see how it goes. Thank you all for reading! Thank you for the reviews! WELCOME new readers and HELLO to those how have followed one chapter update at a time! You are all awesome and special to me! OK do we all feel like I have rambled on long enough? Alright then on with the fic!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Twenty-five: Magic in the air...

I emerged from the trees to find Shippou sitting on the front steps. I had to smile to myself at how young Ship looked waiting there. The smile faded slowly, the lost look on his face made memories come back as clear as yesterday from when I found the runt. He was curled up next to his dead parents in their cold fox den. The kit was tiny, barely bigger then what a human seven-year old looks like. The den was on the edge of my father's land and I was sent out to check on raids rouge demons were launching along the borders. Unfortunately I had been two days behind the demons and it was two days too late.

"Watching the sun rise?" I asked getting closer to Shippou.

"Saw your car was home so was hoping to catch you before you snuck off again." Shippou replied no real bite to his words.

I sat down next to the kit. "What's up, Runt?", I knew the nickname would bug the young fox.

"Grrrr" Shippou replied but the sound stayed light in his throat never rumbling through his chest. "Not much just feeling a little on the outside I guess. Rin's with pup so I can't be too near her right now 'cause I'd rather not have your brother shred me to little pieces. You have Kagome now and are busy with the gang. I hate to sound whiny but not a lot for me to do."

His youth and boredom with modern life made me smirk, "Well, lucky for you, you're helping me today." I couldn't help but laugh as his eyes lit up. "Alright, kid, I'm gonna run in and grab some breakfast then we're off. Grab the bike from the garage."

Shippou jumped up and ran over to my car. Jumping in he fired it up and disappeared around the corner of the manor. A hundred years ago Shippou wouldn't have been considered such a kid and I could tell it bothered him from time to time.

Walking into the house all thoughts of Ship were replaced with thoughts of food. The place smelled like bacon and sausage, steak and potatoes, hash browns and eggs, and so much more. Yup, if there was any doubt before it could be laid to rest now. Rin was definitely carrying an Inu pup. Her appetite was going into over drive and would for the first demonic trimester. For the second demonic trimester she would begin nesting and nothing in the house would be safe. The last trimester well let's just say Sesshomaru is lucky she's human and won't be able to attack him the way she's going to want to.

I couldn't help it the thought of Sessh possibly cowering in front of his tiny mate was too funny not to laugh at. So when I walked into the dinning room laughing at myself Rin and Fluffy looked at me like I might be crazy.

"Don't worry about it." I told them stifling the myself. "I'm grabbing some food then heading back out. Ship's coming with me today, but he'll catch up with his school work, no worries." I grabbed a plate and filled it high with the different meats and eggs. Between me and Shippou it wouldn't last but a few seconds. I was having a hard time not devouring it right where I was.

"Inuyasha?" Rin called softly.

"Sorry, Rin." I said sheepishly turning to my sister-in-law. "How are you today?"

"I'm starving!" She said with a giggle. "But what I really wanted was to know about the arrangements for Kagome."

Shit! I hadn't thought about making different arrangements since Rin was pregnant now. "Well, I hadn't...I was gonna bring her here but I guess that's out now."

Rin smiled her all-knowing smile like she had seen this coming. "I thought you might have spaced out a bit." Told you, seen it coming. "I have had the staff prepare the older half of the manor. Security is the same for the entire house but I thought maybe you would want to tell her some of about you and your family."

I didn't know what to say. Rin was always thinking about other people and what they needed. I realized that even though I didn't understand it she and Sessh were just what each other needed. He was the calm to her storm of energy and she was the kind and compassionate to his cold and unfeeling.

Setting the plate I'd over stuffed on the table I turned to her and gave her a bow of appreciation. Rin smiled brightly at me she knew me and words didn't fucking get along, actions worked best. Then because I felt like it I turned and bowed to my brother. Total satisfaction was had when he choked a little on the food he was swallowing.

Outside around the side of the manor, Shippou was waiting next to Inuyasha's Harley Night Rod. He hated that by human standards he couldn't drive yet even though he was hundreds of years older than the teenage human, idiots they let behind a steering wheel. But the high demon council, made up of serving Lords including his adoptive uncle, decided how to compare demonic age with human age. It was mainly to humor the school systems and set standards for when males would take on responsibility for themselves.

He was still growling to himself about it when the smell of food came from around the corner cutting off the thoughts. Then he saw Inuyasha with a mountain of food stacked on a plate. It all smelled delicious and looked just as good. Inuyasha barely had time to set the plate down near the kit before Shippou dived in.

"Have you been skipping meals?" Inuyasha asked concerned about Shippou's massive appetite.

Shippou looked at Inuyasha and then back at the plate he had almost emptied in such a small amount of time. "Not a lot of them. I've been caught up in some leads I got on the demons who murdered my parents."

"WHAT!? And you're just now telling me?" Inuyasha shouted louder than needed as he grabbed some sausage off the plate.

Shippou shrugged like it was no big deal and shoved some eggs in his mouth. "You've been busy."

Inuyasha looked at the young fox who was now looking out over the grounds that stretched out from behind the garage.

_Guess I'm just another drop out dad, huh. What was the point in saving the kit if I'm not helping him with what's most important to him..._

_**We looked when it first happened, they had vanished. Shippou understands the responsibilities you have...**_

_Doesn't make me feel better..._

"So, what is this lead you found keeping you from eating?" Inuyasha asked before shoving bacon in his mouth.

"Well it's kinda strange actually." Shippou said pulling his smart phone from his pocket. "Like you already know finding information about crimes that match raids from over three hundred years ago hasn't been easy, but there has been a string of home invasions that fit the pattern." Shippou scrunched his face in thought as he looked at his phone. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Inuyasha asked picking up the empty plate and setting it on a tool bench in the garage. He grabbed the black bandana he left there and tied it over his ears walking back to the kit.

"Even rouge demons seem to act different as the world changes. But I've been thinking that maybe these were never rouge, maybe they were just like humans who become serial killers. They go dormant, then go back on killing sprees. Because their demons I think they can be dormant for fifty years or more."

"Alright, so what has all that lead you to find?" Inuyasha asked impressed with all the work Shippou had put into the search.

"It'll be easier to show you at the club on the screens." He said with a smirk.

Inuyasha nodded to the kit, he knew what Shippou was doing. But he wasn't going to let Shippou slide on the information when they got there. Without another word they climbed on Inuyasha's bike and made their way through the busy streets of Tokyo. Inu weaved in and out of the different vehicles as if they were standing still. Shippou never flinched knowing if they wrecked either one of their bodies smashing into a car would do more damage to the cars than their actual bodies.

When they got to the club Inuyasha drove past the front of the place to check out what kinda cop activity they had going on there. Sure enough sitting in a dark blue Corolla was the ever annoying Detective Houjou. Inuyasha took Shippou around back so he could drop off the kit and park the bike.

"Go on in. I'll be there in a minute." Inu said to Shippou as he headed around the front of the club.

The good Detective must have expected him because he was out of his car and whoever his partner was had hidden around the corner. Of course Inuyasha could smell her but he'd go ahead and let them think they were getting away with hiding her.

"Mr. Taisho, it's a pleasure to see you out and about." Houjou began.

"Cut the shit." Inuyasha said plainly stopping in front of the Detective. "What do you want here? If you don't have a good reason then I will be contacting my lawyers and preparing the filing for harassment charges."

"Alright then, Inuyasha. I'm here to see how much activity you have been up to. There was some major activity in one of the shipping yards last night. Not to mention the activity that has happened at your club even though it's been closed since Ms. Higurashi was kidnapped." Akitoki said glaring at the hanyou in front of him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "I own a night club. Early in the week isn't exactly prime clubbing nights for the public. Costs more money to be open than to be closed. As for the activity here, well I'd give you all the details but it's a private party wanting things on a need to know basis and without a warrant you just don't need to know." Inuyasha turned to walk away but Houjou just had to get one more word in.

"How long until Ms. Higurashi is released? There are some questions I need to ask her in follow-up to her kidnapping." The Detective asked as professionally as he could.

A low growl emanated from the half demon in front of him causing him to stand a little straighter to make himself look taller. Slowly Inuyasha turned back to face the arrogant human.

"My mate's release is no concern of your's, but if she will see you then speak to her." Inu then pulled his cell out and called Shin.

The phone was barely able to ring twice before Shin answered. Inuyasha was glad he was quicker than he had been the last time.

"Yes, boss?" The young hanyou asked from the other side of the phone.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked not caring that the detective could hear the concern in his voice.

"She seems nearly healed but since we spoke she has had the smell of sadness and confusion about her." Shin said hoping that his boss would not be upset with the information.

"I see. Well there is a police detective who will be coming to speak with her. It is her choice to see him or not. He will be there with in the hour. Only allow Detective Houjou in the room his partner can wait in the hall. You can keep her company." With that Inuyasha hung up the phone and pocketed it. "Well you heard me. If you aren't there on time the guards won't let you in."

Houjou stood there speechless as the hanyou walked off waving at the detective over his head.

"What the hell was that about?" The female detective asked walking back to the car in time to see the silver haired half-demon disappeared around the far corner.

Houjou sighed shaking his head, "If I knew what he was up to I wouldn't have to stake-out his club." The detectives climbed into the car closing the doors.

"Why don't you stake-out his home?" The woman asked. She unfolded the mirror on the visor and began adjusting her light brown hair.

"The last thing our department needs is a law suit involving the sons of the great Inu no Taisho. He did too much good for the city along with his son Sesshomaru. We would instantly become the bad guys looking for things without just cause." Akitoki explained as he drove off towards the hospital. Inuyasha knew he'd be pushing it to reach the hospital at this time of day with in the hour, but he wasn't about to give up his only chance to convince Ms. Higurashi that she needed to stay away from the ill-tempered club owner.

"So what is this woman to him that he called ahead to give permission for you to go in?" She asked hair finally readjusted in a tight bun at the back of her head.

Without realizing it his hands tightened around the steering wheel as he drive on, his usual cheery smile fading to a frown. "He's claimed her as a potential mate."

"Really? She must have some serious information for you to feel the need to stick your nose in that." Houjou looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye. She was younger than him by a couple of years and clearly human. Even though she was younger she had worked her way up quickly and did excellent work.

"It's not about sticking my nose in or not. It's about the job we have to do and getting it done even if demons are involved." Detective Houjou turned into the hospital parking lot with fifteen minutes to spare. He was curious as to whether or not the guards Inuyasha spoke of would allow him to stay until Ms. Higurashi dismissed him or would they kick him out at the end of the hour.

Both entered showing the nurse their badges and asking to be shown to Higurashi Kagome's room. The nurse held her finger up for them to wait and made a phone call before they were told the way to go. It didn't take long for them to get tired of the stares from the other demon patients they passed until they reached Ms. Higurashi's room which had three demons outside the door.

"Are you the detectives I was called about?" The smaller one with silver hair, somewhat like Inuyasha's, asked in a less than friendly voice.

Houjou and his partner looked at each other then at the two very tall imposing demons who were silent while the smaller one spoke as if he was in charge. Both officers knew that if the shorter one was in charge as a demon that meant he had skills the others didn't and that made them wary.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho called earlier to tell you of our coming, Mr.?" Detective Houjou said with his usual smile in place and hand extended.

Shin looked at the extended hand with a sneer before replying. "I'm not important enough for you to know my name. The Lady Kagome will see you." He said to Houjou before looking passed him to the women. "And only him." Looking back at Houjou he gave him a hard glare. "Detective, the Lady said she will talk to you as long as she wants and I'll be damned before I piss her off but you piss her off and you'll wish you were only damned." Shin turned and opened the door for the detective.

Akitoki looked in, there she was laying peacefully on her bed looking out of the window. "Am I to understand that Mr. Taisho is threatening me for upsetting his potential mates emotions?"

"Not at all, Detective Houjou. You are to understand that as one who is fond of the Lady Kagome I will personally act against my boss and make you pay. Then I will take whatever punishment my boss sees fit for my actions against an officer of the law." Shin smiled at both of the detectives showing off his fangs then he pulled the door closed behind the frazzled male.

"Charming help your boyfriend has there, Ms. Higurashi." He called as he walked closer to her bed.

She gave him a shy smile as her cheeks flushed for a moment. "I do believe that potential mate is more like human fiancé rather than a simple boyfriend. The men out there are just doing what they thinks is best to protect me that's all." The color faded from her cheeks but the smile stayed in place. "What can I help you with today, Detective Houjou?"

The smile he gave her was less than what it usually was and she hoped she didn't notice. "May I sit?" He motioned to the chair close to her bed.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry how rude of me." Kagome said embarrassed by her lack of manners.

"You are in the hospital healing for a horrible abduction, I believe that is a fair reason for edict to slip." He said with a broad smile but she looked away sadly at the mention of why she was there.

"That's what this is about isn't it? You need to question me about the kidnapping." Kagome looked out of the window part of her wished Inuyasha was here to sit with her during this but part of her was glad if she was going to break down she didn't want him to see it.

"I am the lead detective for the district, Ms. Higurashi. It's my job, which your potential mate has made difficult by not allowing me to speak with you. Are you alright with the choice he's made for you?" Houjou's voice was full of the concern he felt for this woman.

"Inuyasha is only doing what he thinks is best for my safety. I was tortured this time detective. The only luck I had was that Inuyasha came for me. Without his demonic speed I would have died out there this time and my body would have been nothing but a charcoal memory." Kagome looked at the man in her room and allowed the pain to show in her eyes.

"I had been informed that you were in poor condition when you were brought here but-"

"Then you should understand that someone who wants me by his side for eternity would not allow any stressful interviews until I was healed enough to handle them. Like I said detective I was as good as dead."

Houjou nodded solemnly. It was clear that she would not change her mind about him unless he had proof showing Inuyasha as a bad guy who only does good for her. "Are you up to answering a few questions then about the abduction and rescue?" When Ms. Higurashi nodded the Detective smiled pulling out his trusty note-book and began.

Back at the club Kouga and Miroku arrived right as Shippou finished explaining his findings to Inuyasha about his parents murder followed by a lecture on not letting revenge get in the way of taking care of himself. Naturally Shippou had more come backs than he could count about how Inuyasha never let anything go and was constantly putting work before taking care of himself but because Shippou didn't have the same foot-in-mouth syndrome his adopted father had, he kept those thoughts to himself. Kouga on the other hand had heard enough of the lecture to let his own foot-in-mouth syndrome flare up.

"Who the fuck are you to tell the kit that shit? If revenge wasn't made to come first then what the hell are you doing here instead of at the hospital with the woman you want for a mate? She'll probably leave your muttly ass, she's too pretty for you anyways." Kouga said laughing in the doorway. Shippou swore he could see the wolf's foot getting closer and closer to his own mouth.

"Your one to talk you skinny fucking wolf! I heard Ayame, just how long did you leave her in those mountains waiting for you. Thirty years were only the most recent but you've been fucking running around down here for longer than that."

By this time both alpha personalities were in each other's face growling in a language Miroku couldn't understand. From the shock on Shippou's face ever few growls he was glad he couldn't.

"Wasn't there information from Sesshomaru that we needed to go over?" Shippou asked trying to draw their attention away from each other.

"Yes!" Inuyasha growled staring at Kouga.

"I'm not going to give, Mutt-face, but we do have work to do." Kouga said unmoving.

He was right and Inuyasha knew that. "Fine, we will finish this some other time."

Both canines blinked leaving no one as the superior. The three walked over to the screens and Inuyasha gave Shippou the information he had calculated to be added to the information Sesshomaru had obtained. It seemed like they had about a six block area to cover. Each of the leaders would have to float between three until the drop was discovered and then they would all converge to the one area.

Each block would be assigned a squad of four not counting the general, lieutenant, and major. The twenty-four needed would have to be full-blooded demons either from the wolf tribe of the inu clan. Miroku would be the only one with human blood other than Inuyasha and that was only because the monk could handle himself.

"We will set up at dark. It's hard to tell how soon after that any action will happen but I figure it'll be before ten." Inuyasha said the other three in the room nodded before dismissing themselves.

Kouga had twelve wolves he wanted to bring in on the mission leaving Inuyasha to decide on the twelve dogs that would go. Miroku was to head upstairs and supervise that the club was ready to go for the night. They would open two hours before dark so that every member involved would be seen mingling in the massive crowds that filled the club.

Inuyasha stayed in the basement talking with the different inu's that he had called in. As members of the Western Lands army they were informed about the risk Kagome would soon be in and the urgency their Lord had placed on this mission. Inuyasha saw no reason to speak of the jewel that lay in his future mate though some asked her importance. He told them that all he as their General and Sesshomaru as their Lord wanted them to know was that Naraku wanted something from her. Inuyasha reassured them that if the danger increased then they would be told more so they knew more of what to expect.

No surprise they were all willing to take on whatever for their Lord. Inuyasha never understood the loyalty inu's had to their Lords. His father had been well-loved and followed without question just as Sesshomaru was. In a way they did the same to Inuyasha but when he went on these missions he gave them the option to say no, that was something a Lord never gave. Inuyasha knew that he was glad Rin was with pup and that he would not have to take on the role of Lord. Holding a title and living the position would always be two different things.

By five the noise from the club was thumping in his ears. "Everyone go up mix, mingle, all drinks N/A until we get back. At eighteen hundred hours start filing out to your specific block in groups of two. The commanders and I will leave last under the assumption we are in a meeting in my office. We will float between you all until we find Naraku or his people, then those in the other groups will move to that block." The wolves and inu gathered agreed and left to join the crowd in the club.

Soon the basement was clear of everyone but Inuyasha and Shippou. Inu knew that the young fox wanted in on the action but this was not the mission for him. Then an idea came to him, with a quick text to Miroku the plan was moving.

"Ship, there is someone I want you to meet. Run a standard check on her as you talk. She may be able to help with your serial murder theory. So far she's been trustworthy." Shippou looked curiously at Inuyasha. His father hardly ever left him alone with someone new to the gang.

"I swear on all that is good, if you even look at my ass again, Miroku, I will scoop out your eyes with a dull spoon!" An angry female voice carried throughout the basement drawing Inuyasha and Shippou's attention to awkward couple heading their way.

"My dearest, Sango, why must you turn to such violence? I explained this morning that my hand is cursed and since you so vividly explained what would happen should I lose control of the curse all I have left is my eyes to caress you with." Miroku painted on his best smile as the furious woman turned to him slowly.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the suddenly silent basement.

Sango stood furious as she stared at the man in front of her. "I don't know what type of women you are use to, though I have an idea. But I'm going to tell you something and let's be perfectly clear. This body is mine and mine alone. Until I give you permission to caress it in any way you need to keep yourself to yourself. You work very closely with demons, I can find a perfectly acceptable reason to kill you and the slayer's will clear me."

Miroku gulped and Shippou looked fearfully at Inuyasha. This was the person he was about to leave him alone with! Was he nuts? She was clearly crazy.

"Do we have an understanding, monk?" She asked exaggerating his title. What she got in return was a silent nod and a slight bow. Sango felt sure she had won the war but what she didn't realize about Miroku was that he would fight tiny battles until he won the permission she demanded.

The clearing of a throat drew them to the audience they didn't realize they had. Miroku hung his head while Sango flushed from slight embarrassment.

"Well I'm glad no one else was here to see you get your balls handed to you, Miroku. You might have had trouble keeping the men in line other wise." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Handed to him? I'd say she just cut them off and jammed them down his throat!" The kit said beginning to laugh.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted clearly offended.

"Sorry about that, if I had realized there was a kid down here I'd have reined it in." Sango said still upset she had let Miroku get to her so badly.

"Who are you calling kid, lady? I've been around longer than you!" Shippou said with a growl.

Sango raised her eyebrows at the kit's reaction. It was not normal for kitsune to be so hostile without just cause. "Just because you've lived longer doesn't make you superior to me. For my race I reached adulthood years ago, for your race you are still a kid, well teenager. But that doesn't change anything, I am an adult to you so don't you growl at me like you're going to attack." Sango scolded. Then she realized this youngster was in the underground operations of a street gang. "What is he doing here, Inuyasha? He is to young to be a recruit, I know the rules the demon council set. Do his parents understand the consequences?" Sango noticed the kit lower his head and Miroku look away from the scene in front of him, but Inuyasha didn't flinch. He looked at the slayer dead on.

"As the newest member you need to know I'm in charge, don't question that. Second when it comes to Shippou there are exceptions to the council rules. He is a member of my family making him eligible to do whatever work I see fit for the family. His parents were murdered a long time ago but he has a new theory to work which is why you are down here. You are going to help." Inuyasha ruffled the kit's hair earning him a half-smile which he returned. "Let her watch the background check so she knows we know everything about her."

Sango paled a little but never lost her composer. "Don't you think a please is in order if you want me to help him?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha smirked at her like she told him a joke. Walking up to her he stood in front of the slayer measuring her resolve. "I gave you a chance to walk away but you didn't so now you are a member and you should learn quickly, I don't say please." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and they began to walk towards the stairs, but before they left he called over his shoulder, "He's well-trained in Kitsune Magic, so play nice, Sango."

Miroku tried not to laugh. He knew Sango was furious but didn't have a good enough reason to snap at Inuyasha like she did him. The two made their way up the stairs with smirks on their faces. Stepping out on to the floor Miroku let his bloom into a gleeful grin while Inuyasha reined his in to the solemn face the people at the club were use to seeing.

There was a strange vibe in the club but Inuyasha and Miroku brushed it off as tension from the men about the mission. Slowly the time ticked on and Inuyasha became bored with the floor. There were women but none of them were his Kagome. Some sadly were those he had wasted time with over a year ago trying to drown Kagome out of his mind. They should have known they weren't special but you can't kill hope he figured.

"I'm going on to the office. Get Kouga in a bit and meet me there." Inuyasha said gruffly making his way to the office. Miroku agreed and went a different direction. Neither of them realized they were being watched by someone mixed deeply in the crowd.

Her dark blue eyes watched the two separate ways. Silently she followed the dark-haired man as he spoke and flirted with women in the crowd. Setting about the job she was given, each of the women who met the criteria given to her was marked as she kept her distance. Eventually the man with the beaded hand met up with a wolf demon and together they made their way back to where the hanyou had disappeared earlier. The men weren't her job so she didn't bother herself with trying to find where they went. Instead she turned her attention back to the women in the club and marking them without their knowledge.

The two commanders made their way into Inuyasha's office, where the dog demon had taken up his usual post watching out the wall of glass.

"Most of the men are gone." He said not looking at the two who walked in.

"We should be leaving soon too." Miroku said joining Inuyasha by the window.

"I'll leave first, I'm sure all my wolves are already out there." With that Kouga excused himself and entered the maze of hallways that would lead him silently out the back into the darkness.

After about five minutes Miroku decided that he would take the next leave. From a hidden compartment in the wall next to the door in the office he collected his golden staff, then he walked out the door leaving the same way Kouga had.

Inuyasha walked over to his desk. The Tessaiga rested there leaning against it. He couldn't shake the feeling that after tonight things were going to get worse, for the Soul Stealers, for the clan, for he and Kagome. Shaking those thoughts from his head he grabbed the old fang and set out the way the other two had gone.

Silently he took to the roof tops and ran off into the night.

_**The night seems heavy.**_

_I agree. The night seems very heavy._

The closer he got to the area the men were at he figured out that the heaviness was magic. It had been a few decades since there had been magic so heavily felt near the district or anywhere close to the West's borders.

Inuyasha saw the first group of his men and approached quietly. He was seen but then he wasn't trying to hide from them. The inu demon closest handed him a com that he placed in his ear. After a few twitches his ear was as comfortable as it was going to be, he placed the mic on the collar of his shirt.

"Section one report." He whispered into the mic.

"Nothing. Do you feel that on the air though?" Kouga responded.

"We feel it here, but no action here either." Miroku's voice filled the mic.

"This has to have something to with Naraku or his people. See if the magic's strong point can be found." All the demons and one monk agreed before creeping out through the area in search for the strongest concentration of magic.

The night was dark and cloud covered. It seemed to just be how it was, like gloom had claimed the district and was never going to let it go. There were no street lights where they were even so the buildings around them seemed to make shadows in the darkness. Where windows once were was nothing but inky blackness that looked ready to swallow a being body and soul.

Inuyasha moved from one group of demons to the next as they all moved about in search for the magic.

"General," Miroku's voice sounded in his ear. "I think we have something here in section four."

"I'm coming to you." Inuyasha took off in the darkness towards the monk and one of his groups. If they had found the source he was sure they had found Naraku's deal.

**A/N: Sorry had to cut it here it was getting really long and the fight for the weapons needs to be long. I know I write a lot of little nothing but that's life right? Lots of little things that get us from one place to the next. Thanks for reading please review!**


	26. I'm not Kikyou

**A/N: Chapter 26, not a lot to say. Hope it works for y'all. Please read and review!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Twenty-six: I'm not Kikyou...

Inuyasha met up with Miroku. The monk was standing in the middle of the street looking ahead but whatever he was staring at Inuyasha couldn't see it. A few feet to the left and right of the monk were the four inu for the section, each stood looking ahead like the monk.

Stepping closer Inuyasha was about to ask what was happening when he felt the buzzing across his skin. The magic was stronger here than any of the other areas so far. Filled with curiosity Inuyasha walked passed the monk without a word.

"General, I wouldn't-" But Miroku was cut off as the hanyou was thrown backwards painfully hitting a near-by dumpster.

Looking at the area that had thrown him, Inuyasha could see a ripple flow through the power for only a moment but it was long enough to show him what he was up against.

"Hakudoushi." Inuyasha growled out as he peeled himself out of the dent his body made in the dumpster.

"You think the twins are behind it all this time?" Miroku asked but his commander wasn't listening.

Inuyasha was calling everyone else to their location warning them of the barrier that was invisible. In less than two minutes the wolves and inu were gathered in the one area. They could all feel the increase in magic as it crawled over their sensitive skin.

"After I break the barrier they will know we are on they way. Be on your guard!" Inuyasha said drawing his sword. As the rusty sword became a giant fang it glowed red, the others stepped back. The power and energy flowed around and through Inuyasha as he raised the sword above his head. Bringing it down in a mighty swing the red Tessaiga crashed against the invisible barrier.

Inside the barrier two blocks away from the edge Hakudoushi and Akago stood in the only dim flickering light on the block. The humans with them had brought Naraku's shipment. Hakudoushi wasn't surprised when he felt the barrier shatter. Kana had all but told them if they did the deal at night then Inuyasha would come. Either Naraku thought he had the half-breed out smarted or didn't really care about the shipment.

"Gentlemen we need to wrap this up we are about to have some unwanted company." Akago said seeing his brother's aggregation.

"Like we said before, we are not comfortable making this deal with teenagers. Naraku can contact us when he is ready to make the deal." One of the men said signaling others to load up the three crates that were close by.

"I'm afraid that will not please Naraku." Akago said letting his webs spring from his fingertips to the thugs gathered leaving the leader to have his own mind. Instantly the men set the crates down and stood like zombies.

"This is an outrage! What do you brats think you are doing?" The ignorant man shouted unaware of the time he was wasting.

Hakudoushi however was fully aware and the last thing he wanted was the same shame that Kagura carried losing shipments to the half-breed. "You know what is the outrage? That you a mere human who will live and die in the blink of my eye has the gaul to stand up and demand things from me." Hakudoushi summoned his spear to his hand pointing it towards the cowering man who had dared to stand up to him. "Now we can finish this deal and you can walk away with the money you were promised or you can limp away with no money and still be expected to do business next month."

Akago flexed his fingers and the other men turned towards their leader, who looked very nervous.

"I...I think I'll take the money and we'll be on our way." The man said nervously.

"For the trouble you are about to cause me you will only get half. Next time you should remember that dealing with demons is not the same as humans." Hakudoushi threw the man one bag of money while his brother released the others. Turning to his twin Hakudoushi said, "You need to leave now, Akago."

"Before you run off why not have a little battle with us first?" Inuyasha's voice came out of the darkness as he stepped closer to the twins.

The humans looked around at the wolves and dog demons that slowly made a half circle around the area. On the other side of the twins low-level demons crawled and flew out of the darkness.

"Grab however many crates you can!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed forward to engage Hakudoushi. As he passed the humans one in particular caught his eye. "Unlucky bastard." He said gaining ground on the frozen man. The man hadn't changed over the course of a year and if that night had been normal for Inuyasha, his face might have been forgotten. But like he said, unlucky bastard. One swing of his sword as he passed and the stunned man was cut in two.

"My, my, Inuyasha, feeling savage today are we?" Hakudoushi mocked placing himself between the canines and his twin.

"Feh, he was told to not let me catch him on the wrong side of things again or I'd kill him." Inuyasha said with a shrug. No he didn't like killing humans but it's not like he was out to save them from their personal sins. He told the guy to change his life or he was dead, end of story.

Hakudoushi laughed as Inuyasha rushed towards him again. The giant fang clashed with the long flat blade at the end of the young spider's spear. Inuyasha was fast but Hakudoushi had a grace to his fighting that the hanyou had always lacked. Finding an opening the vicious twin slashed across his opponents middle. Instinctually Inuyasha's hand covered his stomach. Pulling his hand back he looked at the large amount of blood coming from him. The little brat had cut him deep.

"Nice job." The hanyou mocked. "My turn."

Before Hakudoushi could change positions Inuyasha was on him slashing and thrusting, keeping the twin on the defensive. Without notice Inuyasha slashed low forcing the teen's spear down, wiping his claws across his wound he raised a bloodied hand, "Hijin Ketsuous!" Inuyasha called out slicing his claws through the air.

Red blades sprang from his tips, Hakudoushi couldn't block them he was to close. The blades sliced through him and headed for the twin behind him. Akago was quickly surrounded by a barrier blocking the blades before they could slice him as well.

The sliced parts of Hakudoushi floated in the air for a moment as dead lavender eyes looked at the silver-haired demon. Then the flesh of the pieces stretched for it's missing self as his body knitted back together. The only evidence of the dismemberment was the torn clothing that remained.

"Did you forget, half-breed? You can't kill me." The young spider smiled maliciously as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Metal scrapped metal as spear and sword collided again and again. Miroku and Kouga lead half of their demons again the demons pouring from the shadows while the other half dispensed of the humans.

Suddenly four dogs and three wolves stopped and turned on the others. Going tooth and claw against their comrades who had no clue what was happening.

"We have a problem, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled over the noise.

"Seems your men don't know whose side they are on." Hakudoushi mocked as he and Inuyasha locked weapons. The young spider laughed in the half demon's face but all he received was a smirk before Inuyasha's forehead crashed into his.

Hakudoushi stumbled back disoriented from the hit. "Use the void! Akago is controlling the men." Inuyasha thrust his sword into the ground as hard as he could making an anchor for himself.

The men who had their minds grabbed the ones being controled and ran behind the monk. Miroku grabbed the beads from his hand, "WINDTUNNEL!". The purple cloth moved from in front of the void now that it was free from the beads and everything not secured in front of him began to be drawn in.

The low-level demons didn't stand a chance being sucked up right away as they tried to turn and flee. Miroku moved slowly towards where Inuyasha was crouched holding his sword that was his life line. The twins moved back towards the shadows until they felt the pull of the wind.

"You'll be sucked up with us!" Hakudoushi shouted to Inuyasha.

"Not likely!" He shouted back.

Suddenly the demons had their minds to themselves. Miroku didn't stop though if he drew in the twins that was two less minions they had to deal with. But Hakudoushi had other plans surrounding himself, his brother and the closest crate in his barrier, they rose up away from the wind of the void. Miroku continued to point his hand towards them but the bubble type barrier wouldn't move.

"Well, I'm sure this went exactly how Naraku wanted though I can't imagine what he gains from you winning." Hakudoushi yelled as Saimyosho flew out from behind him towards the open void in the monk's hand.

Sealing his hand quickly the demons who had gathered behind him sprang forward cutting down the demon wasps. Inuyasha drew his sword from the concrete inspecting it for dents and scratches.

_Totosi will never let us here the end of it this time._

_**What's this us business? I didn't tell you to jam the fang into the road and neither did the human.**_

Inuyasha shook his head walking back to the other's. They were gathered around one of the crates looking at it curiously. Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha freed his hand so he could slash the top of the box open. No muss, no fuss. Splinters of wood flew everywhere.

"Nice, Mutt-face." Kouga said irritated with Inuyasha's brashness as usual.

"Keh, no reason to stare at the outside." The hanyou said pulling a large chunk of wood out of the way.

All of them stood motionless as they looked inside. The weapons they had intercepted looked nothing like any weapon they had ever seen, not in the past or in the present. They were the size and shape of an ostrich egg and glowed bright green with thick veins that ran along the outside. The sawdust packaging around them was similar to that you would pack around explosives. Carefully Inuyasha reached inside and moved some of the sawdust.

There were more underneath. Inuyasha felt safe in assuming that the other crate that was left had been packed full of the same thing and the one that the twins made off with as well. It was not a promising thought he decided looking from one crate to the other. Gently he lifted one out. It pulsed and glowed but that was the extent. Miroku reached over to see it there was spiritual energy to the supposed weapon. When his skin was millimeters away there was a red light that came from the egg and the pulsing increased. Quickly Miroku moved his hand away as Inuyasha pulled the egg back.

"What the fuck is that!" One of the inu demons yelled.

"I don't fucking know." Inuyasha said staring at the strange thing in his hand. "But it doesn't seem to like humans."

"What the hell are we going to with them?" Kouga asked stepping closer to Inuyasha.

"We will hide the crates in the warehouse we used last year set guards on rotation. None of the humans and no one less than a half demon. I'd imagine I'm lucky the fucking shit didn't react to me. I will take this one to the lab." Inuyasha took off his torn shirt and wrapped the thing inside of it being sure no blood touched it. They all agreed to his orders and went their separate ways.

Two dogs and two wolves went with Kouga to the old H.Q. with the crates while Miroku and the others headed back to the club to burn their bloody clothes and be seen on the floor. Inuyasha headed to a different part of the district that he and Sesshomaru had dedicated to research so that they could beat Naraku. Some of the research was for other things that helped fund the Western Lands or more like added on the massive funds his father and brother had already built.

The warehouse that hid the lab was large but not any different from the ones near by. It looked ratted, old, and abandoned. Opening the small door the inside seemed the same way, until you walked twenty-seven feet inside. Then you entered an evaluation chamber that either blinded you into confusion or admitted you as someone who could enter.

Inuyasha was recognized instantly and let into the sterilization room. The pure white of the room hurt his eyes after being in the dark for the last few hours.

"Sir, we can't let you in with that wound. You could contaminate the research." A voice came from the speaker in the ceiling.

Inuyasha looked at his gash for the first time since the fight. It was fairly gross, lucky for him his guts were still on the inside. In a couple of days it be nothing but a memory but for now it was dripping on their sterile floor.

"That's fine. I didn't come to check on the work anyways. I brought this." Carefully Inuyasha lifted the egg type thing unwrapping it like it would blow any second. "We need to know what this is. It was packed like explosives and reacts negatively to humans. Only demons on this one."

"How soon do you need to know?" The voice asked from the speaker.

"The moment you have any information myself or Lord Sesshomaru needs to be contacted." A man appeared on the other side of the far glass doors. A set closed behind him before the set in front of him opened. He wore a white hazmat suit so that Inuyasha's blood would not desterilize him.

"Is this the only one, boss?" The demon behind the masked asked taking the egg thing while Inuyasha kept his shirt.

"No, there's two fucking crates of them. One crate got away. That's why we need to know what the fuck they are." The hanyou waded his shirt up and walked to the side of the room. There was a shoot to the incinerator there blending into the wall. He chucked the fated shirt away and turned to leave.

The whoosh of the first set of doors sounded as the hazmat demon made his way back to the lab then Inuyasha was released from the blinding white room back into the darkness.

Inuyasha sighed deeply then flinching slightly from the pain it caused the gash that little bastard had given him. Running was out of the fucking question and so was using the rooftops until he absolutely had to. Being cut up was the last thing he had planned on being to go see Kagome tomorrow, later today...what fucking time was it anyways? Time he got back to the club and got fixed up, that's what time it was.

Slowly Inuyasha made his way through the smelly, deserted district. There had been less crime here since they wiped out the dens. Too bad that fucking detective had a hard-on for wanting to nail Inuyasha to the wall for the rest of the crime going on down here. The detective wasn't entirely wrong but fuck, if they weren't out here messing up the other bad guys plans how many more women would be missing, how many more drugs and weapons would be on the streets?

Speaking of weapons, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what the fuck those were they gained tonight. It didn't feel to him like they had stuck it to the fucking spider, it felt like they had played right into his hands. That little albino prick had basically said so. The only thing that could mean was Sesshomaru's source had served them up.

The ice king had never revealed who his source was that helped out over the centuries but it seemed like they had been found out and were no longer trust worthy.

Inuyasha's mind rant had carried him with in ear shot if the club. Whatever time it was the club was still going hot. His ears could hear people talking outside, seemed like a long line and the music inside was still loud and pulsing.

With a grunt he propelled himself to the nearest roof top and slowly made his way around to the back of the club, then on to the roof there. Pulling out the three keys Inuyasha kept, he opened the roof door and made his way down the stairs to the elevator. Blood dropped on the carpet in the hall but fuck Sessh, he could get new carpet for all Inuyasha cared at the moment. If he didn't get stitched soon he would end up sleeping the day away to regain the blood lost. The elevator opened to his office where there stood none other than the ice bastard himself.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha grunted as he made his way to the desk.

Either the sound of his brother's voice or the smell of blood got Sesshomaru to turn and face the hanyou. "Careless as ever I see, little brother."

"I'm great, thanks for asking. How are you?" Inuyasha quipped at him as smart ass as he could.

"Did you retrieve the weapons?" Sesshomaru asked taking the cell phone from Inuyasha's hand and texting Miroku to bring the in-house 'dr'. Which was really just whoever was on hand and good with battle stitches.

"Yea. I'm fairly positive your source set us up." Inuyasha settled on the couch deciding to forgo the chair and desk as he talked with his older half brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the little bastard Hakudoushi and his brother were expecting us to take the weapons. He said something about being sure it had worked out the way Naraku wanted." Inu could feel the blood running down his sides on to the couch soaking in underneath him. "Don't tell Rin about the couch. I'll just replace it."

Sesshomaru seem lost in thought, like he didn't hear. Something about what Inuyasha had said bothered him more than the hurt hanyou would have figured. "Did you destroy the weapons then?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Well it's a simply word with a simply meaning. No, we didn't destroy them. We don't know what they are." Inuyasha went on explaining how they looked and reacted to Miroku but that it had been humans who were delivering them.

Miroku came in as Inuyasha was finishing his recount to Sessh. On his heels was Sango. Of course it would be Sango. Inuyasha was going to try to avoid Kagome knowing the extent of his injuries but now there would be none of that.

"You going to tell me she's the only one here who could do the job, monk?" Inuyasha growled as the two walked over to the couch.

"Nope, but you tend to be an ass when you get stitched so I'll tell you she's the only one who volunteered." Miroku smiled at his even though he knew Inuyasha wanted to rip his head off.

Sango settled on the floor closest to the wound. "This looks awful!"

"Feh, if I only wanted to lay here for the rest of the day I wouldn't have it stitched. It'll be healed by sunset, nothing but a pink scar." Inuyasha told her looking at the ceiling as she threaded the needle.

"Seriously?" She asked but then was quiet Inu looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring in shock at where he had partly healed.

"Keh." Inuyasha closed his eyes and swiveled his ears around. Sessh had moved near the window and was speaking in inu to that damn doctor Inuyasha couldn't stand. Kagura had been the source and Sessh was letting Isamu know that if she lead them into a trap again Sessh would hunt her down.

In front of Inuyasha Miroku was breathing over Sango's shoulder almost literally. Inu could hear her sloshing around the alcohol, and not the fun kind.

_Females always felt the need to slather that shit on someone._

The inital sting made his cuss and growl.

"Stop your whining, little brother. Let the women clean the wound then go home and get clothing. I will take the runt home. Rin was not happy with his absence from school." Sessh said as he walked out of the office.

Inuyasha flipped the bastard off not sure if he'd look to see it or not but the younger brother still felt like it needed to be done.

"Sometimes I think you like to egg him on." Miroku said.

"What if I fucking do? OUCH, wench! Only the torn skin, damn!" Inuyasha said earning him a glare from Sango. "Feh, your glare ain't got nothing on Kagome's." Inu said closing his eyes again.

It didn't take her long to finish making sure the last stitch hurt like hell. Inuyasha wasn't sure he had deserved that. Either way she left to wait in the hall. She couldn't go anywhere but the hall because she didn't have clearance yet.

"How'd it go at the lab?" Miroku asked sitting on the coffee table so he could face his injured friend.

Inuyasha had his arm resting over his eyes but he wasn't close to sleep, so figuring informing him wouldn't hurt, "Not much to say. I was bleeding everywhere so they couldn't let me in. When they know something me or fluff will know then we'll make a plan."

"I wonder why it reacted like that when I got close?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha figured he was thinking out loud but it had bothered him too.

"I don't know. If it was because you're human I don't understand why I could hold it being half. Let's face it Naraku probably hates half demon's more than humans. Plus the men that delivered it were human."

"That's true, but then again it may just be you." Inuyasha moved his arm to glare at Miroku. He held his hands up in defense. "What? If you hadn't interfered with Kikyou then he would have gotten the jewel back then right, instead he has to search for power any other way he can find it." All Inu could do was grunt, the past was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"I don't know. We'll let the lab do their fucking job, until we know what it is though you and anyone with less than half demon blood stays away from the warehouse." Miroku nodded as he stood up and walked to the door. "Hey, monk?"

"What, Inuyasha?"

"Give me your car keys, I rode the bike here." Inuyasha sat up to see violet eyes roll but Miroku threw his keys over anyways. "Take Sango home, let her change. I'll see both of you in a few hours at the hospital."

"How do you expect me to get her on a motorcycle?" Miroku asked looking dumbfounded.

"You get a chance to have her arms around your waist as she holds on to you for dear life, I figured you'd already have a plan made by know." Inuyasha swore there was almost a visible light bulb above his friend's head.

He opened the door, "Sango, my dearest. How would you like to go to your house and change your clothes?" Their voices faded as the door closed and they walked down the hall.

She had fucking pulled the stitches tight but at least Inuyasha wouldn't bleed around Kagome. Grabbing some gauze he gently began wrapping it around himself until he was certain it was secure.

When he got out back and into Miroku's car the dash lit up telling him it was two A.M., there was no if's and's or but's about it his ass needed to go home and sleep. Putting the car in drive Inu took off driving down the empty early morning Tokyo streets.

At the manor all the lights were off on the modern side that was the front of the house. Inuyasha parked Miroku's car in the garage and wondered through the darkened house until he reached the traditional panel door that marked the beginning of the old palace.

Taking a deep breath in he let the air out as he slid the door open. Everything was the same. No lights lit the passage ways but with demonic eyesight Inuyasha didn't need any light. Rin had seen to it that this part of the house didn't fall apart but from the smell of it only Rin and three maids had been in this part for a very long time.

After his mother and their father had been killed, Inuyasha left for the palace that belonged to his mother's family. She had restored the palace and grounds after Inuyasha gave her the land as a gift. Here in Tokyo Sesshomaru had built the new half that was the manor. Rin wouldn't allow this half destroyed telling both Inu's they didn't have to worry about it.

Inuyasha slid open door after door, memory after memory playing across his mind. In Rin's childhood room there were the hundreds of toys and gifts Sesshomaru had given her. The male had no idea how to show compassion then and thought objects would fill any voids. Rin was moved to a different room when that one was filled and slowly showed the ice lord how to care with nothing but himself.

Sliding another door open golden eyes could only stare in sadness. Their father's study was completely unchanged. Shelves of scrolls and tablets, candles half burnt away sitting in the lanterns around the room. His mother's sewing near the fireplace, the Kimono she had been making for Rin half-finished. The two were hardly ever apart once the great wars had ended. All Inuyasha had ever wanted was to love a mate the way his parents had loved each other.

Closing that door he moved on. Down the hall a few door from the study were the stairs to the second level. His old room was up there and Rin's comment about family history made him figure it was waiting.

As Inuyasha climbed the stairs and could tell he was right. The smell of clean sheets was thick in the hall coming from bedroom. Sliding the door open the first sight to greet him was the robe of the fire rat still on the mannequin across the room from the door. Inuyasha knew he didn't want to be bothered with any more memories so he ignored it and walked over to the futon, clean, new, and waiting for him on the floor. Sleep was quick and consuming when his head rested on the pillow.

"Inuyasha?" A soft voice called to him in the darkness of his mind. He had known the voice for centuries. Smells filled his nose, smells of oil lamps and wooden floors. "Inuyasha?" The voice called again. His tired mind couldn't place who she was. The place around him smelled so familiar but something was missing. The smell he loved the most wasn't there. Then he smelled the fresh sheets that smelled of modern materials. "Inuyasha?" The voice asked again patiently, but he knew her this time.

"What is it, Rin? I'm pretty sure I was having good dreams for once." Inuyasha said tired and annoyed.

"Well your royal crankiness, I thought you would like to know the doctor called saying Kagome asked to be released into Sango's care." Rin's voice held no humor, this was no ploy to wake him up. She was serious.

Inuyasha jumped up from the futon revealing he had slept in his boxers. He rushed for his pants only to realize they were gone. "Where the fuck are my clothes, Rin!?"

"Don't you dare try to use that gang boss voice with me." Rin said rising from her place on the floor before walking over to the new dresser he hadn't noticed. Quickly she threw a new pair of boxers, pants, and a shirt at him. "Dress and go change her mind. If you need me just call, I'm pregnant not handicapped I can help talk to her."

Inuyasha nodded thankfully as the servant waiting slid the door shut behind her. He was sure he had never dressed quicker in his life. In no time he was out the door feeling bad for the servant he nearly plowed over. He would talk to Rin about letting some traditions go when he had his mate safely in his home.

Miroku's car was still waiting for him and since the monk was getting ready to be on guard duty he saw no reason not to take the waiting vehicle. Trying to avoid an accident Inuyasha sped down the freeway before merging into morning traffic.

_What the fuck is she doing? I told her she was coming home with me._

_**If she was marked we wouldn't be having this problem.**_

**Or we'd be having more. She's most likely worried and confused.**

Inuyasha was more inclined to agree with his human side, at least he hoped that was all that was going on. In record time for morning traffic he reached the hospital. The nurses at the desk didn't bother him as he jogged passed them towards the suites.

Just like he was meant to find, there was Miroku with two more of their men standing outside of Kagome's door.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked stepping closer to Miroku. The violet eyed man didn't say a word just pointed towards the room door. "How long?"

"About twenty minutes. I had the doctor call the house when you didn't answer your cell." Miroku watched his friend look anxiously at the door.

Soon Sango came out. She was frowning about something and Inuyasha didn't like it one bit. He didn't like any of this one bit. Even if she didn't want him the safest place for her was his house end of story.

"She's not leaving with you, Sango." He said sternly walking passed her to the door.

Inuyasha cautiously walked into Kagome's hospital room. She sat on her bed in her street clothes her friend had brought her. The pale blue peasant top gently reflected the sunlight streaming through the window as Kagome stared out at the sprawling city.

"I had a talk with the guard you left, Shin I think his name was." Kagome said softly without turning around. "You've fought a spider demon for a long time, right? A spider who wears a baboon cloak."

Inuyasha could feel it, every question she was going to ask, every answer he was about to give would further shatter the calm his world had with Kagome. Still he knew he could only tell her the truth.

"Yes, there's a fucking spider I've tried to destroy for a long time now."

Silently Kagome nodded, she seemed to sense the same thing Inuyasha did but she couldn't not know. "How long ago was your first battle with him?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stared as he stepped around to look at her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were swimming with emotions that pulled at his heart. He had been right she had made her own conclusions but was asking him anyways. Why, he wasn't sure.

"How long ago, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded softly.

"Over five hundred and fifty years ago." Inuyasha answered solemnly never looking from her face.

Kagome began chewing on her bottom lip as she raised her eyebrows and nodded again. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks but she wouldn't let them, not while she still had things to ask.

"Have you fought with my family often battling this demon?"

Inuyasha sighed, he knew where this was going and he could see she was scared to come out with it. He was tempted to cut to the chase but he knew that chances were good, he'd just make it worse. Better to go along for the ride until she took them down that road.

"I have only fought with one family members of yours. My father had a few times before his death and my brother has in the past."

"But you only one?" Her voice was on edge, she could heard it so she knew he could hear it.

"Yea, Wench, just one." The wench comment did it. Instantly the fire was back in her eyes and the pools of emotions began to dry.

"Was that what you called her?" She demanded staring into his golden eyes.

"Come on, Kagome, I don't know what Shin told you but you've got shit twisted." Inuyasha defended.

"Shin didn't tell me SHIT about you and my ancestor, I'm smart enough to piece that puzzle together all by myself, thank you!" Inuyasha grimaced at her tone. He had clearly made it worse but he was sure he'd choke to death on his foot before she gave him a chance to pull it out. "Did you realize it when you rescued me the first time? Is that why you cared enough to help me as much as you did?" Kagome stood up and walked to the window looking over the city that seemed to be out to devour her.

"It's not like that at all-"

"Really? Then what the fuck is it like? 'Cause I'd love to know." Kagome said cutting off his words and holding him in silence with her torn expression. Then she asked the one thing he had hoped she wouldn't. "Do I look like her, Inuyasha? Can you see Kikyou when you look at me?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was nearly a whisper but she heard it. He was guilty and broken, and that was too much for her.

Kagome grabbed her purse and she walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going home with Sango. There's too much going on for me to deal with this too."

"What the fuck do you mean? I told you, you're coming to my place. They won't release you without my consent." Inuyasha growled as his eyes searched her face, he had known what she wanted but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"That is unless I tell you, no." Kagome said calmly as she opened the bathroom door.

Inuyasha felt frozen to the spot. Her words bounce around in his mind as the painful reality hit him. "Are you telling me, no?"

"You don't even know me, Inuyasha. I'm not Kikyou." Kagome looked into his deep golden eyes and then at his drooping ears. "You know, the funny thing is I have adored _you _since I was a small child listening to stories about_ your _battles. I'm not telling you no, I don't think I have it in me to do that. But I am telling you not now. I have to know you see me and not someone who is nothing more than the head of my family tree." The room drowned in silence as she shut the bathroom door. Each stood on the opposite sides trapped in their own broken hearts.

**A/N: There you have it. I was going to leave a tidbit about what Inuyasha is going to do to stop her or if he even can but I like this better. ****Thank you for reading and Thank you to all that review. I'm hoping you all read it and like it!**


	27. Rin's understanding

**A/N: I don't know how well the story is still going for all of you but I'm still having fun with it even though the postings have slowed. Hope everyone who reads this fic likes it as well. Please read and review. Thank you much!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter twenty-seven: Rin's understanding...

Inuyasha stood still as he watched Kagome shut the door. She was going to tell him no because she thought he only saw her as Kikyou. Well he could tell her one thing Kikyou never yelled at him like that or used that kind of language. No, he knew they were two different people, he wasn't so stupid to think they were the same. Problem was how the hell was he going to convince the stubborn Wench of that?

He shook his head, it didn't matter right now. Her safety mattered most right now. Pulling out his cell phone he called the only person he thought could help. The other line rang only twice before the soft expectant voice answered.

"Rin, I need you to come and talk to Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down on the bed in the room. She'd be damned if she thought he was going to leave so she could sneak out.

"Sessh will bring me in a matter of moments." Rin said with confidence before hanging up.

On the other side of the door Kagome could hear shuffling on her bed. She could tell Inuyasha had sat down after talking on the phone. The conversation had been so short and low she couldn't tell who he had called.

Kagome shook her head. _Does it matter who he called? No, what matters is that I get a chance to figure all this out._

Looking at the reflection in the mirror she scoffed at her thoughts. Of course she wanted to know who he had called instead of banging on the door and demanding she talk to him. Her reflection didn't help all she could do was question what she saw.

"Do I have the same eyes she had? Are our lips the same? I imagine she had the same black hair." Kagome spoke softly as her fingers gently traced the face she had always known now wondering if it had also been someone else's. He had been so silently, looked so guilty when she asked if he saw Kikyou in her.

Kagome felt empty as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn't fair! He was her hero, her potential mate, he should only see her! Looking around the bathroom she searched for something to throw. When she found nothing she started pounding her fist against the mirror in anger.

"You know if you break anything then I will have to have my mate replace it?" A soft joking voice called through the door.

Kagome looked confused for all of thirty seconds before it all clicked. "Rin?" She asked as she opened the door. Standing there in a bright orange tee shirt and dark blue jeans was the short, smiling mate of Sesshomaru. "RIN!" Kagome cried launching herself into the waiting arms of the other woman.

"Hello, Kagome. It's nice to see you awake." Rin smiled against the shoulder of the now sobbing woman in her arms. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kagome straightened up and sniffled before wiping her eyes. "That's why he called you, right?"

Rin smiled as if she was the keeper of a thousand secrets. "Listening to you is part of the reason, you listening to me is the other part." Rin gently pulled on Kagome's hand and lead her towards the door. "Let's go."

"Go? I thought Inuyasha wasn't going to let me go." Kagome asked confused as Rin gathered the things around the room.

"You told him no, didn't you?"

"For now, yea I did." Kagome said looking down at the titled floor under her feet.

"Then it's settled!" Rin cried out clapping her hands. "Jaken?"

Kagome turned to the opening door to see a small, green imp walk in with a scowl on his face.

"What can I do for you, Lady Rin?" He asked with a bow.

"Wow that sounded sincere." Kagome mumbled but not low enough it turned out.

"Silence, Human! I have nothing to prove to you!" The little imp yelled.

"Jaken, she is the one Inuyasha has picked for a mate and he is out there right now listening to how you speak to her." Rin said smiling at the frog man.

Kagome laughed when he turned an unhealthy shade of pale green as opposed to the dark green he had been. He didn't say anything more, simply gathered the things Rin held out for him and walked out of the room.

"Why is everyone so scared of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked unsure if she wanted that answer.

Rin squinted her eyes like she was looking into Kagome trying to see something. "I will answer questions like that but first you have to come with me."

What did she have to lose? She had already told the one person she knew she was in love with she wouldn't be with him right now, there was a crazy spider demon who had been murdering her family for generations after her and she had reawakened her powers with no clue how to use them. So why not go with Rin and play some Q and A?

"I need to make a phone call first." Kagome said digging in her purse. Before she could find her phone one appeared in her line of sight.

"Use mine. We aren't sure how close Naraku has been able to get to you." Rin handed the phone over then pointed to the still shredded couch. "That was one of his spies he had been able to plant on Sango, but we still can't figure how."

Kagome gulped nodding her understanding. Unlocking the keypad to the phone Rin handed her, she dialed the shrine phone. Worry filled her as she listened to the rings. If her phone was tapped wouldn't her mother's be as well?

"Hello?" Tarou's voice filled the line. Kagome smiled he sounded like he had been napping.

"Gramps, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything for my granddaughter, just name it." He said happy to hear her voice.

"I need Aunt Keade to come retrain me." Kagome said carefully. She didn't want to hurt her gramps feelings but he had told her, Keade had the active powers. That's what she needed.

"Will you be coming home to the shrine?" Tarou asked hopefully.

"No. Send her to a club near the district called The Half Demon. She can ask for Inuyasha there, I'm sure he will know how to get her to me." Kagome said seriously looking at Rin who only smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"What I'm sure of is I need to talk to your sister and that I love you all. I've gotta go Gramps." Kagome said sadly.

"Alright, I'll send her to your Inuyasha. Good luck, Kagome."

With that both hung up and Kagome handed the phone back to Rin. Nodding and smiling Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and out the door they bound. The nurse simply waved as Rin skipped in front of the confused woman she was dragging out of the hospital.

"Don't we have to check me out?" Kagome asked the skipping woman in front of her.

"I hate paper work, someone else will do it." Rin smiled at the nurses behind the front desk as the two stepped out into the bright light of eleven A.M.

A long black limo sat there in front of the hospital. "How did you get here so fast in a limo? Inuyasha didn't call that long ago." Kagome asked as Miroku appeared opening the door with his usual bright smile.

Rin laughed and pointed to the grass at the end of the parking lot. There Kagome saw the imp next to a large two-headed dragon.

"I can only ride Ah-Un for a month so I thought I'd do it before Sessh forbids it."

Kagome frowned at the phrasing as she climbed in followed by Rin. The brunette spoke to Miroku before he closed the door and signaled the driver they were ready.

"I grew up in a different time from this one. Things modern woman wouldn't consider allowing men to control I see no sense in fighting with them about. Well my mate anyways. I boss Inuyasha around all the time."

Rin settled in her seat and looked at Kagome. The woman across from her was young as modern woman go when thinking about settling down. Sesshomaru had explained a little about Inuyasha's past to her when they found out about Kagome but to know what all was going on with the girl she'd have to get her to talk.

"So, would you tell me why you said no?"

Kagome smiled sadly as she looked out the window to the passing city. Everything was the same, still everything was different. Maybe that's what he saw in her, someone who was the same only different.

"What do you know of Kikyou?"

Rin shrugged, "Not much. I was only a child when Inuyasha returned to the West claiming a broken heart on the account of some priestess. After a few weeks I heard the name Kikyou spoken between Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. Sesshomaru found me and scolded my eaves dropping declaring it something lowly humans do. Slowly Inuyasha covered his hurt and the woman was never spoke of again."

Kagome frowned, if he loved her and wanted to mate her wouldn't more have been said or done?

Rin silently watched Kagome battle her thoughts so she decided she would talk until the other woman picked a question she wanted answered.

"Inuyasha took on more military tasks around the West. He wasn't seen home often, much to his mother's sorrow. The years passed us by swiftly and when I was grown I became mate to Lord Sesshomaru and by then Inuyasha had calmed down enough to stay home during peace times."

Kagome looked at the young woman in front of her. The demonic classes she had taken in high school and the ones Sango made her take in college told her that Rin didn't look much older than she would have when she mated a demon as strong as Sesshomaru. Kikyou had met Inuyasha some five hundred and fifty years ago so if Rin was a child when Inuyasha returned from Kikyou leaving him, she was...Kagome couldn't stop the wide-eyed look she gave the other woman who only giggled in return.

"I know, I'm old but don't call me that please."

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said blinking to control her facial expressions. "How did you end up with Sesshomaru if you were only a child when Inuyasha got dumped by Kikyou?"

Rin laughed shaking her head. "I think a canceled mating hurts a bit more than being dumped but that will work for now. Well, maybe two years or so before Inuyasha left, he and Sessh got into a big fight over the sword Inuyasha carries. My understanding is Sessh thought he should have been given that sword being the elder brother but their father thought different. He gave Sesshomaru that swords twin called Tenseiga. Unlike the Tessaiga that can take the lives, the Tenseiga can restore life. My lord saw no reason for such a sword to even exist. So in his wisdom Inu no Tashio sent Sesshomaru on a quest to discover the value of life and understand his sword." Rin smiled softly out the window seeing a world Kagome never would, a world long since covered in stone, metal and glass. "I met him on that journey. He was resting from an injury. I offered him food that he rejected rudely but I came back anyways. He needed a friend and I needed an escape from the hard life I had in the village."

Kagome smiled softly at Rin as the other woman grew silent, washed away with the memories she spoke of. "It sounds like a nice way to meet. I mean me and Inuyasha have horrible moments that plague us already."

Rin turned to the young woman in the car and smiled a sad smile. "Demons came to my village. They had been there while I was off in the forest trying to befriend the beautiful demon I had found there. Demons then were not like demons now. Even being near Sesshomaru should have frightened me but for some reason it didn't. Fear is what I got upon returning to my home. Wolf demons were passing through. Unlike your friend Ayame, these ate humans...nothing else. They killed everyone in my village and when they spotted me, I ran but it didn't make a difference. I was caught and killed. My only grace was they had eaten their fill on the people I had known and had no room in their bellies for me." Kagome stared at the women before her in shock. Rin simply nodded her head. "Yes, I died when I was a young child. A few hours after my death Sesshomaru was resuming his travels. Fate lead him to my body and for some reason he decided to test his sword on me. My life was restored to me and I followed my lord in his journey back to the West."

"So, you died...and were brought back?" Kagome knew of magic from her newly recovered memories but returning from the dead! That was something far beyond her, that much she knew.

"Yes, Kagome. That is one of the reason's Sesshomaru protects me the way he does. As the human mate, he would survive my death but he doesn't want to know the pain that would bring." Rin tapped on the window which was followed by the car turning a different direction. "Ok, I've told you my story. I know you and Inuyasha's story. How about you ask me some of those questions you've been saving up."

I laughed at Rin's forwardness. Questions I've wanted to ask, hmm. So much had happened I wasn't sure what to start with. She knew little of Kikyou so no reason to ask things she couldn't answer. Maybe his past wasn't what I should be looking at anyways.

"How much do you know about the Higurashi family past or present?" Kagome blurted out the question before she could think if she really wanted to know the answer Rin might give.

Rin must have known that, because she smiled gently as she turned to face Kagome. "Your family has always been one of great strength and unselfish power. What I do know about when Kikyou and her husband were alive is that they fought with well-respected demon slayers for a living. What I know, because of Izayoi, is that when Yasha Higurashi moved a small family of slayers moved with him. A father along with his daughter and young son. Yasha and the daughter were married which was why the family followed.

"From time to time Inu no Tashio would seek out those from the slayer and Higurashi lines to help in battles he would fight. In time a common enemy between the houses grew powerful. The spider demon named Naraku. Naraku grew strong enough to gather followers to him. There was even a demoness left her high rank in the Western court to join the spider." Rin had the look of guilt on her face but didn't stop long enough for me to ask her about it. "Kagura, the wind sorceress has fought for him for many centuries now but I believe that she has put her stock in you to set her free." Rin's smile lit up the small area we sat in as she spoke those words.

Kagome choked a little on the air she was breathing. "Why would someone on Naraku's side put stock in me? What can I possibly do to help?"

"Kagura has been giving information to my Lord since the murders of Inu no Tashio and Izayoi. He believes I don't know but some human things don't slip away. Like eavesdropping for example." She said with a wink.

"Murders?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but too know more you have to ask Inuyasha. After all they were his parents."

Kagome couldn't stop the sigh her mouth released into the small area. It was sadder than she thought it would be. "If he is ever willing to talk to me again." Rin gave me a questioning look so Kagome barreled on. "You said dumped was not the same, demons saw it a bit more heartbreaking." Kagome swallowed the lump trying to form in her throat as she stared out the window not really seeing a thing. "I told him that I believed he didn't care for me because he saw me as Kik...Kikyou. When I told him I was leaving with Sango he reminded me of the laws that potential mates fall under so I reminded him of the one way I was exempt."

"Did you mean it?" Rin's voice asked calmly with a sweetness that made me blink before my mind would take the words in.

"No, I didn't mean it. I want to say yes more than anything." Kagome looked down at her hands a bit embarrassed about what she was going to say next. "I guess I've been a little in love with him since I was a child. I never knew his name but every battle story dad and gramps told me was special."

"I see."

There was something hidden in that all-knowing 'I see' that made the embarrassment fade and drew Kagome's eyes go back to Rin. She sat there with the kind of smile Kagome's mother use to give when Kagome missed something obvious. "What do you see, Rin?"

"I see why you would worry knowing he had loved your ancestor once, thinking he only sees his lost love in you. But I can also see that part of you only sees the half demon hero from your childhood stories." Tapping on the window again the driver turned and slowed a little before stopping. "Am I wrong to assume that you were told the hero was an Inu-hanyou and when you were rescued his name gave you a reminder of the stories you hold dear?"

"Uh...well..." Was she right? Had Kagome fallen for him on the simple hope that he was like the demon from her father's stories? Did the feelings grow when she knew the truth? Was Kagome so hypocritical that she didn't see him just like she thought he didn't see her?

By the time Kagome's musing was done she realized the driver had opened the door and Rin had stepped out. Kagome quickly followed suit only to be stopped in her tracks. They were at the shrine, as in the shrine her family had owned for generations. How had she missed that on the drive?

"Are you coming, Kagome?" Rin called from half way up the stairs.

At first Kagome went slowly. The doctor had removed the cast early in the morning declaring the break healed but Kagome didn't want to aggravate it. However it didn't take long to find herself taking two stairs at a time. Kagome reached the top only slightly breathless. She knew she shouldn't have been able to do that having had broken ribs only days ago but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Rin was looking around the grounds with a fond smile on her face. "Sesshomaru and I came here years ago before the stones were laid. We filled out a prayer that one day the world would accept half demons enough that we could have a child who wouldn't suffer as Inuyasha had." She walked to the Goshinkobu and looked at the other prayers that hung from the days visitors. "The world is not as accepting as we had hoped but the kami decided now was the time." Gently she placed her hand on her stomach as a tear rolled down her cheek.

It hadn't occurred to Kagome that Rin and Sesshomaru had no children. She was amazed that they had been able to wait so long to have one.

"Congratulations." Kagome said softly as she placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Thank you." The other woman said wiping the water from her cheek.

Kagome looked at the great tree before them, at the scar that marred the trunk for centuries. Without thinking about it her hand came up and touch the place she knew Inuyasha had slashed away when Kikyou told him about her feelings. Pulling her hand away Kagome formed a fist and held it close to her chest. Rin was right for about one thing, for years she had been in love with the idea of a hero that would come and save her. Kagome realized feelings for Inuyasha grew off of that, she could admit that to herself, but what else could they have grown from? But she wanted to be fair to them and find out, hopefully Inuyasha would feel the same.

"Would you like to formally meet my family?" Kagome asked as she looped Rin's arm around her own.

"I would be delighted." Rin giggled as she lead them in a skipping spree all the way to the door. "Have to do that kind of stuff while I still can." The women laughed loudly as they walked through the sliding door.

On the other side of town Inuyasha had just finished filling out Kagome's paper work. Since she had only said 'no' in private to him and he wasn't announcing that, as far as the hospital was concerned she still feel under Inuyasha's responsibilities. Tying a red bandana back in place over his ears he walked through the waiting room. The news was playing off in the far corner on low but the announcement still caught his attention.

_Twenty women possibly more missing from several clubs last night near the warehouse district. Is this another abduction spree like we saw last year? _

_The list released of clubs so far reads as follows:_

_Birds of Paradise_

__Fire Bird__

_Half Demon_

_Hell Painter_

_Kouryouu_

_Mistress Centipede_

_Mushin's_

_Stay tuned for more updates on this story as it progresses._

Well that wasn't fucking good. His club had made the list, with Hobo snooping around shit was about to get worse. He didn't need a gut feeling to tell him that. What they needed was a plan!

Walking out of the hospital with new purpose he dialed Shippou and had the runt connect him to Miroku and Kouga.

"Has everyone caught the news?" Inuyasha asked as he fixed the bluetooth connection to the helmet he hardly wore. It had been lucky Miroku had used the bike 'cause he was fair certain the helmet had been with the monk anyways.

"I caught it this morning before leaving Ayame's place. She's worried that the cops will drag us all in." Kouga's voice echoed around the helmet as Inuyasha fired up the bike.

"Me and Sango saw in the waiting room before we left the hospital. I was also able to over here a call she got from the Slayer's Head Quarters."

"Fuck that's not good!" Shippou said his voice full of worry. But Inuyasha had been given a rare stroke of genius when Kouga said he had left Ayame's.

"I've got a plan. Kouga, are you and Ayame mated yet?"

Kouga was a bit thrown by the General's sudden interest in his personal life but they had way more to lose right now than a little privacy. "No, we have been talking things over. She's my future mate, has been for a long time, so it'll happen sooner or later. Why?"

"You, Kouga Wolfe, upstanding leader of the demon wolf tribe will be renting out my club to throw a surprise party for your future mate, Ayame, granddaughter for the northern tribes leader." Inuyasha announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The other three on the phone were silent however wondering if the stress had finally gotten to Inuyasha.

"Umm...how does that get us out from under suspicion?" Miroku asked carefully.

"We were not seen for a good amount of time last night. All three of us. The members were told all missing were on errands and we were in a meeting. This solves both problems. Shippou, I need five top demon party everything to show up at the club in an hour. Make it a personal request from Lord Inuyasha Taisho."

Inuyasha nodded silently to himself. This plan would work, it had to.

"I'll have it done in five." Shippou said disconnecting from the call.

"Boss, there's a big problem that just walked through the door down here and he's heading straight for me." Miroku said.

_"Miroku Mushin? We'd like you to come with us. There are a few questions I have for you."_

Inuyasha didn't need to be there to know whose voice was there next to Miroku. "Tell him you aren't saying a thing until your lawyer arrives. Ask him to step into the office for privacy."

"Understood." Was all Miroku said before hanging up.

"Change at the club, Kouga. We have to look the part to get this cop off our fucking backs." Inuyasha and Kouga hung up as the motorcycle sped down the highway.

Miroku smiled brightly at the detective who seemed to have an equally bright smile. Members of the gang milled about the club in their secondary positions as staff. They all seemed curious about what the cops could want with their second.

"As you can see officers we are quiet busy down here how would it be to take this to a more private setting? My boss was just on the phone and has offered his office for just such the occasion." Miroku smiled again gesturing the two in front of him towards the stair case.

"How considerate of him." The female said as she allowed her eyes to roam the interior of the club surrounding her.

"After you, Mr. Mushin." Detective Houjou advised. Miroku briskly turned on his heels and lead the way.

The three made their way up to the second level and then to one of the doors marked 'Employees Only'. As when Sango and Kagome followed him he made no attempts to hide how the security pad worked.

"That's some pretty top-level security for a night club." The female detective scoffed.

"Ah, yes, another beautiful woman made the same observation. As I told her, if you ran a night club under businesses that handled millions of other people's money wouldn't you want the best there was?" Miroku opened the door and gestured for the police to enter ahead of him when they politely refused he stepped inside holding the door for them. Once they were all in he locked the door same as last time. "Onwards and upwards!" He declared as he passed them both to walk up the stairs.

"Houjou, are you sure this is the suspect?" The woman whispered as they followed a safe distance behind Miroku.

The male detective nodded, "Yea, this is the guy. He is the person last seen with half of the women missing from this club. That's reason enough to question him."

In a room barely lit from the sunlight fighting against the tinted office windows, the twins watched with satisfaction as part of their plan fell into place. Kanna's mirror followed the human detectives as they followed the human friend of their half-breed problem. Soon the wolf and half-breed would be too busy to see them coming. It was now about watching for the perfect moment then they would gain the upper hand against the arrogant older spider.

**A/N: It will be a few weeks before I'm back. Sorry but the schedule is filling up fast! I hope everyone enjoys how it's going. Please read and review lol.**


	28. Scheming things

**A/N: Here we go! Hope you all enjoy :) Please read and review I love opinions!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 28: Scheming things...

Miroku walked down the hall with all the confidence in the world even though his mind was scrambling. The two detectives were steps behind him whispering about things he couldn't hear. Never before in his life had he wished for Inuyasha's hearing like he did right in those moments.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door but same as before they insisted that he go first.

Miroku plastered on the best smile he could and lead the way. He was glad his back was to them when he saw the blood stained couch from Inuyasha last night. That was sure to bring up an onslaught of question he was not happy to have to answer.

"Is there anything I can have brought up for the two of you?" He asked in a delightful voice hoping to draw their attention from the massive blood stain on the couch.

"No, thank you." The female said politely as she looked around the room.

Miroku squinted as he looked at her. She hadn't been in the club or at the crime scene, in fact Houjou hadn't introduced her at all.

"I'm sorry, Detective, I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because we haven't said it." She smiled delicately in his direction before turning her attention to the blood stained couch.

"Mr. Mushin, I have been wondering are you related to the owners of the night club Mushin's? You know, another one of the clubs that women went missing from." Detective Houjou asked as he walked over to the couch. Not even trying to hide it he reached down and wiped his fingers over the mostly dried blood.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Yes, I am the nephew of the owner."

Akitoki straightened up and looked at the man standing across the office from him. He wasn't sure if Miroku realized how much of a suspect he was making himself but the detective wasn't about to correct him.

"How is it you work here at the Half Demon instead of your family's business? Or do you for work both and share Mr. Taisho's secrets with your uncle?"

Miroku couldn't stop himself he laughed outright at the detective. "First, only an idiot would try to cross a half demon in such a way. Second, that side of my family hasn't had anything to do with me for years. So, yea I work at my biological family's competition and no I don't share Mr. Taisho's secrets with ANYONE."

Miroku calmly walked to a short filing cabinet that rested on the far wall across from the desk. It took all of two seconds for him to find his contract and pull it from the other files. Laying it on the desk he gestured for the detectives to take a look.

"A non-disclosure agreement?" The female detective looked at the dark-haired man questioningly. She had read up on the district cases and the activity Houjou had documented as questionable movements by Inuyasha Taisho. This document only casted more shadows for her rather than light.

"Covered his bases well didn't he." Akitoki said not hiding the disappointment in his voice as he flipped through the pages. "So, you can't tell me a thing about the blood on the couch or where you and your boss disappeared to last night."

"Not without breeching my employment contract. Until I have a lawyer on my side telling me I can reveal information, it's not happening." Miroku said walking to the wall of glass looking. Hopefully he scanned the small work crowd on the floor hoping to spot his boss. However luck was not on his side.

"So, Mr. Mushin, we have reports that you are quit the ladies man." Detective Houjou said as he walked to the glass as well. "How many dates would you say you go on a week?"

"I fail to see how my personal life is relevant." It was a trap Miroku could see that but what the detective was trying to trap him into saying he wasn't sure.

"Humor me." Houjou said turning to the other man with a smile.

Miroku shrugged, "Lately I have only been on two dates." He gave a smile back to Akitoki. "With the same woman."

"Ms. Tanji, I assume."

"Yes, the lovely Sango has been the only woman for me."

"Well, it's funny you say that." Houjou looked over his shoulder to the other detective. He gave her a nod, she pulled a manilla folder from her bag and handed it to her partner. "Let me show you something."

Miroku narrowed his violet eyes at the man next to him. Houjou turned and walked towards the desk, cautiously Miroku followed. Both detectives stood still watching the monk as he flipped open the file. On top was a picture of an attractive brunette, she rang vaguely familiar to him but since he couldn't place her he flipped the page over. The next page was a woman who could have been the first one's sister. As he turned the pictures over he found it was the same with all the women. Twenty women with the same shade of brown eyes and brunette hair. All of their hair was shoulder length or more and they were generally the same height, close to five' seven".

Houjou gently laid a picture of Sango down on the desk next to the women. Miroku was shocked! They looked like Sango, that was why they rang familiar. His mind was so wrapped in the information in front of him he hardly registered the sound of the office elevator opening.

"Not a word, Miroku." Inuyasha's voice cut through the other man's fog.

Inuyasha watched as his friend lifted violet eyes filled with horror and worry. Inu had asked Shippou to link the office camera to his phone so he could watch the detectives as he changed.

It was clear to the hanyou that after they realized Miroku wasn't going to talk they moved on to trying to shock him. If he had been a minute slower it might have worked.

"Mr. Taisho, what a pleasure as always." Detective Houjou greeted his usual smile in place.

"Detective Hobo, to what do I owe this visit." Inuyasha said as he stepped closer to Miroku. After getting a better look at the pictures he understood why Miroku looked so worried. "Did you come here to warn us that Sango might be in danger?"

"It's Houjou, but you already know that and no I didn't come here out of worry for Ms. Tanji." Akitoki walked around the desk to stand close to the other detective as he took in the appearance of the hanyou. He looked similar to how he had the night he threw Houjou out of the club. Fitted suit, open with the under vest exposed, no tie just pocket handkerchief, silver hair pulled into a high pony tail. All in all a very professional look but Houjou wasn't fooled, this demon was a thug and he was going to prove it.

"Then what is your reason for being here?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the two in his office.

"We have some questions for you and Mr. Mushin." The female detective said with a smile.

"I believe that my lawyer is on the way. But I see no harm in answer a few questions." Inuyasha nodded to Miroku who stood up and walked to one of the gold chairs in the office. "Sit, please." Inuyasha gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho." The female said sitting but Houjou remained standing looking from one person to another.

"Can you tell us about the blood on the couch, Inuyasha." Houjou said staring at the half demon.

The hanyou smirked as he looked at the couch. His ears could already pick up Kouga and Shippou coming up the stairs. And really who was he to not poke at Houjou a little bit.

"The blood is mine. It's from my meeting last night, the one Miroku couldn't talk to you about."

Akitoki raised an eyebrow at the calm demeanor Inuyasha had. "What kind of meeting could you have had that would cause that much blood loss?"

"Clearly you've never tried to do business with a wolf demon." Perfectly time Kouga burst through the door with Shippou on his heels.

"Mutt-face! I want to know what the fuck you plan to do for my future mates party! The runt here says the cost for closing the club saturday is more than the price I offered so you are backing out!" Kouga bellowed as he crossed the room ignoring the police. He slammed his fists down on the desk glaring at the dog demon behind it, "I thought we sorted all this out last night?" Kouga yelled pointed to the couch.

"Mr. Wolfe, can't you see I have company? Shippou can handle all the details about rescheduling for a different day." Inuyasha said on script pointing to Shippou who now had everyone's attention.

"If I wanted to deal with a kit I would have gone somewhere else! I thought that the Great General's son was someone I'd want to do business with but I guess it's the human blood making you shifty, huh?" Kouga knew it was pushing the line, hell he had damn near snapped the fucker in half. Calling Inuyasha Mutt and that stupid shit was one thing but pointing out his mother's blood as a weakness wasn't something the hanyou handled well.

Shippou knew everything about this plan was on the verge of collapsing as Inuyasha started growling at Kouga. But the real problem was as the dog demon started to stand up the cops moved their hands to their guns.

"Boss?" Shippou called firm enough to grab his father's attention but not firm enough to be questioning his authority. "The party planners just left messages." He said looking down at the phone in his clawed hand. "They are at the front of the club." Shippou had to admit he was relieved that the planners had beat the lawyer.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and straightened his suit as he glared at Kouga. "Detective Houjou, I believe your questions will have to wait for another time. My workers have jobs to do and as you can see I have a very unsatisfied client."

Houjou looked from one body to the next in the room trying to decipher what had just gone down here, he vaguely recognized the wolf as being the one that had asked him to leave when he had sat with Ms. Higurashi. Then he realized that the kit was just that, a young kit. "Inuyasha would you care to explain the employment of a minor demon in your night club. One who is young enough to be in school yet isn't."

"Of course, Detective. I assume you've read up on some demon laws since we had our lesson at the hospital?" Houjou gave a small nod and Inuyasha smirked. "Then you are fully aware that demons may employ their family and pull them from school as they see fit."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain a fox kit working for a dog demon." The female chimed in earning a brief glare from the dog demon.

"He's my son." Inuyasha said calmly. Miroku and Kouga however where fighting to hold on to their own calm at the new information. "He's adopted of course centuries ago but we have all the documents. Now, I need Miroku on the floor to deal with the party planners and I have a the leader of a wolf tribe to speak with privately. If there are no charges, my lawyer will contact you about us coming to the station this evening to answer your more relevant questions."

Houjou was in a form of shock trying to process the hanyou in front of him, the one he was trying to find guilty of a huge list of horrific crimes had a son. Not just a son, a son that was adopted and another race of demon. That went against everything he thought about this thug of a demon, but the more he thought about it the more familiar the kit was. They had seen him just the other day on the back of Inuyasha's bike when they staked out the club.

The female detective agreed to the terms and lead her silent partner out of the office. She wasn't sure what he had hoped to learn about the Taisho's on their little visit but she knew none of what they learned was it. On the way down the hall from the office they were met by a dog demoness. She held the door for the two detectives. The female detective couldn't help staring as they walked past her. The demoness wore a pale purple business suit, tailored perfectly to her body. Her hair was white and pulled into two long pigtails at the back of her head. In the center of her forehead was a purple crescent moon and each cheek had a magenta stripe on them.

Something about her rang familiar enough to pull Houjou from his mental musing. He extended his hand to her which she looked at with icy golden eyes until he pulled it away. "I am Detective Houjou, ma'am, and would it be safe to assume that you are MS. Taisho?"

Before the demoness could answer the other detective chimed in giving her partner a questioning look. "I thought Mrs. Taisho passed with her husband?"

"That was the second Mrs. Taisho, Inuyasha's mother. Saying passed makes it sound so peaceful, I assure you it wasn't. I am Inukimi Taisho, mother to Sesshomaru and lawyer to both of the pups." She pulled a card from her pocket with delicate fingers and handed it to Detective Houjou. "I suggest you get all of your ducks in a row because if you have even one out of place I will devour you and your precinct."

That being said she not so casually shooed them through the door way, shutting and locking it with her essence behind them.

"Lovely family." The woman mutter as she followed Houjou to the front of the club.

"Wait until you meet Sesshomaru Taisho. Those two will seem delightful." Akitoki replied. As they reached the front of the club. He took note of Miroku's presence with five very well dressed demons. At least three of them he recognized from their T.V. ads for their party planning services. "We need a check on this Wolfe and Shippou."

"Do you think he lied about the kit being his?"

"No just the opposite. I believe that he was totally serious and that makes me worry for the kit's safety." Houjou said as they exited the club.

The woman shifted her eyes to the ground and bit gently on her dark pink lip. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Houjou but he let it go until they reached the car and her body language hadn't changed.

"What?"

"Well, it seems to me like you are looking for more than what's really there with this Inuyasha Taisho."

"What do you mean by that?" Akitoki asked climbing into the car.

"Everything I have seen so far seems on the up and up. Even that Miroku guy. I mean did you see his reaction when you laid his girlfriend's picture next to the others? He was genuinely terrified for her."

"Or a good actor." Houjou said putting the car in drive.

"Now you've lost me. He didn't seem to be acting." She said buckling her seat belt.

"The wolf and Mr. Mushin worked very hard to control their reactions to the news of Shippou's relationship to Inuyasha. I don't know how long they've known him but they didn't know that Inuyasha had adopted the fox." Akitoki merged into traffic and made their way to a few other clubs around the warehouse district.

In his colossal of office in the down town building of Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. Naraku glared out the window at the traffic below. The dark furnishings did nothing to sooth his mood as he began pacing about the open space again. The woman, Sango, was due back after lunch. He planned on questioning her on the condition and placement of Kagome at that time. Until then he tried to focusing on other matters but having the power he truly desired so close yet so far was distracting

"Kana." He called calmly to the shadows.

As if appearing from the air itself, the pale girl materialized and walked to her employer. "Yes, Naraku." Her hollow voice was soothing in that familiar unattached way he desired.

"The shipment, how did things fair?" Naraku's red gaze scanned the city that sprawled before him in the rise and fall of monumental buildings of gray steel and dark glass. Cold and uncaring structures, that was what the world had filled itself with over the centuries. His eyes looked for nothing and saw even less.

"As you were told a night trade proved foolish. The twins were attacked and the human suppliers killed." Holding up her mirror Kana showed Inuyasha slicing a man in two on his way to Hakudoushi. "Three crates were lost to them."

Naraku did nothing but smile at the image of Inuyasha's confused face as the little conniving spiders floated away. It was better than he had planned the twins had held on to one of the crates and that fucking half-breed and wolf held the rest. All that was left was Kagura and the surviving skin traders. Everything would be cleaned up and he could take the power from Kagome with no interference.

"Show me Ms. Higurashi." Naraku calmly demanded.

Kana lifted her mirror once again but no image came. Naraku was surprised when her pale brow furrowed slightly as she looked at her mirror. "She's hidden by spiritual power. I believe she is on truly holy ground."

That was all Naraku needed. The only truly holy ground left in the area was four shrines and two mountain temples. She had no reason to be in the mountains but a shrine...well one of the holiest was where her family lived.

"Send Kagura to the Sunset shrine."

With those simple orders Kana bowed and left Naraku to continue his silent planning.

Kagura was once again in the damp, earth smelling underground hideout of the remaining members of the band of seven. Four of the five remaining men were bickering with each other about how to get revenge for the deaths of the giant and cyborg. Kagura could have cared less so when her phone registered a voicemail she didn't waste the opportunity to get some space from the smelly men.

Outside the sun was reaching the midway point in the sky. The wind sorceress couldn't help but find it depressing that she had spent so much time down in the dark with those filthy skin traders. The leader wouldn't stop staring at her with the most disturbing look in his eyes.

"Fucking skin traders." Kagura mumbled as she dialed her voicemail box. Her red eyes rolled around in her head as Akago's voice crawled across the line.

"Have the humans at pier 35 in an hour or their shipment will be disposed of."

The message was short and clear then nothing but a dead line. Kagura looked to the sky as she hung up her cell. Above her gulls floated carelessly on a breeze she couldn't feel as she stood on the ground. She envied the birds as they spread their wings and glided on the air currents. The longing for that freedom was almost suffocating. Slowly she raised her hand to the pace in her chest that held her heart, but there was no beat beneath her hand.

"It must be wonderful." A smooth male voice called from behind her.

Kagura dropped her hand and turned around to face Bankotsu. "What must be wonderful?"

Gesturing to the birds she had been watching he continued, "Too fly without hinderance."

Choosing not to indulge his taunting she pulled her phone out to see if there was anything else she missed underground. "There is a shipment for you at pier 35. If you aren't there in an hour the twins will destroy it."

The ocean blue eyes looking at her sparkled with disturbing delight. "Time to see how we work." He licked his bottom lip in excitement and turned back into the container.

Kagura sneered at the thought of having to witness whatever it was they considered to be work. Just as she was about to trudge back into the dark depths of the earth when Kana's presence caught her attention.

"Naraku worried I can't look after these stupid humans?" Kagura asked sarcastically as the pale girl stepped out from between two containers.

"No, there is a job for you at Sunset shrine." Kana's hollow voice answered back then she turned and vanished between the same containers.

Kagura was staring at the spot the younger demoness had been when she heard the voices of the annoying skin traders. Bankotsu and the other three emerged laughing and joking about the things she didn't care to hear about. What they did was nothing new to the world and it was not something new to her but she still found it foul.

Suddenly a black cargo van pulled up next to her and Suikotsu climbed out to walk around the vehicle. He was dress in regular dock worker clothing instead of one of those suits he used for the detective work. His hungry eyes raked over Kagura who was still dressed in her blouse and business skirt.

Suikotsu smiled villainiously towards her as she rolled her blood-red eyes at him. "Ready for a front row seat?" He asked stepping up beside her.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him in disgust as she plucked a feather from her hair. "Actually, I've been given another assignment." With that she threw the feather in the air transforming it into a giant feather able to carry her on the breeze. "Hope you boys can handle the twins on your own." She called as her sky boat carried her away.

"Forget about her, we have to get to pier 35 or those demon brats will destroy the shipment." Bankotsu said as he passed the taller man.

Suikotsu nodded and walked back around to climb in the van. The other men climbed in the back and the five of them took off. At the front gate to Banryu, two jumped out. Around the back of the office was the white van they usually used to collect women. After the little bitch had ruined their business they used it for the company, now it was the perfect cover, fitting in around the port as another transport vehicle. Once the other two pulled around front Suikotsu turn the black van on to the port road and the band of seven caravaned to pier 35 to pick up their merchandise.

Hakudoushi and his brother sat passively inside the only warehouse that sat at pier 35. Akago had been entertaining them by taking control of a few different women at a time just to watch the others react with fear. Fear of what he could do, fear of not knowing if it had already been done to them, fear of not knowing if they were next. The twins allowed them to stay clustered close to each other in one of the corners. Everyone of them was confused on how they had ended up out of the clubs they had been in and how they ended up in the custody of demons.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching them become scared?" The cold voice of a woman called through the warehouse as her heels echoed on the bare concrete floors. Walking over to the long table and few chairs where the twins sat she dropped her jean clad butt down on the closest seat.

"Tsubaki, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Hakudoushi asked with a smirk.

"There is the matter of the second half of my payment." Her dark blue eyes stared intensely at the cold lavender eyes in front of her. Slowly materializing around her neck was a pale serpent that hissed at the air before slithering down it's host body to vanish again as it blended against the grey floor.

"What is it you plan on doing?" Hakudoushi asked only slightly amused.

Next sound heard was one of the women crying out in surprise as she gripped her ankle. Then another and another until ten of the twenty women were rubbing at some invisible wound. Suddenly all ten slumped over as if they had fainted.

"Well, like I said I want the other half of my payment or I'll take half of the delivery." The woman's ruby lips smiled cruelly at the twins in front of her.

"Give the witch her money so we can get on with this shit!" A deep voice echoed across the space causing some of the women to yelp in surprise and other's to cling tighter to each other. Bankotsu stepped into the light smiling at the cluster of women as he signaled his men to check them out.

"Where is Kagura?" Hakudoushi asked surveying the new arrivals. "Were your men impatient?"

Bankotsu laughed at the thought. "Soon maybe but for now she was given another assignment." His ocean blue gaze traveled over to the woman sitting in the chair. "But I have time for you if you don't release the other half of my merchandise."

"What a charmer." Tsubaki spat as she turned her eyes back to the twins. Before she could react a strong hand was in her hair lengthening her neck for the tip of the blade that now rested there.

"I can be quit charming." His deep voice crawled across her skin as his blade pressed in a thin line down her neck.

"Fine." She snapped her fingers but instead of the girls awakening her familiar flew towards Bankotsu. Before reaching the unsuspecting man the beast was sliced in half suddenly. Tsubaki's eyes grew wide as she spotted the very feminine man holding a sword ten feet away from her pet. "How-" She started to ask but her words were cut short by pressure from the blade at her throat.

"Your life wasn't enough of a trade?" Bankotsu mocked from behind her pressing the tip enough to split the skin and draw a small amount of blood. The blood ran down the blade melting it like acid would. "What the fuck!" The skin trader shouted dropping the hilt before the acid blood could reach his hand.

"The deal was twenty woman of a specific type with at least a few of them having been seen with that stupid monk for twenty thousand dollars, not for my life." Tsubaki stood and the slumping women stood with her. "My curses are not something they can be set free of by anyone other than me." Smiling at the twins she reached up to her shoulder stroking the familiar who appeared there whole again.

"Fucking witches." Muttered Suikotsu from the other side of the room.

Her dark blue eyes narrowed at him as one of the woman near by reached out and slapped him. "I am a priestess." Looking at Bankotsu and the twins she said, "If you don't want these women to walk down to the police station and spill everything they've learned about you all and any information I add about Naraku then you'll pony up my ten thousand."

Akago rolled his eyes to his brother. The whole thing had gone on long enough and he didn't understand why Hakudoushi had dragged it out like he had. Hakudoushi laughed as he threw an envelope to the black-haired woman. She counted it swiftly and smiled. Two snaps and the ten women collapsed. The men near them checked them over as well while the others women cried softly in pure terror.

"Let me know if you need my services again." Tsubaki called as her heels clicked against the floor on her way out.

"You work with some intense women." Bankotsu smiled evilly after the witch.

"Yes and you have such a way with them." Akago mocked as he sent strings out to the remaining ten that were whimpering on the floor. One small vibration along the lines and they fell into sleep like the others. "Easier for transport if they are all out cold. Bring your vehicles around back, there are garage doors there. That way there is no loading in broad daylight."

Suikotsu and Jaks looked to Bankotsu, when their boss nodded in agreement the two left for the vehicles. Renkotsu and Mukotsu stood silently next to the fallen women as they waited for their counter parts.

"So what is it you want for the women?" Bankotsu asked the twins. "It's not likely you want nothing."

"At this time we simply want you to report you got the women you needed. In about a week we will have more." Hakudoushi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why do they all look the same? We usually get a variety." Bankotsu asked curiously.

"It serves our purposes." Was the only answer he was given and the garage door opened in the back.

"Alright." The two shook hands as the vans drove closer. When the engines shut off Bankotsu walked over and began lifting women to place in the van. The skin traders didn't have to look at where the twins had been to know they were now gone. All business was finished and the demons had no reason to stay.

Renkotsu helped quietly load the women as he contemplated the usefulness of the two that had just been there.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far and to all of you who keep doing it! I love you all, you're wonderful!**


	29. Problems to solve

**A/N: Here we go!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 29: Problems to solve...

Flying away from the port area Kagura took in the small amount of time that was her's and her's alone. There was a job for her at the Sunset shrine, but she had no information about what that job was. Naraku was constantly sending her on missions that she wasn't meant to survive.

"Makes those fucking skin traders he hired fit right in." She mumbled to herself as the hill of the shrine came into view.

It was a mystery to her why the bastard didn't just kill her himself. It seemed like he got a sick satisfaction from sending her on life threatening missions knowing the chances of other's killing her were slim because of their contract.

Down at the shrine Kagome and Rin were finishing tea with Kagome's gramps. The old man still had things to say but Kagome was tired and wanted to go rest. Strategically working their way to the door Kagome called out last good-byes to the old man who she loved dearly. Stepping outside a shadow passed over head drawing Kagome's attention to the sky.

Something lage and vaguely boat-shaped passed over the shrine, almost in a circling manner. Then the two-headed dragon she had seen at the hospital appeared and one of the heads began spewing a blinding light from its mouth. Kagome was awe stuck as the boat in the sky floated out of the light's path, then what she could only describe as blades of wind whipped out towards the dragon.

"Kagura?" Rin whispered as she stepped from the house.

Kagome looked back at the other woman but her attention was soon drawn back to the battle over head. What she had thought to be a boat shone clear in the bright afternoon light as a feather. The dragon and demon upon the feather flew about trying to strike at one another. Brilliant light shone from one of the dragon's mouths as blades of wind sliced about.

"Ah-Un, please stop!" Rin called out loudly drawing attention to the two women on the ground.

Kagura looked at the shrine grounds below when she heard the voice knowing the dragon of Lord Sesshomaru would stop its attacks. There on the grounds of the shrine was the woman Kagome and Rin Taisho. She hadn't known the reason for Naraku to send her to the shrine but now she had a good idea about it. Sneering at the woman below her, Kagura turned her feather and flew back to the inner parts of Tokyo. There she would find the conniving bastard of a spider who had sent her there.

Kagome looked on curiously as the feather flew away and Ah-Un came to land next to Rin. "Why would she attack and then leave?"

"I don't know that she had attacked first." Rin said patiently looking at Ah-Un. Too Kagome's surprise the large two-headed dragon looked a bit ashamed. "We can't just attack other's because they show up." Kagome found it cute that Rin scolded the large demon as if it were a small pet who had nipped at a friends ankles.

"Kagura? Didn't you tell me about her earlier?" Kagome asked looking back to the sky. "What do you think she wanted here?"

Rin's gaze followed Kagome's, "I honestly have no idea but we should get you back to the manor before something else happens. Inuyasha would have a heart attack if something were to happen to you."

"Mmhmm." Kagome hummed thoughtfully still looking at the blued sky above. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha was doing at that moment. Silently a tear rolled down her cheek quietly hitting the ground. She knew that they needed to talk, Rin had made an excellent point to her in the car but Kagome was terrified about what he would say.

Rin looked up to the face of the woman in front of her. She knew Kagome was young and confused about the suddenness of everything being thrown at her by Inuyasha, by the men who had kidnapped her, by the fact the Naraku wanted her for reason. A mating was serious, Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't had a good chance to connect before he dumped his intentions on her. After all Rin and Sesshomaru had known each other for over a decade before he took her as his mate.

"Come on. If we go now we'll have time for you to get settled and then we can prepare dinner together before Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru arrive home."

Kagome looked over at Rin with a nod and a smile, then she had a curious thought. "Rin, why do you call Sesshomaru lord but not Inuyasha? I thought they had both inherited the West."

"Inuyasha is the general of the army and doesn't want his men looking at him like some cushy lord." Rin shrugged. "He says it keeps their responses honest."

Kagome blinked at the new information she had just received. "He's the general of the army?!" She asked in surprise as she chased Rin down the stairs to the car.

"Well, you didn't really think that a lord would be just some gang leader did you?" Rin laughed as they got into the car.

Back at the club Inuyasha paced about his office as demon's worked on replacing the blood stained couch and scrubbing the blood out of the floor. The detectives snooping around was troublesome to him and they seemed very focused on Miroku. He couldn't believe his luck over the last six days.

_Tomorrow makes it a fucking week. Kagome showed up only a week ago, there's so much shit that's changed just from her showing up._

_**Maybe change is what's needed to end this fucking war and move on with our life.**_

**Or maybe she is what you need to change how you view things.**

_Feh, there ain't shit wrong with the way I view things._

**Yes, because that didn't prove my point right there.**

"Flea bag!" He called to the wolf across the room to shut the other voices up.

"What dog shit?" Kouga answered as he walked over to the half dog demon.

"I've got to go to the police station with Miroku tonight. If we don't show I'm worried they'll try to arrest him for something stupid." Inu shook his head. He couldn't help but wonder if he had simply kicked the cop out and walked away from Kagome without a word, would all this be falling on him and his people?

"Yea, I know. I saw the pictures before the chick scooped them up. Do you know what the fuck is going on?" Kouga looked out on the floor below the office. A brief smile flashed across his face as Ayame caught his attention sitting in a VIP booth talking with Shippou.

Inuyasha didn't miss what the wolf had done seeing his future mate. "How long had you known she'd be your mate?"

Kouga raised a dark eyebrow at the silver-haired demon next to him. "I saved her when she was still young, but I knew then. That was more than a couple of centuries ago though. She had a great deal of training to do in the mountains with her grandfather so it was easy to justify running about. I don't even know when she came down the first time," Kouga said shaking his head, disappointed in himself, "I was out searching for Naraku. She went back up the mountain and waited, but got fed up with that I guess and came back down to look for me a few decades ago."

Inu nodded thoughtfully as he looked out of the glass. Centuries, could he wait centuries to hope there would be another if she was serious about saying no? He didn't want that to be the only option, he had to talk to her. She had so much spirit in her, such fight in her eyes even when she was in danger. He knew there'd never be another woman in the world like Kagome. Maybe if he could show her that he saw her and not Kikyou then everything could work out.

"I'll tell you one thing though, it's fucking painful to know she's out there and not be linked to her. I only did it for so long because I didn't want her dragged into this mess and after seeing what Kagome went through I know it was the right choice no matter how angry she is." Kouga looked at the half demon next to him. He and Inuyasha had started out as enemies, tricked into it by the fucking spider they both sought. Eventually he had realized who had truly slaughtered the members of his tribe and Inuyasha promised to help him get revenge. Kouga was far from calling them friends but they saw eye to eye on enough that Inuyasha had his unwavering trust which was better than friendship anyways. "You don't have options like that with Kagome. She doesn't have the life span and Naraku wants her whether you're involved or not."

The half demon's broad shoulders slumped as he sighed. "I know. Things are a mess right now and we need to get it sorted so we can get ahead of this fucker. I think the strange weapons are going to be a big part of it." Stepping away from the window walking over to his desk he sent the other demons from the office thanking them for their work so Rin wouldn't be pissed about the couch. "Do you think you can handle the club for the next few days? Like you said I don't have the same options with Kagome as you did with Ayame and I need to talk to her on top of all the other shit. Then we need a plan to get this spider pinned down." Inuyasha growl ripping the hair tie from his hair and running his claws through the long mass of silver as his ears swiveled around freely. "FUCK!" He shouted.

"Yea, I got the club under control. You just do what you need to do." Kouga nodded sitting in the plush chair in front of the desk.

"Good, I think it'll be best to keep Miroku away from the club for a few days too. Tell the doorman to do searches, anyone with drugs coming in gets denied and all the drugs we keep on hand for the club go to the basement and get destroyed. We'll play it clean for a week or so until Detective Houjou gets a hard-on for some other case." Pinching the bridge of his nose Inuyasha tried not to think about how dropping the drugs alone would put a dent in their nightly intake.

"No problem." Kouga said studying the other male in front of him. "Look, Inu, it's going to work out just handle your personal business and I'll handle the club. Just don't let the leech go down for something he didn't do." With that said Kouga stood up and headed out.

A few blocks away Detective Houjou and his partner walked out of the last club on the list, Mushin's. Most had little information that the owners could give them. Only two of the seven clubs were human owned which meant only two had video surveillance. Of course their cameras hadn't caught a thing. Whoever had taken the women was smart.

"Do you still think that Miroku Mushin had something to do with the woman taken?" The female detective asked as they drove back to the station house.

Houjou threw himself back into his seat letting out a blast of air. "I think he had something to do with the ones taken from the Half Demon. But you heard Mr. Mushin in there, Miroku isn't allowed in his own families club, picture at the door and all."

"How could he have something to do with them all if he isn't allowed at one of the clubs, no witnesses place him at the others, and he has an alibi for the whole night. When he wasn't seen in the club he was in the office with his Mr. Taisho and Mr. Wolfe." She said calmly as they moved along with traffic.

"He has partners. Even though Inuyasha and the wolf demon weren't seen in any of the other clubs that doesn't mean he doesn't have partners from the other clubs or is partners with the ones taking the women a year ago." Detective Houjou pulled into the parking lot at the station throwing the car in park.

His partner sat silent absorbing his words. "Okay, how do you prove it?"

"First we catch him in a lie when he comes in tonight." Akitoki climbed out of the car and headed for the door. He sent a wave to Suikotsu, who was just pulling in himself, then the detective walked through the precinct doors.

The female detective watched cautiously as Detective Suikotsu got out of his car and made his way inside behind Detective Houjou. There was no one that gave her the creeps more than that detective. Something about the way his eyes followed women around set her on edge. After the large man walked inside she followed as well, her mind sorting through all the information they had gathered.

The other members of the band of seven were busy dropping the women of at the new locations of the dens that had been set up farther from the warehouse district. It was easy to get the woman unloaded since that twin had placed half of them in a trance and the other had been placed under a spell by the witch. Suikotsu had left as soon as he realized they would not be taking the women to a stop house for breaking. He told Bankotsu that he would check and make sure the twins hadn't brought any unwanted attention to the kidnappings.

"That's the last one, Big Brother." Renkotsu said climbing into the front seat of the black van.

"Great." Bankotsu said as he slipped the van in drive and headed back to the port. "So, what are you planning?"

Renkotsu was taken by surprise at the suddenness of Banks question. "What do you mean planning?"

"It's a pretty basic question. Things are moving along and I know you are planning something, so are you going to tell me what?" Bankotsu never took his eyes from the road as he questioned the other man.

"I wasn't planning anything, Big Brother. Why would I?" Renkotsu was trying not to sweat knowing that even though the man driving was younger two quick moves from one of his hands and Renkotsu would be dead without even a chance to blink an eye.

"Huh, I guess we'll see won't we." Banks said smiling at the man in the seat next to him as they pulled into the yard full of shipping containers.

Jaks and Mukotsu had already parked the white van back up front and were no bickering in front of a container a few down from the hide out.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Banks asked climbing out of the van and walking over to the other two.

"This idiots wants to go out and get more women tonight even though we haven't heard a thing from Suikotsu about the investigation." Jaks said crossing his arms and bopping his head towards the smaller man.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at the idiots. "We don't need more women tonight. Give it a week but what we can do is check out the club you found that troublesome woman in, Jaks. Suikotsu got information linking her to Inuyasha Taisho so the chances are good that we can get lead right back to her through him." A wicked smile crawled across the leaders face thinking about how the woman had held in her screams until the end. She had been strong enough to last through hours of uninterrupted torture only letting small cries escape her pink lips as he dragged blades over her smooth, pale skin. A shiver of pleasure crawled down his spine as her determined, strange blue eyes crossed his mind. "Yea, I think we should get her back and see what kind of power it is Naraku believes she holds. At the same time we can get our revenge on Inuyasha for Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu's death."

Mukotsu's bulging eyes widened in excitement and Jaks smiled at the thoughts of possibly getting his hands on the sexy owner of the club Half Demon.

"Where did Renkotsu go? I thought he was with you." Jaks said suddenly looking behind Bankotsu.

Bankotsu tossed a look over his shoulder clicking his teeth with his tongue. "Oh well, I'm sure we will find out what he's up to soon enough." Shrugging his shoulders he nodded to the two with him and they headed to their base in the other container.

Renkotsu silently made his way to the front of Banryu to grab the town car he had used to kidnap Kagome earlier in the week. No one had followed him, he was in the clear. Only problem was he wasn't sure of his next move. The twins were clearly powerful and malicious, Kagura was defiantly against Naraku, Naraku was seeking power in some normal woman, and now Bankotsu was doing the same. The only course of action he could see was getting the woman first and getting the power for himself.

Kagura circled the Hitomi Kagewaki Inc. building until Naraku came to the window in his office. Seeing him her anger flared, raising her fan she called out, "Ryuuja no Mai!". The furious winds smashed the windows of the office. Kagura jumped from her feather as she followed the glass into the building.

"What the hell is your game!" She called out raising her fan but before she could call out a command a crippling pain shot through her chest.

"Kagura, Kagura, Kagura..." Naraku said calmly as he walked to the demoness who was slowly sinking to the floor in pain.

"Just kill me yourself you fucking bastard! Why the hell do you insist on these games..." Kagura's voice came out strangled before she was silenced as the pain in her chest increased.

"Watching you subject yourself to serving me is so much more rewarding than your death. Plus, I can not deny how I love seeing you in pain every time that dog and his mate cross our path." Naraku stood over the female on the floor the palm of his right hand glowed as he kept his fist tight around the object. "Too think you can still feel such pain. Weren't they why you came to me in the first place? You wanted a way to cause them pain and unhappiness. Have I not granted your desire?" Naraku walked in a circle around Kagura releasing his hold on her enough that she could move but only slightly. "Have we not taken their happiness in various ways? The Great General and wife dead, the great Lord Sesshomaru still without an heir because of war and soon we will take the half breed's hope for love as well."

Kagura glared at him with angry red eyes. He wouldn't kill her today, no he was having too much fun watching her suffer. Her only hope to live free or die in peace was to help the Taisho's in defeating him.

The glow in his hand died down and he smiled at the sorceress on the floor. "Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll kill you next time. Or maybe it'll be my luck." Naraku turned his back on her and walked to his desk. "Pick yourself up and go back to the port. Use the back elevator."

Sango stood with her ear to the door of her bosses office. Someone with normal hearing wouldn't have heard the glass shatter through the thick wooden door but Sango was a trained slayer. She had moved next to the door pretending to check the plants as she tried to hear what was happening inside. The name Kagura had been clear when her boss was closer to the door but most everything else was too muffled to understand.

"He must have moved closer to the window." She mumbled to herself as she settled back at her desk. Sango wanted to go in there pretending to have papers or something for him just so she could see what was going on in there but that would be too suspicious.

She had come to work that afternoon once she finished at Slayer H.Q. and Mr. Muso had a string of questions about Kagome. At first they had started out as general boss employee concerns, then they got a little weird in her book. Things like whether she would stay with family or a friend, how she had escaped, how closely they were working with the police, and a few other things that seemed out of line. He caught himself and dismissed her asking that he be informed on Kagome's condition but that she could be out as long as needed.

Miroku had been very curious about her boss but the young kit hadn't been able to find anymore than the Slayers had on him. So in the end all she was left with was curiosity instead of answers. Mr. Muso had been acting stranger than usually after Kagome's abduction. He had calmed down some after finding out she was alive but Sango was called to his office almost daily for information.

Sango's musing was interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She didn't have to look at it to know that it was H.Q. they were the only ones whose number would call through when she was working.

"Tanji." She said quietly.

_"Tanji, one of the missing woman was dropped at the den we replaced a week ago. We need you to come down and talk to her."_ The man on the other end of the line said.

"I'm at work isn't there another woman who can come in?" Sango began gathering her things for the day and arranging what would need to be handled first thing on Monday.

_"The other women are either out of town or with raid teams checking out last known locations of other dens."_

That was what she figured but it never hurt to ask. "You know that's pointless. Luck got us that first den and they doubled their movements since then. I have to put a request in to my boss but I should be there within the hour." With that Sango hung up her cell. Picking up the phone on her desk she punched the button that connected her directly to her boss.

"Mr. Muso?"

_"Yes, Ms. Tanji?"_

She couldn't stop the bile that rose in her throat he was just as creepy on the phone as in person. "Slayer's Head Quarters called just now and I'm sorry sir but I have to leave work early."

_"That's fine, Ms. Tanji. Keep working hard to keep our city safe."_

The phone line went dead and Sango sighed happy to be free of the office early even if it was demon slayer business.

**A/N: Ok so I know it's kind of a dead stop but I have to do it this way to start up the next one. Hoping to have it up soon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	30. A Slayer's Mission

**A/N: I want to say this is one of my personal favorites and I hope you all like it as much as I do!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Chapter 30: A Slayer's mission...

Sango arrived at the demon slave den twenty minutes after leaving the office. She was dressed head to toe in her traditional slayer uniform, the style of uniform hadn't changed in the last several centuries other than the update of materials. There were four slayers posted out in front masks in place hiding the bottom half of their faces. She knew there would be two or three inside and the same for the back. There was no need to keep up appearances for the den, after they took the woman to the police station the place would be blown.

The men acknowledged Sango as she walked by with her twin-tail perched on her shoulder. Inside the average looking house hardwood floors flowed room to room looking old, unpolished and had long scrapes leading from room to room. The walls that were once white now sported a dingy brown layer of nicotine from all the smoking that happened inside the place. The living room held an old worn down couch, some folding chairs, an old arm chairs and a new flat screen T.V.

"Priorities." Sango snorted as she passed through the room on the way to the kitchen her twin-tail mewing her agreement.

The voices coming from the room in front of her were male. Sango made her way into the less the modern room. The walls were same horrible color as the rest of the house, most of the cabinets were missing their doors or the doors were hanging by a hinge. She was amazed that the fridge looked in working order, next to it was an empty space that should have held a stove and on the counter top close by was a vintage microwave. She could do nothing but shake her head at the sad state the entire place was in.

Looking at the people in the room she recognized the tall man leaning against the far counter as the commander who had called her in. Further inside the room was a shorter man kneeling in font of a woman who was sitting in a rusted folding chair. Her long brown hair hid her face that was buried in her hands as she cried. Her outfit, clearly made for the club scene, wasn't as mangled as Sango remembered Kagome's clothes from the first abduction but they were still worse for the wear. The sequined halter top she wore was missing a good amount of its design and her mid-thigh skirt was split more than what would have been fashion appropriate. The knee length boots she had on were scrapped as if they had been snagged on something.

"Tanji." Her superior called to her softly before she could walk to the woman.

"Yes, sir?" Sango questioned stepping over to him.

"The woman...well she's been through quite an ordeal. But she really isn't saying much that makes any sense." Sango nodded as she listened to her commander, but sniffling soon caught her attention again.

"Sir, I think it would be best if I talked with her alone. The presence of men maybe making everything worse."

The tall male looked over at the woman who had folded even more in on herself than she had been a few minutes ago. What did they have to lose? The perimeter was secure and if Sango could get information then maybe they could stop these guys for good.

"Alright, we'll give you space. Hano, come on. Tanji will handle it from here."

The other man nodded to the commander as he got up and walked towards the door. Both men nodded to Sango as they walked out of the kitchen and disappeared to other parts of the house. After the room was cleared Sango looked to the tiny demon on her shoulder nudging the twin-tail towards the distrot woman in the room. The cat took no time at all to jump from its owners shoulder and walk to the other woman. Circling the bottom of the chair she let out small meows until the woman raised her face from its current spot against her knees.

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever." She cried softly as she uncurled and lifted the small demon into her lap.

"Her name is Kirara." Sango said gently from her spot across the kitchen.

The woman was startled for a moment at the sound of another woman's voice. She looked at Sango with wide brown eyes. That's when it was Sango's turn to be shocked. The woman sitting in front of her could have very well been her sister for how similar the two looked. She found it strange but shook it off, that wasn't the concern at the moment. This woman had been through something horrible, something like what Kagome had been through the first time. Sango was hopeful that this woman could give them information that would help them stop these men once and for all so that no other woman would have to suffer the same way. So to keep the woman from being too scared Sango kept her mask in place.

"She seems very sweet." The woman remarked drawing Sango from her musing. Kirara was working her magic rubbing against the woman and purring softly.

"She is very sweet. I've had her since I was a little girl." Sango slowly took a step closer to the woman. She didn't want the woman to spook and stop taking but she really wasn't sure how to go about getting the information she needed. "Do you have any pets?"

"No. I'm finishing my last year of nursing school and living on campus isn't really pet friendly." The woman focused on the small creature in her lap. Gently running her hand over the fur again and again had a soothing effect.

"Do you mind me asking your name?" Sango said as she situated herself on her knees in front of the woman. It was not the most battle ready position but she needed the woman in front of her to believe that the danger was passed meaning Sango had to trust the other slayers to keep them safe.

"Um..." The woman looked up with startled brown eyes that scanned the room.

"You are safe now. I'm a slayer as are the men who were here earlier and most of the men who were running the den when you arrived. I'm Sango." Sango smiled and held out her hand.

"Chou." She said placing her hand in Sango's before shaking it gently. "What do you mean den?"

"This place is what is called a demon den or slavers den. The men who took you are called skin traders. We have tried to stop them for too long now." Sango let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head towards the floor. "There was damage done to their business last year and they had stopped. We were hopeful...but you were taken with a group of nineteen other women signally they are back."

Chou cringed gathering Kirara in her embrace. "If you thought they were out of business then how is it this house...den, whatever was under slayer control?"

Sango smiled softly, she hated that she had to tell this woman how dangerous the world really was but she had already seen a very harsh part of it so there wasn't much Sango could do about it. "There are a vast amount of dens in the city at any given time. They move people, drugs, guns anything illegal really. As skin trading goes, it's usually small-scale, two maybe three women ever few weeks. That's how we found this one." Chou looked at Sango unsure of the things the other woman was saying. "There is a vast underground in Tokyo and I'm sorry you got caught up in it. But if you can tell me anything you remember from the time you were in the club until now you could help save other women from this fate. Slayers have only been able to take over one out of every twenty houses out there, that's a lot of women who never get a chance to be saved. Not even half the houses we take are skin traders, they are mostly gun and drug houses." Sango looked away from the woman in front of her ashamed about how hard of a time the slayers were having with these dirt bags.

Chou swallowed hard thinking over what Sango had said. She remembered hearing the reports from over a year ago. Women had gone missing in troubling numbers and it had been getting worse until it suddenly stopped and the number of missing dwindled down to unnews worthy numbers. But she had been one of twenty taken on the same night and next week it could be another twenty or would they get bolder and take thirty or more? "Ok, I'll tell you everything I can remember but can we get out of here first?"

"Sure thing." Sango said with a nod as she stood up extending her hand to the woman. "Let's go for a drive."

Chou nodded taking Sango's hand to stand. Together the women walked out of the house into the warm afternoon light. Chou couldn't believe the relief that washed over her being able to walk out of that place of her own free will. The men who had been in the house with her earlier were out front. Quickly Chou took note that there were others, all standing like guards dressed in similar armored outfits that were fitted like black jumpsuits with different color pads to protect specific places on their bodies. Sango was of to her left speaking hushed with the tall man who had been in the kitchen, soon they finished and Sango guided her to a black SUV.

"Mizuno will drive so you and I can talk in back." Sango said walking back to the place Chou stood.

Chou smiled and nodded as she handed Kirara back to the woman next to her. Sango gladly accepted her friend, carefully placing the twin tail on her shoulder. With a gently hand she guided Chou to the vehicle they would be taking, then both women climbed into the back seat. Once the door was shut the man identified as Mizuno climbed in front and started the vehicle before carefully pulling into traffic.

"Chou, I know this is hard, but can you start with the club. What club were you at?" Sango asked as she turned in the seat to face the other woman.

Chou shifted in her seat as well, tucking some hair behind her ear. She looked around the interior but what she was looking for she couldn't say. "We had just finished this semesters round of finals. Me and couple of girlfriends decided to hit some of those newer clubs down by the district. We went to Hell Painter and Birds of Paradise before we ended up at Half Demon. They were all decent clubs but you know after you've been in one so long there is always that guy following you. Happens very time." Chou said rolling her eyes. Sango's mind wondered to a certain "monk" who had been that kind of problem for her.

"So the last club you remember being at was Half Demon?" She questioned Chou. Sango was worried she had been there that night. Nothing had seemed really out of place, there had been a strange vibe but it ended up fading and the club had seemed normal. No one knew women were missing until the next morning.

"Yea, there was this guy talking to me. I think he was flirting but it seemed more like a habit than him really trying. I ended up walking away, he was cute but if you aren't into the flirting you aren't looking for anything." Chou squinted her eyes like she was trying to see something her mind was keeping from her. "I know he said his name but for the life of me I can't remember. Anyways after I walked away from him everything is blank until I was in some warehouse with the other women. There were these...these..." Sango noticed the frightened look that took over the woman across from her so she gathered her hands in her own.

"It's alright now, Chou. I'm only here to help you. Tell me what you can anything else can wait until you're ready." Sango smiled kindly at Chou who nodded unsure.

"The other women could be helped if I give you as much information as I can, right?" Her voice was quiet, unsure if she wanted to ask, unsure if she wanted an answer.

"There is a chance that something you tell me could lead us to who took you and from them we maybe able to get locations of the other dens before the women are traded. But at the same time it maybe to late for them. I don't want you to push yourself farther than you can handle." Sango patted the hands she held as she watched Chou battle with herself.

Nodding as if she had found the answer she was looking for Chou began again. "It was dark, barely lit where ever it was that they took us. There were these voices coming from the shadows. Every so often something would fly from the shadows, it would reflect in the little light there was. It was almost like when you look just right and see a spider web but if you move then you can't see it." Sango nodded that she understood and Chou was encouraged to continue. "Well when those would appear some of the women would go limp for a moment then when they raised their heads their eyes were dull, almost...lifeless. Then they would attack the others that had the same look. Moments later they would be fine again. I have blank spots during all of it. I don't know if it's shock or..." Chou shuddered at the linger possibility. "After awhile a woman came I couldn't see her but the sound of her heels echoed around the place. I think they had us in an empty warehouse. One of the voices in the shadows called her Tsubaki. She was angry that's all I could tell the most of us were crying softly at the time. Next thing I knew something had bite my ankle, a few of the women close to me grabbed their ankles as well then everything was dark again. I woke up in that house with men around me and freaked out. I screamed until they showed me their slayer credentials."

Sango nodded as she watched Chou slump against her seat. Talking about her ordeal had clearly drained her. She felt bad that Chou would be asked to go over every thing again once they reached the police station, but Detective Houjou was still in charge of the district so he was the best chance to get everything sorted. Sango hoped he had heard of this Tsubaki before, that would be a big help.

"Is there anyone we can call for you? We have to go to the police station near the district to talk with a detective, then take you to the hospital, after that someone can take you home."

"I'd like you to call my mom, please." Sango nodded, Chou recited the number and then they remained silent, letting the woman have peace for the rest of the ride. Kirara crawled over to Chou and curled up on the other woman's lap.

Before long Sango saw Chou give in to the sleep she had been fighting. Sango's brown eyes found Mizuno's worried hazel ones in the review mirror. She simply shook her head and looked out the window next to her. Removing her mask she dialed the number she had been given. This wasn't a normal part of her job. Sango was a Slayer from a long line of slayers. For as long as anyone in her family could tell they had been protecting humans from demons that had meant them harm. She was not the one who had to call families whether it was bearing bad news or good. She was the person who was called, assigned and after the termination of a target she was paid.

The phone rang twice before a panicked woman's voice filled the line. Taking a deep breath Sango began trying to calm the woman before explaining what was going on with the woman's daughter and where she could find her. The mother was in tears, sobbing her relief and thanks from across the line. Eventually Sango hung up and focused her attention on the fading business buildings as they reached the edge of the warehouse district.

"Should we wake her?" Mizuno asked as he pulled into the precinct parking lot.

"Yea, I think if she wakes up being carried to might freak her out." Sango replied placing her mask back over her mouth. Carefully she reached for the sleeping woman calling her name in hopes of keeping her calm.

Chou awoke with a start, her eyes wildly searching around her before they settled on the window. "Where are we?"

"We are at a police station in the warehouse district. There is a detective here who has the lead on the other cases similar to your's. He is our best plan for connecting the pieces." Sango tried to explain in a gently voice as she exited the vehicle. She looked back to she Chou hesitate in the back seat. "I'll be right there next to you the entire time."

That seemed to be the assurance that the woman needed. Nodding Chou opened her own door and exited the vehicle. Together the women made their way into the station with Mizuno following close behind. His keen eyes surveying everything around, his mind calculating everything that could be hidden in the shadows. It had not been lost on him or the others how similar the captured woman looked to Sango. Something about that rubbed him the wrong way.

The precinct had bad lighting even with the sun still in the sky. Uniform officers and plain clothes detectives milled around the place. Behind the front desk sat a young officer, barely over twenty years old. Mizuno approached the desk tapping lightly on it with his knuckles, startled the younger man glanced up quickly. His dark brown eyes doubled in size as he took in the slayer commander before him.

"C..C..Can I help you?" The young officer stuttered.

"First off don't stutter. You are an officer of the law act with authority. We need to speak with Detective Houjou." Mizuno's deep voice was barely reaching Sango's ears as she scanned the people in front of them.

"Detective Houjou is very busy he has an interview that he can't miss this evening." The young man tried to reason with the unwavering look in the older man's eyes.

"Officer...Tanyo, you need to tell the detective that there are two Slayer's in his precinct and we have one of the missing women from last night's abduction." Mizuno's towering form leaned in over the desk as his voice dropped lower. "We are trying to work with police officers but we can take the case away if the detective is unwilling to be accommodating."

Sango turned towards her commander just in time to see the officer who had been at the desk scurry away towards the back of the precinct. She sighed slightly annoyed with her commander.

"You know if they are scared of us it makes it harder to work with them?"

"That little shit is scared of his own shadow." Mizuno defended. Sango raised her brow and gave the higher ranking man a deadpan look. "Alright." He said folding his arms over his chest. "You have the same demanding look as your mother did, you know that? Anyways, the police need to realize that we only let them take charge on some of these cases so that we aren't overloaded ourselves. Any case that has demon involvement can be taken over by the Slayer's."

Sango shook her head, her long thick ponytail whipping gently around her. "I'm sure they realize that. But they have a job to do just the same as us. We saved a woman today." Sango motion to Chou who sat quietly on a bench not far from the desk. "That should be enough to have us working together, peacefully. There are more out there who need saved, hell there maybe some out there right now being taken."

"How right you are." A voice broke into their conversation as a man neared the front desk. "Detective Houjou." He extended his hand to Mizuno and then Sango go.

"Mizuno and this is-"

"We have already met, a few times actually." Sango interrupted as she watch Houjou scan her half covered face trying to place her.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Tanji. Nice to see you again. I had no idea that you were a slayer." Houjou asked his ever-present smile in place.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "You didn't ask if I had another profession."

"Very true. Now I was informed that I was needed upfront, something related to the open missing women's case. The young officer seemed a bit frazzled and couldn't get out much more than that." The detective looked at the slightly taller man and figured he had something to do with the nervousness of the officer. He turned back to the young woman standing soldier ready in her battle gear. "I assume you have found out some information you would like to share."

Sango's brow furrowed, the way he had phrased his words made her curious about what he thought she knew. "Actually one of the dens the Slayer's had been able to take over received a delivery last night." Careful not to draw too much attention she motioned to the lone woman on the bench. "Her name is Chou and she was taken with the other missing women."

Houjou looked over at the woman sitting on the bench. He didn't know how he had missed it when his eyes first scanned the room. She looked so strikingly similar to Ms. Tanji he had to wonder if that was why her mask was still in place.

"What club was she taken from or has she said."

"She told Tanji that she was taken from Half Demon. That she remembered ending a conversation and then blacking out." Mizuno said stepping between Sango and the detective. He wasn't fond of the questioning looks the detective was giving the female slayer.

"Half Demon, huh." Detective looked to the woman still in her clothing from the club and then at the two slayers. "Has she been to the hospital?"

"No, her clothing was intact and the men who dropped her off warned that she hadn't been _broken in_." Mizuno said in a low dark voice as the thought of what the men dropping off had meant.

Sango shuddered as she remembered Kagome telling them that the demon who tried to drag her down the alley to the den told her that they loved fighters because they took the longest to break. She wasn't sure if they meant torture like Kagome had been given the second time she was taken or if they raped them into submission. Her guess was with the latter thought. If they were selling them they would want them submissive not destroyed or at least less destroyed.

"Alright, is she willing to talk?" Houjou asked Sango in a calm quieted voice.

"She is really raddled but I think she'll talk to you. I may have to stay in the room with you, though. That shouldn't be to big of a deal right?" Even though she had phrased it as a question she hadn't meant it as one and she could tell the good detective had picked up on that.

Detective Houjou nodded compliantly and signaled for them to follow him. Sango walked over to Chou, sinking to her knees beside the woman. Chou was watching the people move around the precinct. She was so focused on their activity Sango was worried about scarring her.

"Chou?" Said woman did jump but only slightly. "Are you ready to come talk to the lead detective?"

Chou took in a ragged breath as she nodded her head in confirmation. "The sooner we do this the sooner I can leave right?"

"Yea, I already called your mom. She should be here by the time we are finished." Sango said standing back up. Gently she offered her hand to the sitting woman.

Once both were standing Sango guided their way to where the slayer commander stood waiting. A few feet away they saw Detective Houjou speaking with someone who appeared to be a female detective. When he noticed the small group heading their way he nodded acknowledgement before turning to lead their way farther into the station house.

A tall, very well build detective caught Sango's attention for a split second. He didn't seem to notice her gaze on him because he was starring in curious anger at the young woman who walked next to Sango. Before she could point him out to her commander the man turned and disappeared into the bustle of bodies.

"In here, please. Mr. Mizuno you may watch from inside the small room here to the left." Detective Houjou said smiling broadly.

With an unhappy grunt of agreement Mizuno walked to the left and turned the door knob. Inside the darkened viewing room was the petite female detective Houjou had spoken to.

"Hello, I'm Detective Momiji." The woman greeted with a firm yet feminine hand shake.

"Mizuno, Slayer commander." Mizuno replied releasing her hand to take up post in front of the one way mirror.

In the small interview room Sango, Chou and the detective got situated. The woman had been given a blanket as they walked through the station house, she was adjusting it around her form when she noticed the detective testing a microphone that was positioned on the table.

"We will record that way we can go over the information you can give without having to drag you back through it." The detective explained.

Chou nodded and seemed slightly relieved but Sango's brow furrowed.

_Why hadn't he recorded Kagome so that she wasn't asked to relive the shit she had been through?_

As soon as she thought it she shook it off. If it really seemed like a big deal later she would bring it up with detective in private.

"Alright, are you ready to begin?" Chou looked to Sango who grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Chou nodded and the detective looked relieved. "Good. I'm Detective Houjou, I head most of the cases that come from the warehouse district. For the record you were one of twenty women abducted on the evening of July Seventeenth."

"Yes." Chou said nervously.

"Alright, now can you please state you name and give your best account of the evening. Every detail you can remember will help." Houjou watched as the scared woman squeezed Sango's hand again before continuing.

"My name is Ito, Chou. I was taken from the club near the district called Half Demon." Chou looked down at the beaten table in front of her, taking deep breaths.

From behind the mirror the silent pair watched the three in the room.

"What do you know about the owner of that club, Half Demon?" Momiji asked breaking the silence.

Mizuno cocked a brow at the young woman, "Am I to be interviewed as well?"

Momiji laughed softly shaking her head. "I'm new to this station and very new to the district I was just curious about another opinion."

"Another opinion? Isn't your partner's opinion enough?" Mizuno looked down at the woman he hovered over as he awaited her answer.

"It's not that. I just feel that while he is a good detective there is something clouding his judgement when it comes to that place and it's owner."

Mizuno nodded accepting her answer as the truth as far as she saw it. "Inuyasha Taisho owns the club. As far as we know he is the oldest living half demon in Japan. His half-brother Sesshomaru Taisho owns the building and the other two floors of business along with several over businesses that make up what is called the Western territory. Their estate is located on that side of town. Both demons are well-educated in many areas just like their father. Sesshomaru is one of the many demon Lords on the demonic council that help us keep demons and humans living peacefully together. Inuyasha was a bit troublesome for a few years about a decade ago. Then he dropped out of everything minus a spotting or two at Sesshomaru's grand events."

"Does anyone know where he was?" Momiji asked as she watched the interview on the other side of the glass, though she hadn't heard a word since Mizuno began speaking.

The tall slayer shook his head. "Nothing concrete. Some say he went under ground, that he went really bad and his brother's been covering it up. Other reports tell us he was sent abroad for extended schooling. In the end I imagine only the Taisho brother's know the truth."

Both turned their attention back to the other interview. Momiji had most of the information she was looking for. Slayers had vast amounts of knowledge on the demonic community more than a small precinct like this one could ever hope for. He did make her feel like there was a good chance he partner wasn't acting as foolishly as she had originally thought but there were still a great amount of questions that needed answered.

Houjou watched the women in front of him intently. They had gone over the victim's night from beginning to end. He wasn't surprised to find she had visited other clubs that women had gone missing from.

"I have some photos here. Would you mind taking a look at them to see if you recognize any of them from the dark warehouse type place you told me about?" Chou nodded and Houjou carefully took out picture after picture from the file he had taken with him to the clubs.

"I know these two were there. They were sitting next to me when we were on the floor." Chou said with confidence pointing out two women before she rescanned the picture. "Her, and her, and I think she was there. I'm sorry, but I'm really not positive about any other than these two. There just wasn't enough light to see features very well."

"That's alright, Ms. Ito. You have been very helpful. I just have one more question before my partner comes in to handle your paperwork." Detective Houjou gathered the pictures being sure to place the ones she positively identified on the top. "The man you spoke to before you were taken..."

"Yes? What about him? I told you I don't remember his name." Chou said looking curiously at the detective.

"Yes, I know I was wondering if his hair had been black or silver." The detective didn't miss the glare that was sent to him by the female slayer in the room but he never lost his composer.

"It was black." She said with confidence that wavered slightly. "I was sure I had already said that."

"Thank you, Ms. Ito. My partner will come in and help you fill out some papers we have that way we can contact you if anything should come up."

Smiling the detective left the room closing the door behind him. The women both relaxed against their chairs. Sure they had done nothing wrong but there was just something nerve-racking about being in an interview room with a detective.

"I did ok, didn't I?" Chou asked looking to Sango. "Do you think they will be able to help the others?"

"I'm sure Detective Houjou will do everything he can." Sango knew what the odds were, when the dens had been raided out last year even though some of the women were saved most had been severely raped and the prisoners in some of the dens had been brutally murdered. They would have to be careful moving in even if they found out the network these scum had.

"Knock, knock." A gently female voice drew their attention to the door. The female detective Houjou had spoken to was there with Mizuno looming behind her. "I have your paper work here Ms. Ito. I'm Detective Momiji, Detective Houjou's partner."

"Tanji, I'd like a word in the hall." Mizuno said as the detective made her way to the table.

Sango patted Chou's arm in reassurance. "I'll be right outside the door."

Following her commander Sango stepped out of the small room into the semi fresh air of the hall. Mizuno watched the officers milling around, looking to see who was lingering to0 long, who was looking at them too curiously.

"I know you have spent more time at that club and with Miroku Mushin. Tell me now is there anything I need to know relating to this case?" Mizuno never looked at the shorter woman beside him his eyes continued to scan the area around them and his lips were still hidden behind his mask.

Sango did the same never looking to the man beside her. "Inuyasha saved my best friend, Kagome Higurashi from a horrible death earlier this week. He has also claimed her as a potential mate. Me being near them is not something that can be avoided. Miroku was kind enough to invite me to coffee and talk with me while I was worried about a friend. As a slayer I have worked with them to see if they have any idea about who took Kagome."

"Any luck?"

Sango fought not to glare at him. "I haven't reported anything have I? They have a guess about a spider demon's involvement. A spider named Naraku but nothing concrete so nothing worth reporting."

"Naraku, huh. Well, Tanji, I suggest you do a bit of research on this spider back at H.Q. when we are finished here."

As if on cue the door behind them opened and out came Chou followed by Detective Momiji.

"She is finished here if you would like to follow me." Momiji smiled politely before leading the way down the hall passed other interview rooms.

The sound of something hard, hitting against the metal table drew their attention to the window they were passing. Sango was a bit surprised to find Inuyasha, Miroku, and a dog demoness sitting in the interview room. Well, the demoness and Miroku were sitting Inuyasha was standing pulling his fist from the indent it had left on the table.

"That's the man." Chou said slightly shock to have seen him as again.

"Who do you mean?" Detective Momiji asked her voice held a note of false curiosity but Sango had already connected Chou's words.

The things the other two women were saying faded to a buzz as Sango's feet carried her closer to the door. She was a hands width from the door when worried, dull violet eyes looked her way before becoming wide in shock.

"Miroku..."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	31. Who are you really, Inuyasha

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter : Who are you really, Inuyasha...

Rin and I got into the limo at the foot of the shrine stairs, through the sunroof I could see the dragon flying above us and wondered if it had done the same on our trip from the hospital. It seemed likely, surely her mate wouldn't allow her to go out alone while she was pregnant.

_If I knew how to use my powers then I would be able to help protect her but that is only one of my big problems. Yes, I knew my powers were there and I remembered some of my training with my gramps and even my dad but..._

"Your grandfather is adorable." Rin giggled as the car pulled into the early afternoon traffic.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile pulled from my depressing musing. "He can be a little much when you get him on a rant though."

I laughed thinking on our visit. As soon as gramps found out Rin was from the feudal era he had nothing but questions to confirm that the knowledge he'd been trying to impart on me and my brother our entire lives was correct. Rin had found it delightful and indulged him in his inquiries.

"I have to admit, for a priest he seemed very at ease with my being a demon's mate." Rin reached into the small fridge retrieving two water bottles. "Then again for someone who has grown up in a shrine family you have been very easy going about your situation with Inuyasha."

I shrugged, "My family has always been very relaxed about demons. Gramps has his moments but he tries really hard, Momma helps him with that. Other than my dad, I've never met someone who is as accepting of everyone as Momma." I sighed thinking on all the memories that had come back to me while I had lain sleeping.

Rin looked at me and I knew she could see the thoughts weighing on my mind. "What would you like to make for dinner?"

"If you don't care I think I'd like to make some comfort food." I gave her a half-smile not sure if Lord Sesshomaru would be happy with common comfort food for his dinner but I wanted something warm and familiar.

"What kind of comfort food did you have in mind?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Well, when I was little and would be sick or sad my momma made me homemade ramen. After my dad...died, she didn't make it as much because it had been his favorite but if I was really sad she'd make it special." I looked out the window as the city of Tokyo passed by us. "I doubt she's made it since I moved out. Souta's not much for ramen if he has to wait more than three minutes to get it." Rin's gentle giggle drew my attention to her.

"I think ramen will be wonderful. There is some fish and rice I can make up to go with it. We haven't really had a homestyle meal since Lady Izayoi passed. Even though she was a princess she had decided that she would cook for her family." Rin giggled. "I was told that it was horrible in the beginning."

I couldn't help but smile at how normal it seemed. All anyone thought when they thought of the Great General and his wife was the perfect merging of demonic and human society that they represented. I was glad to hear things that made them seem like they had been no different from my family or anyone else's.

"She taught me how to cook after I had lived in the palace for a while. Sesshomaru saw no reason for such lessons but Izayoi would always shush him and tell him he was trying to ruin her fun." Sadness filled Rin's cheerful face. "You would have liked her and from what I gathered about your mother, they would have gotten along wonderfully. There's a softer side to Inuyasha, he hides it being a male, but that side is every bit his mother."

"Well, it'd be nice to see that when I'm awake. I've seen a few moments I guess but..." I let the thought die out. What where we going to do? Could we talk this thing through without a fight? I hadn't really been the best listener earlier, maybe he wouldn't even want to talk to me.

"Don't fret so much." Rin said looking out the window. "We're here. Let's go make that comfort food."

I smiled and nodded at her before looking out the window. I'm fairly positive my jaw hit the floorboard. There behind giant iron gates was a sprawling yard and lavish garden with a very stately manor resting on a small hill. Instead of pulling to the front door the driver followed a small lane to the back. That's when I knew my jaw was on the floor. There out my window was a large and ancient Japanese palace. I was amazed at the two-story structure that had stood the test of time. A few yards to the East of it there was another garden, this one however had no modern feel to it at all and was twice the size of the other. I decided it must have been the original garden to the palace.

"I'll show you to your room." Rin said as the driver opened her door. Delicately she stepped out and walked up the path to the porch. Gently sliding the panel open she was greeted by two women in traditional kimonos. They traded Rin's shoes for slippers and tried to do the same as I approached.

"Um, thanks, I can do it myself." I said with an unsure smile.

The two, that I now realized were demons, looked questioningly at Rin. "It's alright. She'll probably want to do everything for herself. If you would bring her bag up from the car that would be lovely then you're dismissed for tea." The two bow and thanked Rin before setting down the slippers and heading for the car. Rin must have read the question on my face. "Different time, remember." She said, I nodded silently following her inside.

She simply giggled while leading the way down the massive corridors. Along the way she opened blinds allowing the sunlight to dance along the floors. There were many panels hiding many different rooms. At the end of the west hall there was a wide staircase. I realized as I looked around better the dimintions for the width and heighth of the halls were strange like the stairs. They were much bigger than what a human would build.

"Is this the original palace?" I asked as I followed Rin up the stairs.

"Yes. This is the original palace Inu no Taisho build when Lady Inukimi was expecting Sesshomaru. Being that they were all Inu's he build the place so they could be in their true forms if they wanted." Rin looked over her shoulder at me as we arrived on the second story.

I heard her stifle a laugh but I was to awestruck by the size and let's face it who wouldn't be a bit awestruck walking around in an actual palace. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned my attention fully to Rin, "Am I staying in the palace?". I didn't mean to but I was fairly certain my voice cracked a little.

"Mhmm." She smiled and nodded at me. Gently she slid a panel open to reveal an man's dark red houri and hamaka on a manikin. "This is Inuyasha's room."

"You...You aren't expecting me to stay in his room are you?" I was sure my voice took a hike or two up in pitch but there had to be another room for me.

Rin must have thought I was hilarious. She was smiling ear to ear as she laughed at my reaction. "No, Kagome, you aren't staying in here. I just wanted you to know where his room was."

Sliding the door closed as she still giggled Rin lead the way down the hall to the next door. "This will be your room." She slid the door open to reveal a modestly decorated room.

It was bigger than my room in my apartment but still looked cozy. Taking up the expanse of the floor was a dark blue rug void of any design. In the far corner was a folded futon with pillow and sheet stacked on top. The opposite corner held a four drawer modern dresser and in the two remaining corners were stands for oil that would be lit at night. One of the walls held a scroll drawing of a palace and beautiful blossoming tree. I walked over to the scroll and traced the design with my fingers lingering above the page.

"That was made of Lady Izayoi's home to the north. She loved plum blossoms, her gardens there are filled with them." Rin smiled as she stepped up beside me. "It is still one of the most beautiful estates in the country."

"Who owns it now?" I asked captivated by the picture. You could almost see the petals floating on the breeze.

"We do, well, Inuyasha does. He bought it for his mother centuries ago and still tends to the grounds." Rin patted my shoulder lightly as the servant brought my bag in.

I was starting to understand what Rin meant about Inuyasha's other side. It was hard to believe that he was the same brash, quick tongued half-demon that had saved me from those demon slavers. That night I would have never imagined the hooded figure who saved me was everything he turned out to be.

Rin had said he was the general of the West's army but that night he had made it so clear that he was up to no good on the bad side of town. He wouldn't even go to the end of the alley with me, I could tell he was worried about the police seeing him. At the club he actively keeps cops out but what would a lord be doing that was so wrong.

Then again he found me at that torture house quicker than the police could have hoped to. It seems fairly clear that he has knowledge of the maze that is the district. Looking at the picture again I can't stop the whisper that slips from my lips, "Who are you really, Inuyasha?"

"Shall we make dinner?" Rin asked.

I turned around to answer her when I noticed a panel door I hadn't noticed earlier. "Is that a door?" I asked her pointing to the wall behind her.

Rin glanced over her shoulder before nodding a yes to me.

"Where does it go?" I asked mapping out the house in my head. I knew where but I had this stupid hope that I was wrong. "Please don't tell me it goes to Inuyasha's room."

Shrugging her small shoulders Rin giggled at me. "Then I wouldn't tell you." Grabbing my hand she led me back out the door. "Come on we have a table to prepare and dinner to cook."

Near the back of the palace was where the kitchen was. I could tell at one point in time it had been the rear of the building so that the ones who worked in it would be able to open everything up and not be over whelmed by the heat. Now it was closed off but it had also been completely modernized. The latest everything, in stainless steel. Rin took no time at all to whisk through the large area grabbing out things that she needed. Soon enough she realized that I was standing in the doorway and she waved me to come in. I couldn't help the genuine laugh that escaped. Rin looked so excited that I couldn't stop the joy from spreading over to me.

Soon enough I was rushing about the kitchen with her gathering various things I would need. They had everything you could need to make any kind of dinner and then some. Luckily they even had the premade noodles I would need. My mother had taught me how to make homemade noodles for the ramen but there was no time to mix them, let them rise, roll them, cut them and dry them. No one here would taste the difference since they'd never had my grandmother's noodles.

_Had they? After all Rin said that Inu no Taisho had fought with my family and so had Sesshomaru. There was a chance that they had been invited for a dinner before I was born._

I quickly shook that thought from my head. Shin had mentioned the final fight that my dad had been in but it sounded as if that was the first time my dad had been called to aide the West. Plus the recipe was from my mother's side.

Time passed while Rin and I worked on the food for dinner. She was terribly excited about the baby she was expecting, though she refered to the future infant as a pup. Seeing my confusion she went on about how dog demons like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha refered to their offspring as pups. I felt kind of silly once she said it. Natural DOG demons would call their offspring pups.

I was thrilled that they had all the seasoning that I needed for the ramen and stood in front stove stirring and mixing.

"Do you think they'll like it?" I couldn't help but ask. I had no idea what Inuyasha and his family liked. I felt a small twinge of guild as I was reminded of what Rin had pointed out to me earlier.

"Inuyasha will love it, I'm sure." Rin replied before turning to the door. "Ramen is your favorite isn't it, Inuyasha?"

I turned around startled as he stepped into the kitchen fully. "Keh, of course it's my favorite." He said leaning against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest and crossed one ankle over the other.

"It's my grandmother's recipe. She taught it to my mom, who taught me before I moved out. I've never made it for anyone else though." I said looking at the half demon in front of me. His muscles flexed slightly tightening the material of his dark red shirt. A soft blush dusted my cheeks as I realized I had been staring at him.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Inuyasha's voice was gentle as smirk took over his lips.

"Aren't you home a little early from the club?" Rin asked. The question seemed to upset him in some way.

"What happened?" I asked curiously as I stepped towards where he remained by the doorway. He seemed to hesitate in answering but then something in his face changed letting me know he had made his choice.

"There's been more kidnappings." He paused, I knew he had seen my shoulders tensed up he was watching me to close not to but continued. "They were taken from clubs near the district this time and Half Demon was one of those clubs."

"Anyone we know?" Rin asked stepping closer whether she realized it or not.

"No, but Hobo showed up accusing Miroku of being involved. So this evening we are going down with Inukimi to answer questions and get this shit out of the way." Inuyasha continued looking annoyed about the situation.

"Why do they think Miroku had anything to do with it?" I asked hearing the pot bubble slightly I glanced over my shoulder waiting for his answer.

"Well, they all looked..." It was strange seeing him not know what to say next. He shook his head like he was fighting with himself. "All the woman taken looked like Sango. Since Miroku was very protective of Sango in front of the detective he pieced it together that Miroku's been seeing her."

I gasp to myself a hand slowly came up to rest on my throat as I swallowed hard. "What do you mean they all..." I swallowed the rest of my words.

_The women looked like Sango! Had those bastards seen her with me at the club? Did they decided that she looked pretty enough to turn a good profit at one of those auctions that blue-eyed man had threatened me with. Sango was strong but if more than one of them came for her or they used that drug then..._

My thoughts were cut off as I felt myself engulfed by warmth. I realized it was Inuyasha's strong arms holding me by my shoulders. It didn't take any thinking at all, my arms reached out and wrapped around his waist pulling my tighter into his embrace. I buried my head against his chest glad for the feeling of safety he was willing to give me in that moment despite the hurt I had possibly caused him that morning.

"The women all resembled Sango very strongly, their height, hair, eyes. The pictures Hobo showed Miroku, well they could have easily been related."

He talked on as if he wasn't sure what else to do. I couldn't help the small laugh when he messed up Houjou's name, I knew he had done it on purpose. He leaned his head down against the top of mine and I could feel him smile against my hair causing me to hide my smile against his chest.

Inuyasha was growling lowly, I could feel the noise vibrate his chest but after a couple moments the sound turned to a whimper. The sound was so heartbreaking I thought tears would flood my eyes as the sound tore at me. Somehow I knew the noise was my fault and I hoped he would never make such a broken sound again.

"How much is that food meant to boil, Wench?" Inuyasha asked in a deep, heavy voice. It sounded as if he was sad for the interruption to our small moment.

I slapped at his arm playfully. Somehow the wench thing didn't bother me like it had earlier in the day. Turning around I realized that there were tears lingering in my eyes. I wiped them away as I stirred at the noodles briskly hoping none had stuck to the bottom of the pot.

"So, what other reason did the police have for suspecting Miroku? I mean, Sango could just be the another possible victim." It was hope for any kind of answer. I hated to think that Sango was a possible target. My voice was little more than a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"I can smell how you feel." Inuyasha said calmly as he leaned he jean clad ass against the counter next to where I was fussing about the food. I know my body stiffened and all I could do was stare into the deep pools of gold locked in his handsome face. Inuyasha gave a snort rolling his eyes. "Don't be dumb, I can't smell everything you feel but some things make strong chemical changes to your natural scent. You are scared, you don't have to hide it from me."

"Oh." I said quickly turning away from the humor in his face and back to the pot. "Is Houjou trying to pin this on you as well?"

"Keh!"He crossed his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "That little prick has something against me. You know I think he has a crush on you and is very pissed that I made a move first."

I couldn't help it, I blushed and I knew he had seen it before I could hide behind my hair. He was so sure and confident even after all the things said.

"You were awful friendly with him Saturday at the club. You don't have a crush on him do ya?" I turned to him slightly shocked at his question. I was about to say no when he leaned in close those deep golden eyes scanning my own egyptian blues. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face making me blush again. In a hope to escape the feelings bubbling inside I turned away.

Next thing I knew he was walking away from me growling. He sounded like a pissed off dog and I had to work at stopping the giggle building in my throat so I could ask, "Are you done growling so I can answer you?"

"Um, yea I guess so." He said gruffly as he turned back towards me.

He was being such a baby I had to roll my eyes before moving the pot from the stove to the counter so that it could cool slightly. "Detective Houjou is nice enough. He was very kind after you dropped me at the police station last year." I wasn't sure what to say about Houjou but the fact the pause seemed to be bugging him was slightly funny. "After we met again at the club he showed up at my mom's. He wanted to talk friendly enough in the beginning, then he started questioning me about you."

"What the hell did he want to know about me!?" Inuyasha snapped at me like I could have stopped the detective from asking questions. I couldn't stop the small glare I gave him. "Feh, can you blame me?"

I didn't know if Inuyasha realized how much of a snubbed teen he sounded like but I didn't stop the giggle this time. I gave in to my urge to touch him by reaching up and rubbing one of his ears. Too my surprise he didn't pull away instead he leaned closer. "He had questions about how I knew you, things of that nature."

"What'd you tell him." Inu's voice was more worried than I had ever heard.

Pulling my hand away caused him to look towards me with worriedly golden eyes. "I told him the truth." There was nothing else I could say but as he searched my eyes I saw his entire face fall in defeat. "Don't look so down, Inuyasha. I told him I got lost and you helped me, after that we went different ways and hadn't seen each other for a year."

My words were simple but his lips curled into a gentle smile as he looked down at me. Warmth blossomed at my waist as one of his hands curled around my hip bone. I barely had time to register what was happening as he drew me tight to other hand gently cradled the side of my face drawing me closer to him. I was shocked, happy, scared, hopeful and so many other things I didn't know how to show.

"Thank you." His voice whispered across my lips as he hovered over me.

"You're welcome." I breathed out as my eyes fluttered closed.

I felt him smirk against my lips before they were incase in his warmth. His strong lips moved softly against mine. All thoughts shut down as I felt his warm rough tongue traced the outside of my bottom lip. No more prompting was needed. I leaned my head back as I opened myself to be kissed thoroughly. Inuyasha wasted no time sweeping his tongue through my mouth kissing me as if I was the last drink of water left in the world and he wasn't going to waste a drop. All to soon air became needed. When we separated he leaned his forehead against mine as we breathed deeply. Neither of us moved for a time we simply stared into each other's eyes.

I felt my cheeks warm slightly at the emotions shining back at me in those deep golden orbs. Tenderly his clawed hand came up to cradle my face his thumb ran over my cheek relaxing me to his hold. Then the world came back in sharp realism.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing that came out at first. Quickly I turned back to the ramen but still rambled on. "That was so unlike me. I don't know what came over me."

"Keh, you don't need to be sorry." Inuyasha told me walking to stand near the counter. "I'm not."

I looked up in disbelief, my eyes wouldn't stop blinking. I couldn't believe he was serious but then again he had been almost unbelievably forward with everything we did.

Smirking he swooped in to peck my cheek. "After I get back from talking to Houjou I'd like us to talk, maybe without the usual yelling."

I couldn't help but smile softly, he was right we fought almost every time we talked. Still I nodded, I wanted us to talk. After that kiss I realized we NEEDED to talk, we needed to decide if the chance for happiness we thought we had in each other was really a chance we both wanted to take. He nodded at me then left the same way he had come. I could hear low voices in the hall but I was to busy running over everything in my head to care what they were saying.

Rin walked back into the kitchen to find me still blushing and reflecting over the past few minutes. The I was standing in front of the pot of noodles that was no longer on the stove still stirring.

"Kagome?" Rin called, softly placing a hand on the closest shoulder. "Is everything alright?". Rin's clearly advanced hearing must have caught me mumbling to myself, trying to reason out whatever had occurred between me and Inuyasha after she had left.

Sighing I shook my head as I set down the ladle. "I really don't know. There is so much going on I'm having a hard time sorting out everything my head." Turning to face Rin I studied the other woman's face for a moment. Just meeting Rin on the street anyone would think her only a few years older than me but as I looked at her I began feeling something she couldn't identify. Shaking my head again I decided to think about it later. "Is everything always so fast pace around demons?"

Rin giggled like she knew what I was referring to, after all it was just getting on a week since I had seen Inuyasha again. In that short time I had been captured, tortured, saved, claimed as a potential mate, healed, spied on, targeted, called the honesty of the mating request into question, been released from the hospital and was now finding out that women who look like my best friend are being taken. Rin looked at me in amazement. Probably surprised I wasn't a sniveling mess of emotions. "No, things aren't usually this busy. Trust me there will be decades when you will be _wishing_ for something exciting to happen."

"Decades..." I whispered trying out the word and realizing all the implications.

The uncertainty in my voice was hard to miss so Rin quickly moved on, "How's about you help me gather the maids and get the dinning room set in the manor."

Nodding absent-mindedly as my thoughts ran over what exactly decades would mean, I followed her. No more Sango for one, my mother, my brother, I would out live them by who knew how many decades. Clearly I had always hoped to out live grandfather and if lucky mother, but if anything had been learned from father's death it was that your time was up when it was up. But then again that wasn't true was it? My father had been brutally taken from us. If he wouldn't have gone that day he would have still been there with me to help me, wouldn't he?

Vaguely I registered that Rin had led me into a modern looking hall and from there we were tracking down one maid at a time. Rin was assigning them jobs but I wasn't focusing much on what was being said. Even thought I was looking about the beautiful home the things I was seeing barely made a mark in my mind.

"Kagome, would you come with me to set the table while the others gather the food?"

"Sure thing, Rin, but why are we eating in this modern side?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care to go to the old palace so when we all eat together it'll have to be over here."

I nodded following the shorter woman into an extravagant dinning room. In the center of the navy blue room was a solid oak table large enough for a king in a castle. There had to have been ten chairs spaced out on each side. The space between chairs guaranteed that no one would accidentally touch someone else and there was a chair at each end of the table, naturally. Above the table hung the largest crystal chandelier my eyes had every seen. The navy blue walls had ancient scroll paintings of different landscapes and figures, some human, some demon. Against one of the walls was and ancient English serving station which seems out of place with all the Japanese art and yet totally at home with the large western table and chandelier.

Rin lead the way to a china cabinet and began handing out setting one at a time. I stacked them on the table carefully until Rin stopped then we followed the same action with the silverware and then again with the glasses. As we worked I noticed that we ended up with five settings in all but I said nothing just followed Rin's example on how everything was to be placed.

It wasn't long after the table was set that the maids brought the food in and set it about the table. Sesshomaru entered the room from the other side and I would be lying if I said the Diayokia didn't intimidate the hell out of me still.

Soon after Sesshomaru appeared Inuyasha came in from the same door that Rin and I had used. I could help but smile shyly at him when his golden eyes met mine with his ever-present smirk in place on his lips. My expression quickly turned to curiosity as a young fox demon followed in behind Inuyasha. No one said anything as the new arrivals made their way closer to the table.

"This is Shippou." Inuyasha said drawing my eyes back to him. "His part of our family."

"Oh!" Kagome said a little surprised. The young fox in front of me looked in his mid teens though I figured he was much older. I gave him a bright smile which Shippou eagerly returned. Looking at him I thought I spotted something in his bright emerald eyes, here was a look of longing in those eyes. I didn't understand it fully but that look pulled at my heart to fix whatever was missing in this young demon's heart. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

You could almost feel the shock in the room when I walked over and wrapped the kit in a hug. Shippou seemed shocked still for a moment before relaxing into my embrace. "It's nice to meet you too." Shippou whispered as my arms squeezed him once more before letting go.

Rin watched from her mate's side with a large smile on her face while Sesshomaru simply nodded approvingly at Inuyasha who smirked at them before turning back to me.

I released Shippou from m hug but held him at arm's length to get a good look at him. His hair was so bright red it actually looked orange, as I had noted before his eyes were bright green and at the moment they sparkled with some untold joy, movement behind him drew my attention to a fluffy cream-colored tail.

"You know, you have to be the cutest little demon I've ever seen." I told him with a gently smile. Behind him a disapproving growl reached her ears. Glancing behind Shippou's shoulder at the clearly jealous half demon I rolled my eyes. "Would you rather be cute or sexy?"

Rin and Shippou laughed as that effectively shut Inuyasha up, nearly freezing him as he blinked curiously at me.

"Entertaining as this is, my mate is eating for two and I would like her to do so now." Sesshomaru's voice flowed through the room with a deep authority that had everyone walking to their seats.

The Diayokai sat at the head of the table with Rin on his right. Inuyasha sat to his left pulling me to sit next to him. Shippou had moved to sit by Rin but I patted the seat next to me. The maid in the room moved the dinner wear to the new place and dinner began.

Immediately I began asking Shippou various questions and answering question Shippou had in return. I had learned a great deal about Rin earlier in the afternoon, things I wanted to ask Inuyasha seemed to need a private setting and I doubted that Sesshomaru would answer anything even if I came up with a question. Shippou, though seemed more than happy to have the attention and spoke animatedly with me. Every once in a while I stole glances at the dog demon to my right. He was speaking mostly with his brother but seemed to feel my looks and would return them with a smirk, a wink, a gently hand rubbing the side of my arm, then he would turn back to the conversation I wasn't listening to.

"If you don't mind me asking, Shippou, what happened to you birth parents?" I asked gently but it effectively silencing the room.

The ring of Inuyasha's cellphone cut sharply through the quiet, still I looked at the young fox in front of me. He looked confused about answering or not.

"What Miroku?" Inuyasha's voice drew attention to him and the call he was engaged in. "What do you mean..." "Are you sure?" "No, go on ahead." "Yea, after that go straight there." "No, Inukimi will be there." "Yea, I'm sure." "Ok, I'm leaving now." Inuyasha shut off the call pocketing his phone.

"Everything alright?"I asked as my worried blue eyes swept over the face of the male next to me.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his bangs with a huff. "Not as good as I'd like them to be but they'll be alright."

"Is there anything I can do?" I figured there wasn't but I asked anyways placing my hand on top of his. Turning his under mine to entwine our fingers he gently pulled me closer to him.

"Stay here so that I know you are safe." His hot breath tickled along me skin sending a small shiver down my spine. Absent-mindedly I nodded agreement, my mind was to muddled to argue. "Good wench. The kit will keep you company until I get back."

I was about to say something more but the words died in my throat when his warm lips laid a kiss unbelievably gently on my cheek. It was innocent in every way but the feeling it stirred in my heart were breath-taking. It wasn't like the playful peck he had given earlier. No this one, the brief moment was filled with the love and concern that I knew he didn't know how to voice without being gruff and bossy. I smiled so big I thought my cheeks might break.

Inuyasha rested his forehead against the side of my head and whispered, "Please, just stay here so I don't have to worry about you while I'm gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." I answered honestly, gently laying my hand on the side of his face. "We have to talk later remember, maybe without the usual fight."

"Yea." Inuyasha breathed out like it was the heaviest word he knew. Then I watched him stand and walk closer to his brother. After a small series of growls he walked from the room and an unsettling calm fell on everyone left in it.

_Come back soon, Inuyasha..._

**A/N: Next chap. Inu's view! See y'all there! Thank you for reading!**


	32. What can I do to keep you

**A/N: Alright so it's got some of the same events from the last two chapters only from Inuyasha's side of things. I hope you have all enjoyed the last two and enjoy this one as well! In the reedit I was going to change it all to first person p.o.v for Inuyasha but decided not to. Towards the end I like it in third person better but I wanted the majority it be strictly Inuyasha's view of some things. I hope everyone still enjoys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 32: What can I do to keep you...

The club was feeling like a death trap, after I had finished talking with Kouga Sesshomaru's mother came in. The older female Inu had been our lawyer since the death of the old man and my mom, her way of looking out for us I guessed. Inukimi was friendlier than Sessh by a long shot, there was a playful side to her my brother didn't have, but when it came to understanding emotions she was every bit as clueless. Needless to say going over everything with her was exhausting but after a little more than an hour she felt like she had all the information needed to get that damnable detective off our backs. It was the first good news I had got the whole damn day! I walked into the elevator at the other end of my office and rode the two floors up to the hall with Sesshomaru's office. The midafternoon sun cast long shadows across the mural on the far wall. I couldn't even look at the damn thing as I walked by. Mom and the old man would have been so disappointed in way things were going. The only reason I could smirk about that was cause they'd have been disappointed in Sessh as well.

In the bathroom hidden behind the wall panel were the clothes I had worn to the club. Riding a bike in a suit wasn't exactly a good plan. Careful not to rip open any of the stomach wound I shrugged out of the damn jacket and undershirts. I thought about checking the wound but figured it'd be better to have my jeans on incase it bled.

_Rin is such a whiner when I get the nice clothes bloody. I wonder if Kagome will bitch about shit like that?_

I growled at myself unsure if I should allow myself to think like that or not as I pulled my jeans in place. After hanging the suit back on the hanger and placing it on the back of the door I unwrapped the bandage around my middle. The stitches Sango gave me last night were starting to be covered by my skin. My muscles jumped and flexed under the tip of my claw as it cut through the thick surgical string and bits of flesh growing over it. There was a small amount of blood that dripped on the floor and the top of my jeans but it wasn't enough to worry about.

The pink scar was healing quickly as long as I didn't get into a fight and tear the fucker open again it'd be healed by sunrise tomorrow. Quickly I cleaned up the mess and headed to the back stairs that would lead to the back door.

I sighed as I reached the bottom of the stairs, pulling the bandana from my back pocket I tied it over my ears. Stepping out I noticed there were storm clouds gathering. I wasn't surprised more often than not I had shit for luck. Fitting the helmet over the bandana, I then fired up my bike. The back lot was fairly empty except for about ten cars but it was still early, most that worked wouldn't be in 'til six.

Pulling out into the light evening traffic I decided to use the bluetooth to send a car for Shippou. Might have just been me but I didn't care for the interest Houjou took in the kit during that "visit".

Before I realize it the manor came into view. Instead of pulling around to the new house I pulled to the side of the old palace. Even if Kagome wasn't staying here sleeping in my old room had been the best sleep I'd had in something like ninety years.

The screen slid open easily, as if it had been used all this time. The moment I stepped inside I knew something was different. The obvious was the window shades were pulled back letting in the natural light. Then there was the smell of food coming from the kitchen of the palace instead of the manor. My only guess for it was Rin got Kagome to tell her about their argument and she figured I'd be staying on this side of the house.

"Rin?" I called out after slipping off my boots at the door. "Is that you?" Walking down the hall I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. My ears twitched at the sound. I couldn't believe what I heard so I cautiously peered into the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Her soft voice asked from her place in front of the stove.

"Inuyasha will love it, I'm sure." Rin replied before turning to the door. "Ramen is your favorite isn't it, Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned around startled as I stepped into the kitchen fully. "Keh, of course it's my favorite." I tried to sound casual as I leaned against the door frame crossing my arms over my chest and crossed one ankle over the other.

_**She came back to us...**_

_We don't know why she's here. She could just be here to eat and visit with Rin..._

_**...**_

"It's my grandmother's recipe. She taught it to my mom, who taught me before I moved out. I've never made it for anyone else though." Kagome said looking at me softly as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"I'm sure it'll be great." It wasn't the smoothest thing but all I could do was try not to smile at her like an idiot.

"Aren't you home a little early from the club?" Rin asked causing me to frown.

"What happened?" Kagome asked stepping towards me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her but her friend could be in danger so I knew she'd want to know. "There's been more kidnappings." I paused to gauge Kagome's reaction. She tensed up but didn't let any other signs of fear show. "They were taken from clubs near the district this time and Half Demon was one of those clubs."

"Anyone we know?" Rin asked stepping closer concern showing in her brown eyes.

I dragged my one of my clawed hands through my bangs with a huff. "No, but Hobo showed up accusing Miroku of being involved. So this evening we are going down with Inukimi to answer questions and get this shit out of the way."

"Why do they think Miroku had anything to do with it?" Kagome asked as she looked over her shoulder at the pot she had on the stove.

"Well, they all looked..." I shook my head clearing the doubt of telling her. She needed to know. "All the woman taken looked like Sango. Since Miroku was very protective of Sango in front of the detective he pieced it together that Miroku's been seeing her."

I smelled her worry before it showed on her face. Kagome's hand slowly came up to rest on her throat as she swallowed hard. "What do you mean they all..." She swallowed again and the fear in her eyes was so strong I couldn't stop my feet from moving.

I crossed the room wrapping my arms securely around her shoulders. Instantly she wrapped her arms around my waist crushing her face into my chest. "The women all resembled Sango very strongly, their height, hair, eyes. The pictures Hobo showed Miroku, well they could have easily been related."

She laughed slightly when I botched the detectives name. I smiled as I buried my nose in her hair. If she was going to tell me no, if this was the last time she'd let me hold her like this then I was going to imprint it on my memory.

_**She's not going to leave! _**Don't be weak!**_ **_He was growling in my head angry at the fact that I was going to risk her leaving by not marking her now.

_She has to make that choice herself! _It started as a growl in return but ended as a whimper. I didn't want lose her, it was the demon in me but it didn't change the feeling that I needed this woman above everything else.

My ear's flickered signaling to me that Rin had left and Kagome's pot was boiling.

"How much is that food meant to boil, Wench?" Kagome slapped my arm slightly as she turned to the stove wiping unshed tears from her eyes. All I could do was laugh to myself as she fussed about the food she was making.

"So, what other reason did the police have for suspecting Miroku? I mean, Sango could just be the another possible victim." Kagome's voice was little more than a whisper as she tried to contain her emotions.

"I can smell how you feel." I stated leaning against the counter so I could see her face. Her shoulders stiffed and she looked at me will horror fill blue eyes. I couldn't stop the snort I gave as I rolled my eyes. "Don't be dumb, I can't smell everything you feel but some things make strong chemical changes to your natural scent. You are scared, you don't have to hide it from me."

"Oh." Was all she said as her eyes quieted and she turned back to the pot in front of her. "Is Houjou trying to pin this on you as well?"

What the hell could I say, I mean on one hand I'm sure he was, on the other hand there was an entire list of other things he was trying to pin on me that I wasn't sure she knew about.

"Keh!" I said crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air. "That little prick has something against me." Looking at her out of the corner of my eye I said, "You know I think he has a crush on you and is very pissed that I made a move first."

My lips turned up in a smirk as she blushed trying to hide her face with her hair. There was a swell to my ego thinking I could make her blush but on the heels of that was the deflate that came with the after thought. "You were awful friendly with him Saturday at the club. You don't have a crush on him do ya?" I leaned in close my golden eyes scanning her egyptian blues. She blushed again and turned away.

A growl build in my throat as I stepped away from her.

_How could she like that pathetic little prick!_

**She never said she liked him let her explain...**

_Are you fucking blind or just stupid?!_

"Are you done growling so I can answer you?" Kagome asked humor sparkling in her voice. The growl died in my throat as I turned back around to her to see her smiling brilliantly at me.

"Um, yea I guess so." She rolled her eyes at me before moving the pot from the stove. "Detective Houjou is nice enough. He was very kind after you dropped me at the police station last year." I knew she was pausing to drive me insane, but I'd never let her know it was working. "After we met again at the club he showed up at my mom's. He wanted to talk friendly enough in the beginning, then he started questioning me about you."

"What the hell did he want to know about me!?" I snapped not thinking about how much of an ass it made me look like. But the irritated look she shot me let me know she didn't find it amusing. "Feh, can you blame me?"

She giggled reaching up to rub one of my ears. Not thinking about it I leaned into her gentle touch. "He had questions about how I knew you, things of that nature."

"What'd you tell him." I asked as her soft touch receded. Worriedly my gold eyes searched the deep pools of her eyes. Did she tell him things he could use against me? Did she tell things he tried to get me to confirm?

"I told him the truth." It was there in her eyes, she had told him the truth. "Don't look so down, Inuyasha. I told him I got lost and you helped me, after that we went different ways and hadn't seen each other for a year."

I was stunned speechless. The prick had nothing, she hadn't given him anything that he could use against me. It was soft and I knew she had no idea how rare but I smiled down at the beautiful woman standing in front of me. Curling one of my large hand around her tiny waist I pulled her tight against me. My free hand came up to gently cradle the side of her face drawing her closer to me. Her deep, ancient blue eyes shimmered with emotions I didn't understand, still she didn't pull back or turn away. When my lips were a breath away from her I whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She breathed out so softly if I hadn't been a half demon I would have missed it.

Smirking I moved that last breath, carefully brushing my lips against her's. Kagome's lips were soft and plump as they began working in time with mine. Hopefully a ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She didn't taste like lipstick or gloss but of her natural flesh and some of the seasonings she had used for the food. There was no hesitation in her as she leaned into me opening herself to me. That was all I needed, delving my tongue into her moist cavern tangling with her own moist appendage. We stayed that way until air became needed. Pulling apart both of us panting, I rested my forehead to her's. She was so soft and fragile in my hands. In that moment looking into her unwavering eyes, I could see the future I wanted. It was standing right in front of me, looking into my eyes. Kagome had to stay, I couldn't let her say no because she was unsure of my real feelings.

_What can I do to keep you?_ I asked myself as I watched the light blush dusted her cheeks. Careful of my claws I ran my thumb over one of them so I could cradle her face in my palm admiring the way it fit perfectly.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly looking away as she turned back to the food she had been preparing. "That was so unlike me. I don't know what came over me."

I was confused. Why should she be sorry, I kissed her first. "Keh, you don't need to be sorry." I told her walking to stand near the counter. "I'm not."

She looked up almost startled, blinking at me like she was trying to see through my words. I smirked down at her swooping in to peck her cheek. "After I get back from talking to Houjou I'd like us to talk, maybe without the usual yelling."

Kagome smiled softly nodding her agreement. I nodded in return before turning and leaving. I had shit to do that I didn't want to fucking deal with but if getting it out of the way meant I didn't have to deal with anything for a day or two so I could focus on Kagome then so be it.

Stepping out of the kitchen I saw Rin in the hall talking with an excited Shippou. Of course she would have told him that Kagome was in the kitchen with me and that she was staying here with us.

_Fuck! What the hell is she going to say about Shippou?_ I growled lowly to myself trying to sort out what to do as I neared the chattering pair.

"I think Kagome's almost done with the noodles if you want to get some of the maids and prepare to serve dinner." I said looking at Rin as I got closer.

"Everything alright with the two of you?" Naturally she would ask the question I didn't have a sure answer to.

"I hope. We are going to talk after I get back. For now I want to wait on telling her me and Ship's relationship." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the kit's face fall. "Calm down, Shippou. I just don't want to shock her at dinner, alright? I'm going to explain everything when I talk with her later."

"I guess it's alright." Shippou smirked before turning to scamper off to his room. Rin turned herself and headed back to the kitchen leaving me alone in the hall to make my way up the stairs to my old room. With nothing to do but wait I plopped down on my futon and closed my eyes for a short time. Just as sleep was about to claim me, I felt my phone ring. It was Miroku. So for the next ten minutes Inuyasha was growling on the phone as my stomach grumbled about the smell of food lingering in the palace.

"Look, Miroku, unless you did something you ain't telling me, Inukimi is certain there's nothing to worry about! Just show up at the station there on the edge of the district at eight."

_"I'm not worried about myself! There is nothing linking me to this mess. How could there be? I'm worried about Sango! She hasn't answered her phone all day. I know she had been called by the Slayer's this morning, I assumed that she had gone to work after. They told me she left after she had only been there twenty minutes and I can't reach her on her phone."_ Miroku's voice was firm but I had known him long enough to hear the serious worry he was trying to hide under it all.

"I'm sure she's fine, Miroku. I doubt she could be abducted as easy as those other women. How long has she been a Slayer or in training?" I know I'm not the most reassuring person but I also know that Miroku doesn't have a lot of people to call when he is serious about something.

_"All her life from what I gathered out of Shippou's research. Her father and mother were Slayers and so on. She was literally bred for the job."_ Miroku snickered a bit at the end, wondering how a woman on the other side of everything had ended up with them.

"See, so stop worrying. When she checks her phone and sees how many times you've called she will call you, curse you and change her number."

_"I hope so."_ Miroku sighed pulling his phone from his ear to see if there was any texts of calls he had missed. Nothing.

"Master Inuyasha, dinner is being served in the main hall." A maid say from outside the door. Farther down the hall I could hear a maid informing Shippou of the same.

_Finally!_

"Look, Monk, I've gotta go. We'll meet up at the station and if you still need to belly ache I'll listen then."

I walked out of my room and walked down the hall heading to Shippou's room but the scent lingering at the door one down from mine caught my attention. It was Kagome's scent. Knocking gently to be sure the room was vacant before sliding the door open I decided to peek in. I was right, there on the floor was Kagome's bag. This was Rin's doing, it had her fingerprints all over it. That woman has no faith in me at all but I really couldn't say I was upset about the development, after all if we work things out soon there are two panels that could be removed to change the two rooms into one.

_Of course they might break if they are removed. It's been two rooms since I was old enough to sleep without mother near._

I had to shake my head at the memories more than six centuries old. Sliding the panel closed I walked on to Shippou's room. Knocking harder this time I pretended not to hear the kit open the door and knock twice on his head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Shippou hollered glaring at me as I smirked.

"Thought I'd help you get that out of your system before meeting Kagome." I had to laugh as Shippou paled a little.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Shippou asked in all seriousness as we made our way to the stairs.

"Honestly, Ship, I don't know. I doubt that she wouldn't like you. The woman is ridiculously friendly. Plus, you've been my pup for centuries, I don't think my instincts would have drawn me to a mate that wouldn't accept you."

Shippou nodded as he thought over what I said. My hope was that he knew I was right, dog demons were one of the most pack protective demons there were no way my instincts would try to bring in someone who would disrupt that.

Me and Shippou walked the rest of the way in silence as we passed from the old palace to the new manor and finally to the dinning room. I caught Kagome's eyes as I entered the room. She smiled shyly when my golden eyes found her's. It was clear the kiss was still on her mind, that drew my lips into a smirk letting a fang peek out at the woman across the room. As I watched her she turned curious looking beyond me. I knew Shippou had caught her attention. He was the only one here she hadn't met or heard of.

We walked closer to the table, closer to Kagome. Everyone in the room was silent so finally I decided to end the calm.

"This is Shippou." I said carefully watching her eyes flicker from the kit to me waiting more information. "His part of our family."

I looked to his brother silently hoping Sesshomaru understood that I didn't want to explain everything to her at dinner. The only thing I got in return was an unconcerned nod but it was better than nothing.

"Oh!" Kagome's voice came in quick shock as she smiled brightly as Shippou."I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

Next thing any of us knew Kagome had walked over and wrapped Shippou in a strangely motherly hug. Shippou stood stock still, his wide eyes looking slightly to the side at me. A shrug was the only answer I had for him. Taking it for a sign of acceptance Shippou relaxed and returned the hug as he whispered, "It's nice to meet you too."

She squeezed him again before holding him at arm's length as she smiled at the confused kit. Rin watched from Sesshomaru's side with a large smile on her face. I could tell she thought Kagome was going to be just what Shippou needed in his life. Sesshomaru stood still the whole time but nodded approvingly at me.

I smirked as my eyes looked over to the woman who I wanted for a mate, the woman I wanted forever. She was looking over Shippou like she wanted to know everything about him.

"You know, you have to be the cutest little demon I've ever seen." Kagome's soft voice flowed to my ears. The words were harmless enough but we were still in such a rough patch I couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in my throat. She looked over Shippou's shoulder at me rolling her eyes almost playfully. "Would you rather be cute or sexy?"

Rin and Shippou laughed. I on the other hand shut up instantly frozen.

_Was she serious? She thinks I'm sexy..._

_**She's our mate why wouldn't she be attracted to us?**_

_The fact that I'm a half demon who can talk to himself comes to mind._

Sesshomaru's voice cut through not a moment to soon, "Entertaining as this is, my mate is eating for two and I would like her to do so now." Naturally once the lord speaks everyone listens.

Everyone took their normal seats, but since Kagome had sat next to me, Shippou made a move to sit next to Rin. Then Kagome did something that shocked and warmed my heart again. She patted the seat next to her signally the young fox to come sit next to her. She didn't even know what the kit meant to me, what he could meant to her, all she knew was he was family to the people in the room and that was enough. I nodded to the maid and she moved Shippou's dinner wear to the new place. After he was sitting Sesshomaru started dinner by serving Rin.

Kagome became so involved with talking to Shippou she didn't bother with her own plate. I took it on myself to do as a mate should and make sure she had ample food waiting when she remembered she needed to eat. Rin stifled a giggle as she watched us and I couldn't help the smile playing at my lips when I looked at my future mate and pup. Shippou seemed just as happy to answer and ask questions of his own. I decided to use the time to fill Sesshomaru in on the turn of events.

"I assume your mother called you?" I asked in a hushed dinner voice.

"Hn. Seems the monk stepped in it this time."

"I don't know about that but that little shit of a detective thinks so." Kagome glancing at my caught my eye. I smirked at her realizing she was trying to sneak glances.

"Mother said she has everything under control as long there is no information she doesn't have." Sesshomaru looked to Rin who was happily eating another helping of the ramen Kagome had made.

"I gave her all the information I had and Miroku's number so she could get everything out of him as well." Glancing to the left I caught Kagome's eyes again. Gently rubbing my knuckles on her arm I winked at her. She smiled before turning back to Shippou, it was all so normal I almost pinched my damn self.

"Handle it, little brother. I have too much invested in the future to want a stain like this hanging over the family." Sesshomaru turn his attention to Rin gently running the back of his clawed fingers down her cheek.

"Keh! You think I don't know that? It's this shit of a detective, he's-"

"If you don't mind me asking, Shippou, what happened to you birth parents?" Kagome's voice cut off whatever I had to say about the detective as everyone sat silently waiting to hear what the kit would say.

The ring of my cellphone cut through the quiet giving Shippou the excuse he needed to not answer.

"What Miroku?" I asked slightly annoyed hoping this was not the same as the call earlier.

_"That man who we fought with when Kagome was taken just tried to get into the club." _Miroku's voice cut through any thoughts I have of our earlier talk.

"What do you mean..." Inu started.

_"I mean that bastard Renkotsu had the balls to come to your club and try to sneak in!"_

"Are you sure?" I asked realizing everyone was listening to me and I really didn't want Kagome worried again.

_"Yea, boss, I sure. I'm not about to forget that fire throwers face. I was on the way out the door so I could change before heading to the station. Should I stay here and you handle everything down there?" _Miroku knew that would look bad but if these bastards that took Kagome were the ones taking the new round of girl there was no way in hell they were taking his Sango.

"No, go on ahead." I knew easily it wouldn't be good for us if Miroku didn't show, but I understood his unsaid fear.

_"Alright, I'll set extra guards at all entrances and exits then I'll head over."_

"Yea, after that go straight there."

_"Are you already there?"_

"No, Inukimi will be there."

_"Are you sure Kouga can handle this new problem? We don't know all their faces."_

"Yea, I'm sure."

_"Alright then I'll see you there."_

"Ok, I'm leaving now." I shut off the call pocketing my phone.

Looking over to Kagome I knew this was just the sort of thing she had been worried about when I mentioned the kidnappings.

"Everything alright?" Her soft voice asked.

She couldn't hide the worry as her blue eyes swept over my face looking for a clue. I just ran my hand through my bangs with a huff. "Not as good as I'd like them to be but they'll be alright."

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked placing her hand on top of mine.

Turning it under her's to entwine our fingers I couldn't help admiring the way my large hand engulfed her small, delicate one. Gently pulling her closer I moved my mouth close to her ear. "Stay here so that I know you are safe." I didn't miss the small shiver through her as I spoke. She nodded her agreement and I smirked at the hazy look in her eyes. "Good wench. The kit will keep you company until I get back."

I could see that she had an argument but I didn't have time to win a fight with her. Instead I leaned in a gently laid a kiss on her cheek. It wasn't like earlier when I was being cocky and full of it, this one was about how deep I cared inside for this women I didn't hardly know. I had saved her twice but what she didn't know is she had saved me too. I had been alright living in the shadows fighting this war. Yea, I had been trying to win the entire time but after my parents had died the fight in me just wasn't what it had been. This one woman, full of conflicting emotions had given, me a something worth fighting for again. A chance to find happiness, a chance for the life I had thought fucking passed me by long ago. Removing my lips from her cheek I rested my forehead against the side of her head and whispered, "Please, just stay here so I don't have to worry about you while I'm gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised softly as her hand came up to touch the side of my face. "We have to talk later remember, maybe without the usual fight."

"Yea." I knew that our talk tonight would seal everything for the future either for better or worse but it had to happen. I stood and walked to Sesshomaru.

Translation for their talk in Inu...

"I know it's not you job, but please watch out for her while I'm gone." I asked calmly.

"You are right, it is not this Sesshomaru's job to watch her."

"One of the men who took her was spotted trying to get in to the club. If you can't watch out for me then do it for your mate."

"You presume that I wouldn't watch out for my mate?"

"Never, Sessh. Rin likes Kagome it would help keep stress from her."

"Hn"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It was strange how that annoying sound translated in any language Sesshomaru used. It didn't matter he knew Sessh would watch over the palace side as well while he was gone. The risk of stress on Rin was not something that he would allow and at least Inuyasha had that as a guarantee.

As soon as he was out of view of the dinning room Inuyasha ran up the stairs to his modern room. Inukimi would skin him alive if he showed up in street clothes. It was a good thing Sessh had made him go to those stupid functions for the last twelve years. Grabbing a double breasted, italian cut, black and grey pinstripe suit from his closet he made quick work shedding the clothing he had on and replacing it with the nicer clothes. After slipping on a pair of italian loafers, that he'd almost willingly turn into a chew toy simply to piss off Sesshomaru, he speed down to the garage where he jumped into his sleek silver Audi R8. Revving the engine...'cause why the hell not? He slipped it in gear and speed his way down to the precinct.

The sun was long gone when he pulled in to the parking lot off to the side of the dingy looking brick building. In the lot he recognized Miroku's red Mustang and Inukimi's deep purple Porsche. If it wasn't for the fact their garage was stuff with more exotic cars at home he would have snorted at their showiness but hell what was all the cash for if not a little showiness.

Walking into the station house he immediately spotted Sesshomaru's mother. She was growling at some poor desk officer. The kid was barely old enough to find it offensive and looked like he was about to wet himself in the face of the angry dog demoness with a law degree.

"And another thing you whiny, little excuse for a human-" Inuyasha walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Inukimi." Inuyasha said trying not to look at her in a challenging way. Before turning to the officer, who had regained a small amount of his composer. "Whatever the problem is I'm sure this fine officer was about to correct it."

"A...as...I was telling M.S. Taisho, Detective Houjou is currently in an interview that is not to be disturbed. You will have to wait a few minutes." The officer tried to stand tall as if he hadn't been near cowering a moment ago.

"Feh, the detective called us. So you can show us to an available room where we may talk privately with our lawyer or I walk out of here with both of them and you can explain to Detective Houjou why Inuyasha Taisho and Miroku Mushin walked out. Because unless he can comes up with a reason to arrest us we wouldn't be this cooperative again." Inuyasha watched as realization dawned on the officers face and he snorted.

"I think we have a room that's open. Please follow me." The kid stumbled over his own feet as he turned trying to not get the group behind him more upset.

"I had it under control, Inuyasha." Inukimi said as she passed Inuyasha to follow the officer.

"I know you did but I thought if we got into a private room we could talk about how you are going to keep Miroku from becoming a tenant here and my club from closing. I promise you can put together whatever kind of disgruntled complaint you want against the place and Miroku and I will sign it." He flashed her a smirk as he yanked the monk up off the bench.

Miroku still had the same torn look he had after seeing the pictures, so Inuyasha could guess that there had been no word from Sango. He was trying to think of something supportive to say when Inukimi interrupted.

"You know you have calmed down quite a bit since I saw you a few weeks ago. Anything big change that I should know about?" She questioned in a mothering tone that always made both pups answer her.

In all honesty she knew what was going on but the half demon behind her had always been so brash in situations like the one they had just been in that if she hadn't been there she'd have never believed it. Her son had told her Inuyasha had found the woman he wanted to mate. Naturally finding a mate brought a level of maturity to any dog demon that they may not have had before. Her Sesshomaru had been an exception, he had never been so wild as his half-brother or his father for that matter. Inu no Taisho had been brash, impulsive and foul tempered when they had decided to have Sesshomaru. They hadn't officially mated so it hadn't vanished entirely. When Sesshomaru was born he calmed some. When the wars began she took their son to the sky palace in the East. He did do his fatherly duty as best he could until Sesshomaru could join the battles and she allowed her son to choose his path in that aspect of life.

"Keh. I don't know what the hell you're on about. I just didn't want to have to deal with the mess you maiming that idiot would have caused." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air but he caught a glimpse of her raised brow as the female Inu glanced over her shoulder. "Keh."

"This is the only room we have open." The nervous officer gestured.

No one was surprised that it was an "interview" room.

"I want the light on in the other room, the sound equipment off and we are not to be bothered until Detective Houjou decides to grace us with his presence. Is that understood?" Inukimi stood in front of the officer blocking the room from his view.

The young man nodded as quick as he could scampering over to the door next to the "interview" room. The light behind the mirror came on showing the person on monitor duty speaking with the officer before pressing a few buttons and exiting the room. Miroku and Inuyasha sat down on the opposite side of the table from their lawyer.

"So I want you two to tell me everything that has happened involving this detective, everything that has happened in between. I don't see how he has any kind of case on either of you for anything but you can never tell what will happen." Both men sat silent looking at the older female's clear gold eyes. They were cold and calculating like Sesshomaru's and at the moment they were demanding the truth.

Giving a sigh Inuyasha looked towards the glass to make sure the room was still well lit and there was no sounds of machinery running. After dragging a hand through the pony tail that help hid his eyes he began where all this shit seemed to have started, with one scared voice in the dark. Inukimi listened and Miroku filled in things he thought were relevent or from his point of view.

After about thirty minutes they had gone over everything they could think of. Then the door opened and the one and only Detective Houjou stepped into the room. He signaled to someone on the other side of the glass and that room went dark once more.

"I hope you have had enough time to speak with your clients." Houjou said giving Inukimi his ever ready smile.

"If that were sincere you would have asked not assumed and waited until you had an answer before the recording equipment was turned back on." The female lawyer moved around to the other side of the table to sit with her clients and smoothed her skirt. "I suggest you cut the false politeness and get to the reason I am here instead of relaxing in my home."

Houjou's smile faltered to the watered down version that he was becoming use to using when he was anywhere near Inuyasha Taisho or anything that had to do with him really.

"Of course, M.S. Taisho. The reason for this meeting is simple. I want to know what kind of involvement your clients have with the kidnapped women from the other night."

"Both of my clients have made it quiet clear that they were in a private meeting at the time the abductions occurred. What proof do you have to support going after my clients." Inukimi was not a patient demon, she never claimed to be. The level of power Inu no Taisho had arranged for humans to have was madness as far as she was concerned.

"There is a great amount of questionable actions surrounding your client, Mr. Taisho here. Did you bring those documents about you studying abroad?" Detective Houjou asked with another smile.

"I wasn't informed that you wanted them. You had only spoken with my brother on that matter." Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm sure he has had enough time to forge or pay for them by now. They aren't actually needed." Houjou quipped as if it was a proven fact.

Inuyasha felt a growl grow deep in his chest as he looked at the brown-eyed idiot sitting across from him. He and Sesshomaru may have spent most of his life at odds but this little fucking human had no right to accuse his family of lying. Sesshomaru might have been an asshole but he was an honest asshole damn-it!

Inukimi's perfectly manicured claw rested on Inuyasha's arm drawing his attention away from the detective. "I fail to see how Inuyasha's schooling is involved in this line of questioning."

"Ah, yes, well as you know this is not the first string of abductions to befall our fair city." Houjou dug through the small pile of files next to him. "Barely a year ago a woman stumbled out of the district. She had been one of seven women taken." The detective opened the file to pictures of a very disoriented Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't need to look like the other two he remembered who she looked that night very clearly. So instead he glared at the detective across the table.

"What the fuck is this about?" He ground out between his teeth.

"The same thing that has happened again." Gently he laid the file of the missing women from this week over the one of Kagome. "I don't have any pictures of Ms. Higurashi's recent abduction, thanks to someone's interference."

"Feh, petition the hospital if you need them so badly or better yet I'll call them and have them sent over. How's that?" Inuyasha glared harder.

"Thank you." Houjou said clearly insincere. "I would also like to hear the details of the rescue you were able to perform."

"Inuyasha, I advise you not to saw another word to the detective on the subject."

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru's mother then nodded. It wouldn't do him any good to slip up while yelling at the pansy ass piece of shit sitting in front of him. "Keh." He huffed out looking down now to see the pictures spread in front of Miroku.

"That's alright, some other time I'm sure." Houjou said turning attention to the man next to the half dog demon. "Mr. Mushin, do you recognize this woman?"

Miroku looked at the woman carefully. In truth she rang familiar but he couldn't be sure if it was because he had actually met her or if it was the resemblance she had to Sango. "I'm not sure."

"Her name is Ito, Chou. She was one of two taken from Half Demon last night." Houjou's brown eyes flicked quickly to gauge Inuaysha's reaction before going back to Miroku.

Miroku's violet eyes stared at the picture, worry seeping into his features without permission.

_She and another woman who look like her were taken from the club. Sango was in the club that night! Was she a target? Had they meant to grab her when they first seen her then moved on when he had taken her to the basement?_

"Something wrong, Mr. Mushin? You seem very anxious all of a sudden." The detective splayed the other pictures out on the table. "Twenty women missing. Two from Half Demon, all look like your girlfriend-"

"Doesn't that make Mr. Mushin's girlfriend a potential victim? He hasn't been able to reach her all day. Clearly seeing the pictures is a reminder of the danger she could be in." Inukimi interrupted.

"Clearly." The detective mocked in his best professional voice. "Mr. Mushin where were you from 7:30 a.m.-12:30 p.m. last monday?"

"What?" Miroku asked looking confused at the brown-haired man.

"Monday between the hours of 7:30 a.m. and 12:30 p.m., where were you?" Houjou asked again.

"I was at home." Miroku said slowly.

"Was anyone there with you?"

"No, I was asleep. I actually prefer to do that by myself in the buff, no one to hog the covers. I hate getting cold."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Leave it to Miroku to joke at a time like this. "What are you getting at _Detective_ Houjou?" Inuyasha sneered his title 'cause frankly the fact that this ass had authority was starting to bug him.

"Who was it that informed you of Ms. Higurashi's most recent abduction, Mr. Taisho?" Houjou asked turning towards the half demon.

Inukimi could see it in both men's eyes the question was a trap set to cast doubt and it would work in court for a while even though there was a lack of evidence for Miroku's guilt. Unfortunately there was also a lack of supporting evidence for his innocence. "I advise the both of you to not answer any more questions. Detective Houjou unless you have charges to press I will be leaving with my clients and any further questions you have will be addressed through me."

Detective Houjou acted as if he didn't hear her. Lawyer's only acted that way when you were getting close to something and he sure as hell wasn't letting them walk out without giving it to him. "I'm more than positive it was Mr. Mushin here. You see I have a theory."

"We're done here." Inukimi said as she tried to get the two next to her moving but the detective wouldn't shut up!

"I think you, Inuyasha, met Ms. Higurashi possibly even help her out of the district last year. However, when she went into the police station without giving you a last name you were mift."

"Mift?" Inuyasha couldn't help but snort earning a glare from his lawyer.

"Yea, so after a year of searching for her BAM she shows up at your club. You and your man here make a plan. Hell, she was taken before, no one would be shocked about her being taken again."

"I really hope you ain't implying what I fucking think you are." Inuyasha said as a growl built in his chest.

"Man of your position among demons, the money, the people. It wouldn't be hard for you to find where she worked after Saturday. Under his Non-disclosure agreement Mr. Mushin can't say nothing about being told to grab her. Ms. Tanji calls him he informs you that it's done and the police are on the way. You show up for her friend to see. While your men that took her last year have their fun. Then you rush in to save the day when she is a breath away from death. You become her hero leaving her no reason to question why she shouldn't let you take her as your mate. Then after she is complacent a new pattern emerges that will lead your man to doing the same with Ms. Tanji and you make cash on the extra women going off to the slave dens." Houjou smiled at the clearly pissed half demon. "Tell me had you planned the torture so your animal side could get a taste of her blood without her freaking out? She is a shrine miko after all, what other chance did you have with someone so-"

Inuyasha's first collided with the metal table as his chair was throw backwards from the force of him standing so suddenly. He couldn't believe what this bastard was saying. Did this idiot actually believe that he had planned to have Kagome tortured within inches of her life just so he could play hero and taste her blood?! This plain clothes faker was one fucked up mother fucker!

The sound of gasping outside the door drew the attention of everyone in the room. There stood Sango in her Slayer uniform with another slayer close by. The detective who was Houjou's partner was there and a woman who looked like one from the pictures was there whispering to the detective. Inuyasha peeled his fist from the table as Sango's eyes stayed glued to Miroku as she whispered his name.

"The woman speaking with my partner is Ito, Chou and I would bet a months pay she is telling my partner that you, Mr. Mushin are the flirtatious man she remembers speaking with before she was taken from the club."

Inukimi cursed under her breath as Inuyasha glared at the detective. Miroku looked at Sango fear for what the detective was implying could not measure up to the absolute joy he felt seeing that the woman he had worried about all day was safe and sound. Jumping from his chair he threw the door open. In a move that even Inuyasha's eyes had trouble following her grabbed Sango's waist with one hand and threw of her mask with the other before his lips crashed down on her's. All the worry and turmoil his mind had put him threw was washed away as her soft lips began to work against his. He continued worshipping her mouth with his own until breathing was needed.

Both stood there panting from their kiss when Chou's voice broke through. "Sango, you know this guy?"

**A/N: After reading this one all the way through again I realize how much I enjoyed giving Houjou a backbone. I know most of you hate him but he's a cop with a job and I like making him piss off Inuyasha. :) Please some R&R. I loove you all! Thank you for your time!**


	33. Puzzle Pieces

**A/N:Thank you for all the reviews :).**

**Fun Fact: This fic has now reached 100 reviews! Thank you all!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 33: Puzzle pieces...

Sango straightened away from Miroku, shock from the kiss still plain on her face. She didn't even think about the fact that her mask was missing as she turned around to face Chou. The gasp from the other woman reminded Sango that she hadn't shown her face without her mask.

"I know, Chou, but please stay calm. Yes, I know Miroku." Sango look out of the corner of her eyes to the man next to her grinning like an idiot. "You are very lucky, Monk." She whispered.

"How do you know him?" Chou asked trying to over look her and Sango's similarities.

"We met a few weeks ago and have spent time together ever since." Sango explained briefly thinking it was best not to mention that Kagome's recent kidnapping was a big part of that.

As the two women were talking the female detective slipped in to speak in hushed words with Detective Houjou. Inuyasha and Inukimi sat listening to every word, one better at schooling their expressions than the other. They were in for a long night of arguing with Houjou when all Inuyasha wanted to do was go home and speak with Kagome.

"Well, Mr. Mushin, it seems there are a few more questions I have for you. Mr. Taisho, I believe we are done for now." Detective Houjou spoke to the supposed thug in front of him as if dismissing a child from the room.

Inuyasha growled low at the human in front of him. "You think I'm just going to leave here and let you badger my employee over socializing at the club? IT'S HIS JOB!"

Inukimi delicately rolled her golden eyes. There was the brash and unthinking pup she knew. "Inuyasha, you're not helping anything. I will keep Miroku out of jail. Speaking with someone isn't a crime. Go home."

"What-" He started but was cut off by the demonesses low growl. He and his brother may have been lords but she was the remaining Lady, Mother to the reining Lord of the West. He had no choice but to silence himself.

"GO home, Inuyasha." Inukimi's cold gold eyes locked with the younger Inu. Even though he wanted to argue he wouldn't. Instead he stood up and began to walk out of the place.

"Don't say something stupid, Miroku!" He growled out as he passed.

Inuyasha had almost stormed out when a scent hit his nose. It was familiar, it was something he had smelled a while back and yet part of his mind told him that it had been recently as well. Carefully his eyes swepted the bullpen like a predator searching the forest for his prey. There were tons of cops in uniforms and a few detectives similar to Houjou in their none descripts suits.

_**Someone here smells of innocent blood...**_

_I smell that too. I don't see anyone suspicious though.._

_**The Lady won't let anything happen to the monk we need to go before they notice us...**_

Inuyasha continued out the door knowing that there were eyes on him. Blood like that meant there was a horrible soul lurking somewhere in the police station. What Inuyasha didn't know was if they were in custody or hidden in the crowd of officers pretending to be one of them.

Suikotsu stood back against the far wall. His eyes tracking the movements of the half demon storming through the station. The tall, dark man had been able to get a relatively small amount of information out of Detective Houjou. It was just enough to know that yes those little shits had gotten police attention but so far they were looking in the wrong direction.

"Big brother, the police are questioning Inuyasha Taisho about the missing women." Suik said as he watched the dog demon's eyes sweep the bullpen.

_"Well, isn't that interesting."_ Bankotsu mused from the other line._ "Did he bring the woman with him to the station?"_

"No, he came with man and another inu." Suikotsu watch as Inuyasha walked out of the doors leaving the ones he came with behind. "He's leaving on his own."

_"Good! Good, follow him. I want that bitch before Naraku gets her."_

Suikotsu hung up the phone and made his way out of the building. Staying to the shadows he spotted the half demon pulling out in a silver Audi R8. Knowing there were only a few cars similar to the one pulling away, he made his way to his car and slinked into traffic following his target at a safe distance.

Bankotsu hung up his phone grinning ear to ear as he sat in the small trailer that served as the office to the shipping front of Banyru.

"Good news?" Jaks asked as he watched the man in front of him glow with anticipation.

"Yes, very good news." Banks practically purred thinking about the woman he had tortured earlier in the week.

"Are we in the clear for the women?" The feminine male asked impatiently as his friend got that far off look in his eyes.

"Yea, we're good. And better yet Suiks is following that stupid half dog demon. Soon I'll have that bitch back."

Jaks rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest before crossing his legs one knee over the other. "What the fuck is so special about that one little bitch!? We have had nothing but bad luck since the first time we grabbed her. Seven main dens devastated, around a hundred slaves destroyed to end the trail, Renkotsu was injured and jailed, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu are dead! What the hell else are you willing to sacrifice for some stupid bitch?"

The other male heaved a heavy sigh. "What would you give for untold amounts of power?" Banks asked as he stood from his chair stretching his body.

"I don't know. Power isn't exactly something I've searched for in life." Jaks said shrugging his shoulders even though he was unseen.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't give for the power to rise from this meaningless shit we call life. Money, strength, to be unquestioned and to never having to work for anyone else ever again." Bankotsu never took his ocean blue eyes off the bustle of the port. Even with their side activities he managed to run a fairly successful business. Sure "Mr. Muso" was their main source of business but there were a few others.

Jakotsu stood from his own chair, smoothing out his jeans, before straightening his pale, purple baby doll tee. "I hope the price you'll pay for that power is something you can live with." That being said Jaks walked out of the office leaving his leader to dwell on his own thoughts. He knew he'd follow Banks plan but that didn't mean that he would like it.

At the front of the district Renkotsu was pacing around the outside the club he had been thrown out of. Every entrance or exit had a guard placed in front of it. He needed a new plan to get the information he wanted. Turning from the club he began walking down an alley to where he had hidden the Towne car. The night was silent around him except for the distant hum of the various club beats. Renkotsu's feet shuffled along kicking at the different garbage that littered the dark alley ways.

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" He wondered out loud to the shadows.

"I have a job you can do?" The dark voice that crawled from those shadows froze him midstep. "Well, I'm glad to see that you recognize me." Slowly the shape of a baboon covered figure emerged from the darkness.

"Naraku." Renkotsu said trying not to show any fear for the betrayal of taking that Kagome woman after the spider had declared she was to be left alone.

"I have a deal for you." Naraku came closer as he spoke to the man in front of him. "I want to use your ability on a certain mechanical brain I came into recent ownership of. Or we can fill my time with killing you slowly as I hear you beg for your life."

Renkotsu stood still debating what the options in front of him really were. "A mechanical brain...I thought that your company specialized in all sorts of technical things."

"Not _my_ business and this is something that only you are qualified to do. If you refuse I can always force you to help and then we can revisit the slow death idea." The malicious grin the other man had was clear in his voice.

"Lead the way." Renkotsu said knowing that the only way to get past this point to the next was to go along with the spider.

Instead of Naraku turning and leading them off the baboon clad demon stood still as hell wasp came close holding a paper in its legs. Renkotsu reached out and claimed the paper as he looked at the address the sounds of the wasp faded. Looking up he realized that he was alone in the alleyway.

"Or I guess I'll go on my own then." The tall bald man mumbled as he walked the rest of the way to his car.

Over head silently floating on a breeze of her own creation, Kagura watched the exchange with morbid curiosity. After her display she knew that she should be avoiding anything that Naraku was doing at the moment but if she didn't know she would have nothing to tell the Taisho's.

_Of course he would never lead Renkotsu to whatever he wants him to do. _Kagura thought as she silently followed the Towne car around the seedy side of town to a distant part of the port. Kagura had been in Naraku's "employment" long enough for her to know that the property had been his since the port modernized.

There was nothing around the outside to give a clue about what was in the building. Kagura watched as Renkotsu walked into the door on the side of the building. Letting some time pass she dropped to the ground before sneaking inside.

In the hall there were empty boxes stacked off to the side, but to her disappointment none had any kind of labels. The sound of metal clanking drew her attention from the boxes in front of her.

The hall was long and dark, not that her demonic eyes needed any light to see. Never the less there was a dim light farther in the building with a reddish glow to it. Silently she followed the glow until she came to an open area. She spotted Renkotsu deep in the room. He had his back to her and appeared to be sorting through the piles of mechanical parts that surrounded him. Quickly her eyes scanned the room around him. There were a number of technical hubs and computers, wires, and a metal table with straps.

_Looks like a modern Frankenstein set._ Kagura thought as she rolled her blood-red eyes. Then she saw the one thing to make that sad joke real. A disembodied head in a cryogenics container.

Gagging at the sight she began backing away. Sure she had lived through wars and even taken people's heads herself. But there was just something about seeing one preserved in that strange human manner that was sickening to her. Unfortunately her silent escape was blocked by a mass behind her. Slowly turning her eyes widened as she realized Naraku was there watching her.

"Going to tell the dogs, Kagura?" Naraku asked in a mocking whisper.

Kagura schooled her features as best she could but she knew the fear was still visible in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was merely curious."

"Such a shame." Naraku said in mocked sadness as a tentacle came from behind his back and wrapped around the woman's waist snaking up to cover her mouth. "Well, let us leave him to his work. I'm sure we can find something between us to pass the time. Maybe I will call Bankotsu and finally see how he works."

In the Western palace Kagome had decided to retire to the room she had been given. No matter the rest she had been allowed at hospital she found herself extremely exhausted. In her room she laid out the futon she had been given along with the pillow and soft blankets. She was amazed at how comfortable she was laying on the floor but she knew that a bed would have to be in order if she would be here longer than a few days. Still the moment her body relaxed Kagome found herself swept away by her bodies need to rest. Unfortunately it was not the peaceful rest she wanted.

_Her breath came in harsh bursts as she ran through the dense forest. The large sleeves of her white haori and the legs of her red hakama flapped roughly against the air forced passed her body as the trees flashed by. The green of the forest stretched endlessly around her and her panicked heart thundered in her chest. Somehow she had managed to attract the attention of a horde of low-level demons. As long as she was in the confines of the forest she wouldn't be able to get off enough shots she needed to clear out the more than one or two demons at a time._

_Why had she gone against her father's wishes and sought out the spider on her own?_

_The screech of the demons closing in turned the blood in her veins to ice. There was no clearing in sight, no opening that she could escape to so that she could give herself a chance. Her small hand gripped the strap of her quiver as the other tightened around the bow she carried. All of her training, the life she had lived since she was old enough to walk, nothing prepared her for the fear she felt as she ran for her life._

_Sure she had faced a demon or two on her own but most of the time a slayer was with her. It had been a tradition for the families for a few generations. A slayer and a priest or priestess would fight side by side. Often men with women and often in the end they would marry and their children continues the strange tradition._

_"If you surrender I will call them off." A voice echoed off the trees around her, calling her from her thoughts and spiking her level of fear._

_No she couldn't stop she knew who controlled the demons chasing her. She had been a fool to try to end this on her own and now she knew she would pay the fool's price. Her heart froze in her chest as her brown eyes widened taking in the sight before her as a figure cloaked in a baboon skin moved to block her path. Drawing an arrow as quickly as she could she strung it and drew the bow-string tight._

_Before she could fire, a tentacle shot out of the figure, snapping her bow in two on its way to embed itself in her chest. Pain radiated through her body as a dark chuckle echoed through her mind._

Gasping for air Kagome shot straight up, jarred out of her sleep. Quickly her hand searched her chest for the offending tentacle she had felt embed itself next to her heart. Of course there was nothing but her unblemished skin that lay above the much-needed organ. Running a shaking hand through her sweat dampened hair as she looked around the room with wide blue eyes.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered to the air around her as if she was afraid to speak to loudly.

**A/N: It's short and stopped quick sorry...Thank you all again! I'll Be Back!**


	34. The light of the oil lamp

**A/N: Hello! So I meant to have this one up like a week ago but during editing my computer kicked me off so I said screw it! Sorry that I have been so very slack on posting. I just gave birth a few days ago...YAY BABY! So while I am confined to resting I will be doing my very best to knock out a few chapters maybe even finish this one up. I know it has been a long ride but the end is in sight! Thank you to everyone the reads, follows/favs, and reviews! I love you all!**

**Warning: There is almost sex in this chapter! LOL**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 34:The light of the oil lamp...

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the manor scanning for how many lights were left on. The manor was entirely dark so he drove around to the garage and parked inside. He knew he only had about a month left of walking through the house in the late hours in the dark before Sesshomaru's instincts over took everything and he'd attack anyone in the house that wasn't Rin.

As silently as he could Inuyasha made his way through the manor to the palace. He could feel himself being watched by his older brother from the upper level but he ignored the ice-cold eyes following him in the dark. As long as Inuyasha's intent didn't seem to threaten Rin then the Diayoukai would do nothing but watch silently.

On the other side of the dividing door Inuyasha let out a deep sigh. The palace was dark and silent just like it had been the other night when he had passed through. Inuyasha rose the stairs and walked the opposite way around the balcony, passing Shippou's room he listened for a moment. Satisfied that the light breathing and soft snoring indicated that the kit was indeed asleep, he walked farther down the hall. Passing Kagome's room he was curious, wondering if she would be asleep or waiting for him. Listening at her door he caught the sound of labored breathing. Worried that her ribs might not have been as healed as the doctor had thought, he rapped on the door gently with his knuckles.

Sitting on her futon Kagome desperately tried to get her breathing back under control. She felt as if she had sprinted full force for miles. The muscles in her legs hurt, her lungs heaved as if she couldn't supply them with enough air. Kagome's mind kept replaying the fear she felt as the trees flew passed her. After a few deep breaths she thought her breathing was under control but the soft unexpected tap at her door caused her heart to jump quickening her breathing again.

"Come on, Wench, it's just me." Inuyasha's gruff and slighty annoyed voice came through the door.

"Inu...?" She started hesitantly as he slid the door open to look at the raven haired woman still sitting on her futon. "Inuyasha."

The relief he heard in her voice was a startling thing. Yea, with him wanting her for a mate he was glad that she seemed so glad to see him, but he figured she must have been pretty damn worked up. Watching closely he could see her muscles jumping slightly under her skin like they were trying to relax after a long workout, her hair was slightly damp and the smell of sweat hung in the air. Inuyasha furrowed his dark eyebrows as he looked into the twin pools of dark blue that were locked behind her thick lashes.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, huh?"

Kagome stiffened as she stared wide-eyed at the half demon she had been so happy to see only a moment ago. Then he had to go and open his mouth. She supposed that it shouldn't have been a shock but come on!

"Who said there was anything wrong with me?" She demanded knowing he'd either get angry or act indifferent.

"The sound of your breathing and the pounding of your heart said! Now you gonna invite me in or are we going to do this with the door wide open?" Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at the woman on the floor. If his mood had been better he was sure he wouldn't have come off as such an ass but no need for him to hide himself from her right? At least that's what her mom had said.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed a bit frazzled. "Yes, I'm sorry come in here."

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he stepped in before silently closing the door.

Kagome looked at the silver-haired being standing in her room. She had been so worked up over the dream she had, it had all been so real. The fear, the breathlessness, then when the demon in the baboon pelt appeared her emotions changed to so much more than fear. Her heart was frozen with absolute terror. That being was going to do horrible things to her and she had no escape from it, then she woke up. Even awake all those emotions were there under the surface like a part of her she didn't want to face but then Inuyasha's voice came through the door. It in itself had calmed her a bit but when she saw him there was an overwhelming sense of security she didn't know she could feel. It didn't make sense for her to feel that way, did it?

"You just gonna stare at me all night or you gonna tell me what had you so worked up?" Inuyasha tried not to sound pissed but the night was wearing on him hard. Shit like that usually made him come off as pissed off even if he wasn't pissed at the person he was talking to.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she turned her eyes to her hands in her lap. She really hadn't meant to stare like that. "It's nothing really. Just some bad dreams that's all." She smiled up at the half demon who still stood by the door.

Inuyasha looked over the smaller woman smiling up at him. She had a beautiful smile but it hadn't reached her eyes. Even across the room he could see that the dream had bothered her more than what she was saying. "Look, you can hide it if you want or you can tell me about it but if we are going to talk then we need to actually talk."

Patting the floor close to her, Kagome watched and waited as Inuyasha unbuttoned his suit jacket as he crossed the room. Slipping the jacket off he tossed it to the sideX before plopping down next to her. Raising one knee up to rest his arm on he let his other rest against the floor tucked under his raised leg. Kagome worried her lip a bit wondering how much he was willing to say.

Like wise Inuyasha watched Kagome as her teeth chewed gently on her bottom lip. He would never admit it but her being so deep in thought had him worried. There were so many questions that she could ask that if he answered honestly she might run away for good. So instead of traveling down that road he opted for getting her to talk first.

"So, you going to tell me about that dream or not?"

Kagome blinked her blue eyes at him coming out of her thoughts.

_Why not? If we are going to get to know each other we have to start with some trust, right?_

"Ok, but..." She looked down again as she shifted to get more comfortable. "It seemed less like a dream and more like a memory."

Inuyasha listened carefully as she recalled the dream. He had to admit it did sound more like a memory. Kagome described things a woman born in this era wouldn't know anything about. There were few forests left that stretched on like she described. Now a days they were really parks with rest areas cleared every so many meters. The chances of getting chased by a horde of low-level demons was rare, but the thing that had brought a snarl from his lips was when she described Naraku's attack. Golden eyes watched as her delicate hand reached up subconsciously to rub the place she said the tentacle entered her body.

"The worse part is that I saw everything through my own eyes. I could feel the ground pounding beneath my feet, the material of the clothing flapping against my skin. My hand still stings from the bow snapping between my fingers." Kagome moved her gaze from Inuyasha down to her palm. Carefully her fingers traced a small red welt that was forming across the width of it. "When his voice called out to me..." She let her head drop, the dark curtain of her hair hiding her from the world around her. "I knew in my heart that I was going to die. I knew that there was nothing and no one that could save me."

Inuyasha watched silently as she spoke. He didn't want to interrupt her but when he smelt the first of her tears...interuptions be damn. Mindful of his claws on her bare arms he pulled her over into his lap. For a moment she tensed and he thought she would pull away but slowly she relaxed. Laying her head over his heart he heard her take a deep breath as she tried to calm her tears.

"You don't have to worry, Kagome." Inuyasha gently ran his claws through her dark hair as he tried to think of words that would comfort her. "I'll protect you. Naraku won't do to you what he's done to others in your family. We're going to end this. Then you and the future generations will be safe." He could only hope his pups were part of her future.

"What kind of evil is he to make people feel so helpless? Is that what my father felt before he died." Kagome asked softly as she rested against Inuyasha's strong chest. She was fairly certain that they should have been doing more getting to know each other talking rather than cuddling...but she couldn't bring herself to move from his warm embrace.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said still dragging his claws through her tresses absentmindedly. "I heard about your father, I doubt he let that fucking spider see a trace of fear. From what I heard your old man was a bad ass priest." Leaning back to look into her now dry eyes he asked, "Didn't you know what your dad did for a living?"

Hearing him talk about her dad like that reminded her that Inuyasha had most likely looked as old then as he did now for the most part. Regretfully she shifted her weight so she could leave the confines of his embrace though he gave a disapproving growl he didn't stop her. She opted for walking over to the hanging of his mother's palace, it wasn't far but the few steps way was what she needed to think.

_"Ok," again her father's hands began weaving magic into the air, "after time the two became friends. Kikyou learned that her friend was actually a half demon whose father was a great Dog demon general and his mother was-"_

_"A PRINCESS!" Kagome shouted, as image of a beautiful princess in her formal robes come from her father's magic._

She smiled faintly at the newly recovered memory as she let her fingers again hover over the image in front of her.

"You didn't actually know my father then?" Kagome's voice carried gently in the new-found quiet of the room.

Inuyasha watched carefully wondering what was going through the head of the woman on the other side of the room. His golden gaze watched in the dim light of the oil lamp as her fingers traced the outline of his mother's palace and even though she followed every line the tips of her soft fingers never touched the picture.

"I wasn't in Tokyo around that time." He admitted with a sigh. "Truth be told I've never _known_ any of your family...after Kikyou."

"Kikyou." Kagome whispered as her fingers hesitated in their movement over the path they had made. "Do you see her when you look at me?" A small smile crossed her lips as an annoyed growl sounded from the half demon behind her.

"Why the fuck is that so important to you?" Inuyasha growled out as he stepped closer to Kagome's back. "I've never called you Kikyou, I never even told you about her. You got some fucking information at the hospital and suddenly she has to be my reason for everything!?"

Kagome sighed letting her shoulders slump slightly. "I know it doesn't make sense to you but as a woman I have to know that I'm not some look a like replacement."

He could hear the honest worry in her voice, he could smell the truth of her words as they flowed to his ears. Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

_Well here goes fucking everything._

"Yes, there are similarity." Kagome's breath drew in sharply and he figured he had better get everything out he wanted to say before she ran or cut him off like earlier. "I hadn't noticed until you were asleep in the hospital. Sango had said something about your family living at a shrine. It made me think on things I hadn't fucking thought about in centuries. It was then that I noticed you and Kikyou had similar facial structures. Similar enough to be related but not to be each other."

"In the hospital?" Kagome repeated skeptically as she turned to face him. Anything else she might have said was lost as she found herself lost in his gaze. The oil lamp, she carelessly left burning when she fell asleep, cast his face into soft shadows. She searched his features in a sort of wonder as she took in the masculine beauty of his face. His hair was pulled away like she had seen in the club. Kagome frowned realizing that his ears were hidden.

"What?" Inu growled taking her silence and frown in the wrong context. "I mean it, Kagome! She didn't cross my mind when I saw you in that fucking alley fighting with all you had. Not when I saw you at the club next to that stupid ass detective. Not-" His words were cut off when her small hand reached up and freed his hair from the hair band holding it in place.

She heard him, every word, but she wanted to _see_ him as he spoke. Kagome had come to realize that he hid his ears to deal with the police or in public in general. That wouldn't work for her. With soft eyes, Kagome watched as his silver hair fell free around his slightly shocked face and over his strong shoulders. The newly freed locks took on a golden glow, that rivaled his shimmering eyes, in the glow of the lamp.

"If I didn't remind you of someone important then, why? What made you care at all?" Kagome asked softly as her fingers threaded their way up the back of his neck into his thick mane.

Inuyasha was having trouble keeping his mind on track as her fingers danced gently in his hair, her deep blue eyes, darkened by the lighting and her emotions tried to search his soul. Closing his own eyes for a moment to think didn't work out the way he wanted. Without his eyes his other senses jumped into overdrive. Her soft breathing danced across his skin while her touch ran from his scalp to the ends of his hair before starting again, her heart beat gently in a perfect rhythm that he had demanded to hear so desperately only days before, then as if a breeze had blown through the room he was wrapped in her scent and his demon stirred.

_**Mate...**_

_I KNOW..._ Inuyasha groaned in his mind.

Slowly opening his eyes knowing his eyes had a small bit of red bleeding into them but not knowing how else to tell her about this vital piece of information. His ears twitched at the soft sound of her breath hitching and his heart clenched at the feeling of her fingers hesitating their travel through his hair.

Kagome watched and waited for her answer as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. When he closed his eyes she thought he might be planning to ask her to stop but he didn't. Instead she watched him relax. Thick lashes laid on sun tanned cheeks hiding their golden treasures but without those pools of molten gold, that had seen so many years, Kagome could have believed that the being before her was no older than herself. When he relaxed years seemed to be washed from him, battles and trials she knew he had faced seemed to be forgotten. She was so caught up in her musing of him that she almost missed his eye lashes drawing open.

Looking back to his eyes, waiting to receive her answer Kagome breath was stolen by the sight she was met with. Pausing in her tender care of his hair she stared at the twin orbs that confronted her. There in their center was the gold she had come to know, the gold that haunted her dreams, but around the far edge of the was red. It was a vibrant red, full of life as it seemed to move on its own slowly creeping outwards before fading away.

Inuyasha turned away from her studious gaze. She hadn't freaked out yet but as she had watched her heart beat had pick up so he was sure she was getting ready to kick him out and demand to go to Sango first thing. Inu didn't smell any fear in her scent but that could be hidden under the shock.

His shoulders slumped with a sigh as he moved to step away from her. Delicate fingers that entwined with his stopped him and a small hand moved out of his hair to cradle the side of his face turning him back to her. Inuyasha watched a soft smile crawl over her lips before she rose up and placed her lips against his own. Stunned for a moment he only stood there but soon he wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her flush against him as he kissed her back.

Kagome pulled back enough to look in Inuyasha's eyes again. It was there, barely visible but it was there, the red that he seemed ashamed of.

"Why did you save me, Inuyasha?"

"Because," Inuyasha started bringing the back of his hand up to gently run the backs of his fingers over her beautiful cheek bone, "you called out to me and I couldn't help but answer."

Kagome looked confused for a moment then it clicked. When she got free from those people long enough to scream, that was when he heard her. But... "Why did you bother after I was free from them?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Part of me admired your fight against that over weight flesh eater, part of me worried about you getting lost in the district still tied up and unable to defend yourself, part of me enjoyed the fact that you were willing to argue with me about something stupid not caring about possible danger still around you." Inuyasha looked down at the small woman in his arms. She fit against him perfectly, like she was made for him. Made for him to love and protect just as a mate should.

"Which part made you scoop me up and carry me away from there?" Kagome asked softly as she tried not to think about his warm body molded to her's, about one of his strong arms wrapped around her with his palm resting heatedly on her lower back while the other moved from her face to play sinfully in her hair.

"All of me." He growled lowly. "I had to get you out of there and away from me."

Kagome's eyebrows drew together as she frowned. His eyes said he was serious but if he had to get her away from him then why were they standing like this now? Why had he come to save her again and declared her his potential mate?

Inuyasha saw the questions in her eyes leaning down into the crook of her neck, like he had done at the club, the hand in her hair tightened giving him control of her head. Tilting her head to the side he inhaled the smell of her that drove him mad and soothed him all at the same time.

"You smell like home to me, Ka-go-me." He confessed into her hair. "You smelled like home the first night I saw you and I didn't want to lose control. You would have been scared shitless if I had let my instincts take over after what you had been through." She shivered in his arms as his words slide over her skin. If her scent hadn't spiked in pleasure he would have moved away worried he'd frightened her but that wasn't the case.

"What do you mean, I smell like home?" Kagome's voice was hardly a whisper of air that caressed the dog type ear that was close to her lips. She desperately tried not to melt into a puddle at his feet as his warm breath danced over her skin sending heat through her entire body.

Inuyasha groaned as the air from her breath ran across the soft fur of his ear. Gently he dragged a fang over the soft flesh he hoped to mark one day as his clawed hand slid under her shirt carefully drawing random patterns over the skin of her lower back.

Two things happened in that moment. One Kagome gave a needy moan brought on by his actions, then her knees buckled from the sudden feeling he drove through her. Inuyasha grinned as he supported her with his arm that was wrapped around her. He could smell that she was getting even more aroused and he was glad to know he could affect her like that.

Pulling back to look into her face he smirked at the bliss that covered her feature. "A demon searches for a mate that smells like home. It's a smell that comforts, soothes the savage beast if you will." He said releasing her hair so he could slowly trail his claws over the side of her neck. "My demon likes the smell of you. We all agree you smell like home."

Before Kagome could think about what he had just said his lips crashed down on her's with a burning hunger to match the one he'd risen in her. A tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her that they were supposed to be getting to know each other through talking not by acting like hormonal teens, but when his fangs nipped her lip that voice was shut out as she gasped and his tongue swept in to tentatively stroke her own.

Inuyasha was more than happy with her response to him. A growl rumbled on his chest and her scent of arousal increased as she felt it vibrate against her body. Sliding both his hands down along her intoxicating body he let himself feel her. She swelled and dipped in all the right places, it was maddening not to rip away the clothing that separated them. Slipping his hands directly under her ass he lifted her off the floor, instantly she wound her legs around his waist pressing her warm core against his growing erection.

Releasing her lips he growled as he slammed her back against the wall. She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her body against his. He knew she could feel his hardening member where the it press against her. When she tightened her legs, drawing him impossibly close to her he moaned before his lips found her neck.

Kagome was lost. All senses had shut down. The only thing that existed in her was the need for the half demon holding her. She buried her face in his hair as he attacked neck. There were desperate sounds filling the airs around them as they tasted and touched each other. She wanted to feel all of him, taste all of him, know all of him. Gripping the sides of his head she forced him back so they could look at each other.

His eyes had bled more red as the moments had passed. Now Kagome found herself looking into nearly pure red that surrounded still golden irises. Her breath came in pants as she tried to calm her racing heart. Gently her finger tips tracked under his eyes. The movement was so careful, so tender he thought he'd collapse from the compassion her finger tip gave to his skin.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Inuyasha. How do they do that?" Kagome's voice was breathy but the time they had separated had given him enough time to clear his head.

"It's late, Wench. You need sleep." Glancing at the picture that hung next to them he smirk. "We are going to leave tomorrow for a few days so get some rest." With that he walked her to her futon. Laying her down softly he quickly kissed her forehead before walking over to the lamp.

Snuffing out the oil he made his way across the room and out the door. Though the door her could hear her sigh. Leaning against the wall beside her door he did the same before wandering down the hall to the next door that let him into his room.

_Rin plans on torturing me to death by placing her in the next room!_ Inu growled to himself.

_**We should still be in there finishing what we started! She was more than willing to mate.**_

_She was might have been willing to have sex, that don't mean she was willing to mate. She's human. She doesn't even understand the _we_, I mentioned. Kagome has to know everything before we mate._

_**Everything, huh?**_

Inuyasha growled into his pillow as he tried to settle his body down and go to sleep.

Kagome woke up to knocking at her door. Blinking she slowly came back to her senses and then the evening before came crashing back to her memory.

"Ugh!" She groaned throwing her arm over her eyes as she tried to block out her and Inuyasha's actions out. Then the knocking at the door sounded again reminding her that that's why she woke up. "Who is it?"

"Shippou!" The kits happy voice sounded from the over side of the panel. "Inuyasha says get you ass down to breakfast we've got shit to do today."

Kagome leapt up, dashing to the panel. Shippou stood there in shock as the panel flew open revealing an upset Kagome. "Shippou! You do not need to be using that kind of language, even if you are repeating Inuyasha."

Realizing he had upset his potential mother the kit lowered his head, his tail following suit. "Sorry, Kagome."

The dark-haired woman smiled at the kit as he stood with his head bowed and tail swishing slowly along the floor. Gently she tipped his chin back up with the side of her finger under it. "Do you talk that way in front of Lady Rin?" The kit shook his head 'no'. "Then I would appreciate it if you would please refrain around me. I understand you are a teenager so when you're not around me I won't be mad, okay."

"Okay." Shippou said peping back up at the fact Kagome wasn't super mad at him. He took off down the hall towards the stairs before she could say another word.

Kagome laughed lightly as the young youkai disappeared down the stairs yelling that Inuyasha was in trouble. Sliding the door closed she made her way over to the dresser to get some clothes for the day before she did anything she wanted to be clean. She remembered Rin saying something about a hot spring on the first floor. Feeling giddy she gathered her clothes and made her way to the spring to freshen up.

Inuyasha paced the palace dinning room as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the phone. He hadn't heard anything more from the club last night or Inukimi or Miroku for that matter. Not having people report to him set him on edge. He planned to stay away from the club for a few day to be alone with Kagome. He had to talk to her but he couldn't ignore everything else going on.

It wasn't like he could ask Sesshomaru to take over things. No, his brother would destroy half of their army from the stress of not being near his mate. Kami forbid one of the men step out of line. If Sesshomaru took charge for a few days Inuyasha knew he might not have an army to return too.

_"Hello?" Kouga's voice crawled lazily over the line._

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha growled.

_"Hey, Mutt-face, I only got to bed a few hours ago. I was running the club and the gang remember?" _Kouga growled instantly irked at the half demon on the line._ "You need something or just calling to be an ass?"_

"Yea, I want an update about the night. Did that fucker try to get in again or were there any other disturbances?" Inuyasha tapped his claws against the dinning room table as Kouga gave a full report. He was about to let the wolf know his plans to leave town when Shippou burst into the room.

"You're in trouble now, Inuyasha! Kagome wasn't happy with my swearing when I gave her _your_ message!"

Kouga's laughter broke out across the line._ "You know, knowing that he's your son makes you two so much funnier to listen too! Your potential mate taking the role of mom on already? Be careful she doesn't cut you off because of something the kit says."_

Inuyasha growled at the two who could hear. "Wait until you and Ayame have cubs, then I bet you won't be laughing so hard. I'll be back Monday. I'm taking Shippou and Kagome to the other estate."

_"Make sure it's Monday and not a hundred and fifty years from Monday." _Kouga kept his voice light but Inuyasha knew he was serious.

"Wasn't planning to shit for brains, got your future mate's party to host remember." With that he hung up not feeling like hearing any more from Kouga.

Shippou fidgeted nervously in his seat at the table. He remembered the hundred and fifty years they stayed in the other estate. It wasn't bad but he had missed Rin. He wasn't sure he wanted to spend another hundred and fifty there.

"Stop worrying, runt, we are only going for the weekend. I need you to stay on planning the party while we are gone as well." Inuyasha said as he dragged his hand over his face.

"Do you always talk to him like that?" Kagome's soft voice called from the doorway drawing both male's attention there.

Inuyasha smirked at her as his thoughts raced back to the night before. She smelled fresh, he could tell she had just bathed. Her tight blue jeans hugged those curvaceous hips he had run his claws over the night before. He watched her cross her arms under her plump breast that resided in her true red baby doll tee. Curls from her dark hair crawled over her shoulder as they flowed free just begging him to run his claws through them.

Who was he to deny such and invitation? Crossing the room Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her slim waist as the other wound up her back imbedding his clawed hand deep in the back of her hair. Tilting her head to the side he breathed deep her undiluted scent.

_Tricky wench didn't use anything scented this morning._

"So when do I get the explanation on why this greeting keeps happening?" Kagome asked as her fingers wound their way into his hair.

"I told you, you smell like home." Inuyasha said breathing into her hair. When Shippou's mocking growl reacted his ears.

(Growl translation)

"I'm amazed you've told her that much already." The young kit laughed out loud as his father turned from the woman he had been scent marking to glare at the kit.

"What the fuck are you getting at? You think I'm to scared to tell her the truth?" Inuyasha growled back in aggravation.

"No, but I know others would have mated her by now." Shippou prepared himself to run knowing that he was pissing the older demon off.

"SHE'S BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL! PLUS I'M NOT GOING TO MATE HER WITHOUT HER KNOWING WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HER!" Inuyasha lounged at the kit who took off around the table to avoid getting grabbed by his father's claws.

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the table being careful to avoid the blurs racing around the room. She hadn't understood a thing they were growling about but she was certain that Shippou was egging Inuyasha on about her.

"Are you two going to make me eat alone?" She called out softly after thanking the maid who set a plate of food in front of her.

Both males stopped to look over at the female eating at the low set table smiling calmly at them. Inuyasha let out a keh as he and Shippou made their way to the plates laid out for them.

All of the plates were piled high with breakfast meats, eggs and hash browns, a bowl of gravy sat in the middle of the table along with a plate of biscuits.

"Is breakfast always such a big event?" Kagome asked as she watched the to males shovel food into their mouths.

"Well, Rin's expecting a pup." Shippou said like that should explain everything but Kagome just looked on waiting for him to say more. "Inu pups grow faster than human babies. It's almost like she's eating for six people." Shippou turned towards Inuyasha mischief shining in his eyes. "Aren't you going to tell her anything?" The kit accused.

Inuyasha was about to growl out a response when Kagome's sweet voice chimed in.

"Yea, Inuyasha, aren't you going to tell me anything?"

He narrowed his eyes at her as she gave him a smirk purposely mocking his own. "Whatever, Wench. I'll tell you plenty when we get to my mother's estate this afternoon. In the mean time why don't we talk about how you and my _son_ are ganging up on me." Gold eyes shifted to Shippou as the young kit sank deeper into his chair.

"Your...son..."Kagome's wide blue eyes looked from a nodding Inuyasha to a red tuff of hair trying to sneak away from the table. "You're a dad and mating would make me a...a..."

"A mom." Inuyasha said calmly watching her reaction. "There are other things that mating would mean but this is by far the most important. I...we have to know can you handle that?"

Shippou stopped his playful shrinking away, frozen in the words he heard Inuyasha say. Kagome was important to him, the kit could tell, but in that moment he was telling her that if she couldn't accept his son, some poor little orphaned fox, then there was no reason to go any farther. Time stopped for the kit as he watched, curious to know if he had a chance at a whole family again or if she would leave.

"Can I handle it?" Kagome's voice softly flowed through the room as she pondered the answer to that question.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!**


	35. That's life

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get posted. I have felt very uninspired in many ways but the one that affects fanfiction is that my muse has gone not just for this fic but for all my writings in general. Hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Previous chapter-

_He narrowed his eyes at her as she gave him a smirk purposely mocking his own. "Whatever, Wench. I'll tell you plenty when we get to my mother's estate this afternoon. In the mean time why don't we talk about how you and my _son_ are ganging up on me." Gold eyes shifted to Shippou as the young kit sank deeper into his chair._

_"Your...son..."Kagome's wide blue eyes looked from a nodding Inuyasha to a red tuff of hair trying to sneak away from the table. "You're a dad and mating would make me a...a..."_

_"A mom." Inuyasha said calmly watching her reaction. "There are other things that mating would mean but this is by far the most important. I...we have to know can you handle that?"_

_"Can I handle it?" Kagome's voice softly flowed through the room as she pondered the answer to that question._

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: That's life...<p>

"How old are you, Shippou? In human years." Kagome asked as the kit moved to sit back at the table.

Shippou's green eyes flickered to Inuyasha who simply shrugged before giving the young demon a nod to go ahead.

"Do you know how old Inuyasha is?"

Kagome shook her head. She hadn't asked Inuyasha yet but she knew he was older than five hundred and fifty years old. "That isn't a question Inuyasha and I have gotten to yet. Right now though I'd like to talk about you."

"I'm just under four hundred and thirty years old." Shippou answered quietly as his mind took him back to his childhood and the time he still had with his parents.

"How do you feel about possibly having a mother so many centuries younger than you?" Her voice was genuinely curious as she moved the food around on her plate, blue eyes never leaving his young face.

Shippou snickered a bit drawing both adults full attention to him. "I was told not that long ago by someone you're very close with that I might have lived longer but for my race I'm just a teen while you are an adult in your's. Plus, from what I see you are more mature than Inuyasha and he's been raising me for the last three hundred years."

Inuyasha growled warningly at the fox across the table while Kagome tried to do the math in her head from the information she had just been given.

"Stop now, Wench. You'll only get a headache trying to figure it all out. Demons all grow at different rates, plus the world around us has a large effect on how fast or slow the growth rate is. Then you have the effects of coming into a mating age and how that changes a demon. Half demon growth is different as well depending on the mix and race or races of demons involved or if it involves a human." Kagome stared at Inuyasha suddenly very curious about his own age and if they mated how their kids would age. Seeing where her mind was going he smirked and told her, "We can talk about it later. I have to call Miroku and you two need to pack."

Kagome nodded as she ate some more on her breakfast while Inuyasha excused himself. Shippou watched their exchanged and the older demon leave. He hadn't got an answer from Kagome and his food just wasn't that appealing with the thought hanging in the air.

"Do you want to be a mom, Kagome?" He asked cautiously.

Smiling at the young kit she told him the truth. "Yes, Shippou, I've always wanted to be a mother."

As Shippou and Kagome talked in the dining hall Inuyasha got the run down from Miroku about the rest of his interview with the "good" detectives and more information about Sango and the other woman. Apperently Houjou tried to use the other woman's casual meeting of Miroku before her abduction as means to accuse Miroku of involvement in the taking of all the women. Naturally Inukimi had torn the sad accusation to pieces. Miroku was home and getting ready to take Sango for coffee so they could talk about the kiss he laid on her at the station.

After talking with Miroku, Inuyasha ordered a maid to have a car be brought around so that he could leave soon. He also figured he had best let Sesshomaru know what his plans were as well.

Out on the street in a none-descript black car Suikotsu sat watching the manor and the activity, or lack there of, that had been taking place since he had pulled up. The front of the manor that faced the street had no activity since the half-breed had pulled in the night before. Suikotsu was beyond bored and about to call in for a replacement when a black sudan pulled out from the garage and drove around to the back.

"Finally." He groaned as he grabbed his phone. "Big brother." Suik deep voice spoke into the phone as Bankotsu answered the phone.

_"Have you seen the woman?" _Bankotsu asked eager for news.

"Not yet, I think they are heading out soon."

_"Good. Follow, when they arrive call Jaks with the address."_

The line went dead next to his ear and he settled in his seat to wait until the car reemerged. His wait wasn't long, soon the same black, four door sudan pulled back around to the front of the home. Watching carefully Suikotsu noticed the half-breed, the woman and a fox kit emerge from the vehicle. The woman that Bankotsu was so obsessed with walked up to the front door followed by the kitsune while the half-dog leaned against the car as he faced the front of the house. The dirty detective watched though binoculars as a smaller woman step out onto the front steps followed by the older Taisho brother. The women embraced each other before the smaller woman embraced the young fox as well. Neither of the Taisho's moved other than their lips as the other's finished their farwells.

Inuyasha spoke softly enough that Kagome wouldn't hear but Shippou, with his demonic hearing, and Rin with her advanced hearing through her mating, heard him crystal clear. Still he had little concern about the two of them hearing what he was saying, if he had been worried about it he could have just walked his happy ass over to Sessh and not been heard at all.

"Kouga is handling everything for the weekend while I'm gone. Your mother has taken care of Miroku's problem with the police for now but the Hobo idiot is desperate. I've got my cell if you need to call me back home, but I'd like sometime to get this shit with Kagome all straightened out."

"Hn."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome and Shippou got back into the waiting car. "It's always nice to have these little talks. The massiveness of your vocabulary always amazes me."

Rin allowed a slight smile to blossom on her lips as her mate narrowed his cold gold eyes releasing a warning growl to show his lack of amusement. Inuyasha wasn't concerned though as he barked out a quick laugh before reentering the car as well.

Pulling away from the manor in silence the trio began their journey. Shippou was anxious for various reasons. The big one being that the last time Inuyasha had taken them to Lady Izayoi's estate they hadn't come back for over a century! Not that Shippou didn't like the solitude from some of the stupid shit he felt humans did but at the same time he didn't want to miss out on life, period. Then there was the fact Kagome was coming with them. He understood what it meant for Inuyasha to bring her to his mother's birth home, the home Inuyasha himself had been raised in when Inu no Taisho sent them there during the war over the Western Territory. It was revealing and Inuyasha honestly had a problem revealing anything other than his attitude. Curling up in the back seat Shippou decided he'd worry if Monday came and went and they were still at the estate, until then he'd give them all the privacy he could from the back seat as he fell asleep.

Kagome looked out the window as the countryside came into view flying by in a blur of green instead of the dreary colors that lined the city. Her mind wondered carefully over the last year of her life but more importantly all the events that had happened since she seen Inuyasha again at the club.

"When you left me in the hospital you said you had things to take care of."

Her voice was quiet, cautious. He knew what she wanted to ask but still he couldn't resist pestering her. "Is there a question in there?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes playfully at the half demon smirking in the driver's seat but she let her face slowly show the emotions she held about the previous week. Her deep blue eyes swam with the questions that traveled through her mind.

"Do you know who took me?"

Silence filled the car for a moment as Inuyasha shifted his eyes back to the road in front of him before looking at the woman next to him again. She had a right to know everything that they had learned, with a glance in the rearview mirror to see that Shippou was really sleeping he let out a sigh.

"Yes, Kagome, I know who took you and I have an idea of why."

On the other side of town one of the men who inspired a distant conversation hung up with his counterpart for the second time in a morning. Turning around the leader of the Band of Seven came face to face with the spider that he was hoping to avoid until he had retrieved the power he was seeking, to bad fate decided to deal him a dirty hand.

"Am I interupting important buisness?" Naraku's voice called mockingly from the chair he occupied in front of the desk that represented Banryu.

"Nothing that's pressing at the moment." Banks replied as casually as possible. "Something I can do for you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. You see we've become curious about how you...work and even though I am very upset about you nearly killing Ms. Higurashi, I want you to show me how you do your work." Naraku never broke eye contact as his red eyes bore into Banktosu's ocean blues.

"I don't exactly keep women on hand ya know." The young man perched on the edge of his desk shifted his gaze out the window towards the docks. He wasn't a fool if Naraku was asking him to torture then the demon either had someone in mind or was getting ready to use it again him and his brothers.

"That's not going to be an issue." On some signal Bankotsu couldn't see the door to his office opened and Hakudoushi entered with a gun pressed descreetly into the small of Kagura's back. Clearly not planning on a kill shot but a mangled spine would slow her down quite a bit. "I already had someone in mind."

Banks couldn't stop the sadistic smile that crawled acrossed his lips. The small shudder Kagura gave when she looked at him only drove his desires more. Reaching down into a draw Bankotsu pulled out some rope, throwing it towards the albino teen behind the wind sorceress.

"Behind her back if you please. Then me, Naraku and the bitch will go for a walk."

"What if I say Hakudoushi comes too?" Naraku asked leaning back in his chair as he stepled his long fingers.

"Well, seeing as we are going to my own personal tourture chamber I'd rather keep the number of those in the know to a minimum." Bankotsu said as he moved around to close his office for the day. Torturing beautiful women wasn't something he liked to feel rushed in, the office could handle one day of down time, now that his other buisness was starting back up.

"Go back and see what can be learned about where the half-breed has placed the weapons. I will have another job for you soon." Naraku told the young spider as he smiled maliciously at him.

Too the young spider's credit he showed no sign of being effected by the smile his boss gave him. He simply gave a nod as he secured Kagura's bindings before turning and leaving to do what he was told.

"Shall we go then? I have other things that need my attention." Naraku slowly rose smoothing the small wrinkles from his clothing that sitting had caused. "Lead the way."

Bankotsu let his ocean eyes drift passed the impatient spider demon to the wind sorceress he had spent a few days with and knew exactly what he planned to do to her. She shuddered slightly under his intense gaze.

Suikotsu had followed Inuyasha's car out of the city to a secluded area. He took note that there hadn't been any other homes for the last two miles and traffic wise there hadn't been any other vehicles for the at least a half hour.

_Could this be any easier?_ Suik wondered as he watched the car in front of him follow a left curve around the tree line.

After following the same curve himself the faux detective saw an empirial castle set on a hill rising from the distance. The roof of the castle was barely visible over the ten foot security wall. From the side that faced the road he could count three guard towers meaning there were at least five more on the sides not visible to him at the moment. At the bottom of the hill was a gate and guard station. After a moment the black car vanished inside and the solid gate slid closed. Suikotsu kept his eyes forward as he drove passed the complex so as not to alert the guard. Following the road for a few more miles he spotted a turn off that lead to a look out type area that gazed over the surrounding forest. Figuring the half-demon would not have driven so far just to turn around and leave in a matter of minutes, Suikotsu parked his car and pulled out his phone to call Jaks just like how he was instructed. His thought about the job being easy were slowly fading.

Upon arriving Kagome was awed at the sheer elegance of the palace in front of her. The only modern touches to the entire complex were the very obvious security measures. Kagome made note of the ten foot wall around the grounds with guard towers at various intervals totaling nine when counting the guard at the gate. Cameras could be spotted on the roof, on the wall, hanging from eaves. She figured for every camera she saw there was at least two that couldn't be seen.

_Is security this intense at the other house and I just didn't notice?_ Kagome wondered as her eyes studied the different guards.

She realized that no, the security was not nearly as visibly intense at the other house. Here the wall was solid from bottom to top with guards and towers, the other home was surrounded by a five foot artistic brick fence that was topped with three more feet of wrot iron fencing. The gate they passed through at the end of the very long drive here had been solid and tan but Kagome was sure that it was some specialized youkia metal. At the other home the gate was again the very elegant half and half design.

"Is this area more dangerous than Tokyo?" She finally asked still taking in the security around her.

If she'd have been looking she would have seen Inuyasha flinch his shoulders slightly. He really wasn't sure what he should tell her. It had been more dangerous out here at one time but the truth was it was more than likely safer out here even without all the security but he couldn't bring himself to be rid of it. Figuring that was the best answer he opened his mouth to tell her but she was quicker.

"Are all the guards human?" Ancient blue eyes looked directly into his golden ones. The depths of her eyes astounded him. It boggled his mind how someone so obviously young had such ancient eyes.

"Yes, unlike the manor and Western palace everyone employed here is human." Pulling up to the front door Inuyasha parked the car as an average looking man stepped out followed by two maids.

"Young Lord, what a pleasant surprise. It has been some time since you have visited." The butler said as he opened Inuyasha's door as one maid opened Kagome's and the other Shippou's.

Inuyasha quietly conversed with the man while the maids set about shuffling Kagome and Shippou into the main area of the great house. Neither of the women spoke they simply led and since Shippou followed so did Kagome. It quickly became clear to Kagome that most of the bottom level had been unchanged from the original palace that must have been Inuyasha's mother's home, but as they assended the stairs she noted the more modern feel the place had. The maids led Kagome to a large blood red door with a black knob that stood in the middle of the wall on the second floor.

_This seems familiar._ Kagome thought sarcastically as one maid opened the door and the other ushered her in.

"Is this Inuyasha's room?"

Both maids looked a bit surprised at her question. Kagome sighed and shook her head saving them from needing to answer. As they excused themselves Inuyasha came through the door. Before Kagome could say a word he walked passed her to her bag. Grabbing it he walked across the blood red carpet to his closet and stashed it there.

"Would you like to see the gardens?" He asked with a smirk as she blinked large eyes his way. "Shippou is there waiting he wants to show you his favorite spots."

Kagome simply nodded and decided to worry about sleeping arrangments after some exploring.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she allowed her eyes to roam about the place he once called home. It was not lost on him how like his own mother Kagome was. Both women were loving and accepting of all manner of creatures which was rare though not unheard of. But it was in the car after he told Kagome what he and the others had learned that he saw more of that unwavering bravery. He had seen it often in his mother, during the wars, in the demon courts, anytime his father was away. His mother had lived through dangerous times, she had lived with the danger of becoming mate to a demon, she had lived with the danger of baring a half-breed child.

Kagome was very much the same in spirit but she had endured things that even demons would have coward at. Depending on the demons obviously. Inuyasha had to admit he thought she would become upset hearing that her boss might be involved with Naraku, but instead she simply shrugged.

_"That doesn't surprise me. Mr. Muso is without question one of the creepiest demons I've ever met." Kagome said staring out as the country flew past her window._

_"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked glancing at the raven haired woman in the seat next to his._

_"Well..." Kagome tapped her chin trying to think of the best example to get her point across. "I took a position at his company manily because Sango was working there but another reason was that I would be on a team and not have endless projects resting soully on my shoulders."_

_"I thought you were one of the top ad designers in Japan? Why wouldn't you want to do things on your own?" Inuyasha was genuinly curious why she would want to share the glory._

_Narrowing her eyes Kagome pursed her lips trying to remember when the two of them would have talked about her career but she was coming up blank. "Who said I was a top ad designer?"_

_Inuyasha griminced as his shoulders tensed. He had completely ratted himself out and now needed to tell her about the information he had ask Shippou to gather or distract her. Well distractions were easier than admitting he may have done something offensive or...wrong._

_"Are you saying you're not fucking good enough to be a top desginer? And what the fuck does your coloring skills have to do with Muso being creepy?"_

_Kagome was near visibly fuming in her seat. Inuyasha had to resist the urge to rub his arm where Kagome's miko energy was begining to clash against his own aura. "Well, excuse me damn it for adding extra bits about my life so you could get to know me while we try to figure this shit out!"_

_The ears on his head drooped as her voice filled the car with anger and her aura pulsed violently with her rage. "If you purify me while I'm driving we will crash and that could kill us both if we are human." Inuyasha tried to keep his voice calm but his knuckles were strained against the steering wheel as the pure power Kagome held in her tried to escape._

_His word confused her so much that all her anger was lost making her power retreat immediately. "Eh?" She said blinking large blues eyes at the half demon next to her._

_"Your power will purify my demon half." Catching the scent of fear that filled her natural fragrance he quickly continued. "That alone can't kill me. A forced change will hurt like hell but it won't kill me. The lack of focus the pain would cause while I'm driving and the possible crash we'd have could, but not the purification alone." That level of purification could have done major harm to the kit sleeping in the back seat but Inuyasha figured it was best to keep that to himself, since she had calmed down and they were all fine._

_Kagome took a deep breath glad to know her power wouldn't accidently kill him, hurt him yes, maybe but not kill. "I'm sorry. I know I should know how to control it but at the same time those memories are so distant I can't make any sense out of them. Anyways, Mr. Muso offered me a good some of money to lead his top desgin team along with two others and we aren't the only team. But as time has gone on I've noticed that he will come to personally over see my work, he doesn't do that to the others. I've went as far as to ask the team leaders on the main floor and on the lower floors. Every time he has been near I get the feeling like I'm being looked over but not like he's checking me out more like he's looking for something specific."_

She had shivered thinking about her boss and he had to admit it was creepy. For all any of them knew Muso was working for Naraku or worse was Naraku. That fucking spider took on the form of hundreds of humans over the centuries, a high ranking business mogel was a piece of cake for him to become.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha's thoughts were interupted but the yelling of an enthusiastic fox kit. After Inu had made it into the house Shippou had found him and started ranting non stop about all of his favorite places that he wanted to show Kagome. Honestly Inuyasha hadn't seen Shippou so excited about anything since the kit had been around the size of a human ten year old so he said he'd let Shippou be incharge of giving Kagome the tour.

"Hello, Shippou." Kagome called from where she stood beside Inuyasha. He hadn't said much on their walk to the gardens. He had been very lost in thought but she didn't mind, it had given her time to admire her surroundings without feeling like she was gawking. The garden or rather gardens however she felt were very gawk worthy.

There was no backyard to speak of in modern terms, the entire area on the back side of the home was beautifully landscaped. The first garden to be seen was a flower garden that Kagome could see flowed into a water garden, that led to another that she couldn't see from where they stood but the three large trees near the far wall told her there were more after the water garden.

Shippou wasted no time in grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her through as he talked on and on about the flowers and trees. He had tons of stories about when he visited the estate as small kit and played in the garden with Inuyasha. Every so often he would sneak glances at the half demon who filled many of his stories, to the his relief the older demon never looked angry only amused.

As the day waned above ground the room Banks had led Naraku and Kagura to was now filled with the coppery scent of blood. The wind sorceress lay on an old wooden table shackles on her wrist and ankles held her in place, not that she had the energy to move any more.

"You do very intract work. Such care to not cut anything vital." Naraku smiled as he survayed the damage done to the female demon before him. There wasn't much of her skin that wasn't cut or stained with blood.

"If you cut an artery then they'll bleed out and the fun is over." Bankotsu ran his eyes over the poorly covered form of the woman in front of him. He had spend hours cutting away at her yet in the presents of that damnable spider he hadn't done the things he wanted to do the most.

"As educational as this has been, I have other work that needs my attenetion." Naraku stood and walked closer to Kagura's face. Her eyes were closed as she focused on her breathing. Grabbing her chin so that her face was tilted towards him he spoke in a low voice, "I'm going to leave you in his tender care, but" Naraku paused calling the red glow to appear in his hand as he had done before in his office. Giving the ball of light a gentle squeeze just to hear a hiss escape her bruise swollen lips, "you won't be able to die no matter what he does. After he's finished maybe you'll remember not to cross me."

Bankostu lead the way for Naraku to leave. The spider disregarded the skin trader as he walked up the short stairs before stepping out into the late afternoon light. Red eyes scanned the shipping yard before him for a moment. He didn't have long to stand alone. Kana stepped out from the shadow of a near by container.

"Are the plans in motion?" The males cold voice crawled over the air with an errie calm that would have made the hairs on any other being stand, but the pale demon girl standing before him was nothing other than her own version of calm.

"The machine and fire breather are on their way to the warehouse and the twins are waiting for your signal." Kana's dark eyes showed nothing of how the words she spoke made her feel. They were nothing more than two dark voids trapped in the pale ceramic of her face.

"Tell me, Kana, do the twins believe they can betray me during this plan?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice, no worry of betrayed confidence.

**A/N: I'm cutting this one here and posting. Thank you to all that read and review!**


	36. Stolen flower

**A/N: Here we go! For all those guest and members who are asking me to finish trust me I am trying I really am but I don't want to post anything that I feel is aweful.**

**I have changed bits and pieces of the action scenes but not much. Thanks again to everyone how reads and reviews!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 36: Stolen flower...

The flowers and trees were as beautiful as any garden magazine. Their colors and scents filled the senses in a pleasant way. Watching Kagome move about with Shippou was equally as pleasing to Inuyasha. The young fox had many stories and she listened to all of them with undivided attention. It wasn't hard to know why Ship kept looking towards his adopted father every few tales. He was waiting for Inuyasha to get annoyed and tell him to stop his ridiculous stories.

If Inuyasha was being honest he would have loved to tell the runt to shut the hell up, but as much of an ass as he could be he wasn't a complete bastard. Shippou needed to bond with Kagome, not for Inuyasha's sake or Kagome's but for Shippou's. No matter how much a grandma or aunt loves you they are still just a grandma or an aunt, Kagome was the chance for the kit to have a real mother. Plus, she seemed to be enjoying Ship's stories, so why would Inuyasha risk her getting mad at him for being an ass.

"Inuyasha, are you going to let Shippou do all the talking?" Her soft voice pulled Inuyasha out of his musing. Kami he could listen to her voice all day.

_Fuck, she asked something didn't she!_

"Feh, the runt's having a good time telling his stories." Inu smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes playfully towards him. It seemed she was not a fan of all the name calling, but the smile said she knew it's just joking around.

"Fine then. Shippou, how about we go to the water garden. I'm sure you have a story or two about pushing Inuyasha into the pond." Kagome cooed at the excited Kit.

Yea, the little fucker sure did have a story or two about knocking him in the damn pond. In Inuyasha's defense he had just found Shippou and wasn't use to some small creature following him EVERYWHERE! Still watching the kit laugh joyfully as he nodded eagerly to the raven haired woman Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to stop them. Instead he followed along listening to Shippou talk about the first week he came here after Inu found him.

_I'm going fucking soft on the runt..._

**You're just being the kind of father now you should have been all along...**

_Shut the hell up, the kit turned out just fine..._

Kagome's deep blue eyes met Inuyasha's and he realized he was growling loud enough for her to hear. Shippou ignored it but the fox had seen his dad growl at himself before so the young demon wasn't bothered. Inuyasha opened his mouth to explain but his cell phone went off right as he was about to speak.

"Sorry, I need to check this."

Kagome smiled and nodded before turning back to Shippou. Deciding he didn't want Ship knowing whatever the call could be about the older hanyou ran back towards the house. The phone rang impatiently in his hand, on the forth time he answered midring.

"This better be fucking important for you to call me already." Inuyasha growled out.

"General! Get the fuck back here. The warehouse with those strange weapons is under attack!" Kouga's voice sounded strained and winded as he shouted in his end of the phone. "That fucking machine we've fought before is here and some bald bastard who breathes fire. That fucking machine is cutting through the men!"

"Hold them off as best you can. I'll get the Lieutenant to send replacements in waves. Stay alive, Major!" Inuyasha shouted into the phone hearing the action increase in the background.

"Like I'd let these puny bastards kill me!" Kouga grunted out as an explosion sounded next to him. "I'm not as fucking weak as you halfling."

"Yet you called me to come back and save your ass." Inuyasha stated unamused.

"You wanted to be the boss, that means you get the call. Now, _**GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!**_"

The line went dead and Inuyasha walked his way back to where Shippou and Kagome were. He didn't want to leave them all the way out here but he rationalized that the reason his father had basically turned the estate into a compound was for his own human mother's safety during times of war. She and Inuyasha had always been safe so he had high hopes Kagome would be too.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome watching him carefully as he crossed the small bridge that passed over the tiny creek. Her loose hair blew freely in the small breeze that crossed the grounds. The black of her hair shining like glittering midnight in the late afternoon sun. Her jeans and tee shirt seeming out of place in the royal style gardens yet the way she held herself seemed as through royalty was in her blood as well.

"Is everything ok?" Kagome question though the look on Inuyasha's face said things were anything but.

"No, there's a problem that needs my immediate attention." Inuyasha sent a meaningful look Shippou's way. The young demon frowned giving a small nod as he stepped away from the adults.

"Will you be back tonight?" Kagome asked taking a step closer to the silver haired half demon in front of her. She felt uneasy about him leaving her. There was no good reason for her to feel that way seeing how they were surrounded by trained guards and the latest in anti demon tech., still it did nothing to settle her emotions.

"Yes, I'll be back tonight." Inuyasha stepped close to the woman before him. Without a second thought he wrapped a arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

Kagome looked up into the deep golden eyes that stared at her from inches away. The look in his eyes reminded her of the desire he had stirred in her the night before. Feeling slightly embarrassed at her unabashed behavior, Kagome lowered her face to hide her flush cheeks.

The half demon who held her was having none of it as the side of his clawed finger caught her under the tip of her chin. Raising her gaze back to his, Inuyasha gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over her plump bottom lip.

Unconciously Kagome's lips parted as her breathing changed tempo. She didn't want to admit that he had more effect over her body than anyone she had ever been with but when he did simple things her body became a live wire. The gentle pressure that was so soft yet commanding was hard not to submit to. Without thinking her hands crawled up his chest to rest on his strong shoulders.

"I'll be back tonight, Wench." As soon as the fire sparked in her lustful eyes Inuyasha closed the distance between their mouths.

Her hands twisted up into his hair at the base of his neck, tangling his silvers locks around her fingers as he stole her breath away. His mouth was firm against her's but his lips soft as they caressed her's in a loving fasion. The arm that had pulled her close shifted so his tips of his claws could gently scratch and crawl up and down her spine in time with his lips. The need pouring from him was tangable on her bruising lips and she met it with desire all her own. Just as she was about to pull him tighter to her, he pulled away.

Smirking down at the small woman in his arms, Inuyasha knew he would never grow tired of seeing those amazing blue eyes drowned with passion. She didn't try to smile instead the look she gave him very clearly said 'Damn you and your teasing!'. But that only made him smirk more.

"I counting on you, Shippou." Inuyasha said without looking away from Kagome.

"I know." Shippou replied from his spot under one of the plum trees.

"Keh." And with that the half demon gently let go of the woman who clung to him. He felt her hesitation to let him go but it was so brief he wondered if she noticed that she had done it.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha so that he could leave. As she watched him begin to leave a desperate feeling came over her, the worse was yet to come. "Be safe." She whispered as if afraid that speaking to loudly would somehow draw attention and wrath from the Kami.

The twitch of his ear told her that he had heard as he crossed the bridge once again making his way out of the gardens and into the house.

Kagome sighed heavily. _When will we ever get the time together we need?_ She couldn't help worry that this life he lived would forever keep them apart. The question that needed answered was could she live with that if it were true.

Shippou came to stand at Kagome's side redirecting her attention. The fox teen didn't try to smile or lighten the mood, he simply stood there next to her staring at the place where Inuyasha had been, eyes following the path hid dad had taken.

"He always comes back, just so you know." The demonic teen said in a sober voice.

Kagome blinked, the shock clear on her face. The bubbly almost child like spirit Shippou had possessed for the majority of the day seemed to have vanished. Then it clicked, Shippou had been under Inuyasha's care for the majority of his amazingly long life. How many times had the he watched the person who had become his father walk out the door to face unknown danger? How many times had he stayed up worrying that the person who saved him wouldn't be coming back?

"Don't worry about me, Kagome. I've had Rin and the late Lady Taisho there for me acting as an aunt and grandmother." Shippou said half smiling at the woman next to him.

"Was I that obvious?" Kagome asked a bit embarassed for getting caught.

"Yes." Shippou answered with a harty laugh. "But I'm glad you are worried for me and not just him. Inuyasha deserves to be happy and even if you didn't like me I'd try to lie for his sake. It would be hard since he can tell when someone lies. You being a geuine person makes everything easier." The red headed fox flashed a briliant fangy smile at the woman beside him. Youth shining brightly on his face as he grabbed her hand and continued their garden tour.

Inuyasha waisted no time once his feet hit the back door he called for one of the faster cars to meet him at the front of the house. The cherry red Lambo pulled up and Inuyasha was gone in an instant. The blue tooth in the car connected to his phone immedeately. It'd be a lie if he said he hated technology all the time.

"Call Lieutenant."

"Calling Lieutenant." The car answered in that annoy chick monotone.

The call to Miroku was quick and full of an argument about how the monk couldn't go to help. He felt it was a risk worth taking, since he had fought near the strange weapons the first time, that it had only been when he had tried to touch one that there was a reaction. Inuyasha knew that was true but if their opponent was working with Naraku like he believed then they could know that as well and the fucking twins did make off with one crate. The bastards fighting in the district could just be waiting for him to send in humans. The lab had no answer as far as Inuyasha knew so in the end the risk was to great.

Leaving the car at the club was the only choice Inuyasha had. There was no way in hell he'd be dumb enough to drive a vehicle registered to himself or Sessh into the district at nightfall for an "Emergency". The club was hopping but as he threw the car in park. Inuyasha saw the back door burst open and seven members file out in a flash before taking to the roof tops.

Wasting no time in grabbing the Tessaiga Inuyasha took to the roof tops himself. Catching up with the seven took no time at all there were two wolves, two dogs, a dragon, a half-neko and a half-wolf. They were clearly in a hurry and his only guess was they were heading for the same spot.

"Anything to report on the situation?" The General called out as he joined them in jumping from roof to roof.

"Call came in a little over an hour ago for back up from the Major. The warehouse you ordered the crates to be stored in came under heavy fire. At first the Major thought we could handle things without you, clearly he changed his mind." The nearest Inu said.

"The Major didn't say much about other opponents, just two from the band of seven. How many were attacking? What do you mean by heavy fire?"

The demons all shared glances with each other before the same Dog spoke again. "Apparently it is all out war, General. A team of twenty was called out when the first attacks happened, then the Lieutenant call and the first seven were sent to aid, now we've been called to come give support. In ten minutes there will be seven more called out if no one come back to report."

Looking ahead in the direction of the warehouse smoke could clearly be seen rising above the buildings and lower, mindless demons flew around, weaving in and out of the clouds of smoke that were filling the air.

_Fuck!_

It was worse than Inuyasha had thought. The bastards had to be working with Naraku it was the only thing that fucking fit. If it had only been the two, Kouga could have handled things with a small team. The wolf was annoying not useless or Inuyasha would have fucking kicked him to the curb a long time ago.

It didn't take much longer to reach the smoke filled area. Immediately the lower demons attacked the new incoming team. The weak demons were simply food for Inuyasha's sword but now they had the attention of the cyborg and the fire breather.

"Ah, Inuyasha! So nice of you to join us." The one name Renkotsu called as he looked quickly to the cyborg, whose red eye focused on Inuyasha immediately.

_**MOVE!**_

The growling in the hanyou's head was so loud and sudden that he jumped back five feet on instict. Where he had stood an explosion sounded blowing the men closest to him off of their feet. The cyborg had launched an attack the moment Inuyasha's feet pushed off the ground, it had happened so fast he had almost missed seeing it.

"Your demonic speed is truly impressive for a half-breed. But don't worry, Ginkotsu will recalculate until he can predict your movements and then he'll kill you." Renkotsu was suddenly laughing like a mad man as more low level demons descended.

_This is just fucking fabulous! Inuyasha_ thought as he began slashing his way through the mess of demons who followed orders they didn't understand. The others kept time with their general some armed with guns and short swords, most armed simply with their claws.

* * *

><p>The gardens were beautiful in the late afternoon sun. Shippou chattered on animatedly once again naming plants, why Inuyasha's late mother planted them, and the ones that he had picked and planted as a young kit. Kagome smiled soaking up every word. In truth she was sad Inuyasha had been called back so soon but having the chance to get to know Shippou one on one was an unexpected bonus. He was a lively teen and if it not for his fluffy orange tail and pointed ears he could have passed for human. Standing he was only an inch or two taller than Kagome but she had no doubts that in a few years he would be every bit as tall as Inuyasha.<p>

The two had just made it to the trees that lined the far edge of the gardens when a loud siren sounded across the grounds. Shippous's spine straightened as his emerald eyes swept their surroundings.

"The main house is under attack! Hurry, this way! Inu no Taisho had special hidden bunkers built all around the gardens for Izayoi's safety."

The two ran towards the plum trees growing near the edge of the water but Kagome's legs grew, heavy slowing her down. Fog began to crawl across the ground like some living thing wanting to consume them. Desperately Shippou lifted Kagome over his shoulder and began moving faster towards the enterance to the bunker but whatever was in the fog was effecting his body as well.

SHHHHHINK

The sound of metal slicing through the air caught Shippou's attention just in time to drop their bodies to the ground. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as a blade passed over her face slicing away nearly two inches of her unbound hair as she fell backwards.

"You are just the luckiest fucking bitch I've ever seen in my life!"

Shippou smelled the fear Kagome radiated at the sound of the stranger's voice. He turned his head just as a tall, slender male walked out of the fog with a full face gas mask securely in place. The black body suit he were hugged him tight like a second skin and in his right hand he held a saber type sword,

"Who the fuck are you!?" Shippou demanded as he stood pushing Kagome behind him.

The man in the mask tilted his head as he examined the youth. "Sorry, sugar, you look too young for my tastes. That bitch knows who I am, why not ask her?"

"Kagome, do you know this guy?" Shippou asked quietly without taking his eyes from the man in front of him as the two worked their way to their feet.

The adrenaline from the initial attack was wearing off and Shippou's body was beginning to feel heavy again. He knew he needed to get the two of them out of there as soon as he could. Sooner was always better than later but something told him sooner was no longer an option.

"Yes." Kagome's frightened voice broke through his train of thought. "He sold me the first time I was taken and tortured me this last time. The others around called him Jaks."

Shippou growled as the pieces fell in place. Inuyasha was going to go full blown demon when he found out this bastard made his way into the gardens on the estate grounds. That begged the question, "What did you do to the others from the house and towers?"

Laughing extravagantly Jaks waved his hand in front of his face like fanning away a smell. "Don't you think your worry should be with you?"

SHHHINK

Shippou didn't have time to move his slowing body before something sliced deeply into his right forearm. Crying out with the sudden pain he grabbed at the long cut that now poured blood down his arm to drip off the tips of his claws.

SHHINK

Another cut sliced along the top of his left thigh shocking the young fox, causing him to fall down on his right knee.

"Shippou!" Kagome called out as her hands covered the wound on his leg while silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"It's ok, Kagome. I was just caught of guard." Shippou tried to school his features and mask his pain but the sound called through the air again. He had just enough time to shove Kagome away but the action put his right arm in the weapons path. Blood erupted from the new slice near his shoulder as the blade flew back to it's master.

Kagome watched in wide eyed horror as the blood poured out of the new wound. Shippou's young face twisted in pain as he moved to stand in front of Kagome yet again.

"Tisk, tisk." Jaks scolded as he bounced his bloodied sword on his shoulder. "What a waste of a potentially attractive demon for some useless bitch."

"She's not some useless bitch!" Shippou shouted, red began filling his eyes as his voice took on a deeper growl.

"Ah! Will you change for me fox? Even now when you've lost so much blood and are growing weak from the smoke around us? Or will you use your fox fire and set the fog ablaze? She'll burn along with it and my job will be done." Jaks cooed his eyes sparkling with antisipation.

Kagome couldn't stand the amusement in Jaks' voice as he stood watching them. Shippou's face was beginning to contort as his form shifted but Kagome could see that his limbs were heavy from the loss of blood and the strange fog around them. What ever it was it was starting to make her dizzy. If Shippou changed he would simply be a slow moving, larger target and Jaks would slice him up. The cuts Shippou had now might heal with the change but there had been too much blood lost already. She knew that she couldn't stand behind and watch him die, she had watched too much already.

"Stop, Shippou." Kagome said softly placing her hand on his broader shoulder. "I couldn't live with myself if he killed you because of me. Live and tell Inuyasha as soon as you can." Shippou's emerald eyes widened in worry as his tranformation stopped. "You are a wonderful son." Kissing his cheek Kagome stepped in front of him. "You want me, take me. Leave Shippou and whoever else survived. I'll come with you without a fight."

"About time you realized that was the only choice." When Kagome was within arms reach Jaks grabbed her and struck her over the head with the blunt end of his sword. She collapsed at his feet instantly.

"Kagome!" Shippou called out as he made a move to rush towards her.

"Nuh-uh." Jaks said pointing his sword tip at the distrot fox. "You don't want her sacrifice to be pointless do you?"

Shippou didn't know what to do. If he hadn't been injured he might have been fast enough to get them away with some fox magic but in his current condition he'd be lucky to get himself away.

"Suikotsu, will you pick this up?" Jaks asked never taking his eyes from the fox in front of him.

Out of the fog came a man a good foot taller than the one called Jaks. He didn't wear the full suit like the other, only a face mask. Still Shippou tried to memorized everything about both of them that he could. The weakening teen watched larger male lift Kagome's limp body, tossing her carelessly over his shoulder. Then everything around him went black.

* * *

><p>Another wave of reenforcements had joined the battle that now consummed every inch of ground for two blocks near the warehouse. Kouga and his two cousins fought in tag team against the cyborg but they were loosing ground rapidly. On the other side of the street Renkotsu had finally stopped hiding behind the lower level demons and was ready to face Inuyasha himself.<p>

"Figure, you'd let them wear me down?" Inuyasha asked pointing his fang towards the fire breather. "You're a fucking coward! This time I'll run you through."

"Ha! You ran last time using your little bitch as an excuse but you don't have an excuse this time, so we'll see who the real coward is." With that Renkotsu filled his mouth with the liquid from a gourd he carried. As the half demon advanced he spewed forth fire from his mouth.

Inuyasha was ready for the bastard and his tricks. Easily dodging the attack he sent a wave of wind scar racing towards the tall bald man. But to Inuyasha annoyance several lower demon swooped in to absorb the blast. Suddenly strings of fire shot out of the carnage, catching Inuyasha by surprise and wrapping tightly around his upper body. It took but mere seconds for Inuyasha's shirt to catch fire and burn away. He felt the flesh on his biceps and chest being scolded by the intense heat. He knew if he stayed tangled much longer his flesh would begin burning away, after that fighting would become increasingly more difficult.

Renkotsu pulled against the strings as he watched the flames try to consume the upper body of the half dog. As Inuyasha struggled the strings of fire cut into his skin. Renkotsu used that as a means to begin burning away the demon flesh that protected Inuyasha by pulling the strings tighter insuring that struggling caused the strings to slice the skin. Open skin, even on a demon, would begin to burn. It was the beginning of the end, Renkotsu smiled at his coming victory.

Inuyasha realized what his opponent was doing. Twisting against the strings he knew he only had one shot or he would die in firey torment. Twisting again he could feel the flames taking purchase in to the open wounds but running down his arm was his salvation. As the blood hit his finger tips, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he fierce golden eyes met Renkostu's darkened ones. The look took Renkotsu by surprise, the fire lit the confidence in Inuyasha's eyes in such an eerie way that Renkotsu's own confidence faltered. That small moment of uncertainty shifted the fire thrower's demenor. That shift had loosened the strings only slightly but slightly was all Inuyasha needed.

Flexing his arms enough to move Inuyasha called out _Hijin Ketsusou _as the demonic energy he carried inside of him channeled into the blood that dripped from his claws. The slicing movement was to fast for Renkotsu to process. Next thing the skin trader knew was that red blades of demonic energy were racing towards him and there was nowhere to hide. In a matter of seconds the blade ripped him to pieces leaving nothing but undestinquishable clumps of bloody meat laying on the street.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha said with feeling as he pulled the still hot string over his head and tossed it aside.

The others were battling fiercely. There had been about twenty or more injured and had already been taken away from the fighting. The ones left had almost destroyed all the low level demon, now the only real threat was the cyborg.

Inuyasha rush towards the three wolves battling the mechanical monster. Raising his sword high Inuyasha slashed down towards the metal beast but the cyborg knew and turned in time to intercept the on coming attack.

Kouga and his wolves took the moment to fall back for a much needed reprieve, turning their focus on less challenging opponents. In no time they had the remaining low level demons either destroyed or on the run.

Ginkotsu wasted no time processing the information about Inuyasha's fighting style. Quicker than the half demon would have liked the cyborg was predicting where his sword would be coming from next. Inuyasha was soon winded from the blood loss, burns, and constant dodging of his new opponents attacks. He knew this battle needed to take a turn but at the moment he couldn't see how to make that happen.

"INUYASHA TAISHO! THIS IS THE POLICE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED..."

_Fuck, wrong turn damn it!_

Inuyasha jumped back from his opponent who was laughing mechanically. The cyborg stepped into the shadows as the sounds of rushing footsteps grew louder. Inuyasha hated to let him get away but the humans were rushing in and his men's freedom was more important.

"Major, get the men out of here!" Inuyasha shouted across to Kouga. The police were still far enough away the others could get out. "The chopper isn't coming everyone to the roof tops and stay low!"

"What about that fucking mess of a body over there? You can't get shit done if you are fighting a murder case!?" Kouga shouted back reminding Inuyasha of the clumps of that bastard Renkotsu over soaking into the ground.

Raising the Tessaiga he watched as the blade turned black for his purpose. "Meidō Zangetsuha." Inuyasha called out calmly as the pit of hell flew from the end of his sword towards the masses of flesh that littered the alley way, absorbing the evidence and taking it to hell as the pit vanished. Once it was finished Inu sheathed the Tessaiga and threw it in to the air in the direction he knew Kouga was heading before flattened his ears against his head. The foot steps were at the edges of the buildings waiting their orders.

"Inuyasha Taisho, do you plan on resisting?" A voice called from the other end of the circle.

"Officer Homo, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Inuyasha stated looking over his shoulder at the man who had begun to plague his life.

"Detective Houjou, but you know that." The brown haired man said as he walked closer while his men hung back.

"Doesn't matter to me what your name is, what matters is how much of a pain you are going to be." Inuyasha told him with a smirk as the detective walked around to stand in front of him. "So what's with the warning? Giving me time to fucking run?"

"Exactly." The smug bastard smiled. "There's been quiet a bit of damage done to this part of the district. I'm sure the building owners will be upset."

Inuyasha just shrugged. The evidence was gone, what had been left of the body was gone, even his sword was on it's way to the edge of the district. On top of that Sesshomaru owned more than half of the district that was closest to the club, these buildings being at the edge of that. It was through various shell companies and IF the good detective did his work it would take him quiet some time to figure that out if he even could.

"What kind of business do you have out here?" Detective Houjou asked pulling out his ever present notepad.

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where you charged me with some kind of criminal activity."

"I haven't actually charged you with anything. The station recieved an annonymous tip that one Inuyasha Taisho was in the warehouse district brandishing a weapon and attacking bystanders." The detective recited as if he had memorized every word.

"So, you what? Abandoned Kagome's case to run down here and catch me doing what exactly?" Inuyasha asked spreading his arms wide. "As you can see _officer_ I have no weapon, there are no bystanders near me, I have clearly been on the recieving end of an assult but if that is all I will be leaving. Unlike you I have work that I need to do and will finish." Inuyasha brushed passed the smiling, brown haired man that made the hanyou want to slice him up with his claws.

"What could be so important for you to leave Ms. Higurashi and come "wondering" around the warehouse district?" Houjou wasn't as stupid as Inuyasha would have liked, he had even spoke low enough that only the half demon near would hear him.

Inuyasha turned and looked at the Detective. He was how he had seen him the other day, non-discript suit, non-discript hair cut, stupid ass smile, but his brown eyes burned with some kind of unshown anger. "What's wrong, Detective Houjou? Are you jealous?"

"When she figures out you're just using her she'll leave. She is a smart woman." He straightened himself and stood proud as he spoke.

"I've waited a long time for her, who says I'll let her go?" Inuyasha smirked at the detective's wordless gapping. "Now, if that's all Detective, I shall be leaving." Waving an arm over his head Inuyasha turned to walk back the way he had been heading. "Better luck next time." He called out as the shadows swallowed him.

**A/N: Thank you for all who do read and review!**


	37. Make the gamble

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 37: Make the gamble...

All Kagome could feel was a pounding in her head. The rest of her was so frightfully numb. The last few moments of the day played in her mind like a horrible prank. She and Shippou were in the gardens as a fog rolled in and a siren sounded. Then they were running, she didn't know why but only seconds after Shippou threw her over his shoulder they fell to the ground. Metal flew over her head sharp enough to slice through her hair.

_We're being attacked!_

Was all that was running through her mind. Then there was _his_ voice, mocking her. Kagome knew she had become some hated fixation in this demented man's life and neither of them wanted it that way. She know he would kill her on the spot if he didn't fear the reaction from his boss. An equally demented man, who had some obsessive desire to torture her. Kagome didn't want to believe they had some how made it on to the grounds of this place.

_They've been following me!_

That was the only logical thing to assume since he had appeared so soon after Inuyasha left.

Shippou asked if she knew this man in front of them. What could she say but the truth, that's what the man standing there mocking her wanted anyways. Then that frightful metal sliced Shippou's arm, but Jaks was still standing far from of them. How did this happen? Then again the metal sliced! Shippou crumbled down on his knee as blood poured from a new wound. Kagome could feel tears streaming from her eyes. Why was this happening!?

_**For the power you hold...**_

_The power I hold?... _It's that voice again the one she heard last time she was taken. What power could they want..._The Jewel._

_**Yes, child, the jewel. Evil souls will always crave it and destroy whatever good protects it.**_

_What can I do?_

_**Use your power to tap into the good that is in the jewel.**_

_How?_

_**...**_

_How?_

_**...**_

_Why speak with me if you are just going to abandon me? How can I use something I don't even understand?_

Fear, that's all she could feel, all Kagome understood in that moment. She had no way to know if Shippou was left alive, no idea of what those men had done to her. Though she tried, Kagome couldn't wake up. Her mind felt heavy, her body, everything was numb. Terribly, terrifyingly numb.

* * *

><p>Walking through the warehouses everything fucking hurt on Inuyasha's battle worn body. The burned flesh had turned into scabbed skin that pulled and puckered with every move. He could hear the club in full swing and the sirens of the police trying to find someone doing wrong since they couldn't nail him.<p>

_Poor bastards..._

Inuyasha made his way to the back of the club._ Note to self add underground tunnel to the basement._ Inuyasha thought as he grumbled about walking inside banged up, and fucking shirtless...again, hoping some nosy fucking civilian didn't notice! It was getting annoying. Banging on the back door he growled, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I'm not in the mood for some code bullshit."

The door opened and the guard stepped to the side as the Inu-hanyou stormed passed. Inuyasha made it to the first hall when Sesshomaru stepped into his path thrusting Tessaiga into his hands.

"The alarm company called from your mother's estate. There has been an attack on the grounds."

"WHAT!?" His muscles tensed so tightly all the healing his advanced body had done split open again. Reaching into his pants pockets searching for his phone Inuyasha complained, "Why the hell didn't I get a call?" Pulling his phone out answered that question, the fucking thing was smashed. "Damn!"

"I called the house. Your butler said that most of the guards are dead and-" Sesshomaru was interupted by the ring of his own phone pulling it from his pocket he took only a moment to check the I.D. before handing it to me. "The Manor."

"Hello?" Inuyasha said trying to draw on the patience he felt was gone.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" Shippou's cracked and panicked voice came across the line. "They came out of nowhere. I wasn't ready at all. Then he attacked with the craziest fucking weapon I've ever seen...I failed. They took her! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha could hear the tears in Shippou's voice as he begged for forgiveness. "I'm so fucking sorry..."

"Slow down, Ship." Inuyasha instructed trying to remain calm but the patience he had found was slowly waning. "What happened? All of it."

Inuyasha heard Shippou take a breath to calm himself then he began telling Inuyasha about everything that happened. Inuyasha could admit he was proud of Shippou, but on the heels of that was pure fury that Kagome had been taken again. But this time there would be no need to rally a search party. Shippou said Kagome had called the man Jaks, that was all he needed to know.

"Rest, Ship. Kagome will want you to be healed when she sees you." Inuyasha said as he heard the young kit sniffle. He knew Shippou was worried, more so than others would be. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Shippou liked Kagome and the terror from his childhood was playing a big part in his fears at the moment. Still the teen agreed to rest without another word and hung up.

"You should not promise things that you can not guarantee." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his half brother.

"I'm going to get her. That is a guarantee." Turning Inuyasha walked back out the way he had come. No one stood in his way or asked what was wrong they all just let him pass.

Inuyasha stormed out of the club angry and confused. How had this happened...again! They had nearly killed her last time, surely if he didn't make it soon this time she'd be dead. You only had so much luck and he found out his good luck spells were few and far between.

Before he had crossed the back lot half way the foul smell of spider hit his nose reminding him of the kind of luck he really had. Bracing for an attack he yell out, "Show yourself you cowardly bastard, I've got shit to do!"

Menacing laughter crawled from the shadows. Hakudoshi stepped out looking amused. "Always the way with words, Inuyasha."

"Here's some words for ya, tell me why the fuck you're here and maybe I won't slice your ass in two!"

"We both know that's useless." The young spider said smuggly.

"Maybe but it will get you outta my way and the others watching will take care of you when you pull your ass back together." Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes, the little bastard was wasting his time and he was sick of it, his grip tightened on his sword. "Why the fuck are you here?!"

"This is Kanna. She has a message for you."

An albino youth stepped from the shadows. Her eyes were void of any emotion as she raised a silver, circular mirror in front of her for her audiance. Slowly the image in the mirror twisted to show a figure covered with a baboon cloak.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled out in a low angered tone.

"Good observation, Inuyasha. Thank you for keeping my crates safe. Now they are on their way to their final destinations."

"Where the fuck is Kagome, you twisted bastard!"

"Ah, yes, the miko. You have a soft spot for playing hero when they are in danger don't you? Too bad you are not really a hero, in fact too the humans you are just as bad as I am." Naraku mused in a humored voice.

"Human laws come and go with the breezes of their live spans. Heros today can become villains tomorrow with the change of their rulers. You have placed yourself on the outside of demonic law. There is nothing similar between you and me."

"And who will bring me to justice? You, young _general_?" Naraku laughed as he shook his head from side to side. "No, a pup like you who has barely cut his teeth on a few hundred years of battle will not bring down one as great as me. Your own father was helpless in my attack and you shall fail in the same way. I will have my prize, this time you will not keep it from me and then the law and order will be subject to me for humans and demons alike.

"Keh! Wanna fucking bet!?"

"You have a choice, _dog general_." The spider said mockingly. "Be the hero to the humans and save the last of their holy defenses, which protect them against evil entities, or save your future mate leaving the humans venerable to any attacks."

Inuyasha searched the image in the mirror there was no sign to say where the fucking spider was at all, nothing to give him a clue.

"Ah, what will the great Inuyasha do? Do you think she can be happy knowing you could have saved her family but didn't? Do you think you can be happy waiting for another chance after letting this mate die?" Naraku's laughter echoed around the parking lot hanging in the darkness that surrounded the two lonely street lamps.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew Tessiga and rushed the two standing in front of him.

Hakudoshi threw up a barrier stopping the attack. "We'll see you soon half breed." The twin shouted as he and the female soared away before an angry Inuyasha could break the barrier.

_**"FUCK!" **_Inuyasha's demon bellowed as his fist smashed the door frame of the nearest car.

His shout and flare in demonic energy brought Sesshomaru and Kouga out from the club immediately.

"What?" Kouga asked as they neared Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his anger reddened eyes towards them, faint stripes were making a jagged appearance on his cheeks. _**"Naraku, that's what!"**_ The hanyou declared as he made his way back into the club and straight for the basement.

The others followed as he marched into Shippou's computer room. Throwing himself in the chair he spun around and began drumming away at the keys.

"What are you searching for?" Sesshomaru asked as his keen golden gaze scanned the information Inuyasha was inputting. "Holy sites about the city? Why?"

"The crates are going to the last holy defenses in the city. Even though the humans may not be aware, the sites that contain power keep the evil in check." Sesshomaru and Kouga looked at Inuyasha questioningly. "What?! Can't I know shit like that?" The look the others gave him clearly said no. "Feh, Miroku told me once. Not the point, the point is what if the things are bombs? What if they weren't reacting to Miroku being human but reacting to his holy powers?"

"I see." Sesshomaru said stepping closer to the monitors as the addresses pulled up. "Any at these sites with even the slightest lingering power will set them off once the things are on the grounds or near any of the famliies. With the holy humans and sacred lands destroyed by demonic energy those about the city with truly evil intent will not feel the invisible chains that have kept them in check."

"It'll be chaos." Kouga said as the last address appeared. "Higurashi Shrine? You mean-"

"Yea, her mother told me her brother and grandfather have lingering power." Inuyasha wrote down the addresses three to a page and handed them to the demons next to him. "We have to gather who we can right now and stop this."

"What about the miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha stood without a word. Pain and anger radiated from his every pore. He didn't think on it long, he didn't have that luxury. He made a choice and prayed to every Kami he knew that it was the right one.

* * *

><p>The smell in the air was metallic. It was nauseating whatever it was. It seemed thick and wet, though Kagome wasn't sure how she came to that conclusion. She didn't know what it was but it filled her nose with every painful breath she took. Kagome realized at some point her ribs must have been broken again. She couldn't be sure but she believed her right leg was broken as well. The back of her head was pounding, the hit she took there must have been life threatening for them to break things and not rouse her.<p>

"Uuuuhhh..."

Kagome tried to roll her head towards the sound of someone else moaning but it was hard to open her eyes. There was not much light where ever she was but what little there was killed her eyes.

_Come on Kagome!_ She scolded herself. She knew she had to open her eyes. She had to figure out as much as she could. Kagome had given herself up this time, she had to help herself.

Slowly closing her deep blue eyes and counting to ten in her head, she then opened them slowly. Her thick eye lashes batter furiously as she let her eyes adjust to the light. Hanging not far from her seemed to be a body. Kagome thought it was another woman suspended from the ceiling by her hands. She squinted against the darkness to let her eyes filter in as much light as possible, yes, there was another woman hanging not six feet from her. She was in a tattered skirt, her shirt was nothing but shreds and her bra clung to her, it was nearly black from the amount of blood soaked into it. The poor woman's body was clearly raw, there were so many wounds! She couldn't even see a pale spot of skin, she was so covered in blood. The slight rise and fall of her chest showed she lived, though Kagome honestly don't understand how.

"Are...Are you the...uuhhh...the Higurashi woman?" Her voice was soft but Kagome could hear it, there's no other sound around but them.

"Yesssss..." Kagome hissed out. The pain of her ribs was so much more than she was ready for.

"They are going...to kill you. Naraku...Naraku wants the...jewel you carry." The woman was struggling to speak, every word sounded painful. They must have broken several of her ribs as well.

"How do you know about that?" Kagome whispered in fear.

"Doesn't...matter." Lifting her head she stared at the other woman with eyes that matched the blood covering her body. "Matters that...Naraku knows."

Kagome understood that this could very well be the end. Trying to pull her arms down she realized her wrist were bound. A tug of her left leg let her know they were too. Luckily she had remembered her right felt numb and was most likely broken.

"I'm Kagura of the wind...I may...maybe able to get free...and tell Inuyasha...wh-where ...you are."

"How?" Kagome panted out.

"By...seeming dead." Kagura said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome didn't know how that would work or if it even could. What if the sick bastards that had them left their murdered victims hanging around like trophies? But what other chance would she have? "Ok."

They didn't have long to wait before the sound of a door opening above them flowed through the tiny space. There was no talking, no sounds of joy or anticipation, just foot steps until, "Ah! I see you are awake."

Kagome was sure her blood turned to ice. She thought seeing Jaks at the estate had been bad but being trapped by this man was worse. His haunting, ocean blue eyes scanned her body. She couldn't tell how much clothing was left on her, but she was positive it wasn't enough.

"Seems we will get more time together, which is good my playmate from earlier seems nearly expired." Banktosu said slyly as he walked over to the hanging demoness. Grabbing her hipbone he relished in the the cry of pain that she released as he dug his thumb into the cut there. "I have permission from her boss to play until she's dead but I don't think there's many more of those left."

"What is wrong with you?!" Kagome asked angered at the way this man was treating the other woman.

"Me?" Banks asked with a sinister smile moving from the hanging woman to run his finger tips along the length of Kagome's broken leg upwards bringing himself closer to her face. "There's nothing wrong with me. I have things that I enjoy doing, so I do them. I'm free. Free from the restraints of social acceptability, free from the restrictions of the government, free from the pressure to honor my family through some trivial, fleeting thing." As the bastard reached her face his smile faded and his eyes grew cold. "Maybe there's something wrong with you and everyone out there like you."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a good person, trying to do the right thing, or wanting to see good in the world!" Kagome defended, her ire rising and unknown to her, her power as well.

"After all of this, you still think you can find good in the world? How..." Banks tapped his chin searching for the right word, "noble of you. Your family must be proud of you. Too bad this is the last side of the world you'll ever see." With those words his hand flew across her face drawing blood from her lips and tears from her eyes but her anger remained slowly building. "Now that you're awake let's cut the tough act and get to those screams. They were quiet lovely at the end last time." Banktosu reach out grabbing Kagome by the chin. Slowly he ran his thumb over her split lip smearing the blood across it. "Let's not take so long to get to them this time."

With a quick jerk Kagome bit his thumb causing him to pull his hand back swearing. "Don't touch me!" She shouted as her power flared around her. "I hope one day you find what it is you need to fix you because you are one sick bastard and you need help!"

A few feet from them a scream sounded as the smell of burning flesh began to fill the room. Kagura's chains raddled as she thrashed in pain. The sounds and smell shocked Kagome to the core. Until that moment she hadn't even felt her power, after all it had been years since she had actually used it. But she could feel that it was what was attacking the demoness next to her, _she_ was the one attacking her. Kagome focused all of her attention on drawing the power back and not purifying the woman to ashes. It worked but she feared it was at the expense of a life, a life who, after hours of her own torture had wanted to help.

Banks looked shocked. He walked over to the wind socreress to check for a pulse. Most of her skin was black, against the black were angry red wounds that he had sliced into her earlier but that was all. His fingers searched for different pulse points. When no beat could be found he took her down and carried her up the stairs. Kagome had no idea where they were or where he would take the body, all she knew was that Kagura had been suffering and still the demoness had offered to help her. How did Kagome repay that kindness? She brutially murdered her.

_What good can possibly be in the jewel if that is what my power can do from me getting mad?_

It felt like her heart had sank to the floor. Maybe it would be best for the mad man who had her to finish her off. She had her doubts that he knew where the jewel was or he would have taken it already and she'd be dead. No, if he killed her then she wouldn't be able to hurt Inuyasha or Shippou. She was even a danger to the baby Rin was carrying.

"Well, I must say that was impressive." The leader of the band of seven said as he descended the stairs.

"Shut up." Kagome said in a low defeated voice.

Banks shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the blades on the wall behind Kagome's head. "Let's get down to business then. You are going to tell me what this power is that Naraku wants and where you keep it. If you do I'll end this misery you've found yourself in, no muss no fuss. If not," lowering himself to whisper in her ear he said in a cold low voice, "just know there are ways to torture you that you can't even imagine. I didn't get to do them with Jaks around last time but this time it's just you and me."

Kagome shivered as she turned her head away, suddenly pain split down the top of her thigh drawing a surprised scream from her lips. Tears from her eyes mimicked the blood as both crawled down her skin in their final good bye to her.

* * *

><p>Those who had been called out to gather the wounded earlier were now in Inuyasha's office overing looking the floor of the club. There weren't many, thirty at the most, others would join them once they were on the hunt. There could have been more but Inuyasha wasn't about to risk sending those who were less than half demons on this mission. He just couldn't be sure the bombs only reacted to spiritual powers. Any more human blood than that and they were being sent to search the grounds of Banryu Inc.. It was the best that he could do. Inuyasha, though he hated to admit it, knew Naraku was right. If he risked Kagome's family to save her, she would feel guilty, more than likely blaming herself. He hadn't known her long but that he could tell that much.<p>

"We do not know what kind of protection Naraku is giving these crates just to see them delivered nor which of the six sites will receive them. The twins will be at one location for sure, Naraku also has a seer of unknown power and Kagura the wind witch. This is Naraku's big play, the move he's been building up to. He tried to make a similar move a few decades ago when he lured and killed the most powerful priest in the city. Now his aim is the daughter of that priest, the future mate of your General. If her death and the destruction of these sites are achieved then life as we know it, the life we have fought for, is over. Most of the humans will not survive the war that would follow, this includes some of your mates and their families. We not only fight now to stop an evil, we fight now to protect our loved ones. Failure is not an option!" Sesshomaru scanned his goldern eyes over those gathered until they came to rest on Inuyasha. The hanyou leaned against the wall where the glass met the solid wall of the room, but his eyes were watching the crowd below. "We do not give up! We will defeat them or die trying!"

Battle cries and cheers rose around him as Kouga stepped up to divide those gathered into groups and gave them addresses.

"You need to focus on the mission you chose or choose a different one." Sesshomaru scolded as he reached his younger brother's side.

"I'm focused on doing everything I fucking can to beat this bastard at his game and destroy him once and for all." Inuyasha said as he looked out over the unsuspecting crowd that was still gathered in his club.

"You need-"

"Did you have Rin and Shippou moved?" Inuyasha interupted. He didn't want his brother's advise, he just wanted to get a move on so that he could get this over and then take care of killing the bastards that took Kagome.

"Yes, your son, my mate and unborn heir are preparing to be hidden away with the monk, along with orders for the clan if the worst should happen."

"Good." Inuyasha pushed off from the wall finished with the conversation and ready to move on to battle. "Let's go."

The elder didn't argue, he simply nodded to the wolf and the small group that was gathered moved out with the vain hope of stopping what was about to happen and save their worlds as they knew them.

The players known, the bets were laid, the dice were cast, all that was left was to see who would come out on top as the winner.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you all!**


	38. Let the war begin

**A/N: Ok if you all are having trouble with the time line here's a brief over view from the main characters' side cause anything else will take too long lol. Kagome was released from the hospital late morning on Friday. She made dinner for Inuyasha Friday night before he met with Houjou at the police station. Kagome talked/made out with Inuyasha late, late Friday night after. Saturday morning they went to Izayoi's estate. Arriving there in the early afternoon they began a tour of the gardens. Inuyasha was called back to the city arriving there in the very late afternoon. During that time Kagome was kidnapped. After sunset Inuyasha made his way back to the club only to get the bad news from Sessh followed by the threat from Naraku. Around the same time Kagome is being beaten though she was blacked out. She woke up to find herself bound and beaten. Now late into the night Saturday Banks goats her, she accidently burns Kagura and then Banks begins his real torture. Inuyasha and his people have the addresses needed and a plan! Now after midnight/ very early Sunday morning they are moving about the city in hopes of stopping Naraku! We pick up here with Naraku as day breaks Sunday morning! **

**I decided to explain a little because I decided to change a bit in this chapter. I know it seems like an insane amount of time to leave Kagome with Banks but it's how it has to be! Hope you all get a chance to read and review!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 38: Let the war begin...

As the blooming light of pre-dawn spread across the sky, Naraku floated above the city. His barrier laid a sickening purple against the golden pink of the near cloudless space around him. His red eyes moved back and forth in a bored manner as he watched the specks move below at their some what leisurely paces. Soon enough he would have all the power he desired and those below would no longer walk so calmly, no soon they would run and cower in terror. A sinister smile crawled over his lips as the images played out in his mind. He could almost taste their fear.

Kana floated beside her master in his bubble like barrier silently watching and waiting, never saying a thing as the events unfolded. She simply stood unmoving and unfazed as she held her mirror for her master's view. Naraku watched as well as the Taisho's scamper around in their vain attempt to stop his plan. Even if they managed to stop his bombs there was no way they could also protect the jewel. The Shikon no Tama was finally with in his reach and he would have it.

In the void child's mirror the spider watched as Inuyasha led a small group of full and half breeds across the roof tops and through the streets of the city. No doubt he was on his way to the Sunset Shrine. The image shifted showing the wolf Kouga and a female wolf leading a slightly larger group into the mountains before they split into three seperate parties. Then Kana showed him the great Lord Sesshomaru, adorned in his traditional robes, a larger group following behind him no doubt preparing to tackle the last shrines and any rouge demons that should emerge once the bombs destroyed the holy sites.

Naraku could only laugh, "Let the dogs gather where they may. They will not be victorious this time."

Naraku waved off looking in Kana's mirror as his eyes scanned the city. No, the dogs would not have victory this time. The spider allowed himself a moment for his mind to wander over the battle around a decade ago; he had been so close, so sure he had the carrier of the jewel. Luring that priest from his home to deep into the city had been no real task. When innocent people are dying do-gooders always spring into action never thinking of themselves. No, the slayers and the holy warriors joined with the army of the West, all running about the city searching him out. He had even bothered raising a small army himself. One made of desposable demons to swarm the city, killing and devouring whomever they wanted. Naraku had stayed in the middle of it all moving forward slowly as his demons gained ground towards the shrine. He had figured that if he threw enough hostile, demonic energy at the barrier of the shrine over and over again it would collapse. He didn't get that far though. That pesky dog, Lord Sesshomaru, had brought his army much quicker than Naraku had thought even being so close to the West's boarder. After the "untimely demise" of the Lord Inu no Taisho and his wife the inner workings of the West had been rumored to be in tatters. In these morden times the spider hadn't thought the West was actually keeping trained warriors employed in such large numbers. Of course once Sesshomaru arrived, stilling all advancement, it didn't take the Higurashi priest long to locate where in the maze of buildings Naraku had hidden.

He could still see it in his minds eye. That fucking priest, he came around the corner a blaze in the blue fire of his holy power, truly a force of incredible strength. None of the lower demons Naraku had brought along had been able to get within striking distance of him. All burning to ash immediately when they reached the field of his aura. Naraku wasn't as foolish though.

No, it had been a battle worthy of those pathetic human's history books but they knew nothing of the brutal death their priest had suffered. Scoffing at the unknown sentimentality, Naraku turned his attention back to the scrambling forces of the Western lords. Inuyasha was fully distracted, but he had known that this was the choice the hanyou would make. The fool, gambling everything on the slim chance to succeed at saving the girl and her family. That gave Naraku the best opportunity to retrieve the jewel he had craved for so long.

With Kana and her mirror still safely inside his barrier he took off towards the very shipping yard he had left hours ago.

* * *

><p>Souta and his girlfriend walked across the courtyard of the main shrine. The day before had been relatively peaceful and quiet. It was to be wonderfully sunny this day as well, there was a light breeze, and Souta had decided he wanted to bring his girlfriend Yuki for breakfast to officially meet his mother and grandfather. He had mentioned her to his family the last time they had all ate dinner together but with everything that had happened to Kagome since then, waiting it introduce her had been the better plan. But now his sister was out of the hospital, everyone was relaxed everything was perfect again.<p>

The bright light of the rising sun should have been brightening the sky above the pair as they walked towards the main house, instead a darkness settled over them.

"What is that?" Yuki asked as they turned to look at the sky.

"I don't know?" Souta answered as he squinted at what appeared to be a thunder head rolling in. But the longer he looked the more he swore he could see creatures weaving in and out of the dark mass. "Are those..."

"Into the house!" Souta turned to see his grandfather and great aunt Keade rushing towards them, well as much as two very elderly people could rush. "They are demons preparing to attack!" Keade shouted again.

Yuki looked wided eyed at Souta as the words registered in his mind. Grabbing his girlfriend's wrist, he gave no mind to whether it was comfortable for her or not, they needed to get into the house now! Demon's weren't normally hostile, in fact peace was the norm. But it didn't take a genius to know that demons vs humans was not a fight easily won on the human end.

As soon as the two crossed the threashold Souta caught a glimpse of a bright flash of pink engery. Keade had errected a barrier. He knew it would protect them along with the barrier at the gate but for how long he hadn't a clue. Seconds later the screeching howls of demons slamming into the barrier could be heared. Yuki clung to Souta as the wails of the purified youkia filled the air. Mayu came and ushered the two farther into the house. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew Keade and her father-in-law wouldn't last long.

It felt like a small amount of forever as they huddled together praying to the Kami that the elders out front were granted the strength they needed to see the family through the day. Suddenly Souta felt it, though he wasn't sure how, the barrier was beginging to drop. Thinking about nothing but his mother and girlfriend's safety he jumped up he ran to the old storage house next to the house. Throwing the doors open the young man searched furiously for the item he had seen there for years. He was about to give up hope when a gleam caught his eye from the back corner. There it was, his father's old staff. Even without any holy powers, Souta knew it was a weapon and at the moment that was all he needed. Grabbing the staff he ran towards the front of the house where his grandfather and great aunt were seated facing the gate.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The shout stopped Souta in his tracks. He watched as three jagged streaks of blinding light crawled up the length of the barrier destroying nearly a hundred demons that were surrounding that area. Next thing Souta knew the barrier began to dumble down. Two demons landed beside his gramps and great aunt before snatching them up, as more fought off the demons that had tried to take advantage of the fact the barrier had fallen.

"Get in the damn house, Kid!"

Souta was shaken from his stupor by a gruff voice that landed next to him. His grip tightened on the staff as he faced the half demon who had sat beside his sister's hospital.

"I'm going to help protect my family!" He shouted as he tried to push passed Inuyasha, heading for the fight that was in full swing at gate.

"Like hell you are! Kagome'd have my ears if I let some shit like that happen!" Inuyasha said snatching the teen by the collar of his shirt. "You wanna help, go inside and make sure none of them get passed us to the others in the house."

Souta furrowed his brow, it didn't sound very heroic, but the stern look he was getting from the half demon in front of him told him that was the only deal he was getting.

"Alright." The teen huffed as he turned and ran for the house.

With the boy out of the way Inuyasha turned his attention to the massive sea of demons heading his way. They filled the sky, blackening it like a storm of destruction and pain. He could clearly see what Naraku's plan was, cussing himself he unleashed another wind scar from his fang. The gap of demons it destroyed was quickly swallowed up by more.

Suddenly a large explosion sounded off in the distance. Below the storm of demons a small mushroom cloud of smoke could be seen rising from the city. The sounds of sirens wailing and people screaming filled the air, then all sounds were silenced as an earthquake shook the area.

Too the horror of every decent being in the city, human, demon and all in between, more evil incarnets crawled forth from all manner of hidden places. Taking to the streets and skies they began attacking all in their path, wreaking havic and causing dispair. The demons in the streets acted on their basic instincts some to fight, others urging the humans to find safety.

Even though Inuyasha and his men could see what was happening below there was nothing they could do about it. Sesshomaru would have to defend the city and the other groups would have to stop the other bombs before the city was overwhelmed. It was clear this day would be the day that decided the fate of all.

* * *

><p>Naraku descended into the shipping yard not far from where the skin trader had his private torture chamber hidden. The smile on his face refused to fade as he walked through the maze of shipping containers. The jewel was nearly in his grasp and one of his beautifully crafted bombs had worked. Making the bombs lethal on connection with holy powers had been tricky but well worth the years and effort. Naraku stopped before the container he had been shown earlier that day, there was nothing special about the outside but he knew the keeper of the jewel would be there. Humans were predictable creatures in his mind, one of their major downfalls.<p>

"Send the twins." Naraku stated to Kana before he entered the dark, metal container.

The door creaked shut behind him, his red eyes gleamed sinisterly against the darkness. The path before him was as visible as if there had been lighting from above. The container had shelves lining the path filled with things that were unnessisary. A few feet from the end of the metal box was a trap door, silently Naraku lifted the door and descended the stairwell. Sure enough, there at the bottom was Bankotsu and Kagome Higurashi. The skin trader was bent over her beaten, bloody form, whispering no doubt vial things in her ear causing her to shudder as she visible held in the desire to cry.

In the time Naraku had been away the other male had been busy. The woman before him had been striped to almost nothing and the bruises that litered her body indicated some large breaks in her bones not to mention the long cuts that were still bleeding.

The male was so absorbed in the woman before him that the demon's presence was still unnoticed. Naraku used the time to scan the room, quickly taking note that Kagura was gone. "You fool." The spider stated in a dead tone of disappointment.

The cold anger in the demon's voice carried to where the Banks was torturing his prize. The sudden disturbance caught him off guard. Quickly turning is head in the direction of the voice he was even more startled to find Naraku standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked as he straightened away from the woman on his table.

"Where is Kagura?"

Furrowing his brow at the question, Banks shrugged as he relaxed his posture. "I used her up and disposed of her." Then his ocean blues fell menacingly on Kagome, who had yet to open her eyes and face the other two in the room. "Well, after the witch here used some kind of magic to burn her to a crisp. I took her to an empty container. I'll dump the body later when it's dark."

"Go, make sure the body is there." Naraku's calculating voice left no room for arguing.

Banks scoffed as he walked passed the spider to head back up the stairs. Soon silence reigned in the space once again.

Kagome had done her best to listen but her head was pounding so hard from the drop in her blood pressure focusing on anything was difficult. Not passing out was really the only thing she was able to accomplish at the moment and that was only because she refused to slip away like that. When a shadow silently fell over her closed eyes once again she cringed. There couldn't be that much left to do to her and she honestly had hoped her torturer wasn't into_ that_ kind of torture but she had a feeling rape was the icing on the cake for someone like Banks.

Instead of pain she felt cool fingers move hair from her face before a rag was gently wiped over what she assumed was matted blood. The tender gesture made the bile in her rise, if this person was her torturer or knew him then she didn't want them caring for her like this but she didn't have the energy to yell and scream or even to turn her head from his tender caresses.

"G..Get," She tried to tell the person to get away from her but her tired voice died in her throat.

The rag wiped across her eyes encouraging them to open. Honestly she didn't remember when they had fallen closed but she knew they had been that way for a while now. Blinking slowly at the small amount of light the chamber offered, it felt as if it burned. Kagome's eyes adjusted slowly letting the blurred images once again gain shapes and forms.

"Mr. Muso?" Kagome questioned in a faint whisper that, too human ears, should have been lost.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi." He stated calmly as he looked down on her.

His red eyes reminded her of nighmares she had forgotten until recently but his voice...in that moment she knew that voice. Not from work or anything modern in her mind really. She knew that voice as the voice that chased her in that horrible vision she had at Inuyasha's house.

"Naraku." The terror in her hushed voice was palpable to the spider's senses and he relished in the taste of her fear.

"Very good, now there will be no need to explain things."

"The bitch is gone!" Banks growled out as he descended the stairs. "I don't fucking understand it! That little bitch there burnt the last of the life out of her after I had torn her to ribbons. She had no pulse!" Banks raged and slammed things around. He and his brothers had had a good thing going in the skin trade. The Soul Collectors had left them alone, they had a good number of dens set up in the district, the police couldn't gain any ground on them, the slayers had other things to worry about. Then this fucking spider wanted to use them to get this one bitch right here. They had changed their patterns, the women they had been taking and the areas they hunted. "That's what the fucking problem is! You are nothing but bad luck! How the fuck did you two pull it off?" Grabbing the closest knife Banks stormed his way to the table that still held Kagome.

Slowly Naraku's maniacal laughter filled the space. "You are a fool. You're stupidity is your own bad luck." Without warning a tentacle shot out of Naraku's side and impaled Bankotsu in the chest. A surprised scream was drawn from Kagome that she didn't know she had in her. Banks gasped, like a fish out of water, as the appendage wriggled in his chest cavity. It pushed through the now broken ribs and wrapped around his frantically beating heart. "As a demon, Kagura's body is different. Even with the burns, if she was not ash she would have survived. Our life force is not determined in the same measure as you weak humans." The skin trader grunted low in his throat as the tentacle wound it's way tighter around his heart. "Your heart beats and pulses, pushing blood through your fragile body. Even now, though you are riddled with pain and can not think of anything but your inevitable death, your heart frantically beats to supply your brain with blood." Giving the male before him a foul smile Naraku ripped the still beating heart from his chest in a wash of blood, to hold it before the man's eyes. "Even for these few moments when you should be dead, your brain has enough blood to see your heart beating outside of your body as it tries to save you. Enough blood to know that you are dead."

As Naraku's final words rang through the quiet space the other man's body collapsed to the ground, eyes still wide open in surprise. Throwing the heart away Naraku turning his attention back to the woman on the table, he chuckled lowly as she tried to shrink in on herself.

"Have no fear, descendent of Kikyou. I don't want you to die without the proper audience." Kagome narrowed her eyes in supicion as the spider demon before her looked over her bloody and bruised body.

His long, black hair looked greasy in the low light, as his red eyes lingered on her unclothed skin. Kagome wanted to cover herself from his gaze. Unlike Bankotsu's, who looked at her with some depraved form of lust, Naraku's looked at her as if she were nothing but food and he was hungry for his next meal. Her vision of him began to dim and she knew she was close to passing out from the pain and blood loss. The last few moments of excitement had been too much for her. Kagome's last hope, before the darkness reclaimed her, was to see Inuyasha even if it was only for one last time.

Naraku could feel the jewel lying just under her skin, removing it would be simple. In fact he could do it now and leave her to die in this underground torture chamber. But then he would deny himself the pleasure of defeat and despair that was sure to appear on Inuyasha's face as he pierced her flesh to retreive the jewel. Naturally he would dig deeper than needed to be sure of her death.

"Tch," Naraku clicked his tongue to his teeth as his eyes moved to her face. She had passed out. "Probably best, then there wouldn't be any questions or pleading."

The spider couldn't stand that about humans. 'Why me?' 'What do you want?' 'Please stop!' 'Why are you doing this?' 'I'll give you anything you want!' Trivial creatures who all believed that their possible hundred years of existence mattered in any form.

**A/N: Almost done! On to the next chapter!**


	39. Fighting for another

**A/N: Ok a minor bit of back tracking in this one, but it has to happen so there are no blanks for me to fill in later! Bear with me please! So trying to get this finished! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!**

**For those who have read this before, yes I rearranged the chapter lol Enjoy!**

**Time line we are back to Saturday with other characters and to Sunday morning with Kagome and Naraku.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 39: Fighting for another...

* * *

><p>With Rin after Inuyasha left with Kagome and Shippou...<p>

The day was beautiful and honestly Rin couldn't complain one little bit. Birds, sunshine, the whole sha-bang! The morning had been fairly uneventful, she and her mate bid Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou fairwell. Rin had high hopes that Inuyasha could work everything out with Kagome. She was a nice girl, a bit naïve to the real world that demons lived in. But the woman had seemed willing to learn and eager to listen, so Rin was very hopeful.

The morning wore on in a peaceful fashion as she and Sesshomaru spent some much needed quiet time together. Granted her Lord was never really one for conversation, but the world around them had finally seemed to calm itself. They passed the idle time talking about things expectant parents should, such as hopes for the gender, names, and nursery themes. Then there had been the talks of things less common like the welcoming ceremony, what age to begin combat training, elocution classes, and how the pack would recieve their pup as the heir.

All in all the morning had passed blissfully. After a lovely lunch Rin was tired, consuming her own body weight in food every time she ate was exhausting. Sesshomaru sat next to her on their California king sized bed, she was drifting off as she snuggled in his mokomoko-sama. Rarely in these modern times did he leave even part of his true form visible but for her he had no problem giving in to something that brought her comfort.

The low ringing of her Lord's phone slowly called her from her sleep. At first Rin tried to ignore it but as her mates growls grew, sleep completely abandoned her. Sitting up slowly she saw Sesshomaru's furrowed brow.

"How many injured?" Rin heard him question to some unheard voice on the other end of the line. "No, do as the General orders and keep me updated."

Rin could feel the aggravation coming from her mate in waves though he physically put on the mask of pure calm that he always wore. After a few more words Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

"Trouble at the club?" She asked softly as she sat up. Golden eyes turned towards her. For all the world they were hard and unfeeling but she could see what others could not. Sesshomaru was troubled by whatever report he had just recieved was.

"Inuyasha will handle it. That is his job. If he can not do his job then he is not worthy of our father's name."

The answer was void of any emotional attachment but Rin knew better. Sesshomaru trusted Inuyasha. For all the grief he gave his half brother, he trusted him and would leave the matter in his hands.

"Then how about afternoon tea? I am starving!" Rin declared as she crawled from there large bed. Standing on the opposite side of the bed from her love she gently rested her hands over her still flat stomach. "This pup has me hungry all the time! I'm going to gain a hundred pounds by the end of this month alone."

In the blink of an eye the Daiyoukia was standing next to her. He looked down at the form of his delicate mate. "You will not have a chance to gain that much." Resting his hand over her's he said, "You will carry and bear a strong pup. Your hunger is evidence of that."

Rin beamed bright brown eyes up at the demon next to her. Yes, he could have said a hundred things sweeter, but that was not who her Lord was. He was strong and calculating, a leader, who knew about power not emotions. He spoke the truth as he saw it, but he didn't have to say anything at all the fact that he did speak spoke volumes to Rin.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. Smiling knowingly at her mate, Rin left his side in favor of the house phone that would call the kitchen so she could have tea and some food prepare while he handled more buisness. The calm of the moment was shattered when his voice growled through their room like a cold and dangerous storm.

"_**What do you mean, the estate is under attack?**_"

Wide eyed in panic Rin turned all her attention to the call across the room. Her senses were not as good as his but mating one so powerful meant they were far more advanced than what they had been as a human.

_Phone call..._

_"I'm sorry to report this but there has been an emergency signal sent from the Izayoi estate to the security office at the alarm company."_

_**"Has the estate been called?"**_

_"Ye..yes, sir. No answer. All the monitors show no action, all the humans seem incapacitated. There seems to be a type of fog blanketing the gardens. We can't make out any life there at all."_

_**"What of the kit and my brother's potential mate?"**_

_"W..Well, earlier footage shows them in the garden when Lord Inuyasha left but now there is nothing but this thick fog."_

_**"Send two teams. Bring the survivors here and close down the eastate. I want the woman and the kit!"**_

_"Ye..yes, my Lord!"_

Rin was beside herself with worry. Apparently Sesshomaru was in a similar condition to declare Inuyasha is brother outright. Before she could think any more on the subject Sesshomaru's voice cut through her train of thought.

"You shall be moved to a different location as soon as the kit and Kagome arrive. The monk and slayer shall accompany you for protection." Sesshomaru stepped close to Rin gently covering one side of her petite face with his lager slender hand. "You and our pup must be protected. This is war, Rin. Please, do not act foolishly."

Rin rose to her toes to meet his kiss half way. His lips ghosted across her's before deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck anchoring them to the spot, to the moment, though both knew that could not happen. Gently ending the kiss and pressing his lips lightly to her forehead the great Lord of the West then made his way to the door once again on the phone.

_The day had started so lovely..._ Rin mused sorrowfully as she sank down onto their bed. She decided she would gather some things from her room before going to the sitting room to wait for the others.

Not a full hour had passed before Sango and Miroku found Rin in the sitting room having her tea. She was gazing out a large bay window that looked over the forest as the afternoon turned towards evening.

"Lady Rin, I would like to properly introduce you to Sango Tanji. She is a demon slayer but has recently been recruted by the West." Miroku offered as he and Sango approched the clearly distressed Lady.

"I met her at the club, Miroku. Remember?" Rin teased causing the monk to blush slightly.

He had forgotten, though now that he thought about it he wasn't sure how he could have. That night had changed all of their lives in such a drastic way so quickly it was hard to keep track of things.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rin. You are right, it just slipped my mind for a moment."

Rin turned her full attention to Miroku at that moment. He was usually less formal when he didn't have Sesshomaru breathing down his neck. "Why are you being so formal, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku slumped at her calling him out. He was acting overly formal with Rin and he knew that was something that bugged her, at least from the higher officers when they were in private. Rin had build a family environment around the more perminate fixtures in the army. He and Kouga were no exceptions. And honestly she was like that older sister who seems that she should have been the younger sister, that was until she was angered. Then it was every man for himself and pray Sesshomaru didn't catch you and hold you still for her.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I'm on pins and needles here. Inuyasha has band me from joining the battle because of the bomb things Naraku is spreading around the city."

Rin nodded understanding, even though she had been given combat training since her Lord had brought her to the palace, she was never allowed into the heat of battle.

"It's ok, Miroku, just don't let it happen again." She teased as she narrowed her eyes.

Sango had been standing off to the side trying not to ogle the house as the other two bantered. Sure she had been in it after Inuyasha had lead the search party into the district searching for Kagome. But when you are focused on healing the wounded you hardly have time to gawk.

"Sango, would you like some tea?" Rin questioned, calling the slayer from her daze.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to leave? I mean aren't we suppose to relocate once Kagome and Shippou arrive?" Sango questioned as she approached the sofa.

"We aren't going anywhere." Rin stated firmly as Miroku choked on the bite of his sandwitch.

"What do you mean we aren't going anywhere?" Miroku asked in a panic. "Do you hate me all of a sudden!? Do you want Sesshomaru to kill me, most likely in the slowest most painful way he can think of!?" Violet eyes pleaded as they stared into deep browns. He could see that her choice was made and she was standing firm in that decision.

"May I ask, why?" Sango inquired as she sat on the other side of Rin on the large sofa.

"I feel that I need to be here or else a piece of this puzzle won't be known to us." Rin set her tea cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of her before resting a hand over her heart. "I have lived too long to not listen to a feeling buried so deep with in." Turning to Miroku's panicked expression she said gently, "As soon as the feeling passes I will allow you to take me where ever my Lord has declared, but for the time we will remain here."

Whatever Miroku was going to say in arguement was lost when the doors to the sitting room were thrown open and a maid rushed in.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Rin asked as the dog demoness fell to her knees before her Lady.

"Forgive my intrusion, my Lady, but it's Shippou. The soliders brought him home but he is unconscious, injured, and can't be roused." The demoness identified as Akira said frantically. She knew well her Lady's love for the young kit. Honestly he had stolen a piece of every maid's heart in the house.

"Where is he?" Rin asked equally as panicked as she placed her hands on the maid's shoulders.

Akira rose indicating they should follow. Sango reached out to stop her with a hand on her arm. The maid turned sky blue eyes first at the hand that touched her then at the woman connected to it.

"What about Kagome?"

Akira paused for a moment then realized who Kagome must have been. "Lord Inuyasha's potential mate was not among the members of the house. We don't know what has happened to her."

Three faces drained of all color. Kagome was gone and no one knew where or who had her. Though Miroku and Sango had a fairly good idea as to the who.

"Take me to Shippou. There's not a moment to lose, we need to know what he knows." Rin stated firmly which got Akira's feet back in motion.

Shippou had been set up in his room on the manor side of the house. When the group entered the room it was easy to see that his breathing was labored and sweat drenched his forehead.

"Quickly, cold compresses, any antidote you have on hand and fresh bandages for his wounds" Sango barked out orders as her training kicked in. Swiftly she surveyed the young kits body. He had taken a few deep blows that weren't healing as quickly as they should for him being a full demon. As a slayer, that was all the information she needed. "The only thing that could knock out a kitsune for this amount of time is a poison made to incapacitate demons. The effects it would have on humans would be similar to sleeping gas but to demons it could actually poison their blood keeping them from healing themselves so that their youki can't clean it from their system."

Rin covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. How was this fair? After everything Shippou had over come, to be with in a breath of happiness, a full family, to have it ripped so brutially away form him.

Akira scrambled back into the room with everything Sango had requested over flowing her arms. She came to a stop next to the slayer, handing her the antidote first. Sango quickly tilted Shippou's head slightly and opened his mouth. The liquid pooled in his mouth so she massaged his throat to encourage a swallowing action. Soon the kit's body began swallowing on it's own accord. Sango took it as a good sign but didn't stop to celebrate it. As she waited for the medicaine to do it's job she went about healing the rest of his body.

Miroku and Rin looked on helplessly as Sango took over care for the young kit. It had semed like hours passed, though no one looked at a clock to be sure, finally Shippou groaned on his.

The sign of him healing had Rin sighing in relief. After the passing of a few more minutes they found themselves in the presents of a fully conscious, though some what groggy, kitsune. As they watched Shippou's bright green eyes take in everything, none were surprised at the first words he rasped out.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Rin stepped forward. "We don't know. The security wasn't able to reach him on his phone and he hasn't returned to the office at the club yet."

Shippou nodded before asking, "What about Sesshomaru?"

Rin didn't answer just simply dialed the number and held the phone to the young fox's ear. It wasn't long before it connected and the person on the other end was just who Shippou had wanted to speak with. As Shippou reported the events to Inuyasha the other's could only sit around in stunned horror as Shippou explain Kagome's most recent abduction. Soon enough the kit said his goodbyes and relaxed again on the bed below him.

"Give us a moment please." Rin requested of the other's in the room.

The others silently complied giving Rin and Shippou time alone. The moment the door closed the flood of tears the young kit had been trying to fight were set free. Rin laid down next to the young demon gently wrapping him in her arms as she quietly reassured him that everything would be alright.

How long the two of them laid there she couldn't be sure. The sun was set and its glow fading from the sky when the sirens began sounding around the manor. Gently slipping from the bed where Shippou was now sleeping she chanced a peek out of the window.

* * *

><p>With Kagura before Naraku arrived at the torture room...<p>

The pain was more than she had ever experienced in her long life. The Higurashi woman was every bit as powerful as her father had been, if not more so. Had Kagome been in control of her energy Kagura knew she would have been turned to ash instantly instead of scorched. Still, as that fucking bastard search for her pulse she was thankful that the heart with in her had not beat in centuries and it had been just as good as anything she could have planned. After he had "disposed" of her she took to the sky. Even though she had the power to fly she was still very weak, she simply had to trust the wind to take her where she needed to go. Kagura laid down in the basket of her feather and tried to rest so her body would heal. It wouldn't be long before Naraku knew she was gone and used their contract to end her since his man had failed. But she felt she had to try and reach the Taisho estate before then.

Time dragged out in her mind though she knew little time had passed. Cries of alarm sounding below her told her she had reached her destination. The Taisho guards were shouting below her and the wind sorceress knew they would kill her before hearing her out. There was no chance that the Lord of the West was there but she had hope the the Lady would be. In many ways she hated Rin but what she hated the most was the kindness the human had always shown to her. If there was a chance to be heard it was with Rin. Kagura couldn't change what she had done in the past but she could help change the future.

"Kagura of the Wind, you are to leave immediately or actions will be taken against you!", one of the guards on the roof shouted.

Kagura ignored him as she quickly circled the castle like manor. It was common knowledge that the Lady was a curious human and curious humans like to peek out of the window.

Rin quickly scanned the sky but the second she caught sight of the feather she knew bore Kagura she was pulled from the window by a now very wake Shippou. He was getting ready to lecture Rin on how foolish her curiousity had been but the words of the wind sorceress stilled his own.

_There!_ On the West side, the second floor Kagura saw the curtain flutter. "I wish to speak to the Lady Taisho about Kagome Higurashi!" Kagura shouted before one of the guard sent a stream of fire from the roof to begin burning away the feather beneath her.

Shippou looked out the window himself in time to see a stream of fire connect with the feather the wind sorceress was riding. Throwing common sense away Shippou ripped open the window so quickly he cracked the pane before he jumped to the ground shouting, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Kagura jumped from her feather before the fire burned her still healing flesh but her body was still too weak. She collapsed on the ground below her, darkness quickly swallowing her vision.

All of the guards stilled their weapons as they watched Kagura leap to the ground but on impact her body slumped forward lifelessly. Shippou rushed to her side. The sight before him was more horrible than he could have ever imagined. Awkwardly he gathered her in his arms to take her inside. They had to know what she had come to say!

* * *

><p>Back with Kagome...<p>

Kagome awoke with a start as the air around her cooled the blood that coated her skin. Moving her hands on instinct she was surprised that they moved on her command, hadn't she been tied up?

Then it all came back to her. Mr. Muso was Naraku! He had killed Banktosu by pulling his beating heart out of his body. With that last image pulling to the front of her mind Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. Slowly she rolled over to ease her upset stomach, she was met with a sight even more upsetting.

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she tried to scramble to her feet. The unimaginable pain that shot through her right leg had her panting as her mind frantically tried to wrap around what was happening. Somehow she was floating high above the docks near the warehouse district.

"If you would be so kind as to not scream like that until our audience is here, I would be very grateful."

Kagome's blood ran cold. She knew that voice, there was no way for her not to. Turning her eyes towards the sound she cringed at the sight that she was met with. There he stood with a baboon cloak wrapped around his shoulders, staring right at her with slightly amused red eyes .

"Now, Ms. Higurashi, will you make this simple and tell me where the jewel is located in your body or shall I search for it on my own the way I searched your father?" The humor in his voice was hard for Kagome to miss and it angered her to her very core. "Now, now, Kagome, if you kill me with those outstanding powers of your's you will plumit to the ground yourself."

Kagome froze, silently cursing herself for not having a better understanding of her own powers. Then his words sunk in fully. "What do you mean, the way you searched my father."

Naraku glanced back over his shoulder at the young woman laying in his barrier. He allowed a sadistic smile to crawl over his lips as his eyes scanned her battered body. It was there just under her skin, he could feel it. It was so clear to him know how he had mistaken the pure raw power of her father for the power that lay hidden within the jewel. "I imagine we have some time if you truly want to know."

Kagome squared her shoulders sitting as straight as she could. "Yes, I want to know."

Naraku laughed menacingly at her. "Very well, then I shall tell you how I kill your father."

**A/N:Next Chapter here we go... Thank you everyone who reads and reviews!**


	40. Setting the trap

**A/N: Here we go I think there maybe this and one or two more to finish up this story! If that's how it goes there may be an epilogue because I want to clear up the Shippou revenge issue but not the point! Point! I'm trying super hard to finish this and hope that you all enjoy it!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 40: Setting the trap...

Naraku chuckled at the woman's bravado. It was clear no one had shared the details of the father's body with her. If they had she might not have been so eager to know how it had gotten that way. Then again she might be thinking herself clever, trying to buy herself sometime for her fool rescuer to arrive. Either way Naraku knew he would love the looks of horror that were sure to cross her face as he divulged the details of her father's demise.

"Your father was an arrogant man believing, that out of all the generations of powerful priests and priestesses that your family had bore, he would be the one to single handedly defeat me." Naraku released a dark chuckle at the thought, though what he would never tell her was that her father had come very close. "He fought valiantly, maybe you can find comfort in that as you face your last moments. The hoards of demons I sent at him were easily destroyed but using power still takes energy." His red eyes scanned her body once again. The power in her hummed just under the surface, a mixture of her power and the jewel. Naraku knew that if he could control her she would be a valuable tool. Alas, he though with a sigh, if she ever broke free of his control she would be a formidable enemy.

"I had believed that your father was the one who held the jewel. He had done well, disguising the fact that you were it's keeper. The fact that he wasn't showed that his power alone had been more than any other since _Kikyou_." Naraku allowed the name of Kagome's matriarch to crawl over his lips in a hiss of anger. "I am amazed to find that you not only possess the jewel but in power and physical beauty you are a match to her." A tentacle slithered from his back as he floated above her and to her dismay it wound around her legs, binding them together as it wrapped around her body before lifting her to his eye level.

Kagome bit back a cry of pain as he tightened his hold on her, crushing the recent breaks. Even though she hadn't cried outright she couldn't stop the whimper that passed her lips and the tears that sprang to her eyes. The crashing pain against her leg and ribs lasted only a moment before his grip on her lessened.

"How wonderful to see you writhing in pain! It's like being allowed the gift of seeing Kikyou helpless and suffering." Naraku gently gathered Kagome's hair in his hand. He smiled down at her as he let it run through his fingers. "Did your hanyou tell you that you were her copy? That he wants you because, unlike the real woman, you are too weak to defend yourself?" An amused smile crossed his lips as the woman in his grasp narrowed her Egyptian blue eyes.

"I believe you were telling me of your battle with my father." Her voice was steady and cold as she glared at the spider who held her.

"Ah, yes, I got sidetracked didn't I?" Naraku squeezed the defiant woman drawing a shocked cry from her pale pink lips. "Your father was strong enough that I couldn't get with in striking distance without risking purification. So began a test of wills as weapons were readied. His staff was a magnificent channel for his gift but in the end he expelled such a great amount of power that I was able to get in a death blow." Naraku held back a snarl as his minds eye reminded him of how damaged his own body had become. How thrusting an abandoned pipe through the priests chest as the priest himself readied to deal the spider a death blow was how he had truly won. It had been the closest to death Naraku had come to since long before he had poisioned the former Lord of the West and his wife. "He was on the verge of dead, powers deminished, but I still did not know where he hid the jewel. I could feel lingering power as his life force faded so I began searching. First his clothing, then his jewelry and when it could not be found I began searching his flesh."

Kagome knew she had paled. She could feel the blood draining from her face as the monster before her began describing how he first peeled patches of skin from her father while the man was still lingering in the world of the living. When the jewel could not be found under the simple layers of skin he began digging through the body. Naraku told her how he reached into her father's chest with his bare hand and held his heart just to know he had died. She wanted to be sick, she was sure that if she hadn't been in such shock she would have.

"But as his life force finally faded away so did the hum of power." Naraku growled out as he narrowed his red eyes at the woman in his grasp. "Naturally I realized that he had tricked me some how and in my moment of anger I ripped his body to shreds one chunk at a time." The evil spider smiled at the look of absolute horror that crossed Kagome's face.

At the shrine Inuyasha and his companions seemed to have finally made head way in defeating the demons that were swarming the shrine ground. He silently thanked whatever kami was listening that Naraku hadn't found himself some kind of limitless supply of lesser demons.

"FUCK!" He shouted as his sword sliced through a worm like youkia that charged it's way up the stairs in the courtyard. No matter how many they killed it was still taking too long!

"Hey Dog Shit!" Kouga's voice temporarily drew the attention of a very angry half demon. Kouga and his wolves came rushing up the stairs into the court yard of the shrine.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kouga?" Inuyasha growled out as he swung his sword at some ugly ass flying youkia.

"That's a fine thank you to someone who's come to relieve you so you can go save your woman!" Kouga growled in return as his claws swiped through a demon that was dumb enough to charge straight for him.

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes as he leaped over a flying demon. With ease he twisted in the air slicing the beast in half before landing on his feet facing the wolf demon next to him. He gazed expectantly at the other demon, "Explain."

Kouga finished dispacthing the few demons that had rushed him in a small cluster before he turned to face the half demon beside him. "Ayame, my cousins, and I split up to handle the mountain shrines. They were swarmed like here, though not this badly. Any ways, her grandfather lead some of the wolves from the Northern mountain to join. More of my wolves met us on the mountains so the job was easily taken care of."

"None of the holy sites lost then?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his attentions back to the small swarm that was again trying to ascend the stairs that lead to the shrine house.

"No. The sites are safe and I had the two crates found moved to an old den cave for now. It's been blocked up and is heavily guarded." Kouga stated as he pulled his katana free from his belt. "Now what the fuck are you still doing here? Go find that bastard and kill him!"

Inuyasha smirked at his third, giving him a nod before running head long toward the swarm on the stairs. "Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted. Swiftly he followed the light of his attack through the hole it left in the mass of demons.

Inuyasha glanced back at the shrine once to see just how bad the swarm of demons was. He was relieved to see that the end was near for the shrine battle, but as his golden eyes turned towards the city the sight that he was met with in the noon day light was disheartening. The once shinning city that was Tokyo now had the apperance of a city that had fallen under constant attacks of war. Street lights barely hummed in the streets darkened by clouds of smoke, cries and screams filled the air as war plagued the people. Swiftly he took to what was left of the roof tops as he cut his way through the smoldering city. Smoke rose from various places as sirens wailed and the sounds of buildings giving way echoed down hollow streets.

Lower youkia crawled here and there, destroying and devouring. Every once in a while he caught sight of high level youkia locked in battles with other higher level demons. He imagined that the shrine that was destroyed had been on an acient fault, locking away a great amount of evil energy. Once that was shattered hell had literally broke loose in Tokyo.

"Inuyasha!"

Said half demon stopped on the roof he had just landed on searching his surroundings for the source of the cry. A ball of blue flame flew straight at him. Just as he had thought, "Shippou, what are you doing here?"

The ball of fire landed transforming into the kit. He was tired and panting from the pain of his wounds reopening. "I know where Kagome is!" He rasped out as his clawed hands rested on his knees. "Kagura-"

_**"Kagura!"**_

"No, no, Kagura came to the manor to tell us. Naraku has property at the docks to the south of the warehouse district. She said he was sure to find Kagome at Banyru and take her to his base there. Something about wanting to make a show out of it for you."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. Naraku knew the jewel was inside Kagome's body and the fucking spider was going to make a show out of killing her to find it. Well, he'd be _**FUCKING DAMNED before he let that shit happen**_. With a vise like grip on the Tessaiga he turned to Shippou. "Find Sesshomaru and tell him. Then you get your ass back to the manor!"

Shippou barely nodded out a yes before Inuyasha was gone. The young fox watched for only a moment as his father sprinted across the surviving roof tops before turning his own attention to seeking out the Lord of the West and getting army moving in the right direction.

In a barrier that floated leisurly from one end of an abandoned area near the docks to the other, Kagome fidgeted trying to get comfortable with her broken leg. The fact that she was in a pair of blue boy shorts and a shirt shredded open to the point it could not hide her matching bra was not helping. On top of her basically nude state, she was being held hostage by a psychotic demon spider who was getting ready to rip her body open. No doubt he planned on using those nasty ass tentacles of his.

Kagome rolled her blue eyes, she was sure he never got his hands dirtier than needed. As evil as he seemed he also seemed the type to try to have others to the dirty work for him. Slowly the barrier she was trapped in, with the demented spider, floated over what was once a residential area close to the docks. It accured to her that there once was a community that must have relied on dock work and most likely it had been doing well until Naraku showed up.

Her ire was rising as she thought about all the misdeeds the creature next to her had most likely done in his life. It boiled her blood to know that he had murdered and brought so much pain to not just those in her family but probably thousands of others.

"Tch, Tch, Tch." Naraku's chiding broke her train of thought. "That spiritual power of your's is breaking out again, Kagome."

Narrowing her eyes at the way he spoke her name softly, as if they had been old friends or lovers. "I'm not afraid to die, Naraku!" She deliberately spit his name as she did nothing to calm her buzzing power. While it was not true that she was not afraid to die, it was true she was willing to. If it meant that the monster holding her would also die, then yes she would be ok with death. The problem was she couldn't be sure that she could purify him to ash before he let her plumate to her death. Surely her being dead wouldn't make a difference on the jewel having the power he wanted since he had been willing to kill her father to obtain it.

Naraku looked over the stubborn woman whose power was still pressing against his own aura. She had the power to turn his to ash if she knew how to concentrate her energy, but since she had yet to do it he figured she didn't know how. After all the years of back and fourth he had been in with the dogs of the West, he would not let her rob him of seeing Inuyasha's face crumble in defeat nor Sesshomaru's as he realized the life he had been trying to protect was gone forever. No, Kagome Higurashi would live until the moment he decided she would die. Suddenly he lowered the barrier to flow a reasonable distance above one of the buildings.

"Kana." The spider called in a breath little more than a whisper. Silently the pale youth appeared with a rope in one hand and her mirror in the other.

"Yes, Naraku." She stated. Just the site of the girl had given Kagome chills but hearing her emotionless voice, Kagome was sure she was shivering.

Naraku continued without concern for the emotions of the miko behind him. Her power was still pressing against his aura in the most annoying way. "Have the twins left for the manor?"

Kagome knew in that moment she was frozen. _Twins!? The manor?! He can't mean the manor where Rin and Sesshomaru live too! What about Rin and the baby!?_

"Yes, Naraku. They should be arriving now." Without a care Kana placed the rope in his waiting hand before lift her mirror to hold it with both of her's. Slowly an image of the manor appeared. Naraku and Kagome watched as two similarly pale teens approached the gates of the manor carrying a crate between them.

Kagome couldn't understand what she was seeing. The guard at the gate suddenly opened them and allowed the two to walk through unhindered. Other gurads that been rushing the gate were suddenly froze to their spots. Next two of _them_ were lifting the crate in the teen's place, then the small parade made their way to the front door of the manor.

That wasn't the end of it, though she wished it was. The seven guards began to open the crate and pull things from it. One by on the demons carried an eerie, egg shaped thing into the house.

"What are they doing?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper, she knew she wanted to look away but she couldn't.

"Shhh. This will be the best part." Naraku said with an aire of joy in his voice that made Kagome's stomach turn.

The second level of the manor expoded, shattering all the glass in the near-by windows. Suddenly a gigantic white feather flew from the side of the damaged home. Kagome could see that Rin was on board but she couldn't make out the other person.

"Perfect." Naraku cooed. Kagome looked to the spider. His left hand began to glow as if he held something red in his palm. Slowly he squeezed the light tighter and tighter, a sickening smile spreading across his lips as he watched the mirror.

Kagome turned back in time to see the feather vanish from the sky. "RIN!" Kagome screamed in shock as she threw her hands infront of her mouth. Her eyes were wide unable to look away from the image of her would be sister-in-law plummeting to the earth. Then by some miracle Sango and Kirara rushed from the manor, catching Rin mid fall. Kagome sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived as the demon next to her visible tensed in anger.

"Leave us, Kana." Naraku hissed dismissively as he turned his attention to Kagome. Not minding the feel of her energy, Naraku began binding her hands in front of her with the rope. "Don't worry, Kagome." He cooed at her, "Our audience will be here soon."

Kagome looked at him with wary blue eyes as his tentacle wrapped around her once more. His red eyes glowed with unsettling anger and excitement as he turned from her to look out over the small sea of abandoned houses. She could see he was waiting for something but she wasn't sure how he could tell it was coming. All she could see, as he lifted them back above the rooftops, was smoke rising from the city. There was no noise where they were and the silence was haunting all on it's own. Her only hope was that Inuyasha was on his way but aside from the spider's word she couldn't be sure. If she knew Inuyasha would be there soon she would take the risk of trying to purify Naraku, even if it meant falling to her death. If he was wounded enough and Inuyasha close enough then there was a chance of Naraku being destroyed before he could search her body for the jewel.

All things boiled down to one understanding, she could not act so foolishly that it allowed Naraku to get his hands on the jewel. Kagome might not have remembered everything about her training with her father but she knew the power held inside the jewel was not something she wanted falling in the hands of the evil bastard who held her now.

**A/N: I'm going to end this one here. Thank you to all that read and review! **


	41. Too the death

**A/N: Alrighty so many of you know that I had posted this but then it wasn't there. I had posted extremely late at night and decided in the morning it wasn't complete, so I pulled it. Unfortunately I was sick that next day and could hardly stay awake much less fix this. But I hope you will all enjoy! There were some very good questions asked by Sassybratt at the end of the last chapter. I'm sorry to say I don't think they will be answered in this chapter but most will be soon! Ok on to the story! Thank you to all how read and review!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 41: Too the death...

The sounds of the raging battles surrounded Inuyasha as he ran towards the docks. It wasn't hard to know which area of the docks it would be. There weren't that many shipping yards around the warehouse district and only one had fallen under private management in the last few years. While that had been suspicious looking into it had been a dead end, as in the person how had taken ownership died the year after they bought it and ownership had fallen to his company. The company name, Hitomi Kagewaki Inc.. The company Kagome worked for, the company he was now positive had a connection to Naraku.

Inuyasha ran for all he was worth. He couldn't descibe the feelings boiling inside of him. But if he had to put a label on it, it would probably be fear. He would never willing admit that aloud to anyone! It would make him seem weak and hell, maybe he was. He had let himself fall for Kagome so hard and fast. Part of that was his demonic heritage making the connection with her being a potential mate, but if he was being honest he had started falling for her after he had found her in the district. Inuyasha knew she had made a soft spot in his heart that had been hard for so long. He could not let her die because he'd been to fucking weak to save her!

_**Then stop acting like a bitch and save our mate!**_

_What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do!_

The scenery changed around him from the city to a very empty residential area. The houses were all empty, there weren't even squatters. The air smelled like the sea but with a staleness to it that told him the area had been abandoned for more than a year. Human scents lingered, their lives lingered. Moving around their homes, their yards, driving their cars, whatever. The air was stirred up and would stay that way for awhile. It was not that way here. The only thing that lingered here was emptiness and Naraku.

Running through the streets Inuyasha caught sight of something glowing a violent purple against the mid afternoon sky. Changing his route he headed towards it. There were only two beings he knew that had barriers like that. Taking to the roof tops of the houses he raced on faster, he knew he didn't have any time to lose.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted as the bastard came into view. Pulling his sword from it's scabbard to transform the fang he came to land a couple of houses away from his enemy.

"Ah, Inuyasha, how good of you to join us." Naraku mocked in a sickeningly cheerful voice. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting." Slowly Naraku shifted to reveal Kagome as he lifted her, stretching her arms above her head by the bindings at her wrists.

_Kagome!_

Inuyasha saw red, he couldn't help it. There she was clothed in a shredded tee shirt and her underwear, covered in large, darkening bruises. He hated himself for taking the gamble by going to the shrine first to protect her family before her. Surely he could have sent his men there instead, but the time to second guess how things could have gone was not now. Now was time to kill the bastard who held his mate!

Naraku watched carefully as the eyes of the hanyou before him began to bleed red followed by the faint apperance of jagged purple markings along his cheeks. He hadn't missed the sound of Kagome's breath catching as she also caught sight of the changes. Naraku wound his tentacle around the miko bringing her broken body more pain for her hero to witness.

_Been keeping secrets have you, Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha's demonic side was clawing at the surface as a scream was pulled from Kagome. As Naraku was tighting his tentacle around her, Inuyasha could see the pain and fear on her face. That was all it took. His sword bled as red as his eyes while his feet closed the distance between him and the barrier.

_**"I'm going to kill you, ya bastard!"**_ Inuyasha called as he sliced through the shield seperating him from his mate.

"Not so fast, _Hanyou_." Naraku sneered. Suddenly a dark mist sprang from the spider's body. Quickly the air filled with a deadly cloud of miasma that sank down upon the empty houses. Immediately the homes were dissloved into melted masses of destruction.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Inuyasha sprang from roof to roof trying to jump above the cloud of miasma. Every breath he grabbed were moments he needed to brace himself for the plung back into the deadly poison as the houses dissolved underneath him. He hated this dirty trick of Naraku's but if he didn't time his attack just right the fucking spider would just blast him with another dose of miasma. Inuyasha knew with all his open wounds another dose would only weaken him.

_The fucking slice Hakudousi gave me is still healing along with the burns from Renkotsu. Any more miasma than I'm already absorbing and I may not be able to fucking move!_

Naraku allowed his red eyes to scan the area below in a languid way. He knew Inuyasha was trying to form a plan, but the young Dog General was far from worthy of the title in the spider's mind. The half-breed had proven to be less than half the general his father was or that his arrogant brother could be. Yet, for the failure that he was, others flocked to him. It irritated Naraku to no end.

_This dog who has been nothing but a thorn in my side, has some how managed to grow into an entire bush of briars. But today I will cut off the root and the rest will wither away._

Slowly the spider decended into his cloud of miasma, the dark poison swirled around him as he displaced the air with his movements. He held little concern for the young woman in his grasp, sure the toxic gas could kill her but her constantly buzzing power seemed to keep the air around her clean. Even if that hadn't been the case he was killing her soon so some poison made no difference in his mind.

"Are we hiding now, Inuyasha?" Calmly Naraku began walking over the damage he had caused, glass and wood crunched and crackled beneath his feet. He wanted this battle, there was no reason to be silent. "Surely the son of Inu no Taisho is braver than that. After all your father never hid. Even when he knew being found would be his death."

_**"Bastard!"**_ Inuyasha snarled as he emerged from the mist next to Naraku. With a quick swing of the Tessaiga Inuyasha severed the demon's left arm as the spider dodged right.

"Tck, Tck, Tck..." Naraku swung Kagome around by her bindings to shield part of him as his arm was immediately reformed. He stared at the very anger half, dog demon, "Now, I don't want to have to end things to soon, but it you don't behave I will have too."

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as the tip of a tentacle broke through the skin beneath her right rib as Naraku dangled her like bait on a hook. A flare in her power burned it away before it could go any farther, but the pain lingered and so did her new found fear. _'He knows where the jewel is!'_

Naraku sent an annoyed look to the woman. She was NOT going to fuck up his plans. Slowly he backed away from the hanyou in front of him. Naraku wanted the advantage so he worked his way to the top of one of the melted houses. "Your mother had a similar scream, Inuyasha. Did you know that?"

_**"Shaddup!"**_ Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the spider again, but the bastard was ready twisting so that Kagome was in the way of the attack. Inuyasha backed off before he had a chance to cause his future mate harm but he spider used the moment of hesitation against him.

Smiling at the boy's desire to save the priestess he plunged a tentacle deep into Inuyasha's left shoulder. The blow sent the hanyou sprawling across the ground below. "While you are just laying there would you like for me to tell you how your parents died?"

_**"The only thing...I want from you...is for you to fucking SHUT THE FUCK UP and DIE!" **_Inuyasha growled out as he pulled himself to his feet. He didn't need to know how is parents had died! They had been murdered, brutally murdered, but they had died together. If this fucking demon wanted to take credit for that, then by all means Inuyasha would let him. Two birds, one stone.

"You are very brash, like your father." Naraku called out flippantly as he sent tentacle after tentacle towards Inuyasha. "Always rushing into a battle for the sake of someone else." Naraku moved Kagome out farther from him as he studied the woman and the hanyou in turn, as Inuyasha jumped and dived. "What has fighting for others ever done for you?"

Before Kagome could blink a barrage of tentacle shot out from the center of Naraku heading straight for Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as her view of him was lost behind the slithering masses of flesh. She couldn't breath! _Inuyasha..._

Catching Kagome and Naraku by surprise Inuyasha burst through the sea of tentacles, sword poised to slice straight through the spider's heart. Quickly Naraku through up another barrier, with no time to change course Inuyasha rammed into the wall of energey only to be thrown away from it.

"If you will not participate in my games the there is no use in-" Naraku's words halted as the roar of battle spilled in to the residential area. _What?!_

Lighting ran along the ground around them before the miasma was over powered by the aura from Sesshomaru's attack. It seemed that the evil that had spread through the city had been drawn to the miasma and the Western army had followed.

Inuyasha used the moment and Kagome's distance to strike the barrier and the demon hiding behind it. Calling forth the red tessaiga as he ran towards his enemy, Inuyasha jumped above his opponent so that after breaking through the barrier Naraku would be in the downward path of his swing.

"I don't think so, _Half-breed._" Naraku sneered as he threw another tentacle at Inuyasha's unguarded chest.

Inuyasha grunted as a tentacle thrust through his chest next to his heart. Knocked to the ground he was pinned there under the force of Naraku's attack as the tentacle pressed into him. Quickly, before the disgusting appendage could wriggle further into his body, Inuyasha sliced it away. Separating it from the the spider's body he then ripped it from the hole it had made. Inuyasha breathed heavily as he climbed to his feet. Covering the hole with his left hand he felt the blood that poured steadily from his body.

_Damn!_

**_We have to finish this__ now..._**

He knew he to end this quickly, his demon wasn't telling him anything new. The problem was Kagome was too close to the bastard for any of Inuyasha's youki attacks either with his sword or claws. Naraku knew that and his fucking tentacles were keeping Inuyasha from getting any closer physically. Too outsiders it might have looked like a stalemate but it was far from it. Naraku held all the cards while he held Kagome and the three of them knew it.

"This is the end, Inuyasha." Naraku called across the destruction that was once happy homes. Smiling menacingly at the half demon the spider wrapped a tentacle around Kagome thrusting the tip deeper into her side than the last time, digging it in before she had a chance to purify it. The look of horror and despair that flooded Inuyasha's face was everything he had hoped it would be. He would pulled the jewel free, killing the woman, and then use the jewel to destroy the hanyou before becoming supreme ruler!

Kagome screamed out in pain as she felt the appendage digging deeper into her body. She had realized the spider had figured out where the jewel was the first time and he meant to have it this time. He was right this was the end. She didn't want to die! Not now, not like this! Suddenly a beam of purifying light burst from her, obeying her command to live. The spider before her turned pale in surprise as the light enveloped him, blasting him feet away from his prey, destroying his barrier, and disintegrating the tentacle that had held her.

Inuyasha didn't waste any time being amazed. Seeing that the enemy was now a safe distance from Kagome, he used the moment to attack with his windscar. The light from his fang filled the area in a blinding way against the growing darkness. He could only stare at the spot in wonder as he felt his power combine with Kagome's and destoy Naraku. Kagome's purification had stopped the evil enemy, he had fought for so long, from regenerating finally making his attack effective.

As the light for their powers died down it revealed nothing but charred earth as the last of Naraku's ashes blew away in the unnatural wind that sprang up for that singular purpose.

Kagome sighed in relief. _It's over._

A smile gently fell upon her battered lips as her eyes rolled back behind her lids. It looked like slow motion to Inuyasha as her eyes closed and her knees buckled beneath her. He ran to catch her before she could reach the ground, she slumped lifelessly in his arms as he cradled her to his bloodied chest. A quick swipe of his claws did away with the bindings around her but her hands simply fell to her side.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha shouted as he held Kagome's battered and bleeding body. She had no breath and the smell of death was taking over her natural scent in at an unnerving rate.

From the other side of the battle a beam of light shot across the sky. Sesshomaru came to land next to his brother, his golden gaze taking in the scene in mere seconds, he drew his Tenseiga. For a moment he hesitated, sword raised, eyes searching for things others could not see.

_**"What the fuck are you doing? Fucking bring her back!"** _Inuyasha shouted as he looked at the older demon with shock and anger.

"There are no minions of the underworld. There is no one here collecting her soul for me to stop." The older demon said calmly as he sheathed his sword. "There is nothing this Sesshomaru can do until the underworld lays it's claim upon her."

Inuyasha felt his demon recede at the words of his elder. "What do you mean no one is here collecting her soul!?" Inuyasha shifted his gaze from the demon beside him to the woman in his arms. "The smell of death is all over her!"

"I meant what I said." Sesshomaru stated looking at his younger brother with something akin to pity in his normally cold eyes. "I do not know what has become of her soul but I can only stop a soul from being taken not call it back from somewhere unknown."

Inuyasha was no longer listening. He craddled Kagome in his arms as crumpling of buildings sounded in the background accompanied by the cries of battles ending and survivers searching out the wounded. It didn't matter, the world was just white noise now. He had thought his demon would have broken loose in their turmoil but it wasn't so. The demon and human side of his conscious had retreated to mourn in silence leaving him lonelier than he had ever been.

"Don't leave yet, Kagome."

**A/N: I'm not sure that battle is worth the build up the story gave. If any thing in it can be better or anyone has pointers I'm all ears. In the end the story isn't really about defeating Naraku he's just a needed part. Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Thanks again everyone! Sassybratt a few of those questions will be answered in Chapter 43.**


	42. Getting back to you

**A/N: Alright! Here we go! Now for what happened to Kagome. For those who cast a vote way back when you all might have an idea, but if not that's ok. Hope every body enjoys this next chapter!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side/ The Shikon no Tama**

Chapter 42: Getting back to you...

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran through the endless void that she found herself in. "Where are you, Inuyasha?"

_**"He is not here."**_ That now oh-so familiar voice said._** "But he is waiting."**_

"What do you want now, huh? Where have you brought me this time!?" Kagome shouted into the nothingness that surrounded her.

_**"Sadly I have not brought you anywhere, I am simply staying off your death."**_ Behind Kagome the voice took on a solidity it hadn't had before. Turning around she found herself faced with a near mirror image. _**"If you die before the jewel is destroyed, he will never have peace and neither will our family line."**_

Kagome stared with wide blue eyes at the woman before her. She stood solid as if very much alive. The clothing she wore reminded Kagome of the dream/vision she had not long ago, but she felt as if the women were different. Kagome thought she knew who the woman was but part of her was scared to ask.

_**"Kagome, I understand why you are anxious but there is nothing to be worried or upset about. You have been right all along, you are from my line but you are not me."**_ The woman smiled gently as she stepped forward and ran her fingers through the front of Kagome's hair before twisting it to lay it on the younger woman's shoulder in a mothering fashion. _**"My spirit was fused with the jewel when we were burnt at my funeral. In taking the jewel with me to the underworld I tied us together. When the jewel was reborn in you it gave me a path to speak to you, to guide you when needed. Any resemblance you have to me is nothing more than family traits. Many have carried my features and those of my husband but that never made them him or me."**_

"You're Kikyou?" Kagome asked trying to take in everything.

The other woman smiled softly and nodded. _**"Yes, I am. Now we have limited time if you want to return to him."**_

"Can't you say his name? It's Inuyasha and he deserves respect." Kagome stated getting a bit offended.

_**"You would not understand but I am showing him respect by not letting his name cross my lips. I hurt him in a very serious way for demons and do not deserve to speak his name in full."**_

"Oh." Kagome said in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that answer, though she could admit it was a very good one. "I'm sure that you have been forgiven by now."

_**"Even so, we have work to do because I am no longer his concern you are, and right now he weeps for fear he can not get you back."**_

Kagome nodded as she followed the form of her ancestor through the void. She didn't understand how Kikyou knew where she was heading but Kagome followed none the less. The sooner she did what it was Kikyou had held her here to do the sooner she would get back to Inuyasha. But could she even go back to him? Didn't Kikyou say she was simply holding off Kagome's death? Shaking those thoughts from her head she decided she would worry about that later.

"What is it you want me to do?" Kagome asked as they continued walking in the endless nothingness that surrounded them.

_**"You must choose the perfect wish that will destroy the Shikon no Tama once and for all."**_ Kikyou never looked back only continued on.

A loud screech was their only warning as suddenly demons began attacking. With no effort or show of worry Kikyou enveloped them both in a brilliant pink barrier. Every demon that crashed with her barrier was purified. Soon they stopped charging at the holy force that protected the women. They moved back but they didn't move to far from the outside of the encasement as they waited for their prey.

_**"Be prepared, I will drop my barrier and you will need to raise your own."**_

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted in a panic. "I don't know how to do that!"

_**"The power is an extension of you. You simply reach out and defend yourself."**_

Kikyou made it sound so simple but Kagome had her doubts. If it was that easy then way hadn't it just appear whenever she had been scared, wanting to protect herself? She distinctly remembered being in the possession of a very terrifying demon who she wanted to protect herself from but nothing happened. In fact if not for Inuyasha saving her she wouldn't be here to complain about it at the moment. Her powers hadn't even been active until she was broken and in the hospital. No, it couldn't be as easy as "reach out and defend yourself". Had Kikyou not been watching the same show of Kagome's life that she had been watching? Defending herself had been working out about as well as floating lead!

_**"Prepare yourself."**_

That was all the warning Kagome got before the barrier separating them from the hungry angry demons vanished and the evil beings came swarming towards them.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as the hoard of evil entities flew for her.

_**"Stop them or they will devour your soul and you will never see him again!"**_ Kikyou scolded. But Kagome was panicked, she couldn't focus on any thing another than the demons racing towards her. Kikyou grabbed Kagome by the tops of her arms forcing the younger woman to look at her and not the demons. _**"You must do this to live, you must live for Inuyasha's sake! He will not survive if you don't."**_

Hearing his name snapped her from her panic. She had someone waiting, more than one someone really but one main someone who needed her. With her resolve strengthened, Kagome turned to face the demons that stood between her and her goal. They sneered at her with malice as she raised her hands trying to call on her power to follow her command. At first there was only a flicker of a barrier, as if realizing they were about to miss their chance to devour the young miko, the demons rushed towards Kagome. This time she didn't panic, she used the near year of training with Sango to finally focus herself. As the demons closed in a strong, solid barrier surrounded the two women. With no time to stop the hoard of demons crashed upon the blue force of Kagome's spiritual power, instantly being purified.

"What a relief." Kagome sighed as she placed her hands on her knees leaning over. Her barrier faded and the abyss took on a darker tone as a quiet settled around them.

_**"The danger has not passed. We have to move before their souls reawaken."**_ Kikyou stated as she began forward once again.

"REAWAKEN?!" Kagome squeaked as she hurried to catch up with Kikyou. "You mean I didn't destroy them?"

_**"No. They are trapped in the jewel. The original spirits bound to it along with the Lady Midoriko. Their souls can never be destroyed until the jewel itself is destroyed. They are what makes the Shikon no Tama the power that it is. When it is destroyed all those bound to it will be set free."**_

Kagome nodded trying to file away the things her ancestor was saying. "You mentioned a wish, a perfect wish." Kikyou glanced over her shoulder for a brief second to show the younger woman that she was listening. "Well, I guess I don't understand what you mean."

_**"The Sacred Jewel is a source of absolute power, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. The jewel is no exception. The evil with in always finds a way to twist the wish so that the wisher gets what they wanted but not in the way they wanted it."**_ Kikyou walked on turning only a few times as she hurried along through the dark abyss.

Kagome's vision swept around her watching, waiting for the demons that had attacked earlier to return. She chewed over what Kikyou had said but some of it was unsettling. "If the jewel twists the wishes then how can I make a perfect wish? Won't anything I wish for simply get twisted?"

_**"The wish has to come from a place of unselfish desire. What the jewel taints is the self-serving nature behind wishes." **_Kikyou sent a careful smile over her shoulder at the young woman behind her. She knew that it was a great deal to ask of Kagome but the truth was it had to be Kagome. Kikyou could not make the wish, any wish she made would be tainted with the desire she had for her spirit to find rest. As innocent as it sounded it was still a selfish desire and therefore enough to taint the jewel not to destroy it.

Kagome missed the sorrowful look Kikyou had sent her way, her attention was focused on the abyss and Kiyou's words.

_An unselfish wish? But aren't all wishes selfish in one way or another? Too make a wish you are desiring something, doesn't the fact that your heart desires something it doesn't already have make it selfish? And if that's the case then isn't this quest doomed from the start?_

Kagome sighed, she felt defeated already, but that would do her no good. Straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath, Kagome resolved to not think on the negative but the positive after all Inuyasha was waiting for her and they still had a future to discuss.

_**"It won't be long now. The source of the jewel's power is up ahead. Prepare yourself." **_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha held the still warm body of his potential mate as the others moved around. He couldn't focus on anything any of them were doing. The only thing that registered fully in his mind was Sesshomaru standing guard next to him. As nice as it would have been to think that he was there out of the kindness of his heart, watching over his younger brother as he mourned, Inuyasha knew that wasn't even fucking close. At any moment the loss could become fuel for his demon, Inuyasha knew he wouldn't stop it and he figured Sesshomaru knew too. The elder youkia was there simply to cut his ass down should he go into a blood rage. Still he was thankful, as much as he wanted the nothingness his hanyou consciousness was granted when his demon took over fully he didn't want to go crazy and kill everyone. Especially now after so many were free from the battle they'd been fighting for centuries.<p>

Gently stroking the blood matted hair from her face, his eyes softened, he was sure Kagome wouldn't want that. His heart clinched as he ran the back of his finger over her cheek bones. How much did the fates hate him? True happiness had been so close but he had been so inadequate at something that should have been so natural. Protect your mate, wasn't that what inuyoukia were born to do? Protect their mates, protect their pups, protect their packs.

* * *

><p><strong>"Clear<strong>_** your mind and your heart!" **_Kikyou warned seconds before a blinding white light consumed them.

Kagome blinked furiously against the light. When it finally faded she found herself floating in what seemed like the same black abyss she had been wondering through with Kikyou. Looking around she realized that she was alone.

"Kikyou?" No answer came. "Kikyou?!"

**"It is only you and me now, Shikon Miko."**

Kagome searched the darkness in confusion. What was this new voice? Who was here with her?

**"I have always been here. I am no new voice. I can give you anything you desire."**

_**"What the fuck are you doing? Fucking bring her back!"** "What do you mean no minions of the underworld!? The smell of death is all over her!" "Don't leave yet, Kagome."_

Silently tears slid down her cheeks. _Inuyasha..._ He sounded so sad, so broken. She never wanted to hear him sound like that again if she could help it but there was nothing she could do for him while she was here. She still wasn't positive where HERE was!

**"You are inside the jewel and you will remain here forever unless you make a wish."**

Kagome frowned at the darkness around her, she was sure that she could hear a smile in the voice that surrounded her.

**"Wish to be returned to him and it shall be done. It is nothing, just a simple wish." **The voice promised as it took the form of a brightly glowing jewel.

It was all Kagome could do to keep her heart from reaching out to that offer. She didn't want to be trapped here, alone. But as much as she wanted her own freedom she wanted Inuyasha's freedom more. Yes, he had been fighting Naraku for all these years but more than that he had been fighting Naraku's drive for the jewel and the power it would give. If she made any wish but the perfect one the jewel would continue to exist. It would continue to cause pain and suffering not only to her family and his but possibly the world if, or more likely when, another demon just as evil as Naraku got it in it's grasp.

"I wish the jewel would vanish forever." Kagome mumbled to herself as she thought about all the innocent people that the jewel had, could, and would harm. Instantly she realized her mistake, slapping her hands over her mouth.

**"WHAA-"**

The sound of glass shattering echoed around her as the jewel seemed to scream in shock and horror. Then before her eyes it shattered, as the fragments fell away from each other they dissolved into a sparkling dust that faded away.

Kagome blinked in amazement as she lowered her hands. Softly two forms emerged from the place the jewel had been. One she recognized easily but the other even, though she seemed familiar with her soft eyes and long black hair, she was one Kagome hadn't meet before.

_**"Thank you." **_They both said. The one Kagome had not meet faded as Kikyou floated closer. _**"You have set us all free, thank you."**_ The older miko smiled gently at the young woman. _**"This is going to hurt."**_

"What's going to hurt?" Kagome asked as Kikyou laid two fingers gently on her forehead. Suddenly Kagome was yanked out of the dark nothingness into a blinding light.

Kikyou was right, there was lots of pain. Every wound she had received burned against her very soul. She couldn't breath, she felt so heavy, not like the other times where some form of unconsciousness had taken her. No, this time she felt as if she were sinking, like the world was being pulled away form her. The only thing outside it all was the sound of chains raddling.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched as the undetectable sound of chains raddled behind him. Turning he saw the minions from the underworld preparing to take the miko's soul.

"Release her, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked to the elder in time to see Sesshomaru draw his sword of healing. No sooner had Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground than the sword came down. Inuyasha couldn't see the other plain like his brother could but he could hear and he could see this plain, what he heard was Kagome's heart begin to beat again, what he saw was her wounds fading away.

Kagome gasped for air as her soul reawakened in her body. Inuyasha hesitated as he looked down at her, then he raised a clawed hand to gently brush hair from her face. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open revealing to him beautiful blue pools of love and relief. Over come by a sea of emotions that he didn't realize was boiling inside of him, Inuyasha scooped Kagome back into his arms and pinned her tightly to his still bleeding chest.

"Enough of this bullshit now, Wench." Inuyasha said in a gruff, strained voice. He was done with nearly losing her when she wasn't even fully his yet. "Be my mate."

Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders so that she could lean back and see his face. Once his golden eyes were fully caught in her gaze she blinked curiously at him. They had been over her hesitations, though after Naraku nearly took him from her permanently she couldn't say that she was feeling such hesitations now. She opened her mouth to speak but his words cut her off.

"I love you. You, Kagome, only you. Not some memory, not some hope from the past. I love the fire in your eyes, the strength in your spirit. I love that you won't back down from fighting with me. I love that your mouth is just as dirty as mine." He smirked as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "I love that you have never feared me. I love that even when any of those bastards that tried to take you from me forever you never lost your fight." Burying his face in her hair he nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Tell me...tell me you don't love me. Tell me the only thing you love is the memories from your childhood stories. Tell me there's nothing about me you love on your own and I'll walk away. I'll leave you alone, you can act as if this was all some strange dream and move on with your life with someone normal _**like that Detective Houjou.**_" Although the last part came out as a growl he meant every word. She deserved a normal life and if that's what she wanted he'd walk away no matter how much it'd kill him.

Kagome nudged his forehead with her shoulder. She heard and felt him breathe her in before raising his head up to look at her face. Her delicate hands rose slowly to cup the sides of his face. Softly she ran her thumbs over his cheeks as if trying to remember ever rise and fall of the face in front of her. Kagome watched as his golden eyes where flooded with emotions, one after another like the tide rolling in and out. She didn't need demonic senses to know that he had told her the truth, if she said no in this moment and meant it he'd walk out of her life forever. She also know that the reality of that scarred him. He said he loved her and he meant it, but she knew if she didn't love him and said it anyways he'd know she was lying.

Smiling softly at him she leaned closer to him placing a chaste kiss on his dry, battered lips. Kagome didn't give him a chance to respond knowing he'd deepen the kiss and anything she wanted to say would be lost to the sensations the man in front of her would bring out.

A small whimper escaped him as she drew back, as his ears drooped on his head. _How had she turned me into such a puppy in such a short amount of time?_

That kiss had felt so much like goodbye though he felt his heart breaking and couldn't stop it. All Inuyasha wanted to do was wrap his arms around her tightly, draw her close and kiss her until she couldn't think, but the look in her eyes said she wanted to be heard and he would respect that even if it killed him.

"Inuyasha," She started softly, "in the beginning I didn't know who you were. You were simply a demon who saved me when you didn't have to. Seeing you again didn't tell me who you were in relation to my history. Slowly I learned of your past and remembered buried things of my own. In the end I realize that none if that matters, it never did." Kagome smiled at the half demon in front of her. "I loved you the moment you set me down in that alley and told me what to say to the police. I loved you in that moment I grabbed your hand to thank you before you left to watch me from the roof top. At first I thought at it was simply because you had saved but as time went on, as that year passed I knew...I knew that I couldn't forget you."

"Sango showed me." Inuyasha admitted with guilt laced in his voice as he raised a clawed hand to rest on top of her's where it laid on his cheek. "What are you saying? 'Cause I'll tell you the right now, I'm shit at reading between the lines."

Kagome giggled weakly as she leaned her forehead against his. Inuyasha tightened his arm around her waist as he settled them to sit more on the ground instead of squatting like he had been.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She reassured as she let her thumb caress his cheekbone before her hand traveled back into his thick silver hair. "Not some story that I was told when I was little, not because you are second Lord and General of the West, not because you are some bad ass underground gang boss." He growled lightly as her fingers began working their way through his hair to the bass of his neck. Leaning up so her mouth was next to his ear, which twitched as her hot breath danced across it. "I love you for who you are, Inuyasha Taisho, and I would be honored to be your mate."

Inuyasha smiled as her fingers tightened in his hair before she crashed her lips down on his. A growl of approval and anticipation rumbled through him as he tightened his arms around her snaking his right hand up her back so that he could anchor her mouth to his. Nipping her lip gently, she willingly opened herself to him as their tongues began the dance for dominance. Even though she knew she'd let him win, Kagome enjoyed the strength of his tongue pushing against her own. The moan that crawled free from her throat was eagerly swallowed as Inuyasha deepened the kiss. The sound of siren wails traveling closer was nothing but background noise as the two lost themselves in the taste and feel of the one in their arms. They had won, they had both survived and they would be mates ready to live out a happily ever after.

Sort of...

"Inuyasha Taisho! Mr. Taisho, this is the police. Please, release Ms. Higurashi and place your hands in the air!" The disembodied voice echoed around the two, whose moment of love and happiness was now spoiled.

**A/N: Ok, so there it is! Kagome lives to see another day. But just to be annoying Houjou has once again stepped in to be annoying! Sadly it's his job. The next chapter is almost done. It begins the wind down towards the end...**


	43. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**A/N: So tragedy struck! I have been having the hardest time figuring out how I wanted this one to go. Finally, FINALLY!, I figure out how I want everything to go and after an hour of typing my palm hits the exit button with nothing saved! I could cry... I have felt so bad that after the big battle the wind down has been hung up in my mind for so long. It only figures that something as stupid as my palm would slip and delete everything would set me back to where I was. SO here we go again and I will try to save and get this out soon.**

**On with the show!**

**Alright Q&A time well really just answer time.**

**About Naraku's heart and the infant, the infants name was Akago. I made him Hakudoushi's twin of the same age, not one growing and the other remaining an infant. Instead of holding Naraku's heart, Akago and Hakudoushi share a heart which is in Akago. That was explained in chapter 18.**

**Naraku and the twin's are from the spider clan. Naraku is not a group of demons built on a human soul, he is a spider demon. The twins are not off shoots, they are spiders as well. Kana was bought, kind of like a slave, she was not created by Naraku. **

**Kagura's heart is in fact in her chest because Naraku didn't make her either, I decided to use his sorcery to give him power over her. In chapter 20 Kagura makes a reference to selling part of her soul. In chapter 27 Rin tells Kagome that Kagura had taken up sides with Naraku after Sesshomaru took Rin for his mate. In chapter 29 He uses an object to cripple her by causing pain in her chest. In chapter 39 Kagura worries about Naraku using their contract to end her life.**

**I think all the other questions will have to wait to be revealed in the last few chapters. I have also been batting around the idea of making a one shot about how Kagura ended up with Naraku that would explain his control of her life better. Still just fleeting thoughts though.**

**OK hadn't planned on that but thought some things needed explained here because they won't be explained in the last bit. On with the fic! Read and review!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 43: Out of the frying pan and into the fire...

Inuyasha's chest rumbled with a deep growl as his mouth released Kagome. This growl was more menacing than the others but Kagome giggled at his aggravation rather than feared his anger.

"Laugh it up, Wench, but I'm going to shred this little bastard. He's lucky as hell that I respect the human police."

Kagome snorted as she tried to hold in a laugh. He glared at her playfully scooping Kagome up in his arms before standing up. Once on his feet Inuyasha helped Kagome stand. She wobbled and he reached out instinctively to brace her against his chest.

"Hands where we can see them, Mr. Taisho!" The voice on the other side of the blinding lights called out again.

Inuyasha was annoyed and fucking sick of these bastards. They were a day late and a fucking dollar short to every major event. He was seriously contemplating what the expense would be to assemble his own demonic police force, then this shit could be avoided, and things would get done.

"Inuyasha Taisho, you are under arrest for suspicions of murder, disturbing the peace and inciting public riots throughout the city." Detective Houjou shouted as his partner stood beside him.

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch as he turned away from Kagome, yup he was going to shred the little bastard! Why him? Other's had been fighting today just the same as him.

_ Harassment! That's what this shit was, fucking harassment._

"I'm gonna show the bastard disturbing the peace!" Inuyasha growled as he clinched his fists.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's soft voice whispered in the breeze as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

That's right he couldn't act like an idiot. He hadn't done anything wrong and his mate needed him.

_His Mate!_

All of him agreed that they liked the sound of that. Unclenching his fist he laid a hand on top of her's even though he didn't take his eyes off the humans surrounding them.

"I will only ask one more time, step away from Ms. Higurashi!"

"She just came back from the fucking dead! So, I will step away from MY MATE when you send up proper medical support! As you can clearly see she is in need of a blanket at the least!" Inuyasha shouted out as he allowed a glimpse of Kagome's state of undress before blocking her from view again. _'Fucking prick!'_ He mentally added but he figured he needed to just keep that bit to himself because it wouldn't get medical attention up to Kagome any faster.

Detective Houjou was sure he had just choked on his own tongue. Kagome Higurashi had been dead...and was now promised to mate that thug! He saw that gangster's plan, the low life waited until she was vulnerable then made his moves. Houjou couldn't let such a sweet, kind woman throw her life away like that! Quickly he radioed for the medical assistance. He'd have Inuyasha arrested, they could hold him for 72 hours with the murder charge. Houjou decided he would use that time to convince her that she was making a mistake. Once the ambulance arrived he would inform them that she was to be taken to a human hospital, that way he was guaranteed access.

Kagome wasn't ready to be separated from Inuyasha. True she had been brought her back from the dead and mended her body, but she felt weary down to her soul. She knew she needed medical attention even if it was simply so she could get some rest. Her blue eyes watched the police gather around them with their guns drawn. They were scarred of the male who she stood behind. She took a moment to look Inuyasha over, really look him over. He seemed changed since their walk in the garden that morning...yesterday? Looking to the growing night sky, she wondered how much time had passed?

Shirtless with his jeans torn in multiple places, she could see marks on his body that were barely healed, still angry and red. His brilliant silver hair had been darkened with blood, dirt, and smoke. It was tangled and wild like him. Inuyasha looked, to her, every bit the battle worn predator the police around them should fear.

Slowly, as not to cause a reaction from the police, Kagome stepped from behind her future mate. She could feel him watching her out of the corner of his eye, though the men around him had his full attention.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Her voice was still weak and her throat hurt, but every bit of gratitude she had flowed into those simple words.

"Keh-"

Whatever else he was about to say was silenced as Kagome rose to her toes and sealed his lips with her own. His lips were dry and chapped but softened as they moved in the rhythm her own set. Gently her blunt human teeth scrapped along his bottom lip. A soft growl rumble from his chest, vibrating along the length of her body which rested against him. Inuyasha didn't deepen the kiss as she had hoped, but pulled away to rest his forehead against her's.

"Not now, Ka-go-me," He teased lightly placing a soft kiss on her forehead before moving his lips to her ear, "but after all this is over you won't be able to stop then."

His almost innocent promise of unstoppable kisses sent a shiver through her that let her know, kisses were not the only thing on her mind. Kagome's attention was pulled back to Inuyasha as a low groan escaped his lips.

"Woman! Don't you think you can control yourself while we are standing out here and you are in your underwear!" Inuyasha said in a low voice through gritted teeth.

Kagome on the other hand was amazed she had enough blood in her body to blush as deeply as she felt she was. "You could have some tact and not comment on such things! If you weren't making dirty promises in my ear, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" Kagome crossed her arms over her tattered shirt half in protest and half in a sorry attempt to cover at least her chest.

Too their relief the medical assistance had chosen that moment to show up.

"We are here for Ms. Higurashi." The head E.M.T. stated as he cautiously neared the pair.

Inuyasha growled lightly but stepped back none the less. He knew the people were just there to help Kagome. Knowing that didn't make it any easier to watch them wrap her in a blanket and escort her away. The moment she was cleared from his side he heard the officers rush in. Three stood in front of him, guns drawn, while the forth approached from behind. He was instructed to places his hands on his head. In his mind, Inuyasha scoffed at the fact that these men thought the puny handcuffs they had would hold him. Still he complied with the humans and allowed them to place the cold steel on his wrist before they lead him to the car that Detective Houjou was waiting beside. As they approached Houjou took purchase of Inuyasha's sword from one of the officers as Inuyasha was loaded into the back of the police car.

Sesshomaru stood not far from his half brother watching the human police slowly surround the half demon. Since they hadn't rushed in Sesshomaru was sure that Inuyasha's demon side would stay pacified with the recent resurrection of his mate. However if they had rushed him and he felt his mate was threatened so soon, there would have been more blood. Still Inuyasha had his sword and needed to show diplomacy, after all he would have to lead the clan when the time came for Rin to birth the pup. His decision firm in mind the great lord called Shin over to his where he stood.

Shin raced to where he was called before he fell to one knee. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the young half-dog. He had proven himself reliable in guarding Kagome before and proved himself a great warrior this day. "Rise and follow the humans who are escorting your future lady."

Shin said nothing more simply rose and made his way to follow the ambulance that carried Kagome. Once Sesshomaru was satisfied, he conjured a cloud beneath his feet and took to the sky. First thing was to check on his mate and reassure the kit, then there would need to be a meeting of the demon council. The day would not end anytime soon. A bit of time in human custody wouldn't hurt Inuyasha. Sesshomaru felt that being half human, he was half subject to their laws as was any being with human blood. Now that was not to say that the Daiyoukia wouldn't over rule the humans if he felt it necessary. Demons, no matter how strong or weak their blood, out lived human laws by centuries. And there was the fact that this matter was really for the demonic courts, it was simply a pity that it had spilled over to involve the humans.

Steadily the great lord flew over the city surveying the damages. Much of Tokyo would need to be rebuilt but the people of all races seemed to be helping each other as the last of the evil was being destroyed. Without Naraku's destructive aura to feed on, those released from the shrine explosion could not over power the purification from the other holy sites. Sesshomaru could admit the sight was disheartening, it really was, but in the end it was all necessary for the world to move on in peace. Those thoughts passed quickly as new thoughts and worries filled the ever stoic youkai. The manor was a few miles away but to his extraordinary eyes it was very clear to him. There was smoke billowing out of the side of the manor and rubble laid on the ground and many of the staff was running around frantically. Forgoing the cloud he dissolved himself into a ball of energy and blasted the rest of the way to his home.

All activity on the grounds of the manor halted as the light reformed into the towering form of the Western Lord. Every body in motion stood still in fear as his golden eyes swept over each face. Anger, bordering on rage rang through him and they could see it in his eyes. One wrong move could direct that anger at any one of them, but before that could happen the lady of the house stepped forward. The release of tension was nearly visible as Sesshomaru's gaze zeroed in on his mate.

Rin was adorned in a traditional kimono that was black with white cranes and tied with a red obi. Her hair was pulled up at the crown of her head, held there with traditional hair sticks. She looked a vision to him but he couldn't curb the strange feelings of anxiety that still had his predatory nature on edge.

"Rin," His voice gave away nothing, but inside he fought for the control that usually came as second nature to him.

Though her lord never showed what he felt to anyone, the years of living under his care and centuries by his side as his mate gave Rin knowledge about the demon before her. She didn't need the connection from their mating to see his warring emotions.

"Master Jakken, you will over see the house, and summon the council from my lord." Rin's wide brown eyes never strayed from that of the Daiyoukia before her as her voice rang clear over the chaos.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the small human woman who stood before him. "Come." He said in his usual impassive tone as he turned and walked towards into the foliage near their home.

He never had a doubt that she would follow. Rin had always followed him, even in a time when he wanted nothing more than for her to turn and find another path. She was loyal to him, too a fault at times. As most humans, she was warm and found joy at the simplest things. He, himself could never find a way to experience such things. Often he had felt that alone was unfair to the creature following silently behind him. Sesshomaru knew she had given up the change to live a full, though a mortally short life, a life with a family and children. A life a mortal man could have given her. Instead she had chosen to stay by his side, though he was cold and often distant, though he could not give he children right away, and brought her into a war that had rage for centuries.

Stopping, when he knew none would hear them, Sesshomaru turned to face the woman behind him. Rin's eyes floated about the forest that surrounded her. She was always one to wonder at the world in ways he would never understand.

Feeling the weight of his unrelenting gaze Rin shifted her attention, from the beauty of the darkening world around her, to the powerful demon before her. He was battle worn but never ragged. Small nicks and scratches marred his armor, the blood that tarnished his clothing was clearing that of those who had fell at his claws or sword. His hair was loose but not tangled or wild, it fluttered softly in the breeze like a curtain of spun silver. Through their bond she could feel his anger, his questions, and even his fear. "What is it that you wish to say, my lord?"

"Am I your lord?" Sesshomaru asked, his steady gaze fixed on her as the words echoed with the growl of his demonic nature.

Rin smiled a small smile, "I have never served another, my love."

The Daiyoukia heard the truth in her voice. Slowly he walked around his small, human mate. Watching her as if she were prey part of his mind raged with the demand to dominate, part yearned with the need to understand. "Am I your love, the sire to the pup in your womb?"

"No other would dare lay their seed in my womb, that right belongs only to you." Rin felt his eyes roam freely over her body, she felt his emotions raging through her spirit, he was everywhere and she had no desire to escape.

"You were told not to be foolish. Why did you disobey your lord and mate?" Sesshomaru watched with emotionless eyes as her own softened too him.

"For the life of your brother's mate, for the end of a war, and the future for our young." As the last words left her mouth the towering demon, that had loomed over her, fell to his knees. Carefully he laid his head against her womb, the steady beat of his pup's heart grounded him in the fact they were truly safe.

It was rare, these tender moments. Rin cherished the few he gave and never begged for more. Gently she rested her hand on top of his silver crown. With soft strokes she smoothed her small hand through his hair. Nothing needed to be said and she would never say anything to brake the spell of the moment. Night continued to fall quietly around them, the sliver of the growing moon bathed the forest floor in silver light as the fireflies silently flew about the pair.

"She lives and is on her way to a human hospital." Sesshomaru said as he gracefully rose. His mate was safe, his pup was perfect, he would look passed her disobedience because without Kagome Naraku would not have been defeated. "The council shall arrive soon. You will get rest before then or this Sesshomaru will take you to the hospital myself."

Rin rewarded him with a dazzling smile. With a gentleness no other knew he possessed, the great lord cupped the side of her loving face as he guided her lips to his. Complying fully with his unspoken demand, Rin raised herself to her toes so that her lips could meet his. It was an action they had shared countless times, but there was a quiet message passed between their lips as they glided effortlessly against the other's.

_You will never truly know the love I have for you. Don't worry me so again my only love..._

The events of the day had finally wore on Rin's pregnant body. Even though she made no show of her exhaustion, Sesshomaru knew and carefully he lifted his tiny human in his arms. Together they left the forest and the quiet bliss that had been but a moment. Just outside of the foliage bodies from in the house bustled about in tiring frenzy. Jakken's constant squawking could be heard commanding the movements of the others around him.

"Jakken." Sesshomaru called in a deep smooth voice.

"Y-Y-Yes, MiLord?" The imp stuttered as he bowed lowly to the Daiyoukia before him.

"Is Rin's room safe?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! All danger was removed from the home immediately." Jakken replied as his lord began to walk passed cradling the lady.

"The Slayer and the Monk are to brief me immediately in Inuyasha's office."

The poor imp had no time to respond before the great lord vanished into the home. Quickly, so as not to rouse the anger of his lord, Jakken ran to the room where the monk was being treated. The room was only two doors down from where the explosion had taken place but the walls were sound so there was no danger to the people occupying the space. A hasty knock was all he allowed to precede himself before rushing into the room.

Sango had just gotten Miroku to chill out and rest, he had wanted to report to Sesshomaru right away but she told him to wait. The explosion had broke his left arm and leg from where he turned into the blast, cracked three ribs on his right side and sprained his right wrist from his landing. She and the doctor knew that if he hadn't acted quickly with a barrier then he would have suffered burns on the majority of his body or worse. Sango didn't want to think about the worse. Despite her best efforts, she had come to really like the guy. She wouldn't call it love but after he had reacted with such joy at seeing her at the police station it was hard to not bend a little. Then the explosion went off and she saw him flung across the room like a rag doll. He just laid there in the destruction unmoving. She realized she liked him and after this mess was over she decided they would give dating a proper chance.

The moment of calm was shattered by none other then that little imp, Master Jakken. He tapped quickly on the door before barreling into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru demands the presence of you and the Monk." He chirped as his panicked eyes fell on Miroku's sleeping form.

"Shhhh." Sango shushed as she crossed the room. "Where does he want us? I will meet him but Miroku shouldn't move."

"He will be in Lord Inuyasha's office and is probably waiting right now."

Sango could see that the poor demon was frantic. "Kirara, watch the monk ok." The demon cat currently in kitten form mewed agreement before jumping on the bed to settle next to the slumbering man. "Lead the way, Master Jakken."

Nodding quickly the imp descended down the hall towards the main stairs. Before the end of the hall were large wooden doors with a carving of a large dog floating in the sky on one door and a princess sitting beneath a plum tree in an expansive garden on the other.

"The young Lord's parents. A singular gift from his Lord brother during the mourning of their deaths." Jakken explained without looking to the slayer behind him. A quick tap on the door was all that was given before he pushed the door open. "The Slayer, Sango."

After being announced the imp retreated to care for the lady and the rest of the house. Sango would be lying if she said the Great Lord didn't intimidate her. Inuyasha, Kouga, they were intimidating in there own right but the demon before her was something that she couldn't quiet describe.

"You requested me?" She said squaring her shoulders and trying to walk with as much confidence as possible. "Miroku is badly injured and needs rest."

Sesshomaru looked up from the file in his hand as the slayer walked in babbling without permission but at least what she had to say so far was relevant. Folding the file he gestured to the chair in front of his brother's desk. "I want to know what caused you to allow my mate to remain in this house knowing the possible and proven danger."

Sango swallowed involuntarily. "The Lady made it clear that she would remain until a...feeling she had passed."

"Hn." Sesshomaru steepled his fingers as he rested his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"Miroku didn't argue with her, there really wasn't time, Shippou was brought in a few moments later and all concern was for the injured kit. After a while the sirens went off and it turned out the Wind Witch Kagura had entered the grounds. She was nearly killed by the guards but when Shippou heard her demand to speak with Rin about Kagome, he demanded the guards stop. Kagura was horribly wounded. I've never seen such torture to any demon or human. Her skin was..." Sango swallowed hard as she remembered the awful look of the demoness. "Her flesh was raw on almost every inch of her body and burned. What wasn't raw was the flesh that had been trying to heal. It was pink and puckered, every bit looked painful."

"So it was the Kit who offered my home to a female thought to be a traitor?" Sesshomaru said in a calm, cold voice.

"The Lady Rin gave her approval." Sango defended watching the demon before her closely.

"So it was not your choice out of loyalty to your mercenary brother? An attempt to destroy the Lady of the West as well as killing my heir and Inuyasha's, therefore leaving the West without anyone to continue my father's line, assuming the half breed and I were defeated in battle?" Not a muscle twitched in his face, not an emotion flashed through his frozen gold eyes as he stared at the woman in front of him.

Sango bristled at his insinuations. "My loyalty is to the Slayers and now to the West itself! That never needs to be questioned. What my brother has done with his life is not a worry for you or anyone else. It's my problem, mine alone."

"As a new member of this house your...family indiscretions are my business." Sesshomaru said as he moved the file across the desk for the slayer to look over. "I will allow you some privacy about it for the time. More pressing matters are at hand. There's a need for the slayers to be represented at this next meeting of the demon council."

While Sesshomaru was briefing Sango on the ways and procedures of the demon council Inuyasha was across town trying his best not to destroy the interrogation room he had been sitting in for the past three hours.

Outside the door to the small 8' by 8' room stood Kimi, the D.D.A. (Demonic District Attorney), and the D.A. Inuyasha had been hearing them fight for the last two and a half hours and frankly he was fed the fuck up! Detective Houjou stood across the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed like he was on guard. The man grated Inuyasha's nerves but as a bonus he knew he grated the little man's nerves as well.

"Figured you'd be at the hospital trying to convince my mate she'd made the wrong choice." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he laced his fingers behind his head and tilted his chair back on it's hind legs.

Houjou stood straight off the wall. "She'll see the bullshit you're pulling over her eyes, Taisho. You're nothing but a street thug and she'll see that soon enough."

"Ever think she already knows all there is to know about me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Do NOT speak to my client!" InuKimi declared as she lead the small pack from the hall to the now every cramped room. "Detective Houjou, I demand that you release my client immediately."

"Why would I do that, M.S. Taisho?" Houjou asked walking closer to the table as the Inu lawyer took her seat next to her client.

"According to demonic law, you have insufficient cause to hold him." The D.D.A., Naoki Yamada stated clearly. He was Wolf Demon, but unlike Kouga, he had no tail in his human form. Aside from his ears and the hungry look in his inhuman grey eyes, some unsuspecting person might not know the difference.

"But according to human law we have enough to charge him for acts of violence, suspected murder, suspected drug activity, suspected gang activity, there's a whole list if you would like to see it." The human D.A. declared passing a folder across the table.

Inuyasha and Kimi looked over the list of charges that rage from the plausible to the ridiculous. "Officer Houjou, you can't just throw a few hands full of charges against someone and hope some stick."

"It's Detective, ma'am."

"I know but with police work like this you may as well be an officer who doesn't know better." Kimi quipped as Inuyasha smirked at the humans across the table.

"He's guilty. He's guilty of a multitude of gang activities and possibly two murders." Houjou stated starting to lose his usual calm.

"Where is your proof, young man?" Yamada asked in a gravelly voice as he eyed the young humans across the table from him.

"Mr. Taisho has been spotted at a number of areas where recent crimes have taken place. Also he had been spotted at the last known location where two workers from Banryu were seen." Hayato Aoki, the D.A. stated.

The door to the interrogation room opened as a tall man stepped in. The inu's and wolf were assaulted with the smell of blood and other vial things that could only stain a human through repeated evil deeds. Inuyasha looked up at the man as he walked around the table. The horrible smelling human turned and gave a vile smile to Kimi. Inuyasha stood quickly, his chair slamming against the wall behind him from the force. Placing himself between the creeps eyes and Kimi he growled out a low warning.

Suikostu smirked at the riled up hanyou. The little bastard was too smug. He had killed two of Suik's brothers and because of him Naraku had killed another. So if they couldn't defeat him on the streets playing dirty in the court room was just as good.

"Control your client, M.S. Taisho!" Hayato demanded as the hanyou's growls made the puny man shiver.

"No. He is acting as he should. It is your man that needs control over his lingering eyes." Kimi said as she sat back and let the pup defend her honor. Secretly she was proud to see him act as a proper Inu.

"Leave, Suik." Houjou said with a pat on the bigger man's shoulder. The other detective left with a nod after handing a C.D. case to Houjou. "Let's see what we have here?"

Inuyasha grabbed his seat and sat back between the two lawyers as they all waited for the disc to show them what had warranted the interruption. Houjou walked to a TV/DVD combo at the back of the room and placed the disc in the tray. Slowly the screen on the TV flickered from black to a grainy video.

Inuyasha recognized the shipping yard at Banryu where he had killed the giant. Naturally the part where the fucking bastard had been trying to kill his men was edited out so that all that showed was a one armed human being killed by a hanyou. Then it showed his medo sucking up the evidence. It wasn't hard for him to tell that the angle was that of the fucking cyborg he had tried to destroy too.

"That detective isn't who he says he is." Inuyasha whispered lowly to Kimi.

"Right now that is not the biggest problem." She responded glancing around the youngest Taisho to the D.D.A. on the other side. He shook his head solemnly, the video didn't look good at all.

"Nice ears." Detective Houjou commented, glancing at Inuyasha as the TV snowed for a moment, then there was that bastard Renkostu on the screen.

This time the attack from Renkostu couldn't be hidden. Inuyasha was wrapped in that fucking fire string blood dripping down his body, then his blades of blood shredded the bastard like cheese. Again he cleaned up his mess and again he could tell that the cyborg was the one recording.

"So, as you can see we have all the evidence we need to convict your client of murder." Hayato Aoki stated with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"All you have shown me is that my client rid the city of a public nuisance, one of which was clearly attacking my client. The other part of the video has clearly been edited and it is left to be determined if my client was acting in self-defense there as well." InuKimi stated as she stared coldly towards the gloating humans.

"We have nothing on file about either of these men being a public nuisance. Even if that were true, it is reasonable to conclude that the gang ran by your client was involved in some kind of turf war with another. The result is that your client murdered two humans. Being half human he is subject to our laws as well." Houjou stated leaning his palms on the table to look at the three.

He had him! He knew he did. Inuyasha Taisho was not going to smooth talk his way out of these murders. With this evidence he could put him away for 100 years. Having demon blood Inuyasha was subject to a sentencing that would reflect the 25-life that a human would serve. It wasn't what Houjou really wanted but it would get the thug off the streets and it would keep Ms. Higurashi safe from him as well, that would have to be enough.

**A/N: On with the show! Let me know if y'all enjoyed! Thank you Thank you!**


	44. Trial of Errors

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

_**Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors**_

**Inuyasha's human side**

Chapter 44: Trial of Errors...

Kagome laid in the bed at the hospital listening to the sounds of the hospital around her...again. She could also hear Shin, the guard from last time, arguing with some woman outside her door. It was annoying but she wasn't about to voice any opinion about the situation. They had taken Inuyasha to jail, she didn't know how Rin, Sango, or Miroku were, she was worried to death about Shippou. So many things were running through her brain at the moment she was getting a headache. The pain in her body was lessening thanks to the drugs and whatever had brought her back from the dead had taken care of her broken bones but she felt so alone. After everything she had been through being alone was not what she wanted to be.

"Lady Kagome?" Shin called from the door as he peeked his head in.

"Yes, Shin?" Kagome wasn't comfortable with being called lady but she figured it was part of the mating Inuyasha package.

"There is a detective woman out here demanding to talk to you." She could hear the annoyance in Shin's voice and it made her smile. "Do you feel like talking to her? She's not going away."

"It's okay, the police need to know what all happened." Kagome said as she scooted higher on the bed so she was more sitting up than lying down.

The door closed for a moment and she heard Shin talk some more before the door opened again. An average sized woman walked into the room. She wore a navy blue pants suit, with her hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. Clacking quietly against the linoleum floor were low, sensible heels that completed her outfit.

"Hello, I'm Detective Emiko Momiji. I work with Detective Houjou. He asked that I come and ask you some questions. We are trying to piece together what has happened in the city today." The woman bowed gracefully to Kagome who returned the gesture as best she could from her bed.

"I don't know how much help I can really be." Kagome said as she thought about what all she should say to the detective before talking to Inuyasha.

"I'm sure whatever you can tell us about today will be helpful." Detective Momiji said as she pulled a chair close to the bed. Kagome nodded her agreement earning a small smile from the other woman. "Now were you at your family shrine this morning when all this began?"

Kagome looked a bit confused, had Shin not said anything to her about Kagome's situation? "No, I don't stay at my family shrine. I have lived on my own since college, but I had gone with Inyuasha Taisho to his estate north of the city, Saturday afternoon."

"Hmm. So you and Mr. Taisho were north of the city this morning. Around what time do you think you arrived back in the city with Mr. Taisho?" Emiko had out a little note book just like her partner that she scribbled in.

"Well...the thing is..." Kagome hesitated, she didn't want to say anything that was meant to be private but she didn't want to lie to the police. After some internal debate she decided to tell her side of the story and only her's. "Inuyasha was called into town after we had been at the estate for almost two hours."

"Oh, when did you return to the city then?"

"I'm not sure what time I was returned to the city." Kagome said. The words came out a little more bitter than she meant for them to but who could blame her.

Emiko was a bit shocked at the tone of the normally pleasant woman's tone. "I'm not sue I understand. Can you elaborate?"

Kagome took a breath as she nodded. "Shippou, a young fox kit in the Taisho family, continued to show me around the gardens on the estate. Then a siren began sounding all over the place and a fog rolled in." Kagome swallowed hard, this was different from the other times. This time someone had been with her, someone innocent had been hurt because of her. "It wasn't a normal fog though. It made my body feel weak. Shippou tried to carry me to an underground bunker or something that the late Inu no Taisho had made for his mate."

"What were the sirens about?" Detective Momiji asked sitting on the edge of her chair.

"The estate was under attack." Kagome said solemnly.

"Do you know by who?"

"A group who is call themselves the Band of Seven. They kidnapped me a year ago, when all those women were being taken from the city. The same people took me again at the beginning of the week." Kagome closed her eyes for a moment fighting against the images of Jaks attack. "One of them came out of the fog attacking us. He had some kind of sword, I've never seen one like it before. Shippou tried to protect me but in the end Jaks said he'd kill him. So I agreed to go in exchange for the kits life."

"Did they keep their word?" The female detective asked. She was amazed at Ms. Higurashi's story, Houjou had made it sound like the youngest Taisho must have dragged this woman into the middle of the battle and got her killed. But the reality was he had left her behind, outside of the city and, from the sounds of it, in a secured location. It had been another party that had dragged her back, forcefully.

Kagome's face fell as she fought off tears, "I can't be sure." She said as she sniffled. "Jaks...Jaks knocked me out when I got close enough. I was somewhere else when I woke up." Large tears rolled down her cheeks. Kagome was to tired to fight the sorrow and worry she felt, simply to exhausted to hide her worry. "I had hoped Inuyasha would be here. I need him to tell me that Shippou is fine. Where's he at? Why is Detective Houjou keeping him?"

"He's at the station." Detective Momiji said looking at the other woman with sorrowful understanding. "I can't really say why he is being held."

Kagome nodded as her eyes searched around the room. This was all too much! She felt so fucking over whelmed. Part of her wanted to cuss out the woman next to her, part of her wanted to crumple into a ball and just cry her eyes out.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Shin called from the door. He had smelled her tears and did not like that his Lady was sad while the detective was questioning her.

"Yes, Shin, I'm fine." Kagome said gently. "Detective Momiji, I'm sorry but this will have to wait for another time."

Emiko knew that Houjou would not be happy with her leaving so much unanswered but as a woman she could sense a woman's distress. She stood and bowed to Ms. Higurashi before showing herself to the door.

Too the surprise of the half demon at the door she bowed to him as well before smiling at him. Shin shut and locked the door behind the detective before walking to the bed. It was clear to him that the Lady was upset, he didn't like it, he wasn't sure what to do but he didn't like it.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Shin asked as he stood uneasy at the side of her bed.

Kagome smiled at the young hanyou next to her bed. She could tell he was younger then Inuyasha even though he hardly looked it, but he was probably near the maturity of a human two-one year old. "I really need to speak with Inuyasha. Is there any way you can make that happen?"

Shin smiled gently knowing that the young human woman was going to make a good mate and bring his boss happiness. "I will see what I can do. No promises though."

With that the demonic male left Kagome alone to her many thoughts. Her mind traveled over the many things that could have happened through the day in the city, and why they were holding Inuyasha?

* * *

><p>Across the city the elders began to arrive at the old Taisho palace. There was to be none of the usual fanfare that would proceed a gathering of the council, simply a few black limos passing in and out of the driveway.<p>

First to arrive was Ayame's grandfather, Daiki Nakayama the elder of the Northern wolf tribe. He was dressed in a deep forest green kimono, unlike most men he didn't care to bother with pants of any kind. Unless he had need to be directly in the human world he stayed in his true form instead of his humanoid guise. His long white hair was similar in length to Sesshomaru's as it flowed down his back, his thick grey eyebrows bushed out and hung down over his pale blue eyes. He looked to all the world as any aging grandfather should. Soon after arrived Tōran's daughter, Miyuki Mori, leader of the panthers to the East. If this had been a normal council meeting then she would have been accompanied by her cousins but the urgency of this meeting meant she was alone. Miyuki had beautiful, long, blue hair like her mother, her clothes were also similar as she wore an ankle length fighting kimono but she chose a more European style breast plate instead of a simple shoulder guard. She was followed by Ryouta, leader of the dragon clans. In modern times as they were the dragon's numbers had dwindled, thanks to the European dragon hunters that had once invaded their lands, even so to keep the peace the five clans elected one leader to represent them. Ryouta never took a very humanoid form. Unlike other powerful demons he did not take on human features. He simply shrank to a more human size, though he was still over six foot. He retained his blue scale hide and reptilian face. He wore a sleeveless kimono made of blue silk that shimmered with a green tint, as if it were part of his scaly hide, tied with a thin white obi. Takumi, head of the kyketsuki (Japanese vampire) covens arrived surrounded by a cluster of beautiful women who all were as pale as porcelain dolls. Takumi wore a modern black three piece suit that was an Italian cut with a red dress shirt and garnet cuff links. He had no reason to take on a human guise because once he had been human but being the oldest kyketsuki in the land he was unquestionably the leader of the covens. Sayuri Shimizu, granddaughter of Umi-nyb (a sea monster who steals fish) came in representation of the water demons. She was a normally shy demoness though she had a ruthless streak if the time called for it. Her hair was the same deep green that seaweed was, her skin a nearly ice pale, her lips a pink and pale as a clam's flesh but her eyes were as grey as a storm raging over the sea. Sayuri wore several layers of silk kimonos the last of which was a beautiful pink with a school of silver fish swimming along the bottom. Joro-Gumo, ruler of the spider clans, came to represent all spiders and insect demons, she like Naraku, had brilliant red eyes but unlike the crazed male her hair was soft brown, flowing in layers down to the floor. Her features were equally as fair and delicate as the other females, with pale skin and bright red lips. She also wore several layers of fine kimonos with a black top kimono covered in red flower petals that appeared to be blowing in a breeze as she walked.

Sesshomaru and Sango made up the last of the council that would be gathered. They made their way through the bustle of the manor to calm quiet of the palace as the others were shown where to gather. The Lord of the West had explained that this council would also make up the demon court that would try and possibly sentence Inuyasha and condemn or redeem Naraku. Even though the court had decided long ago that Naraku was an enemy to all kinds of creatures the proceedings had to be held again for the sake of history.

Walking into the large room Sango felt as if she was in a traditional meeting hall, like the ones the elder slayers liked to use for the sake of tradition. There was no tradition being kept in the large columns of wood and enormous beams that spanned the ceiling with rice paper walls that gave the impression of being fragile. Sango suspected it was more like the court room that had been commissioned. More likely there was something much stronger and harder to hear through behind the rice paper. This room had the feel of old eyes and long nights, war strategies talked over and reports of lives lost for ground gained spoken. In the middle of the room was a wide western meeting table. Glancing around the table Sango immediately felt underdressed in her dirty and torn slayer uniform, not to mention how absolutely bland she felt being human next in a room full of flawless demons. Fortunately Sesshomaru didn't give her long to think on how inferior she was feeling as a woman, he made his way to the head of the table, signaling her to sit on his left quickly so the meeting could begin.

"As many of you have heard a final battle between Inuyasha, second son of the Great Inu no Taisho, and Naraku, once joint leader of the spider clans, was settled this day. Naraku met his end after he once again tried to take control of the Shikon no Tama." A small collective gasped echoed around room followed by whispers of how the outcome had finally happened. "The Shikon miko was able to aid Inuyasha in dealing a death-blow to the troublesome spider." Sesshomaru announced as his gaze traveled around the faces gathered. "You have been summoned for the trial that Inuyasha must now face. The humans have brought charges against him and declaring him to be at no fault can damage the relationship of peace that has been so hard won. Because of the devastation caused to the city the humans may not accept our declaration of his innocence and with his mixed blood he, as many other hanyous, is subject to their laws as well. We shall review the course of action by way of statements from Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, Shippou Taisho, and Sango Tanji." Motioning to Sango, she stood and bowed to the council of demons before her.

"A slayer?" Takumi asked as black eyes traveled over her body. "What value does the words of some slayer have in our mist?"

"I am not just _some slayer_. I am the daughter of Aoi Tanji, leader of the slayers for ten years, and I am the strongest female slayer in Japan. I have also accepted an invitation to join the army of the West. This slayer has information to the recent events that you will not get from another but if you do not want all the information that is available to you then I will take my leave." Sango stated as she stood tall and proud before a group of demons she knew could tear her to shreds in an instant.

"You will not leave until dismissed." Sesshomaru stated coldly annoyed by her mouth and Takumi's. "Report on the events that led to Kagome Higurashi's involvement and all events you know of leading to today's battle."

Though Sango wasn't happy having to tell things about Kagome when her friend wasn't there to give consent, she knew it would be easier on the other woman if the story was already told. Without another thought Sango began speaking of Kagome's first kidnapping down to the string of kidnappings Miroku had been accused of and how the police had been trying to link Inuyasha to them all.

* * *

><p>At the precinct Inuyasha was becoming impatient with the arguing going on between the lawyers and detective. He had slouched in his chair with his eyes closed letting his ears stand tall and listen to all the noise. That's all it had really turned into. He was so fucking ready to leave and see Kagome. She had been through hell! Fucking hell! And instead of being there with her he was stuck here listening to these fucking humans demand his head for clearing the world of some of the most pathetic pieces of shit that had ever lived. Suddenly Naoki's cell phone buzzed.<p>

"It is Lord Sesshomaru." He said in a low voice to InuKimi.

Kimi golden eyes gazed questioningly at the D.D.A. for a moment before realizing why her son would call him instead of her. "Answer and place it on speaker phone."

Nodding once the old wolf did as he was told. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru, Naoki Yamada speaking."

"Do I have the attention of all in the room?" Sesshomaru as in his usual bored tone.

"Yes, you are on speaker. I am here with the young lord, your mother, the D.A., and detective on your brother's case." Yamada answered.

"Good. The council is gathered. Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi will be brought to the trial room at the Slayer's Headquarters in two hours for the hearing of one Inuyasha Taisho." Sesshomaru's voice left no room for argument but Houjou clearly couldn't hear that.

"What gives you the right to make such demands? He is in my custody and he will be tried by a human judge and a jury of his peers."

The three of the four in the room looked at the detective as if he had gone insane but Inuyasha just smirked at the brash human. He had dealt with Houjou enough over the last week to realize he was an idiot, at least when it came to demons.

"Insignificant human, you were allowed to take a lord into your custody but the treaty made long before your father was a gleam in your grandfather's eye, states that at anytime a demon or any of demon decent can and will be tried and sentenced by a council of the ruling demons. This insures that the crime and punishment are fitting for what is in the best interest of the world." Detective Houjou stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest visibly fuming.

"I know the rules of the treaty,_ Mr_. Taisho. It also states that any with human blood may be subjected at any time to the laws and punishments of the human courts of the time. Inuyasha Taisho is in my custody and I will not be relinquishing him." The D.A. held his hand up to silence Houjou before he could say anymore.

"Your courts and laws are not equipped to handle the outcome of a war that has been waged for five hundred years. You have one hour and forty-five minutes to have the young lord Inuyasha Taisho at the Slayer's trial room or I will come to get him myself." With that final statement Sesshomaru ended the call.

The dial tone filled the room for a moment as Houjou looked about to explode and the demons in the room pondered what the outcome of the trail would be.

"Well, that settles that." Inuyasha said as he stood and stretched.

"What does he mean a war?" Detective Houjou asked as his brown eyes glared at the hanyou in front of him.

Smirking as he scratch the tip of his claws against the back of his right ear Inuyasha said, "Why don't you attend the trial? Then you can get the satisfaction of seeing me sentenced."

InuKimi looked at the pup next to her clearly annoyed. Humans didn't attend demon trail normally. Other than the D.A. and serving as witnesses on the stand, humans had no need to attend. Even demons didn't simply attend a trial. They were either on trial or witnesses, that was simply how things were done.

"What?" He asked the older demoness as he caught her glare. "There ain't a rule against it."

"Fine." InuKimi stated with an icy voice that could have chilled Sesshomaru. "You can add it to the growing list of annoyances your half brother has against you, young lord." InuKimi stated as she stood uncramping her clothing. "You will be allowed to transfer, Mr. Taisho. If you are not there in an hour and a half, you will find yourselves on the receiving end of the council."

"Yes, M.S. Taisho." Hayato Aoki stated as he stood extending his hand to shake her's.

"Whhh?" Inuyasha uttered, gawking at his lawyer like an idiot.

"You invited him, you ride with him. I will accompany your mate and see that she is comfortable." Kimi didn't wait for anyone to say anything about it as she turned and left.

Detective Houjou was quietly talking over the turn of events with Aoki as Yamada fumbled through his papers preparing to leave. Inuyasha plopped back down in his chair, irritated and deflated.

_Well that's why Sesshomaru's such an ass._ He mused to himself before closing his eyes, reassuming his slumped position as he waited for the time to leave.

* * *

><p>Kagome was not doing a good job of holding her emotions in check. She wanted to see her mom or Sango, but had been told that neither were reachable. After the day she had that only made her anxiety rise. It had been hours! Shin had said there was nothing he could do about getting Inuyasha to her and that Kouga and Miroku weren't answering. He had even called the manor for her only to be told that Lord Sesshomaru was in a council meeting and couldn't be disturbed.<p>

She was so adrift in her thoughts about what could be happening that the sudden knock on the door startled her to the point she jumped. Closing her eyes as she calmed her heart she listened to another knock.

"Lady Kagome?" Shin questioned through the door.

"Come in." She called not wanting the young hanyou to worry about her.

"The Lady InuKimi Taisho is here to speak with you." Shin said as he opened the door wide so he could step aside for the demoness behind him to enter.

"Stand guard. Not even the doctor is allowed in until you are told other wise." The female said in a calm voice. Shin bowed to her before complying with her demand.

Kagome was caught off guard by the female showing up in her room, for one she was only in a hospital gown, for two she knew nothing about this demoness who was now standing next to her with the same last name as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, appropriate clothing is being brought for you. I am here to take you to Inuyasha's trial at the Slayer's Headquarters."

Kagome's breath caught at the demonesses words. _Why was Inuyasha going to be on trial!?_

"Calm yourself, young Miko. It is protocol for demons after the damage caused today." InuKimi said.

Kagome didn't looked like that had calmed her at all. She was worried about how sentencing would go if it was at the Slayer's Headquarters. Sango had showed Kagome the trial room after a round of training one day. She had explained to Kagome that the demon council had commissioned it centuries ago, after the treaty had been made. Sometimes there were demons sentenced to death. The Slayer's Headquarters had a barrier that the offending demon couldn't escape from, making it the perfect place for trials.

"Why does he have to go before the demon court?" Kagome all but demanded. "He did nothing wrong! What he did was save my life, again, and probably the city!"

InuKimi smiled, amused at the young woman who was slowly becoming irate. It was easy to see she would be a good mate and a strong female for the pack, still it remained unseen if she understood anything that would be asked of her. Another problem for another time Kimi decided.

"Have you spoken to the police?"

The question caught Kagome somewhat off guard as her mind had been slowing freaking out for her. "Um, yes, a bit."

"Hm, well, I guess there is nothing to do about it now, but from now on if I am not present you don't answer questions." The demoness stated sternly.

Kagome nodded as another knock came to the door.

"Enter." Kimi said never looking away from Kagome. A young inu demoness entered carrying a dry cleaning bag. "Thank you, that will be all." With that the other female bowed before turning and leaving as quietly as she had come. "You will wear this." Kimi told Kagome as she pulled a traditional miko outfit from the bag.

"Why would I wear that? Technically speaking, I'm not a miko." Kagome asked. Honestly the outfit kind of creeped her out. It reminded her of the woman in her dream, the one that Naraku had killed.

"According to tradition, technically you are. You are simply buzzing with spiritual powers and that makes you a priestess whether you practice the art or not." The Lady smiled softly at the young woman. "It also will help you be taken more seriously at the trial. Now change we need to be leaving." Kimi turned and left Kagome alone so that she could do what she was told.

Kagome sat on her bed and looked at the outfit for a few moments but she knew that the demoness was most likely right, a council of older demons would take a miko more serious than some everyday aid designer.

* * *

><p>Sango paced in front of the doors to the trial room. They were large enough from an ogre to pass through easily with a smaller additions cut into them for humans. Alone the size made everything about the room on the other side seem scary. Inside was just as colossal. Full trees made up the six columns and ceiling beams, gleaming in their dark polished browns. Four gigantic paper screen chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving the room a golden glow in the candle light. There was a stage area to the right where the chairs of the council were lined behind a long, wooden, closed front desk. Behind their chairs were special chairs for mates. The floor was wooden and polished to the point it shone as glass. On the left were three tables, with three chairs to a table. The walls surrounding the room were of rice paper screens but behind the rice paper were walls of steel and woven threw the paper was old demonic spells. They made most of the room sound prove and escape proof, all but the door. Still that was strategic itself for learning who's stories were too much the same and funneling any guilty escapees directly into the slayer's advanced gym.<p>

Even though Sesshomaru had invited her to be on the council, to serve as the human voice, she had to give testimony in front of the D.A.. So she was not allowed beyond the doors until it was her time to take the stand. It was good though. She found having to wait had given her time to change into a fresh slayer uniform and change some of her bandages from earlier. Now that all that was finished though she found waiting for the final ten minutes was annoying. Sesshomaru, the council, Rin, the D.A., the D.D.A., the Taisho lawyer and Inuyasha were inside now getting settled but to her it was taking too long, her patience was spent for maybe the next year after this week.

"Sango Tanji."

Sango turned around to see Detective Houjou standing behind her holding open the door to the trial room. "Detective Houjou, what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha _invited_ me to witness his trial and the council decided that if I was to stay I would play my part as well." Houjou plastered on one of his best smiles for Sango as he showed her in before seating himself next to the door.

"Sango Tanji, Slayer of demons. You are called to give testimony of things seen, things heard, and things discovered in accordance with the questions you will be asked by not only this council but the District Attorney for the human courts and the Demon District Attorney. Do you understand what is expected of you?" Daiki Nakayama's voice rang out clear and deep despite what his appearance seemed.

Sparing a look at each council member before looking to the gathered lawyers Sango stated in a steady sure voice, "I understand and agree to answer all to the best of my knowledge.".

With that the trial was underway.

Inuyasha sat still in his seat as he listened to Sango tell about the women who had been kidnapped, the same women that Hobo had thought he and Miroku had taken. He had more trouble sitting still as she began to talk about how Shippou had looked when he got to the manor and all the events that lead up to the council being gathered. He was scared shitless when she said Miroku opened the door and there was one of those fucking bombs. The good news was Miroku would be fine but the guard who had been tricked into carrying the thing...his family would never see him again.

Shippou's testimony was equally as hard to sit through. It angered Inuyasha to know just what had happened after he left his mother's estate, but he had a great swell of pride knowing how his son had defended his future mother. Then there was the in take of breath from Detective Houjou when Shippou said the other man as call Suikotsu, but Inuyasha figured he'd worry on it later.

"Inuyasha Taisho, take the stand." Sesshomaru stated. "Do you understand that you are to answer all questions from human and demon alike?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Very well, Mr. Aoki, you may begin."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, honored council members." The human D.A. stated as he bowed. "Is it true that you have been actively participating in what would be considered illegal activities under human law."

Inuyasha scoffed earning sharp looks from InuKimi and his brother. "Yes, I have participated in what would be considered illegal activities under human law long before human laws made them illegal."

"Do you believe that justifies you killing humans?" Aoki asked laying stills of the hanyou killing two of the members of the band of seven.

"When it is my life or their's, yes, I do believe that." Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to keep from giving the human a solid piece of his mind.

"Why do you believe that your life was in danger?"

"Well, that fucking giant of a human was trying to break me and my men in half. That other bastard is the one responsible for these marks all over my chest." Inuyasha lifted yet another new shirt and gestured to the angry half healed slashes that wrapped around his torso. "He wrapped that fire string, that you can clearly see around me in your picture there, around my chest and was going to burn me to death."

"I see." Aoki said as he looked at the second picture carefully. "Nothing more at this time, but I would like to reserve the right to further questioning."

"Granted." Ryouta said. "Mr. Yamada, you may begin your questioning."

"Inuyasha, how long has your family been fighting against Naraku?"

"More than five hundred years."

"And why has it taken so long to end this battle?"

"The bastard was sneaky. Some how gathering new powers over the centuries. Power's to regenerate, to change form, mask his scent. It became harder once he began gathering followers to do his bidding, never getting his own hands dirty."

The D.D.A. nodded his agreement. The tricks of Naraku were not unknown to the demons who held positions of power. He was a demon they all had their worries about. "How is it you have been able to confront him so many times over the centuries then?"

Inuyasha smirked glad that the D.D.A. seemed to be on his side. "Naraku had always been involved in illegal human activities. So simply being involved myself gave me the means to intercept and stop many. Over time I was able to learn when and calculate where he would be next. That was until several months ago. Naraku came to have a seer in his ranks and used that seer to avoid me." Inuyasha stopped there but Yamada gestured for him to continue. It seemed pointless to the hanyou because this was where he and Shippou's stories began to over lap but he continued with the events of tracking Naraku gaining the strange crates and what they had learned about them at that time.

"So, Naraku created or commissioned some kind of magic that reacts violently to spiritual powers?"

"We didn't realize that at the time, but yea. Those are what blew a hole in the city earlier today and tried to do the same at my home."

"How were you able to defeat Naraku?" Yamada asked. Every set of eyes and ears were on the half dog demon as he drew a breath.

"Kagome Higurashi was in his possession when I found him during the battle to take back the city. Naraku was seconds away from ending me. I had no openings, nothing I could do that wouldn't harm or kill Kagome. His tentacles kept me out of striking range, not that he wouldn't have healed that right away anyhow."

Aoki interrupted him there. "Why would harming Ms. Higurashi matter? You have made it clear you have no qualms with the thought of taking a life. So, with the safety of everyone verses the safety of one life, why did you not act."

Too say Inuyasha was livid was a mild statement. He didn't even fight the merging with his demon.

**_"You ungrateful, pathetic human! She is mine, mine to love, mine to protect! I would never intentionally cause her harm."_**

Some in the council shifted in their seats, planning on restraining the transformed half demon, but Sesshomaru stilled them with the wave of his hand. This was something that needed to happen.

As if on cue Houjou opened his uninvited mouth. "If that's true then why try to keep her? Clearly the life you live has nearly killed her multiple times now?"

**_"Detective,"_** Inuyasha smirked towards the thorn in his side as the human stood tall unfazed by the hanyou's transformation. _**"If you would have done your job instead of hounding me, you would know that I have had nothing to do with the danger Kagome has found herself in. In fact I have tried to prevent it and hide her away from it. But because I've had to do the job of the police, general, and mate I've fa**_iled her. I'm not cut out to be her mate at all really. That's what you're really here to hear ain't it?"

The door to the trial room slammed open causing the humans to jump at the sudden sound. Kagome stood there radiating spiritual energy in her aggravation. Her ancient blue eyes blazed as they locked with Inuyasha's gold and fading red.

"What is the meaning of this Miko's intrusion?" Takumi shouted as he stood from his chair.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, future mate of Inuyasha Taisho, miko of the sunset shrine, destroyer of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome stated in a powerful voice as she stared at Inuyasha. She was glad Kimi had told her how to introduce herself but now she wasn't sure what would happen. Barging in was a big no-no but she couldn't believe what Inuyasha had just said.

"Inuyasha get down, we will hear Kagome now. Aoki you may begin the questions." Sango stated. She might have been new on the council but she knew only what Kagome had to say would piece this sorted puzzle together and save Inuyasha.

The entire room seemed to hold it's breath as Inuyasha stepped down and Kagome walked in. She looked like she had transcended time as her priestess robes flowed with her movements. For Kagome's part she took a few deep calming breaths to get her aura, her powers back under control. They didn't seem as unruly now that the jewel was gone but it was going to take some getting use to.

"Kagome Higurashi, do you understand that you will have to answer any and all questions with any knowledge you have on the subject?" Sango asked her friend as she carefully eyed her for injuries.

"I understand and will do my best." Kagome said giving her best friend the same look over. She could tell by the scraps on her face and the way she favored her right arm, something had happened more than she knew.

Aoki shuffled his papers unprepared to question Ms. Higurashi. Detective Houjou had giving him so little on the woman he really knew nothing of why she was here. "Ms. Higurashi, please tell us exactly how you met Inuyasha Taisho."

And there it was, that pesky other shoe. The dead weight at the end of the dominos to send them all crashing down in order to create the picture this elaborate puzzle really made, not just the pieces that had been laying here and there.

"A little more than a year ago Inuyasha saved me from my kidnappers. Men I now know were hired by my boss Onigumo Muso also known as Naraku." Kagome stated as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes. She wouldn't waver, she would lay out every sorted detail she had learned. They would beat this, they would get passed what ever it was he had in his head, and they would move on to forever.

Around the room whispers were heard about her declaration. Her answer had simply lead to more questions.

"Ms. Higurashi, can you please elaborate about what you said?" Mr. Yamada asked silencing all the hushed voices.

Kagome nodded as she sat up straighter in her chair. Slowly she began the story she of how it all happened. She had answers about it all that she never thought she'd get.

"When I was taken last year one of the men was named Jaks. I heard his name said repeatedly. When I was taken a week ago the same man was there. There were others but I can't remember their names and faces. The other one that I do remember was named Bankotsu. I was taken from Inuyasha's estate outside of town Saturday." Kagome paused looking at the people around her. "I'm sorry, I'm not really sure how much time has passed."

"It's after midnight, so now it's Monday." Inuyasha said gently.

Again Kagome nodded. "Saturday after Inuyasha was called away, his estate was attacked and Jaks came yet again. He knocked me out and when I came to I was back with Bankotsu in a room where he was torturing a wind sorceress. Tired of her he began on me, after hours of torture Mr. Muso showed up. He murdered Bankotsu by ripping the man's heart out of his chest!" Kagome folded her hands in her lap to control their shaking. Bankotsu had done horrible things to her but what had happened to him was terrifying. "After that Mr. Muso came closer to me, I accused him of being Naraku and he admitted it."

"Why did this Naraku want you?" Aoki asked eagerly now totally enthralled with the story.

"The Shinkon no Tama. It was inside of me when I was born, but I had no knowledge of it until this passed week."

"Where is the jewel now?" Joro-Gumo asked, worried that if others knew the jewel was back in this world that there would be more war.

"Gone." Kagome said as she looked to the spider demoness before turning back to Inuyasha. "According to Kikyou the correct wish destroyed it. The jewel will never enter this world again."

There were more whispers around the room as the council itself debated on the possibility of the jewel truly being gone, never to cause trouble again. The oldest among them knew of Kikyou and how the jewel had been burned with her. It was amazing that it had been born in her descendent but for the jewel to be destroy, that made the future even brighter for those who would live to see it.

The questions continued picking out every little detail of things Kagome had learned over the last week, hell the last 24 hours. At the end she was exhausted and the council entered the back chamber to debate Naraku's guilt and decide Inuyasha's sentence.

**A/N: I really thought that I was going to end it with this one. One more, ****Inu and Kags big ending****! Thank you everyone for the R&R!**


	45. Happily Ever After sort of

**A/N: WOW! Ok this is the first warning for anyone who doesn't like citrus... THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! I repeat THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. Alrighty now that I have said that, this chapter was sooo hard to write! I couldn't believe how much trouble I had in getting everything to make since! Here's the big one! The final chapter! I'm sorry for the disappointment in the last one, hopefully all is forgiven with this one! ;) And go easy on the judgment it is my first lemon.**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime character. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

_People thinking_

**_Inuyasha's demon side/ Kagome's Miko ancestors_**

**Inuyasha's human side**

**Last Warning! THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**SEX!**

Chapter 45: Happily Ever After...sort of

The council left to talk over the events that had been reviewed during the trial. Kagome saw them shuffle out, out of the corner of her eye. Still she never wavered in her stare towards Inuyasha. It didn't take long for the sounds of the rustling fabric to fade and for the room to fall into an echoing silence.

After a moment's time in the silence Kagome stepped down from the platform without a word and made her way to Inuyasha. He stared back at her as she approached. There was something reflecting in his golden eyes, something she couldn't quite figure out. Still she didn't stop as she walked closer to where he sat. It felt like the room took a breath and held it as she stood in front of him.

SMACK!

The sound of skin contacting with skin echoed off the high ceiling and bare floor. No one said anything as Inuyasha sat blinking in astonishment with his head shifted to the side all the while Kagome stood perfectly calm as if she hadn't raised her hand at all.

"I am alive!" The restraint it took for her not to shout surprised her but she was able to reign in her anger, for the most part, keeping her power in check. "Not only am I alive but I'm free. Do you understand that?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes back to the woman before him. For a moment he was lost in the beauty that burned in her deep blue eyes, how she breathed short aggravated breathes from her slightly parted lips as she held her true temper at bay. Her slender, delicate hands gripping her thin waste. Her luscious hips cocked to oneside as she stood tapping her foot with impatients. He was totally captivated by her forgetting Kagome had asked him a question.

"Inuyasha?" She asked bending closer to his face. "Do you understand?"

_Fuck! What am I suppose to understand?_

"Ah?" Was his amazingly witty answer as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

Kagome sighed patiently and yet disappointedly. "If it weren't for you a year ago I would have been a slave, at the least, but more likely I would have been killed in horrible ways." Kagome's face fell as all the anger washed away leaving the sorrow that she was sure would never be cleaned from her soul. "How can you say that you failed me when I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you?"

What shocked the remaining people the most was not the out bursts from the miko but that Kagome crumpled, her knees buckling as she covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha rushed forward from his chair, closing the small distance between them so he could gather her in his arms.

Detective Akitoki Houjou leaned heavily against the door where he had been stationed. The entire trial had been a shock to him to say the least. Yea, in the human world Inuyasha was still a thug and he could still see that very clearly but there was more to it, way more. Houjou wasn't stupid, he could see the grand scheme of things. He didn't like it but he could see it. So, with a grudging sigh Houjou shoved himself off the door and walked over to the table of the human D.A., Hayato Aoki. Begrudgingly he decided that he would push off the murder charges but put in a request that the council end the hanyou's gang activity. Surely with this Naraku guy dead there wouldn't be any reason for the illegal activity to continue. Houjou looked over at Ms. Higurashi still wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. If he couldn't keep the half demon out of her life by putting him in prison then stopping the dangerous activity would have to do. Maybe he could get a few years house arrest agreed to by the D.A.

"Mr. Aoki, a word please." Houjou said as he sat down in the seat next to the D.A.

"We still have a case but given all we heard, if word got out...The truth about Ms. Higurashi's kidnappings, this Naraku fellow, just this entire thing!" Aoki said as he rubbed his hand down is face. "It could be a disaster if the public found out we imprisoned someone who has been fighting for centuries to save the country maybe even the world."

"I know." Houjou said simply earning a confused look from the man beside him. "You're right, especially if the demon population decides it's an attack against their kind." Kami he hated politics. "I have some ideas." Quietly the two began talking about what could be done to uphold the law and serve justice in light of the new view on the events.

Inuyasha faintly heard the things said by the two humans but his main focus was on Kagome. Damn, she seemed so fragile, so much more breakable than she had when she burst into the room. Inuyasha breathed in the sweet smell of plum blossoms, that was Kagome, as he held her tight.

**Kidnapped three times in all by the same twisted bastards, kidnapped by that psycho spider, killed, brought back and dragged through it all again in front of beings she doesn't know. Of course she's feeling fragile right now. **

_I know. I know..._

Gently Inuyasha ran his claw tipped hand over Kagome's midnight hair. The softness of her hair was absorbed by his palm, the silken texture flowing through his fingers as he applied more pressure. She still wept quietly as her head rested against his shoulder. This woman, this one female who managed to capture his heart, engraved herself on his soul. He knew that he could never be without her, it didn't matter the things he said at the trial. Even if the things he had said had been the truth it didn't stop the fact that he would take her for his mate and love her as long as their spirits endured.

Watching and listening, Rin stayed in a chair located behind and to the right of Sesshomaru's, where she had been the entire time. Even though she was set back aways, she could still see the room spread out before her.

It wasn't hard for Rin to see that the detective had changed his mind about just how bad he thought Inuyasha was but the human's opinion wasn't what mattered most at the moment. The second Inuyasha admitted that he had thought he'd failed Kagome, Rin knew the young woman would be upset. The bursting in to the trial room, the slap, followed by the current fountain of tears proved her right.

Rin's large brown eyes scanned the room as the young couple were sucked into their own world. Shippou, who was sitting not far from Inuyasha, had curled up in his chair and was fast asleep. With his injuries he had been luck to stay awake long enough to testify. She was filled with joy that he was well and safe again.

_The resilience of youth._ She thought as she rubbed her hand gently over her stomach with a smile. She was hopeful that everything would be looking up for them from this point on as her thoughts turned to her mate debating in the other room.

While all was relatively quiet in the trial room, the quarters behind it were a buzz as the council members bantered back and forth across a round table. There had been a wealth of information learned from Kagome Higurashi, more than they had been expecting. A big worry was that the twins were still at large and most likely in contact with the seer Naraku had been using. They were ambitious young spiders and every bit as power hungry as Naraku had been.

"What should we do about the human charges against Inuyasha?" Takumi asked as he sat reclined in his seat. "I don't think there's any reason to charge him ourselves. He did the world a favor."

Several heads at the table nodded their agreement. If it had been strictly demon politics Inuyasha wouldn't have been brought to trial at all.

"That may be true but the relations we have built up between our two races is a fragile thing." Sesshomaru said looking at Sango. "If it seems we are showing favoritism to one of our own then humans may turn what has happened in the city into something it wasn't."

"Then what? Would you allow your brother, the only heir the West currently has to be sentenced to 100 years in prison?" Miyuki asked looking doubtfully at the Lord before her as she drummed her claw tipped fingers on the table.

"The West is not your concern, Panther." Narrowing his golden eyes at the female he bared his teeth getting hissed at in return. "We are here to decide if Naraku's damnation stands and what guilt falls on Inuyasha."

All heads turned to Joro-Gumo, for she was the only one who could possibly want the spider pardoned. Standing to her full height of 5' 3", she smoothed the surface of her kimono as she licked her red lips. "Naraku betrayed the trust of my clan, my people, as well as all demons. I still stand by the sentence decided 400 years ago. Naraku's death now is nothing more than an execution of that sentence." Joro-Gumo's red eyes scanned the council members around her. "Inuyasha has done nothing wrong in the eyes of this council, by demon law he is innocent."

Sango watched as all the demons around her nodded agreement. Suddenly she found all eyes on her. Daiki, the old wolf, spoke in an aged voice, "Then it falls on the humans what charges shall be brought up against Inuyasha Taisho."

"If that is the case, I suggest that we speak with the D.A. and Detective Houjou about what charges they are wanting to hold against him. I imagine that those have changed since the trial." Sango's brown eyes met Sesshomaru's gold as he raised a brow in curiosity.

"Very well, Slayer, retrieve the humans." The Lord of the West settled back into his chair as the young woman left the room.

"Do you believe the humans will have changed their minds, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sayuri Shimizu's delicate voice floated through the room.

"I can't imagine they will be forgiving with the murders of their own kind on the table." Takumi chimed in.

"You're voice irritates, you would do well to remain seen and unheard unless you have something useful to say." Sesshomaru turned to look towards the door. "Were you not a human once yourself, Takumi?"

"Hayato Aoki, D.A. and Detective Akitoki Houjou." Sango announced as she entered the room with the two humans in tow.

"Esteem members of the council. We are honored by the invitations to speak with you." Aoki declared as he bowed deeply elbowing Houjou in the ribs to indicate he should do the same. The detective did even though it was grudgingly. The mood in the room seemed a bit hostile and he was ready to get all of this done and over with.

"We would like to hear your thoughts about Inuyasha Taisho." Sayuri said as she gestured for the men to sit at the table.

"Thank you." Houjou said as the two sat. "Honestly I'd like to keep the charges originally brought again the younger Mr. Taisho." He said as his eyes met Sesshomaru's. "But in light of the new information we're willing to budge."

Hayato nodded as he laid out files in from of himself. "Even though Inuyasha is guilty of murder, the circumstances that resulted in those deaths are unclear. Then there is the admittance of guilt to the drug and firearms activity."

"We will be filing for two years house arrest. He will be charged with criminal distribution of firearms and criminal distribution of illegal substances. There will be a pending investigation about the murders, but unless men from this so called band of seven come forward I doubt much will come of it." Houjou stated firmly.

"You believe that will be enough to satisfy the humans?" Ryouta asked. Even though the old dragon had been silent through the meeting, this human detective intrigued him.

"Yes." Both Houjou and Aoki answered without hesitation.

Aoki continued, "I believe that the general population will not be concerned one way or another with Inuyasha Taisho. Many demons and humans alike fought on both sides today, one more half demon will not make a difference. Most of the blame for the destruction will fall on the demon Naraku."

The other's at the table agreed. It seemed like the most logical solution. Aoki and Houjou rose from their seat, with business concluded the two would go back to the trial room and wait for the council to deliver their sentence. As Aoki walked out of the door Houjou shut it behind him before turning around to face the council once more.

"Alright, Mr. Taisho, now let's cut the crap." Houjou leveled his gaze at the Lord of the West while the gathered demons looked at the human man in shock. "Inuyasha's going to end up serving the two years like he bats an eye then he'll be back on the streets. Who's to say he wouldn't go back to the dealing because it's easy for him? So here's the real deal, all of you as the ruling council demand he ends involvement with his gang."

"And if we refuse to issue such an order?" Sesshomaru asked leaning casually in his chair. This human was balls-y, annoying as hell but brave for a human.

Houjou gritted his teeth. This was a bad idea, threatening the Taisho family, but he had to do what ever he could to try and protect Miss Higurashi. "Then I will file all charges with the human courts, leak his involvement in the murders of two humans to the media, and implicate this council in a cover up meant to protect demons from having to answer to the human population's laws."

Miyuki leaned forward measuring the human male with her eyes. "You could start a war between our peoples. Many innocents on both sides would get caught in the cross fire. Are you willing to risk such a thing?" She asked leaning her elbows on the table.

"I know what's at risk." Detective Houjou answered sternly. And yes, he knew what was at risk but he was banking that Sesshomaru wasn't willing to risk such a thing.

"We have heard your terms and I have to say it is bold of you." Sesshomaru said flatly. "Leave us now, you will have your answer soon enough."

Houjou wasn't happy to have to wait but he had been heard, he was still alive. He'd take what he got.

"What will you do, Lord Sesshomaru?" Daiki asked as he stood from his chair and stretched. "I believe the order would be in your brother's favor. After all he is planning on taking a mate and if memory serves your own mate was never fond of your illegal actives." The old wolf snickered at the sour look the young Lord gave him. "Come, I believe this council has reached it decision."

Daiki and Ryouta left for the trial room first followed by Sayuri and Miyuki. The females looked very annoyed, pointedly ignoring what Takumi was trying to say as he followed close behind them. Sesshomaru and Joro-Gumo stood silently in the council chamber as the doors closed softly.

"The twins he stole will not rest long. Will it be wise to take Inuyasha from the battle field?" Joro-Gumo asked cautiously. "A lot can happen in two years but to have him leave completely..." She let the thought hang in the air as the dog demon looked towards the door.

"All the human asked was that Inuyasha stop with the illegal activity not that he give up his position as General of the West. Have no fear, Juro-Gumo, your blunder will not become known no matter the out come in the end." Sesshomaru turned away from the female fully and walked out into the trial room. His Rin was waiting exactly where he had left her. She smiled softly at him though he would not return the sentiment. A nod her way was all he would give but thankfully it was all she needed. After finding out that Naraku had acted with full intent to kill her and his heir it had been hard to continue the trial. But knowing she was behind him, safe and their pup was well kept his focus where it needed to be. As he sat in his seat Juro-Gumo entered the trial room seeking her own chair and Daiki decided it was time to end all of this.

"Rise, Inuyasha Taisho, second son of the Great Inu no Taisho." The old wolf looked to Sesshomaru for a moment upon receiving a nod from the Lord he continued. "It has been decided that you will serve two years under house arrest for the illegal guns and drug activities. Further more this council has decided that all activities you perform in relation to these charges will immediately cease."

Inuyasha helped Kagome to the chair next to him before walking around the front of the table so he was closer to the council. "And what of the murder charges?"

Sesshomaru rose, locking his gaze with his brother's hoping all would be understood without a petty fight. "The humans have stated they will continue their investigation but there is little chance anything will come of it."

"So I am to give up illegal activities in exchange for not being charged out right for murder?" Inuyasha questioned casting a sideways glace at Houjou. The detective looked annoyed in general but it was easy to guess that it was his request. "Fine. I will stop but before my sentence is carried out I would like to request from this council two days and three nights undisturbed."

"And what would you do with those days and nights?" Sayuri asked.

Inuyasha smirked at the delicate female council member. "Have a proper mating ceremony." A light blush dusted the council woman's cheeks at his answer but it was nothing compared to the flaming cheeks of the woman behind him. "I'm sure her family will want the wedding performed as well. The things that need doing to get ready would violate house arrest." Looking over his shoulder he smiled at Kagome, loving that she smiled back at him with a nod.

"Very well," Sesshomaru stated, "Two days and three night are granted and then you are expected to serve two years house arrest without incident." Raising a gavel the Lord end the gathering.

BANG! The gavel dropped...

BANG! It dropped again...

BANG! Kagome sprang awake in a bed trying to figure out her surroundings.

Clicking on the lamp that rested on the night table beside the bed, Kagome blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was in her bed, in her apartment, in her pajamas.

_Was it all a dream?_ She wondered as her tired mind frantically tried to catch up with her. No, it hadn't been a dream at all but Kagome could admit it had a fairytale quality to it. The end justified all that had come before in her mind and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she thought on the ruling at the trial. Kagome was happy that Inuyasha wouldn't be sentenced with a murder charge. Soon however she was blushing as she remembered his request for their mating. Everything after tumbled into place in her mind.

_Flashback..._

_After the last strike of the gavel Inuyasha spun around, pulling Kagome from her chair so quickly he had her crashing into him. It didn't matter, nothing mattered at that moment but him and her and the overwhelming joy she felt coming from him._

_"Let's go!" He said, his excitement clear in his voice. Kagome wasn't sure if it was excitement for the ruling or for their up coming mating but she didn't care._

_"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she slid her hand into his intertwining their fingers._

_"First we'll drop the runt at the palace. Jaken will keep and eye on him. He'll probably sleep for another 10-12 hours anyways." Inuyasha lead Kagome over to where Shippou was sleeping in one of the audience chairs._

_He looked so small, curled up in a ball of fur as he was. Inuyasha let go of her hand long enough to maneuver the kit onto his back, then gathering her hand again in his free one he lead them towards the door._

_Detective Houjou was standing in front of the exit speaking with the lawyers as they approached. "Miss Higurashi, I want to wish you good fortune in your pending marriage."_

_Kagome smiled brightly at the man as the couple stopped a few paces from him. "Thank you, Detective Houjou." Kagome said bowing and receiving one in return._

_"And too you, Inuyasha." It seemed hard for the human detective to say but he seemed to know it would bring the young woman some joy._

_"Thanks, Houjou." Inuyasha said as the couple began to walk forward again. "We'll be seeing you."_

_As Inuyasha stepped next to Houjou the detective said low enough for only the hanyou to hear, "I'll be watching for you."_

_Inuyasha pointedly ignored him as he, Kagome, and Shippou made their way out. Sesshomaru had a limo waiting outside the gates of the slayer's compound. On the way back to the manor Sesshomaru informed the pair that he would be taking Rin to one of his mother's other estates. They would attend the wedding ceremony for Inuyasha and Kagome but after that the Lord and his Lady would be unreachable for the next month maybe more. Inuyasha smarted off that it didn't bother him, Sessh was hard enough to live with when Rin wasn't pregnant. Arriving at the manor entrance Sesshomaru and Rin bid the couple goodbye as they exited the vehicle, Inuyasha and Kagome rode around to the other side to enter through the palace doors. __It didn't take long for Inuyasha to check on Miroku and make sure that Shippou was settled. Kagome went to grab her bag as she waited, lingering in the room she had been given for a moment. She was captivated again by the picture of Izayoi's plum tree. Hope filled her that she would once again find herself in that beautiful garden. In part to face what had happened to her there and in part to make new, better memories that would block out what was already there._

_"You ready, Wench?" Inuyasha called gently from the door smirking as the woman before him rolled her eyes._

_"Yes," Kagome answered carrying her bag to the door, "and I hope you know you're going to drop that wench business." Kagome sent him her own smirk as she met him at the door._

_Inuyasha laughed as he took her bag. After his laughter died down a bit he leaned in close to her ear. "I don't think that's going to happen."_

_Kagome's body erupted in goose bumps as his hot breath tickled along her skin. She suddenly felt as if her throat was dry. "W-Where are we going?"_

_"Your place." Inuyasha smiled as he gently grabbed her hand. Kagome followed without arguing as Inuyasha lead her outside to his waiting Toyota 2000 GT._

_Kagome looked at the sports car in front of her before glancing at the man who stood admiring it. "I'm I going to find out that you have an addiction to fast toys?" Kagome giggled._

_Inuyasha gave her a lopsided grin as he jumped down next to the car, opening her door with a lavish gesture. "Milady."_

_Kagome slid into the seat as her soon to be mate loaded their small bags. She couldn't help admiring the interior. The rosewood-veneer dashboard, the monogrammed leather seats, the engraved nob on the gear shift. The car was beautiful, even though she knew nothing about cars she could see that._

_Inuyasha climbed in and started her up. The engine practically purred as they took off down the drive and out of the gates. The ride to Kagome's apartment was mostly silent, both were on such pins and needles they didn't know what to say. Kagome took note of the minor damage done to the buildings on this side of town, then again she didn't live near any of the holy sites that had been attacked. Inuyasha tried making conversation, he asked things about Kagome's school career, if she wanted to continue working in her current field. Kagome joked light heartedly about how she was sure her corporate career was over since she didn't want to become a basket case with paranoia._

_In the quiet moments Kagome thought about what was going to happen in the next two days and three nights. She was going to marry and mate the half demon next to her. Was she ready for that? That was the question racing through her head as Inuyasha pulled them into the private car garage down the street from her apartment._

_"Kagome, are you ready?" Inuyasha asked from her suddenly open door echoing the words from her mind._

_Blinking in wonder for a moment Kagome realized she had spaced out a bit. "Yea, I guess I'm just a little tired."_

_"Feh." Inuyasha said shouldering their bags as he shut the door behind her. "I'd be surprised if you weren't. Let's get you into bed."_

_Kagome's mouth did an impression of a fish out of water as she stumbled for words. Inuyasha didn't say anymore as he led the way to the elevator that would lead them to the street._

_"So, what all happens for an Inu mating?" Kagome asked as the elevator took them down._

_"Well, it involves sex." He said with a smirk that earned him a playful slap on the arm from the woman next to him._

_"I know that much!" She chimed in with fake annoyance._

_"Ok, ok. For a life mating it's a blending of souls. There has to be trust, there can't be any doubt between the partners. For full blooded dog demons fear can result in their souls attacking one another and possible death for one or both. In a human/demon mating it can result in the demon's soul devouring the human's and killing that human." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was staring wide eyed at the elevator door in front of her. "You and me will be a different case all together. You have miko powers that are a bit unruly and I..."_

_Kagome heard the hesitation in his voice before he had stopped talking. She was about to speak when the elevator dinged signaling their floor. Silently they exited out of the garage on to the street. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to finish but he seemed to be fighting some kind of battle of self so she let him be for the moment._

_"I always wanted to get married at my family's shrine under the Goshinboku." Kagome said with a smile._

_End Flash back..._

"Hey, what the hell are you thinking so hard about?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the door frame to Kagome's room. He had been watching her for a while. She had been sleeping like a rock for the past ten hours but he had figured she would. Now at four in the morning she was sitting in her bed gazing off into space.

Kagome smiled softly at him expressing all the warmth she was feeling. Scooting herself higher on the bed she patted the bedding next to her. "I was just thinking about last night before we got here."

"Ah." Inuyasha walked over to her queen size bed and sat down, sinking into the comforter. It was white and fluffy and made him think of marshmallows. "Anything particular you were thinking about?"

Kagome looked at the half demon next to her. She hadn't been thinking about anything particular. They had arrived at her apartment and she was instantly hit by a wave of fatigue. He had been the perfect gentleman and got her settled in bed before ordering them take out. She had fallen asleep before it got there. "Not really, I guess. But I think we should finish talking."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yea, it'd probably be best to have all the info out there before we get married tonight."

"TONIGHT!" Kagome knew it would be soon but she wasn't ready. She hadn't talked to her mom, she had no dress, no guest list, catering alone was going to be a nightmare! Laughter called her out of her panic to see her future husband delighted at her expense. "And what is so funny? We have nothing ready! That maybe ok for you but it's my wedding! I'm only doing this once, maybe I wanted it to be perfect." She thought she was going to cry! She really felt like tears were a possibility until she felt strong arms wrap around her.

She leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest as he softly drew his claws through her hair. "Calm down, Wench. If perfect's what you want, perfect's what it'll be." He squeezed her one more time before moving her so they could face each other. "I've got food out in the other room so come out and eat.

Kagome watched her handsome hanyou as he crawled out of her bed and then walked out of the room. Well it wasn't Shakespeare or anything eloquent really, but it had made her feel better and knowing he could do that made her smile. She got out of her bed still smiling as she slipped on her slippers and followed Inuyasha.

Walking down the short hall from her room Kagome found Inuyasha standing out on her balcony looking over the city. "It's a fucking mess out there." He said as she approached.

"I still don't really know what happened." Kagome said as she looked out over the unusually dark city. In the pre-dawn light smoke could still be seen rising from the smoldering ashes of the destruction.

"If you eat I'll tell you." He negotiated knocking his head towards her kitchen table were she could see food waiting on the small table.

Kagome didn't get time to say anything as her stomach chose that moment to answer for her. That was when she realized it had to be over 24-hrs since she ate last. Inuyasha snickered gently at her as he followed her back into her apartment. Kagome settled in to eat as Inuyasha began telling her about what happened to him after he had gotten called away from her and Shippou. It was hard for Kagome to hear how much danger he had been in but what had been harder was seeing how calm he was about it, like it was normal. Inuyasha went on to tell her about Naraku's visit to him, the choice he made. She easily assured him that it was the right choice to protect her family. Hearing about the attack on her family's home and the attacks on the other holy sites were nerve racking even though she knew it was all over and done with. Understanding what had been in the crate the twins had taken to the manor made it easier to understand why there had been an explosion.

Inuyasha stood up and walked back over to Kagome's balcony. She watched as he played with something in the pocket of his sweat pants. They needed to talk, she knew and she was fairly certain he knew it but it just felt like there was a wall. She got up from the table and walked silently over to him. Gently she wound her arms around his middle as she laid her head on his back.

"I almost gave up." She said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his hand on her arms.

"In the torture room with Bankotsu. My power had attacked a demoness who had offered to help me. I realized that at any moment I could do that to you or Shippou, or even Rin's baby. I thought that maybe it would be better if he just killed me." Kagome said quietly as unwanted tears trailed her cheeks.

Inuyasha twisted in her arms so that he could raise her face to look at him. "Never think that you would be better off dead. Damn, Kagome! So, your power was a little out of control." He said carefully brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "Your power's came back during a really fucking stressful time, I'm sure they will be better now."

"And if they're not?" Kagome asked. "You said mating is about trust. What if I hurt you?"

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

"Yes." Kagome said closing her eyes leaning in to the soothing feel of his warmth on her face.

"That was a quick answer." He said with a smirk as his right hand slid around into her hair.

"It may be the easiest answer I ever have to give." Kagome said as she relaxed into Inuyasha rubbing the back of her neck gently.

"Good." Inuyasha said as he leaned in close to the woman who was putty in his hands. She was totally trusting of him as she leaned into his touch. Damn, he hoped that didn't change in the next few minutes. Softly he brought his lips to hers. Tenderly he kissed her. He felt the weight of her arms settle around his neck as she drew herself closer. He felt her soft lips move under his, he wanted to taste her, all of her. Inuyasha licked slowly along her bottom lips, savoring the salty sweet taste that was Kagome. She responded by tasting him as well. When their tongues began the battle of dominance he found it hard to keep things going slow. Pulling away from her tempting mouth he rested his forehead against hers.

**_"K_**_**agome, we need to talk."**_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the deeper voice. It was different and yet she knew it. She had heard it before, the first time she was in the hospital, and again when he faced off against Naraku. Opening her eyes fully she looked into the strange red and gold eyes that were before her.

_**"Don't fear me, Mate."**_ Inuyasha said. Even though he had let his demon come to the surface, he was still sharing the consciousness and if she was scared at all he would pull his other self back.

"I'm not afraid, but I don't understand what makes this change in you?" Kagome asked as she studied his new features. The red in his eyes was the same as the last time they were in a very similar position only this time there were jagged strips on his cheeks that were similar to his brother's, and his fangs were longer now peeking over his bottom lip.

_**"As a half demon there is more than one side to my consciousness."**_ Inuyasha began in his deepened voice.

"The all of you, you mentioned before?" Kagome asked as she leaned back a bit from the changed half demon. "So, how many sides exactly."

**_"Three in all. Inuyasha is who we all are, deep down we are all one. I am the gathered strength of the pure demon blood that flows through our veins. Who you have gotten to know is who we were born as, the perfect blend of human and demon, who you have yet to meet is the absence of demonic power that is completely human."_** Inuyasha stayed still watching Kagome think over what he had said. This would be the defining moment. She'd either accept him as he was or she wouldn't.

"If you can turn into a demon so easily, can you turn human easily as well?" Her dark blue eyes gazed at his shifting expression. He didn't seem particularly fond of her question and he didn't hide it well.

_**"Is that what you want? For us to be human?"**_ His deep voice growled almost darkly as he stared at the woman he wanted for his mate. It felt like a nightmare to hear her question but her answer would change everything between them.

"No, Inuyasha, I don't want you to be human!" Kagome huffed impatiently. "I just was curious about how this different conscious thing works."

**_"Hm."_** The hanyou turned demon huffed. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her close with his other hand he ran his claws through the front of her hair.**_ "The human blood isn't strong enough to drown me out. The only reason he gets a voice is because a half demon's body needs rest. For us it's once a month. I, the demon blood, hibernate for a night and Inuyasha is completely human."_**

"So why does your demon blood get stronger when we are like this." Kagome asked pressing her body closer to the being in front of her. She liked the feel of his strong body against hers. In the thin material of their pajamas she could feel the muscles in his arms and his chest. Before she realized what she was doing, her hands were gliding up his arms and over his chest, well what she could reach with the way he was holding their bodies.

_**"It is the best way for us to become life mates."**_ Inuyasha leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then one on the side of her neck, and last on the junction where her neck and shoulder met. _**"I've been trying to get you in this position since the first time the hanyou let you walk away."**_

It was strange to hear Inuyasha talk about himself as if he were someone else but Kagome quickly became lost in the feel of his lips on her skin, when his fangs came into play her mind took a vacation. Her fingers crawled up the side of his neck before she buried them deep in his mess of hair. "Inuyasha..." She gasped out as he nipped her skin.

_**"Do you trust me, Ka-go-me?"**_ He asked once more pulling away from her to look in her eyes. Inuyasha knew his eye were turning even further but he had no plans on stopping this time.

Kagome's eyes flickered back and forth as she gazed up as the hanyou she knew changed into a demon she would know soon enough. "Yes." Her voice was more of a breath than a whisper as she felt his hand tighten in her hair.

Inuyasha watched her through hooded eyes as lust filled hers. Tightening his grip in the hair at the back of her head he gave her head a jerk to the side, nothing to hurt her just enough to show he was in control. Inuyasha lowered his face to her exposed neck, breathing deeply her scent a dark rumble sounded through him. _**"Be my life mate, Kagome?"** _He growled against her skin.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

_**"Marry me?" **_Inuyasha reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small ring with a dark blue stone in the center cut in a tear drop. **_"It was my mother's."_** Inuyasha explained as he slipped the ring on Kagome's hand. He was satisfied to see his mate admire the ring on her finger with joyful tears glistening her eyes.

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, raising up on her toes to seal his lips with her own.

The action was so quick and unexpected Inuyasha was dazed for a moment, but that didn't last long. He quickly returned her kiss with rabid hunger. Sliding his hands down the curve of her body he grasped Kagome's thighs right under her ass and lifted her up. She complied by wrapping her legs around his waist instantly pressing her heat to the erection beneath his pants. Both hissed at the contact as they panted, drawing in as much air as possible before their lips crashed against each other again. Careful of his cargo Inuyasha walked them to Kagome's room. Once her bed was in range he unwrapped her legs and tossed her on top of the milky white comforter.

Kagome was breathless as she laid sprawled out on her bed. Her blue eyes drank in the being before her. He looked at her as a predator would prey but there was no fear in her. She would let him devour her soul if that was the price to pay to be with him and she knew it. Quickly Inuyasha pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his fully healed chest flawless and bare in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Kagome moved to do the same but a strong hand was suddenly on hers stopping the movement.

_**"No."**_ Inuyasha demanded in a gentle growl. **_"I want you to let me."_**

Kagome had no argument to give so she let go of her shirt. With a careful hand Inuyasha pushed her back flat against the mattress before gripping her wrist and raising them above her head. Teasingly his clawed hands ran down the bare side of her arms, around her breasts and down the sides of her stomach. She squirmed at his attention but he continued running his hands back up the sides of her stomach, her rips, her neck. One kept moving to her cheek while the other traced her collar bone then a claw peeked under the collar of her night shirt. Kagome tried to steady her breath before the sudden sound of torn fabric was followed by a blast of cool air against her skin.

"Inu-" She began to sit up only to have his finger rest against her lips silencing her and urging her to lay back down.

Inuyasha smirked as the woman beneath him complied with his wish. He like to be dominate but he was sure this submission from Kagome wouldn't last long. His turquoise irises traveled from her passion filled gaze down her neck to her chest that was now revealed to him. Slowly he leaned down to her, she stiffened in anticipation as his face grew closer to her skin. Lazily he kissed her stomach, around to her ribs, tracing the curve of them with his course tongue between kisses to her soft pale flesh.

Kagome squirmed as Inuyasha sent fire through her veins. Every kiss, every pass of his tongue over her skin had her falling deeper into the abyss. Then the sinful being added his claws back to the equations. They trailed her skins in long strokes, leaving goosebumps in their wake. When the pressure of him above her vanished her passion flooded mind began to fight out of the fog he was making. Air hit her legs quickly sending more goosebumps over her, one from the change in temperature, two for the meaning behind the lose of her pants. Kagome looked down the length of her body to the silver haired demon standing beside her bed. His gaze set a new fire in her veins that went straight to her core.

Inuyasha could smell the effect he had on the woman in front of him as he stood admiring her. She enjoyed what he did to her but his real delight came at the fact her scent spiked every time she looked at him. Slowly he trailed the back of his claws over the skin of her now nude legs. He settled his weight on the bed next to her admiring her as he continued his teasing. She bowed her back as the tips of his fingers trailed the edge of her panties on the side farthest from him. Carefully Inuyasha traced the bones of her hips, the rim of her panties, trailed up one side of her stomach. When the back of his knuckles touched the bottom of her breast she let out a moan in need. Slowly he ran his claws under the edge of one then the other listening to her breath in sharp in takes and long bursts.

Kagome had her eyes pinched shut as Inuyasha teased her already tense body. If he wound her any tighter she was going to snap. The feeling of his claws alone her skin was exotic excitement she had never felt before. Then his attention turned to her breast, which were aching for him to touch. His hot, wet mouth was suddenly on the skin at her shoulder. Kagome thought she was going to explode! Next his fangs ran quickly down her skin towards the peaks of her left breast. On its own accord Kagome's hand wound it's way into Inuyasha's hair gripping it tightly. He didn't stop though a growl rumbled through him. The vibration traveling from his naked chest to her equally naked skin shattered any resolve Kagome had to let him be in control. She twisted slightly under him forcing her breast under his teasing lips. He didn't need any more instruction as he latch on to her. As his teeth caressed her flesh, the course pad of his tongue drew over her in languid strokes. She worked her free hand between their bodies to his erection still hidden beneath his sweat pants.

Even though his demon blood was in control, Inuyasha had been planning on going slow, taking his time. After all they would only mate like this once, but it seemed Kagome had other plans as her delicate fingers traced the outline of his erection through his pants. He was at full attention and straining for his own affection. Kagome on the other hand was giving him a taste of his own medicine with her fingertips drawing up his shaft, tracing around the head, traveling back down to the base before giving a squeeze. Not to be out done, Inuyasha moved his hand down to the top of her panties. Kagome squirmed beneath him as her hand tightened in his hair. Slowly he breached the edge of her underwear, smooth flesh tensed under his fingertips as his claws carefully moved in lazy patterns against it. Near her core was a small patch of coarse hair that hid her treasure. Careful not to cut her he slid his middle finger through the hair, down her silken petals. Gently he moved his hand down to cup her heat since his claws were too dangerous in this form. She was on fire as he pressed firmly against her, grinding his palm against the most tender part of her as her essence glided over his skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned as she squeezed him tightly. His pants had to go, but he seemed to have other plans as he stretched across her body to give attention to her other breast. The weight of him was still off of her, balanced on the arm he had resting on the bed but she could feel the heat of his body as he hovered over her. His palm rubbed against her center as his mouth worked at her breast, there were sounds that fell from her mouth that she had never made before. Yanking hard at his hair to get his attention she begged, "Inuyasha, please."

**_"Mmm. I think I like to hear you begging."_** The male cooed as he raised from her skin to look in her eyes. **_"Ask me again."_** His demand was emphasized by a claw gently tracing the skin around her core.

"Please, no more teasing." Kagome said as she reached her hand into his pants. The moment the skin of her hand touch the skin of his member she knew all bets were off.

Inuyasha bowed slightly at the contacted. It was unbelievable how her simple touch had him craving more. The feel of her skin was electric. Before the smirking woman had time to realize what was happening, Inuyasha stripped himself of his pant and her of her panties.

"Tell me you didn't shred those." Kagome gasp as she watched Inuyasha throw her panties across the room.

_**"Tell me you are not getting distracted."**_ Inuyasha mocked as he spread her legs so he could settle between them. He didn't let her answer as he rubbed the tip of his member against the silkiness of her enterance. Kagome bit her bottom lip as she fought off a moan when he hit her clit. _**"I want to hear you."**_ Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome, demanding she free her lip so that she could return the gesture. Slowly he press into her pathway. Her tight flesh grabbed he as he entered her. Kagome's head fell back from their kiss as she moaned from deep in her throat. Pulling back from his shallow entrance had an equally satisfying effect as her hips fought to force him deeper. **_"Beg me, Wench."_**

Kagome's looked at the demon above her as she moved her hips. She wanted him back inside her, stretching her, filling her, but damn his ego. "Inuyasha!" She whined.

Inuyasha pressed against her again entering her with a shallow thrust, the next only slightly deeper than the one before it. **_"Try again."_**

Something between a whine and a moan escaped Kagome's mouth as the demon above her reeked havoc on her senses. "Make me your mate."

It wasn't begging, no it was much better than that. Without a word Inuyasha buried himself fully inside the woman below him with one demanding thrust causing a near growl to leave the woman below him. He paused for only a moment to make sure Kagome was alright. The satisfied smile on her face was proof enough that she knew what her words would bring on. _**"There's no turning back after this."**_ Inuyasha warned though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was still trying to give her an out if she wanted it.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this." Kagome replied pulling her hips down then slowly drawing then back up. The demon above her growled something she thought was approval but when she tried to take control again his hands planted firm on her hips.

Inuyasha didn't waste anymore time with words. Stilling the woman below him he retracted his hips before thrusting back into her deeply. Again and again the end of him met the end of her. Kagome wriggled and moaned beneath him as she fought to move with him, but he wouldn't allow it as he quickened his pace. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's hips off the bed as he rose to his knees. She complied by bracing her feet on the bed using the new angle to thrust him deeply inside of her. He filled her, rubbing places that had never been touched, she cried out his name as she demanded more. Inuyasha complied thrusting madly into her, lost in the feel of her tight heat wrapped around him. Suddenly he felt the bed shift as Kagome forced a shift in their position, he allowed her to make the movement placing him on his back. He hit the bed right as she slammed herself on top of him. Inuyasha watched her cry out in ecstasy, her hands winding into her own hair, running over her own curves. Then she moved, slowly she drew her body up and down every movement capturing his attention. Inuyasha grasped her thighs pressing slightly with the tips of his claws.

Kagome gasp at the sensation of his penetration, his claws, and her own hands. Every nerve in her body was electrified, she had never felt anything like it before. She felt every inch of him rubbing every inch of her, each of his claws where they pressed against her skin, even his eyes as he watched her ride out her passion. She was close, so close! Inuyasha's body thrust suddenly under hers sending new waves of pleasure through her as he hit something she couldn't make him reach on her own and he did it again and again until she was moaning and crying out for him not to stop.

The hanyou turned demon did stop though. He saw the confusion cross her face before he gripped her hips and lifted her. In one smooth movement Inuyasha flipped Kagome to her hands and knees before driving deep inside her. This time he didn't wait he just pounded her mercilessly as her core muscles gripped him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as her lover gave her everything he had. She was on the edge of pleasure and pain. It was so much to take all at one time. "I'm so close, don't stop!" She begged hoping he'd listen this time.

_**"Th**_**e_re_'_s_ _no stopping."_** Inu growled in her ear, moving her hair from the right side her neck as his hips kept up their work. Kagome shuttered at his words. The heat of his breath on her bare neck dampening her even further with the promise of his lips on her skin hovered inches away._** "For eternity, I will love you. For eternity, I will protect you. For eternity, I will be your everything even when our souls find every lasting rest. This is my promise as your life mate and my offering to this promise is my soul."**_

Kagome listened to his tender vow as he gave her all the passion he had. Tears grew in her eyes, "I accept you, all of you and all you offer. I offer the same, my everything, my very soul." She had hardly gotten the words out before her orgasm buckled her arms with it's sudden intensity.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome from collapsing. With one arm twisted around her ribs, up between her breast and the other around her stomach he lifted her against his chest as he raised them to kneel. He continued to thrust into her, dragging her orgasm out until he was at the breaking point. Thrusting deeply for the final time Inuyasha released into her waiting body. Before he finished emptying his seed, Inuyasha bit his tongue then sank his teeth into the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulder.

Kagome felt as if her body was being ripped into a thousand pieces as his mouth clamped around her skin. She felt invaded, over taken, consumed, and yet she felt safe as if his arms not only held her physical body but her spirit as well. She could feel her soul being pulled towards Inuyasha. Her powers rose with her spirit, frightened she tried to fight against the pull of Inuyasha's soul. She was terrified _she_ would hurt _him_.

"I trust you, Kagome." Softly Inuyasha's calm voice called to her as his arms tightened around her. Hearing the voice she had become so use to hearing calmed her instantly. As quickly as her powers stirred they settled and all she was left with was a feeling of being whole. The feeling of tearing apart shifted into a feeling of pieces being put back together, new ones seemed to fit where there had once been holes. She was mated to Inuyasha and she had never felt happier as her eyes grew heavy.

Inuyasha licked the wound he had made, sealing it. Not ready to be separate from her he laid them down on their sides pulling the far edge of the blanket over them both.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered giving in to the call of sleep, surrounded by his warmth.

The softest smile he had ever felt on his face crossed his lips as his mate relaxed and sleep took her over. Her quiet confession echoed in his ears. Different people had told him they loved him during his long life, but nothing compared to those words coming from the woman who was now his mate.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha told her even though she was sound asleep.

He'd wake her soon enough and they'd rush around getting the final things ready that she wanted for the wedding. Inuyasha had already talked to Mayu, Sango, and Shippou, both women were working diligently with the young fox to prepare what would be Kagome's perfect wedding. But right now, in the quiet of the pre-dawn hours, Inuyasha would allow himself to admire the woman in his arms and rest.

_She's the best chance we've ever taken..._

**_I told you_****_ so..._**

**A/N: Hope everyone had a safe New Year's Eve! Happy New Year! Well there it is. I do realize there are some unanswered questions, Kagura, Shippou's search, The twins. Honestly I plan on adding an epilogue about Shippou that will include most of that but it will be a while before that happens. It maybe a separate one shot when I do decide. I hope the lemon didn't offend anyone or didn't let anyone down to much. Like I said it's my first go at it in a fic so I was iffy on how to get through it.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed!**

**Larissa**

**KiraraKitty08**

**BlueberryPancake**

**Iunlover1993**

**fallingyuki**

** .cat**

**Big Hero 6 fan**

**tohoru-12**

**IndigoArcher89**

**Maka Alburn 1234**

**likathra**

**tn65loverinuy620jd**

**Silver Mist 1996**

**kiki-chan3410**

**InuRioGrrl**

**Princess Inume**

**LoVe23**

**Sassybratt**

**AriaBelikov**

**Inuwoman3773**

**cierafox**

**mylilkai**

**Cutimist**

**Wenchster**

**Min-chan17**

**All Guests**


End file.
